RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol 3
by striberx
Summary: The Vytal Festival! A time where the Kingdoms come together and show the pride of their students! And this year, the rest will witness 2 new teams and several warriors into the fray! RWBY, JNPR, and The Trio Ghost Riders! But, the looming threat has begun, and their plans set in motion. Will the Riders be able to save everyone, or fall like the rest?
1. Chapter 1: Time Before The Festival

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DO NOT ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Before The Vytal Festival

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside the Headmaster room, Ozpin looks out over Vale, coffee in hand and a calm look. He took a few sips as he kept looking out at the view, as if ignoring something, something that will get on the nerves of others later._

 _[OZPIN!]_

 _The headmaster sighed, turning around and on one screen was the Remnant Council for the Academies and continents, and the other was that of Ironwood on the other screen. It was a meeting, not just for the security of the school for the Vytal Festival later in the weeks, but also something more._

 _[As we were saying! At first, that mess with the Grimm had us concerned about your role there at Beacon. We were unsure what to do, but after that last mess.]_

 _The screen then showed off new monsters, one like Grimm, but were different. They were humanoid, had the characteristics of a Spider as the screen showed them eating and harming the citizens of Vale before it went back to the council._

 _[But after that, we have come to a conclusion. You've left us with no choice. The Vytal Festival Tournament, cannot be broadcast if we cannot ensure the safety of the people! So we will have no choice but to use, General Ironwood and his army as the new protection of the school. They will be guarding every home in every street. We cannot let the people be afraid of the unknown, especially due to that 'Boy' you're protecting from us.]_

 _Ozpin frowned at this, knowing that by doing this, their enemies will have another hold on them. As well the the risk of protecting three of his new students from the Council's grasp._

 _[General, we expect you to not only use your army to protect Atlas, but also Vale as well now.]_

" _You have my word. No more souls will be lost for now on." Ironwood bowed._

 _[And thank you General.]_

 _Ozpin sipped some of his coffee, a disappointed frown on his face, "Would that be all?" He asked them._

 _[Actually, no.] The screen then showed three young men in the academy, each one with a codename, [Ghost, Specter, Necrom] Under their names, [We finally came to the conclusion, that after the first match, they MUST have their own teams in order to compete. We will allow one team match with their respected teams, but after that, they must have a new team otherwise they will be expelled from the Tournament.]_

 _Ozpin frowned at this as well, unsure what they were thinking in those cushy chairs in the Alliance Room._

 _[After the tournament, we will have a serious talk on your job at that Academy. We might as well have General Ironwood also become the Replacement Headmaster, should something come up.]_

 _And like that, the screen went off as Ironwood's screen filled the rest of the area, "Don't worry Ozpin. This is the right move. I promise I will have your home safe and secure. You have to trust me." Ironwood said to him, leaving the screen as well._

 _Ozpin sighed before he chuckled. Protection was one thing… but for a certain someone in the academy, his home is something sacred for the Sabers. Still, for Alan, Axel, and Cody they need a fourth person… hopefully they find someone their age to help out for the tournament._

 _What he didn't know was that one of the three knew which person to ask._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

It's been several weeks since the incident with Grimm entering Vale, as well as the horror of what happened with these new creatures that were previously known as 'Amazons'. But luckily these events were stopped by a few certain students.

Out towards a large mansion, inside were a few of those students. Laying on one couch was a young hunter with dirty blonde hair, wearing a black hoodie, red shirt underneath, dark blue pants and black boots. His face, was foreign but noticeable from other people, but with bright blue eyes, this was none other than Cody Aldrich, Kamen Rider Ghost and the self proclaimed Ghost Of Remnant.

And right now, he was resting on the lap of his girlfriend, the young lady known as Yang Xiao Long. She was a blonde haired lady with lilac eyes, and right now was wearing a new outfit she bought for her boyfriend now on her lap. While she did have her black pants and brown skirt on top, she was now wearing an outfit ported over by the young rider's home. It had a 'barmaid' like style to it, white with a small brown vest on top.

Next to them was a young girl with short black hair and red highlights, wearing a red and black blouse and skirt this was Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY and younger sister of Yang as she plays with her dog Zwei and the gentle Grimm, known as Razor, a small dinosaur, Raptor Grimm that is the last of its kind.

The three were in the mansion of the Saber's. Who is now related to the young rider, Cody. they wait for the others to arrive, wanting to have this day to themselves due to what happened last week with the Amazon's.

"Man… Axel and Ice Queen is late." Cody sighed, the young hunter's hair being petted by Yang.

"For some reason, Axel hasn't been around us lately… Maybe off fighting Ganma or White Fang?" Ruby questioned.

"That's because I was searching for someone to help out Cody, Alan, and I for the tournament later." A familiar voice called out.

They turned their heads to see a young man a year older than Yang and Cody with messy yet sleek black hair. His face almost resembled Kirito from SAO 2 but from New ALO. He was wearing his black leather jacket with the shoulder part being azure blue. Under it was a black shirt with the symbol of the Saber. For pants, he was wearing black pants with a blue wave-like design to it and black boots.

Cody smiled, looking at his brother as he walks in, "Hey bro! An- Wait… what do you mean you're searching for someone? Aren't we able to be with our teams?" He asked.

"Just got back from Ozpin…. Sides the first match, we will have to make a team if we still want to compete…." Axel scoffed.

"That's unfair! You guys are part of our teams!" Ruby huffed.

"I understand and so… I found someone who can help." He smirked before moving aside to reveal a young man they know and is their age. He has neck length brown hair wearing a black trench coat with red trimmings on the front and lines on the sleeves. Under it was a gray vest and red dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. His expression showed a disappointed frown yet one that showed major experience and strength.

It was Kaito Kumon, aka Armored Rider Baron and Lord Baron.

"Cody," Kaito nodded.

"Kaito!" He smiles, standing up, "Surprised you would want to be part of a team, with what Tsukasa has told me about you." the young rider chuckled.

"A tournament is something I shouldn't back down from especially since I am familiar with competition." He reminded. "I think it's best since I want to see how they fight against me."

"Makes sense, and you are the only 'Rider' we know of that fits our age too." Yang stated.

"Oh right, you're an Armored Rider," Cody remembered.

"Kamen Rider," the Baron corrected. "Since I am here without Kouta's presence… Kamen Rider Baron is my title now from what Tsukasa told me."

"Makes sense." Ruby nodded. "So where's Weiss?" She asked the Blue Devil.

"She's on her way here since Glacier visited the town recently." Axel answered.

"And Blake?" Yang asked with a worried look.

"If you're worried, don't be." He assured. "Blake is helping Alan with the bookstore…"

They had saddened looks upon the memory. Tuskon died during the attack and it hurt Alan. Not to mention he gave the entire store to the former prince. It was another reminder for them to get stronger to stop the Grimm and the Ganma.

"I hope he's okay…" Ruby lowered her head.

"Hopefully he will," the azure Rider assured before looking at Kaito. "The room will be at the far end at the west hall."

The brunette nodded before he grabbed some of his belongings and walked away to the room. "Alright while Kaito gets adjusted to the mansion, there is one thing you should hear."

"What is it?"

"The Atlas plans on setting guards to every home in Vale after those incident," Axel frowned. "And so for you guys, you can stay here. Besides if those Atlas bastards dare to set foot near the estate, they will have another thing coming. Even Kaito agrees with me on that."

"Why would they do such a thing? They're basically forcing people into their homes." Yang frowned.

"After what has been happening, what do you think?" He reached in his pocket before pulling out Cobra. "Let me know if those Atlas punks get near." It hissed before leaving to keep watch. "So make yourselves comfortable. I'll be training in the courtyard if you guys need me." He waved off before heading to the courtyard.

* * *

 _Outside as Axel began to head towards the courtyard, a odd shift in the air made him flinch as he turns around. Behind him was a young woman with black with, smoldering eyes and a red dress on her._

" _Hello Axel…." the girl smiled to him._

" _What do you want this time, Cinder?" He asked as he was practicing with his Excalibur. "I'm busy."_

 _She smirked, walking over as she laces her hands on him, bringing him into a soft kiss once more. She has been doing this a lot more often and it began to irritate him. His heart belonged to Weiss and the time he and Cinder had was one time only._

 _He quickly pulled away from her. "I told you for the last time, to stop." He said before turning away to continue his swings of the blade._

 _She gripped his hand, making him turn to her before pinning him to the ground, "You say that, yet if you wanted to… you wouldn't have had that fun time with me…"_

 _He looked away with shame. "Get Off…"_

" _Why?"_

 _He focused on the Eyecon he kept with him, blue mist forming as he was now standing, away from her. "Just leave," he turned away. "And enough is enough so stop coming to my home… I told you… My heart is with Weiss…"_

" _Then why would you continue that 'one time only' after a few days?" She smirked slightly._

 _He clenched his hands before he struck down a tree. At first it didn't do nothing until a line formed before the tree fell, the Rider letting out the anger before looking at her. "And it will be only once and now, no more."_

" _Axel…." She walked over cupping his cheek, "I know you love me too…. If not… why keep this a secret from your 'Ice Queen'?" She asked, parting away as she walks out of the courtyard._

 _He lowered his head. His heart belongs to Weiss… It was a constant reminder and he knew that he will tell her soon. The guilt was eating him to the point that he had to vent it out by killing Grimm or fighting the White Fang or the criminals at night._

 _He shook his head before going back to his training._

* * *

At Tuskon's Bookstore, Alan was getting everything ready before re-opening. He was now wearing attire that was similar to his first outfit, only this one, he was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and white pants. Over his left arm was a long green scarf that covers his left arm a bit, hiding the Mega Uloader. On his right arm was a black glove with the Necrom symbol.

It took awhile, for him, but he was able to get the bookstore back in order, along with a few new things he decided to add to the store. He sighed after finishing his side right now, looking at the book he was given to by Tuskon. "I'm.. sorry…" He muttered. He placed the book by the counter before putting away the other books. "Thank you Fau- I mean… Blake… for helping me…"

Near by was a huntress with long black hair, a bow, while wearing a black pants with a white blouse underneath the vest she had on. She turned to him and nodded, "It's alright Alan. After all, I owe you for doing your best with this and Tuskon." She answered.

"This place was the only comfort zone I had when I was searching for my master… and now… I am left with it…." He muttered lowly before he clenched his hands, the cat faunus sensing the anger coming out of him. "My damn brother… those damn Gammaizers… they have done nothing but ruin me and my dear sister… I will _never_ forgive him for what he has done to me and sister even more to Master…"

"He'll pay Alan… He is attacking our world after all…." Blake frowned, understanding his anger.

He clenched more until he took deep breaths and relaxed. "Right…." He muttered before he looked at Blake then walked to the counter. "Can… can you help me run this store…?" he offered.

She smiled softly, "I would love to help out."

"Help her out with what?" A familiar voice rang out.

The two turned to the entrance to see Ruby and his dear older sister, Alia. She was Alan's older sister and former princess of the Ganma Kingdom. She was the first to leave with Cody and Axel and the first to return to her human self. She was also the one who raised Axel and Luna for 10 years when they were trapped. She was considered a second mother to the two Sabers for what she has done to help the two and now she was able to experience what they do in Remnant. She had long black hair, pink eyes and was now wearing a grey turtle neck with a pink skirt that reached her knees and highheels. "Sister. Ruby." Alan nodded.

Ruby frowned, walking up and poking Alan in the chest, "So, ' _what'_ would Blake 'love' to help you out with?" She asked, anger in her voice.

Alan titled his head before replying, "Helping me run this store. Why would you be angered over that?"

"And you didn't ask me, because I'm not as tall as her? A Faunus? Or a bigger chest?!" Her face was red now with anger and embarrassment.

Alia giggled while Alan blinked along with Blake. "What do you mean by that?" He repeated.

Blake and Ruby looked at Alan while Blake realized one thing. ' _Dear Oum, he's like Axel when it comes to that mind of his…'_ She thought. The one thing about Alan and Axel was that Axel is a year older than him but also his mentor. In other words, both focus on fighting to reach their goal. "N-Never mind…" she said, disappearing in a cloud of rose petals.

"Alia? What did she mean?" He asked his sister.

"Looks like you took a few things from Axel when you two were children," She giggled. "You'll find out soon dear brother."

"I…. don't understand…"

"You will someday." Blake giggled softly. "It happened with Axel."

The doors opened as some customers began to enter. "Sister, Blake, may you help me with this?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Alan." Alia smiled before she and Blake began to help out the former prince.

* * *

Inside the Saber mansion, Cody was laying on the couch, looking at the two new powers he possesses. The Amazon Omega Eyecon and The Eyecon Driver G. Two new powers for him, and as he stared at them his mind began to wonder off. 'Will this affect him coming back?' 'Is having more power to stop others a good thing for him, or will it be his destruction?' More and more thoughts overcame him as his mind and body wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Having thoughts about your power?" He blinked before looking over the couch to see Kaito.

"Uh… y-yeah… I mean…" He replied. "Will this affect me coming back…? Or is it a good thing?"

Kaito frowned before he leaned against the wall. "Sometimes power can be a good thing while some aren't." He went into his other form as figure took his place. He was now a red and black skinned figure. His head was black with piercing blue eyes while the sides of his head was red while having two horns and a silver mouthplate . His armor was black with red trimmings while his arms were armored with his forearms being yellow and clawed. On his chest, there was a yellow chestplate with the symbol being that of Baron. " **Take me for example. During the Golden Fruit Competition, we went through a lot of challenges. I wanted to get stronger so the weak would fall..."**

"What… happened?"

" **I wanted more power and I risked my life numerous times."** He continued, looking at his hand. " **I have gotten a new Driver called the Genesis Driver but eventually… a fruit turned me into this, Lord Baron. For Kouta… it was different. He wanted power to protect people. At first he was only showing off with the armor but eventually… I considered him a rival to the point we fought each other multiple times."**

"He became a friend to you in the end, didn't he?"

Lord Baron went back to his actual human form. "He did… I even told him before I originally died, 'You are strong…'" He quoted, the only memory coming back as Cody noticed a small yet noticeable smile.

"Heh, truth be told Kaito… I don't think you should use that form in the tournament." Cody pointed out to the Lord Baron form, "Might scare people away and we might be kicked from the tournament."

"Don't worry, I have experience without it as well." He said with his smile gone and his normal expression present. "Just know this, power has two sides. It can be used to protect or to destroy. Which side is yours?" He reminded before walking away. "And Cody…" The Ghost Rider looked at the Baron. "Don't screw around when you use Kouta's power."

Cody chuckled softly, "G-Got it…" He nodded. And like that, Kaito went to his new room since he is staying in the mansion.

"Man, he's a bunch of sunshine's huh?" Yang said, walking into the room before hopping next to him. "Or is it bananas?"

"IT'S BARON!" Kaito's voice shouted from his room. He hated his armor being called Banana's or the simple mention of him and the fruit.

Yang chuckled, leaning next to her boyfriend as they sat there. "Still sad about not being part of the team later?"

"About as obvious as Cardin's temper." The young rider sighed. "But rules are rules."

"Hey, at least we can show off our skills on our first match." she winked, "And show other students that 'we' are off limits to them." She smirked at him.

Cody became flustered as he chuckled. "Y-Yeah…" He looked at Yang who smiled until the two heard the sound of a panicking snake. The Cobra lunged at Cody as it was coiled around his neck. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" He said, prying the snake off of him. "What's gotten into you?"

It hissed in a panic as it was using its tail to point to the outside of the room. It then sent a message to his scroll, making him look.

 _GET MASSSSSTER! I SSSSEE ATLASSSSS!_

Cody sighed, looking at Yang, "Guess rest time is over…." He smiled softly, standing up and rushing into the Head Saber room, where Axel was working on a few things. When he opened the door, he saw his brother cleaning Excalibur "We've got puppets."

Hearing this made Axel frown. "Damn it… guess they even include my home…" He gritted before he sheathed Excalibur and walked with Cody. "Hey Kaito! Atlas guys are here." He called out to his comrade/friend. The thing about Axel and Kaito, the two are similar in terms of how they once view the world as well as well as power. They hate it when there's Authority on themselves. Axel may be from an important family but for Kaito, he simply dislikes those who show authority to him since he has a code to follow, even when it is in another world.

Kaito walked out of the room, an angered frown on his face as he heads towards the door, along with Axel who had the same look, and a annoyed Cody as well. The three opening to the door as they see several Atlas robots, along with two head security chiefs. One was a male, around Aurora's age, with silver hair, green eyes and carrying a few staffs and two pistols. Next to him was a girl, around Yang's age, with pink hair, short, and carrying several small vials on her person.

"Vigilantes." The male scoffed.

"Can't we just cuff them? It's obvious they'll resist." The girl smirked. "Especially the devil and ghost there."

"Says the two weaklings," Kaito responded.

"Ohh, the bad boy is giving us mouth." The girl giggled.

Kaito's frowned deepened. He was willing to summon the Helheim vines to toss them far away.

"As much as I rather have these punk away, we can't do anything as of now, Janet." He informed her. "Not until the notice comes through."

"What notice?" Axel asked.

"To close off this mansion, and put you into Atlas security for the rest of the tournament." The male informed, "Council is deciding right now. And even your family name won't be able to stop it this time."

Cody gulped as he took a step back as he saw the change around Axel. For Kaito he was in the same temper. "My home…? MY HOME!?" He yelled. "You Atlas bastards even the damn council have no right! The Saber Family Manor has been around for generations, before even you or your own parents were born! The great King Arthur was the one who built this home and you think you would desecrate it!? Fat chance you bastards!"

"Keep up the temper, and the council will have to use the Ace Appeal in order to bypass that." The male informed.

Axel's eyes widen as he growled, "How did you find that?"

"General Ironwood had a friend who gave it to him on his deathbed. Now, I suggest you obey, or we'll be forced to use it." The male warned.

Axel growled until Kaito stepped forward. "Kaito."

He raised his hand before looking at the Atlas members. "Tell me, how long have you been with the stupid military?" He asked.

"4 years in loyal service." The male informed.

"3 for me!" The girl said next.

"Well it doesn't meant shit," He mocked. "You are in Vale. Not Atlas. Here, it is about how capable you are to defend yourself. The strong can put you down before you know it. I even heard some rather dirty secrets about the military. Oh let's say… creating life with a soul?"

The two chief's frowned at, getting into a stance as if ready for a fight. "Keep it like that, and we might have to act now, punk…." The male frowned.

"Keep up with what? It is you who is trying to take action?" He pointed out. "You do realize you are in a combat stance to fight while us three aren't. In other words _you_ are violating it."

"Stand down, Nexus." The two Atlas members turned, seeing Ironwood walk towards them with a disappointed look on his face, "I told you to back off for now. Unless something happens to initiate the Ace Appeal, leave them alone." He ordered them.

"Yes sir," They saluted before Ironwood looked at Kaito and Axel.

"And how can you know something of making a soul?" He narrowed at Kaito.

"Should I answer?" He jabbed a thumb to Ironwood, asking Axel. He shrugged. "Then let's say there are people who will find out soon enough. Guess the Alan boy was right, _making_ a soul _should_ be outlawed."

Ironwood frowned at this before nodding, "Dismiss you two…" He ordered the chief's. They saluted once more before leaving.

"This is sacred home, _General_ ," Axel reminded. "I would never abuse my status as a Saber. And even with military authority, you are trespassing."

"I know that. I didn't come here to fight or anything… In fact…" He turns to look at the mansion, a soft smile on his face, "I respect for what your family has done over the generations. I would not dare stomp on it…. But…" He turns back to them, "This was the Council's decision. To make sure you fall in line… If not, they could at least, shut you off from here, or worse, strip your title. And I don't want either of those to happen…"

"My brother won't fall in line, General," Cody frowned. "He is a changed person. He hasn't killed anyone in a long while. If the council thinks he would go back to what he does, they're wrong! He is the reason why I am strong to handle things"

"And believe me, I know that." He answered, "But due to what happened to Vale with those attacks, they don't want to take any chances." He said, walking away, "Just, try to be cautious… Should something happen from now till the end of the tournament that you cause, you could lose everything… Be safe." And like that, he walked away, leaving the mansion and the riders alone.

Axel took a deep breath before looking at Cody. "Thanks…" He thanked his adoptive brother.

"Hey, it's the least I can do…" he smiled but turned to where the chief's went, "Though.. Worried about those two. I have a feeling they only see us as threats…."

"They are only afraid," Kaito huffed. "Those two are only annoying weaklings."

"Still…" The young rider turned to his brother, "What were they talking about this, 'Ace Appeal'? What is it?"

"It's a special document, made by Arthur." Axel started, "He made it should someone in the family line becomes corrupt or does things that could harm Remnant or even the country. It's only used should they have no other way in stopping the family. Besides a document, it's also a weapon that renders the Semblance of the Saber's light useless. Made by Merlin himself." He looked at Excalibur. "I am not one to abuse power… sure I killed before but I was in a dark time back then."

"Regardless… We should be on guard now. They could use anything we do as an excuse to take control." Cody informed. "Think you can handle it, Kaito?"

"If it means to stay here, then I'll try." He answered in disappointment. "But I think you should be more focused than me, Cody. I have more experience, on par with Axel."

"Right." Cody nodded, looking at his scroll before a soft smile came on him, "I'll be right back. Have a surprise for you and Luna." He chuckled, racing off.

Kaito and Axel looked at each other then at Cody was in the distance, the atmosphere changed. "Anything Tsukasa told you?"

He nodded. "The enemies are making their move… the tournament… will be a start for them." He informed. "Tsukasa is seeing every Rider in this world to gather. Shotaro and Philip are right now searching for that man since the… Gaia Library is fully useable for Philip." He glanced at the sky before looking back at the pathway. "Axel, we may be 'secondaries' but what do you think to this?"

The azure Rider was quiet before he sighed, "From what we know, Kaito, I'm sure we have to be ready. My brother may be primary but I know he still has to find the reason."

"You see it too, huh?"

"Same way with Alan and myself… he doesn't notice it at all…" He and Kaito entered the mansion. "Let's hope he succeeds…"

"He will. Sides, there's one man right now, watching out. Seeing if he deserves everything that comes with the title, 'Kamen Rider'." Kaito said.

* * *

At the docks, the young rider was sitting there, waiting for someone. A soft smile on his hand before his scroll rang, looking at the message before sighing. "Really now? 'Running late'? Ugh…. Well… I'm patient." He sighed. The young rider looking down at the sleeping Grimm, curled up next to him as he pets it softly.

He smiled upon seeing Razor excited to the point he fell asleep. Even more, over the past week, he grew more feathers on his own. How can he tell? There are small signs of feathers forming on Razor's arms, the only thing that confused him was that they were white instead of gold. Inside, he was concerned since most Grimm have white plating or black feathers for avian-type Grimm. With Razor, he is developing white feathers unlike any other Grimm he seen, even the ones back home. It was somewhat a rare occurrence to see this. Even more, he grew a bit as well that he could literally feel the texture of the feathers on its head.

"Grimm in the city? People could get scared or in a panic if they found out." The young rider turned to see the pink haired Atlas girl standing near by, leaning against Cody's bike.

"He doesn't attack anyone or give off any bloodlust vibes. He's fine." Cody frowned. "Besides he's been with me for almost 11 years. Sure he is already half Ruby's height but he isn't dangerous."

"Still, cause of that attack, people sure have been terrified for any Grimm being on the streets…" She mused. "I even heard rumors of two hybrids who suddenly vanished the day those things turned to dust."

Cody frowned, standing up as he looks at her, "'Janet' was it? What are you trying to get at?" He asked her.

"Just admit it, trouble finds you everywhere you go."

Razor was still sleeping as its legs twitch, as if it was having a good dream while Cody frowned. "That's not true." He denied.

"Oh yeah? Then explain how you and some others were at Atlas to stop a robbery. The damage of several Schnee robots, encountering two organisms who should have been locked up, being a brother to a former killer, even harboring a 'harmless' Grimm?"

Cody clenched his fist, walking up to the Atlas girl, looking down at her since she was as tall as Ruby, "That is none of your business. I suggest you leave, Atlas Dog." He warned her, turning around and starts heading back to his Grimm.

"Tch…" She scoffed before walking away. ' _Almost had him…'_

The Grimm woke up with a yawn as it licked its lips before looking at Cody, chirping. "I'm okay, Razor." He assured, making the Grimm nuzzle. "You know, I wonder just how big you will get. You haven't grown after 10 years but now, you are already half the size of Ruby." He smiled, petting it before sounds of a boat can be heard. Looking up he smiles and waves, standing on the boat, coming into the harbor was that of his mother and father as they wave to him.

"About time you two showed up!" He chuckled, walking over as they got off. Hugging the two tightly, "Though… why take this rusty bucket? I thought your passes were still good?"

"We sort of lost them…." The father chuckled.

"Seriously?" Cody sighed, "Well, matters not… Come on. Axel and Luna are waiting. Aurora said she would be here by tomorrow." He informed the two.

His parents followed Cody to the Saber mansion but the two notice Razor as it was running around happily. "Cody… has Razor…"

"Grown? Heck yeah! He's already half of Ruby's height!" He smiled. "After 10 years, he's finally getting to what a Raptor Grimm's size is suppose to be, which is I think my height?"

The two looked concerned as they look at Razor as they saw the other features unlike last time. "Cody… later on, we have to talk." His mother said.

"Hm? What for? Something happened?" He asked her.

"It's about Razor but we'll explain later."

"What's there to talk? He's only getting bigger." Cody said, the young rider leading them towards the Saber mansion.

They began to have worried looks. "Cody… Has Razor been showing any unusual behavior during your time here?" His father asked.

"Well he was a little territorial with Zwei, often tearing some of Weiss's clothes even Blake's books." He listed. "Even more he sometimes doesn't like coming to Axel's mansion. Why?"

"Cody… Razor may be starting to experience it…"

"Huh?" He blinked, confused.

"What your mother is trying to say is that… Razor is developing the old ways of how Grimm are."

Cody turned before laughing, "Oh come on. That's not true. Razor would never be like that." He smiled, entering the home.

"Cody…"

"Axel! Luna! Mom and Dad are here!" He interrupted them.

The two Sabers looked at Cody but were surprised to see their adopted parents. "Mom? Dad?" Axel got out, surprised.

"Hey there." Their father smirked, waved to them. "So this is where you two live? I'm surprised."

"W-Well it's been passed down to each generation. Plus Alan, Alia, and now Kaito live here as well."

"Who's Kaito, dear?" Their mother asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Cody smiled. "He and Axel share similar ideals and views. He is also like me and Axel but called Baron."

"Like bananas?"

"IT'S BARON!"

They turned to meet the new addition towards the others before bowing in apology, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you…" She apologized.

Kaito sighed irritably, "Why must everyone call it Banana…"

"Maybe cause you use a Banana?" Cody pointed out.

Kaito glared at Cody who flinched before he scoffed. He looked at the parents, "As they said, I'm Kumon Kaito." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out my boys." the father smiled, holding out his hand to him.

He stared at the father for what felt like minutes before he slowly reached his hand out before grabbing hold, the two delivering firm grip on the handshake.

"Now that's covered, let me show you two around the mansion!" Cody smiled. "You gotta see the stuff Axel's family generation has even the great King Arthur."

* * *

"Come again," Alan waved off to a customer before he sighed and fell to a chair. The sun was beginning to set as customers frequently visit the bookstore. Blake and Alia left earlier since things settled down a bit in the store and now, he was the only one here as he moved away the scarf to reveal a clip on the side of his belt, holding two certain Eyecons. "Grimm, Sanzo, you can come out now."

The two Eyecons flew out of his pockets, taking in their walking Damashii forms as they sit down, Grimm was looking at one of the books, Blake 'accidentally' left behind, while Sanzo was meditating.

"Why must this generation make such raunchy novels?" Grimm sighed.

"Don't ask," Alan replied. "Blake is the one who reads them."

"At least this place is what it is, peace and quiet." Sanzo said.

Alan chuckled in agreement. It was one of the reason why he came to the store. It was quiet and peaceful to him, even if people stop buy to read books.

"So, what is wrong, Prince?" Sanzo asked, looking up at him.

"It's that Cinder witch." He frowned. "She is trying to use my master for her gain, attempting him to work for her." He got up. "Even now whenever I try to warn master about her intentions, she or her henchmen would prevent me. And the only chance of me telling master is at the mansion."

"Would others believe you? Cinder seems to be a manipulative woman." Sanzo pointed out.

"We'll see about that," he retorted.

"I do recall your sister and Blake meeting up with the others at the mansion." Grimm added.

Hearing this made Alan look at Grimm before he grinned. "Then let's go and inform my master of this."

As soon as he closed the store and locked it, he started to make his way to the mansion, but as he does, the young prince stopped looking ahead to see a few White Fang soldiers standing in the street, weapons ready as they walk towards him.

"Grimm. Sanzo." He whispered.

They nodded as they turn invisible as the White Fang soldiers were now close, the former prince closed his right hand to prepare his Semblance that is dangerous to all of Remnant, Anti-Matter; capable of producing a special poison to kill and pierce through the Aura and prevent them from healing.

" _ **Remember Prince… You promised no more killing to Specter…"**_ Sanzo reminded.

"Right…" He counted the number of soldiers and study their weapons before a grin formed. "What was my record last time?"

" _ **2 Minutes."**_

"Good, I need to see if I can beat it," his grin grew.

" _Maybe you need a new challenge… Master Alan.."_ A very familiar voice rang out, the White Fang Soldiers moving aside as the familiar Javel walked ahead.

"Javel…" Alan recognized with venom behind his tone.

"This time, I'll make sure you won't come back…" He glared, holding up his Commander Eyecon.

"Same goes for you, Javel." He countered. Knowing the machine is gone, Javel can't come back but for Alan, he is now human who can continue to age. You see, Alan was once Ganma but his own brother framed him and his sister of murdering their father. After that, he was taken in by Axel since the azure Rider and Luna were the only family they had left.

Javel clicked on it, electricity and smoke poured over him as he was now in the Ganma Commander form. It was mostly light blue with silver, along with an 'eye' like belt on his waist, and a clear blue visor that showed and iris.

Alan quickly grabbed an Eyecon from his side. It was black with a neon green Iris with the top having the word Necrom. He pressed the Eyecon to reveal the symbol.

 _ **STANDBY!  
**_  
He placed it inside the device before twisting it, extending his arm out.

 _ **YES SIR**_!

"This is what I am about to do to you, Javel." Alan said before pressing the button.

 _ **LOADING!  
**_  
A type of Damashii flew around him. It was mostly black with some green bulbs on the shoulders, while the hoodie had several green lines on it, mostly around the waist and chest area. "Henshin!" He tapped the top as a small drop of neon green liquid went inside the device. It was then a white verson of the transient armor formed around him, the Eye symbol looked like a target in the center with a line in the center with the sides being black with green edges, silver kneecaps with the center being green.

His helmet was like the iris of an Eyecon while the back was white.

 _ **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

The Damashii attached to his transient armor as a faceplate came up to his helmet. The new faceplate was one large circular visor with the edges being silver and the visor itself was neon green. His horn covered half of his visor while pointing upward.

This was the Rider Necrom. He hasn't been given the title of Kamen Rider yet, but he will gain it someday, just like his master. He lowered his hood, now fully armored and ready to fight.

Javel rushed forward, swinging his fist as they locked into a struggle, " _ **Your punches have gotten weaker, Master Alan…. Did these humans do that to you, or was it just cause you failed to protect the king?"**_ He taunted.

Alan gritted his teeth under his helmet before he grabbed Javel's wrist, twisting it before he delivering a haymaker, sending Javel stumbling. "Weak, no." He refuted. "Thanks to my master, I have continued on to becoming stronger. I learn from what I failed to do in combat."

Javel delivered a punch to the Rider but he spun to the left before delivering an elbow to the Ganma. The Ganma growled before he looked at the White Fang soldiers. " _ **What are you standing around for!? Assist!"**_

The soldiers nodded, pulling out their weapons as they begin to fire upon Alan, the former blocking only to be struck down by Javel. The Ganma Commander tossed several fireballs at him, forcing him back as the White Fang continue with their assault.

"Sanzo!" He called out as he grabbed the Eyecon. "Assist." He pressed the Eyecon, but oddly enough when he did, he felt the Eyecon resisting. "What the?"

" _ **Seems even they don't want your help!"**_ Javel smirked, striking Alan in the chest as sparks flew off, before the White Fang unloaded another round into him.

Sparks casted off of him as he stumbled. "Sanzo, what's going on?" He asked the Eyecon, avoiding another set of attacks from his opponents, only to receive no answer from him.

" _ **You're alone now Alan! Give up!**_ " Javel chuckled.

Alan stared at the Sanzo Eyecon once more before he placed it back. "No. I shall fight to the very end to protect not only myself but to others." He lifted his head to the group before he gripped his hands as green sparks formed. "I won't kill…" The spears formed, floating around him and in his grip. "But I can control my Semblance and make sure you lose this fight." He charged forwards them as Javel quickly changed tactics as he blocked one of the spears, only for Alan to strike the Ganma across the chest and strangely he didn't feel the Rider casting the energy it was suppose to do.

" _ **How did you…"**_

"One thing I learn that a human can control how effective their semblance can be." He grinned under his helmet. "I won't cast the poison and anti-energy… But I can do something with my Semblance thanks to the Faun- Blake." He focused on the reserves of anti-matter since the poison used for his Semblance uses lots of energy and so since he wasn't casting the poison, he was able to perform unique ways of the energy.

Green energy began to form on his hands before he thrusted his arms to the sides as they soon witness green energy shot out as the orbs of energy took shape as Necrom. "Even energy can create something new, including anti-matter."

" _ **T-That's impossible!"**_ Javel roared. " _ **Your Semblance was meant to use the anti-matter poison to kill!"**_

"I will no longer kill like I have, Javel." He refuted. "And thanks to my new… friends. I have learned how to harness my Semblance, seeing the potential it has instead of killing."

The energy Necrom's took stance as Alan cracked his neck. "Now… let's see how you can handle it?" The spears surrounded the three before they charged towards Javel. The first energy clone punched Javel in the chest, the Ganma blocking the next one but only to be greeted with Alan as his arm was coated in energy and punched Javel in the chest.

The White Fang soldiers aimed at Alan but the copies were in front of them, catching them by surprise before they tossed them to Javel, sending him to the ground. The Ganma soldier turned, only to be greeted by Alan's first, as he and his clones began wailing on Javel before tossing him into the air, with that done Alan twisted the Mega U-Loader as he pressed the button on it.

 _ **DESTROY!**_

He pressed the small bulb on the top as a green dropplet touched the panel where the Eyecon is at.

 _ **DAI-TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

The green Nercom seal forms behind him as the prince jumped up into the air, and flew right into Javel with a kick. An explosion erupted as the injured commander lands on the ground, back to normal.

Alan turned around before approaching him and looked down at the Ganma. "There is more to being human than being with Adel, Javel," he informed. "You only seek to harm us just so you can show Adel what you can do."

"Y-You… don't know… nothing… " He growled, trying to get back up.

"Look at yourself. You lost many times again master and Ghost," he argued. "Even now, you lost against _me_ , Javel. How much longer till _he_ realizes you are useless? You do recall what they do to the Ganma that become useless."

"I-I…. Lord Adel would never abandon me!" He denied.

"He did the same to my sister and I the moment Ghost first showed up." He added. "You will see soon enough Javel. And then you will see the reality of the 'great' Kingdom." He saw the White Fang about to escape in which he made his clones knock them out and tie them up. "Face it, Javel for reality can be painful when he finally notice it." He turned around as the sirens were heard. "I have to thank master and the others for that." He walked away, leaving Javel and the unconscious White Fang behind.

* * *

 _Back at the mansion, Axel was outside at the garden, frowning and holding his head as he sit there. Cinder was toying with him, he could tell. But he can't shake the feelings he's having right now of her. He hated this! He knew Weiss was for him, yet Cinder was starting to change things._

 _Even now, the guilt was catching up… His own demons around him. He has kept his demons close after he changed his ways and it often haunts him. The voices, his old self, even the way he is now. The hidden aura around him was absorbing more and more and his inner demons and his troubles. It was the fiery aura of the demon that is linked to a certain Eyecon that is in the Ganma realm._

" _Axel?" The young rider snapped out of it, turning to see Luna there, not Weiss. "Is everything okay?"_

" _I… I'm fine…" He replied. "I'm just upset is all… You know with Atlas and the stupid council…"_

 _Luna sat down next to him. "I don't want them to close this home either…" She agreed. "This was mother and father's even our grandparents… our ancestors… our former family… After centuries… This place is a holy ground to everyone…" She looked at Axel. "I know we can win this. This is our home."_

" _Yeah…" He nodded._

 _She smiled, walking up to him before hugging his arm, "I'm sure Weiss has a good reason for not being here… come on. Cody and the others are waiting."_

 _He nodded and followed his little sister to the mansion, ready to relax with his family and friends._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Hope you've enjoyed the first chap of Vol 3? Who's ready for this, and Vol 4 of RWBY next week? WOOP WOOP! Now, let's get something down now. That early Author's Note up top is going to be now part of every fic. I decided this cause I realized MANY people either do not read, care, or even skip/skim through my notes down here. So, in order to tell you all everything, including with answering questions, I had no choice but to put that up here.

Now, these few chaps of the start of this story, will be awhile before Vol 3 kicks off on the tournament. I wanted to do this to add some more conflicts, powers, and more. As well as try to introduce new characters from the fans who sent them, and our own. And Nexus and Janet is one I made. I wanted to have an overwhelming like presence with Atlas in Vol 3, with security cameras, more troops and these two Atlas warriors. They aren't meant to be dicks (at first). They're meant to be foils for them main characters, as well as a presence to them, to make sure they stay in line. For now, only a few things will happen. But who knows what will go on?

As for fan OC's and their teams being in this, they will be introduced, but not till the start of the tournament. I want to get a few things out beforehand. And before any of you ask, No. Mugen is NOT in Vol 3. He will be used in Vol 4, as for the plans I made ahead of time when I started this fic. And as for making an Ichigou movie, that's also not happening due to (Spoilers for future chaps) and we already made a movie fic, the crossover with ShadowBladeKnight's Wild Omega story. That was the movie fic, but not the last. I have one more in store, but it'll be awhile before that happens.

Also, there will be some changes to both the RWBY and Ghost story here. Can't say much, but one I can tell you all right now. And that is, the "Fake/False" Specter arc they've made to Ghost, WILL not happen here. I thought it was a dumb subplot and didn't serve as much since he was barely around it, and only for the end. So no, Fake Specter is not going to be in this. But Argos/Dark Ghost is. When? Can't say.

So, until next time, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Remnant Kitta!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 2: Remnant Kitta! A Friendly Acceptance!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Space._

 _The vast wonders as stars and planets bask in the universe. In one planet in the galaxy was the planet Earth. A planet filled with life but no Grimm._

 _However, even Earth faces conflict now and then. Now, now the focus wasn't about its history._

 _The focus was on a high school within Japan, filled with students that were wearing their respective uniforms. However one of the students stood out from all the rest._

 _The person in question was a teen who looks to be 17 with black hair worn in a regent hair style, a pompadour of impressive design which showed the teenager took great care of it. His Japanese features, with a tall and muscular build for a teenager his age, delinquent based clothing and a dog tag gave him an uncouth appearance._

But his eyes were what showed his true character, they were filled with joy, excitement, and a brightness that made the world seem a little bit kinder.

 _This was Kisaragi Gentaro, the young man who befriend everyone in this universe and beyond!_

 _The young man sighed with relief, it was a special break for his school as he relaxed inside what looked to be some kind of space station? Along with him inside, were several people, his friends that he has made over the year in his school, bonds he wouldn't trade for the world._

" _Ah mou…. I'm bored!" Gentaro cried out, his friends turning to him._

" _You could do some homework for once, Gen-chan?" Said the young girl with long black hair and a soft attitude, this was Gentaro's first friend Jojima Yuki._

" _Ugh…. I don't want that…. I rather make new friends! Like warriors!" He smiled brightly._

" _And that won't happen since there at bet any warriors around," the two turn around to see Kengo, the second person he met but also allowed him to use the a certain buckle._

" _It might happen," Gentaro countered._

" _Yeah, and you'll be in a new world too." Kengo smirked, teasing his friend._

" _Come on, Kengo-kun," Yuki pouted. "Gentaro and I always wonder if there are aliens,"_

" _And I don't doubt that either. But with what we have right now, it'll take several generations before we head to a new world." The young man sighed. "Or at least we find the Presenters."_

 _But in mere seconds, the alarms went off in the New Rabbit Hatch, that was made for them by their school. Kengo frowned, running to the console before his eyes widen. On the other screen showed that of a humanoid figure, but had several orbs with stars on them, resembling the Scorpio Sign on it, along with features of the said arachnid._

" _The Scorpio Zodiart!?" The group exclaimed in recognition._

 _It was one of Gentaro's enemies who was the first Horoscope Zodiart he encountered after becoming a certain hero. It was suppose to be gone after the fight against the 12 Horoscopes._

" _Seems Scorpio is attacking some facility near by." Kengo frowned, typing away on the computer, "Oh no… It's heading towards the Nuclear Reactor! If it destroys it, everything within a 100 miles will be bathed in deadly radiation!"_

 _Gentaro frowned before he got the needed equipment. "Yosh, it's time to beat it again!" He grinned._

* * *

 _Inside the Nuclear Reactor, the Scorpio Zodiart growled, looking at the reactors before it began to wail on them, wanting to cause as much destruction to it. "Mitsuaki Gamou…. You'll pay for what you did… and I'll take my revenge by erasing your school!" The Scorpio Zodiart growled, sounding feminine._

 _It threw back its fits only for something to catch it. The Zodiart turning around to see what looked like to be a space outfit. Fully white with some orange and black on the chest. The arms showing odd symbol of that a Orange circle, a Black Square, a Blue X, and a Yellow triangle. The head resembled that of a rocket, with a black spot in the middle, two large orange eyes, with white like fins, and a odd belt on its waist._

" _Fourze…." Scorpio growled._

" _Looks like it's a rematch, Scorpio," he chuckled before swiping the left side of his helmet before aiming his fist at her, "Let's settle this one on one!"_

" _This time, I won't let my poison end you… I'll do it myself!" Scorpio growled, charging ahead as it threw punch after punch, the armored astronaut dodging in time as it's hook claw, embedded into the wall, as what looked like acid pouring out from the tips eat away at the wall behind it._

" _That was close," he sighed before avoiding another attack._

" _Then dodge this one!" Scorpio shouted, the tail on the back of its head shooting out towards the warrior._

 _He ducked again before the boosters to help him give a lift before tackling the Zodiart into another area of the facility, away from the nuclear reactor room._

" _Why? Why must you always get in my way?!" Scorpio growled, kicking Fourze off of it._

" _It is to protect my friends and those who will become my friends," he answered before punching the Zodiart in the face, sending her flying._

 _The Zodiart growled, sending a few spikes at the warrior before rushing off, as she does a portal opens up as she jump in. Fourze, while surprised, before he could rush in after her, the black square on his arm began to ring, like if he was being called in by a phone or something._

 _ **RA-DAR ON!**_

 _What formed on his arm was a small device, resembling a radar with a screen and buttons. "Kisaragi! What happened to the Zodiart?" On the other side of the screen showed an image of Kengo._

" _Oh… Uh . It went through some portal," he moved his arm to show his friends._

" _Hmm.. wherever it went to, we can't let a Zodiart harm them. Ready to go through, Kisaragi?" Kengo smirked._

" _You know it!"_

" _But before you do…" Nearby a small drone flew down, dropping off a small box, inside was that of a new switch. While it resembled that of his Rocket Switch, the whole thing was orange instead. "A new Rocket Switch. Don't know what it'll do, so be careful."_

" _Hai!" He looked at the portal. "Yosha! Ikuze!" He immediately rushed into the portal but as he went in, he was being spun around as he was in the portal._

 _After a while, the portal formed on the ground and shot Gentaro out if it and he landed on his back in the crater._

" _Ite…"_

" _Gentaro-kun, are you alright?" Kengo asked, his image slightly distorted before it regained its focus._

" _I'm alright," He smiled under his helmet. "Although…" He looked at his surroundings._

 _The young man walked out of the crater before his jaw dropped in from what he is seeing when he went up the hill. He was seeing a lot of lights and everything! The buildings were a little original but the tech, even from afar was fascinating! He looked at the night sky, only to see a shattered moon to his surprise._

 _There was no place on the planet to look like that or the moon to look like that ! He must be on a new planet!_

" _Sugoi!" He beamed. "Kengo! I might be in a new planet! Planet KITAAAA!"_

" _Repeat that?" Kengo asked in surprise as his friends were seen in the screen._

" _Gen-chan, did you say another planet!?" His friend beamed._

" _Hai but I'm gonna find that Zodiart before it does anything."_

" _Alright," Kengo nodded. "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid. If it_ is _another planet than you might not understand them…"_

" _I'll be fine besides making friends is what I do!" Kengo sighed upon hearing his response before the call ended. Even from another planet, he was lucky to receive the video call from them. "Yosh! Time to find that Zodiart!"_

" _Is that you, Fourze?" A familiar voice asked._

 _The Rider turned around, only to see a certain dimensional Rider. "Senpai?" He blinked under his helmet._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Inside the Saber Mansion, Axel was in his study, looking down at his hands. The guilt grew more and more on him as he tried to push it down. But he just couldn't take it anymore…. He couldn't take lying to Weiss anymore. The only problem was he hasn't seen her in a few days…. Could she have found out already?

He shook that thought out of his head before looking out the courtyard to see Alan practicing his skills again as he was sparring against Blake. He smiled softly to see his student spar.

"Maybe…. I should spend the day with my team after class tomorrow?" He said to himself, taking up his scroll and ringing up Jaune.

 _[Hello?]_

"Hey Jaune. Its Axel… I…. I was wondering… mind if the whole team…. Goes out on a mission in a bit?" Axel asked him.

If he could have seen Jaune's face, it was that of total surprise.

 _[You…. want to go… on a mission with us? Is this a prank from Ruby or something?]_

"No, no prank. I…. really would like to get better at teamwork with you guys…" Axel said softly.

After awhile of silence, Jaune spoke up, _[Yeah. I think we all would like that…. Meet you at the Bullhead.]_ Jaune replied, the young rider smiling as he hung up to go join them.

* * *

A week past since then, Axel has been enjoying his time with his team, much to the surprise of the others. Even Alan and Cody were surprised to hear that.

"So wait, you're not kidding? He has been on 10 missions with you guys?" Cody got out surprised.

"Yeah, he even helped us with the tougher missions too." Nora nodded.

"I'm surprised for master to allow other people to join him on missions." Alan commented.

"I guess he's finally accepting us." Jaune smiled.

"Well, I'm sure Weiss would be excited for that." Yang smiled, "where is the Ice Queen anyways?"

"Weiss said she had some urgent business to take care of…. She wouldn't tell me why…" Ruby frowned.

"Regardless, it's obvious something is up with him too…" Cody said, turning to the rider who was in a daze. "You sure, you don't know anything Luna?"

"I don't…" She lowered her head. "Sometimes my brother mostly focuses on his training as if he is trying to clear his thoughts."

"I'm sure he has his reasons…. He'll tell us someday." Pyrrha reassured.

"I hope so…." Cody sighed before he noticed Weiss entering the cafeteria. "Hey there's Weiss."

She turned to him, not responding before taking her seats, the others, minus Axel noticing as well.

' _Yeah… something is up with both of them…'_ Cody frowned. The bell rang, notifying them that it was time to go back to class. "We should head to class."

The group finished their meals as they head into class, odd enough even Kaito was there as well, leaning against the wall in the back. They take their seats respectively before the bell rang once more as Glynda walked into the room.

"Morning class." She said to them all as they all responded back to her, except Kaito.

"Strangely as it sounds, we have a new student joining the class for today," Glynda sighed, earning a few murmurs of surprise. First it was Cody then the Sabers and eventually Alan and Kaito (who barely shows up)? Who else is there? The professor turned to the door. "You may enter."

The said person entered the classroom but surprisingly and shockingly, he wasn't wearing the Beacon uniform or any other academy uniform. Instead, a teen who looks to be 17 with black hair worn in a regent hair style, a pompadour of impressive design which showed the teenager took great care of it. His Japanese features, similar to some of the other worldly Riders that Team RWBY and Team JNPR know, with a tall and muscular build for a teenager his age, delinquent based clothing and a dog tag gave him an uncouth appearance.

But his eyes were what showed his true character, they were filled with joy, excitement, and a brightness that made the world seem a little bit kinder.

Whispers began to start as the young teen wrote his name on the board in both English and another language some find curious. "Introduce yourself, young man." Goodwitch advised.

The young man turned around, looking at the students with a smile. It was a good thing he took English class. "I'm Gentaro Kisaragi! I hope we all get along and become good friends," he bang his chest twice with his fist then pointing at them as if it was his usual introduction to new people.

' _Is he serious?'_ Cody got out in his thoughts. ' _He seems more positive than Ruby.'_ Oddly enough gaining a small smack from the huntress as he turns to her, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Oh, no reason." She huffed.

"It is unknown how long Mr. Kisaragi will stay, so for now, please do your best to get along with him." Glynda said to everyone.

"Why should we get along with some idiot like this?" Cardin huffed.

Gentaro chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets, "I get along with everyone and became friends with them back home," he smiled.

"Yeah right, and I'm a chicken."

"Wouldn't be the first time we thought that." Cody chuckled.

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone back at my other school," the young man remarked to Cardin. "He had the same attitude and personality but after becoming friends with him, he was a better person."

"Regardless…. Today we are having a sparring match. Hope you all are prepared for a roulette?" Glynda said, the screen showing up behind her with everyone's names.

"Ooh!" Gentaro beamed as he sat with Team RWBY and JNPR. He looked back and noticed Kaito too!

The names began to spin quickly, turning around and around until it stopped at Cardin's name, as well as the new guy's.

"Yeah!" Gentaro pumped his fist in the air, rather excited for a spar.

"Heh, with this, I can put that punk in his place." Cardin smirked.

"You two get your uniforms and get in the ring." Glynda informed.

"Uh… I don't even have a combat uniform," Gentaro chuckled nervously. "I only have this," he gestured to his current clothing.

"Then that will do for now." Glynda nodded. "And you _should_ wear the academy uniform, Mr. Kisaragi."

"Don't have to," he smiled. "I did the same at my other school, I don't wear school uniforms."

"Very well…" She sighed, "Proceed."

* * *

Inside the arena, Cardin and the new student Gentaro stood inside, a short distance away from each other as the large Leader swung his mace around, ready to strike this idiot down into the ground.

"You ready for this?" Cardin questioned the young man.

"Ready when you are!" He smiled, "And we will be good friends when this is done."

"Yeah right," the bully scoffed.

"Haha, just like Shun," Gentaro chuckled. He remembered Tsukasa telling him about this school and they have sparring matches. Even having a spar can form a new bond between friends! The young man knew that the people on this planet have this Aura which shields them, even enhancing their attacks along with their weapons and Semblance and so…

He reached in his jacket before pulling out a large buckle made of a sky blue space-age material. The center had some kind of black screen while on either side were two slots made for something with red switches underneath each slot. On the far right was a silver handle which looked like it may activate some kind of ignition. Inside the slots were strange switches that confused some but to the members of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Alan, they saw it had to buckle.

He placing the buckle to his waist and to their surprised a belt actually formed around the waist.

"Don't tell me…" Cody got out.

He then pressed the first two switches on his right then on the left before he crossed his left arm onto his chest and the right hand on the lever. With that the countdown begins.

 _ **THREE!**_

 _ **TWO!**_

 _ **ONE!**_

"Henshin!" He called out loudly, pressing the handle forward into its drive position. A ring of metal appeared in a flash of light around his waist before it raised into the air with white light. Wireframe lines appeared over him, covering his body with a suit of armour which solidified into an actual suit. Once the energy had formed completely, the ring vanished and the light died down to reveal Gentaro within a complete suit that surprised everyone.

The entire suit was white and appeared to be made of a material which had wire mesh in it, making it look like a space suit of some sort. The torso had orange lines running down the sides with black on the shoulders. The shoulders themselves were silver on the front with black on the rest. His arms and legs were covered with white mechanical gauntlets each with their own decoration. The right arm was adorned with an orange circle, right leg with a blue X, left leg with a yellow triangle, and his left arm with a black square. Finally his head was covered in a white helmet which was pointed with a black face, large orange eyes, short silver antennae with a green stone were on the forehead. At the sides on the jaw line were small wings like of a spaceship. On his back was a small propulsion pack, like a rocket exhaust.

"UUCCHHUUUU… KKKKKIIIITTTTTAAAAAA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while his arms were raised to the air, his voice reaching to the cosmos of the galaxy.

"He's a Kamen Rider?!" Yang and Blake gasped, with Ruby squealing in excitement.

"What the? Your like those three losers?!" Cardin pointed to Cody, Axel and Alan.

The armored teen looked at the teens then at Kaito. "Yo, Baron-kouhai!" He waved.

Kaito facepalmed. "I knew I saw him somewhere," he sighed irritably.

"You know him?" Alan asked.

"I met him during the Showa/Heisei War in Zawame City," he answered. "And he goes by-"

"I am Kamen Rider Fourze," Gentaro swiped his hand across the side of his helmet before pointing his fist at Cardin. "Let's settle this one on one."

"That." Kaito finished.

"I wonder what powers he has?" Ruby beamed, moving excitingly.

"The power of the cosmos, using Cosmic Energy that comes straight from space." Kaito informed.

"AWESOME!" Ruby shouted, getting the attention of Fourze, quickly.

"Got another Space fan here!" He chuckled.

"Pay attention, idiot!" Cardin growled, swinging his mace at the Rider.

He ducked without looking before using the boosters on his back to fly over Cardin. "I was paying attention," Gentaro pointed out. He flipped a switch.

 _ **RO-CKET: ON!**_

Orange energy formed on his right arm before it assembled, forming a rocket that ignited, surprising the students and his opponent.

"Woah… I didn't expect that…" Cody got out.

"What the heck is that?" Cardin pointed to the large rocket.

"Rocket Switch," Gentaro pointed at the switch. "I have 36 others along with these four on my belt."

"Then that's…" Ruby counted before she found out the number. "40 different weapons! He can use four weapons in his belt at the same time!"

"Right you are, red hiding hood-chan," Fourze gave her a thumbs up before looking at Cardin. "Ikuze! Rider Rocket Punch!" The rocket propelled him towards the bully as the rocket hit him in the gut, sending him flying and landed out of the ring.

"W-Winner…. Kisaragi Gentaro….." Glynda said with surprise. Cardin on the ground with shock and anger.

"Wow… that was the fastest ring out ever…." Jaune pointed out.

"Whoops… I guess I used too much force on that punch," Gentaro chuckled nervously before approaching Cardin, reaching his hand out. "But that was a good match! I hope we can be good friends, Cardin."

The young hunter growled, smacking his hand away before standing up, "As if I'll be friends with an idiot!" He growled, storming out of the room.

The armored Rider rubbed the back of his head before hopping off the arena, landed in front of the students. "Yosha! Maybe I can make more friends along the way." He smiled under his helmet before rushing up to the riders. "So you guys are the new Riders!? Rider Kitta!" He raised his arms out upon the last sentence.

"Uh… Y-Yeah… I'm Kamen Rider Ghost. The one next to me is Specter and the one in green is Necrom…. But he has yet to earn the title…." Cody informed him.

"Haha, I declared myself as a Kamen Rider," Gentaro informed before his arm rang, making him flip the switch.

 _ **RA-DAR: ON!**_

It distorted for a moment before showing his friends. "Oh! Yuki-chan, Kengo!"

" _I told you not to say my name so casually…"_ Kengo sighed.

He moved his arm for the other students to see. They took notice that the two were wearing uniforms but in some form of lab. "Check it out Yuki-chan! I met cool warriors even three Kamen Riders!"

" _New world Kitta!"_ Yuki beamed.

"Mr. Kisaragi! Please put it away until after class?" Glynda frowned, crossing her arms at him with a stern look.

"I'll contact you two in a bit," Fourze said to the device before he flipped the switch. "Sorry Goodwitch-sensei." He bowed with a nervous smile under his helmet.

She blinked at the honorific, pushing her glasses, "It is alright. Take your seat so we can continue." She said to him.

He nodded, flipping the switches before his armor vanished, revealing his smile. He sat next to Ruby who stared at the belt. So many weapons in one object!? It was a dream come true!

"Next match, Yang Xiao Long vs Cody Aldrich." Glynda said, as the roulette stopped on their names, the two looking at each other.

"Heh, it was bound to happen sooner or later….." Cody smiled.

"Good luck, Cody-kouhai!" Gentaro said his good luck to the ghost rider.

* * *

 _In the halls of the academy, Cardin was angered. Why? All because of that new kid. He beaten him in one punch and even more he is one of those Riders like the three morons and the stupid banana. He lost once to Axel, then to Cody, and even last week against Jaune. JAUNE! Of everyone he shouldn't have lost to, he lost to that weak hunter._

" _Damn it!" He growled, striking the wall as it cracked under his grip. "Why did I lose again?! I shouldn't have lost.. yet….."_

" _ **Do you**_ _**want to wish upon the great stars?"**_ _A voice asked._

 _He turned around to see a cloaked figure, seeing a scorpion headdress over its head while the cloak covered its entire body, revealing only its Stingers that were on its forearms. Was it some sort of special Faunus?_

" _What is it to you, freak?"_

 _The figure chuckled softly before raising its hands, gesturing to the sky. "_ _ **Do you wish to have power?"**_ _It asked again. "_ _ **And be amongst the great stars of the cosmos?"**_

" _Power? I want strength! Strength to beat any weakling in my way!" He growled, oddly enough his Aura resonating to something in the figure's cloak. It chuckled before reaching in its sleeve and pulled out a black switch._

" _ **Let this be your wish,"**_ _it grabbed his hand and handed it to him, "_ _ **Let this be your power to show them who is the strongest of all."**_ _it stood back as smoke to that from space appeared with it before it vanished into the shadows._

 _Cardin looked down, a hunger filled grin forming his lips as he walks away, possibly out to test this new power out._

* * *

Back at the classroom, Cody and Yang stood in the arena, stretching slightly before the young rider made his belt form, surprising Gentaro along with a brightful smile on his face.

"Is that, Cody-kouhai's Driver?" Gentaro asked, turning to Ruby.

"Yep! It's the same for Axel." She beamed. "They both have the same belt but different Eyecons. They gave give them power of the spirits!"

"Ooh! Just like me, Eiji-san, Shotaro-senpai and the others after Tsukasa-san!"

"You know Shotaro and Tsukasa too?" Luna said, surprised.

"Hai! Shotaro-Senpai helped Eiji-san and I beat the Super Galaxy King!"

"Who's Eiji?"

"OOO".

"You mean, Avian don't you?" Ruby tilted her head, "Avian is OOO."

"No, it's Eij-san."

"No, Avian!" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Eiji-san helped me stop Super Galaxy King. He even earned Super TaToBa and for me, Super Rocket Switch." Gentaro informed before turning back to the fight with Ruby in awe.

He was really serious! No one knows the word TaToBa but a Super version of it!

"Ready to finally brawl, Yang?" Cody smiled.

"Ready when you are, Cody," Yang winked.

The young rider smiled, taking out the Ore Eyecon before clicking on it. He then places it in his driver and upon closing it, the Ore Damashii flew out, circling him as Gentaro watches in awe.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

"Henshin!" He called out, pushing in the driver.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_ _ **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The transient armor formed around him as the Damashii placed on, with the Ore masking donning onto his face. Cody folding the hood down as he gets in a fighting stance, Yang smiling as she does as well, circling each other as they wait for the right moment to strike.

With one last step, the two charge at one another, striking their fists together as a shockwave blew out from the blow, but Cody's arm gave out as the blonde huntress powered through and striking his chest, casting sparks to fly off as his Aura to deplete slightly.

"Ow… should've figured you wouldn't go easy on me…" Cody groaned, rubbing his chest.

"What can I say, Yusuke and Axel taught us, remember?" She reminded.

"Ooh! Yusuke is here too!" Gentaro beamed.

"Well then, guess I should test 'his' strength out?" Cody smirked, bringing out his newest Eyecon, clicking it as he placed it inside. The new green, reptilian Damashii flew out of the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

"You wouldn't dare… Not on your girlfriend…" Yang glared at him.

"It's as you said, 'We were trained by them' And they keep hammering it down, 'Don't hold back, even against the ones you love.'. Which is Rule 15." Cody reminded her, pushing in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! OMEGA!**_

 _ **ORE GA NO AMAZON! SAIGO NO OMEGA!**_

The Damashii did its pose to that of a certain Rider they met a week ago before it donned onto the young rider as he got into an animalistic pose, ready to fight.

Kaito and Gentaro blinked before looking at Ruby. "There was another Rider here?" Gentaro asked.

"Yep! He was the toughest one, close to Yusuke in terms of strength and experience." Ruby smiled.

"And what was his name?" Kaito asked.

"Kamen Rider Amazon Omega," Blake answered. "It turns out he is the current Amazon of the heisei era while Showa Amazon is the Amazon of the Showa era."

"I gotta meet him then!" Gentaro smiled.

"You might want to hold on," Weiss frowned. "Amazon Omega left a week ago. He still has to handle the problems in the world he is in."

"I wonder how he is doing anyway?" Ruby wondered. "He, Mamoru, and Leone were cool people to be with. Even Weiss liked having Mamoru around."

"Hey!" Weiss blushed, looking away from Ruby.

Cody quickly rushed towards Yang, waving his hands like they were claws as he began to push her back, hoping he had enough time to take her out before her Semblance kicked in. He swiped before kicking her back, as he summoned a new weapon from his belt, it was short, with some kind of liquid on the end, quickly forming into a small dagger as he swung it at her almost cutting her cheek.

"I take it the Eyecon give him some abilities?" Kaito assumed.

"Due to our friend, it allowed him to use an assortment of weapons. From a simple dagger to a large sword that is as tall as Cody. Even more, his arms and legs were strong enough to cut through even Cody's swords a week ago. He knew what to use and I guess Cody learned a few things from him" Blake explained, reading her book. "For someone who is human on the outside that is…"

"Hm… just like me," Kaito nodded, understanding the problem. Outside he was human but inside, he was Lord Baron.

"He may have been scary in the armor but he is a very nice person," Ruby pointed out.

"I recall him experiencing instincts," Axel recalled.

"Oh right, the whole eating meat only and eventually mating, almost to two women he knew." Alan answered, raising two fingers. Some of the female members did not want to be reminded of that conversation. Even meeting that busty blonde, Leone, they could tell a few things.

"Time to end this!" Cody shouted, swiping once more, but upon his swing, his face went pale, as he noticed a few strands of Yang's hair falling onto the ground.

"He's screwed," Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Axel, Alan, Luna, and Kaito said in unison.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gentaro asked.

" _Never_ mess with her hair, Gentaro. That is all we can say for what you are about to see is her wrath," Blake warned, the young Rider turning his head to see Yang's hair glowing and her eyes red.

"Sugoi," He commented.

"I-It was an accident Yang…" Cody gulped, trying to plead mercy from her, as the arena started to look like a sauna, covered in complete steam from Yang's anger. Before they knew it, they heard punches and kicks, making some of the students wince or look away while Axel, Gentaro, Alan, and Kaito only stared as they can hear each hit. When the steam died down, Cody, now out of his armor and Aura depleted on the ground, covered in a few bruises.

Glynda sighed, "Yang Xiao Long wins…. Someone take him to the nurse's office?" She asked the others.

Kaito sighed, "I'll handle it… again…" He raised his hand. He hated being the volunteer for his kouhai. He helped Cody up before the two left the room while Gentaro smiled. "That was a good fight!" The others look at him, "What?"

* * *

Dinner was around as Gentaro was talking to _every_ student he approaches. The teams were surprised how one person was making friends with some of the people, even the Faunus students.

"For someone who looks like a bad boy, he looks like a nice guy," Pyrrha commented, seeing the Rider talk to Team CFVY since they were the next team to be approached by the space rider.

"That's just his appearance. Gentaro just likes the look…." Kaito informed them.

"Seriously?" Cody deadpanned, flinching in pain as he rubs his shoulder. "Could've thrown that punch easier…."

"It is what he is…." Kaito sighed. "He even died once."

"What!?" They exclaimed. "Then how is he…?"

"The cosmic energy brought him back," Kaito answered. "His connection with it was strong enough to bring him back and defeat the remaining kaijins in his school."

"Just how strong is he?" Alan questioned, turning towards Gentaro.

"Considering his 'friendship', his goal to make everyone his friend, the cosmic energy sensed the pure hearted goodness in him." The Baron explained, taking a bite of his food. "He even met other Riders along the way and it helped him stay strong. He was one of the first Riders of the Neo-Heisei era to make an enemy his friend, for good intentions."

Axel turned to the cosmic rider, surprised to see him have something so basic give him so much power. "How… is that even possible?" He muttered.

"What do you think?" He gestured to the sky that is outside of the building. "Like I said, he uses Cosmic Energy, something that is empty but filled with stars and planets. Space is one of the reminders that even something so large and empty, there is potential."

"Incredible…" Weiss got out. "Hopefully none of those Atlas students we met at the mansion don't bother him."

"Too late," Kaito faceplanted, pointing at Gentaro who was approaching the two students that Team RWBY and JNPR hate.

With Gentaro, he smiled at the two. "Yo!" He waved to the two Atlas students

"You know, students are required to wear their school uniforms." Nexus crossed his arms.

"I don't wear uniforms. Same thing I did at my other school," He smiled.

"That wasn't a request." Nexus grabbed his shoulder.

Gentaro looked at the hand on his shoulder then at Nexus. "Hehe… brings back the day I was transferred to Amanogawa High." He chuckled upon the memory of the day Shun and his group of jockeys were gonna fight him but he won… until Shun cheated by using Yuki as leverage.

"I suggest you follow the rules, boy…" Nexus warned.

"Hmm…" Gentaro pondered. "I do follow rules but I'm not that into uniforms since this is what I always wear. How about we become friends? It is one of my goals by befriending everyone I meet."

"That idiot is gonna get himself hurt," Weiss hissed.

"Just wait for it," Kaito assured.

"I said get to your uniform no-" He was suddenly flipped over without even noticing as Gentaro smiled as he looked down at Nexus.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know?" The space Rider reminded, patting his shoulder that Nexus held. "Besides, Goodwitch-sensei didn't mind when I was in their class."

"You… just assaulted an Atlas soldier!" He growled, jumping up before grabbing and tossing Gentaro aside.

The cafeteria became quiet as Gentaro was balancing himself on one hand, never impacting the ground, standing upside down before he backflipped to stand up. "Atlas? Kinda sounds like a dictionary of maps?" He remembered. "But I can forget that right now, it is my goal to be friends with everyone after all."

"You're going to pay for assaulting me.." Nexus frowned, drawing out to staffs, one red and one yellow. He charged towards gentaro and swung it but the Rider moved back before he ducked from the next swing. When Nexus swept Gentaro off his feet, the Rider grabbed the staff and reversed the flip to Nexus who fell down.

"Woah…" Ruby got out, stars in her eyes. "He knows what he is doing!"

"He was trained at a young age in martial arts." Kaito informed the two teams. "Fighting the kaijins and other Riders, it boosted his experience in combat along with the help of the Cosmic Energy in him. It's the same for the other Riders."

"You shouldn't have grabbed that…" He smirked, the yellow staff lighting up as electricity poured into Gentaro.

The shock surrounded him before it died down as his hair poofed out. "Sugoi…" He got out before he shook his head, his hair somehow back to its usual style. "And I thought the Elek Switch was the only electric weapon out there."

"What?!"

Even Axel was surprised to see this. He withstood electric-Dust powered weapon and they are extremely difficult to use.

"Hehe, Elek Switch uses a higher voltage to hit my opponents. Pretty cool staff though" He chuckled, twirling the staff before handing it to Nexus.

Nexus growled, "If that's the case, how about some gravity?!" He shouted, pulling out a staff with dark purple glyphs on it as it surrounded the young rider.

"Just like moving in the moon," Gentaro smiled. "You should see how it is in outer space."

"Did he say…"

"Moving on the moon?" Another student replied.

Gentaro must have heard it as he pumped his fist to the air. "I have been to space numerous times and it's awesome! UCHU KITTAA!" He responded before the gravity glyphs stopped and he fell on his rear. "Ite…"

"I see using Dust on you won't change you mind… Maybe a meeting with The 'License' will change your mind?" He growled in anger.

"Huh? You mean IDs?" He asked until Axel stopped Nexus.

"Nexus, that isn't necessary. He is only a student who makes friends." The azure Rider informed. "And I recall you placed your hand on his shoulder with a firm hold that wasn't a normal hold, that _is_ considered a gesture of violence so in other words, he defended himself."

"Why don't you butt out of this, Devil?" He growled.

"What is going on here?" The doors open to reveal Glynda and Ironwoods, both with concerned faces.

"Oh! I wanted to be friends with Nexus-san here," Gentaro jabbed his thumb to the said teen. "But he instead decided to place a gesture of harming so I only defended myself while having fun at the same time." He gave a thumb up.

"'Gesture of harming'? What does he mean by this, Nexus?" Ironwood asked, crossing his arms as he glares at the soldier.

"He wasn't wearing an academy uniform-"

"But I am in this school," Gentaro added, making Nexus glare.

"And I was warning him to wear one but I… got hold of his shoulder with a grip…." He admitted.

"See?" Gentaro motioned with a smile. "Just ask the others who watched, they saw it too." The two teachers looked at the other students who nodded in confirmation.

"Nexus…. In my office…" Ironwood demanded.

"But sir-"

"That is an order."

Nexus lowered his head, "Yes sir…" He followed Ironwood while Glynda looks at Gentaro then following the General.

"Arigato, Axel-san," Gentaro smiled. "You are a good friend."

Hearing this made Axel look at Gentaro. "A good friend…?" he blinked. To him, it was the first time hearing that from someone to his surprise.

"Yeah! In fact." He smiled, taking Axel's hand as he began his signature friendship ritual before finishing it off. "There! Now, we're best friends!" He smiled.

Axel looked at Gentaro before it started out as a small smile until it grew to an actual smile.

"Hey! You are showing a real smile," Gentaro beamed. "I knew there was still goodness behind that fake smile."

Axel looked away nervously, "So you can tell?"

"Of course! Ryusei did the same thing." He placed his fist to his chest. "This is a start of a good friendship between Kamen Riders."

From the two teams, they couldn't believe it. Gentaro has finally made Axel show a real smile for once, even more telling him that they are best friends.

"He… smiled…. I haven't seen a warm smile on him in years….." Luna said with awe.

"I'm…. just as shocked as you…" Cody agreed. "Who knew that Gentaro could actually change a person all from his words and becoming friends."

"As I said before, it is who he is." Kaito drank his soda. "The two can relate as well."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, now curious to how Gentaro and Axel are like despite their opposite personalities.

"Gentaro lost his parents when he was little and his grandfather had to take care of him." The Baron answered. Their eyes soften upon this. Just like Axel, having parents who died and growing up as they were raised by someone. For Axel, he and Luna were raised by Alia while Gentaro was raised by his grandfather. Two Riders who grew up in different environments, two different paths they took. A Rider who killed the enemy and a Rider who makes friends. Both are opposites but the one thing they share was their belief to protect those around them, those that are close to them.

The group watched Axel and Gentaro talk to each other, as they saw Axel's smile. Before more thoughts come to mind, the doors were kicked open, revealing a _big_ bulky figure. He was covered in heavy red armor with orbs on certain parts of its armor as if it was making a pattern. He was carrying a shield and large sword as the tall figure roared out.

Gentaro's eyes widen as he shot up from his seat. "The Orion Zodiart!?" He recognized. He couldn't forget the first Zodiart he defeated.

"Great, another annoyance… Axel! Alan!" Cody called out to his other friends.

"Matte!" Gentaro halted.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"If you beat it here, you will cause an explosion large enough to destroy this school and 2 miles of the forest that is next to this school!" Gentaro warned.

"Heh, don't worry! I've got a Rider to help me out." Cody smiled, holding up the Wizard Eyecon, making Gentaro's eyes widen.

"Wizard? That's Haruto-san's!" He recognized

"Hm, well I never learned of the one who gave me his ring… For as I know, he only called himself Wizard." Cody noted, "But none the less, this one will help me remove him from the school."

The three riders held up their Eyecon's their drives forming on their waist, as Alan places his on his wrist. They quickly click on them before placing them inside as the Damashii's flew out, striking Orion.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

 _ **EYE!/YES SIR! LOADING….**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" The three shouted in unison.

 _ **KAIGAN! TENGAN!**_

 _ **WI~ZARD!/SPECTER.../NECROM!**_

 _ **MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!/READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!/CRUSH INVADER!**_

The Specter and Necrom Damashii donned on them, their faceplates coming next as the Wizard Damashii donned on the young rider, quickly bringing out the WizarSwordGun as the Red Wizard seal forms behind the large opponent. Specter and Necrom jumping forward as they tackle it through the seal, with Cody following after.

"Come on! I know where they went!" Yang motioned to the others, pointing towards the forest behind the school.

"I'll coming too!" Gentaro informed as he placed his Driver on his waist.

* * *

Out in the forest, Specter and Necrom were tossed aside due to the strength of this new enemy. Cody twirled his sword around, only to see his blade bouncing off of the armor before being smacked into a rock near by.

"That guy packs a punch…" Cody groaned.

The Zodiart marched towards Specter, only for a certain space rider to sent it flying thanks to the Rocket module. "You alright?" Fourze asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Specter thanked, standing back up.

"Any ideas on beating this thug?" Cody asked the space themed rider.

"It has a weakness while the person using the Zodiart Switch must be unconscious somewhere else." He explained. "Basically a transfer of the mind." He dodged a swing of am the sword. "And the way to beat it is to send it to space with Machine Winger and Powerdizer."

"Seriously? Space?" Necrom questioned, deadpanned.

"Sorry Fourze. But we don't have anything like that… And I'm betting right now, you only have the belt." Cody pointed out.

"Actually…" He smiled under his helmet. "It's on it's way here right about… now."

"What is?" Specter asked.

The sound of rumbling was heard before they witness two vehicles moving in their own as they had no driver. One of the machines was a white motorcycle while the other was a large machine with wheels but they took notice of two devices as if it can shoot rockets.

 _ **POWERDIZER**_

The machine literally converted into a bipedal machine as the cockpit opened. "And now we need someone with the stamina and muscle to use it to help weaken the Zodiart." He realized.

"Me and Alan got this. Axel, you and Gentaro can finish him off." Cody smiled.

The two nodded as they charged towards the kaijin while Cody and Alan looked at the Powerdizer. "Uh… Do you know how to pilots something that is from another world?" Cody asked Alan. The former Prince shook his head.

"Welp, better late than never to try it out." he smiled, turning towards the Zodiart, as he fired the first few shots. The magical bullets fly through the air before striking the large enemy, casting sparks off it's armor to get it to target them. "Over here you gorilla!"

" **You are gonna pay for that!"** The Zodiart roared but the voice was all too familiar.

"Oi didn't that sound like Cardin-san?" Fourze asked.

" **You got that right!"** Orion growled, smacking Fourze into the ground before gripping his neck, " **I've gotten the power I've wanted! And I will use it to beat you losers down! After you four, I'm going after that prissy Pyrrha!"**

Suddenly, seals formed around Cardin - Orion, as metal chains pour out of it, holding the corrupted hunter back as he releases Fourze, "You need to chill Cardin! I thought you were finally past being just a one trick pony?" Cody frowned.

" **It is because of you four morons! I'm tired of being the loser but now I have something to show that I can be a winner!"** He growled.

"That body you are in is dangerous, Cardin-San!" Fourze exclaimed. "If you are using it too long with your anger, you will lose your real body forever!"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ He shouted, his body glowing brightly before a huge energy ripple tossed Cody and Fourze aside.

"ALAN, NOW!" Specter shouted.

The rider nodded as he used the mech to pummel Orion to the tree before moving back as he then got off the machine to allow it to convert to its driving mode, shooting out a few missiles that sent him in the air.

"Yosha!" Fourze quickly got on his bike known as the Machine Winger, it was a motorcycle with a rocket hood and even a jet engine in the back, as the Powedizer announced again.

 _ **TOWER MODE!**_

It converted to what you would see for a rocket to be connected to as Fourze drove on top of it before it changed to angle by 90 degrees.

 **THREE…**

 **TWO…**

 **ONE…**

"IKUUUZEEE!" Before they knew for the first time in their life, Fourze literally blasted off as the others from afar witness the 'rocket launch'.

"Woah…." They all got out.

The rocket propelled Rider Machine, tackled Cardin - Orion as it's power thrusted the two past the atmosphere and right into space. " **W-What the? What did you do?!"**

"Launched us into space!" He pushed himself off as he then flipped two switches.

 _ **RO-CKET ON!**_

 _ **DRI-LL: ON!**_

He then pushed the lever as the rocket formed on his right arm and the Drill on his left leg.

 _ **RO-CKET! DRI-LL! LIMIT BREAK!**_

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" He announced. The rocket on his arm ignited while the drill began to spin rapidly. Orange and yellow energy circling the drill as he was shot towards Cardin - Orion like a bullet, striking the chest of the Zodiart body, as the energy poured into it, creating a large explosion, large enough for the riders and the recently joined Teams saw back on the ground.

"Wow… that was a large explosion…." Cody gulped.

"It could've taken the entire town if Gentaro wasn't here…" Ruby pointed out.

"He really wasn't kidding about Zodiarts being giant, walking bombs…" Axel reminded. "Still it's incredible to see a launch to space though. I'm pretty sure the people at Beacon saw it."

"Question right now, is why did Cardin have that, and who gave it to him?" Jaune questioned.

They saw Fourze coming down in a parachute on his right arm, landing on his two feet. He presented a switch before pressing it. They saw the small device vanish into oblivion. "Scorpio Zodiart is behind this."

"Any idea why they gave Cardin this power?" Pyrrha asked.

"Back home, the Switches are given to those with jealousy, anger, revenge, or anything involving a grudge to certain people." Gentaro explained. "How I know is that the users were other students."

"Have any idea where this Scorpio is at?" Blake crossed her arms.

"The Zodiart would look for the next person like always who has 'the potential to make a wish.' Its best you all talk to everyone at the school to see who could be the next chosen." He informed. "And be careful. I don't want my good friends to get hurt."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful Gentaro." Ruby smiled.

* * *

The group began their search as they began to talk to everyone in the school as Axel and Gentaro were heading to talk to the next person who was regrettably Cinder and her team.

"Do we really have to talk to them, Gentaro…?" He asked nervously and panicking inside.

"Of course! Who knows? Maybe they'll be my friends too?" He smiled, patting the young rider's back.

He gulped as the two made it to the dorm before Gentaro knocked. The door then opened, revealing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury and another girl with pigtails and green eyes. "Yo!" Gentaro beamed.

The group turning to him, "Who the heck are you?" Mercury asked, annoyed as he had to set his comic down.

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi! The person who will befriend everyone I meet," he introduced himself. "And this is my best friend, Axel."

Upon hearing that, Cinder gained a soft smirk, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh, Axel. It's good to see you…" She said to him.

He looked away, "Hey Cinder…"

Gentaro looked at Cinder, "How about you and your team be my friends?" He smiled. The young woman looked at Gentaro as she could feel an unknown aura around him. It was like the very cosmos of the universe considers him their friend or possibly a vessel?

"I'll pass…." Mercury sighed, reading his comic again.

"Hmm… I think I will…. 'Gentaro' was it?" Cinder said with a sly smirk.

"Yep! That's my name!" He smiled, patting his chest.

"Gentaro, we still have something to do," Axel reminded, wanting to get away.

"Oh right! So Cinder do you happen to see anyone upset about anything?" He asked.

"Not that I recall…. Did something happened?" She asked the two.

"Uh… With my friends help, we had to fight a monster who had a grudge on some people. I even went to space to defeat it." He smiled.

"Is he for real?" Mercury muttered, before being slapped by the girl with pigtails.

"Then who is upset?" Cinder asked.

"That is what we would like to find out," Gentaro explained further. "Besides, you should have seen the kaijin fight, it was cool to the point I sent myself to space and stop it." He then tilted his head to look at Mercury. "The whole school saw the launch."

"That would explain that soaring object at Emerald forest," Emerald noted. "That was you?"

"Yep!"

"Sorry. But we've been in here ever since class was done. We didn't see anyone." Cinder responded.

"Oh okay! See ya! Come on, Axel," The space rider walked away with Axel following as quickly as possible.

When they were gone, Mercury spoke up, "That guy wasn't lying at all… but no one has ever been to space…. Except now, he was the first person to go to space."

Cinder turned to the girl with pigtails, "Neo. Follow them… Carefully. I want to know more about 'Gentaro's' power…. It must be special." She ordered.

The disguised girl smiled before leaving the dorm. "Something up?" Emerald asked Cinder.

"That boy…. It's like the power of space itself has given him power… And I want to know what it is…" Cinder frowned, "Though, with Axel under my finger right now… I could get more information soon."

"You know he is avoiding you and doesn't want to talk to you," Mercury reminded.

"True. Only cause his guilt is overtaking him. But, should something come up, I can always persuade him easily." Cinder said, holding up a white rose, one familiar to Axel and Weiss.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Cody and Ruby found Cardin, unconscious in an empty class room before they helped him to the nurses office. Luckily enough Gentaro was able to take the Zodiart Switch and destroy it before chasing after any leads to find the other Zodiart. Cody and Ruby were talking to some students before they walked away, having no leads to the one who gave Cardin the Switch while the others said the same. The ghost rider took notice of Ruby with a slight frown when he recalled Alan and Blake teaming up to find any leads that could lead to the Zodiart. "Something wrong, Ruby?" He asked.

"I'm…. just worried about the others…. Won't Cardin find another one, come back and hurt them?" She said to him.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," he assured. "But I noticed you were acting strange when Alan was talking to… Blake… Ruby are you… Jealous?"

Ruby gained a quick blush, looking at Cody before laughing, "Me? Jealous? Pfft… That's crazy! I should've figured all that time with Yang would rub her sense of bad humor onto you." Ruby denied.

"I'm serious, I could see it on your face, Ruby. Yang had that same look before she punched me." He reminded.

"I'm not jealous." She huffed, "Sides, I still don't like boys. Only cookies and weapons."

Cody sighed, "Whatever you say.." As the two continue to walk, a quick shot of energy made the young rider stop as he began to look around the area. ' _What was that?'_ He said in his thoughts.

Suddenly several glitterful smoke poured out in front of them, forming what looked to be ninjas. They surrounded the two warriors as they stood back to back. "Friends of yours?" Cody joked to Ruby.

"No," Ruby replied as the two got themselves ready to fight. The odd ninjas charged at the two, swinging their blades as they quickly block them with their weapons. They kick the ones who struck first, back enough for them to send a few shots at them, as they quickly exploded into dust.

"They are like the Ganma," Ruby noted.

"Huh… bit more brittle than I thought…." Cody said with some disappointment. "We better warn the others." He said, holding up his Scroll before dialing to the others. "Guys! Be careful! We got Dust Ninja's on our tail!"

"You aren't the only ones who is dealing with them," Alan said over the scroll. "Blake and I are dealing with them on our end!"

"Crap…. Was this a trap for us all?" He growled, shooting down another ninja before it got too close.

* * *

Gentaro and Axel continued their search until Axel realized something. "Wait Gentaro! Remember that Nexus guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Gentaro blinked.

"Doesn't he hate you after that little stunt?"

"Aw, I'm sure he was just hungry was all. I'm sure he'll be a good buddy after we meet him." Gentaro smiled, obliviously.

"Gentaro, he could be the next 'chosen' since you said how they are picked by a Zodiart." Axel responded.

"Hmm… you have a point.. Come on then! Let's go save my new buddy!" He grabbed Axel's arm, racing off to where he would be.

After a short run, they made it the dorms for Atlas students as the two Riders saw Nexus. "Yo! Nexus-san!" Gentaro called out, waving his hand.

The young Atlas soldier turned, frowning with a soft growl, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you are alright?" He smiled. "Friends look out for each other after all."

Hearing this made Axel look at Gentaro. Friends who look out for each other… It was something he never told anyone… He never called anyone his friend. Sure he cared about the safety of those around him. Those he considered… family.

"Che, as if we're friends…. Thanks to you, I'm suspended for duty for a week…" He glared at the two.

"Come on, it's nothing to be upset about," Gentaro assured.

"Yes it is! It is my job to protect this town from trouble makers and Grimm, and now I can't." He growled. "So why come here? To gloat?"

"No, I wanted to talk to my friend to see if you were alright," the space rider smiled. "Don't soldiers have friends too? Like that girl who was with you before?"

"We're soldiers. We're not supposed to have friends. And she's just my partner." He crossed his arms.

"Even partners are friends too! Don't partners look out for you just like a friend does?"

Hearing this made Nexus blink. He… He actually never thought of it like that… Partners so look out for each other… Just like a friend does…

"Why are you here then?"

"We think you will be a target from a monster," Axel warned.

"And?" Nexus asked. "I am a soldier. Some monster you guys face won't bother me in a bit."

" **I beg to differ."**

They quickly turned around to see Scorpio Zodiart, wearing her cult robe as she gestures to the sky. " **For the Stars have spoken. Would you like to make a wish to be amongst the greats of the cosmos?"** It asked Nexus.

"My wish is for you freaks to be put behind bars." He retorted.

"Scorpio! What brought you to this world?" Gentaro asked, holding up his Driver.

" **The great stars were not enough to bring more people to become Zodiarts and so… why not the cosmos allow me to grant others from other planets?"** It responded. " **Until you showed up, Kisaragi! You have prevented the Horoscopes from meeting the great Presenter! You have stopped us from the great future to be amongst the stars!"** It grabbed its cloak before removing it, revealing its form as space smoke formed and the stars glowed. The Scorpio Zodiart grew to a larger size, almost resembling that of a scorpion with the top half of the Zodiart body as it swung its tail, missing the others.

"Oh crud… Not Supernova…." Gentaro groaned.

"Supernova? What is that?" Axel asked.

"Think of it like a Super Form for the Horoscopes…. It's always bad news…." Gentaro grimaced.

"Then let's fight it," Axel made his Ghost Driver appear on his waist before grabbing the Specter Eyecon, pressing it before placing it in the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The damashii flew around him as he clenched his fist. "Henshin!" He pushed the lever as the armor formed.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

His damashii donned his armor, the faceplate attached as he lowered his hold while Gentaro placed his belt on his waist. Then then flipped the switches, crossing his left arm as the group were unaware that a disguised Neo was watching.

 _ **THREE!**_

 _ **TWO!**_

 _ **ONE!**_

"Henshin!" He pushed the lever before raising his hand in the air as he was then donned in his Fourze armor. "UCHUUU KIIIITTTTAAAA!" He exclaimed that it reached to the cosmos, even reaching to the galaxy where his home world is at. "Ore wa Kamen Rider Fourze!" He swiped his hand across his helmet before pointing his fist at Scorpio. "Let's settle this!"

" **Lousy Riders!"** Scorpio growled, sending a few barbs at the two.

They quickly dodged the attack as Fourze pushed Nexus, avoiding the barbs. "Like I said, Nexus-san, friends look out for each other." He said.

Specter withdrew his GanGun Hand - Gun mode as he began to fire at the Zodiart, as the feminine Horoscope dodged his blows before rushing in and striking him several times, sparks flying off of him as he stumbles back.

" **You'll be the first on my revenge trail…"** It growled, the tail on it's head moved out, lunging towards him.

"Axel-san!" Fourze pushed the rider out of the way, being struck by the poisonous tail, sent flying. "Ite…" He groaned.

"Gentaro!" He called out before rushing to him. "Are you insane!? You could have gotten yourself killed from that!"

"L-Like I said…. Friends… looks out.. For one another.." He chuckled in pain. "You're my friend…. Axel… Seeing you hurt… hurts me more…."

Specter stared at Fourze in silence upon hearing that. Friends… He finally understood why Gentaro had so much power. It was because he has his friends to be there for him and for him to be there for his friends…

"Gentaro….. Thank you…. My friend." He thanked him.

"Hehehe," Fourze chuckled as he got up along with Specter.

" **You two think you can win? I will be the one who will reach amongst the stars! I will be the one to meet the presenter!"**

"We are not gonna let you succeed, Scorpio." Specter denied. "There is a reason why you all haven't met these so-called presenters. You all are tainted with anger, jealousy, and revenge! I may have some of those traits but I have one thing you don't have!"

" **And what's that?"**

"I have my teammates! My family! Those people who are my friends!" He declared. A small flash emanated from Fourze, as the new Astro Switch, Kengo made glowed as it flew in front of Specter, floating as if it was waiting for him to release this new power.

"Sugoi…"

Specter drew the seal before white smoke formed as a damashii flew around them, matching Fourze's armor and the hoodie being the shape of Fourze's helmet. It raised its 'hands' in the air before looking at Specter.

"Let me have the power…. The power to have new friends and people to protect…" He asked it. It nodded happily, doing Gentaro's handshakes before entering his Driver, a new Eyecon formed from it. It had a white cover and a black eye, with an orange Iris. On top had the logo for Fourze, with the code 'R-13' on it and 'Fourze' on the bottom. Specter smiled under his helmet.

" **Bakana… The cosmos bestowed another Rider the power of cosmic energy!?"**

"That's right…. And I'll use this power to stop you!" He shouted, clicking on it, showing the 'R-13' code once more as he placed it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Fourze Damashii flew out, striking the Supernova Zodiart enough for Nexus to drag Gentaro to safety, once gone Specter quickly pushed the lever in.

 _ **KAIGAN! FOURZE!**_

 _ **SWITCH OSHITA! UCHUU KITTA!**_

The Fourze Damashii placed itself onto Specter, as he donned the Fourze faceplate before squatting down. "Uchuu….. KITTA!" He shouted out, standing back up as his arms were raised into the air as he regains his composure. "Wow… Who knew I had it in me to say that," he chuckled to himself.

" **How dare you…. How dare a mere human obtain the power of the cosmos?!"** Scorpio shouted, charging ahead at the young rider.

 _ **RO-CKET: ON!**_

Specter looked at the Zodiart before a rocket module formed on his arm. "Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed before flying towards the Zodiart, the two flying out of the dorms and outside to the courtyard.

"Oi wait for me!" Fourze said as he flipped a switch.

 _ **RO-CKET ON!**_

"No." Nexus frowned, gripping his arm, "You're injured and poisoned." Nexus denied.

"No worries, I'm used to Scorpio's poison. I knew we would encounter her." He tapped on a switch that has a first aid-symbol before following after his fellow partner.

Nexus sighed before he went after them as well while Neo did the same not too far behind.

* * *

Outside, Specter- Fourze tossed the large Zodiart into the forest out back once more, flying around and striking it with the Rocket Module. "Man… This thing has a lot of power!" Specter chuckled.

" **You are going to pay for that"** The Zodiart roared out, charging towards Specter but he easily dodged it before kicking the large kaijin away as it knocked a few trees down as a result.

"Not this time," Specter countered.

The Zodiart was about to lunge its claws at him until Fourze finally flew it and sent the Scorpio stumbling back more in pain as sparks casted of its body.

"This time, you won't escape Scorpio!" Fourze pointed to the Zodiart. "Now, tell us why you came here."

" **Like I would tell you, Fourze!"**

"Then, let's finish her, kouhai!" Fourze announced. Specter nodded, striking the Zodiart as both of the Rocket Module's, begin to force the Zodiart up and into space easily as it floats there, struggling to get away and back on earth, but to no vial.

"Ready to strike her down?" Fourze turned to the new rider.

"Right back at ya, friend." Specter nodded, making Fourze smile under his helmet before the two pushed their respective levers.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN: FOURZE!**_ **/** _ **RO-CKET! DRI-LL!**_

 _ **OMEGA DRIVE!**_ **/** _ **LIMIT BREAK!**_

The rocket and drill modules formed on their left leg and right arms before they launched themselves to the air, their respective drills began to spin and shot for towards the Zodiart.

"Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze announced. The two Riders flew through space, their drill leg's striking the Zodiart as it began to drill through the armor and piercing the real body. A large explosion enveloped into the spacial sky as in the atmosphere what dropped was a young woman, with long black hair, japanese features and a teacher like uniform as Fourze quickly grabbed her.

"Eh?! Sonada-sensei!?" Fourze recognized. He never expected his own, old homeroom teacher to be that Zodiart.

The two landed on the ground as the others rushed up but they saw who was in Fourze's arms. "Who is that woman?" Blake asked

"It's Sonada-sensei, my former homeroom teacher," He got out. "She disappeared one day… Guess I know why now."

"Still, she attacked other students and corrupted one. She will be taken into custody." Nexus said, holding up some cuffs.

"Matte! Gamou sent her to the dark nebula just like any other Zodiart that fails Gamou's task." Fourze defended.

"And she attacked students under Atlas's watch. You think you can help the punishment she deserves?" Nexus asked.

"She was my teacher! She is my friend too!" Fourze argued before his Radar Switch was ringing. He flipped the switch.

 _ **RA-DAR: ON!**_

Before they knew it, Fourze pressed a few keys on the device before it projected a screen that shows Yuki and Kengo. "Yuki-chan! Kengo! You called just in time."

" _We tried to fix up communications but now everything is okay. Did you deal with the Zodiart?"_ Kengo asked.

"Yeah but…" He pointed to the woman in his arm. "It turns out… Sonada-sensei was the Zodiart the whole time."

" _What? Where was she all this time?"_ Yuki asked, trying to push Kengo away to see. " _Ah! It is Sonada-sensei!"_

Kengo gently moved her aside before they saw him again, " _Gamou must have sent her to the dark nebula in suspended animation… she still looks the same the day we saw her."_ Kengo assumed. " _That would be the only way since we saw how Gamou is. When you used Cosmic States, it must have caused a rupture in the Dark Nebula to free those that were sent there."_

"Can she be back to her usual self and not like the others who used the Zodiart Switch?" Fourze asked.

" _Well get her back. I have something to treat her and the power she acquired…."_ Kengo said to him. " _Use the Cosmic Switch. It can help you send her back here, in the Rabbit Hutch"_

"Hai," The space rider nodded before reaching his side until Nexus got hold of his arm.

"Hold on. She is a fugitive. I can't let you take her away." Nexus denied.

" _A fugitive to you but a victim to us,"_ Kengo informed the other worlder. " _The switches were giving to students and teachers who were selected by Gamou. Gamou is the one responsible, not Sonada-sensei."_

"Kengo…" Fourze smiled.

" _You may think she is but she was possibly driven by revenge after what Gamou did. If anything, she should be treated back at Rabbit Hutch than a military prison."_ The student finished. " _The switches are dangerous and she was tainted by its energy and I have the ways to treat her unlike you people."_

Nexus turned to Kengo, looking at him before sighing and releasing him. "Fine. I'll let you treat her. But I don't want you to come back into Vale anymore. Got that?" He said to Fourze.

" _That's mean!"_ Yuki's voice said from the screen. " _Gen-chan is a good person! You are just a bully!"_

"I'm doing this to protect the people here. I was given the task like very other Atlas soldier to protect this country. So, in order to have peace and no more worries, he cannot come back. Or else he could bring more trouble…." Nexus informed.

"About that…" Fourze chuckled. "I am actually staying here. Even Kengo and Yuki know thanks to a friend of mine."

"And 'who' authorized this?"

"I did." The group turned to see Ironwoods and Ozpin standing there. "Mr. Kisaragi is allowed to stay in Vale and continue his education of being a hunter." Ozpin informed

"But Sir!" He looked at the General. "He couldn't allow this! There must be something."

"I'm afraid so.. Much as I agree with you but my hands are tied."

" _Yatta!"_ Yuki cheered while Kengo chuckled as the two in the Rabbit Hutch were happy for Gentaro to stay in a new world to help but also so they can eventually hear stories of how it is. Nexus gripped his fist, bowing from the order before walking off. The General turned to Gentaro, walking over and handing him the switch.

"We found Cardin in the shack near by, unconscious and this in his hand. Please do your best next time to not have something from your school enter here. And I apologize for me soldiers…. They are… still new to this." Ironwoods apologized, handing him the switch.

"It's okay! Nexus is my friend so it's cool." He waved off before pressing the switch, the device going into a miniature black hole. He then turned to the unconscious teacher before grabbing the other switch and pressed it before placing it in her hand. A cosmic orb enveloped her before she vanished in front of their eyes. "There we go! Make sure she gets better Kengo." Fourze gave a thumbs up to the screen.

Kengo nodded, " _And Gentaro, just make sure you be careful over there."_

" _Have fun at the school!"_ Yuki waved.

"I'll be fine! I have my best friend here to help me out," Fourze brought Specter-Fourze.

" _Eh?! Twin Fourze, Kitta!"_ Yuki shouted with glee.

"H-Hello…" Specter waved at the two.

Kengo stared at the Rider for a moment before he said, " _I think Gentaro found another good friend. You should hang out with the idiot and make sure he doesn't cause much trouble. He can be a good person once you know more about him."_

Under the azure rider's helmet, he smiled softly before he nodded. "If it means to help… my friend then I will." he responded.

Kengo chuckled, " _Seems Kisaragi's outlook rubbed off on you. Try and remember, even I had this problem. Friends are their when you need them. They help break any problems you have and will try their best to help recover your injuries, both physical and mental."_ Kengo advised.

Under his helmet, Specter felt the guilt returning before he pushed that away for now and nodded, "I… I understand."

" _It was a pleasure meeting you all,"_ Kengo nodded while Yuki wave.

" _Stay safe Gen-chan!"_ Yuki said before Fourze ended the radio call.

Specter turned to Fourze, a soft chuckle in his breath, "You have great friends, Gentaro."

Fourze smiled as he patted Specter's shoulder. "Yep! They are also part of the Kamen Rider Club!" He then realized something. "Oh! Ozpin-sensei, is Beacon allowed to have clubs?"

Ozpin smiled softly, "Yes you are. I take it you want to start one?"

"Hai! Neo-Kamen Rider Club!" He looked at Specter. "And Axel-san will be the second member to it! How about it, Axel-san?"

The Rider tilted his head before he slowly nodded. "S-Sure…" he answered.

"Very well. You can invite others into the club, and we'll have a room ready for you to use on it. Or, if you want, you can also make the dorm or house… you live in as the club room too." Ozpin smiled, turning to Axel.

"Thanks, Ozpin-sensei!" Fourze smiled before he looked at Specter. "Come on! Let's go get the supplies." He dragged the azure Rider away.

"Wow… Gentaro really is something." Ruby noted.

"Well, he is a Kamen Rider. Just one.. With a lot of heart." Cody smiled, the others following him.

* * *

 _Over near the bushes, the girl known as Neo stops the recording she made with her scroll, standing up as she heads back to her dorm. Once there, she showed Cinder the footage, along with Emerald and Mercury, the group watching the fight. Seeing Fourze and Specter fight a giant scorpion that makes a Deathstalker weak._

 _Cinder's eyes were widen with shock and excitement. "So… Specter has the power to use these 'Kamen Riders' and gain their same ability? And this 'Fourze' can harness space with that belt…" She turned to Neo, "I take it this means using him won't be an option?"_

 _She typed on her scroll, showing the message. [The Gentaro kid is helping the Saber]_

 _Cinder pondered about this, if she tries anything, Specter could gain notice and ruin everything. A sly smirk on her face as she stands up, "I believe this game has gone long enough… I believe the Ice Queen… needs to know the truth…" Cinder turns to Neo, "Get the footage ready."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Ganma realm, the demonic-like Eyecon pulsated its energy, 'feeling' the inner demons of the Rider. It has finally sensed each demon the Rider holds close, all the anger… all of the sins he committed… All that power of a Saber…._

 _Yes… it found the right person to use its power._

 _The Eyecon growled in satisfaction as the flames surrounded it, now waiting for it's time to head to the human realm and give him the power of righteousness. The power that will help him_ crush _his foes by his sword and hands._

" _ **Sa…. ber…"**_

* * *

"This is…" Cody got out

"Welcome to the Neo-Kamen Rider Club!" Gentaro announced as he and Axel pointed to the banner that has the image of Fourze's helmet, along with Ghost's, Specter's and Necrom's symbol around it with the words 'Neo-Kamen Rider Club'.

"Wow!" Ruby beamed, looking around the decorated room. It was something like a war room as it was decorated with several terminals, tv's and more for them to monitor the entire town, maybe even all of Vale. "Where did you even get this stuff!

"Kengo sent me some stuff back home!" Gentaro beamed, as he then presented devices that were in the shape of… food?

"Ugh… I'm starving!" Nora groaned, grabbing the burger box.

"Wait, it's a machine, not food!" Gentaro informed.

Nora blinked as Gentaro grabbed it, placing in a switch before it transformed into a tiny robot with wheels. "This is Burgeroid."

"So cute!" Ruby smiled, poking it.

"So, what is the reason you guys made this club?" Jaune asked them.

"To keep track of the Ganma!" Gentaro smiled. "Tsukasa-senpai told me about them. They are like Zodiarts in a way. And we can even hang out here and have fun!"

"It's also to monitor the town, and make sure there's no more troubles." Axel informed them.

"So… kinda like the Batcave?" Cody pointed out.

"Kinda! It's like Rabbit Hutch," Gentaro compared.

"What is that?" Nora, booped Gentaro. "Some kind of animal cage?"

"No, it's a base on the moon that my friends and I hang out at."

"You can't be serious….." Blake said with surprise.

"Nope!" He reached in his jacket before presenting a photo of Gentaro in his armor and several other people with him, wearing space suits, _on_ the moon.

"Amazing, Gentaro…" Luna said with awe. "So… have you been on our planet's moon?"

"Yep! Even though it's all broken, the moon was awesome." He smiled.

"Heh, you're full of surprises." Yang smirked, patting his back a bit hard.

Gentaro gave a cheeky grin, showing his kindness. "Yosh, let's start the first day of the club!"

* * *

A/N: Alright minna! Another chapter and Eyecon done. ^^ Now, before I get into answers and all that, apparently, some of you STILL DO NOT READ MY NOTES! Ugh... This is why I put the Early notes up top to remind others. But looks like I have to repeat myself once more...

For the last and FINAL time. No. There WILL NOT be any specials featuring Ichigou. The movie special has already been done and made, and it was the crossover between my Rwby, and ShadowBladeKnight's Wild Omega Fic. I am not making an Ichigou movie fic, because the movie fic IS ALREADY DONE. Okay? So please understand that I am not making a movie fic with Ichigou. Okay?

Now, with that out of the way, I bet you all didn't see this one coming? I mean, who could play Fourze better than Gentaro? So, I decided to have a long question answered. To which was Sonada and is she alive? Well, for me I say she is now and possibly back on Earth resting and living. ^^

As for the Atlas soldiers, Nexus and Janet, they are still around and will play some parts. I'm trying my best to write them where they are a threat, but won't be forever. Nexus does have a grudge and a past (to which will be awhile before we reveal his and Janet's) to where he wants justice. But this here does show he has some heart, just covered by Atlas's way of doing things.

So, until next time, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's Return!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 3: The Devil's Return!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Night….. It always felt so calm to Weiss. Ever since the first time meeting the night felt ever so calming to her. But tonight…. She was on the roof, holding up the rose that Axel gave her a few weeks ago, tears in her eyes as she wondered why he was avoiding her._

" _Axel…. Why won't you talk to me….?" She muttered._

" _Maybe it's cause he doesn't care for you, Heiress?" Weiss turned her head to see none other than Cinder on the roof._

" _What do you mean? Of course Axel loves me!" She argued._

" _Really?" Cinder smirked, walking towards her, "If he did care, why would he avoid you?" She asked, "Maybe… he found someone else?" She said, taking out some photos and showing the Heiress. On it made Weiss's eyes widen. The photo's showed not only Axel, but Cinder as well, each one showing them kissing._

" _Seems to me… he has a change in heart. And I assure you, these are real." Cinder said, taking the rose that Weiss had._

" _G-Give that back!" She said, reaching for the white rose._

" _Why should I?" She argued, "You've seen it yourself… He left you Heiress. Why else would he avoid you and choose me?"_

" _Just give it back to me!" She got hold of it and snatched it away from Cinder. "He-He would have told me if he left me!" She countered._

" _Why don't you go and ask him then?" She mused. "If he didn't tell you then confront him."_

 _Weiss was quiet for a moment before she quickly left the rooftop to go confront Axel. Cinder standing on top, a wicked smirk on her face, 'And thus, the plan sets in motion…'_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Inside the Saber mansion, Axel was sitting in the study room, overlooking his Eyecon's, while also looking at the footage he received from Ozpin of the fights they've had, including the ones with Cody, as it showed he was getting stronger, more evolved than himself, while he has stayed the same.

Sometimes he wonders why he hasn't gotten stronger… He knows he is trying to follow the path of a Rider but also the path of the Sabers. Sabers were the enemies of Grimm and those to the darkness that lingers for the Grimm.

Centuries of great warriors but for him… He hasn't gotten to that goal like his father or the previous Sabers. The thing about Sabers is that there Semblance have unique weapons to each generation. While he may be the dual swords, it hasn't _fully_ reached its last phase.

How does he know?

The gold glyphs on the sword of light of his Semblance. He hasn't received the last one. He turned his head to see a picture of him with Weiss. His heart was filled with regret and felt heavy on him once more.

' _God…. why did I do that? I betrayed her…'_ He said in his thoughts. He slumped back on his seat, lowering his head as he just couldn't hold back the guilt… It was eating him up. He has to tell Weiss… He has to tell the truth.

The more he doesn't the more he dishonors the code of a Saber and he doesn't want to continue breaking it. But before he could get up, the door was slammed open, Weiss standing there, panting as if she ran a marathon.

"Weiss? What are you-"

"Axel…" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Please…. Tell me the truth…. Did you kiss Cinder?"

His eyes widen upon her question. She… She found out… He slowly lowered his head, before he finally said, "Yes… I did…."

"What else….." She asked, her hands shaking, "What else did you do with her, behind my back?"

"When I was recovering from my injuries against the leader of the White Fang…" He swallowed before he said. "She… slept with me…" He trembled as tears slowly escaped his eyes.

Her heart sank when she heard this, tears running down her eyes. She walked up to him before slapping him hard, leaving a mark, "I trusted you….. I trusted you Axel…. We're… We are done…" She said, spite her saying that made her heart hurt before she ran out of the mansion, soft cries from her as she left him.

He fell to his knees as he slammed his fist to the ground, his tears finally escaping as he too cried upon what happened. He felt so much guilt from all that happened and the girl he deeply loves left him… He was heart broken upon what happened. "This is all my fault…" He cried.

* * *

 _Weiss ran outside, tears running down her face as she kept running. She trusted him. He saved her, and she loved him. But now…. She was only hurt. She didn't want to see him anymore. Her heart felt hurt just from thinking of not seeing him._

 _She tripped as she fell onto the ground, holding her bruised knee as she held her legs together._

" _I'm such an idiot…." She said to herself, "I shouldn't have loved him…"_

" _Maybe I can help you out?"_

 _Weiss slowly raised her head, only for her to see a familiar blue arm gripping her, stopping her from shouting anyone out for help. As the moon was finally freed from the clouds, the moonlight showed the very familiar Javel._

' _Javel…' She recognized in her thought._

" _Such a shame…. To leave someone he cared for to be unattended…." Javel said, leaning in closer, "But now…. You, Master Alan and Alia, will all pay for what he has done…"_

 _Her eyes widen as Javel dragged her away from the place. He didn't like the area the Sabers live on one bit. Weiss soon saw some other Ganma and even White Fang soldiers. "I want half of you to search for the traitorous prince, the others find the former princess."_

 _The soldiers and Ganma nodded, each one heading off together to find them as Weiss watches, struggling from Javel's grip and to try and reach for her scroll, only for it to be knocked away._

" _Help won't save you this time, heiress. This realm will soon see the execution that the White Fang and us Ganma have been waiting for." He said._

* * *

The next day, Cody and the others were outside of Axel's study, only letting Luna be the only one to enter as she comes out, her head lowered.

"So? What happened?" Cody asked, worried about how Luna found Axel earlier today.

"He… He told me what happened…"

"And…?"

"Weiss left him because Axel… cheated on her…" Luna finished.

"Wait, what?" Cody got out, surprised.

"They… broke up?" Ruby gasped.

Luna nodded sadly, "He is now heartbroken… I… I never seen my brother like this at all, this is worse than what Igor did… and now my brother doesn't want to leave the study room… I… I think it's best you all just go."

"Hold on. I'll talk to him." Cody said, only to be thrown out upon entering in, the door slammed closed as they heard the door being locked and what they assume his semblance being active behind it.

"I…. think we should get Weiss and have them talk it out." Yang crossed her arms, "Let's head to her room."

They nodded before heading to the east hall of the mansion and when they entered the room, she wasn't there.

"Huh? Where is she?" Ruby blinked.

"Is she at your dorm?" The space Rider asked.

"We should split up… If something did happen, I'm sure she would try to make sure we wouldn't follow." Blake stated.

Alan on the other hand simply walked away, having the need to do what he should have done.

"Oh no! You're not leaving us." Cody frowned, taking ahold of his shoulder.

"I have an idea to who might know where Weiss is," Alan shoved his arm away.

"I know. You and me are gonna search the pier." Cody stated.

"It's something I should handle on my own. I'm not a kid nor am I a 'newbie'. I still am trained by master so let me do my search on my own."

"Look, I know you don't care about me tagging along, and hey, I'm in the same boat." Cody stated, "But we would have a better chance in finding her if we team up."

Alan was quiet before he said, "No." He turned away and left, the door closed.

Cody growled, scratching his head in anger, "He just ticks me off SO much!" He growls, as Yang and Alia place their hand on him.

"Alan understands how Axel is, Cody," Alia said. "After all Alan sees him as not just a teacher who taught him so much on combat, he sees him as family after all that had happened. You should know, don't you?"

"Yeah… I do…" He sighed, "But he could at least help us instead of being the same jerk as always."

"Just give him time, once Axel is better maybe it will be the same for him."

"Yeah! Now come on! Let's go find her." Yang smiled, holding the young rider close. The others nodded, each one heading off into a different direction they knew Weiss would head to.

* * *

With Alan, he looked around in Beacon until he found a certain person by a bench before he marched up to her. "Alright you witch, I have had enough of your games." He warned. "How dare you make master feel the guilt and use him!"

Cinder smirked softly, looking up at him with an innocent look, "Oh Did something happen?" She asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I mean you vile woman!" He growled. His hand glowing and sparking "As much as I want to kill you with my Semblance."

"Oh? Threatening me with your deadly Semblance?" She giggled softly, "You do forget who's watching over us, you know?" She points to the several drones around the campus. A few looking at Alan closely, a red light beeping to be ready to sound off a distress.

He gritted before he made the sparks vanish. "If I can't harm you then the headmaster will be informed of _everything_ you are planning. And I know that won't help you."

"Hehe, I would doubt you could… What proof do you have of my so called, _plans_?" She said.

Alan reached in his pocket and showed her a glance of three Eyecons unlike the ones of Grimm and Sanzo. "Ever since your two worms harmed a Faunus, I kept tabs on all three of you."

She frowned at this, not realizing that they could do that, but before she could act, her eyes widen as the shrieks of students can be heard. Alan turned around to only see Ganma, including a few commanders, along with several White Fang soldiers with them.

" **We have come for your head, Prince Alan."** One of the Ganmas announced.

Alan growled before he looked back to see Cinder gone, in which he looked back at his enemies. He moved the large green scarf to reveal his Mega Uloader. He pressed the Eyecon in his grip.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

He placed the Eyecon into his device, twisting it upward as the soldiers were about to strike him.

 _ **YES SIR! LOADING….**_

"Henshin!" He pressed the key as the neon liquid dripped onto the Eyecon as the Damashii flew out and the armor forming.

 _ **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

Now in his Necrom Armor, he flicked his hood back before producing his spears that surrounded him. He charged forward as he struck down one of the Ganma soldiers before punching a White Fang soldier, sending him flying.

Using his floating spears, he thrusted his arm out with the spears acting as projectiles towards the Ganma, piercing each one as they turn into dust as it left the last few White Fang soldiers behind.

"You all are next," he warned. But suddenly, a quick blast struck behind him, causing sparks to bleed off as he gets on his knees.

" **Back in the older days…. You would've dodged that…. Master Alan."** A voice rang out.

He turned around only to see, "Javel." He focused on his semblance, the energy spears forming into the clones like before. But in seconds, the White Fang soldiers brought out some odd devices, each one having a purple glow before striking Necrom as his armor began to fade, as if it was doing the same effect Javel had when he was in the Ultima form.

"W-What!?" He gritted as the devices suddenly made chains that connected to the ground, holding him down.

" **While I may have been casted out. Igor on the other hand gave me and the White Fang these new toys… Especially against you, Specter and Ghost…."** Javel smirked, walking over before striking the chained prince in the chest, as ripples of energy poured into him. " **And soon… our revenge will be complete… Next is your sister and friends…"**

Alan raised his head at Javel, anger shown on his face. "You won't get away with this Javel."

" _ **You will see when we witness your execution."**_

Before he can lash out, a White Fang soldier used the end of the rifle to knock out the prince.

* * *

 _In the depths of the Ganma Realm, a special lab, dedicated to the Ganma Science is at work. Several tubes, equipment, and technology that would be a loss for words can be found here. Though, in one area, a special tube is being worked on. Inside was a large amount, of unknown energy. Purple surrounded it, inside and out, along with silver and black. And in the center was that of a shadowy like item, almost resembling an Eyecon._

 _A figure walks in, looking at the item as it kneels down. A soft growl can be heard. "Hmph. Seems you're almost ready…. Only need the final touch." The figure said, reaching inside, and as soon as the eyecon was pulled out, all of the energy inside the tube was poured inside it, creating it's final casing._

 _A soft shine emerges from it as the figure now there smirked, "Axel. If you cannot master this, you will lose your soul…" The figure chuckled, walking away._

* * *

Later on at the piers, Cody, Yang and Alia walked along, knowing this was one of Weiss's get together's with Axel when they want to talk or have their minds wander. They show the people around it her picture, only for no one to give an answer.

"Not here either…." Cody sighed, taking out his scroll, "Ruby? Please tell me you found her. You're at the last location she would be… Besides Atlas." He asked her.

" _We haven't… Even Gentaro couldn't find her with the help of his armor."_ Ruby sighed. " _What about you guys?"_

"No luck…" Cody muttered. "Just keep looking, let me know if anything comes up."

" _Roger, Roger!"_ She giggled, hanging up to keep searching.

Cody turned to the two, shaking his head, "No luck… And we searched every spot we know she has…." He sighed.

"Just where did she go?" Yang crossed her arms. "I get it that she wants to be away from Axel but for her to not tell us where she is at? This isn't her."

Cody leaned back, pondering, "Something must've happened to them….. They loved each other too much…. So why would Axel even think of cheating? It's not in him to do..."

"Maybe Alan might know. He had the look as if he knew something was going on," Alia suggested.

"Maybe…" Cody nodded, "Let's go get him and see what he figured out."

The two girls nodded before following Cody to where Alan headed to. However, the moment they turned around, they saw Javel along with some Ganma and White Fang soldiers. " **If it isn't Ghost,"** He chuckled.

"Javel!" He growled, drawing out his GanGanSaber, "Heh, to think the sore loser would still be on Remnant. Why not go back to that filthy world of yours?"

"What do you want?" Yang questioned, having Alia behind her.

Javel pointed to Alia, "We are here for her."

Cody looked back to her, before looking back at Javel, "Yeah? Well… Seems you have one little problem with that, Javel." He said to the Ganma Commander.

"And what would that be?"

"ME!" He shouted, porting in front of Javel as he swung his sword down before kicking him away. "Yang! Get her out of here now!" He shouted out to her.

"Gotcha!" She nodded before grabbing hold of Alia. "Let's go, Alia!"

The former princess slowly nodded before following Yang to get away while Cody faced Javel and his group. "You're not getting her Javel, might as well give up. You remember what happened last time we fought." Cody smirked.

"As if I didn't come prepared," He snapped his fingers as a large red seal appeared above them, the same symbol Cody recognized before.

"It's…. Alive?" He got out, before remembering what Alan said. "So Alan was right… and I was too arrogant to believe him!" He growled.

Javel grinned as the Fire Ganmaizer landed as it looked at Cody. " **Threat, detected."**

"Fine, if you can come back, I'll just keep killing you!" He shouted, strapping on his Eyecon Driver G.

 _ **GRATEFUL!**_

He pressed the button quickly as the 17 Luminary Damashii's flew out of the driver.

 _ **GAT~CHIRI~MINA~! KOTCHINIKINA! GAT~CHIRI~MINA~! KOTCHINIKINA!**_

"Henshin!" He shouted out, pressing the button once more as the Grateful Transient Armor formed. The Damashii placing themselves onto him quickly.

 _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_

 _ **KENGO! HAKKEN! KYOSHO NI O-SAMA! SAMURAI! BOZU NI SNIPER!**_

 _ **DAI-HEN~GE~!**_

After the jingle, the Grateful Crown was formed as the young rider walked up towards the Ganmaizer, but as soon as he threw his punch, the flame deity caught it, surprising him. "What!?" He got out, cringing in pain as the Ganmaizer began to twist it, forcing him onto his knees.

"Unlike you humans. The Ganmaizer's can process their defeat while learning from it and evolving from the experience at a much faster rate. You can't win." Javel said.

Cody tried to fight back, only for the Ganmaizer to strike the young rider, tossing him into the building near by as he crashes down, laying on the ground before his armor disperse, leaving him in his civilian form.

" **Threat, unable to move… proceed to capture…"** The Fire Gammaraizer said

"There is no need, Great Ganmaizer. WE can take care of that." Javel bowed to the deity.

The Ganmaizer turned to Javel, pondering, " **Understood."** It said retreating back into the seal.

* * *

Yang and Alia continue to run away but Alia stopped when she saw the red seal from afar. "Yang… look…"

"That seal…. That's from the same seal that Ganmaizer came out of…." Yang's eyes widen, "Cody!"

She was about to head back where Cody was but Alia stopped her, "Alia, let me go! I have to get to Cody! If that thing is still alive-"

"I know but Cody wants us to get away from them," Alia replied. "If we go back, not only would we be put into danger, but he could be harmed because of it."

Yang lowered her head, she wanted to help, but she knew that was true. She didn't have the power to fight the Ganmaizer. And right now, Alia needed to be in a safer place, in the Saber mansion. "But… isn't there something we could do?" Yang asked.

"I… I don't know…" She lowered her head. "But the only safest place I know is the mansion the Sabers own. Even Javel doesn't like the place due to the light the area emits. The Ganmaizer wouldn't dare set foot due to that."

"Then let us go, Yang." Alia smiled softly, "I'm sure he is fine, he beat that thing once, he can do it again."

Yang smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah…"

"I think it would be better to hand over the Ex-Princess, little blonde girl." The two turned their heads, seeing Javel, along with a few Ganma, holding an unconscious Cody.

Yang growled as she got her gauntlets ready. "Let Cody go you bastards!" She demanded.

"Only if you hand Alia over," Javel answered. "A trade if you recall. If you don't…" He held up the Ore Eyecon. "I will shatter the Eyecon and he will forever be gone."

"NO!" Yang shouted with worry. "But…. Alia. If I hand her over to you-" Yang stopped as she turned to see Alia placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay Yang. I'll go with them." She said to her.

"You can't, Alia," She refuted.

"You know as well as I, that Javel isn't bluffing…. He will shatter it…" She pointed out.

Yang looked at Alia, clenching her hands as the former princess approached Javel who bowed. "You made a wise choice, Alia." He stated as the Ganma soldier tossed Cody to Yang.

"Same with the Eyecon." Alia said to him. Javel nodded as the Ganma commander tossed Yang the Eyecons. "Take me where ever you all are heading to."

"As you wish," Javel grinned as he grabbed Alia, the White Fang and Ganma soldiers followed the commander.

Only after they left, the young rider finally woke up, seeing Yang above him. "Y-Yang? What happened?" He groaned, leaning up.

Yang lowered her head. "They took Alia away… they threatened to destroy your Eyecon if she didn't follow…" She replied lowly.

He groaned, "What's worst…. The Ganmaizer came back… And it's stronger than before too…." He said to her.

"We saw the seal… we thought you killed it?"

"I thought the same thing… we were too arrogant to realize that Alan was right…"

"What are we going to do now?" Yang asked, helping her boyfriend up.

"I'm going after them…" Cody responded.

"You can't! What if that fire god is there!? You can die from it!" Yang exclaimed.

"What else can we do Yang? Let them do as they please and kill Alia, Weiss and Alan?" He asked.

"What about the others like Gentaro? Can't they help you?" She asked.

"They're busy…. Some kind of 'secret' plan they're making." He responded. "It's my only shot on getting my friends back, Yang."

"Then I'm going with you, and don't you dare say no. That's final." She informed.

Cody smiled softly, chuckling at her, "I figured you would. Just try your best to get them out while I distract them."

* * *

Axel remained on the seat, his head lowered as he didn't want no one to bother him after what happened. His heart was broken and Weiss left him... It was painful to him and it was his fault for it to happen. The worst part was the several messages from Cinder, trying to win him over. Be he didn't give in, since she did start this problem, and he payed for it.

"Weiss…." He muttered to himself, "I'm sorry…."

" _ **My word. You sure have fallen, eh my descendant?"**_

He raised his head to see the damashii of his ancestor who was sitting by the couch. " **There are times when your heart can tell you who you are destined with and I know that you love the Heiress dearly."**

"But I messed up… I did the one thing I shouldn't have done, and let Cinder toy with me…. I lost her forever… I don't deserve her, this power or my heritage…."

" **Love isn't lost forever my descendant."** He responded, getting up and walking over to him, kneeling down to look at him in the eyes. " **If I know one thing, your light is the same as mine.** _ **That**_ **is the sign of greatness, not failure. Us Sabers may have made mistakes but we correct them and repair the bonds that have been severed. Your power, your heritage as one, it is what you truly deserve."**

"But, it's obvious she won't take me back Arthur… I'm shocked to see you still here… I figured you would be gone after that….."

King Arthur chuckled as he placed his hand on the young Saber's shoulder. " **It's because you can fix it. Deep down, I know you still love the Schnee and I know she still loves you too."** He informed.

" _ **One reason why you need to stand up now, young Saber."**_ A new voice rang out. A familiar 'Eye' seal forms behind him as an Eyecon flies out, quickly forming into a new person. It was a very old man with snow white hair, a beard, and wearing the traditional Royal uniform.

"Edith?" Axel recognized, getting up. "What are you doing here in this realm?"

"To give you something." Edith said, "As you know… The Ganmaizer have revived."

"I should have known… Alan was right after all…"

"But… there is something more dangerous about them." He turned to the young Saber, "They have gotten stronger than before. Stronger than before the Great Eye that sealed them away."

"Then how can we stop them? If they were strong as Cody was, and stronger, then he would get hurt!"

"Simple…. For you to use the power of The Abyss." He said, Axel's eyes widening.

"The place where nothing escapes… so powerful that even darkness wouldn't touch it…"

"Exactly… And I finally found a way to harness it, just like the Ganmaizer's." Edith said, holding out a new Eyecon. It had a deep purple shell, with a white eyeball, and a red iris, similar to a Ganma's. It even had a type of wisp, similar to the Boost Eyecon, but more menacing.

Arthur could feel the power emanating from it. It wasn't that to light or the darkness but it was to that of the Abyss, power of the dark matter but at the same time, a power others couldn't harness. Axel stared at it, swore he saw it blink at him, drawing him to grab hold. The young Saber slowly reached his hand out but Arthur stopped him. " **My descendant, if you touch it, you will vanish. Are you sure this is even wise?"**

"It is as Arthur says…. If you wield it, and it finds you unworthy. You will cease to exist." Edith warned, "Are you sure you have what it takes? You did lose your only light…"

Axel bit his lip upon the warning. If he takes it and doesn't accept him, he will vanish but if he does wield it then he will have power equivalent to the Ganma Gods… Weiss was his light… even his own little sister… as well as his family...

He loved Weiss dearly… He cares about her. He doesn't want to lose her… not ever….

"A Saber never backs down from the challenge… we fight to the very end, even beyond death itself." He stated.

"Even if it costs you, your own existence? If you fail, Weiss and everyone will forget about you."

"I care about my friends… my family… I care about the girl I love to my own soul…" He clenched his hands as Edith grinned, seeing the fiery aura around him nearly visible. It was shaped to the demon that was made within the Eyecon. "I am a Saber who is willing to risk everything to fight the enemy!"

Upon taking it, the power of the Eyecon resonated, pouring it's power into him, seeing if he is worthy of it, and the dangers it could come with. It bore deep within his own soul to see the worthiness. Axel gritted his teeth as the flames continued to ignite from it until…

It began to die down. When it died down completely, Axel looked at his hand to see that the Eyecon was still on his palm and no longer glowing. It showed that it has accepted him.

" **By the name of Oum…"** Arthur got out. " **He actually withstood it…. It sees him worthy to wield it…"**

A soft shine entered the Eyecon, as the top part showed a new faceplate, along with code for 'D' on top and the words, 'Deep Specter' on the bottom.

"It seems the Eyecon and part of your soul now…. Use it well." Edith said, heading back into the seal.

Axel clenched it before he opened the door. "We're going hunting for those Ganma." He declared as his Semblance formed within, as Arthur could sense the last glyph forming for it, showing he has reached what the king accomplished years ago.

* * *

In the depths of the ruined part of the city, no thanks to the invaders from the other world known as 'Amazons', several buildings were abandoned due to the fighting that happened. Inside one of them was that of Javel, walking around on a stage as behind him were that of Weiss, Alan, and Alia, strapped on their knees, their heads right behind a small basket, and a large guillotine above them.

Several White Fang soldiers and Ganma's were there, chanting to have their heads as Javel just stood there, letting them chant so that their victims can hear it, letting them that be the last thing they hear.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Alia asked her, worried about her as they see her damaged look.

"I… I don't know…" She whimpered. "It hurts… it hurts that I left Axel… I was so mad and heartbroken for what he did but… why does it feel like I made a mistake..."

"The reason is that you still care about my master…" Alan answered. "Your own heart doesn't want to part away from the bond you formed with him."

"But… why did he hurt me? Why would he even dare try it?" She asked.

"He…." Alan sighed, wanting to tell her, but knowing the truth would only bring something he rather not see again, "He was confused, weak, and unsure of himself… He didn't know what to do, and by the time he he figured it out, it was too late…" He looked at a surprised Weiss. "And I know master, he would fix things like always… it is what he does as a Saber unlike our brother..."

Weiss turned to him, surprised to see him answer in such a way as she lowered her head, ' _I'm such a fool….'_ She said in her thoughts.

Javel extended his arms, telling the crowd to be silent. "Today, you all get to witness the execution of our enemies!" He announced, making them cheer. Javel first pointed at Weiss. "A human whose family has treated you Faunus kind as animals, nobodies!" The White Fang roared in agreement to his words, their hate towards the Schnee.

He pointed at Alia. "A woman of royalty who not only betrayed the crown of her own kingdom but raising a certain human child that you White Fang fear and hate to this day!" He then finally pointed to Alan, "And the Prince, who failed to finish them off, and killed the king….. Even being the student of the Blue Devil." The Ganma soldier roared in agreement, saying they should be casted into The Abyss than be killed here.

"And while some do deserve a much greater punishment… Know now, that you will be able to witness their demise. Where you can show the world, that they have lost!" He shouted to them, another roar in applause and agreement. From above, the Gammaraizer was watching, ready to witness the deaths of the three threats. "And now we will witness their demise!" He looked at a Ganma soldier and nodded, giving the signal.

The Ganma nodded in return as it reached for the switch until a gunshot rang out, killing it before it had the chance, causing all of their attention to focus on the window, only to see Yang and Cody in his Grateful form.

"I think your party has overstayed it's welcome." Cody said to them all, "I suggest you all leave before I level this whole building" He warned them.

Javel frowned, "Great Gammaraizer!" He called out. From above the railings, the fire god jumped down, landing in front of Cody and Yang as the two moved back a bit from seeing it again.

" **Threats, eliminate."** It said, grabbing both of them and tossing the duo into the wall near by.

Cody growled, reaching to his Driver to summon help, only for the Ganmaizer to halt him and strike him with a torrent of flames.

"Hey! Ugly!" Yang shouted out.

It turned around to see a charging Yang who delivered a punch to its chest, only for the Ganma God to stand its ground. The blonde slowly looked up to see it look down at her. " **Threat."** It punched her in the gut and tossed her to her boyfriend.

"Yang!" He quickly caught her, only for him to be struck by the Ganmaizer, tossing them into the ground of Ganma's. Lying there before the group of the dark spirits, brought out the same technology they used, trapping Ghost in several purple chains, while the White Fang held down Yang.

Javel approached Cody as he looked down at him. "Weak as you always are, Ghost. You have failed just like Master Alan."

"Why don't you say that to me, one on one?!" He growled, struggling.

The commander huffed before punching Cody in the face, causing him to grit his teeth. "Discipline is no longer needed for the likes of you." He replied.

"Says the one who changes masters on a dime." He chuckled. "You're like a hyperactive dog…."

"Silence!" He kicked Cody, causing him to cough. "You should keep yourself silent as you bare witness the execution of your _friends_."

The two growled, struggling to get free, though unable to as Javel walked back onto the stage. "NOW! Who shall feel the wrath of this blade?" He pointed to the trio.

"I will you son of a bitch," They looked back to see an approaching Axel with the Ghost Driver around his waist. His eyes were filled with determination and something else behind them. His eyes showed the courage and the guilt no longer inside him. "And the ones who will receive the wrath is you."

"You're comrades have failed, what makes you think you can win!?" Javel questioned until he flinched as they saw his glare, his aura pulsating as purple fire became visible, taking shape of a menacing demon.

" **The Abyss."** The fire god recognized.

Javel and the Ganma turned to the deity, surprised before turning back. "Impossible. Only the great Deities can harness that power!" Javel shouted, "There is no way you have that power, boy!"

Axel's expression changed into a grin as he pulled out the Eyecon, one that the others haven't seen before.

Javel growled, pointing a blade at Weiss. "If you even dare try to interfere, I'll chop her head righ-"

Upon that threat, Axel's eyes shined a quick deep purple as he pressed it. A demonic, purple fire briefly showing as a roar, similar to a monster's can be heard as he placed the Eyecon into the driver. As blast of energy surging out, tossing Javel away from the stand.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_

 _ **EYE!**_

"GAAAAHHH!" Axel screamed out in pain as the fiery shape of a demon soon turned into a fiery purple cyclone, the White Fang, the Ganma, Cody, Yang, Weiss, Alan, and Alia hear him scream in pain.

 _ **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

"AXEL!" His allies called out.

Within the fiery cyclone, Axel's body was bounded by purple flames as a sinister damashii flew out of his Ghost Driver. The Damashii stood floated in front of him, giving the Saber a view of it. The Damashii was a violet color with with the collar being a sinister fiery design, it's shoulders having fiery, silver plated armor with red design inside. Its horns were more different than the Specter horns due to its 'thorns' on the horns. It floated around him a bit more as he could hear the Damashii's voice.

" **Sa… Ber…"** It called out.

"Y-You… can talk?" He gritted in pain.

" **I… can…. What… do you…. Seek from… me?"** It asked him.

He was silent for a moment before he looked at the Damashii. "The power… The power of the …righteousness." He answered. "I may have committed many sins in the past but I know I keep my demons close… but I am willing to fight to the very end to protect everyone! Even if it means to go to my old ways to protect them!"

" **You would kill... to save them?"** It questioned, " **And what of... the girl?"** It said, showing Weiss, " **Would you cost... your own soul... or even become a demon... to make sure she is forever safe... even if you cannot be with her?"**

He lowered his head upon its question but it was also informing him that a part of his own soul will go into the Eyecon. "I love her to my own soul… if she is safe then it is all that I need to know to the very end."

" **And your... family too? Risk everything even if... you are no longer of this world?"**

"I am a Saber! We will do everything to protect the people! We never back down to protect humanity! We are willing to risk what we have to protect our family! Our friends! Even those that we love!"

It became quiet before it finally nodded. " **Let this be your power… Saber…"** It floated around him as Axel had the strength to grab the lever and pushed it in, the symbol now appearing.

 _ **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER...**_

 _ **GET, GO! KAKUGO!**_ _ **GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

When the flames died down, they were all treated with Axel in a new form.

He was now wearing a silver suit underneath his armor, with the armor being colored silver as well and slightly bulky. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armor, with the way they were styled to a surge-like design as his eye symbol was still the same. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was now glowing a blood red color. The hands also had small pieces of armor at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees now had black knee guards to protect them, with similarly colored bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Even more was that his gauntlets and lower leg armor had silver, fiery spikes as if he can slice his enemies down.

Over his armor was a violet hoodie with black trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal violet lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges as some armor pieces were on the collar. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood down as well as having spikes straps on his shoulders and a small coattail still reminiscent of a classic ghost tail. Even more were the fiery armor plates that were on front of his shoulders.

The most menacing and now frightening feature was his helmet. He now had a black helmet with a full silver visor with the signature black 'eyes' and 'teeth' with additional blue 'teeth'. Even though he still has the two horns, they were now two red devil-like horns that had a silver edge with additional horns on it.

It was like he has literally become a Devil, no longer the Blue Devil but a true Devil of Remnant.

"B-Bro…?" Cody got out.

Specter slowly lowered the hood as he glared at the enemies who stumbled back. "No more… No more I will hold back my sins… my hands have already been stained in blood before…" He said as a chuckle escaped from his helmet before summoning a new sword that was similar to Sunglasslasher but it was more darker with the blade being a dark blue color on the blade. He then summoned his semblance as his new power morphed it into a larger sword that was as tall as him with the final gold glyph on the large blade. The sword itself was white as light itself as the hilt of the blade had the dragon head but also the symbol of the Sabers as the chains were now golden chains. "And I'm no longer considered the Blue Devil of Remnant… It is now the Devil of the Abyss! The Devil is back in action!"

" **Danger. Power of Abyss unleashed. Erase."** The Fire Ganmaizer said, walking towards the new armor clad rider.

Deep Specter slowly approached the fire god before he suddenly charges at it with the two swords. When the Fire Ganmaizer unleashed a fireball at him, Deep Specter uses his newly formed Semblance to cut it in half, the projectiles exploding. The Rider glared at it before he used the large blade to strike it across the chest, sending it away from him. "Is that all you got?" He questioned. "Pathetic."

Javel trembled before he looked at the soldiers. "What are you waiting for!? Kill him!" He ordered.

The Ganma and White Fang, began to open fire upon the remade devil, creating a small smokescreen from their attacks, covering his body, and in the end, used all of their ammo on it. After the last gun shot was sounded off, everything went quiet, Javel smirking from this before the smoke died down, revealing Deep Specter, unharmed or even a single ding on his armor.

"That's…. Not right…." Javel said, walking back away from him as that ominous feeling began to form.

Deep Specter approached the enemies as they charged in but they made a very big mistake. As they got close, the Rider used his Semblance to cut down the Ganma and using the new Sunglasslasher to shoot at the incoming White Fang, leaving some with wounds while others were dead. He felt an incoming ball of heat in which he quickly looked back and block the attack the Ganmaizer delivered. "I had enough of you." He warned before delivering a headbutt, causing it to reel back before Deep Specter uses his sword to strike it, each hit he delivered was swift, more faster than they realize as the Rider was unleashing a multitude of strikes before he kicked the Ganma away from him.

Steam poured off of the Gamaizer's body. It stood up, though clearly showing signs of it weakening as it stand there. Heat pouring out of it, as it glares at the young rider. With one movement, it charged ahead, blades made from fire emerging as it went to strike the rider, only for him to cast his weapons aside, and take the hit.

"AXEL!" Weiss shouted out, as they see the streaks of flames strike the rider.

But instead of any sparks or blood, the flames were dissolved as a surge of purple flames and electricity shoot out, striking the Ganmaizer as it fell back onto its knees. " **W-Warning…. Threat…. Power increased… same levels…. As Ganmaizers…."** The Fire Ganmaizer said, ever Ganma there, along with Javel, Alan and Alia, looking at Deep Specter with shocked expressions.

"Then that means…" Cody realized.

"Master's power is as strong as the very gods…" Alan finished.

"And now…. Your demise, Ganmaizer." He said grabbing the lever and pulling on it. A new seal forms behind him, the same Specter 'Eye' in the middle, but wings wisps are on the outer rims of the seal as it began to pour into the rider's leg. "Now, I'll show you my new way of life!" He said, pushing in the lever.

 _ **GEN DAI-KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER!**_

 _ **GIGA! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

The Rider then jumped into the air, coming down at the Ganmaizer as his kick connected, sending it into the air above before a large explosion erupted from it, leaving no trace of it once more. Deep Specter rose up as the remaining flames died down, the Rider looking back at Javel.

The Saber approached before he punched Javel to the ground. "Now leave and _never_ go near those I care about… or die, permanently..." he threatened.

Javel growled, "As if I'll leave! You are going to-" A quick swipe made Javel hold his arm, looking up at the Saber, now holding Excalibur.

"Those of darkness are purged by this blade." The Rider informed. "Dark spirits that are killed soon vanish into light. You wish to end up like them or the other fallen Ganma that I killed with this holy blade?"

"Axel wait!" Alia called out to him. Deep Specter looked at the former princess. "Please…. Do not kill him…" She pleaded.

The Rider was silent before he sheathed the blade and approached her, removing the ropes that held her arms. "Alright." He nodded.

Alia approached Javel as he clutched his wound, "Javel, just why must you keep going like this? Don't see you are only making a death wish like the other Ganma that wish to harm these people?" She questioned.

"I…." He lowered his head, "I want to prove… To prove that I'm not useless to the Ganma empire…. Ever since we came to this wretched world, things have changed…."

Alia knelt down, "You were not useless when you watched over my dear little brother in the past, Javel. You are never useless to us both."

He looked up, "Alia…. But… what can I do now?" He asked, "If I return empty handed, Adel will erase me…."

Alia pondered until she looked at Cody and Yang as they became free, helping out Weiss and Alan as she then turned to her brother and Deep Specter. "Do you still wish to continue to protect myself and my dear little brother?" she offered.

"I….. Will I die if I don't?"

"It's your choice. You leave to that realm and die or stay safe with us, Javel…" Alan muttered. He may have despised the commander but the latter was conflicted after what has been going on.

Javel lowered his head, thinking it through before bowing once more, "I…. shall protect you… once more…"

Alia smiled, "You may rise, Javel." The now former commander stood up as she bowed her head. "Welcome to the living Realm."

As Alan and Alia spoke to Javel about the conditions, Deep Specter approached Weiss, kneeling down to look at her in the eyes. He slowly reached his hand out to her but he was nervous, afraid of her moving away from him. But instead, she gave him a deep, tight hug, tears running down her eyes.

"I… thought you wouldn't come… I thought you would hate me…." She said to him.

The Rider wrapped his arms around her softly, "I would never hate you, Weiss Schnee." He replied. "I… I am sorry for what I had done… it wasn't right for what I did… but now… I feel responsible to what I did. It hurt my own heart to what I did and I was so guilty for what I have done…" He gently made her look at him as he cupped her cheek. The Heiress could see behind the visor was his honesty, his sadness, even tears that leaked out from the helmet. "I love you dearly, Weiss Schnee… will you… accept my apology… and come back to the mansion?"

She smiled, tears in her own eyes as she hugs him back, "Yes… I forgive you…." She said happily.

Cody and Yang approached the couple, "So… that Eyecon? That was a strong one. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"From Edith." He answered, removing the Eyecon as the armor vanished.

"Wait, the other Ganma scientist you mentioned?" He got out.

"Yes… but the other thing is… a half of my soul is now in the Eyecon." He responded, looking at the Eyecon he obtained. "I had to put half of my soul into the Eyecon in order to allow me to use its power…"

They turned to him surprised, "Isn't…. That a bad thing? What if they destroy it?" Weiss asked, starting to get worried.

"This Eyecon was made from the Abyss, it is like dark matter that those Ganmaizer harness." He explains. "It's deadly, powerful, and nothing escapes it… if others touch it, they are erased from existence, forever."

The others gulp from hearing that. "Uh.. guys? I think we should get going now…" Yang said, pointing to the rest of the Ganma's and White Fang soldier behind them. "They look angry…."

Axel looked back before he made his new Sword of light appear. The chains glowed before he stabbed his sword to the ground, golden chains erupting from the ground as the chains were tying up each Ganma and White Fang member. "How did you…"

"My semblance is to that of King Arthur's. This blade is the true blade of light for the semblance." he explained before tossing Cody his scroll. "Contact the authorities."

"What about the Ganma?"

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

Back at the mansion, not too long after Atlas showed up to apprehend the White Fang that was there, the others went out to leave Axel and Weiss alone for now. Though Ruby and Luna wanted to stay, they were quickly dragged out by Gentaro and Kaito as the two had some alone time.

"Stilll…. I can't say how sorry I am Weiss…." Axel apologized.

"It's okay Axel… things… happen. Something was bound to happen to us sooner or later to test us…. And we won." She responded, holding him close.

The Saber smiled as he kissed her, the heiress returning the kiss she hasn't felt in a long while. She hugged him as closely as she could, embracing him as much as she could.

"I missed this… " She panted.

Axel smiled, "Tell me about it…." He chuckled.

Weiss gripped his shirt, eyeing him, "You. Me. Now." she demanded.

He blushed brightly before he slowly nodded, making Weiss smile as she brought up the gray glyphs once more.

* * *

Team RWBY (Without Weiss), Team JNPR, and Cody were at the Neo-Kamen Rider Club clubroom with Gentaro as the two teams and two riders were staring at Javel who stood in between Alia and Alan. Javel still wore the royal uniform, only for the symbol to be scratched off.

"So…. what do we do with him? Put him as the janitor?" Yang joked.

"That's not nice, Yang." Cody informed. "But I understand, I mean… where else would he go?"

"He will stay with us," Alia informed the teams with a smile. "Javel has already vowed to stay as my dear little brother's and my own guard."

"Actually… I… would like to travel….." Javel admitted. "Find.. my true place in this world now…"

Alia giggled, "Just like Alan and Axel."

Cody pondered until his eye widen, "Hey! I might know someone who can help you!" He beamed. "Do you recall Glacier or to you, Ice Ganma?" He asked Javel.

"The First Traitor?" Javel recalled. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, Glacier and Cubi help any Ganma that left the realm to travel around Remnant." Cody explained. "They can help you stay safe and at the same time, travel around the four kingdoms without trouble. Just promise you'll protect them."

Javel lowered his head, thinking it through before nodding. "I'll…. Do my best… If they'll have me…." He said to them.

"Knowing Glacier, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Alia smiled.

Javel bowed to the group. "Thank you… all of you…" He bowed.

"Be safe, okay, Javel?" Alia advised.

"As you wish," He nodded as they watched him leave the room before they watch him depart to the location where Glacier stays at.

"Will we see him again?" Blake asked.

"Probably," Cody shrugged. "If we see Glacier, we would see Javel."

Alan had a small smile before he stood up. "I'll be heading to the bookstore to open up shop…. I'll see you all later."

"I'll join. I am an employee." Blake said before following Alan. When they were gone, Ruby puffed her cheeks as she clenched the bag she held tightly to the point the contents it held were nothing but crumbs.

"Ruby…. are you becoming… _jealous_?" Yang noticed with a sly grin.

Ruby gasped, cheeks red, "I am NOT jealous!" She denied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Nora asked.

"I-It's because… I-I mean…" She stammered before she vanished in a flurry of petals.

"You know… I think your little sister has a crush on my dear little brother," Alia giggled.

"Hey, I'm not judging. Just as long as he treats her right." Yang smirked.

Alia covered her mouth as another giggle sounded out. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Alan's brain is similar to Axel's." She answered.

The others looked at each other before looking at Alia. "Let me guess, innocent-minded, only focused on fighting, and oblivious. Doesn't know nothing about… _that_?" Cody guessed. The former princess nodded.

"That's gonna be a long time… Possibly ages before he gets it." Yang sighed.

"Well bro found out and it only took him almost a year." Cody shrugged. "Maybe it will be the same for Alan. If you think about it, they are alike in a way."

"Uh….. It took Alan 4 years before he could realize that Axel was his friend, and 2 before he begged to be his master…." Alia grimaced.

"Oh…." Cody got out. "Then yeah, we _may_ have to help him get through that thick fighting brain of his."

"Where is your brother anyway?" Jaune asked the fellow blond.

"Back at the mansion, spending time with Weiss after what happened earlier."

"Well, we _all_ know what they're probably doing." Yang grinned.

* * *

At the mansion, the two love birds lay on the bed as they snuggle together. Both of them with a satisfied look on their faces. A few hours past since they had their 'alone time' and the two were resting in each other's embrace. The young Saber smiled as he looks at the slumbering heiress. After what happened, he knew his heart stays with the heiress. He gently moved away a strand of her hair to see her peaceful expression as she sleeps.

"You know, I was worried you wouldn't come…" Weiss said, slowly opening her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

"I would never leave you behind, Weiss…" He answered. "You are the one I love dearly. You are my light, just like Luna. Both of you are the reason why I still keep going… to keep on fighting to protect everyone…"

She kissed his cheek, "That means a lot to me, Axel…."

His eyes soften as he brought her close to him. "I'm sorry for what I did…" He apologized once more. "I'm sorry I broke your heart for what I have done…"

"I know… and.. While i still feel it… It'll fade in time…" Weiss said softly, "And while we are back together…. We.. may still need some time… Only to adjust and help us recover….. I hope you understand?"

"I… I understand," He replied.

"But…" She placed her hand on his cheek, "We'll still be in the same classes, cafeteria, and always wake up in this room together." She smiled.

A soft smile, his real smile appeared as he nodded. "Night… Weiss," He said softly.

"Good night, My Azure Prince…." She smiled, sleeping close to him.

* * *

 _Inside the Ganma Realm, several small bits of energy form before another pillar is made, lowering down before assuming the form of the Fire Ganmaizer before shifting into a form, similar to Adel's but wearing a white bodysuit and the symbol it represents itself._

" _So, I take it, that lousy plan failed?" Adel asked, frowning at the Ganmaizer._

 _It nodded, "_ _ **One threat, obtained the Abyss."**_

 _Adel's eyes widen, before a low growl is formed. "How is that possible?"_

" _ **Cause unknown."**_

" _Find out, and eliminate them all! I don't care how… Just do it." He ordered._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a White Fang camp, an injured soldier rushes through into the tent, there sitting on his chair was Adam, turning to the soldier._

" _You…. Where have you and the other 100 soldiers been?" He asked._

 _The grunt took deep breaths before he slowly reached for his Scroll and found the image before he quickly handed it to Adam, not wanting to see that image._

 _Upon the image, Adam's eyes widen under his mask, gripping his sword and the Scroll tightly. "What is the meaning of this?" He turned to the grunt, "Explain…. Now…."_

" _T-The Devil gained a new p-power…" He explained in fear. "He took all of us down with ease… all by himself. We gave everything along with the dark spirits but… they all lost… it was nothing to him… he even d-defeated that fire god the Ganma have…"_

" _He what?" Adam growled, standing up. "I thought only that 'Ghost boy' could be the only one to defeat them?"_

" _I-It somehow returned and defeated the Ghost twice with more power until_ he _showed up," He pointed at the image before changing it to show the fiery aura of the demon that surrounded the Rider. "H-He now calls himself the Devil of the Abyss… h-he even said…"_

" _Said what?"_

" _T-The true Devil is back…"_

 _Adam growled, snapping the Scroll into bits before he walked towards the grunt, reaching for his sword._

" _P-Please! Adam! I was the only one who didn't get captured by the Atlas forces!" He pleaded._

 _Adam stood for a moment before he turned around, "Increase the bounty to 5 million Lien on that Devil, use that image (Deep Specter) for the poster." He informed, making the grunt nod frantically before leaving while the bull faunus grabbed his Scroll and called a certain woman. "Cinder… this plan of yours better work…"_

" _And why question me now, Adam?" She narrowed her eyes._

" _Cause of this." He growled, sending her the images of what Deep Specter did._

" _Oh, I know of this… And it makes me desire his power even more…." Cinder smirked, "Don't worry. By the end of the festival, he will be under my heel…"_

" _You better or that Saber will be the end of your life in hell," He warned before ending the call._

 _With Cinder, she frowned as she looked at the images of Deep Specter. While Ghost finally lost against the fire god, the Saber defeated it with power similar to it. She even overheard from those two teams that Weiss and Axel were back together._

" _Mark my words… She will die first once I get what is rightfully mine…" She said, gripping the scroll as several embers erupted behind her._

* * *

A/N: And that part is finally done! Yes, Deep Specter is now out. I would've liked it better to have him gain this power later, but Shadow convinced me well. ^^ So yes, I made a few changes to the idea of that Eyecon and more. I thought when it was first shown, that it was gaining power from an unknown source and ways. So, I expanded this to the Abyss. A form of anti-matter in the Ganma realm, that now only erases almost everything, but is the fuel for the Ganmaizers and why they can return again, and again. It's due to this power source. And it can't be stopped, destroyed, or erase by any means. Think of it like space, light, dark and black holes. Endless, infinite, unreachable and unstoppable, that is what The Abyss is supposed to represent.

Now the only thing left is 4 more Rider Eyecons then the Eyecon hunt in this is done! ^^ And before anyone asks, Yes. Dark Ghost/Argos will be in this RWBY fic. Just not this Vol. So, for now, please keep that in mind.

Also, this next little note is to the anonymous user by the name of, Drake, on is little comment. Shadow and I never planned for his OC to be Dark Ghost. I never wanted that since DG is supposed to be used by Argos, and to an extent Sennin. Plus I would rid you guys of something that would be interesting to add, if I didn't bring in him.

The next one is for the user Drago, the reason why I just had that description for Cody's face and hair is 1: I'm not that good at descriptions, so I just went with that mix. So, please don't think I'm using it as an excuse to be lazy, I'm just not that good. and 2: It's cause I also wanted to have something that people can imagin, instead of making my character look like whatever they wanted, alright?

And finally, people please stop asking me to "Add Ex-Aid" I have plans for things okay? Don't ask me to add something like that, its kinda rude don't you think? And now, I'm not making an Ex-Aid crossover movie/special fic. The next Ghost movie special is something else. Not with any rider that hasn't been shown, and not any riders from the canon series. Okay? Thank you.

So, until next time. Later Minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Question Towards The Future

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 4: Question Towards The Future

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _In the lower depths of Vale, was a small town. It seemed lowly populated, only a few buildings and masses of houses around the area. From afar was the familiar hardboiled detective from another world. He was brought here with his partner, mostly due to the request of Decade._

 _The young adult looked through some handmade binoculars that allowed him to see far. As he scanned the area, he found a small shack. What was standing in front of it was what seemed to be a tired, almost exhausted White Fang member._

" _Shotaro? Did you find it?" Philip's voice rang into the ear piece._

" _Hai." He confirmed. "Talk about security. They definitely want the man guarded and watched over. Hold on..." he adjusted the vision and saw a certain red haired Faunus, the mask still cracked from the fight against Kuuga and Specter, who was the one to nearly shatter it._

" _The one, Axel-san warned us about?" Philip questioned_

" _Yeah, what can you tell me about the man?"_

 _What felt like seconds Philip found the information. "Adam Taurus, current leader of the White Fang. He is the reason to why the group commit violent acts. He is even wanted due to his killings, the list going on. His mentality… I say it is bad." Philip sighed, "And seems, asides from wanting to kill every Schnee, he also bears a pure hatred for Axel-san."_

" _Nearly breaking his mask and stopping every operation before, I say yes." Shotaro responded. "It was the same with us with Foundation X and the Museum."_

" _True."_

 _Shotaro spied more and saw the man go into a tent across the building then at the guard. "This is our chance. How long you think we can get the package out of the area?"_

" _Hmm… With just our normal Memories, and countering factor of the enemies, Taurus, your bad luck with stealth…." Philip calculated, "30 minutes. That is if we don't get caught by Taurus at the last second."_

" _Oi, my stealth is good, it's just not… mastered is all."_

" _Sorry aibou, but even Gentaro is more stealthy than you." He chuckled._

 _Shotaro sighed, his shoulders slumped before he placed a different Driver onto his waist. It was similar to the DoubleDriver, only it had one slot. The belt formed as Shotaro brought out the Gaia Memory._

 _ **JOKER!**_

" _Henshin!" He announced before placing it in the slot and slanted the driver._

 _ **JOKER!**_

 _The music played as he was donned in full armor. It's armor was very sleek, completely black with purple accents across the chest, wrists and ankles. The head had two red lenses and a 'W' crest on top._

" _It's been awhile since I've had to use this." Joker chuckled._

" _It's only been a week." Philip questioned._

" _Don't ruin it," he sped towards the building of the base._

 _The White Fang member yawned as he stood there. Bored out of his mind as he hated to be the one guarding this stupid place. But in seconds, Joker's arms reached out, dragging the Faunus back before knocking him out. He search to find a few security keys in his pocket._

" _Some of those, could be dummy keys, Shotaro." Philip pointed out._

" _Then we just have to see which is the right key," his partner responded as he entered the building, scanning his surroundings for the room that leads to the package. Near by was what seemed to be a cabinet, the only odd thing was what felt like a small draft coming from it._

" _Hmm…" he pondered as he quietly moved it aside, revealing a doorway. "And bingo was his name oh…" he looked at the keys then used it to unlock the door. Behind the door was a narrow hallway, filled with many locked doors and rooms._

" _Ugh… why does every evil lair have these things?" Shotaro groaned._

" _Hmm, I might have a way to look that up on the reason why they have these layouts.." Philip said, entering his Gaia Library's deep section. she shelfs moved and changed as the young man searched for the right one._

" _Philip, I was just be sarcastic!" He groaned. "Mattaku…" He wait for his partner to find the layout until Philip found what he was looking for, or so Shotaro thought._

" _Oh, this is interesting, did you know that some of Remnants structures are based around the authority of those who lead their respective countries?"_

" _What does that have to do with anything? What about the right door?"_

" _I was looking into that, until I saw something relating to more about this world's culture. Fascinating…." Shotaro facepalmed before he decided to do it the old fashion way, going through every door in search for the package._

" _I always have to be the one to find what to look for…" Shotaro grumbled to himself, closing the next door he opened._

 _The strange thing was most of the rooms with either just that, rooms. Torture chambers, armory, and strangely enough even a petting zoo. It was peculiar on why they would have all this junk? But at long last he next door he opened was what he needed._

 _Inside was an older gentleman, wearing a slim lab coat, along with a grey long sleeved shirt and white pants. He had bruises and cuts all over his body as he quivered in fear._

" _I told you, I'm not giving up the plans…" He heard the man mumbled._

" _Oi, I'm not like those guys you know?" Shotaro assured, making the man raise his head and saw the armor and belt. To him, it wasn't like the Ghost Driver and yet, this man was wearing a belt that gave him armor as he noticed a rather large USB-like device in it._

" _W-Who… are you?" He asked._

" _Kamen Rider Joker," He introduced him, removing the ropes on the man._

" _Kamen… Rider?" He blinked, "Oh! You're the heroes of Remnant. Like that young man from the World Police!"_

" _Hehe, I'm not from this dimension, sir." He pointed out as he helped the man stand. "There are other Rider Worlds with others like me."_

" _Thank Oum…." He sighed with relief, "We need to get out of here! We need to warn Vale and the rest of Remnant!"_

" _My friends are completely aware of what is going on," Shotaro assured._

" _No… you don't understand!"_

" _I think that's enough of you, professor…" Joker and the scientist turned their heads, nearby was Adam._

" _Adam Taurus, most wanted man and leader of White Fang," Joker recognized._

" _So… you know of me?" He said, slowly placing his hand on his blade, "Then you must know you'll die here like the other Hunters and Huntresses…."_

" _Hehe…" The Rider cracked his knuckles. "The title Joker has a meaning for a reason."_

" _The Trump Card? Heh, that won't work on me…" He said, unsheathing it and in the blink of an eye, in front of Joker._

 _Joker ducked from the strike before his fist ignited in purple flames, punching the Faunus in the gut, sending him away from the two. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazero," He flicked his wrist, pointing at Adam._

" _Heh, sorry. But my sins can never be quenched…" He said. The two warriors charged at each other, clashing fist to blade. Shockwaves being made from each impact before Adam kicked the Rider away and turned to the scientist. He began to ran as Adam made a swipe, a red slash sent out and racing towards the old man._

 _Before it could come in contact, it was stopped by another sword wielder, this one being clad in white armor with the motif of a bat with red visor eyes. "Mattaku, Shotaro-kun guess you were a little too focused." Kivala huffed._

" _Heh, gomen, Natsumi. I had to see how tough he is. And yeah, Axel was right. He is no joke. Bad as those 'Grongi' that Yusuke mentioned." Joker waved his hand._

" _Who are you?" Adam snarled at the armored woman._

 _The female Rider got into a stance with her blade, "I am Kamen Rider Kivala," She pointed her blade at him, challenging the man. "Let me show you how a true sword wielder fights."_

" _Heh, you'll lose your head if you think like that, woman." He said, sheathing his blade._

 _Oh how wrong he was to doubt she could win as the Rider sped towards the bull faunus as he quickly unsheathed his blade but the moment he did, Kivala parried the attack._

" _What?!" He shouted in surprise. She smirked as the two began to clash, sparks casted off from each strike. As Joker began to make his way out with the scientist._

" _As if I'll let you do that!" Adam growled, using his sheath and pulled the trigger as a large blast of fire was shot at the Rider._

" _Fool," She scoffed as she focused on the energy thanks to Kiva-la. "Sonic Stab!" Energy wings formed on her back, similar to that of a bat as she suddenly appeared in front of the attack and struck the attack back to Adam._

" _Heh, thanks for that, woman…" He smirked, sheathing his blade, but only slightly as he held up the weapon, the energy being absorbed by him as he gains a red glow from his mask, horns and mark._

 _Natsumi knew what he was gonna do, thanks to the information Axel told the others as she quickly brought up her blade once more, only this time a ripple forming in front of Kivala and behind Adam as he was unaware of it. She giggled slightly, 'Arigato, Axel for telling us'._

" _Die…" Adam said, making a single swing at the group._

" _Actually…" The rift formed. "You instead. After all it takes a hit to the back without noticing."_

 _His eyes widen as he dodges, only by a mere seconds as the slash went past him, and into the pillar near by as it collapsed on top of him._

" _We need to get going, Natsumi." Joker told her._

" _Hai," she nodded as a rift formed to take them back to the studio. Back at the collapse building, the rubble was moved away, revealing Adam as his mask gained another crack. The scientist that would have gave them the advantage to beating the two Ghost Riders was gone thanks to this Joker and Kivala. Even more, he was defeated by a woman! A_ human _female!_

" _I swear…. They will pay…. Once Specter dies, along with that witch of his, they will all perish…" Adam growled._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

It hasn't been long since the incident with Javal and of course Axel. He almost lost Weiss due to the mistake he made, but while he was forgiven, they still had some time apart to adjust. The only improvement was that of Axel's power and his newly dubbed, 'Deep Specter' Eyecon. He now had enough power to take on the Ganmaizers as well, even rival their power. However, half of his soul was now in the new, powerful Eyecon.

Having new power was one thing but for half of his own soul to become part of that power? It got them worried knowing that like Cody, if the Eyecon was destroyed, a part of him would be gone but the source of the Eyecon was the Abyss and so, no one else would dare touch it. Speaking of which…

"Cody, don't put your hand close to that Eyecon…" Axel sighed at his brother's curiosity. Who wouldn't when the power came from the very source the Ganma Gods use?

The young rider flinched as he turned to him, "Can't I just try it out for once? I wanna see if I can handle their power too…" Cody asked.

"It chooses its user, Cody," He warned as he approached the Eyecon that growled, making the blonde flinch. "And it is dangerous to touch as well… those who dare attempt would vanish from existence. Be it Ganma, Human, Faunus or spirit."

The blonde hunter sighs, sitting back down on the couch. Yang patting his shoulder as he leans on her with the huntress rolling her eyes yet snuggling next to him. "Hey, you can't blame him for trying, right?" Yang pointed out. "But, on the other hand, it's great to see you getting something to combat against the Ganmaizers too."

"It's not."

"Oh right, half of your soul in the whole Eyecon stuff," Yang recalled.

"Not just that you two." He approached his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a paper that showed a wanted poster now showing the armor of Deep Specter, only now the bounty went up to five million Lien. "Guess after that incident, they raised the bounty much higher than last time."

"Man, the White Fang sure loves you." Yang smirked.

"They rather see me in a body bag than alive, Yang." He frowned. "And for now, I'm still continuing on with what I usually do."

"Say, Axel… when you said about the 'Devil back in action'... were you serious…?" Cody asked nervously.

The room grew quiet as Axel had his normal look until he turned around, "Killing was something I regret in the past… the things I have done was one thing… I keep my demons close as well as my sins they bare." He glanced at the two as the Eyecon was growling again. "Being the 'Devil of the Abyss'... if the time comes that I have to take serious action upon the enemy, killing, then what do you think?"

Cody lowered his head, "I… don't think it's still good idea…. Regardless of the White Fang and their unjust doings… They probably have someone they want to return too…."

Hearing this made Axel lower his head, "I have ruined enough in the past, Cody…" He fell to the main seat by the desk, staring at the portrait. "Even us Sabers have to do what is the right thing in order to maintain peace. Killing… was something we barely did back in the Old Times… but to me… I still know what is right and what is wrong. I may be a former… 'killer'... a 'commander'... but I am only me who is trying to bring peace as much as you want to achieve as well, Cody."

The young rider had his head lowered, understand the situation…. But still not liking it. He stood up as he began to walk out, causing Axel and Yang to look at him with worry. "I… still think doing that feels wrong… But… I understand…" He admitted. "I mean… we saw how Amazon Omega is... "

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Just…. Feel like taking a walk is all." he said, a soft smile towards her as he walks out.

Axel sighed as he leaned his head against the headrest of the chair. "I know Cody is worried… just tell him… I promise I won't do that… only when it is the last resort…" He said to Yang.

"I will." She nodded to him.

* * *

Out toward the school campus, Cody walked around. He was somewhat lost in thought as he looked at both the Amazon and Wizard Eyecon. Two ones with different ideals. One Rider was given power to bring hope out of the despair while the other… Was given power to protect those, but at the cost of his humanity. But both of them still had the end goal, to protect those they cherish.

' _Wonder if I'll meet Enrique and Wizard again, one day?'_ He asked in his thoughts. Both Riders told them words that showed their ideals. The ring-bearing Wizard told Cody to never give up on hope, prevent the people from falling into despair; be its beacon of hope and life. While Enrique told him, that regardless of what is right or wrong, protecting someone's loved ones must come first, even if you have to go against what seemed to be the law of the world.

He blinked before taking out his necklace, something Yang gave him not too long ago. Inside to the right was his team, friends and family, and the left showed him Yang and the young rider himself. A soft warm smile on his face as he sighs softly and happily. "I should give her something special in return…" He muttered to himself. Only question is, what exactly should he get for her as a gift?

"Geez, I'm still surprised to see a girl in that caliber fall for a sad story such as yourself." The young rider turned to see Janet, that girl from Atlas as she leans against the wall.

"Don't you have crooks to stalk?" Cody taunted.

"I'm looking at one."

"I am not a crook," He frowned.

"Then explain that little incident against those rogue machines?" She questioned. "Even more, harboring a killer and once had contact with the apex beast, one being like that little green thing in your hand."

Cody glared at her, "Axel changed…. As for my Eyecon, they are just the manifestation of that Rider's spirit. He had nothing to do with this." He turned to her, "And what did you mean by that earlier? About Yang…" He questioned.

"A girl like her," She pointed at Cody, "Doesn't deserve to be with a dead man walking."

Cody growled at that, that old subject still was tender to him, "Don't you dare talk about that…." He warned her, "Yang fell for me before I realized it…." He pointed to the Atlas girl, "And don't you dare think that fighting one of those is a cake walk. You have _no_ idea what I've been through cause of those monsters!" His anger was completely shown, wanting her to stop.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure we can't beat them next time?" She mocked. "Atlas always finds ways to make sure they have what they need to beat the enemy."

"You guys couldn't do nothing to the Ganma! You guys couldn't do nothing against that Ganma God! Those Amazons! You guys did nothing but _try_ and you all kept failing! Who else would try? The people who realize that power isn't everything! They are the ones who know what is right! Axel was right about you Atlas people, you guys don't do jack about it! They already took lives and you all did nothing! _Nothing!_ " He shouted, already close to her as he pokes her back against the wall. "You and the rest of Atlas's army really are pathetic, and what one person once said… _Weak_."

Janet had her head slightly lowered, her bangs covering her face as she didn't respond. Cody was about to walk away, "You know…. At least I'm not so pathetic I would cheat on a girl with another…" She said with a slight smirk.

He stopped as he slowly turns his head to her, "W-What? How do you know about that?"

"I know everything…. Heck, I'm surprised you haven't jumped on that rabbit girl too." She chuckled, "It's said when a man cheats on his first, it's because he is unsatisfied with her…. Now I can see why you left her at first."

He clenched his fists. " _ **Young Cody, don't give in to that vile woman's words. It ruins the harmony of the symphony."**_ Beethoven warned.

" _ **She is only taunting you. Remember what you learned from your brother, lashing out with your anger is never the solution."**_ Musashi's voice said to him.

"You're a disappointment and a disgrace to your master." She said softly, but it was audible enough for him to hear. He marched up to her and reared his fist back but he stopped himself the moment it was in front of her face. He turned to see Pyrrha using her Semblance to hold him back thanks to the watch on his wrist.

"You know, while I wouldn't mind you hitting her for what she said, doing this will cause you and the others a spot on the tournament, Cody. Sides, she isn't worth it if she tries these mind games with you." She said to him, letting his arm go.

He took a deep breath and moved away from Janet. "You aren't worth my time to get upset…" He muttered. "So go away and leave me alone."

Janet frowned, straightening her suit before walking off, but as she does, she looks at her hands for a moment, clenching them before she left the two Beacon students.

Cody sighed with relief and annoyance as he sat down from what happened, "Thanks for stopping me Pyrrha… God… I almost lost it…." He said, his hand on his forehead from the shame that he almost did something he would regret.

"It's fine but next time, don't fall under her taunts, alright?" She reminded.

He nods to her, sighing once more as he looks at her, "Yeah… I'll try…" He smiled softly, "So what brings you to the academy? More training?"

"I wanted to talk to Jaune but I couldn't find him. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"I think Yusuke took your crus-" Pyrrha stopped him from speaking any further, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Don't say it!" She stuttered slightly.

He chuckled softly, "Hey hey, I promised I wouldn't tell him." He raised his hands in defense, "Sides, Yusuke took him, and that could mean anything. For now, he'll be gone for at least tomorrow."

"Okay…" She sighed. "So… you can tell huh…?"

"Clear as day," He chuckled. "Seriously though, when are you gonna tell him? You know he is a little… thickheaded like Axel was along with Alan."

"I… I can't." She said with embarrassment.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm… I'm scared he'll say no…" She admitted.

"Oh…." He realized. "Look I know you are scared of admitting your feelings to him. It happened to me when Yang kissed me."

"I know… But, what do I say? What can I say?" She began to sound off many possibilities, unsure what to do.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down Superstar. Breath." He said patting her back. "Look, all of you to do is find the right time and moment t to tell him your feelings."

"And… what about till then? I… want to show him more of what I think about him…" She asked, "After all.. He sees me as just a normal girl. Not some super talented Huntress in training… Not THE Pyrrha Nikos.. Just…. me.."

"Pyrrha, just be calm and tell him when you the time is right." Cody assured. "Okay?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, a soft smile on her person, "Okay…" She said turning to the young rider, "Heh, you're a really good friend Cody. Yang's lucky to have you." she said, punching his arm friendly.

He chuckled as he rubbed his arm, "Yeah…" He smiled.

"Still scared about your power?" She asked him.

He lowered his head and nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I help people but…"

"But…?"

"Tsukasa told me there were some Riders who lost control on new forms they've obtained. Philip, Yusuke, Agito, Kiva, and OOO even Amazon Omega… I'm… scared to think that I might lose control… Or my power will be obsolete towards the Ganmaizers…." He admitted. "I mean… that flame one overpowered me the second time we fought… Yet Axel took him down with ease, he had to use half of his own soul for that power…"

"True… But he knew what the risks were and did it to save you guys." Pyrrha said, a soft smile on her face, "And we know that you have that power too Cody. You just have yet to unleash it. You said so yourself, those Riders soon took control of the power they've obtained to fight their toughest enemies."

Cody recalled when Yusuke told him how he took control of the ultimate power of Rising Ultimate. It was because of the people he met and their smiles. For Omega, he may have times of losing himself into bloodlust but it was because of his friends gave him the reminder he is still human. And for Philip, it was thanks to Shotaro for helping him controlling the Fang Memory.

He took another look at his necklace before smiling brighter. "Yeah… Thanks Pyrrha. I needed that." He thanked her. The redhead smiled before walking away as Cody looked at the clouds that were moving.

* * *

Axel was at the courtyard of the mansion training in his Deep Specter form, sparring against his student but also Kaito in his Lord Baron assisting with the training with Alan. The young prince was parrying their attacks, but while he was able to, it caused him some damage as well, causing him to either jerk back or be forced back.

" **You're wide open!"** Baron said, giving one strike and tossing Necrom out of the ring.

Necrom tried to get up only for him to fall back down from exhaustion, his armor vanishing as he was back on civilian form.

" **Keh, pathetic…."** Baron scoffed, changing back into his normal form, "Even Kurokage could last longer…"

"I take it another Rider from your world?" Deep Specter asked.

"At first he was. Then became nothing more than a mass-produced paper mache." He scoffed in annoyance of what Yggdrasil did.

"In other words nothing more than grunts," His comrade frowned under his helmet.

"Yeah, and they were even weaker than the original. At least he had some honor." He crossed his arms.

The Saber nodded in acknowledgment. To him, the Kurokage that stands out from the others sounds like a person who knew the true reason to using the power of a belt. "Do you miss your home city?" Alan asked, slowly standing up.

"No. Everything I had there either moved on, died, or changed their lives. How I know this is when I was brought back before by a weakling by the name Megahex." He said bluntly, "That place was never my home."

"I hear a reason behind your words," Axel noticed. "Is there something here in Vale that still drives you as 'Baron', even without the game you were once in?"

Kaito froze before scoffing, "As if this place has anything for me." He said, though it sounded more like a soft lie.

Alan and Axel looked at each other before noticing there was something indeed that motivated Kaito to be considered a Kamen Rider. Before he could continue, Axel's CobraPhone slithered to his shoulder.

"Something up, Cobra?" It hissed, informing him about a certain 'guest' coming to the mansion, causing Axel to frown. After all that he and Gentaro have done to save him from the dangers of Zodiarts, the young Atlas soldier still hates him.

Outside stood Nexus, his arms crossed and a angered look on his face as he waits outside the border of the Mansion and Vale. He waited for the rider to come out to 'discuss' what he was told by Janet. "About time you got out here, Devil."

The Saber opened the gate, "what is it you want this time? I'm in the middle of training my student."

"I'm here because your 'brother' almost attacked my partner." He growled. "And just when I thought he couldn't get even more worse than scum…."

"He didn't harm your partner so it's nothing to be concerned about."

"He still made a threat against her, therefore he broke the rule." Nexus glared.

"Tell me this, who started it?"

"Janet. I don't see how this-"

"Then she is responsible for my brother's anger, not him. Therefore _she_ broke the rule." He countered.

"She was doing her job. Protecting Beacon from you three…." He stated. "You three are a dangerous, and one we must insure the protection to the people."

"Did _you_ do anything when the Ganma kept on attacking? Or the other kaijins along with the Amazon incident?" Axel questioned.

"And did _you_ do anything when they arrived, slaughtering the people? No… You only stopped one. Just to save your girlfriend…." Nexus scoffed.

"He was trying to do the right thing," a familiar voice said. Nexus turned around to see none other than Weiss.

"Uh… Ms. Schnee." He bows, "I know that's what you think. But he and his dangerous brother are a threat. Should either one of them lose control, they would be unstoppable."

"They would never do that," Weiss denied.

"Ms. Schnee, please you must understand. Don't you realize how dangerous they are?"

"Axel isn't dangerous."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…" she reached in her coat and pulled out a necklace that shows the symbol of the Sabers, hanging around her neck. "I know a Saber _never_ abuse power that is gifted to them. Especially to one who is bestowed Excalibur."

"That symbol…." His eyes widen, "You're taking in his name? You're betraying your family!"

"It's better than taking my _father's_ company," she said in distaste. "I choose my path, and that path is being a Saber. Those who are the true family with a purpose, honor. For their quote, 'A strong soul leads to a great future… A strong will crafts a sharp blade to cut through the darkness..'."

"Ms. Schnee…." He got out, his hand gripping in anger, "And what of the other boy? You've seen the powers he's obtained…. With that much power, he could make the White Fang look like children. He is more of a threat than anyone else, and due to his temper, I fear he'll snap."

"He won't either. Like Axel, he knows what is right and what is wrong," she frowned, marching up to Nexus.

"Ms Schnee, He too fell towards the enemies, you can't trust-"

"If you dare speak anything bad about Axel, his family name, his own student, or to his own brother, I will personally see that you won't have a single medal left or be able to work as a soldier ever again." She warned.

Nexus looked at her with surprise, growling as he storms off of the area, leaving them. As for Axel he had a soft smile on his face as she walks up to him.

"Hey…. thank you for that…" He thanked the heiress. "Who knew you had it in you to say that to him."

"He was threatening you and my friend. I had to do something." She huffed but smiled afterwards. She approached Axel before kissing him. "Besides, don't Sabers look out for each other?" She witness a blush form on his cheeks. It was often rare and cute to see her boyfriend fluster on certain things. She giggled softly before reaching up and kissing him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two," The said two quickly pulled away upon seeing Kaito and Alan. The Baron then walked past the two, "Also, I expect good things to happen at the tournament, a fight against other weaklings."

"Just remember not to use _that_ form.." Weiss crossed her arms, "I don't want to be kicked out of the festival cause of your true power."

Kaito huffed, "My armor is still as powerful as it is with my Inves form." He then left, leaving the three by the gate.

As Axel stared at Weiss, then recalled something about Alan and Alia. They never had last names. Pondering for a moment, he came to a decision as he looked at Alan. "Say Alan, you and Alia never had a last name did you?"

"We never had… we were only born with first names much like Alia and _him_ ," He answered. "Why would you ask?"

"How about taking the surname of Saber?" The Rider offered.

Alan turned to his master, wide eyed and shook his head, "N-No! I couldn't possibly take your treasured name, Master! I-I'm not worthy of it!"

Axel approached Alan, placing his hand on the former Prince. "Alan, do you remember what you said back when we were little when I started to train you to fight?" He recalled, the former Ganma nodding upon the memory. "You told me, before Javel and your brother prevented you and Alia from speaking to Luna and me, that Luna and I were family to you. Even though it started as a bond between mentor and student, it was also a bond as family. Even after all that has happened, you and Alia are still important to me. Alia was like a mother to Luna and me and you… you were considered family, like Cody, I saw you not only as a student but as a brother."

"Master….." Alan got out.

Axel reached his hand out, "So…? Do you want to follow the path as a Saber like Weiss is?"

"I….. I would like some time.. I… don't feel ready yet…." He admitted.

Axel nodded, "Take as much time as you need, Alan. You and Alia are always welcome to be part of the family as Sabers. When you are ready just let me know, okay?"

Alan nodded before he remembered something. "I have to open up shop soon! I'll be back later in the night, master." He bowed before he rushed off to the bookstore.

"Did you really mean it, Axel?" Weiss asked.

"Alan does have what it takes to be one, Weiss. Much like you," He smiled. "After all he and Alia are family."

"Well, whenever it'll happen, I'm sure he'll be glad." Weiss smiled, taking his hand, "Now… how about we go out?"

"As you wish my lady," He bowed lightly, making Weiss blush. She always likes his manners.

* * *

Alan was opening up shop with Blake helping out while in thought from what his master told him. He of all people was offered a place as a Saber. Alan, who had no last name, being given one… it was not only an honor knowing the legendary reputation of the Saber family but a title to so they follow a path to eliminate those of the darkness.

"Well, you look happy for once." Blake noticed, smirking as she leaned against the wall.

"Huh?" He blinked before looking at Blake. "You recall that me and Alia have no surnames, right?" Blake nodded. "Well, you see… master offered me his family surname, a place in the Saber family."

"Heh, that's good news. But… knowing you I bet you refused." She pointed it out.

Alan took a deep breath as he leaned back on the seat, "I'm actually thinking about it Blake…" He admitted. "I don't know if I should accept it… after all that I have done, learning about the history of the Sabers… I don't know if I truly deserve to be part of his family legacy…"

"I understand your concern. And…. I do admit thinking it through is a good idea for you. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a surname that fits." She stated, giving off ideas.

The former prince sighed as he moved his scarf, now revealing the Mega U-Loader on his wrist. Being a Saber or being someone without a surname…? What will his choice be…? It was all too much for him to think about for the moment as the bell rang when the door opened, revealing his dear older sister and Ruby. "Sister, Ruby." Alan greeted.

"Hey, Alan!" Ruby smiled, rushing up to hug him.

"Hehe, hello to you too, Alan." Alia smiled.

Alan was confused about Ruby's embrace as she was doing her to what Cody calls bone-crushing hugs. To him, it was nothing since he and master became used to such minor pain like that. "Is everything alright, Ruby?" He asked.

She blinked, releasing him quickly with a soft blush on her face, "O-Of course! I uh... Just was happy to see you is all." She said with a smile.

"Well it is nice to see you and my dear sister again," He smiled softly, making Ruby's blush increase as Alan notice her face red. "Are you running a fever, Ruby?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine…" she asked, her eyes somewhat swirled from the blushing and contact.

"You don't sound fine," He pointed out.

Alia cupped her cheek upon seeing the interaction as she and Blake watched from the counter. "Oh, my dear little brother doesn't even see it…"

"And Ruby is too young and inexperienced to know how to tell him." She smirked, "It's cute."

"I think she will tell him soon after all, it will soon be a year that you all have been in this Beacon Academy. Am I right?" She pointed out.

"Yeah it is." Blake nodded, "But many of us have plans after the festival, so we're planning a very early christmas party someday soon."

"I actually never been to these… festivities or holidays," Alia admitted much to Blake's surprise.

"Your people don't celebrate anything?"

"Sadly no… all the Ganma Order cared about was survival, order, and control."

Blake smiled, "Well, you're in luck. Tomorrow is Halloween. It'll be your's and Alan's first one, so Ruby and Axel made special plans for it."

The two heard a thud, causing the two to see Ruby was passed out, steam pouring out her head and ears, her face a crimson red. "And guess that's my cue to take her home." Blake sighed but giggled, "See you two tomorrow. And make sure you find the right costumes." She said, picking up her leader as she began to walk out to take her home.

"Is Ruby gonna be alright?" Alan asked his older sister.

"Heh, she is fine brother. Just overworked." She smiled. "How about today I help you with the store?"

"Thank you," He thanked. The sister walking over to help him out.

* * *

The sun finally began to set, Cody sitting on the hill as he watches. While he does feel better, there are still many questions… Questions about the future he wish he had… He sighed slightly, looking at the Ore Eyecon, wondering more about their power. Would he achieve great things like the previous Riders? Even the great goals like his brother? Many possibilities ponder in his mind.

He wanted to be like them, able to protect them and beat the odds no matter how much they went through… but what is it he has to do in order to earn the final power? And is it enough to stop the Ganma and the Grimm?

Cody sighed once more, placing his hand on his heart, "I wish I knew…" He muttered.

"You seriously need to stop moping." The teen turned to see Yang walking towards him, sitting next to the young hunter. "Seriously, I thought I beat that out of ya already?"

"I-It's not that Yang…" He denied. "It's just that… will I be able to achieve great things like the other Riders?"

"Of course you will…" She said, hugging him, "You've done so much for us, changed so many lives and saved just as many…." She said softly to him.

Cody looked at Yang before his expression softened into a smile. He gasped heavily as what seemed to be a vision entering his mind.

* * *

 _Cody blinked as he began to look around. As he does, he notices he was in a new house. It seemed to be like a log cabin, and very well built. "Where…. Am I?" He asked himself. He looked around until he noticed a photo by the fireplace. His eyes widen to what he was seeing, it looked to be a photo of Yang and Ruby, but both at a very younger age, behind them was a male with blonde hair like Yang's, and a woman who fully resembled an older Ruby, but with a white cloak._

" _Come on Ruby! Dad and mom is about to come home!"_

 _The young rider turned to see a young Yang racing towards the door with a toddler Ruby behind her, both with bright smiles on their faces as they rush to the door, waiting for their parents._

" _Am…. I seeing her memories?" Cody blinked, following after the girls and when he arrived in what looks to be the living room, he saw their father._

" _Daddy!" Ruby called out, as the girls hugged their father. Cody noticed that he barely flinched as he kneeled down to hug the girls._

" _Dad? Where's mom?" Yang asked, "She said when you two got back from your missions in town, she'll take us to the park!"_

 _He was quiet before he knelt down but Cody recognized the look behind the man's eyes. It was the same look when he thought he lost Axel and Luna, making Cody realize what is going on._

" _I-I'm... I'm sorry girls…." Was all that he could say, hugging the two as soft cries could be heard from him._

 _Ruby blinked, not knowing what was going on, but Yang? Her eyes were red as tears began to roll down her face, she wanted to scream and cry, but unable to as she just hugged her father back, tears rolling down their faces._

" _By Oum…. That's… That's just sad….." Cody said, a sadden frown on his face before another bright light overtook him. He blinked to see he was in another room, nearby was Yang, slightly older than the last image. And it seemed she was scavenging around for something inside a chest._

 _He walked over to her to see the girl, pulling out either photos of just her father and mother, or trinkets from someone else. She kept digging until she gasped, bringing out an even older photo set._

" _This is it…." she panted, opening it up, as she began to look through it, Cody stood behind her, doing the same, and as she kept flipping through, it stopped on a woman. She had red eyes, long black hair, and looked like a identical sister to the Yang he knew of. He suddenly remembered the masked woman back on the train._

" _No way…."He got out, another blinding light over taking him as he was back in the living room._

" _Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" Yang shouted to her father._

 _Her father was quiet as Yang was in tears while Cody could understand how Yang felt. He once wondered why Axel would hide his identity back when he was considered a rival._

" _Answer me! Why did you lie to me that she wasn't my mother?!" Yang questioned._

" _It because she left us, alright?!" He shouted back, Yang flinching from it. "She… She left us. After you were born, she just disappeared. Said nothing, did nothing, heck she didn't even say goodbye to either one of us…" He answered her, "The reason why I didn't tell you about Raven, was cause she left us and didn't care…"_

 _For Cody he felt infuriated about Yang's mother. She left her own daughter and husband for Oum's sake! He could have confronted her the day they met… guess it is pointless now… He saw yang tearing up before running to her father, hugging him tightly in apology, not knowing the truth._

" _Rose may not have been your birth mother… But she was YOUR mother…. Just as much as she was with Ruby…" He said to her, rubbing her head, "It'll be okay little firefly…. It'll be okay…." Light once more formed around the area before it was the only thing left to see._

* * *

Cody gasped once more, pulling back and panting. He turned to Yang who had a confused yet concerned look on her face, "Cody? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a _Ghost_." She said, adding a little humor to that last bit.

"I-I…." He panted, calming himself down as he turned to her, "Did…. you find her yet?" He asked her.

"Find who?"

"Your…. Your mother… Raven." He finished.

Her eyes widen, "H-How did you…"

"I… I felt the vision… like I did back when we went to the Ganma realm..." He answered. "I…. saw your memories…." He turned to her seeing her bangs cover her face, "Did…. I do something wrong?" She hugged Cody, taking him by surprise but he heard the faint sign of crying. His eyes soften before he wraps his arms around her. "I know how much you want to find her, Yang… really I do… after I thought Axel and Luna were gone, I wanted to go to the mines to find them since I thought they probably got lost… And I kept doing that for years until I just stopped... But after so long, they came back, even if they changed at first but they were still the same people I cared about. I'm sure you will see her again..." He said, comforting her as he hugged the blonde huntress in his arms, letting her feelings flow out so she can move on.

From the rooftop of the school, a certain great king's eyes soften upon hearing the conversation. The Damashii of King Arthur never knew his descendant's adoptive brother went in search for him. But also learning that the woman was indeed the same one who is Yang's mother. If it were the Old Times, he would have traveled the kingdoms in search for her and bring her home, even if it meant fighting her. But alas, as he is now, times have changed but this still couldn't be put down. A Saber always keeps their word and seek answers.

He looked at the sky, sensing the shift in the wind, feeling the breeze brush past him, memories of his times of rule, the times with _his_ family. His children… The Great King was not just a Saber who fought for a good cause but he was a king who cared about his own family. He looked down at the two blondes before he finally made the choice. Going into his Damashii form, he flew away to the Saber mansion to inform his descendant. While he, the great King Arthur can't do this, his own descendant can.

A Saber always gets the task done to the very end.

Back with the two blondes, Yang slowly stopped crying while Cody looked at her softly, "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah….." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears, "I… haven't told anyone else that…. Only Blake…."

Cody smiled, cupping her cheek, "Well, now I know as well.. And… once we're done with school, why don't we go out, trying to find her?" He offered to her.

"Cody… I can't…" She answered. "I can't push myself to finding her… You saw how Blake was when she wanted to know what the White Fang were up to remember? It happened to me back then when I wanted to find my mom..."

"Then how about when the festival is over, we can go find her?" he smiled. "That will give the both of us a lot of time to find her and be prepared."

"But…. why would you want to go so far me? For this.. Obsession, with finding her and getting answers to why she left us?" Yang asked him.

"She means alot to you doesn't she?" He asked, receiving a nod from her. "There you go. You care a about her and you want to know where she is. We will find her, Yang, I promise."

Yang looked at her boyfriend's eyes a soft sigh and chuckle escaping her lips. "How did I get such a clinging boyfriend?" She asked herself.

"Uh let's see… Killed by Grimm, partially revived, applied to the school…" He named off many things, jokingly.

The blonde huntress rolling her eyes as she punches his arm. "Yeah yeah, funny guy. Keep it up." She smiled. "Though, I think there needs to be some punishment for you seeing one of my secrets." she smirked at him.

He began to panic as he looked at his wrist, "Oh would you look at the time!" he quickly turn invisible and ran away.

Yang giggled, sitting there as she watches the sunset with a devious smirk, "Oh, yeah. Tomorrow he'll _get_ it." She smirked, excited for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Another Chap down. Okay, before I get to the meed of things, lets just end this little thing that has been going on for the past 2 Chaps. I do appreciate your guys input and ideas, but I need to make this clear. This is truly my fic. While I may accept ideas and things from you guys, the majority of the story, ideas, characters and more are MY decision.

I am not swayed by opinions or others saying "I should do this cause it would be better for the story" Or, "I don't like what you did, change it."And all that. I know thats not what it fully is, but it is trying to sway me into changing something. I still appreciate you all, and I'm fully glad you enjoy my fic a lot, but please don't force me to change something. If I don't like it, I'll change it, or at least put it on hiatus to figure things out. Alright? Now, let's just move past that, forget about any arguments and let's continue with the real Author Notes.

Now aside from the opening bit, this is a more of a development chapter to a few of the characters. No real focus, since everyone has some sort of spotlight into this Chap. Plus, as well as some insight on a few things. While I may have Nexus and Janet as antagonists, I do have plans for them where they're not a one trick pony to where they only care for results and stopping Cody, Axel and Alan.

As well as some more insight into Cody's new ability. Haven't had a name for it yet, but it will come into play why he has it, as well as a better explanation towards how he has this new power and why he can use it. Unlike Takeru where they just expect you to say, "Okay" to him having it.

Also, just putting this here, I _**"May"**_ have stretched the truth and made a possible lie to one of my Author Notes about a certain "someone". Who that certain someone(s) is will be explained in time. Plus the next chap is going to be a fun one. Look forward to seeing it tomorrow! :D

Until then, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: Hallow's Eve

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 5: Hallow's Eve, The Reaper Returns

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Halloween. The day where everything creepy, terrifying and as some people say, 'Spooky', is out and about. People dress up, have fun, and of course eat plenty of candy. Today was the day for fun and fear. Though, nearby several ruined buildings is what drew this figure here. Near by was the shattered remains of what looked to be the discarded parts of a Roidmude. It sparked a bit before some kind of dust particle pours out, forming a number, but the shadows made it hard to see what number it was._

 _A short flash and glow emerged as it formed into a human like form. Taking its first step before kneeling onto the ground, panting heavily as it looks at it's hand, before shifting into a humanoid form. "I'm… alive?" He panted._

 _It took him awhile before finally able to stand up. He walked out as the sun shined on his face, he looked around to notice the buildings, sky and the people near by, noticing many of them looking human, while others had animal features on them. He blinked as he began to walk around. Noticing the difference and able to tell where he was easily._

" _A new world huh? As long as they are safe…. I'll be glad." He said, stilling walking around._

 _But upon him walking out of the area, the rest of the discarded body sparked on more, the rest of it's robotic corpse turning into liquid as it forms into a new form. It too was shadowed by the building's interior as it looked around, it's eyes shining before it growled._

" _ **A new world, huh? They too will fear Our power…."**_ _It said, before vanishing within the building._

 _A new threat and ally has emerged, the only problem now is what will the Riders of this world do should they ever meet?_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

The new day began at the Saber Mansion, as today was Halloween and not only were they going to go out later tonight to have fun, but the school was throwing a special Halloween party for not only Beacon but the other students from the other kingdoms as well. And as of right now, Cody was trying to prepare his costume for the day.

"Okay… which costume should I go for…" He pondered. He turned to Razor who was chewing on some meat, even more he is already close to his size, bone plating on its feet and tail, "Any ideas buddy?"

It blinked before looking at Cody, tilting its head and chirped before going back to chewing its food. "Guess not…" He sighed. "Still, you are already close to my size, Razor." He remembered his parent's words on what is going on with Razor. He couldn't believe that. After 10 years, he knows that Razor wouldn't turn. "Heh, that's ridiculous…" He muttered. But he blinked, turning to his Grimm friend as he began to ponder, a short grin on his face formed as he stood up, "Razor, you just gave me the best idea ever!"

It chirped in confusion.

He quickly left the room before heading to where Ruby is at, knocking on her door. "Hey Ruby! I need to ask you something!"

He heard nothing but the sound of beeps like that to a controller. "Ruby, do you hear me?" He asked, with a rather annoyed look.

"Yeah! Totally!" She responded with not much effort into lying.

He groaned, phasing through the door as he sees the small leader, in her pajamas, playing what looked to be a platformer like game through her scroll. It had a odd mascot that seemed to be a ball with spiked up hair and odd eye shaped visor. "Ruby?" He called out to her, crossing his arms.

"Hold on! I'm-" She turned her head to see Cody. "Eep! Cody, did you even knock?!"

"Yeah… I did." He answered her, "What game is this?"

"Oh! Yusuke gave it to me last time we went over to Hikari Studios." She answered, "It's called, 'Mighty Action-X'! It's super fun! Wanna play?" She asked him.

"Sorry, can't. Do you have any black fabric left? I finally got an idea for my costume." He asked her, patting her head as she pouted at him.

"I do have some left," She pointed at the corner, showing the clusters of fabric she has.

He smiled, rubbing her head playfully as he walked over and grabbed some, "Thanks Ruby! I promise to treat you to some Trick or Treating later with Yang." He said to her, only to gain another bone crushing hug from her.

"Thank you!" She thanked before she quickly went back to the game. "Yes! Level up!"

He chuckled softly, "Just remember, we have 2 more hours before we have to meet up. Make sure your costume is ready, alright?" He reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby waved off before Cody left the room.

"Wow, Ruby sure likes that game…" He mused. He headed back to his room as he got back to work on his costume, excited to show it off.

* * *

Inside the Saber Study, Axel was sitting on his chair, a soft smile on his face as he rests there. It has been a while but he finally got over the troubles he went through with Weiss, and now he knows his bond is real and even stronger than ever. He smiled softly before looking at the photo on his desk, showing himself and Weiss together. It has been a couple of days since Weiss accepted the necklace he gave her, showing that she was accepting the name. Although, he wonders how Alan was doing. Ever since he offered Alan a place in the family, the former prince was in his thoughts ever since. He understands how Alan is, seeing as how the Sabers have a well-known reputation across Remnant.

Looking at the calendar, he saw that today was of course, Halloween… wait, what!?

"Oh great…" His shoulders slumped. It was the one day that he realizes that he has no ideas of what costume to wear at all. Then again, he has his Specter or Deep Specter armor. "Guess I'll just use one of these then." He said, taking up the Specter Eyecon.

* * *

Inside the Tuskon's Book Trade, Alan was sorting through the new books that came in, putting them away as Blake came in. He turned to her, confused on the bags she has, "What's with the bags?" He asked her.

"It's Halloween."

"Hallo… ween?" He repeated.

"A day when people wear costumes of certain figures or creatures from horror stories and they often go out and have fun such as parties while kids go out and gather treats." She explained.

"Why….. would you humans and Faunus do such a thing?" He questioned.

"To have fun," she smiled.

"Fun? You mean like the time we all go out with the others?" He responded.

"Yeah. Everyone is going to be together. You should figure out a costume." She smiled, "I'm sure Axel and… _Ruby_ will be there." She chuckled softly.

He blinked, confused to why she would mention Ruby. His master is one thing but Ruby? Why would she say that? "I don't know if master and I have costumes…"

"Why?"

"Well, being in the realm for 10 years, we only focused on fighting."

"True. But today you can just relax without worry of any fighting. Sides…" She patted his shoulder, "I know that you don't feel ready for this new life or whatever Axel said to you, but I know this much. You've earned it now." She said before walking out of the store.

He watched her leave before looking at his hands. "A new life…" he muttered. Does he really deserve this new life? He has done many thing before joining their group… and yet they all accepted him. It was a slow start but he still felt that he doesn't deserve this… he doesn't deserve the honor to become part of the Sabers…

" _ **Child… Why do you look so down?"**_ What flew out and landed in front of Alan was that of the Sanzo Eyecon.

"I… I don't know if I truly deserve this new life, Sanzo…" he admitted.

" _ **Due to your past mistakes?"**_ The response he earned was a nod from the former prince. " _ **Child, not everyone is perfect. Every living being, even the smallest of life make mistakes. All they have to do is correct what they have done and continue on with life."**_ Sanzo told him, " _ **While it may have been a while, I believe you have earned your place here. Case in point, Cody no longer has any anger in his eyes when he sees you."**_

Alan looked at Sanzo before looking away. "I… I hope so…"

" _ **So!**_ " Grimm flew out of his pocket and landed next to Sanzo. " _ **What will you wear for Halloween?"**_

"I…" he pondered. "I don't know…"

" _ **Just use your imagination, my boy. Look around, or think through all the stories you have read here. What do you believe would fit your person?"**_ Grimm asked him.

 _Five minutes later…_

The two Eyecons looked like they wanted to laugh when they saw what Alan was wearing.

A simple white sheet over him, like a ghost, with two holes so he can see.

" _ **Alan… hehe… is that what you…"**_ Grimm snickered. " _ **Really all you could… hehe… think of?"**_

"Yes…"

At that was it for the two Eyecons.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ They were laughing to the point that the Grimm Eyecon actually fell off the desk.

"You were the ones who told me to think…." He growled in annoyance, removing the costume off of him.

" _ **B-But-!"**_

"No buts!" He sighed, "This was a stupid idea…."

" _ **What about your armor?"**_ Sanzo suggested.

Grimm turned to the Eyecon that held the spirit of the King of Faunus, " _ **Seriously, Sanzo? He has to have imagination! Not using that armor. It would defeat the purpose of dressing up on this holiday!"**_ He argued.

" _ **Necrom is short for Necromancy,"**_ he pointed out. " _ **Having control of the spirits or the dead. If you think about it, his armor has the motif of a necromancer."**_

" _ **But using that will-"**_

"You really think so?" Alan asked Sanzo.

" _ **Of course!"**_ Sanzo confirmed.

"A-Alright then… I… guess that would work….." He sighed.

" _ **Hmph, you have no imagination, Sanzo."**_ Grimm huffed.

* * *

 _In the city, the figure was driving on a motorcycle, exploring this new world that was unfamiliar to him. The technology was new but also the sights of people having traits to animals. What were they called back in Japan?_

 _He shook his head before he parked his bike, removing his helmet. He also noticed some people and kids were either carrying bags or wearing costumes. "Hmm… Halloween huh? Guess this world is almost the same as Earth's." He muttered._

 _But as he started to move, a quick surge of what felt like malicious intent rushed past him. He turned around, unable to find where it came from, the only thing he did know of was the feeling was too familiar to him, "No…. they can't be…." He muttered._

 _He reached in his pockets before feeling something, making him pull out a knuckle like gun. The familiar feeling upon seeing it. He once was a guardian to the enemy but maybe… maybe he can use this as a way to be a guardian of these people._

 _He gripped it before he holstered it as he remained on guard for the enemy and drove away._

* * *

Sunset drew over the town as Cody now was standing in front of the Beacon statue. He wore a black fur like suit, with white bone markings on his chest, back, forearms and shins. He also had a mask, fitted to fit his face, almost resembling a skull, with red lenses resembling eyes. Along with the fur, were several golden feathers, mostly on his back, the back of the legs, arms and a few on top of the head. Even a tail that almost reached his feet, with some golden feather on the tip. Finishing it off with claws her his fingers were, and two large claws on the inner side of the boots.

He smiled at his handiwork as he waiting for the others. "Hey, Razor, I owe ya for this costume idea. Being you is fun." He chuckled to himself.

"Hey Cody!" Ruby called out. He turned around to see Ruby, only now she was wearing a whole new costume. Her cloak was black with the edges looking tattered and worn with the hood over her. She was wearing a black suit that gave looked eerie but at the same time matching her personality. In her hands was an old-fashioned scythe.

"Heh, Grim Reaper huh? It looks cute on you." He smiled, patting her head, "Like mine? Razor gave me the idea."

"Really?" She blinked.

"Yep!" He smiled under the mask. "Where's Yang?"

"Right here~..." Cody turned around, blushing under his mask. The young rider saw his girl Yang, donning on the clothes Leone gave her, along with two yellow cat ears and a tail on her belt.

"I-I'm surprised that you're wearing that…" He gulped, with Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Leone was a good brawler with an awesome weapon, being that Teigu… Er.. what was it called again?" She stated.

"Lionelle. I believe." He said. "Uh… l-like my costume?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Looks cool," she smiled, looking around him. "Let me guess… Razor gave you the idea?"

"Heh, yeah…" He chuckled, as Yang walked over to him as she smiled, hooking his arm.

"Really, Yang?!" Weiss questioned. "Why do you have to wear that revealing clothing!? Leone was one thing but you?!" Weiss walked up to the group, wearing a light blue and white dress, with a few jewelry and a small crown on her head.

"Heh, why wouldn't I? Sides, aren't _you_ being a bit hypocritical, 'Ice Queen'?" She smirked, pointing out the obvious attire with that title.

Weiss frowned, irritated. "Why you.."

"I think you look great Weiss." Near by, Axel walked over, oddly enough wearing his Specter armor.

"Bro? Why are you-"

"I have no ideas of what else to wear," he deadpanned.

"That seems….." Cody got out.

"Kinda lame…" Ruby finished, bluntly.

"Hmph! Well, I think it's perfect." Weiss huffed, walking over as she hooked her arm around his. "At least he thought of something."

"True," Cody muttered before they noticed the others joining up with them. Blake was in a kunoichi outfit, Nora was in a Valkyrie outfit, Pyrrha was wearing a uniquely made vampire outfit, as Jaune had quite the set of knight armor, and Ren wearing a armor set of a samurai.

"You guys look, so cool!" Ruby smiled.

"Thanks!" Nora beamed.

"Where's Alan?" Ruby asked.

"Right here…" they turned to see Alan in his armor, but they could tell he was nervous. "I… I had no ideas either…"

"Sounds like you tried something before?"

" _ **Alan used white sheet to look like a cheap ghost before he chose his armor,"**_ Sanzo's voice said.

Jaune coughed and almost snickered before Ruby stepped on his foot, hard. He winced and held it as he whimpered. Ruby huffing as she smiles at Alan, "Well, at least you tried something."

"Thank you Ruby," he thanked.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the party!" Nora beamed.

As the group were about to enter the ballroom, someone bumped into them as they enter. "Sorry about that," Ruby said.

She looked and saw the person was in a large suit that looked like a chibi. He was covered in white armor with the chestplate having the design to that of a game controller, on the left side, while the right showed some type of health bar and weapon slot. It's head had the very same eye like goggles on Mighty, as well as the short, pink spiky hair up top.

"It's fine, little one." He responded, walking away from her.

"Ruby Come on!" Yang called out to her sister.

Ruby stared at the chibi costume once more before her eyes widen. She quickly reached in her scroll and pulled it out, looking at the game and the person in front of her. "Mighty X!" But upon turning back around, the person in that Mighty X suit was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?" She blinked.

Could that person be wearing a costume and joined the party? If so, she has to take a picture and show it to her friends!

* * *

Inside the school, it was outfitted with many decorations, as well as stands, food, and drinks. Even some places themed differently with a unique motif for each room. Even some games and horror locations were in there, even a single place to view horror movies of all kinds.

Alan was on the chair, nervous about this… party. It was new to him and the fact that he has no knowledge of this holiday, it makes him wonder what else they do?

"Hey, you okay Alan?" Ruby sat next to him.

"I'm…" he took a deep breath. "I'm not…"

"What's wrong?"

"Ruby, I… I don't think I deserve this new life…" he admitted. "After all that I have done, that near execution a month ago would have been a way of mercy for me…"

Ruby frowned, her hand gripping as she reeled back and slapped Alan across his helmet, "Don't you dare talk like that!" She shouted at him.

He rubbed his helmet before looking at Ruby, shocked that she would do this. "Ruby…" he got out.

"Alan… everyone makes bad choices in their lives… We all do. It's part of what makes us normal and human…" She said to him, "What you tried, did hurt…. But you learned and changed. Everyone forgave you and changed. Even Cody, who had his resentment for a long time changed as well." She looked up at him, "You do deserve this new life now…. You deserve to live happily…." She smiled at him.

His eyes soften under his helmet, touched to hear those words from her. He never expected Ruby to say something like that. And for once, he was glad to hear something like that. "Thank you, Ruby," he thanked, patting her head. "Just… give me more time to think."

She blushed softly, her hood hiding it before she nodded, "Of course. Take as much time as you need." She smiled, walking back towards the others.

He watches his friends and the people have fun. Their costumes interesting and he swore he saw one person dress as a giant chibi? Strange. As he watches the group, he even saw the vile witch, Cinder as his visor glowed in anger.

He took deep breaths , remembering he still has leverage with those three Eyecons he used to spy on her and her minions. Blackmail if you prefer. The woman glanced at him before looking away knowing full well he still has evidence of her plans.

' _I wonder what I should do about that? I…. know keeping it secret is not right… But I know should I try anything, it wouldn't end well for us either….'_ He said in his thoughts, unsure what to do.

He suddenly felt ill intent, unlike the other enemies he fought, this one was worse. He looked up as the lights were flickering. "Something is not right…" he muttered. His instincts were telling him something was about to go down.

* * *

From afar, Weiss and Axel entered what was dubbed, 'Haunted House' attraction nearby the others. They walked in as they looked around, a few jump scares popping out, and actually scaring Weiss as she hugs his arm. "S-Sorry… I'm… not use to horror things…" She apologized.

"It's alright, Weiss." He smiled. "I'm sure it will be over before you know it."

She smiled and hugged his arm happily and tighter as they continued further inside. But as they walk towards what looked to be the exit, for some reason the door wouldn't open. Axel blinked as he reached for it only for the door to be locked shut.

"Is… this suppose to happen?" She asked him.

"No," his eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong." He pushed the door once more but it was truly locked. "Do you have your Scroll?"

She nods, reaching in her pockets, as she held it up, but upon calling the others, it showed there was now no signal inside. "That's… that's not right. The school should have well easy to access signal." She got out.

The two heard evil technological chuckle as sparks were around the walls before fading. "W-What was that?"

"Something that doesn't want us to interfere with its job." Axel growled. ' _Question is… what?'_

* * *

Blake was with JNPR as they were near the games and horror movies room as they sat down and chat, while Nora ate quickly. "So, does anyone else think it's odd that she eats too much?" Blake questioned.

"I asked myself the same then when I first met her," Ren sighed.

"The food is good!" Nora smiled, continuing her devour of food.

Jaune turned to where the movies were, nodding to Pyrrha as the two got up to make their way towards the film room, but upon reaching the door, it locked shut, before quickly the doors around the whole room closed tightly. The blonde hunter pulled but unable to pudge it, "Uh.. guys? Was this suppose to happen?" He asked them.

Blake tried the door and saw he was right, the doors couldn't open. "These doors are locked…" she informed the others.

The screen lit up, making them look back. "W-Was it suppose to do that too?"

"No…"

They saw the static forming a face of a machine that was laughing before it faded into normal static. Then in seconds the sprinklers came on, drowning the people inside with several large sprays of water. And in the matter of seconds, the sparks kicked back on as an electrical surge went into the room, shocking everyone due to the water they were sprayed with.

"N-Nora! Can't you… absorb this?" Jaune groaned in pain, turning to his teammate.

"I can't! I-It's... different than anything I've felt before..." She said, as she too showed pain. The voltage increased as one last shock made the people, Blake and JNPR were knocked unconscious. Another technological chuckle being heard briefly as the water was shut off.

Something was in the school, and it seemed to enjoy harming the people.

* * *

Inside the game area, Cody, Yang, and Ruby were all playing a game together. Each one making a unique bet after the other, with every game they played. And so far, it was even. The latest one being a match between the two sisters as the bop for apples. Cody chuckling as he watches, noticing the familiar prince walking over.

"Hey Alan!" Cody smiled softly, "Finally decided to join us huh?"

Upon hearing that name, made Ruby pop out from the bowl, "Alan? Where?" She asked, only to realize she just lost by doing that.

Yang came out with an apple before bitting it, "You lost sis. That's two free bags of your cookies." She winked.

"Aw…" she whined.

"I'm not here to enjoy the games… something is going on," Alan informed. "Have you all seen the others?"

"Axel and Weiss are in the Haunted House." Cody said.

"And the others are in the food court." Ruby said, handing Yang her bags, with a sad look.

"Contact them."

Cody blinked before he reaches for his scroll and call his brother only to learn there was no signal which was strange. "That's odd…. Why is there no signal? This is the school." Cody muttered.

"Think…. Something happened to them?" Ruby asked with worry.

"We should go get them." Yang said, the four friends nodding. But upon reaching the doors, it too closed shut and locked them in, static overtook the room as they looked around.

"Ugh… Can't we have ONE day without something crazy happening?" Cody groaned in annoyance.

They heard an evil chuckle echoing in the room, making everyone nervous except Alan.

" **We must say, the humans and these animal people of this world is quite interesting… You all will do nicely for now to entertain us…."** On top of one of the spies an odd shift of energy formed, revealing a large familiar figure. It had a grey and silver body, the legs and arm had like snake like scales while the shins and forearms seemed more vien like, as the feet had a resemblance to a bat. The fingers had barrels while the head was the most interesting one. Its skull portion looked human, while the eyes were covered in a bat wings, and the mouth had that of a snake, on the back of the head even showed the cobra hood. And in the center of the chest showed a license plate that revealed the number, '5886' on it.

"A Roidmude?!" Cody got out.

"I-I think Detective Jacob finished that last one, that tried to use you, Cody?" Ruby questioned.

"We all did…. Guess there was one missing…" Yang gritted her teeth.

The new Roidmude laughed, sparks forming all around the area. " _ **Oh how much fun I am gonna have,"**_

"As if we'll let you do anything, monster!" Yang shouted out to it.

It chuckled before it made one of the electronics move until it actually made it float before sending it flying towards the group. Alan stood in front of them as he made a barrier, disintegrating the electronics that got close to them.

"Yang, throw me a fastball!" Cody called out, holding out his hand for her to toss him. She nodded before grabbing his hand and threw him towards the Roidmude. The barrier opened as Cody shot out towards the Roidmude, his SunGlassSlasher in his hands as he flies towards it, ready to strike it down.

It chuckled before catching the blade that was close to cutting its head in half. "What…?" The Roidmude punched Cody, sending him flying across the room. "Cody!" Yang growled, taking out her Ember Celica's as she began to fire upon the robot menace.

The Roidmude avoided each blast with its own before charging towards the group. Yang and Ruby got ready as the Roidmude pushed past the barrier, going hand to hand with Yang, before kicking Ruby to the side, " **Annoying brat…"** It scoffed.

"Ruby!" Alan gasped, growling as he took out his Eyecon and pressed it.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

He growled, as the Roidmude approached him, he began to defend himself against its attacks, blocking, avoiding and kicking it aside as he folded it upward and pressed the button.

 _ **YES SIR! LOADING….**_

The Necrom Damashii flew out as it began to strike it pushing the Roidmude back further until it was farther away, "Henshin!" He called out, pressing the button.

 _ **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

" **So…. you're one of those filthy Riders…."** The Roidmude scoffed.

"I'm no Kamen Rider," he admitted, the spear now in his hand. "I'm only doing what is right to stop the enemy." He charged towards the Roidmude who felt the energy he has, causing him to go on afar as it jumped away from Alan.

" **Heh, we could guess that. You look far too weak to be a Rider…."** It taunted him. It then turned to Ruby who was crawling out of some rubble, " **Let's see what she can do…?"** It said, rushing towards the young huntress, it's claws out as it glows softly. But once it reached close to her, it chuckled, turning around and slashing Cody instead, as yelps in pains, falling to the ground as he holds his side. " **Pathetic…. And you call yourself a Kamen Rider too?"** It scoffed, walking to the injured Rider.

Alan growled, green sparks forming before he rushed towards the machine and struck its side, sparks casting off its body before Alan continued with a suckerpunch. It turned to him before striking his chest, forcing him off of the robot.

" **Fine, if you want to face our wrath, lousy human. Then be our guest…"** It said, walking towards him, before it sent out a blast of energy, everything began to slow down to a crawl as everyone, began to move slowly. It then walked up before gripping Alan's neck. " **Time to di-"**

 _ **GUN!**_

Gunshots rang out as the Roidmude was shot multiple times, stumbling away from the group. The others were confused until they turned to the source, seeing the source being a young man in his early 20s. He had black hair and his features were strictly blank, making him look stoic although many would be quick to call him handsome. He was adorned in purple with his outfit was a leather jacket and pants perfect for riding a motorcycle, like the street racers would wear. The front was decorated with small chains which were adorned on his chest, making him look a little more menacing.

" **M-Masaka! Chase?!"** The Roidmude got out.

"Chase?" They repeated in confusion.

"Roidmude, I don't know how you returned, but your existence was meant to be erased for good reasons," He grabbed something from his pocket and presented it, revealing a blue buckle that had a muffler to that of a motorcycle. He placed it on his waist, the belt forming around him.

He presented a tiny toy motorcycle before placing it into the device.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Henshin..." He said closing the panel, the symbol showing a 'R' symbol quickly.

 _ **RIDER~! CHASER!**_

A unique tune plays quickly as several grey armor pieces form before placing on top of the warrior. What stood there was a grey and silver armored clad warrior, with a motif of a biker. It had some purple on the forearms, shins, and a purple 'R' on the chest. On one of the pads showed a purple skull with wings, while on the back showed a small tire. The head had two large orange eyes, an odd engine piece sticking out of the top, and four metal rod like horns.

" **Kamen Rider….."** It growled at him in anger

The Kamen Rider reached his hand out before a _large_ axe flew to his hand, the weapon being large than Ruby's scythe. Once there, he began to walk slowly towards the Roidmude, it growled as it swung it's arm, only for this 'Chase' to block it before headbutting him. He moved forward as he swung the axe, striking it as sparks flew off its body. He swung a few times before it was pinned against the wall.

" **Guess we should retreat…"** It growled in annoyance.

"Retreat is never an option for you," Chase said stoically. To the others, it was like he truly doesn't have any emotions whatsoever.

" **You think you can stop us? Heh, we promise you, your core WILL be part of us…"** It said, striking the ground as it left the room.

"Get back here!" Necrom growled, before Chase stood in front of him. "Why are you stopping me?"

"That Roidmude has Cores of all 108 Roidmudes, making it the Ultimate of its kind." He warned stoically as the power in the area was restored. "Besides, one of you are injured." He gestured to Cody, now leaning on Yang.

The other members of Team RWBY and JNPR along with Axel returned but were greeted with the armored Rider and the very large axe over his shoulder.

"So, who's this?" Weiss asked, until the others noticed Cody. Axel rushing over to him worried.

"Ore ga, Chase…" the Rider answered, removing the Signal Bike to reveal his civilian form.

"You okay, bro?" He asked, helping out Yang.

"In.. pain.. Lost… bit of blood… but.. I'm fine… We need.. To stop it…" Cody groaned, trying to move only for Yang and Axel to stop him.

"You need to get patched up," he looked to see Luna, who joined them as she wore an angel outfit, She rushed over to help while Chase made the weapon he carried fly back somewhere.

He turned to the group before noticing something that fell out of Cody's pocket. He reached down to pick it up to see the symbol and familiar faceplate. "Drive…" he recognized.

"You… know of Jacob?" Cody panted, Luna healing him until she smacked his head.

"No more moving…" she denied, continuing.

"I do not know this Jacob but I do know my first friend, Tomari Shinnosuke." He responded with a void of any emotions. "Also known as Kamen Rider Drive…"

"So, he must be the first Drive then?" Axel nodded, "So Chase, what brings you here? Did Tsukasa bring you?"

He shook his head, "No. I died." He said bluntly.

"Then…. How did you…?"

"I don't know."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "That explains a lot…" She said sarcastically. "It's impossible for a human being to be brought back out of nowhere. Well, there is him," she gestured to Cody.

Chase stared at the group before they saw a change to his coat as they saw the glimpse of metal and the number 000.

"You're… a Roidmude?" Cody got out.

"The first…" he answered like it was nothing. "I was also the first Drive before Shinnosuke. Proto-Drive."

"That makes you a hero!" Ruby smiled, walking up to him. "Then I would like to say welcome to our world!" She smiled, holding out her hand to him.

"I was no hero." He informed.

"What?"

He looked at a table then noticing a screen in which he approached and placed his hand on it, the screen flickering before it displayed something… It was like they were seeing something from Chase's point of view. They began to watch his fights as Proto-Drive against numerous Roidmudes on his own before his demise. However what shocked them was they witness him being 'reset' into another alias, the alias being from what one person in the video said.

" _ **You are now the Shinigami, Guardian of the Roidmudes."**_

"Shinigami..? As in… the Grim Reaper?"

Chase said nothing as they continue to watch the footage, heck some of the other students watched as how one machine went through many things by fighting another Drive, even working with him when they fought an alien machine! As it continued, it showed how Chase went through so much, even remembering who he was. When he hurt the man who seems to be Shinnosuke, it was then he took the title Chaser as he helped the other two Riders. Even taking a new form that was golden against the familiar Angel Roidmude. From fighting a Roidmude from the future all the way to fighting a mad scientist. It was there he caused himself to self-destruct to destroy him and there they heard Chase say his last words to the young man who is Mach. " _It's fine, Go. As long as I can protect the ones Kiriko loves...I have no regrets."_

From hearing his last words and last memories, everyone felt remorse towards the Roidmude, even sad as Ruby, Weiss and Nora were showing tears as the others either tried to hold it back, or hide it.

"B-But… But that wasn't your fault! You were first controlled by them! You changed and were forgiven. You're still a hero, still a Kamen Rider!" Ruby said to him.

"I have allowed machines to do their bidding when I was the Shinigami. I felt a small emotion of guilt when I harmed Shinnosuke." He informed, looking at his hand. "I even experienced the feeling of… 'heartbreak'..."

"But you've changed! And everyone forgave you, even this 'Gou' guy… You're still a hero…" She said softly.

"A hero… A hero would be willing to go above and beyond. A hero is willing to sacrifice everything to protect. A hero wouldn't change who they were in order to stay with their friends." Chase said. "I haven't changed. Changing is something you people do. My programming was to stop Roidmudes and those who wish to harm. A machine." He said to them, turning and walking out of the room. The others looked at each other, knowing they had to return home due to the party being ruined and possibly closed by Atlas to find the assailant.

* * *

Out towards the town, Chase began to walk around, looking for any trace or clue to find the revived Roidmude. Though as he did, he stopped and turned to look behind him, "Why are you following me, little one?" He asked, from behind the trashcan was Ruby.

"Uh… hehe…. Um…. just looking for a cat?" She said, hoping he would fall for it. But his look was obvious he wasn't going to. "I.. want to help…." She admitted.

"You need to go home, child." He said to her.

"Don't bother, she usually gets what she wants…" Nearby, Alan walked over to the two, his arms crossed.

Chase stared at the two, "You don't know what they can do." He warned them.

"We fight monsters all the time! We're used to this." Ruby smirked.

"Sides, I owe him for trying to hurt the others…." Alan said. "Plus… They've done so much for me… This is the least I can do…." He muttered as Ruby smiled up at him.

Chase glanced at Alan upon those words, the sense of nostalgia returning. He turned away, his back facing them. "Fine…" Ruby smiled as she and Alan began to follow the revived Roidmude, seeing where this threat is hiding?

"I have to ask you something Chase." Alan asked him. "What.. does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider…" he repeated. "A Kamen Rider fight for justice and against the evil that dwells in the worlds. They fight against all odds alone, willing to risk their happiness and humanity just to save the innocent."

"How… does one gain that title?" Alan asked, Ruby looking at him surprised.

"Either bestowed from previous Rider or when you prove yourself as one." He answered stoically.

"Prove… oneself?" He muttered, lowering his head, "I don't think that will happen for me…"

"Don't doubt yourself, Alan! I think you're already a Kamen Rider!" Ruby smiled brightly at him.

Alan looked at the Necrom Eyecon, thinking over Chase's words. What if Chase was right? What if there was something that gives him a reason to fight?

Chase quickly stops, glaring from afar, "It's here…" He said to them.

The two got themselves ready with their weapons as they soon see sparks forming in the electronics that were in a store before they exploded with the Roidmude forming itself, laughing at the sheer enjoyment of the technology that is in the city. It then noticed Chase along with Alan and Ruby. " **You…"** It growled.

Chase grabbed his Mach Driver before placing it on his waist and got out the Signal Bike. "Henshin!"

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

He closed the panel, the symbol showing a 'R' symbol quickly.

 _ **RIDER~! CHASER!**_

He was surrounded in energy before he was adorned in the Chaser armor. Alan pressed his Eyecon as he placed it inside and twisted it upward, "Henshin!"

 _ **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

The Necrom transient armor and Damashii is quickly donned on as he flicks the hood down.

" **You two riders will die by me…. I was so close to getting your core Chase!"** It growled in anger.

"It won't happen," He denied, bringing his axe down as sparks castes off its body before Necrom used his spears to strike it with a cross strike. The Roidmude growled in rage before its chest began to glow, the android letting out a large burst of energy that all around them, everything was slowing down.

"D-Damn it! Can't move…." Necrom groaned, as Ruby was unable to move as well, leaving only Chaser left.

Chaser blocked the Roidmude's attack with the Shingou Ax before the kaijin countered the next attack and struck Chaser across the chest with numerous clashes before punching him in the chest, sending him flying as the ax landed by Necrom. A small ripple of energy flowing into him as he gasps and is finally able to move. He looked down as he picked up the ax, he then charged ahead and slashed it, forcing the Roidmude back.

It growled, knowing two on one would be hard as it turned to the vulnerable Ruby. A chuckle escaping it's lips as it shot a large blast at the young girl. A quick blur whizzed by as the explosion erupted, the smoke dying down to reveal Necrom, now on his knees. "A-Alan…" Ruby gasped, "Why did you... do that?"

"I am doing what is right," he answered, using the ax as support. "Like master and Cody, I am willing to fight for a cause… my reason being to fight to protect those around me. I may be a former prince of the Ganma, the very enemies we fight…" he slowly stood up as he held the axe tightly. "But I am doing what a Kamen Rider does and that is to fight to protect in the name of justice!" He panted, standing up, "And… I know what I want…. I want to protect those who fight in this realm. Those whose risk their lives for the sake of others. I may have started out on the wrong side… But now…. I'll risk everything for this world, from my brother and others like him!"

Suddenly, the Shingou Ax glowed softly, resonating with the prince as he looks at it. The axe opened up to reveal another Signal Bike, similar to Chaser's and it floated to his hand. "What… is this?" He questioned.

"It's… a spare Signal Bike that was given to me by Rinna. I… think it's calling to you. Use it." Chaser said to him.

Necrom clenched it tightly, a smile appearing under his mask as he draws an 'Eye' seal over it, purple smoke pouring out as a Damashii, with orange eyes and a resemblance to Chaser appeared out from it. It floated down before entering his Mega U-Loader, as an Eyecon formed. It had a purple cover, silver eye and a orange iris. On top showed the Chaser faceplate, the symbol for Shinigami, and below it showed 'Chaser' on it.

Under his helmet, his eyes furrowed into a look of determination as he removed the Necrom Eyecon and pressed the Chaser Eyecon, the symbol showing the same skull that Chaser's shoulder pad had as he placed it inside and twisted it upward and pressed the button.

 _ **LOADING….**_

The Chaser Damashii flew out as it struck the Roidmude, sparks flying off as the Density Shift died down, Ruby able to move as Chaser looked at it with surprise. Necrom looked at the Eyecon in his Driver as he pressed the button.

 _ **TENGAN: CHASER MEGA U-LOAD**_

 _ **SHINIGAMI NO RID~ER!**_

The Damashii flew back as it placed onto the rider, donning on Chaser's faceplate as the Necrom horn also gained the metal rod-like horns that Chaser had. And in his hand was that of the Break Gunner as he looked at it, "So… This is what it feels like…." He muttered as he looked back up, "I know now why I keep living. It is to protect this world now. And you, Roidmude, will no longer harm my friends…."

Chaser had a soft smile on his face, under his mask before walking up to Necrom, "Let's end this battle, Kamen Rider Necrom." He said to him.

Ruby was surprised to hear Chaser call him that and since Chaser is the previous Rider, it means that Alan was given the title as one.

Alan nodded as he handed Chaser the Shingou Axe before the two Riders face the Roidmude.

" _ **You will both be defeated! You two are only nothing against me!"**_ He roared out before charging towards the two Riders.

Chaser blocked the first strike as Necrom - Chaser quickly appeared behind the Roidmude, surprising Ruby and the Roidmude as he pressed the barrel on the gun.

 _ **BREAK**_

He started thrusts his arms, striking the Roidmude several times before backing up as Chaser swung the ax, spewing sparks off of the armor. Necrom - Chaser turned to his fellow rider as he nodded. Chaser then rapidly pressed the button on his belt as he and Necrom disappeared. In seconds, sparks and blur raced by the Roidmude as he was being smacked around like a toy, the Roidmude couldn't keep up, or even defend against this assault as it was tossed into the ground.

"Roidmude, Listen to the answer from our hearts!" Necrom - Chaser said, as he titled his driver upward and pressed the side button once more, while Chaser lifted his up and did the same.

 _ **DESTROY!/HISSATSU!**_

 _ **DAI-TENGAN: CHASER! OMEGA U-LOAD!/FULL THROTTLE! CHASER!**_

Purple and silver energy began to pour into their legs as the two riders jumped up high, aiming their kicks at the Roidmude as they came flying down. It created a barrier as it blocked their attacks, but it quickly cracked as they pushed through, kicking it and sending it into the sky. Sparks flew off before a large explosion erupted, and what flew out was all of the Roidmudes Cores before sparking and breaking into bits, leaving no trace left anymore.

The two landed on their feet as Necrom and Chaser removed their respective devices, reverting to civilian form.

* * *

"Another Rider Eyecon!?" Cody exclaimed, surprised that Alan has been given one.

"Yes," he confirmed before the group looked at Chase who was getting on the motorcycle. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized my purpose of living in this realm."

Chase looked at Alan, "Just remember who you are and continue to fight as a Kamen Rider."

"Thank you Chase," Ruby thanked. "I'm sure your friends back home are proud."

Hearing this made Chase look at Ruby before he looked away. "I know they are…" he puts on his helmet before driving away.

"Man, Chase really is a stoic guy," Cody chuckled. "Kinda reminds me how you were bro."

"True," Axel chuckled.

* * *

The gang decided to explore the shopping district with Ruby suggesting they all go to an arcade to finish the day.

"So, Ruby, why did you wanna go to here?" Yang asked her sister.

"Come on, we all haven't been to the arcade in a while?" She pointed out.

Yang rolled her eyes with a smile, rubbing her sister's hair playfully, "Alright fine. But you owe me a big prize." She smiled.

"And should you get everyone an amazing prize, I'm sure I can convince the people back home to give you more cookies." Cody offered with a smirk.

Ruby rushed up to Cody, "Really!?"

"Mhm. Even brand new recipes to you before they ship it out to anyone else. You'll be the first to try out every new flavor." He chuckled.

"You're on!" She beamed.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Jaune asked, pointing at one part of the arcade.

The gang were wondering what got the crowd so excited, the two managed to squeeze through the crowd as Ruby saw the same person in the Chibi 'costume' playing an arcade game as they all witness his score going! Even the gamertag on the screen showed his title, 'M'.

"Wow…. that guy is good…. He's making the pros look like beginners…." Cody got out surprised, "Think you could try and win against him?" He asked Ruby, only to see her surprised look. "Ruby?"

"That's the guy I told you all about! The one in the Mighty X chibi costume!" She pointed at the gamer.

"Could just be some cosplayer." Weiss sighed.

"No way! No one else knows the game I play, remember?" Ruby argued.

"Well, there's many things… It could be that it's just a game that was just released, and he got an early copy like you?" Jaune pointed out.

 _[NEW HIGH SCORE! PLAYER 'M'!]_

They turned their heads as everyone saw that 'M' has the top score. "That's a lot of points…" Cody then looked at one person, "Excuse me, do you know who that guy is?"

"Don't know but he often shows up in the arcade in that costume. We don't know his name except his gamertag 'M'." One person replied.

"Yeah, he already has the best high scores on some of the other games," Another replied. "He sometimes speaks, calling himself the 'Genius Gamer'."

Ruby puffed her cheeks out, as she started rolling up her sleeves and putting her hood up. Yang's eyes widen as she started to sweat a bit, "That's not a good sign…" Yang said as Ruby walked forward.

"Why is that?" Alan asked.

"Anytime she has her hood up, she get serious…." Yang said, turning to the others, "You all see how she gets when that hood is up right? She goes at it like a pro would…."

"Oh boy…" Axel sighed before they followed Ruby.

'M' was busy on the controller as he was playing another game with the crowd watching his score go up. He never thought these games were so fun! Japan was one thing but this? It sure beats the cake! Who knew he would draw a crowd for his gaming skills. They don't call him the Genius Gamer for nothing or his name isn-

A finger tapped his shoulder, making him glance at who did it, only to see that same girl before. "Hello," M said as he continues to play the game.

"I challenge you to a title match…." Ruby challenged, the crowd gasping and muttering at what she just asked. "In return, if I win, you show us who you are!" she said, pointing at him.

When M finished the game, he turned around to look at Ruby. "Really?" He asked. "No one has ever challenged me… well a few did during my stay and back home. So! Eto… which game you have in mind?"

"Mighty Action X." she said, holding out the game to him.

"Oh! They actually have it here too?" He beamed under the suit. He pondered before he looked at the counter of the owner, "Excuse me! Anyway to set up a scoreboard for us?"

He nodded as he programmed the scoreboard on the screen, "First one to reach 1 million points and defeats the boss under 30 minutes, wins!" The owner said to the crowd.

Ruby smirked, as she walked over and plugged the game in. She then took the controller as she stood next to the cosplayer. The game quickly loaded up as the dual screen appeared. Yang and the others cheered for her as the game began. The left side showed the gamertag, 'M', while the right side showed the gamertag, 'Scyth3Ma$ter' on it.

"On the right said, we have 'Scyth3Ma$ter!" The owner gestured to Ruby with her friends cheering for her. "And on the left we have, 'M'!" The other gamers cheered for M. "Are you two ready?" He asked the two players.

"Ready to go!" M smiled under his suit.

"Bring it!" Ruby smiled as the game booted up.

 _ **GAME! START!**_

The two began to press and move the controllers, keeping their eyes on the screen as the crowd began to watch the two players go at it like no tomorrow. As of right now, Ruby has having the advantage at first as her score was 1st place so far. But in a matter of seconds, 'M' started ranking up quicker than her, taking short cuts, and routes she didn't even know of as her score dropped quickly.

"Ruby, you can do it!" Yang tried to motivate her little sister. "You two are close, just try and get the top score!"

The young huntress gripped her controller, going in routes that surprised 'M', routes he too didn't know of. Was it due to the newest update he was unable to get, or was it due to her being as skilled as him? Either way, it made his blood boil up with excitement, no one has ever gotten this close before and he wanted to see what she can do now, without having him to pull back.

But as soon as it reached the 15 minute marker, a odd electrical surge formed as the screen flickered, people were looking around in confusion as 'M' seemed tense.

"Say… is… Ruby okay? She looks… sluggish?" Cody pointed out.

They took notice that Ruby looked almost tired and she was trembling slightly. Her face seemed paler and sweats was running down her face. It wasn't until the last surge as she dropped to the ground, causing others to gasp. Yang and the others rushed up to her as Yang held her sister close, taking off her hood. But upon doing that, a few noticed several orange like blobs appearing briefly on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?!" Yang got out, worried.

'M' knelt down as he brought out a uniquely made stethoscope, a screen forming as they saw… a star? "Not here too…" He whined.

"You know what's wrong with her? What did you do?!" Yang growled, grabbing him by his collar.

"Oi! Oi! She contracted a virus from playing the game!" He waved his arms in a gamer-like manner.

"Contract by playing a game? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Yang growled as she reeled back her fist.

"It happened back home to a few of my patients!" He continued.

"Patients? You're a doctor?" Cody blinked, placing his hand on Yang as she lowered her fist.

"Well… I'm training to become one," He rubbed the back of his costume. "Sometime I tend to forget to be honest…"

"Please, can you fix her? She's my only sister!" Yang pleaded.

"H-Hai! We have to isolate her at the nearest hospital!" He advised, carrying the girl. "Just try not to get close to her too long. The Virus tends to go over to anyone else who has a game in their hands!"

But upon reaching outside, Ruby groaned more as she pushed away from 'M'. Once on her feet, she screamed in pain as orange-blob like flesh consumed her, turning into a large monster as it wailed out and began to attack anyone in sight.

"Ruby!" Yang gasped, about to rush towards her.

"Ah! Again with this! Mou, and I thought I could relax…" He whined before he then reached for his side, where what looked to be a slot was at, pressing it as a field begins to digitalize before becoming normal.

"What the? Did the area digitize for a second?" Cody asked.

'M' brought his arms up as a energy ring formed before a 'card' floated as he got hold of it, forming a hammer-like weapon that had two buttons on the side, being a pink 'A' button, and a green 'B' button. The top had pink spikes while the front had a green flat-end.

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

"I'll clear this game with no continues!" He announced.

"Did… he just summon a weapon?" Yang asked.

The wind brushed past them as the cloth flew off the waist, revealing… a belt!?

"No way, he's a Rider too?" Cody got out. "And we all didn't even notice it!?"

'M' rushed towards the blob as he rolled to avoid the attack before he began to run, with the kaijin going after it. Seeing this was confusing the group followed after them, seeing if he ever needed help.

"Why is this idiot running away?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe he's just trying to move it out from the city so it doesn't harm anyone?" Axel answered.

"No… I think he's trying to find a power up." Cody pointed out, "Think about it, a digitized field? We're practically in a game right now!"

They looked at Cody, dumbfounded. Making the area they are in into a game? "T-That's impossible! Not even with Atlas technology we can't do that!?" Weiss refuted.

"It's true!" They looked up to see 'M' jumping around like it was a game, "And truth be told, Tsukasa brought me here, though for some reason right now, I can't change out of this armor into my normal self!" He said, dodging the attacks of the kaijin, "And don't worry, Ruby's fate is in my hands!"

"Wait, Tsukasa? That means… you're from his home world!" Cody realized.

"Hai!" He jumped on top of the block before using the weapon and broke it, two coins appeared, one with the image of a running figure, while the second showed that of the Ghost 'Eye'. "Woah! Double Power up!" He smiled, smacking the second coin as it landed in Cody's hand, while the other one started to make 'M' race around the kaijin, smacking it as the words, 'HIT' showed briefly with every hit.

"Guess this means I can help then?" Cody asked, looking at the coin. He touched it before it was absorbed by him. An orange glow over taking him as a title card formed behind him.

 _ **[LEGEND RIDER: GHOST! GAME START!]**_

"That's… new?" He blinked.

"Oi!" He turned to 'M' who was smashin the blob's head. "I could use an extra player to help!"

"Won't I hurt Ruby by doing that?" He questioned.

"She won't! As long as we beat this Bugster, she will be fine!" 'M' assured.

Cody nodded as his Ghost Driver formed around his waist, he brought out his Ore Eyecon, before clicking it and putting it into the driver. The Ore Damashii flying out as it danced around the title card behind him.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

"Henshin!" Cody called out, rushing ahead as the transient armors forms.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The Damashii placed onto the rider as he drew out his weapon and slashed through the kaijin's leg, crippling it as it kneeled down. It screeched out as 'M' used the Breaker and leaped up before bring it down, 'HIT' appearing before he repeated it as it became 'GREAT' then 'PERFECT!', and with that last hit, he dropped to the ground, as an explosion erupted, leaving Ruby on the ground.

"Ruby!" Cody rushed towards her, but as he reached for her, he noticed his hand went through the young huntress, "What in the?" He turned to the chibi rider, "Hey! I thought you said she would be fine if we beat that thing!"

'M' scratched his head before he forget what happens next! "Ah! The game isn't over yet!" He realized as the tiny specks of the virus hopped across from the two. What formed were several footsoldiers, each one with a odd head, shaped as some kind of microscopic virus, while in the center showed a large figure. It had a tattered red and white hood and cape, with a large blood red scythe, it had bright green eyes and a torn, ripped and ruined rose in center of the chest while it had a buckle shaped like that of the Ganma Eye symbol.

" _ **Puny warriors… As if you think a Lv 1 and a ghost could erase me…."**_ It chuckled, " _ **We will thrive in this world as well… Ex-Aid."**_

"Ex… Aid?" Cody repeated, looking at the Chibi.

"Yep and now…" He looked at his belt before grabbing the handle, "Dai-Henshin!" He flipped the panel, revealing a screen in the middle with the right side showing 'GAMER DRIVER' on it.

 _ **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

A small energy field formed as 'M' rushed towards it before he leaped into the air as his armor glowed.

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

He then dropped onto the ground, now in a new form that was just as tall as Axel. He now had a slim like armor that was covered in fuchsia, with some neon green on it as well. His back had the same faceplate as when he was chibi while the front part showed off the new form, armor and head as the letters 'Level Up!' appeared briefly.

"Woah…." Yang got out. "Talk about a level up…"

Ex-Aid cracked his knuckle as the Gashacon Breaker appeared in his hand. He got into a stance as he flicked his wrist. "Ikuze!" He rushed towards the Bugsters as he began to swing his hammer left and right, the word 'HIT!' appearing with every attack he delivered to the footsoldiers.

"Heh, and just when I thought I saw it all." Cody chuckled, rushing ahead as he too began to strike the enemies, even the 'HIT!' mark showing as well, it really was like a game as the two competed to killing the virus.

The mysterious Rider looked at his hammer before pressing 'A', the hammer now becoming a sword.

 _ **JA-KIIN!**_

"Ja-Kiin!" He cheered before striking the Bugsters left and right.

"Heh, handy weapon you got. But so do I!" He smirked, forming it into his naginata mode as he swirled it around, cutting down and through every virus near him.

"They look like they are having fun despite the situation," Weiss deadpanned. "Will you two stop fooling around and beat that bug- or whatever you call it!?"

Upon finishing the last of the footsoldiers, the two flinched as they turned to her, a soft whimper overcoming them both before they nod, turning to the Reaper Bugster.

"Alright, you bastard, I'm gonna make you pay for doing anything to Ruby!" Cody pointed his blade at it.

It laughed before bring its scythe down. " _ **Let's see if you can win this!"**_ He taunted before charging towards the two riders.

The two got in a defense position as the scythe swung at them, striking their weapons as they begin to be pushed back, to where they were about to be overpowered. "Geh… this thing is strong…." Cody gritted. "Any ideas, Ex-Aid?"

He pondered before a light bulb appeared. "Use the surroundings! After all, we are in a game field!" He advised before he leaped onto a block, avoiding the Reaper's next attack. He leaped over the next block before striking the Reaper across the chest, sparks bleeding of its body.

"If that's the case…" Cody began to look around, until he noticed a golden block near by. Flames erupted as he used his Semblance to quickly race towards the block before striking it, inside was a golden coin that showed two figures, grasping hands as it seemed to look like energy was being poured into both of them. "Seems Dual Energy, Power up is mine!" He smirked, taking it as an orange energy flew out and into Ex-Aid while a fuchsia one flew into Cody. "Woah…. So this is your power?" Cody got out.

"Yep! This is how I clear the game!" He jabbed his thumb at himself.

"Then, wanna finish this thing off right now? It's pissing me off on what it took from my friend." Cody asked.

"Sure, let's clear this level!" He nodded before he removed the device from his belt and blew off the 'dust' it had before placing it to the side of his belt as fuchsia and green energy builds up, he gets into a stance as he presses the button on the side of his belt, where the Gashat is at. While Cody pulled and pushed in the lever of his belt, his seal forming behind him as it pours into his leg.

 _ **GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!/DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!/ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE**_

The two riders then jumped up high as they came rushing down at the Reaper Bugster, he tried to swing his sword, but the two new energies the Rider shared, formed a barrier as it broke the scythe easily upon contact. Once the kicks connected, they forced it to the ground as they began to skid it across the ground before one last burst of energy made them pass through it, destroying the virus in a small explosion as energy flew into Ruby's body, reforming it back to normal.

"YOSHA!" Ex-Aid cheered as a panel appeared.

 _ **[GAME CLEAR!]**_

He looked at Ruby before bringing out the stethoscope. "Looks like she is all better now. I recommend that she gets some rest as well."

"Thanks for saving my sister." Yang sighed with relief, hugging Ruby tightly.

"You plan on staying or, since you're a doctor do you have to return home?" Cody asked, taking out his Eyecon and changing back to normal. "Also…. Who are you, really?"

The Rider removed the small device from his belt, his armor vanishing to reveal a young man who look to be 24 years old with dark brown hair that covered his forehead and dark eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the number 82 that was styled in pixels and red pants. Over his shirt was a doctor's coat and stethoscope hanging around his neck.

He smiled softly to the group, a smile showing he has a goal to help people. Some would find it rather attractive. "I'm Hojo Emu," he introduced himself, before looking at his hands and sighing with relief. "NOW I can change back to normal…."

Cody smiled, "Emu…. thanks a lot." He said, holding out his hand.

Emu smiled before grabbing hold. "No problem, Cody-san." He turned his head to see a block. "One second." He rushed over to it, observing it before he smiled. He kicked it with his foot as the block broke and a glowing orb fell to his hand. He looked at it before rushing back to Cody. "Forgot about that one. Oh! I almost forgot!" he reached in his coat before presenting the group what looks to be game cartridges that say Mighty Action X. "Here you go. I thought it would be nice if you guys have a try for the game."

Ruby gasped, only for Yang to hold her back, "He said you need rest. But thank you." She smiled to him.

"Also… what's this?" Cody held up the orb.

Emu pondered. "Hmm, well I thought it was a power-up item guess it's a mystery item instead." He looked at Ruby. "And Ruby-chan, maybe next time we can finish to see who is the best gamer. Ne?"

"You're on." She smiled weakly.

"Remember," He gently gave her the game cartridge. "Stay strong and be brave. It was the same thing someone told me when I was little." He got up before waving. "We will meet again, minna!" He walked away, now gone from their sights.

"He was…. An interesting Rider." Alan noted.

"No kidding," Cody chuckled, looking at the orb. "A mystery item, huh? Guess we all have to wait for it to reveal itself soon. And you all have to admit, that was so cool of how he generated the area! It really felt like I was in a game!"

"Calm down, Cody." Axel chuckled.

"Plus, is food all you think on after a fight?" Weiss deadpanned.

"What? I gotta eat after fighting, it took a lot of energy after a fight." He pointed out.

"Right, now we should head back to the mansion so Ruby can rest, doctor's orders." Axel reminded.

"He said he was only in training," Cody argued.

"Yeah but he knows what to do in the medical field. Looking at him, he looks to have some knowledge." Blake pointed out.

"Still… to think there was a Rider like him… How many more will there be?" Axel pondered.

"Beats me," Cody shrugged as they all made their way back to the mansion. Not only they met a veteran Rider, they met a Rider he seems to be new to the Rider generation. No matter what, they still know that the power of the Kamen Rider, is one to behold.

* * *

 _Inside the Atlas airship, Ironwoods went over the data and images that Nexus shared with him. Showing this new Rider, enemy, and power. "Any idea on how he could've done that?" Ironwoods asked him._

" _From what I saw, the Rider used his belt to generate some type of… pardon me but this may sound strange, but he generated a 'game field'." Nexus informed._

" _Any possible idea if we could replicate it from that feed?" He asked. "If we can figure it out and harness it, we could make some type of field to ward off any Grimm or Ganma. Especially since it seems like we would need it soon."_

" _I… I think it would be impossible, General, sir." Nexus admitted. "Forgive me but it looks more advanced and the needed requirements, I don't think we have all the right materials to replicate it, sir.."_

" _I see…. We still need to make some type of field. Please keep searching for a way to make one, otherwise…. The kingdoms will be in danger. You're dismissed right now..." Ironwoods informed._

 _Nexus saluted before leaving. He looked over the footage and saw that 'Chibi' talking to the group like it was normal, his 'speech' due to the gaming and the identity of the person. He looked to be a doctor. Possibly, a doctor? If so then he could find out in the Hospitals for any sights of him. Suddenly, his scroll rang as what showed to be the Remnant Council on the line._

 _He answered, "Yes, Council?"_

" _Any report on these 'Riders' we assigned you to?"_

" _We have a new report of this new Rider," He send them the data of the Ex-Aid rider._

" _They're growing like weeds… And of the trio we tasked you with? Any progress on them?"_

" _So far they haven't become a threat yet..." He sighed. "We have received an update about the Devil, gaining a new form that uses the same power as those Ganma gods. And the Prince gaining a new form too, based off the Rider information we sent yesterday."_

" _And their powers are growing too rapidly… They are becoming too powerful…" The Councilmen sighed, "As with the Festival next week, we can't let you try anything in the ring due to the world watching. We want you to try anything to get them out of the Festival. The lives of Vale depends on it."_

" _Yes Council…"_

* * *

" _Nexus?" Janet called out, leaning against the wall. "I heard you had to spy on the ghost boy and his pals."_

" _Yeah… but they have a new friend. This gamer and the previous day, they met a rogue machine." He informed her, "We're allowed to try anything to get them out of the festival."_

" _Do…. do we have to?" She asked. Nexus looking at her surprised by that question._

" _Is something troubling you?" He asked._

" _It's just… what if these so-called Riders do have a point…?" She asked. "We barely did anything while those Riders had the means and will to beat the monsters and Grimm…"_

" _And what brought this up?" He questioned her._

" _Look at our mistakes, Nexus," She stated. "We barely did anything when those spider monsters attacked. Who handled it? That ghost boy and that… 'Omega'. What about when that machine attacked? That prince and the rogue machine defeated it. And now, a gamer, a gamer of all people along with ghost boy defeated that blob that became a reaper."_

" _Have you forgotten what they are? They're just vigilantes. They're nothing more than scum like the rest of them" Nexus pointed out, "You swore to Atlas to protect the people, but now having these thoughts? These 'Riders' are nothing but insects that needs to be stopped."_

" _Is that what you thought of that space boy who just wanted to be your friend?" She said lowly. "Did he look like a vigilante? Did he look like a villain to you?"_

" _Janet. You are twisting my words." He said, walking to her, "And the council allowed us to do 'anything' to get them out of the tournament. And we 'Will' follow their orders… Understood?"_

 _She lowered her head before Nexus sighed and walked away. When he was gone, Janet decided to head to town and go over what he said. When he looked around, she saw the papers talking about the two Riders stopping that thing. Her eyes soften when she saw how this 'Ex-Aid' was protecting people. Even more so of the image of the Ghost boy showing concern for Team RWBY's leader._

 _The Riders weren't vigilantes… they were heroes. Vigilantes would go to the extreme, even if it means the risk of people's lives. The Riders were heroes, people who were using their abilities to stop the Ganma and the unknown monsters that have been appearing._

" _Are the Riders the heroes and our hope…?" She muttered._

* * *

A/N: Happy "Early" Halloween everyone! I was going to have this posted on that day, but I'll be busy during that so I had to settle with this. But yeah! We have not one, but two Rider cameos! As well as a new Eyecon and form! ^^ Truth be told, I was debating Necrom gaining a Rider Eyecon, but when I saw a fan image of the Chaser Damashii, I had to add it in. And I figured Necrom would be better since he doesn't have many forms.

And yes, I had to add Ex-Aid too. And will he be the new Eyecon? Only time will tell. Plus, Alan now has earned his title for being a Kamen Rider. As well as a few more insights towards some characters. :3 And before anyone asks, no. Chaser, his Eyecon and Ex-Aid aren't the "Lie" I talked about. You'll just have to wait.

Also, just to let you all know, starting today, the updates for this will be a week event only. One Chap per week. This way, we can plan ahead for this Vol, as well as think of ideas for our other fics, as well as get ready for Vol 4 this weekend.

So, until then, later minna!


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Match! The Vytal Festival

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 6: First Match! The Vytal Festival Begins!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Night came, the night before the Festival. Inside the Headmaster's office, Ozpin overlooked the town of Vale. His eyes softening as he watches it going on. A small smile forms on his lips before taking a sip of his coffee. He turned to see Glynda walking in, before handing her some coffee as well._

" _Thank you," She thanked. "I take it you heard the recent news?"_

" _The new rider. Yes I have heard. A doctor huh?" he chuckled, "That one is quite the idea."_

 _Glynda pressed a few keys, the screen displaying what they know so far of the so called Riders. From what they have seen from their students, they met 9 other Riders, only a few that gave them powers, each photo displaying their codenames._

 _Kuuga, First Heisei/Ultimate Fighter_

 _Agito, The Shining Dragon/Warrior of Light_

 _Kiva, Darkness Knight/Heir of the Fangire Throne_

 _Kivala, The Sword Wielder of the Night_

 _Decade, the World Destroyer/Savior_

 _W, the Two in One/Detective_

 _OOO, Inheritor/Neo Multi-King_

 _Fourze, Space Rider/student_

 _Wizard, Ringed Mage/Mystery_

 _Gaim, the Samurai of Destiny/Unknown Entity_

 _Baron, Knight Of Earth/Lord Baron/Overlord_

 _Drive, The Warrior of Speed/Officer_

 _Amazon Omega, Other World Rider/Experiment_

 _Chaser, The Shinigami/Rogue Roidmude_

 _And finally, Ex-Aid, Newcomer/Doctor/Professional Gamer/ 'M'_

 _All of these appeared and either helped or gave them powers. It was interesting on how these kids are able to gain powers from others, and what was the reason or ability to do that? Was it their connections that each one share to the Rider? Or was it the power between Riders that it transcend beyond each realm some of the Riders come from?_

" _Kids these days…." He chuckled softly, "Getting stronger and more versatile than we ever could've been back in our days…" He sipped his drink, "And tomorrow… will be something to put them to the test… Though we should be on guard… With the Ganma activities, the 'Queen' and the White Fang… One of them will make their move. And we need to be prepared" He turned to her, "Is the plan ready to go, should they attack during the festival?"_

" _I believe so…" She said grimly. "Ozpin, if_ they _do make their move… how will we prevent further casualties…? Even with the Huntresses and Huntsman we know, they won't be able to stop most of it…"_

" _I have a contingency plan ready…. We know what these 'Riders' can do. And I know that their help would help prevent any loss of life." He said, looking at the images of the Riders and focused on one image of a certain magenta colored Rider. "And I know just who we should speak to."_

" _You think he'll listen to us?" She asked him._

" _He has the knowledge about our realm due to this world having these 'Riders'," He assured. "Knowledge is one of the aspects of power and seeing that image, he knows much more than we do. Possibly who we hold as well."_

" _It'll be hard.. He is quite arrogant…" Glynda sighed._

" _Quite but I assure you, he will understand."_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

The new day arrived! Sunshine beaming into the rooms of the Saber Mansion. First ones waking up were that of Cody, sleeping in the same bed with his girl, Yang. Razor was on the end of the bed and across the room was that of Ruby, sleeping with Zwei in her arms. The sun's ray beamed inside as it slowly reached Ruby's face, making her wake up.

She yawned before looking at the calendar, only to blink and quickly grab it. What felt like forever…

"YES! TODAY IS THE DAY EVERYONE!" She grabbed a blow horn and pressed it, letting out a loud sound for the whole mansion to hear.

"GGGAAAHH!" Cody gripped his ears, turning to Ruby as Yang got up, walking over as she grabbed the blow horn and crushed into a small flat piece of metal.

"Don't… do that again…" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "And what's today?" she asked.

"The Vytal Festival!" Ruby cheered.

The blonde huntress flinched before grinning as the two high fived than hugged, "YES! I didn't realize it was today!" she said, fired up now.

Cody though, simply yawned, "I still don't get why this Festival is so important…. Isn't is just a fighting tournament?" He questioned the two.

The two sisters darted their heads to Cody as if he grew a second head. "It isn't just that Cody!" Ruby said. "It is about the culture of the four kingdoms, the festivities, the fun, and… and, and!" She began to talk much faster by the second as she explains the Vytal Festival.

"Woah woah! Calm down misses hyper pants." He said, "I get that, but isn't it just that? A festival? Why get so excited?"

"The whole world will be watching the tournaments you know?" Yang said to Cody.

"Well… not _all_ of the whole world…" He reminded them. "But… heh, I can see now. They'll get to see us in action, as well as the world knowing about us Riders now too." he smirked.

"Come to think of it… I wonder if the Riders we met will watch the tournament? I mean, they never seen one like this?" Yang wondered.

"We'll find out when we get to the place they are holding the festival…" He smiled before he frowned slightly. "Hopefully without those Atlas guys to bother us…"

"Still, we need to get ready! We have to get there early, if we wanna see the new students that arrived!" She beamed, rushing over as she began to grab her clothes.

Cody chuckled, "We should as well." He said to her, "Well… after I take a shower…" He said with embarrassment.

With Axel, he was on the ground, groaning before he sat up. "Why did Ruby have to do that…" He muttered, rubbing off the pain. He sat up and stretched before noticing that today was the festival. "Oh that's why…" He sighed before he went to his dresser to grab his outfit as usual.

Weiss groaned softly, getting up from the bed that Axel was in, her hair messed up. "Ugh… what time is it?" She asked, only to see Axel, a sly grin and blush on her face, "Oh? Teasing me are we?" She teased him.

Axel chuckled, "Morning Weiss. And it's 10:24am, today being the Vytal Festival."

"I see…." she smiled, getting up and walking over to Axel before pulling him into a gentle kiss, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "This isn't a dream… Good…." She smiled, hugging him softly.

The azure Rider returns a smile of his own. His heart, stays with Weiss no matter what.

* * *

The group got themselves ready in their normal attire and went to the commercial district as they were all seeing the decorations and the stands that sold food, people playing some games, selling antiques, and more. For Axel he smiled upon seeing the festival. "The Vytal Festival... " He mused.

"Wow, this is quite the sight." Cody got out. "Hey, bro, Luna, did you two ever been to the festival before, you know…?" He asked.

Axel was quiet before a soft yet sad smile crept on his lips. "Yeah… I was a little kid back then while Luna was an infant."

"I didn't remember much but I never forgot the lights I saw," Luna added.

"Well, today and for the next 3 weeks, you guys get to relive it again." Aurora smiled to them, as she and their parents walked up to them.

"Aurora!" Luna beamed, rushing up to her adoptive big sister, and hugging her and their parents. "So glad you arrived."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled, looking up at her younger brothers, "And you two. We're so proud of you two being able to be apart of this festival."

"This is my first time, I rather not miss this," Cody grinned.

"Been a long time for me and Luna, I want to relive old memories." Axel added. "We had some minor trouble yesterday but now, everything is okay."

She smiled and nodded, "Just do your best. And try to win." She winked as she let out a soft giggle.

Cody smiled, bring Axel and Alan to the huddle. "With these two guys along with Kaito, we have this in the bag!" He assured.

"Well, after this first fight of course." Blake reminded, "They allowed you guys to be with your real teams for this first opening match after all."

"Wait, what about Alan?" Ruby asked as the others soon forget about that. "Oh… yeah… forgot about that…"

Alan facepalmed, "You all never think through and through do you?" He sighed, "It's fine. I don't mind watching for once. Helps give me some strategies later."

"Strategize and strike," Axel acknowledged. "Seems like a wise choice, Alan."

"Thank you master." He thanked.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's have fun for today!" Ruby declared.

"You dolt! We have to register!" Weiss groaned, "We can't compete until we do so and they call our team…."

Ruby gasped before she quickly vanished in a flurry of petals. Axel looked at his Scroll, "3, 2, 1." And on time, Ruby came back with a smile. "Got it!"

"Alright then. We best head in and wait for our teams to be called. I'm sure Jaune and the others are already there." Yang smiled, hooking her arm around Cody's, "Plus this way we can explore a bit! Come on, you." She said, dragging him off.

"H-Help?" He pleaded to them. When he turned his head, his friends, sisters, brother, and parents were gone, an outline appeared where they once were.

"Come on you!" She beamed, dragging him away as he follows her, their arms still hooked together.

* * *

Cody was being dragged by Yang as he sighed. "I can walk Yang," he pointed out. "You don't have to keep dragging me."

"Whoops, sorry," She teased before she allowed Cody to walk, the couple looking at the booths to see what they have. As they look at one booth, Cody and Yang saw a certain 'Chibi' waving his arms, handing papers to kids and teenagers. "Hey Yang, isn't that, Emu?"

"It is him," She smiled before dragging Cody to the large booth. "Hey Game Boy!"

The said Rider turned, "Ah! Cody-san, Yang-chan. It's good to see you two!" He said to them.

"What are you doing in your… 'costume'?" Yang asked.

"Oh! Well," He gestured to the consoles as kids and teenagers were playing the game Mighty Action X. "Guess the game got popularity so I decided to spread the word. Plus Tsukasa-san helped me find a perfect place to work since those Bugsters had the nerve to come here. He also explained the whole situation about it to the Cyber Rescue Center. Plus I am continuing with my training as a doctor!"

"Heh, that's really awesome, Emu." Cody smiled, "Are the others Riders here too?"

He scratched his 'helmet' for a moment before he looked back. "I think Pop- I mean Asuna-san might know where one of them is since he stopped by not to long ago." He answered, gesturing them to enter the booth.

"Asuna?" They blinked.

"Well, that's her day-to-day alias… I am still trying to adjust to it for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

He approached a game console that looked to be that to a rythym game called DRME Beat. "You're kidding right?" Cody deadpanned.

"Mou, I'm right here." The two students blinked before looking at the console to see a girl who looks to be Emu's age with short pink hair with her attire being that to a pop idol. "It is nice to meet you two," She beamed.

"And who are you?" Yang asked, crossing her arms but she was also surprised that the console lit up with a game character talking to them.

"I am Poppy Pipopapo~!" She smiled.

Yang and Cody looked at Emu. "Long story," He sighed. "Ano, Asuna-san, where did our friend go?"

"Oh! He went over to the to the dessert section. Something about sugar donuts?" She tilted her head, her finger under her chin.

"Doughnuts?" Cody blinked, "Uh.. thanks! We'll go see him then. It was good to see you again Emu."

"Same goes to you. Take care," Emu waved as the couple walked away as Emu began to pass out fliers for customers, unaware that a certain Atlas student was about to stop by.

* * *

" _Here you go!" He passed a flier to a child. "And remember, when you play Mighty Action X, play strong and be brave." He did a gamer pose of the said character._

 _Near by, Janet watched over the 'chibi' handing out the fliers. Nexus ordered her to confront and most likely arrest him for disturbing the Festival. She didn't like it when she started to reconsider Atlas's choices. But… she was still an Atlas soldier, and has to follow orders. She shook these feelings away as she marched towards the 'Chibi'._

" _Come again!" Emu waved to a customer. "Wow, Mighty Action X is getting popular. Guess it was a good idea to show it to Ruby-chan." He grabbed another stack of fliers._

" _This world is quite fascinating, Emu-san!" Poppy smiled._

" _It sure is." He smiled softly under his suit. "Tsukasa sure was helpful to help out since those_ guys _came over to this place."_

" _Pardon me." Janet called out to him._

 _He turned around and presented a flier. "Hello, how can I help you?"_

" _My name is Janet Allure. I'm part of Atlas and here to-"_

" _Are you here to try out the new game, Mighty Action X?" He gestured to the booths that had the said games. "It is a cool game! You should try it."_

 _She blinked, "That's not what I'm here for. I'm here because-"_

" _Because you want to know where you can buy the game?" He asked._

" _That's not it eith-"_

" _Then is it about the competition of the game?"_

 _She growled, "No! That's not it at all! I'm here to arres-"_

 _He smiled, handing her a copy of the game, along with a flier and a small glass charm of Mighty Action X, "Here. I know it's not much, but I think this would do nicely. Remember that you're meant to be a protector." He smiled, turning back to the kids._

 _Janet blinked as she looked at the charm and game. Raising her head back towards the 'Chibi' before she lowered it and walked off. His words…. They…. Felt sincere yet…. Hurt. Not in a bad way, but.. As a reminder for what she's meant to do._

" _I…. I was wrong…"_

* * *

Cody and Yang walked over towards one of the sweets stands before Cody recognized a familiar detective, and a even more familiar armored clad mage. "Well.. I'll be damned." He said with surprise. "Officer Jacob! Wizard!" he called out.

The said individuals turned their heads to see the couple. "Ah, if it isn't Cody!" Jacob smiled.

"Heh, guess his Hope is still as strong as ever." Wizard chuckled.

The two students walked over to them, sitting down. "It's really great to see you two again. I… wanted to say thank you for helping me out." Cody thanked, bowing to them slightly.

"It's no problem, Cody. You figured out the problems yourselves," Jacob waved off.

"Are…. you gonna wear that all the time?" Yang asked the ringed magic user.

Wizard chuckled softly, "For me, I rather keep this one, just in case another Phantom or Ghoul outbreak happens. Rather be prepared and ready." He answered, "Sides, Beacon used to be my home. I rather know it's protected by me, than having to wait for another one to help."

"You're… from Beacon? You're not from another world?" Cody got out.

"Heh, no I'm not. This was my home and will always be…." He said, turning to the young rider, "And with you here, I'm certain I can pass my torch to you. I know you'll be able to protect this city as well. After all, you already gained one portion of my pass." He said, pointing to the glowing Eyecon.

Cody smiled, and nodded, "I have to hold onto my hope like you said before."

"Heh, exactly. You're already close to gaining the rest of my powers." Wizard pointed to him, "Once you find out your full potential, you'll be able to access every ounce of power my Eyecon holds. And with that, you'll be unstoppable."

"Really?" Wizard nodded. The young rider then placed his hand over his heart, a soft smile on his face. "Alright…. I'll keep doing my best then."

"Good luck with the festival. And your lady." Jacob chuckled.

Cody blushed while Yang smiled, "Come on, Cody!" She dragged Cody.

* * *

Axel was with Weiss as the two passed by a game both hosted by their new friend Emu. "Guess his armor is starting to become a mascot," He chuckled.

"It is kinda cute." Weiss admitted. "But still, we need to focus on a strategy for our first fight." She said trying to avoid the question on what she just said.

"Did I hear the heiress say 'cute'?" He teased with a sly grin.

"You didn't hear a thing…." she denied.

"I did hear it," He teased Weiss.

"That was just your mind playing tricks on you." she huffed until she felt Axel poke her cheek.

"You don't have to lie, Weiss," he smiled. "After all, us Sabers can see through one's lie."

She huffed, "I'm not lying. Now come on. We need to think." She denied once more, dragging him along with her. As Weiss drags him, she saw a place for her and her lover to dine in, making her smile before they entered the tent as the atmosphere was not only calm but they noticed other people, most of them being girls that are around or close to Weiss' age. "I wonder who seems to be drawing them in?" She pondered as the two took their seats.

As they took their orders, they saw a young man who looks to be Axel's age with messy black hair with silver highlights. His face looked calm and serene that most of the other girls sighed happily upon seeing him, his eyes were a golden color that were mesmerizing. He was wearing a black coat that made him look like a gentleman with a red shirt. He has a small scarf around his neck and dark pants. On his shoulder was a familiar yellow bat that Axel recognizes.

"Wait…. I think I know that guy…." Axel stated. He then walked over as he smiled softly, "It's been awhile."

The boy finished his violin play as the several girls applauded for him. He turned as he smiled too, "Yes it has been, Specter."

"Hello, Specter," The bat bowed from the boy's shoulder.

"How has been everything with your travels?" The Saber asked.

"Very well. Beating Fangires, helping out others. And playing my music." He said. "I see you found where you heart lies."

Axel glanced and Weiss before he smiled and looked back at the young man. "Yeah… we had some trouble but after a while, we fixed our relationship. What about you? Have you found a person you love?"

"Yes I have. She's in Vacuo right now." He smiles, the girls around him aweing in defeat as they walk away. He sighs with relief, "Actually no. I just had to say that to get them away." he whispered.

"Aw, come on, master. You know all those lovely ladies are perfect candidates to be your queen?" Kivat complained.

"Queen?" Axel repeated before it hit him. "Wait, you said your… brother was king but after what happened then that makes you…"

"The heir to the throne of my mother's kind? Yes…" He responded. "But I rather earn it… than just this…" He gestured to a really fancy table that was meant for the 'Prince of Fangires', the three taking their seats as the boy placed his violin in the case.

"So… er," Weiss started.

"Vlad. Vlad Maxwell," He responded.

"Vlad, so what brings you back here?" She asked.

"I decided to stay here for now to relax from my traveling. My guardians believe that I should enjoy the festival," he sighed with a small blush. "That and they think I should find someone to be my 'queen' …"

"Wait, you have people who take care of you?" Slate nodded and pointed to three people who were tending to the customers.

"Not only that have been watching over me but they are able to become weapons to help me fight the Fangire." He sighed, "I kinda wish they would let me just play my music. It's what I truly care about..."

"It sounds like music is what you truly enjoy," Weiss commented.

"It's the one thing that last me connect to my parents." He said, "It was their life… for awhile that is…"

Axel's and Weiss's eyes soften with the former understand who it is. "I understand how it is. The only thing that gives me the reminder of my parents is the sword they kept hidden for me…" he presented the Excalibur.

"And while it feels hard, knowing they left us with something, is what made us grow in the first place." Vlad nodded.

"Agreed…" the azure rider agreed.

Kivat flew to Vlad's shoulder, perched. "Everyone has what they enjoy." He then looked at Vlad. "And come on master, you _should_ find a candidate. All those lovely ladies were such beauties."

"I told you Kivat, I'm not looking for one." He pouted.

"It will happen sooner or later," the yellow bat mused. "Even as a half-Fangire, you will hit that season soon."

"What season?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"It's… better you don't know…" He sighed.

Axel stared at Vlad until it clicked due to another Rider. "Don't tell me…" he rubbed his nose. "Kivat is talking about Mating Season isn't he?"

"Ugh…. Yeah… How did you know?"

"We met another Rider who had instincts that involved mating," he answered.

"See, master?" Kivat teased Vlad. "Even another Rider had to follow instincts. You could probably learn a few things from the Rider he is mentioning"

"That doesn't mean anything!" He said with annoyance and a soft blush.

"Denial~"

"Don't make me feed you to Doran…" he glared. Kivat quickly flew away to prevent further anger from Vlad. "I swear, Kivat is often perverted…" he sighed before looking at the couple. "I do apologize about that."

"Not at all," Axel waved off before he and Weiss stood up.

"Remember to keep protecting your family, Specter. They're everything." Vlad informed.

"I know," he smiled before he and Weiss left.

* * *

The two continue to look around the booths to see what else was new. Weiss heard her scroll ring, making her see who was calling only for her to frown.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked.

"I-It's nothing…" she smiled.

"Weiss, we promised we wouldn't lie or keep any more secrets," Axel reminded. "You can tell me."

"It's…. My sister…." She sighed, "She's trying to call me and possibly ask why I haven't talked to father…"

"Oh…" he muttered. "Have… you ever told them about you abandoning your family name…?"

"N-No…." She said softly.

"Weiss, you should tell them. They have to know sooner or later."

"I… I don't know… how will my sister even react?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sure she will understand, Weiss," he assured before kissing her and pulled away. "After all you are gonna be a Saber, we don't back down from the challenges that are thrown at us. We keep our word to the very end, even beyond death."

She stared at him before a smile graced her lips and nodded. "Okay… I'll… I'll try to call my sister… I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek before walking away.

When she was gone, he looked at his pocket. "Alright ancestor, I know there is something you have to say…" he said.

The Eyecon of Arthur appeared before forming next to his descendant. "Good eye, my descendant. And yes there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

Arthur looked around before he gestured him to follow. When they came to a table, they sat down with Arthur's golden eyes looking at the azure counterpart. "I overheard about Yang's past from what Cody sensed." He explained. "The woman I have told you before is indeed her mother. A worthy swordswoman at that. Reminds me of how some of my opponents fought back in Old Times."

Axel's eyes narrowed. If his ancestor ever comments a warrior, he was serious. "What else?"

"From what I recall back on the train, she has a form of teleportation. Billy told me about her fighting as well." He took a deep breath. "And now, I believe Yang deserved closure. She does _not_ deserve to be like this, knowing that her mother is out there and not with her own daughter." He slammed his fist to the table. "It's disgraceful for a woman like her to do this, abandoning her own child without a reason. Even if here are reasons for vanishing, the blonde deserves to be with her mother as well. I need you to track her and confront her, even if it means to fight her to get answers. A Saber never backs down and you know it."

Axel crossed his arms, pondering. "I have to agree with you, Arthur…" he nodded. "I'll make sure it is done, you have my word as a Saber." Arthur nodded before he went into his Eyecon form and back in Axel's pocket.

* * *

 _Weiss took deep breaths as she looks at her Scroll. She stared at it a little before before going through her contacts. Seeing her father on the list, she began to write a message for him about abandoning the family name before sending it. If her father wasn't happy, she didn't care. It was_ her _choice,_ her _path to follow._

 _When the message was sent, she looked through before finding her sister's name and calling her. It was going through for a moment before she heard someone answer._

" _Hello Weiss," the voice of her older sister replied. "I'm surprised you call me all of the sudden. Is something wrong?"_

" _Well is nothing bad but…" she took a deep breath. "Do you remember my boyfriend? The one I told you about?"_

" _Did something happen between you two?" She asked. Winter once questioned her sister about being with the one and only Blue Devil but remembering how happy she was, she couldn't stop her._

" _It's not like that… he gave me a necklace to represent being a Saber…" she was about to drop the bomb on her sister. "I have decided to take the Saber name and abandon my title as a Schnee…"_

" _Heh. I figured you would do this. You've talked about him so much, I expected to hear this from you." She giggled softly. "Have you told father about this?"_

" _I sent him a message about it…" she answered lowly. "I'm sure he won't be happy about it. But I don't care. It is my choice, my decision and path."_

 _Winter smiled, "That's my little sister." Weiss smiled. "Hopefully you can introduce him when I have a chance to see you someday."_

 _Weiss laughed nervously. She may have told Winter about Axel but seeing as how she wants to meet her boyfriend, this might get a little embarrassing for her._

* * *

As Axel waited for Weiss, he contacted his student about Yang's mother and keeping a look out for her. Right now he was enjoying tea before he felt a presence. "What is it this time… Nexus?" He asked calmly.

"I'm here to tell you, that these first matches… Are going to be your only ones." He glared, "You people shouldn't be allowed here…."

"It won't," Axel refuted. "I found a fourth member to form a team with Cody, my student, and myself."

"What idiot would form a team with a former killer, a ghost, and someone who was an enemy?" Nexus questioned.

"Someone who shares similar ideals as I do," he chuckled. "You recall my friend Kaito, a fellow Rider."

"You mean the monster? Heh, you won't last one round…" Nexus scoffed, "To think the Ghost boy is this pathetic he needs two killers and a monster.."

Axel held back his anger, allowing the Deep Specter Eyecon absorb the malicious intent and anger. He took deep breaths before looking at Nexus. "My brother is not pathetic. He has achieved so much unlike you. He put me back on the right path, met other Riders who gave him the determination and courage to continue as a Rider. He even brought back my little sister. You tell me? Would a heartless person risk his own chance of being brought back of saving someone he cared about as family?"

"He's the reason those Ancient Grimm have awaken…. Without him, they wouldn't have come back. Nor would you fall into the Ganma realm…. He's to blame for everything" He said.

"And yet you guys have nothing to fight against them? Oh I wonder why?" He mocked. "Oh right it's because the power to fight against them is chosen. I guess the Origins of the Eyecons didn't see you nor the rest of the Atlas military as compatible people to fight against the Ganma."

"At least I'm no serial killer dating a pompous brat…. Who's family is more corrupt than the White Fang…."

Axel gritted his teeth in total anger, the Eyecon resonating with it.

" **My descendant, control yourself,"** Arthur said.

" **He is right, the young man is nothing but taunting like the coward he is,"** Nobunaga said.

"She would be better off at her father's side than with some criminal…"

The Rider was close to punching him until a voice called out.

"Oi! If it isn't our fellow 'Double'," Axel blinked before turning his head to see a certain detective and bookworm. It was the hard boiled Detective, Shotaro and his partner Philip.

"Shotaro? Philip?" He blinked.

"Yo, kohai.. My bad. Kohai's." Shotaro smiled as the two-in-one riders walked over.

Nexus growled in annoyance before walking off, leaving the young hunter as the anger finally left him easily. "You two don't know how glad I am that you came over…." Axel sighed.

"Troubles with that other kid?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" He sighed irritably. "He was trying to piss me off is what he was doing."

"Hey, least you show good way of controlling it," Shotaro commented.

"What brings you guys here to the festival other than…" He looked left and right to make sure no one overhears the three. "The 'mission'?"

"The festivities brings reminders of home," The detective chuckled. "Plus we went to meet the new Rider, Ex-Aid I believe since he is from our world. To think a gamer-"

"Who is also training to be a doctor," Philip added.

"Is the newest one to join the team," He finished.

"Hey, the rest of us were surprised as you are," Axel shrugged before recalling what Philip was able to do, giving him a chance to track Yang's mother. "Say Philip, I have a favor I would like to ask?"

"What kind of favor?"

* * *

" _Damn it all!" He growled, slamming his fist through a nearby tree. "One more push… That was all I needed to get those scum off of this Festival…" He muttered to himself. If it wasn't for that detective showing up it would have been successful and the detective would have countered the situation as well._

 _He needed to find Janet to see her progress on arresting that 'Game Rider'. Searching for her, he found her on the bench, looking at a key charm of what looks to be that character from that game that has gain popularity._

" _From that, I can tell you failed again…." He groaned in annoyance._

 _She remained quiet before clenching the charm, "I was wrong about them…." She muttered._

" _What?"_

 _Janet stood up before looking at Nexus, "I was wrong about those Riders, Nexus. I mean look," She gestured to the hard boiled detective, then the Ex-Aid 'Chibi' along with the booth that sells donuts with Officer Jacob talking to Vlad and Wizard. "Do they look like the bad guys? Have they done anything wrong!? They have done as much as we did fighting! Two people who are law enforcement, one person training to be a doctor despite his game hobby, and even a traveler! Do they sound like bad individuals?"_

 _Nexus turned to his partner, shocked to hear her question their duty. "Janet, how could you even fall for this shtick?" He questioned. "They are vigilantes. Nothing more than criminals!"_

" _If they were criminals, then explain that to Officer Jacob! He is part of the international police and the detective, Shotaro! They still work to those of the law despite being these Riders!"_

" _The Officer and the detective are different. They actually have real jobs and are backed by a higher force." He then points towards Axel, who now joined up with his team as Alan joins with them, then towards RWBY chatting with Cody as they wait to head into the arena, "They on the other hand are criminals, now. With Devil being number 1 due to his hit list he made, the prince cause his kind are forcing their way into this world, and lastly that foreigner who awakened the Ancient Grimm. They are not meant to be in their festival for the kingdoms!" He growled, "And I promise, they won't make it further than the Double rounds…"_

" _You don't know that, Nexus," She argued._

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because you do realize that ghost boy and the blue devil's friends, as in those Riders, will want to see their own be in the tournament." She answered before looking at the key charm. "Besides…" She held it close. "At least they have better reasons to why they fight unlike us…"_

 _Nexus looked at her, shocked to see his partner, the one he trusted the most, has forsaken her duty. "Janet…." He said, causing her to look at him, "Get out of my sight. You're unfit to be my partner…"_

 _Her eyes widen as she stood up, "What? But… Y-You can't do that!" She argued, "The High Council said 'We' are partners until this mission is over! Or at least until they see otherwise in their decision!"_

" _They did. But 'I' was given the lead. And 'I' can decide when someone is unfit to be with me… Now go." He commanded._

 _Janet clenched her hands tightly, trying to keep her composure until she ran, her 'partner' unaware of the tears that began to escape from her eyes. When she was at a good distance away from him, she finally lost composure. After all that… they were no longer partners. "Why… Why can't he understand it…" She muttered in tears, slowly looking at the key charm. "They aren't criminals… they aren't…."_

" _Are you alright?" A familiar voice entered her ears. She raised her head to see the armored 'chibi' and what looks to be a pop idol behind him._

" _I… I was just fired…. My…. 'Partner' disbanded our team, due to his grudge on Specter and his friends…" She said, hugging her legs. "He keeps calling them criminals… And… at first, I did too… But…" She turned to the 'Chibi', "But when I saw you, saying you were an intern to be a doctor wanting to save them… As well as a confrontation with the Ghost boy, I realized…. I was wrong…"_

 _Emu's eyes soften under his helmet before removing the cartridge to reveal himself to her. He knelt down to look at her. "Everyone has their doubts," He said. "Sometimes it takes one person to make a big difference, there fate being on their hands. It takes one's bravery to survive, a smile being the proof that you are alive."_

" _How…. are you so kind? Especially to one who was plotting against your younger Riders?" She asked, confused to see this much kindness to her._

" _Because there are good people even those in the wrong crowd," He smiled. "Plus, as a new Rider, I want to return the favor of saving people, helping them live another day."_

 _The idol kneeled down and smiled, "Would you like to help us with the kids?" She offered. "It'll cheer you up seeing their smiles as well as cheer you up!"_

 _Janet looked at the two before a small smile graced her lips. She nodded in acceptance with Emu helping her up before leading her to the booth they are at. "You'll have fun, trust me." Emu assured her._

* * *

 _[Welcome everyone! To the next installment to the Vytal Festival!]_ Professor Port's voice rang out as students, people and teachers from all over the kingdoms gathered as they cheered happily. Confetti and glitter fell from above as the banners fell, signaling the Festival has started.

 _[Today will be an interesting one for sure. The matches for the next few weeks will be shown as well as the teams fighting. The categories will be done as Teams, Doubles, then Singles.]_ Oobleck's voice rang out, [ _As 'Teams' you will fight along with your whole team against your opponents. Do your best with your skills, weapons, Semblance and the environment of the arena. With Double matches, your team must pick two fighters and finally, Single match is going to change for this Festival. Only one member of your team may enter the Single's match. The winner will be decided by the high council after that, and the kingdom who is chosen through their wins will not only gain a trophy, but also some favors from skilled Huntsman and Huntresses. Even a special wish may be granted to them as well.]_

Everyone in the stadium, including those watching murmured from this, surprised to hear such a prize for the winners. But this got the blood of the teams pumping as they could imagine whatever wish they wanted.

 _[So! Without further ado, time for the first fight in the Festival!]_ Port said, as a roulette appeared, spinning around the Team's as well as the pictures. While everyone waited to see who would be the first match of the day?

"I'm betting 50 Lien, that we'll be the first ones in this match." Cody smirked at Axel and JNPR.

"Oh, you're on Ghost boy! But ' _we're_ ' betting 1,000 Lien that _WE_ will be first!" Nora cracked her knuckles, as her team looked at her with confusion and shocked expressions of how much she betted.

Axel sighed before glancing at Yang since he asked Philip for a certain book as well as telling him of any updates for 'her' location. "It doesn't matter who is first, all it matters is to see who will fight." He responded.

"Sorry, bro. I mean this is the first time we are in a tournament," Cody apologized. "You gotta be excited.. Right?"

"I'm not excited to be honest,"

"What!? Why aren't you excited!?"

"We have dealt with tournaments before, only they were deathmatches…" Alan responded, old memories of their time in the Ganma realm.

"One reason why to get even more excited!" Cody smiled, "We can just relax and be kids again. Or… Heh, at least Hunters/Huntresses in training."

Alan and Axel looked at each other before at Cody, "No."

"You guys are no fun," Nora pouted.

"It's who they are," Yang chuckled. "Like mentor, like student."

 _[And our first match is Team ABRN from Mistral vs Team RWBY from Beacon!]_ Oobleck announce as the gang turned back to see the teams. It even showed Cody on this first match, just like what Ozpin promised.

"Good luck you five," Axel said before he and Alan along with Team JNPR walked away. When Axel was about to walk past Yang, "Everyone deserves closure, Yang. You will see it soon."

Yang turned to him, wondering what he was talking about, before a slight realization came to her, but before she could say anything, Cody and Ruby called out to her, as she decided to put it behind her for now, and focus on the fight. Upon entering the arena, several people, mostly from the other kingdom started murmuring, wondering why this team has 5 member?

 _[We know you at home and in the audience are wondering why this team has 5 members? Well, this and Team JNPR are the first ones to try this new formation out. It is acknowledged by the Council. But for this tournament, only this first round can Team RWBY and JNPR use their fifth member. So do not fret! Enjoy the show!]_ Port explained the situation to everyone as Team RWBY got onto the stage.

In front of them was Team ABRN, comprised by two males and two females. One female was darker skinned with platinum blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing a She wears a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head. She also carried a strap like whip around her arms. This was the leader of Team ABRN, Arslan Altan

Next to her was a male, lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace. He carried a unique staff in his hand. This was the man of ABRN named, Bolin Hori.

Next was another female, she had light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion. She also wears two black facial markings on her cheeks. Reese's attire reflects a skater motif. She wears a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. She also wears black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. She also wears black shoelaced sneakers that go all the way to her ankles. And oddly enough she had what looked to be a skateboard in her hand. This skater was known as Reese Chloris

And finally the last member of Team ABRN was a male, long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers. And was carrying a rifle in his hands. And the final member of ABRN was named, Nadri Shiko.

"Woah, is that a skateboard? Awesome!" Cody smiled brightly, complimenting her weapon.

"See? I told you guys, they would think it's cool too!" Reese said to her teammates.

"It's still a dumb weapon choice if you ask me…" Nandri sighed. "And don't talk back to him, he's our opponent, our enemy for now."

"Right," The skater girl nodded as the the countdown began.

From the seats, everyone was eager to see how it ends. "Kick their butts!" Nora cheered.

From the other side of the stadium, a small group of Riders were watching the fight as well. "Win this round, Cody-kouhai!" Gentaro cheered.

"Play fair, you five!" Jacob shouted out. With the two Riders was Wizard, Avian, Shotaro and Philip, Emu with Janet and Asuna, and Vlad.

"This is like a game, I can't wait to see who wins!" Emu beamed.

"Guess I need to dress up before we fight huh?" He turned to his teammates.

"Your call," Yang smiled.

Cody nodded before orange fire formed around his waist, the Ghost Driver now revealed. This surprised ABRN, as well as some of the people who weren't from Beacon as murmurs and whispers overtook the crowd. But he wasn't finished as he brought out his Eyecon, clicking on it before placing into the driver and closing it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Ore Damashii flew out, flying around the two teams as the tune looped over. Cody got into his pose, while pulling out the lever, smirking at the team, "Henshin!" He called out, pushing it in.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_ _ **GH-GH-GH-GHOST!**_

 _ **GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!**_

The Ghost Transient forms around him as the Ore Damashii places itself onto him, finishing the change as the Ore Faceplate is donned, with the gem shining as he folds the hood down. This shocked the Team as the people in the stadium are now in awe as well as surprise as they begin chattering what just happened.

"Seems your boyfriend has caused a surprise in Remnant today." Blake chuckled softly at Yang.

"Makes you wonder how will they react when they see Axel's form…" Weiss added, recalling his two forms, Deep Specter and Specter. Now this made Cody and the others concerned. The whole world will soon learn who the Blue Devil really is…

"We can worry about that later. We have a match to win." Ruby said to the others.

"R-Right…" Cody nodded before they prepared themselves as the countdown began.

 _3…_

Both teams got themselves ready.

 _2…_

They brandished their weapons.

 _1…_

They got into their stances, weapons at the ready.

 _ **BEGIN!**_

Upon that, the stage shook as the round edges were pulled downward, what came up was several environments. Ranging from a forest, a lava pit, glacier, and even a steamy mountain range. Once finished the bell went off as both teams charged ahead, each one striking and clashing with each other before they broke apart, each one heading into a different zone to fight and win.

Blake exchange blows against Reese, her blades colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself and charges in once more. With Cody, he and Yang were fighting against the other opponent due to their teamwork from Axel's and Yusuke's training. Each strike and punch forced their opponent to either block or dodge the attack as Cody went in and used his Semblance to appear behind his opponent while Yang rushed in. "Now!" Yang shouted, causing the girl with platinum blonde hair to quickly look back to see Cody with his GanGunSaber while Yang got her Ember Celica aimed.

"Man, why did I have to get stuck with a couple?" Arlsan sighed, blocking Yang's fist with her own, a shockwave being emitted from it before tossing her into Cody, causing the two to be flung back into the ice area. They tried to get up, but the ice made it quite difficult as she rushed towards them and knocked them into a pillar of ice.

Nearby, the other member of Team ABRN aimed his assault rifle at Yang until a sudden burst of frost explodes behind him, ice now formed up to his thighs. The source being from Ruby with a cheeky grin and her Crescent Rose being the weapon she fired. "Got your back, sis!"

"But who's got yours?" Ruby's opponent, Bolin questioned. The teammate with the staff twirled it, ready to hit her until a black glyph appeared behind him. Weiss then shot forward, hitting him and kicking the Hunter back and away from Ruby.

"My, BFF!" Ruby responded.

"Uh…. no…" Weiss denied, charging after her opponent.

Ruby pumps her first before whispering, "Yes."

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack but her opponent was able to block the attack. The heiress changed tactics as she readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down with her Scythe with a spinning attack. Though the teammate from ABRN, blocked it with his staff, a smirk on his face as Ruby notices it. She grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side while Bolin rushes at them before rolling away from the shards of ice that rained down on him and jumping over Ruby's next attack and continues running.

"Whaaaat!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Her opponent manages to reach for an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard before tossing it over to the skater over in the ice part of the stadium. With the shard in hand, Reese fuses the shard with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade before using her board to free her other teammate from the icy snare. Seeing her teammate free, she comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar.

She then attempts to use her board to slam the disguised Faunus into the ground but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc which Blake barely escapes from thanks to her Semblance. Now seeing that it was time to change tactics, Blake launches the pistol attachment of her Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under and arch. She grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at her. However what she didn't expect to see the ribbon Blake launched to trap her.

Blake pulls the ribbon with as much force as she can, causing the green-haired girl of Team ABRN to slam body-first into the string, only to use the final kick to knock the Reese out of the stage with the skater crashing into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground defeated.

 _[OH! And like that, ABRN is out one player! Reese may have done her best with her skating skills, but Blake's tactics worked well! Can ABRN pull a fast one and win this round?]_ Port said, announcing the game.

Back in the fight, Arslan of Team ABRN uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang's and Cody's attacks which Cody needed a change of plan. "Alright guess it's time for a Boost!" He presented the Boost Eyecon and pressed it before opening the Ghost Driver while Yang covers for him.

 _ **IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Fiery red Damashii flew out of the Ghost Driver and protected Yang from the incoming attack before the Rider pushed the lever.

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST!**_

 _ **ORE GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!)**_

 _ **GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!)**_

Upon placing on Cody, he let out a roar as a fiery burst of energy shot out, pushing Arslan, the leader of ABRN away from him and Yang, as he brought out his SunGlassSlasher. "Let's burn her up, Yang!" He called out to her, as the crowd gasped at his sudden change.

 _[Looks like Cody has entered his Evolved Form. For those of you tuning in, Young Mr. Aldrich has a unique power and ability. While we can't say everything, basically he can gain armor based off of these items of is. With this one known as 'Boost' he gains control over fire, even using the legendary Semblance, 'Ember's Flame'. With his armor on him, he is a glass cannon. Super powerful, but if used in the wrong way could end up costing him everything]_ Oobleck informed the people watching or in the audience.

Cody and Yang rushed in, with the use of their abilities and began to deliver to Arslan but what she didn't know was that Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were pushing the other members towards the leader of the team. As the leader of Team ABRN tries to block each attack, she saw Cody's blade coming down in which she quickly jumped back, but realized her teammates are behind her as Weiss formed a frozen slide for Yang.

"Yang! Now!" Weiss shouted.

Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only had a second to look horrified as Blake whips Yang around, Cody helping her out as he tugged hard on it, shooting Yang out to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination, thus making Team RWBY along with Cody victorious.

 _[And Team RWBY have won their first match!]_ Oobleck stated, as the crowd cheered in victory, even the ones that were rooting for ABRN were clapping for them all.

"Alright!" Cody cheered.

"Yay to go you five!" Gentaro cheered.

"Game, set, match!" Emu smiled at the five.

One thing was for sure, this victory was one to remember as they all prepared themselves for the next few rounds.

* * *

After the successful win, Ruby jumped up high, "WE did it….." Before she hunched over, "Is anyone else starving?"

"Heh, I grew a hunger crave too…" Cody chuckled.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here," Weiss shrugged her arms sarcastically, before noticing the surroundings for the group, seeing themselves at the fairgrounds. "Oh, wait."

"It's okay Weiss, I forgot about the fairgrounds too."

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you just say so!" Ruby huffed.

"Come on! I know just the place!" Yang gestured before she hooked her arm around Cody's before they all went to the Simple Wok as they all sat on the stools, ready to order.

"Congratulations you five," They turned around to see Axel, Alan, Team JNPR, but what caught Cody by surprise was that not only his fellow predecessor Riders Wizard, Avian, Gentaro, Shotaro and Philip, Jacob, Vlad, and Emu. But with Emu was the familiar face of that idol, only know she was wearing a professional suit and her hair now a brown color. With them was also… Janet!?

"You!?" Cody pointed at Janet.

"H-Hey…." She said softly.

"You know her?" Ruby blinked.

"Yeah, she is the girl I told you guys about, who pisses me off _and_ tries to make us get eliminated from the tournament." He frowned.

She walked over, gaining a glare from Ruby and Yang, "I….. I wanted to apologize… for… for my actions…" She said to him.

"..." Cody blinked. "Eh?"

"I… I was wrong about you and your brother being criminals…" She admitted before glancing at Emu. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to fully understand why you Riders do this kind of task. Seeing others smile… I guess I now understand why you Riders fight in incredible odds alone."

"You…. want me to forgive you?" He asked.

"I… know what I did… And I know I can atone for it… For hurting you, saying all that stuff… And everything else.." She admitted, "But… now that Nexus fired me from being his partner…. I… would like to at least beg for your forgiveness… At least… that would help ease me conscious a bit…." She said softly, as she got on her knees and begged.

Cody was quiet from her words but surprised. He looked at his friends and brother before looking back at Janet. He got off the stool before kneeling down. He took a deep breath before reaching his hand out, "Alright…" She raised her head to see his hand and saw his small smile. "I'll give you a chance."

She looked at him, somewhat surprised, "You'll.. Forgive me that easily?" She questioned. "But… after everything I've done…"

"It's because I know that you were doing what you were told to do," He responded. "I know that you have your duties but even us Riders have ours to help people." He looked at the other Riders, "Including those that are close to us."

She smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you…"

"Ma, ma…. Now that little thing is out of the way, time to eat!" Shotaro smiled as he joined.

"Count me in!" Emu beamed before looking at Janet, "Wanna join in on the food?"

She nodded before Emu helped her up as he, Asuna, and Janet went to their stools. Cody smiled as the whole group began to dine in on their favorite noodles with Cody being the one to eat the most. While everyone had a super large bowl, Cody had to have 4 to have his fill.

* * *

 _Glynda and Ozpin were walking in the streets of the city, before they soon saw the photo studio. "This must be the place Mr. Saber once mentioned," Glynda noted, adjusting her glasses._

" _Indeed," Ozpin nodded before they approached the door. Glynda was the first to open the door, only to be greeted with a fist that stopped right in front of her. That fist belonging to Kuuga in his normal form. "Sorry, thought you were the enemy…" He apologized before moving his arm away._

" _We would like to talk to this, 'Decade'..." Ozpin asked._

 _Kuuga stared at the two before looking back at the studio, "Tsukasa-san!" He called out._

 _The two professors of Beacon watched as the one and only Tsukasa entered the room as he sees the two. "Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and Glynda Goodwitch, the stern professor of Beacon and also his assistant." He recognized._

" _Decade. We would like to have a small talk with you." Ozpin asked, sitting down._

" _Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, hiding the grin that was threatening to show. "I take it it involves the incoming trouble that you have been preparing for?"_

 _Ozpin stared at Tsukasa, seeing that the Rider has full knowledge of what was coming. Axel was not wrong, Tsukasa truly knows everything about each world he goes to. "Yes and I would like to offer a proposition that will provide the safety of the people and prevent casualties with you and the other Rider's help."_

 _Tsukasa looked at Kuuga and motioned him to keep guard of the studio with Natsumi helping the first Heisei Rider. When the two left, it was only Ozpin, Glynda, and Tsukasa as he sits across from them with a cup of tea for the three. "Alright… let's talk." he declared._

* * *

A/N: And with that, the first match has been finished and the Vytal Festival has truly begun! I know this was in a long hall, but I wanted to get a few things done and started with before this began. Next Chap is with JNPR and Axel! :3

Now, let's give a few notifications... The first one being this "plan" Ozpin has. I think many of you can figure it out, but for the rest? Well you'll have to wait. Cant spoil the surprise now can I? ;)

Next is Janet. Now while 6 Chaps may seem short, I think it's perfectly enough time for her to appear, challenge the characters, then start to realize the errors of Atlas before finally giving into the guilt. So, while she will still be in this story, her time as an antagonist is over with. Nexus though, still has a lot to grow with and it'll be awhile before we get to him then. But rest assured, they are not meant to be villains for the others or even a foil to halt them. He's just trying to do the job he was assigned to, but just took it too far and will pay the price for that.

So for now, we still have a lot to take cover for. As well as a few matches to show. Not all of the matches from Vol 3 will be done here, since the focus is on the riders than RWBY and JNPR. As well as some Ghost plotlines and ideas to get started too.

Also, yes. Sunday will be the due date for every Chap for now on until Vol 3 is done. I have no idea when we'll start on Vol 4 since while it did just start, I would like to think a bit ahead on what to do. The only chap I do have somewhat ready to go for it, is the Mugen Chap. But I'll have to see the rest of Vol 4, before I decide if I wanna change it due to what we have typed already.

So until then, later minna!


	7. Chapter 7: Second Round!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Round! A New Enemy Arrives

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Tsukasa set his cup down over the proposal that Ozpin told him. He told Yusuke and Natsumi the details as well, as the two riders sat down and pondered the proposal as well as the FULL details of the situation._

" _Those… Those poor kids…." Natsumi said softly._

" _I know it sounds hard, but this world is much more different." Tsukasa said. "The people here are more lenient towards them fighting. Between the Grimm, everyday lives of mankind along with the faunus, and now the Ganma, even I can see why they're being built up for that."_

" _But for War? They may fight monsters, but War is another thing. These kids are not ready to face such darkness!" Yusuke banged his fist on the table. The Grimm he seen reminded him too much of the Grongi._

" _It can't be helped. Besides, I already said yes to their offer." Tsukasa said sipping his tea, as the two Riders looked at him like he was even crazier than before._

" _Just how crazy are you, Tsukasa-san?!" Yusuke growled._

" _Relax Yusuke." He sighed, "Sides. I do agree those kids shouldn't be dealt into this war. One reason why I accepted." He turned as he glared at the painting of Ghost's world, "With us veteran Riders here, those kids won't need to fight at all. And we can only bet on the newbie to end the Ganma before things get worse… After all. We do have a trump card." He chuckled, pointing to the 'other' person inside the extra room nearby._

" _Are… you sure he's ready to obtain that power too?" Natsumi asked the world-devil rider._

" _I believe he is ready. We just need to wait for the old man to go to him." He opened his palm as a certain item was seen._

 _A blank Eyecon. The only odd part was, it was similar to the Eyecon Cody once had, soulless and empty as the white body represented it. The question now was, what were they going to do use it with?_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

It has only been a few hours since the first win for Team RWBY. The group was resting at the small stand, letting their fill of food be digested. Cody, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Nora had satisfied smiles on them, while the others were unable to finish their orders, or looked sick from eating too much.

"Ahh…. that was a great meal…" Cody sighed, patting his stomach.

"Still wonder how you can even eat that much?" Alan sighed.

"Hey, we need to eat a lot since some of us go through our stamina too quickly." Yang stated. "If we don't eat a lot, we'll collapse from exhaustion."

"She has a point," Axel agreed.

"Though, you guys sure it was a good idea to eat with us? Isn't your match coming soon?" Ruby asked, turning to Axel and JNPR.

"We'll be fine. Worse case comes, Jaune can just puke all over them!" Nora chuckled, as the blonde hunter groaned from eating too much.

"You also have Axel to help you guys out," Ruby assured.

"We'll be fine Ruby. We'll win this one." Axel nodded to her.

"But bro, are you sure you wanna use your armor during the match?" Cody asked. "I mean all the kingdoms will learn who the Blue Devil is."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Besides, this way they will know I'm on the side of Remnant, than on my own agenda."

"Just… be careful, alright?" Weiss said to him.

"I will besides I'm a Saber." Weiss smiled before she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Just try to remember to breath, Kohai." Shotaro informed, "Tournaments can still play tricks on ya, so be on your guard."

To Axel he understood what he _actually_ meant. He nodded before they all heard the PA.

 _[Will Team JNPR please enter the arena? As they were supposed to, 5 minutes ago…]_ Oobleck's voice rang out in annoyance.

"That's our cue," Axel said, getting up and followed his team until Yang stopped him.

"After this I need to talk to you." Yang said.

He knew what she wanted to talk about before nodding and walked away to his team. Cody turned to Yang, wondering what she wanted to say to Axel?

* * *

 _[Welcome for the next match of the Vytal Fesitval. Today we have Team JNPR from Beacon vs Team BRNZ of Vacuo!]_ Port announced to the audience.

 _[What will we see from these two Teams? Will the winner be JNPR or BRNZ? Each team has a unique diversity, and I'm not saying that due to JNPR's fifth member.]_ Oobleck added on.

[ _That indeed! For Team JNPR, two students who show definite promise. Pyrrha Nikos and Axel Saber. And that is correct everyone, a Saber here for the first time in years!]._

Murmurs began to go around the stadium as everyone grew quiet for a moment. Near Axel and JNPR was Team BRNZ. A unique team they were going against them, but they too had some tricks.

Near Axel's side was Brawnza Ni, the leader of Team BRNZ. He was a young man, with dark purple eyes and short black hair with his hair slicked toward his left wears a top that consists of gradients of gray and purple, scarf, black pants with bronze kneecaps and a dark purple scarf that wraps around his right leg and black boots. His weapon seemed to be gloved claws.

Next to him was Roy Stallion. This hunter had green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks tipped in gold clasps. He wears a green vest buckled closed on his left shoulder, over a black t-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with white armor parts that are the holsters for his weapon and olive canvas sneakers. He had a unique weapon, a slim gauntlet with two saws. He was going to be a dangerous opponent.

Near by was Nolan Porfirio, and this young hunter had dark red hair and pink eyes. He wears a deep sky blue jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hang from his collar. He also wears a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes and black finger-less gloves. His weapon seemed to be a normal shock baton.

And the final member was May Zedong, this huntress had light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white hoodie with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. And her weapon consisted of a sniper rifle mixed with an ax.

"Looks we got the short end of the stick huh?" Jaune gulped.

Axel shrugged, "I've handled worse." He reached to his back and unsheathed Excalibur, the people witnessing the glory of the legendary sword that is purely hated by those of darkness.

"So it is true. You Sabers do have the ultimate weapon against the Grimm." Brawnz noted. "I hope you know how to use it then."

Boy did he choose the wrong words.

The young Saber's other hand was covered in notes of light before his Semblance became active. A grin formed on his face, "I do in fact," he got into a stance along with the others as the countdown began.

"Think we can do this? I'm… kinda nervous…" Jaune whispered to the rider.

"Rule 11, Jaune. Don't doubt yourself for being weak." He responded. "Just remember what I taught you and Cody and you will be fine."

Jaune took a deep breath, nodding as his eyes shown some determination now, "Right… Sides, I have something to prove now."

Axel smiled upon hearing him. The roulette began to spin, selecting the stage as behind JNPR looked to be some stormy mountains, while behind BRNZ showed a small forest.

 _3…._

 _2…._

 _1…._

 _ **BEGIN!**_

The two teams charged ahead, striking, blocking, or shooting one another as one of them tries to gain the upper hand in this match. Axel and Brawnz clashed as two blades locks against claws. The leader of Team BRNZ grimaced as he felt the Saber pushing him back. "Guess stories aren't kidding. You Sabers are tough."

"We are raised and born to fight, what do you think," Axel responded as the two were continuing to see who will harm the other. When Brawnz tried to strike the Saber, the latter suddenly became blue mist surprising him. "What?"

"Behind you," he quickly looked back to see Axel as he kicked Brawnz, sending him at a good distance.

From afar, RWBY, Cody, Luna, Alan and Alia watched the fight go on, everyone cheering for their friends as they fight.

"Well, Jaune seems to have improved." Cody pointed out. Jaune began to deflect the fire from May's rifle, using his blade instead of his shield before he got closer and bashed her away with it. He charged ahead once more, only to dodge an attack from Brawnz, before the two clashed and held their own, with oddly enough Jaune pushing him back.

"Yeah, but he's got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang stated. As they see the red-headed huntress using her spear and shield to block, moving around in the close spaced between Roy and Nolan as she jumped up quickly before Nora and Ren came through, knocking them away.

With Team JNPR, they tried to go as much as they can but Team BRNZ was putting up as much as a fight as they were.

"Any ideas?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh… W-We…." Jaune was jittering before he took a deep breath. He then began to look around before an idea came to him, "Nora. You go on up into the Mountains. You know what to do once you're up there. Axel, head into the forest. Conceal yourself then use your Specter armor, to surprise the enemy. Me, Pyrrha and Ren will have to hold them off." He ordered.

"Roger that!" Nora saluted as Axel nodded before the two vanished into the greenery while Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha made their opponents focused on the three.

Jaune was against Brawnz, while Pyrrha took Nolan and Roy as Ren was against May. The two hunters were swinging their weapons, but Pyrrha was able to dodge or misdirect them with her Semblance. Jaune used his sword once more to clash with Brawnz, but he took notice before tossing Jaune to the side.

"May! Shoot the hammer girl!" Brawnz ordered her.

She nodded before aiming at Nora, only for chains to wrap around her arm. "Huh?" Before she can get rid of it, she was quickly dragged into the darkness of the forest they are in.

"May!" Brawnz growled. He and his teammates quickly regrouped, looking around them as they try to find out where the source was from.

[ _Oh ho! Seems May Zedong's Aura has depleted! It leaves now her three teammates to finish this match!]_ Brawnz turned to see his teammate already out.

"How… did that happen?" He got out, surprised.

Another set of chains hot out from the forest, now grabbing Roy by the legs. He panicked until it made him fall as it quickly dragged him into the trees. They heard punching sounds and such until their teammate was shot out of the tree, groaning in pain as his Aura too was depleted.

 _[Looks like another one bit the dust. Leaving only Brawnz and Nolan left. But, seems they forgot about someone.]_ Their eyes widen as the look up, seeing Nora on the mountain as a blast of lightning struck her, as electricity began to pour around her body, _[And, it seems my favorite student has been charged up!]_

 _[That's correct. You see, Nora's Semblance allows her to contain the raw energy, power and charge of electricity into her body. Giving her enhanced strength, immunity to anything electrical once activated, or just gives her enough power to smash through a mountain.]_ Oobleck informed.

Nora laughed before launching herself towards the two members of Team BRNZ. Brawnz was the first to react quickly while Roy tried to, only for Nora to send the young man flying out of the ring, cracking the wall behind him before falling.

[ _Ouch, a grand slam indeed! It is down to one!]_ Port said.

Brawnz looked around as he saw Nora avoid him. "Why is she avoiding…?"

"Scared aren't ya…?" A familiar voice asked.

Brawnz froze until he slowly looked back as the trees were cut down to reveal the one and only Specter, everyone now seeing the Blue Devil. Everyone in the stadium gasped, shocked to see that JNPR's fifth member was the Blue Devil himself, some looked worried or scared from seeing him.

 _[Now, I bet you're all wondering how 'he' got there? Well, turns out that Axel Saber, is none other than Specter, the Blue Devil. And do not worry everyone. While enrolling into this school, he gave up on his small crusade long ago. So of right now, he is a Hunter through and through. Even a mentor to three students.]_ Oobleck informed the people, as they felt more relaxed now.

Specter brought out his Semblance once again as Brawnz saw the chains around the forearm, showing he was responsible. A chuckle was heard from the Rider.

"Alright, I think it's time for some team attacks! Nora, Ren. Flower Power!" Jaune shouted out, though only to receive confusion from his peers.

"Uh…. what now?" Ren asked.

"Y-You know. Flower Power. Our team attacks?" He said.

"When was this?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Last night! We discussed this completely…" Jaune groaned.

"Wait.. 'Discussed'? You were writing things down in your journal." Specter stated.

"Sides, how would I make a 'flower'?" Ren questioned.

Specter shook his head. "Always Jaune."

"HEY! We're in the middle of a match right now!" Brawnz shouted to them.

Specter turned to Brawnz who flinch upon seeing the visor. "True," He chuckled, giving off warning bells to the leader of Team BRNZ. "Then how about we just hit him all at once?" He offered.

Nora had a giddy grin. "I'm first!" She quickly charged in as she slammed the hammer to Brawnz chest before Ren joined in and delivered a kick to the leader's chin, sending him up in the air.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune raised his shield in which she nodded and hopped onto it before launching herself towards Brawnz while Jaune followed her on the ground. With Pyrrha she struck Brawnz with her spear before slamming him down towards Jaune who delivered another bash with his shield and struck him with his sword.

The leader soon landed on the ground, groaning as his Aura was on yellow but when he go on his knees, he was greeted with Specter whose visor was glowing. "And the best for last," he mused before grabbing Brawnz by the collar as chains before to wrap around the leader. "Hope you enjoy the swinging." He swung Brawnz tree to tree before throwing him into the air. Once a good distance, he pulled the chain down as Brawnz was shot back down to the ground, smoke forming until it cleared to reveal an unconscious Brawnz, his Aura completely depleted.

 _[And Team JNPR wins! They go onto the next round!]_ Port announced, as applause came from the crowd.

"W-We…. We won…." Jaune panted, shocked to make it past the first round.

"It was your ideas that lead to our victory," Specter said, patting his shoulder. "Good job."

This made Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora smile to hear Jaune receiving a compliment from the young Saber.

"Still, this is only the first match. Our opponents will study and prepare to take us down…" Pyrrha stated.

"Right," Specter nodded. It was a good thing he only held back what he knows as well as his strength. One thing during his life, the unknown was the key to winning. Specter looked at the crowd before he removed the Eyecon to reveal his civilian form. "Let's go…" He muttered but he stopped for a moment upon feeling something.

"Axel, something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

Axel shook his head before looking at his friends. "It's nothing."

"Uh… ok." Jaune said as they were the first to walk away. With Axel he was looking at his surroundings carefully, his sword and semblance at the ready.

' _That power… it feels… opposite to my Semblance…'_ He frowned. ' _There is someone with darkness in their own hands…'_

* * *

 _From afar, a small black puddle forms on top of the tower near the stadium. What forms out of it was a shrouded man, wearing nothing but a ruined cloak as it masked his face. He looked up before he grinned, "Finally… It has been a long time since I saw this pathetic world…" He said to himself. He turned to notice that familiar power, "So… Seems Excalibur has awoken once more… Heh, this time, I'll make sure to destroy what it and the Saber family has built up in this wretched world."_

* * *

Team JNPR joined up with Team RWBY, Cody, Alia, Alan, Luna, and the other Riders as they were at the waiting area. "You guys did great!" Ruby beamed. "All that is left are the Double Matches!" She then realized what that meant. "And that means Cody, Axel, Kaito, and Alan form a team now."

"Team Casket."

"Sounds like a coffin." Weiss crossed her arms. "Then again, your armors are that to the supernatural. Except Kaito who-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or say that word," Kaito growled.

"Well, we have until tomorrow now. Everyone else has to have some change." Cody noted as Yang approached Axel whispering something. The Saber sighed before gesturing her to walk before he followed. "Where are you guys going?"

"It involves a case," Shotaro said to Cody, defending Axel for the real reason. "It's a personal task. Sorry, kohai. You can't follow."

Cody lowered his head, sighing softly, "I hope she'll tell me when she can… I don't like seeing my girlfriend so down, or hiding things from me when I can help…"

"Sometimes help is never the solution," Kaito said.

With Axel and Yang, they were far from the group as the blonde crossed her arms. "I realized what you mean before me and the others went to fight. How did you know?"

"My ancestor," He answered, leaning against the wall. "He is aware, even encountered her the day after the breach."

"Where…. Where is she?" Yang asked, her fist trembling.

Axel sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Let me finish." She nodded. "I am tracking her and thanks to Philip, he gave me info and a way to track her without trouble. Myself and Alan are already hot on her trail."

Yang's eyes widen in surprise, hearing that the young Saber has already tracked her own mother, even close to getting her. She then walked up and grabbed him by his collar, "You're taking me to see her once you find her. Got it? I've waited for a long time to see her."

"That is what I plan on, Yang. Us Sabers, we help those who deserve closure and you deserve it. You have waited long enough." He assured. "If I have to fight her myself just to bring you to her, then I'll be damned if I fail."

Yang sighed as she let go of him, glad to hear him say that. "Also… don't tell Cody. I don't want him to see this disgusting side of my family…" She asked.

"You have my word, Yang." Axel promised. "I will make sure you will see her again. I'll let you know of any updates, okay?"

Yang nodded to him. But once she did, a large shadow loomed over them, they looked up to see some kind of ship, pure white with ribbons on them… Along with a familiar symbol that Axel knew all too well.

"Great…"

"Whats up?"

"That symbol belongs to a certain person I met back when I started my 'crusade'." He said. "And also the older sister to Weiss."

"Oh," She said until the last words he said registered in her head. "WWHHHAAAAT!?"

* * *

On the landing pad, several Atlas drones walked out in order, and what followed suit was a young woman with snow white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She wore a white and dark blue outfit, fitting with coat tails and a brooch on her neck. And on her waist was what looked like to be a uniquely crafted sword. The young woman looked around, only to see a familiar Weiss, along with a few others as she walked over to them.

"Uh… do you know her, Weiss?" Cody whispered to her.

"That's Winter, my sister," She smiled.

"You have one of those?" Jaune got out.

Weiss glared at Jaune, making him flinch before Weiss went on ahead. "Winter!" She called out.

"Weiss…." She turns to the others getting a good look at them, "Your… friends I take it?"

"Yes," She smiled before gesturing to the other older Riders, that being Vlad, Shotaro and Philip, Wizard, Avian, Emu, Gentaro, and Kaito. "And these people are also our friends."

"I see…" She said, looking at them a bit more, her expression not changing from what seemed to be of boredom and disappointment, "It has been a long time since I was last in Beacon…. The air feels… different from before….."

"Well… it is autumn so… It is a bit colder with each day..." Cody got out.

"That may be true," She nodded.

Cody chuckled nervously before leaning over to the Double Riders since they have the knowledge experience. "Uh, any advice to ask her something that will change that expression of hers?" He whispered.

"I heard that…" Weiss said, raising her fist before punching the young rider's arm hard, making him almost drop to the ground. "S-So, Winter! What brings you out here? I thought you said, you would be viewing this back at home?"

"Classified for the main reason."

"O-Oh…"

"But…. I also wanted to see your husband to be and know what I'm working with."

"Husband to be?" Cody blinked until he recalled Axel and Weiss' relationship. "WAIT WHAT!?" he darted his head to Weiss. "Y-You and m-my brother?"

Weiss too had a blush, "I-I've never said we were getting married!"

"But you did tell me you were going to take his name. Thus, that would signify a marriage proposal." She pointed out.

Weiss' blush grew, realizing she was right while Cody… he seemed to be in a state of dread. His whole body seemed pale as what looked to be a shadow of death behind him. "S-She'll be my step-sister…. I won't ever be rid of her… Nagging 24/7…. This is the end…" He muttered to himself, a black cloud over his head as he continued to mumble.

"S-So, how long will you be staying?" Weiss asked.

"Classified…." She repeated.

"W-Well…. This is something, isn't it?" Ruby joked.

"And I thought Terui-san was a little blunt and harsh," Shotaro said, adjusting his fedora with Philip nodding in agreement after reading another book he got from the Gaia Library.

"As long as you're here, you can stay at the Saber mansion!" Weiss smiled, "Beacon is completely different from Atlas. The government and school are completely separate! It's much more different than what Dad said it would be!"

"I'm fully aware of how this kingdom handles it's… bureaucracy…" She responded. "That is not why I came here."

"Right! I'm sorry!" The heiress replied.

"Yep, definitely remind of me Terui." Shotaro said with Philip and now Gentaro nodding.

"Nor, did I come here to see my own sister fail so miserably in battle." She commented.

Cody snapped out of his trance, looking up, "Wait.. 'Fail'? We won that match."

"Cody, I think she is proving something," Shotaro said, "From what I can guess, newbies refer that as a victory. To veterans, however, there are still mistakes that should be corrected that the novice should improve."

Winter turned to the detective, "Seems someone watched carefully. I count several missed attacks, poor planning, and not nearly enough teamwork as you all should be doing." She pointed out. "I've expected better from this school…" she then turned to her troops, "Leave us." She ordered.

The machines obeyed but what the others didn't know, Shotaro and the other veteran Riders along with Emu remained cautious after what Tsukasa told them. When the troops walked two steps back into formation, they were greeted with a warm smile from Winter. "How have you been?"

"Splendid thanks for asking. I'm actually the top of my team in sparring, as well as some of the classes. I've also-"

Winter cuts her off by slapping Weiss on her head, leaving behind a massive bump on her head. "Silence, yourself. I don't recall asking about your _ranking,_ I'm asking how have you've _been._ Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"W-Well…. Actually I have been…" She gestured to the others behind her, "And um…. Even some… 'relationship' troubles. But… I've grown, and have done my best."

"Seeing as how you are soon to be wed by the Saber you mentioned," Winter nodded.

"I-I didn't say we were getting married! W-We're still in school!" Weiss said, flustered by her sister's comment.

"Weiss, as what you told me of him, as well as what you called about not too long ago. I feel it's in your best interest to take this chance and wed him. You may never know when you won't get another chance…" Winter said to her.

"Aren't… you going a bit too fast for her sake?" Cody pointed out.

"Winter… does prove a point…" Weiss muttered much to her embarrassment.

"We will talk later though. I have business with the General and your headmaster. But…" She said with a soft smile, "Seeing as I'm early, why don't you show me the mansion you spoke of? I also would like to talk to your teammates one on one later too."

"Of course!" Weiss nodded before she lead Winter and the machines while leaving the others behind.

"That was something," Philip commented, closing his book. "Remind me to look up more about those machines that Atlas made." Hearing this made the others sweatdrop.

* * *

Weiss, Winter, and the androids were walking towards the courtyard to head to the mansion. Weiss was nervous out of her mind. Her own sister, thinking she, Weiss, is being married to Axel! But as they continue to walk, sounds of androids being ripped apart could be hard before the discard remains of one of them lands next to them.

What stood there was a middle aged man, he had a spiky hair and donned a cloak, with predominantly dark or black clothing. He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Hey!" The man said, almost drunken like as he tosses the decapitated machine aside, "Finally, I got your attention, Ice Queen…"

As one of the automated soldiers advances with the rifle raised, Winter stopped it. "Halt!"

Weiss on the other hand angrily walks up to the offender's face. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" She demanded.

The man pushed her out of his way as he moves forwards. "Not you."

"Hey!"

The supposed drunk looks at the irritated Winter, "You." He clarifies. "I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you," Winter frowned in irritation.

The drunk squints through his hazy state of mind. "So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh i'm sorry." He sarcastically apologizes. "See, I mistook this for some sort of… sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow_."

"Qrow? You know him?" Weiss looked at her sister.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" The now named man mocked.

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are?" He questioned. "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure, what you think you're implying. But I've heard enough." She said to him.

"Oh I've heard too. I've heard ol' Ironwoods finally turned his back on Ozpin." He replied.

Hearing the headmaster's name, this made Weiss confused, "Ozpin?"

Her older sister shoves her aside, not wanting her to get close. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-"

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you." He looked at Winter. "Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh? Just like when they 'protected' everyone against the Amazons, and Grimm."

Winter gritted her teeth as she draws her sword. "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!

"Alright then…" He smirked, running his hand through his hair as it's pushed back. "Come take it…." He taunted.

Winter charges at Qrow, starting the fight as the two were spinning and trading blows until Ruby enters the crowd upon seeing what was going on. "What's going on!?" She asked her partner.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

Ruby gasped, "Oh no! Who would do such a th-" She turned her head to the fight, only to realize who the man was. "That is my uncle!"

"What?!"

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered for him.

Weiss blinked before gritting her teeth, "Teach him respect, Winter!" She cheered for her.

From afar, as the battle went on, Mercury walked by, only to stop for a moment, his eyes widen before he begins to run off towards the dorms.

Qrow and Winter's battle raged on, the two clashing blades with one another, with Winter running up top as Qrow shoots at her, to Winter using a new form of their families Semblance to spawn energy constructed Nevermores at him, luckily he cut them down easily. Qrow smirked, flicking his weapon as it began to make odd sounds, the center of his weapon showing a clockwork began to spin and move rapidly, something was about to happen to it.

But before they could strike, a sound of electricity went off as something flew over, landing in between them. What stood there was Axel, in his new Deep Specter armor as he looks at the two, surprising them. Especially Qrow.

"You two. Stop now." He ordered them. "You're causing a bit more damage than just a simple match…"

"Specter?" Qrow blinked.

The said Rider turned his head to the drunk as he sighed irritably. "If it ain't the Drunk Bastard." He recognized. He never forgot who he encountered during his Crusade, that being this guy on the list of tough opponents. He still is too, #3 on the list with Adam being #4.

"Do you mind? We're in a match…" He said with annoyance.

Golden chains formed between Qrow and Winter, the latter looking at the armored Devil. "No. It's already gone far enough," He warned. "Lower your weapon. Now. Ozpin wants to see you two."

Qrow sighed, holstering his blade as did Winter, "Lead the way… lapdog."

The armor glowed slightly, the Eyecon growling as Qrow swore he heard it too. As a Huntsman, he had his fair share of the Grimm and sometimes those weird dark spirits, but the feeling of that armor that he is seeing, it was something much more different. As if something that shouldn't be touched actually gave life, that very life gave birth to power, power being wielded by the Blue Devil that is escorting him and Winter.

' _He's much more different than before… I'll have to be careful around him…'_ Qrow said in his thoughts.

* * *

 _Inside the top of the tower, Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwoods stood there. The door opens as Deep Specter walks in with Winter and Qrow. Both Glynda and Ironwoods had a look of annoyance on their faces._

" _What were you two thinking? Fighting in the middle of the school. The students could've been hurt!" Glynda scolded them._

" _He was drunk!" Winter explained._

" _The smug guy is always drunk from what I can see," Deep Specter said, leaning against the wall. "Have you ever seen how he is?" He jabbed his thumb to Qrow who holds the flask out to the side._

" _If you were one of my men, I would've had you shot." Ironwood said in annoyance._

" _I'm not one of your little toys Jimmy… And if I was, I would rather shoot myself." He scoffed, downing the flask before looking at Deep Specter. "Why is he here anyway?"_

" _He is part of the cause, Qrow," Ozpin informed._

" _And she?" He points to Winter. "I know for fact she isn't.. Seriously, who let her in here?"_

" _Why you…"_

" _Winter, we'll discuss this later in the ship." Ironwoods sighed._

 _Winter became surprised, "But sir!"_

"Leave."

" _Yes sir." She salutes before exiting via elevator._

 _When she was gone, Ozpin looked at Qrow. "He is indeed, Qrow."_

" _Look, this guy is trouble. You remember all those 'troubles'?" He reminded of what he has done in the past. "Spunky here didn't push around either during our first rodeo."_

 _Deep Specter didn't choose to respond, only to allow his Eyecon to absorb the negativity._

" _He's changed Qrow. He found what he needed and is on our side now." Glynda informed._

" _If you may." The Rider nodded before removing the Eyecon to reveal himself as he unsheathed the sword of Excalibur._

" _My name is Axel. Axel Saber, sole survivor of the Saber Incident alongside my little sister." Axel said._

" _So… it is true. There are some left. And here I thought you guys were wiped out by your own arrogance." Qrow crossed his arms._

" _My parents hid myself and my sister," Axel got in front of him. "That killer being that pale_ witch _."_

" _So… you saw her then?"_

" _I saw her and some girl kill my parents, right in front of me."_

" _Heh, now I understand why they have a bounty on you. You're, 'The boy who lived'." He chuckled._

 _Axel gritted his teeth, before he chose to allow the other half absorb it._

" _Qrow… why are you even here?" Ozpin asked._

" _You have been out of contact for a month now. You can't go in the dark without us." Ironwoods stated._

" _Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn." He answered. "They're the one responsible for Autumn's conditions." He then takes a drink from his flask once more._

" _What?"_

" _Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or a simple student. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two Academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!"_

" _Asides from the new enemies…" Ozpin noted, showing the Ganma on the screen._

" _Yeah, had a few run ins with those Grimm wannabes." He responded._

" _They're not Grimm. They're dark spirits from another realm." Axel said._

" _Say what now?"_

" _Axel and his little sister were taken into their realm."_

" _So you think, it's a_ great _idea to let him in on this? He could be handing them information…."_

" _Listen here you drunk bird," Axel growled._

" _No, you listen kid." Qrow pointed to him, "You. You are too young to_ ever _be in this fight. Just go home."_

" _My home is what I am protecting,"_

" _Oh.. this is rich." He chuckled, "You really think that the people will trust you due to your 'past'? News flash… now that they know of your identity, they'll either come after you, or make sure you can't fight anymore."_

 _Axel growled as he rolled up his sleeves of his coat, revealing the massive scars on him. "Does this tell you enough!? I was stuck in that hellhole for 10 years! They did all this to a 8 year old child."_

" _Cry me a river…"_

" _Then what would happen if it was your own niece that was there, huh?"_

 _He glared at him, his eyes just as red as Yang's, "Don't you dare bring them into this, punk."_

 _Axel and Qrow glared until Ozpin intervened. "Enough you two!" Ozpin shouted, slamming his cane on the ground as a ripple of energy surged through them._

" _Qrow, Mr. Saber has been through many trials before joining us. His training brought him through ranks in that realm but at the same time, even doubts bloom during their stay." He said. "He has seen enough that a mere child should not see."_

" _Like the 'Ghost boy' you told me about? Yeah…. He's seen_ everything…" _Qrow took another swig, "And thanks to him, those dreaded beasts are unleashed…. Only a matter of time before the big boss decides to show." He felt his flask empty, making him blink as he looks to see it cut in half before looking at Axel with his Semblance._

" _That is my brother you are talking about."_

" _Do you think your little 'special' Semblance scares me? Or even them?" He chuckled, "Let me tell you something kid. I've been out there, seeing what the world truly is, as what it can do. And let me tell you something, they do not fear it. Not anymore. Heck…" He points to the ships, "Thanks to Jimmy, they now know we're not being discreet about this plan anymore."_

" _Then are you aware of others like him?"_

" _Say what?"_

" _There are 16 others like my brother. Two being enough to… 'clip your wings'."_

" _Great… more freaks.." He groaned._

" _Not to mention, discreet, wasn't working." Ironwoods said, placing his scroll on the desk as the image of Beacon, the Vytal Festival and the ships appear in the middle of the room. "It was necessary to provide protection."_

" _You and the kid are here cause Ozpin wanted you two here." He stated, "He let you in on this inner circle to show you what we really fight for and opened your eyes to the real threat."_

 _Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That being two:_ Her _and the Ganma."_

" _And I am grateful for that. But I had to bring these here now. With it, the people of Beacon and Vale will look up to the skies and feel safe for once." Ironwoods said._

 _Axel and Ozpin looked at the time before nodding._

" _Well, sorry to break your bubble, but that's not what you brought. What you brought is fear…"_

" _And Fear, will bring the Grimm. And throughout that chaos, will bring the Ganma." A voice called out._

 _A veil opened up to reveal Tsukasa and Yusuke as Axel and Yusuke greeted while Tsukasa sat down._

" _How did you?"_

" _I think it's best you don't talk through that drunk breath of yours, Qrow Branwen." Tsukasa chuckled._

" _You know of me, eh?"_

" _Everyone I know, I have seen and know what occurs." He glanced at the Qrow. "I can tell you have drank enough to not count the proper method of a blade."_

" _So, these are the ones you told me about huh? Great, even more headaches…." He groans._

" _Now Qrow, these two are special people in part of the proposition."_

" _This, "Kamen Barrier' you said before?" He glanced at the two. "What makes you think we can allow it?"_

" _Oh, well Yusuke-kun here would have been able to beat you right where you stand," Tsukasa smiled. "Myself, I judge things, well choose the fate of the worlds as you can say."_

" _Eh? 'Fate of the World's'? Hehe, you must be more drunk than me if you think I can believe that…"_

" _He means that he and Yusuke can end it right now if they so wish." Ozpin informed Qrow._

" _Wait…. You mean?"_

 _Tsukasa showed his Decade Card while Yusuke made his belt literally form from his waist. "Yusuke can end the world with a kick, twice over," Axel explained. "For Tsukasa, his actions show whether he is a destroyer or a savior of the world. I am not joking either. Hence why Yusuke trains me."_

" _And just when I thought the Ghost boy was the strangest thing ever…" He groaned. But deep down, he actually felt intimidated by the two. Capable of ending the world or saving it? At first he thought they were pulling his leg but they were not joking in their eyes. Even hearing that a simple kick from the guy in the hoodie can destroy the world? It rang alarms in his own mind and fighting instincts._

" _Are you sure this is even wise, Ozpin?" Ironwood questioned. Even he was on guard about the two Riders in front of him. While he may want to learn more about the two, they were enigmas and they were capable of stopping the greatest of foes._

" _Have faith in us, General." Tsukasa said. "Although, I wonder why you insisted on allowing two of your students to stop our kouhais from continuing the tournament? Is there a reason why?"_

 _Ironwoods turned to Tsukasa confused, "Excuse me?"_

" _Oh don't lie, General." Tsukasa chuckled. "Nexus and Janet, two of your soldiers."_

" _I told them to keep watch, only report should something change. I never told them to ever stop them from entering the tournament." He admitted._

" _Oh right, the High Council. Those that want to learn more about the Eyecons." Yusuke helped Tsukasa._

" _That's them," He then looked at the four older people. "And I do hope you all prepare for what is coming." He looked at an Eyecon. "Because soon, they will make their move. I already told the Riders alongside Axel here to be prepared for what is coming, even a new foe in the midst."_

 _Hearing this made the adults look at Tsukasa. "What new enemy?"_

" _Here's a hint, 'It lies within the family. Royal blood can return from their grave. Darkness in its wake.'"_

 _The four adults looked at each other, confused by how cryptic it is as Axel followed after Tsukasa and Yusuke through the veil. For the Saber, he has to see Weiss and Winter after that little fiasco._

* * *

Inside the Saber mansion, Cody was sitting with Yang, Ruby, Luna and Aurora as they chat away, hearing about what Ruby saw, "So, his weapon is not only a blade, but a gun and a scythe?" Cody got out, surprised to hear about it.

"Yep!" Ruby smiled. "Although… Uncle Qrow can be protective…"

Cody blinked until realization hit and paled. ' _I'm dead…'_

" **Looks like Cody is gonna have some trouble,"** Yurusen appeared, giggling. " **Now you are gonna have to handle meeting a protective uncle and possibly a protective father of the two."**

"Don't make me turn you into a puddle right now Yurusen.." He gritted through his teeth.

" **Just admit it! You are panicking!"** He laughed. " **I would bet the guy would punch you first before kicking your ass to three ways til Sunday. And possibly some surgery after that since you did 'sleep' with the blonde over there multiple times, so it doubles the pain you'll get."**

"Shut it, Yurusen!" Cody growled, swiping at the spirit.

" **Missed!"** He laughed and floated to the door, only to see a certain drunk. " **Uh, Cody… guess I shouldn't have said it out loud."**

Cody's face went pale, slowly looking up at the dreaded Uncle Qrow as he begins to back up, "So… You not only slept with Firecracker here… But…" He pulled out what looked to be a letter, reading it carefully once more, "But, judging from this letter she sent me a few months ago… You also broke her heart…."

"I-It wasn't my fault s-sir…" He gulped, backing up more.

Qrow placed his sword by the door before cracking his knuckles. "You know what I'm gonna do, right?" He asked bluntly.

"W-Would… it help if I said I was being influenced by mind control?" He asked, hoping he would get out of this mess, or have enough time to phase through the building.

"You still broke her heart either way," He responded.

The young rider turned and began his race towards the wall, wanting to avoid his wrath. Only to feel a strong grip before he was brought back, only to see a fist inches in front of his face before being struck and fell to the ground. Qrow wagged his fist, as a cracking noise can be heard, "Let that be your only warning not to do it again…"

Yang sighed, walking over with some cloths as she started to clean his face up, "You didn't have to hit him that hard, or use the letter…." She said to him, "I already forgave him, Uncle Qrow. Just scaring him would've been enough for me…."

"Whatever you say, Firecracker," He chuckled before looking at his surroundings. "Although, this place is fancy and expensive…. Makes me wonder if there are any drinks."

"Just go grab some then," He turned to see Axel alongside Alan and Kaito. "It's down by the cellar. My late dad kept all that down there."

"Heh, don't be alarmed if it's gone by the morning." He chuckled, only to receive a hug from Ruby.

"I never got to say hi!" She beamed, "Did you miss me when you were gone? Huh? Did ya, did ya?"

"Nope." He smiled, lowering her down before ruffling her hair, "Still, you have quite the team squirt. Even if one of them is a bit of an idiot." He gestured to Cody.

" **HAHAHAHA! At least someone agrees with me!"** Yurusen pointed at the unconscious Cody.

"Though.. I'm very surprised to see him actually related to the wonderful Aurora." Qrow said, walking to her.

Hearing her name, Cody quickly woke up before getting in between the two. "Oh no, not my sister! You keep your hands off of her!"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything wrong. Just admiring her. She is a star after all." He chuckled, "Sides, she's a big girl too."

Cody's eye twitched as he gently moved Aurora away from Qrow. "Nothing to see here, Aurora. See if mom and dad need anything. Just don't look at the drunk Qrow guy"

"Uh, okay?" She blinked before going to the east hall.

"Heh, your boyfriend is something." He chuckled, turning to Yang. "At least he has some common sense, unlike those from before."

Yang laughed nervously, the reminders of what her uncle and dad did. "Right…."

"Well, maybe I could try another nice lady instead?" He said, turning his sights onto Alia. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Alia," She introduced herself.

"She's a former princess!" Ruby added, hugging the young woman.

"Oh really? It's an honor to meet you, Lady Alia." He said, getting on one knee to bow to her.

"I'm… flattered?" She said nervously.

"Maybe we could talk later? Say… coffee sometime?" He offered her until a point poked his back.

"What gives you the right to dare flirt with my dear sister?" He turned around to see Alan.

"Well, she is a very lovely lady. Why wouldn't I? Sides, I'm sure you can be away from your older sister a bit." Qrow said, tauntingly patting Alan's head like he was a child. Alan stared at Qrow for a few minutes before trying to kick him where it hurts, only for the veteran to toss him to the floor.

"Whoops, he slipped." Qrow chuckled, "I'll see you guys later. You too Squirt and Firecracker."

"We're not done!" Alan shouted until Axel held him back. "I want to teach that drunk bird who he is for flirting with my dear sister!"

"Calm down, Alan. Sides, he'll be too busy with Ruby and Yang or something." Axel said.

"I rather have him away from my sister and Ruby!" He said, not realizing his words.

Yang, Cody, Alia, Kaito, and Axel all looked at Alan while Ruby's face was beet red. "Did… I hear that right?" Cody asked.

"Oh my," Alia covered her mouth, hiding the giggle. "Seems my dear brother cares about Ruby."

Alan looked at the others, confused before it hit him. He blinked before getting out of Axel's grasp and walking away, leaving them alone.

"Guess he's realizing it a bit faster than you, bro." Cody said.

"Guess Qrow seems to be the ignition to realizing things sooner." Luna noted until they heard a thud, making them look to see Ruby passed out as steam was on her head and ears.

* * *

It wasn't long after until Winter and Weiss came by. She showed her sister around, as she did approve of this home, knowing that it would do well for shelter. She then began to talk one on one with the others who have friended Weiss. Ruby went in, followed by Blake, Yang, JNPR, Luna, Alan, and Alia. Only two remained as Cody walked in next, seeing Winter in the room with some tea and sweets on the table.

"Uh… so is this some sort of interrogation? Cause, I've already dealt with enough trauma by Qrow already…." Cody asked, being cautious.

"Relax, it is only a talk to meeting Weiss's friends." Winter assured.

The young rider sighed with relief as he walked in and sat down, ready to answer anything she wants. "Well, ask away then, ma'am." He said to her.

"Is it true your parents adopted Axel Saber?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They saw how distressed and despaired they were. They never liked to see anyone in that much depth. So… they figured to make them happy as well as give them some purpose, they would adopt him and Luna into our family." He explained to her. "At first they only took care of the two, myself and Aurora seeing the two as family. But now, now they are part of the family and to be honest, I'm glad they are now my brother and sister."

"I see," She noted. "And what of my sister? I would like to know a bit more from your perspective."

"Well… at first we didn't get along but eventually we got along pretty well," He smiled. "But when we met Axel, who we didn't know it was him at first, she didn't want us to hurt him. She became protective of that, even getting upset to whoever talk bad about my brother."

"She cares for him a lot, doesn't she?"

Cody nodded, "And… truth be told, I don't think I could see anyone else to be with him, but her." He admitted. "Besides I know Axel did… kill… back then… but he is no longer like that. He is still the same Axel I know. He is family."

Winter had a soft smile on her face, nodding as she takes a sip of her tea, "I see. Thank you Cody for your insight. I'm glad to see her with such amazing friends. So please, keep her safe too."

"I will," He nodded.

"You may leave now," She gestured, allowing Cody to leave much to his inner relief. And now, the last one she wanted to speak to.

She heard the chair move, making her lower her tea to see Axel. "Winter Schnee," He nodded.

"So, at last we finally meet." Winter said, "It's high time we finally talk, now that you're this far with my sister."

He blushed softly, "Weiss told me what you meant when she told you about abandoning the Schnee name…"

"That is correct," She set her cup on the table. "That is how I see it when my little sister told me her decision."

His blush grew knowing that she literally sees the bond between the two as to be wedded. "And Axel, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well… like any other Saber, we are born with the Light Semblance."

"You mean, it is passed down?" She asked.

"Yes," He summoned his Semblance to show proof.

"I see… you also have one of the rare Semblance types." She nodded.

"It is a gift to us for many generations but also a curse knowing the enemy would try to kill us…"

"What about your days?"

He raised his head for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I… never had much of a good life before…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see… When I was only 4 while Luna was 3… Our family… they were murdered, every single Saber…" He grimaced, staring at his reflection in the tea. "My parents hid Luna and myself in a secret room and from there… I witness my own parents… killed in front of me…"

"I'm truly sorry to hear such a tragedy…." She bows slightly to show her feelings, "I'm sorry you lost your family…"

"They protected us, I swore to myself that I will not let the Saber legacy die like that…" He said. "After their deaths… I had to find a way to safety that I used a boat to take me and Luna to an island, the island being Cody's home. We were basically orphans who traveled across the ocean and ended up on an island filled with people… but then, Cody's parents took us in, they took care of us, kept us safe. The whole village did. Until… that day… Luna went after a pup and I went after her. We ended up by the mines… however… it felt my Saber blood…"

"It?"

"The Ancient Grimm." He said darkly, never forgetting that it felt his presence in the mines, feeling the locked Semblance of its most hated enemy. "We ran and ran to escape the mines until we encountered a monolith that took us to the Ganma realm…" he clenched his hands, Winter seeing his eyes filled with nothing but anger, hate, rage, pain. "It was a hellhole… they took us in but they tried to harm Luna that I took the pain… they tortured me… beaten me…" He rolled up his sleeves. "They left me with scars all over me that even my Aura couldn't heal me. They made me a child soldier at age 10 while Luna… she became sick that they had to put her in an Eyecon but she kept her memories."

"How… did you survive through all that torment?" Winter was infuriated with the Ganma. In front of her eyes, she saw a young man who withstood it all. All the pain, the torture… even being a soldier. A child as a soldier!? The Ganma were purely nothing but monsters to treat him like that.

"There was someone who was so kind to us… we saw her as a second mother…" He smiled softly. "Alia… she raised me for the past 10 years in that place… there were times I would call her 'mommy' when I was a kid back then…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the Specter Eyecon. "And when I was 17, a year before seeing Cody, someone gave me a way to leave and I did. I finally found my way to leave, only to end up in the shores of Atlas. That was where I started to use that power hence the name… The Blue Devil of Remnant. Everything I did, only angered the White Fang that I currently have a target marked on my back. I fought for answers, I killed to get them until one day when I finished up another mission… I heard it..."

"Heard what?"

"That song…"

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Specter made his rifle vanish after killing his target before walking over to his motorcycle. He revved the engine before driving away from the scene of his latest killing. He was getting nothing… it angered him that these weaklings didn't give anything that will help him seek for his answers!_

 _They were weak! They were nothing to him! He needed answers!_

" _Mirror….. Tell me something… Tell me who's the Loneliest of all?" A song began to rang out. It was calm, soothing, yet…. Sad…._

 _He quickly stopped his Machine Hoodie before looking around for the source of that… that soothing song. It… felt like it was a reminder of himself… Searching around more, he saw lights over by the railing making him walk over and from across the path was what seems to be a concert. From there he saw a young girl… her hair white as the snow, her skin being pale as the moonlight while her eyes were an ice blue color._

 _He began to realize the song was… coming from her._

" _Fear of what's inside me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" Her voice sounded something he hasn't heard in years. Almost goddess like to him as he stood there, watching her performance. "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all…"_

 _Her song ended as several people in the audience clapped for her performance. Sounds of cheers overbearing the stage as they couldn't see… Could see the tears running down her face. But these weren't ones of happiness, but one of despair and sadness._

 _The Devil saw those were the tears. He had the same pain that once lingered in him. The song… it was so soothing to his ears that his anger was nothing… it was like the song was telling him to see himself, stop himself from going into madness from all he gone through._

 _The young girl walked off stage, but as she does, he notices something in the shadows, following after her. White Fang. And one seemed to be the leader._

 _The Blue Devil looked at his hands before clenching them and got on his motorcycle and chased after the enemy and stop them from harming an innocent human being._

 _[Flashback ends]_

* * *

"I remember her tale on how you saved her. Now, I know more from your side." Winter said. "And thank you… thank you for saving my sister back then."

"I was doing what was right, despite myself killing those of the White Fang in the past…"

"Regardless, it's thanks to you she's alive, well, and now with someone I can relax and hand over her safety to them" She smiled, standing up, "Axel Saber. When the time comes, to wed my sister, I want you to promise that you'll protect her forever."

Axel stared at Winter before he stood up and reached his hand out, "You have my word as a Saber, Winter Schnee." He chuckled softly. "Or I should say soon-to-be-sister."

"Hehe, I always want to pamper a brother." She giggled softly, "Luckily, I will have two soon." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "And… I would like to warn you of our father. Regardless of his intentions, I know he will not approve of this…. But… Seeing how you are in person, I know that you'll be the one to finally change his mind…"

"If he tries, he will have to go through me, Winter. That I promise," He informed. "Us Sabers, when we make a promise, we keep it to our graves."

"Heh, my sister sure has picked a fine man for her husband. I'm glad you were able to shatter her cold outlook." She smiled before the two left the room to see Weiss. One thing was for sure, they have to be prepared for what is about to approach them.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Sorry about the delay on this Chap. I was kinda gone from my home and net the past 4 days due to family reasons. :P But yeah, we're back and now another fight done! As well as a new mysterious enemy? For those who "May" have an idea who it is, please don't try and spoil it for others in the review sections, alright?

Now for a few things, The Qrow bit. I'm sure you all were expecting some form of punishment from him to Cody, and that's only the beginning. :3 As for his "Talk" with Ozpin and the others. His attitude for those who don't know is... well... Very limited. While he is still and uncle to help his family out here and there, when it comes to others unless he knows them, he only sees them as well... kids. Newbies who don't the know horrors and trial of the world. He's cool-headed and nonchalant, and for right now, I believe I was able to capture that. So, yeah, his little bits won't be done for awhile now.

As for Winter, for right now she'll be on the sidelines until a certain chap comes up. So for now, this will be the last time we see of her until that chap is up.

Also, yes people. I do know of Shin Specter and the new Necrom Yuujou Burst. And yes, I do plan on adding them. My only problem right now is, "When" as well as what it sounds like. As well as those Eyecon's origins. Once I know all of that, they will be added. So please don't ask me, "When will I add them?" or, "Have you heard about them?" and etc. I just need time before I can make any final decisions.

And finally, just to let you all know, I'm extending the Festival, mostly due to the fact we only see like a few matches here and there. So, for this one, there will be a few more matches, mostly for the Ghost Riders, since we know of the others. I'll still try to mention them and show them off, but they won't be as long as the ones in Vol 3.

So until then, later minna!


	8. Chapter 8: A New Threat, Another Ghost?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Threat, Another Ghost?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _A new night dawned through Vale. The wind blew through the air, picking up any scraps of leaves or papers along the way. It then flew high into the air as a figure stood upon it, grinning down at Vale._

" _It truly has been far too long since I've been in this wretched realm…" The figure chuckled, "Seems They have grown a lot over the past few centuries of living here… I'm curious what they have?"_

 _He looked around a bit more, chuckling to himself as he stood up. He then turned around as a few cloaked figures were behind him, kneeling on the ground. "My servants… Today we have been brought back from the depths of The Abyss… And cause of that, we were given a second chance. A second chance to fulfill my role as ruler of this realm and the Ganma realm." He announced to them, "So… I ask of you all, to go out and find me a worthy vessel for the plan to begin. And should anyone stand in your way, kill them."_

 _They all nodded, each one standing up as their turned around. They looked for a moment before they dashed off, leaving the figure there as he turned back. Silence drew over him before a grin showed, "Seems you're still around, old man."_

" _I thought we were finally rid of you…." Ozpin glared at the figure, "How did you escape?"_

" _Heh, that's a secret for another day." He said, turning to him, "But I shall warn you. Soon, your realm will bow to me, and this time, I will gain what I desire…."_

" _You won't get that power…. WE made sure to seal it off." Ozpin noted._

" _Oh, I'm fully aware of that." He responded, "But there is always, a loophole…" He said, disappearing within the night._

 _Ozpin watched as the wind blew over, a heavy frown on his face as he brought up what looked to be… An Eyecon? "We have a problem…."_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

A new day started. Another challenge as well as a new day of the festival has started as the Saber mansion grew quiet. Everyone was fast asleep as they rest up. Some either in different beds, or some sharing the same bed. It was a peaceful day since the next tournament ballet won't start for a few more hours.

In one room, Weiss was asleep on the bed, cuddling Axel softly with a smile on her face. Across the room was Zwei, sleeping on the spare bed meant for her as it's legs and ears twitch. In another room, Luna and Aurora slept peacefully. Razor cuddled between them as they rest there.

And in another room was Yang, sleeping soundly with Cody in her arms, snuggling him closely as he sleeps peacefully too. And around her neck was what looked to be an expensive necklace, with both of theirs emblems on it.

In another room, was spare parts and such as Alia was in the room, and she seemed to be working on an item. Blueprints were by her side, even the sight of a medium size device that seems to be holding an item as pink energy was pouring into it, the energy shrouding the object inside the device.

She has been secretly working on this since the breach. Seeing her dear little brother and Axel fight the Ganma, she wanted to do something for a change. Seeing the one who she raised get hurt as her brother also gets hurt by the enemy, she had to do something.

And this was the way to help. "Just a few more parts…" she sighed, placing in another component carefully.

" _ **To think, you asked us for this…"**_ Near by was the Edison Eyecon along with Newton and Musashi. " _ **But none the less, honorable."**_

"I had to do something," she responded, not averting her eyes from her project. "My dear little brother and Axel have done so much for me… I am worried that even with the two helping Cody, they need the extra help."

" _ **For once I do agree."**_ Musashi answered. " _ **Does the others even know?"**_

Alia remained quiet, "I will tell them soon…"

" _ **Just remember to know your ability. Even if this Eyecon is based off of your brother's, it could still backfire on you due to the time limit. Remember to know your limit."**_ Newton warned her.

She was aware that Alan's Eyecon had a time limit of using it. This project would have the same effect like with Alan's. As she placed in another component, she heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump and quickly cover the desk and push it into the closet. "W-Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Alia…. May I come in?" Alan's voice rang out from behind.

"You may enter," Hearing her response, Alan entered the room as he was wearing his royal uniform due to the tournament he will be fighting in. "Is something wrong dear little brother?"

He had his head lowered, "I'm… not so sure about me being in this tournament…" He admitted, "After everything… They still want me in the match… Why?"

Alia blinked before she smiled, "It's because they want to help you see the wonders of the festival. The tournament is not only a match but also to prove your honor to the kingdom you are in. Vale is our new home, Alan. You should show that honor for the people of this city much like the others are doing."

"But…. what if the people know of me? What if… they rather see me gone?" He asked, "I…. know I vowed to protect my new home… But… I'm scared to see them turn on me so easily… Like with Adel…"

Alia approached her little brother before hugging him, the former prince quiet. "Don't be scared. We are here for you, Alan. Me, the heiress, Luna, Axel even the others we met." She assured softly.

"Are… you sure?" He asked, "I mean…. What about Ghost? I… I'm still positive he despises me…"

Alia gently flicked his forehead, making him flinch. "Don't you remember? Cody has forgiven you for what you have done. With you helping him, he forgives you. Never think like that, okay?"

"Yes Alia…" he nodded before he took notice of a faint pink glow through the cracks of the closet. "What's that?"

Alia jumped before she gently pushed Alan out to the door. "It's nothing to worry! Please go see if the others need anything!" She said rapidly.

"Alright then…" He nodded, walking towards the doors before stopping, "Thank you…. Sister.." He said a soft smile on his face.

"Your welcome, little brother," she responded before closing the door. She sighed in relief before he could ask about what he saw. She opened the closet before pulling out the desk. "Okay… better finish this…"

* * *

The sun crawled into each room, waking some people up while others slept. Inside Cody's room, the sun's rays reached Yang's face, waking her up as she sees the young rider close to her, a soft smile on her face as she races her hand through his hair. He gains a soft smile, nuzzling into her more as he stays asleep.

A knock on the door made Yang look to it, as it slightly opened as Aurora walked in, "Is Cody awake?" She asked, as Yang shook her head, "Ah, good. Truth be told, I would like to talk to you a bit, if that's alright?"

"Uh, sure." She responded, getting out of bed to follow Aurora.

She lead the blonde into her room, as Razor laid there, still asleep as they took their seats, "Yang. I would like to know more on your feelings for my brother." She asked. "I want to know where you stand with him."

"Where I stand?" She blinked, "Um well… I love him." She admitted, "He's fun to be around with, has done many things for me and the others. He's very sweet too." She giggled, "But.. Can be difficult at times. But I wouldn't trade anything in the world for him." She looked at Aurora, "He's my treasure. And… may I ask why you're asking me this?"

"Seeing as how you two will be graduating in the next three years…" Aurora started. "I wanted to give you my blessing."

Yang almost fell out from her chair upon hearing that, actually gaining a blush of embarrassment, "E-Excuse me? Can…. you repeat that?"

"I am giving you my blessing."

"A-Aren't you jumping the gun on this?" She asked, still shocked to hear that phrase. "I-I mean… after all, we aren't even close to graduating…. And that kind of idea is way too far off…"

"I know but seeing how close you and Cody are, I thought it would be the right time to tell you."

Yang was taken back behind that, though gaining a soft smile on her face, "Thank you Aurora. That… actually means a lot." She smiled.

Aurora nodded before noticing the time, "I think you guys should get ready."

"What do you mean?" Aurora pointed at the time, making Yang see that it was 30 minutes before the Tournament!

Her eyes widen as she rushed out, yelling to everyone to wake up and get ready now! Aurora giggling softly at that as she turns back to Razor, now looking at her and oddly enough, it's frills and feather standing on end as it glares at her, before blinking and relaxing. It began to look around the room in confusion before going back to sleep.

Seeing this made Aurora's eyes sadden, realizing what is happening to Razor but also how much he meant to Cody.

* * *

At the arena, the teams began to wait for their names announced, while they do, they wait in the longing room, where food, drinks and more were served to the students. Cody and Ruby were drowning pancake after pancake as they regain their energy.

"You have any ideas what you and the other three will do for the match?" Ruby asked.

Cody stopped, quickly gulped down the rest of the food as he pants a bit "Um… Well I think I'll just use the armor. Hard to say which Eyecons I'll use for the fight…" He pondered. "I'm pretty sure Kaito, Axel, and Alan will have ideas since they have more experience. I just wanna fight and show off my armor" He chuckled.

Ruby giggled, "I'm sure you guys will win."

"Right," he smiled. "Say Ruby, have you noticed what Alia has been doing?"

Ruby blinked, "Yeah… she's been telling us she has been really busy. Always spends most of her time in her room. I even thought I saw a pink glow under her door."

"A pink glow?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Odd…. maybe she has something planned or making something for Alan?" Cody pondered.

"Alan wouldn't like pink," she pointed out. "That's something more for your Boost armor."

"Hey! Himiko is awesome." He nodded, holding up the Eyecon of the priestess. "And I think I'll be using her for this match too."

" _ **Please don't bring me into this conversation,"**_ Himiko stated.

"Sorry," he responded.

"So… you're this 'Ghost' guy… right?" A voice called out behind them. Behind the two was a very large student, with brown hair, with white and green shirt on top, black pants, along with a golden coat and black scarf. He stared down at the two, scoffing, "If this is what Vale has, then they're still as weak as I remember."

"Uhh… who are you?" Cody asked.

"Kaito Knight. Team KNGS from Mistral." He introduced but quickly chuckled, "To think, we would've had a better challenge than some punk and little girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cody asked, insulted while Ruby frowned.

"I'm saying that should my team and I fight you or little red riding hood here, I know we won't get a proper challenge!" He laughed, "I'm just surprised you two were able to make into this school. Man they got soft…"

Cody got up, "Look you can't judge someone just from seeing them. It's about how much they have done to prove."

Kaito turned to the young rider, a soft smirk on his face, "Well, guess you have something after all. Even if you're wrong."

Cody clenched his hands until a voice spoke up.

"Says the weak that will fall," Cody turned his head to see his teammate Kaito Kumon. He pushed Cody aside, the Baron glaring at the leader of Team KNGS.

"Ohh! Now we got a fighter." He grinned, "Though only dogs who bark the loudest act like that." He said, walking over and towering over Baron, "So dog… Gonna bite?" He taunted.

"Those who bite only tend to make mistakes," the armored Rider responded. "You can say all you want, you will only see defeat."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cody called out, stepping between the two and pushing them apart, "Relax you guys! Save it for the match, should we fight."

"He's right Knight. Stand down…" Nearby was another student, most likely from Mistral. He was slightly tanned with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He had on a white leather jacket, with a orange t-shirt underneath, with black leather pants and white shoes.

"Hmph… Galileo…. Whatever." He nodded, backing off as Galileo approached the group.

"Sorry about my teammate. He likes to be rough with other opponents." He apologized for his friend. "I'm Galileo Galaxy. Sorry about my leader."

Kaito huffed while Cody looked at Galileo, "Is he always this rude?"

"Is who he is," he waved off.

"Still, he needs to be kind," Ruby crossed her arms.

"He can be. You just either need to get to know him… Or beat him. Guess which ones the rest of us had to do?" He smirked jokingly.

"Beat him?" Cody guessed. "It's like with Kaito here," he jabbed his thumb to Baron.

"Heh, His name is Kaito too? That's gonna be difficult." Galileo chuckled.

"Just call him Baron," Ruby smiled.

"I shall, Leader of RWBY." He smiled, "And good luck to you and your friend here."

"Thanks!"

Their scrolls ring in which Cody, Kaito, and the two members of KNGS grabbed their scrolls to show they are up. "Guess it's time," Cody smiled.

* * *

 _[Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen for a new day at the Vytal Festival. Today, we have Team KNGS from Mistral, lead by Kaito Knight! This team has gotten the crowd favorite of their school, in the last match. But today, they face a new team from Vale.]_ Port announced to the people.

[ _Right you are! Team CASK from Beacon led by Cody Aldrich! With his fellow teammates being Axel Saber, Alan Saber, and Kumon Kaito! Two of these people you have seen in action, but since you know of them, it is obvious what Alan and Kaito can do as well. Will they win, or will KNGS reign supreme?]_ Oobleck announced.

"Ugh... please tell me why 'I' was the one to be leader?" Cody questioned his team, turning to the others.

"Alan, Kaito and I decided that you would fill the role as leader, bro. After all, you helped me and Alan regain our humanity, and proved to all three of us your strength. I think you deserve it more." Axel responded.

"But, I'm not really leader material, or even one to lead..." Cody argued.

"Ghost..." Kaito called out, making the young rider turn to him, "Don't doubt yourself on these matters. You don't need to be strategic, superior, or even well gifted to be a leader. Your actions and determination shows us that you are more qualified for that role. So don't squander this and just focus." Kaito said to him.

Cody blinked for a moment, nodding softly as he turns back. Axel turned to Baron, smirking softly, "Maybe you should be a teacher later on." He joked.

"Just focus on the fight..." He responded coldly, before their opponents walked into the arena and view.

Near Galielo and Kaito Knight, was what looked to be another male with chrome blue eyes and black hair, with a silver streak. His clothes were a grey tank top under a violet button up shirt. Along with dark red jeans and cyan boots. He had a calm yet arrogant attitude to him as his weapon seemed to be a rod-like weapon. From the details, this was Saul Stevens, and one that could be trouble.

And at the end was the last teammate to their team. He was around Ruby's height, but with shaggy black hair and seemed to be the lower depths of Remnant as his features resembled that to Yatsuhashi. His attire was completely black from head to toe, with violet trims and highlights. His weapon seemed to be a lance of some kind. The details matched towards the last member, Koutarou Kizuna.

"And it comes full circle, kid and banana head." Galileo smirked, twirling his weapon which seemed to be a silver pistol.

Cody gulped as he took a step away from the Baron. "It is… BARON!" He shouted. Alan presented the Mega-Uloader and placed it on his wrist, Kaito presented the Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist while Cody and Axel's Ghost Drivers appeared in flames.

The three Ghost Riders grabbed their Eyecons while Kaito presented the Lockseed.

 _ **STANDBY**_

 _ **BANANA!**_

Cody, Axel and Alan placed in their Eyecons while a zipper formed above the angered veteran, as they close or lock it in place. The 3 Damashii's flew out as a medieval horns and chiptune mix played as the group got into their poses.

 _ **LOCK ON!/YES SIR! LOADING…**_

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATHCIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

Cody turned to his teammates, a soft smile on his face as he looks back at Team KNGS. ' _Guess this is it… Our first match… time to show them what we can do.'_ He said in his thoughts.

"Henshin!" They all shouted, finishing their change.

 _ **KAIGAN!/TENGAN!/COME ON!**_

 _ **ORE!/SPECTER…./NECROM!/BANANA ARMS!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!/READY GO KAKUGO!/MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **GHO-GHO-GHOST!/DOKI DOKI GHOST!/CRUSH INVADER!/ KNIGHTS OF SP~EAR!**_

 _ **GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!**_

As the transient armor forms on the three ghost riders, the Metallic Banana dropped ontop of Kaito, forming pre-armor before folding apart and forming into knight armor. The Damashii's dropped onto the trio, as they folded their hoods down.

Baron summoned his spear along with Alan with his Semblance while Cody summoned his GanGunSaber and Specter unsheathed Excalibur and summoned his Semblance.

 _[And there it is, folks! The four Riders of Beacon!]_ Oobleck announced as Beacon's students cheered for them. [ _Two spear wielders and two sword wielders! Let's see how this fares.]_

"Axel, Alan, you guys handle Galileo and Saul. Baron will handle Kaito while I handle Kizuna." Cody ordered.

"Understood," Specter nodded.

"Lets show them what it takes to be strong," Baron declared.

"Let's do this," Necrom agreed.

From afar, Team KNGS had a looked of surprise as they saw them change, "Well, guess the rumors was true." Galileo noted. "We should be on guard, Kaito." He turned to their leader.

"They won't know what hit them," Kaito nodded.

"We shouldn't underestimate them…" Saul noted, "They could do other things we have never seen before."

"Best be prepared then." The four entered the arena as they faced the Riders. To then, they were aware of Specter since he was mentioned in the media back in their home kingdom due to his 'former' reputation while Cody was the rumored Ghost of Vale. Necrom and Baron on the other hand are different. They were unknown to everyone outside of Vale.

"Kizuna, you and I shall take on the leader and the fruit guy. We take them out, the other two will be easy pickings…" Kaito ordered.

"You sure? You guys know about him?" Saul gestured to Specter.

"I know who he is… One reason to finish the small fries before heading to the big fish and the green-like side dish." Kaito noted, "Sides, its obvious that the 'Ghost of Vale' is easily triggered."

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _ **BEGIN!**_

In seconds, both Cody and Baron teleported in front of their opponents, striking them away from the group as Necrom and Specter charged in as well, taking on theirs as they try to separate, making sure they aren't in arms length.

With Necrom, he was facing Saul, his spear collided with Saul's weapon but he cringed upon the energy that came in contact with the rod. "I see…. So your Semblance is Antimatter. This will be a treat." Saul smirked, taking out his other rod like weapon, bashing against Alan's side before kicking him away. He then placed them together as they quickly formed into a shotgun, taking aim at the rider.

When he pulled the trigger, rounds flew towards Necrom but he used his Semblance to summon more spears to form a barrier. Seeing this, Necrom quickly used some more spears to connect and take aim at Saul as energy was charging on it.

[ _Oh ho! Alan is using used one of his 'ultimate' skills!]_

Saul's eyes widen on this, the spears he summoned formed a 'serpent' that was charging up energy.

"Fire!" He waved his arm, the spear serpent firing the energy.

Saul gained a soft smirk, and right when the blast reached him, he disappeared. "Best watch your back…" Necrom quickly turned, only to feel a chainsaw strike his armor, forcing him back.

 _[Oh my, seems Saul used his Semblance to get past the blast. You see folks, Saul has a unique ability to stop time for himself. But he does have a limit of course. Too long of exposure will take a toll on his body.]_ Oobleck informed.

Necrom shook off the pain before he clenched his hands as Saul charged towards him. ' _Remember what Blake and Master taught me…'_ he took deep breaths. When Saul used the saw again, Necrom quickly used the spear to block the attack before kicking him away. Using the energy, he created energy copies while Necrom used antimatter to form another spear in his hand.

"What the?" Saul got out.

 _[Well! This is a surprise. Seems Alan has figured out a new ability for his Semblance. What else can he do with the use of Anti-Matter?]_ Port asked, as the crowd kept watch. The energy copies rushed towards Saul with Necrom charging in to show how much combat he learned from Axel.

With Baron, he blocked Kaito's weapon before thrusting his spear, hitting him square in the chest before he spun it, only for Kaito to block the attack but he grimaced and winced. Baron was _not_ fooling around.

"You see? I can prove to you that those like yourself can fall," Baron stated.

"Heh, then let's see how you handle this, Fruit boy." Kaito Knight smirked, his Aura glowed before in a second, Baron was tossed into the crystals nearby. Kaito then brought out his weapon, taking a few shots at the fruit themed rider, pushing him deeper into the crystal.

Baron gritted his teeth before reaching for the Cutting knife and pressed it twice.

 _ **BANANA AU LAIT!**_

He swings his spear as large energy in the shape of a banana formed as was sent straight at Kaito. A large energy construct of well… A banana shot out, striking him and forcing the leader back as he pants heavily. He chuckles a bit before looking up.

"Now.. THIS is a fight! About time I got someone worthy of me…." He grinned, "But I think I need to stop holding back…." He flicked his weapon, as it quickly formed into what appeared to be a wand. He pointed at Baron before flicking upward, sending the rider high into the air.

"Nani!?" Baron shouted, trying to get back down but couldn't. "Kisama…" He growled before he reached for his Cutting Knife to initiate another attack.

"Oh I don't think so…" Kaito noted, his eyes glowing softly before redirecting his attack, though it was first aimed at Axel, it was misdirected and struck his team.

"Hey! Watch it, Kaito!" Saul shouted out at their leader, and in seconds he dropped Baron onto the ground, the leader panting softly.

' _Crap… Can't keep doing that… Too much stress on me…'_ He groaned in his thoughts.

Baron got up as a malicious aura grew out of the Rider. He tossed his spear aside before he presented another Lockseed, this one had a red apple on the front as the words 'LS - Taboo' was plastered in the center. "You will witness the ability of the Ringo." He said, clicking on it as the banana armor disappeared, as a metallic apple fell out of the zipper once more.

 _ **RINGO!**_

Baron dodged a shot from one of KNGS teammates before locking it in place and quickly cutting it. On the underside showed the inners of an apple, while the bottom part revealed a shield and sword.

 _ **COME ON! RINGO ARMS!**_

 _ **DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~ITS!**_

The apple placed on top of him, folding apart as it placed onto him. A shield with a sword inside it formed into Baron's hand, as he drew out the sword and began his approach towards the leader. "Witness my strength, weakling!" He rushed towards Kaito who panicked as Baron quickly bashed him with the shield and struck him across the chest. Kaito yelped in pain, forcibly thrown back through many crystal pillars before landing on the ground.

 _[Oh! And seems Kumon Kaito has turned the tables on Kaito Knight! You see, Knight's Semblance allows him many abilities of an Esper. Giving him telekinesis, mind reading and more. But should he use it too much, it becomes taxing on him, to where he needs to recover. But due to Kumon's advances with this new form, he has began to turn the tables.]_ Port announced.

"Great, and here I thought this wouldn't get worse…." Kizuna groaned.

"Hey! You're forgetting somebody!"

He quickly turned around to see Cody in his armor as the latter brought down the GanGunSaber, striking Kizuna across the chest. He twirled it around before charging in, switching between the blade mode, to the gun mode, before switching to some hand to hand combat, pushing the teammate back.

Kizuna gritted his teeth before blocking Cody's punches and countered them with his Lance. When Kizuna tried to thrust his spear, Cody used his Semblance and appeared behind him and delivered a palm strike sending Kizuna away from him.

"Alright… Thats it!" Kizuna growled, and in seconds, everything started to grow quiet around the young rider, until silence drew it over. He looked around in confusion before a slash made him stumble back. He looked to see his opponent already close to him as he began his counterattack.

' _Why can't I hear him? Is this his Semblance?'_ He questioned in his thoughts. Suddenly, noise began to come back, but this time in excruciating pain as he held his ears. It was enough time for Kizuna to strike him a few more times before kicking him away. Upon regaining his footing, he found himself on the edge of the arena.

The young Rider quickly looked back to see Kizuna charging right at him.

"Cody!" He looked at Specter. "Remember how I beated Yang on the first spar!"

He blinked under his helmet until recalled what Axel did when he first fought against Yang. "Oh yeah!" He realized as the moment Kizuna got close, the Rider simply moved aside with his foot out.

"What the!?" Kizuna quickly tried to stop, only for the slickness of the crystals below their feet made it hard until he reached the edge, and with the young rider's foot out, made him quickly jolt out of the arena, as the bell rang showing he was out.

 _[And with that, Team KNGS has lost their first member! This is still a rough fight, so anything could happen everyone!]_ Oobleck announced, surprising the other members of KNGS.

Specter gave Cody a thumbs up before he blocked Galileo's attack. Reeling his elbow back, he hit Galileo in the face before he spun around with a kick that made him spin while the Rider got hold of him with his Semblance and slammed him to the ground.

"Axel! Alan! Lets show them our Spirits!" Cody called out with a chuckle, holding up Musashi.

They nodded as they removed there Eyecons as Necrom got out Sanzo while Specter got out Arthur, pressing them. They removed their respective Eyecons before placing them with the ones they brought out.

 _ **EYE!/ LOADING…**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!/ BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Damashii of the legendary Musashi, Arthur, and Sanzo flew out, protecting the Riders as everyone got to witness the spirits of the vert great people. The First Huntsmen to fight against Grimm, the legendary king to all of the Kingdoms that brought light out of the darkness, and the great king of Vacuo/God of the Faunus.

 _ **KAIGAN!/KING KAIGAN!/TENGAN!**_

 _ **MUSASHI!/EXCALIBUR!/SANZO! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **KENTO, SUBATTO, CHO-KENGO!/ KING OF SWORDS! DRAGON MASTER! EX~CALI~BUR~!/ SAIYU ROAD!**_

The Damashii's attached to the Riders as Specters's Excalibur changed into its Battle Form with a slot present. The four Riders stood by each other, facing the three as the four had powerful forms of the greats. Cody brought out the GanGunSaber and made it into two blades, Necrom got the bladed disk out of his back while Baron unsheathed the sword from the shield once more. As for Baron, he knocked over Kaito Knights, joining with them as he got into a stance.

"Ikuze!" Baron shouted, the others nodding. Cody quickly placed his weapon against his belt, a red seal forming behind him as it pours into his blade. As for Specter, he quickly pulled and pushed his lever, as a golden seal forms and does the same. For Necrom, he tilted his driver upward, pressing it as folding it back down as a musky like cloud forms around him. And finally, Baron simply cut the lockseed once as it glowed as well.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN! GAN, GAN, MINNA! GAN, GAN, MINNA!**_

 _ **KING DAI KAIGAN!**_

 _ **DAI TENGAN! SANZO! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **RINGO SQUASH!**_

Cody and Baron charged in first, swiping KNGS twice before kicking them back. Necrom charged ahead, his smoke floating around the group before quickly tossing them into the air. Specter quickly looked up, as he jumped high after them, his blade glowing before he made one swipe, contacting them with its blade before tossing them outside the arena behind them. The bell rang once more, showing KNGS names quickly faded as it reveals CASK's name.

 _[And with that, Team CASK has won their first match! They will be going into the Doubles Round in the next two days!]_ Oobleck announced as applause from Vale formed, while the people of Mistral had a look of shock and anger at the group.

Specter and Baron stabbed their swords to the ground as Cody cheered. Baron walked over to the edge, looking down at the team. "As before, those like you can fall," He used his foot to kick some small crystals onto them.

"Hey, that was uncalled for Baron." Cody said to him, walking over as KNGS began to get up.

"Heh, it's alright Ghost." Kaito Knights chuckled, "He proved his point and we lost." He said looking up, "While losing isn't something I like, I was glad I face you lot. I maybe arrogant, but I do respect strength like that. You guys better win the Festival, otherwise I'll kick your ass next time." He smirked, raising his fist to them before making a single pound on his chest.

Baron snorted in amusement while Specter nodded as Necrom puts away Sanzo to prevent further stares from some people. "Let's go." he said before he, Specter, and Kaito Kumon walked away. "We have the second round coming up soon… we better be ready."

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Cody called out before rushing to them.

* * *

 _From the stands, Ozpin had a small sight of amusement from seeing the four as victors. Even witnessing them using power of great power or symbols (Baron). "Seems to me they show what they can truly do," He chuckled, taking a sip from his mug._

" _They just got lucky. Those kids are still wet behind the ears…" Qrow groaned in annoyance, taking a swig, "But that boy better know his place, should he do anything to Firecracker."_

 _Ozpin chuckled softly as he watches the four Riders leave, the said four talking to each other as he noticed Axel and Alan were discussing something far from hearing but due to his career, he could tell what Axel said a familiar name. One word, 'Raven'._

" _Something wrong, Ozpin?" Qrow asked after finishing a swig of his drink._

" _It's nothing. Though, I think you may need to follow them. Seems Cody might have a surprise for Yang." He said, teasing him._

 _Qrow stopped his drink before he walked away. Ozpin chuckled once he walked out, that was until the screen popped up._

 _ **[Ozpin!]**_ _On the screen showed the shadowy images of the Remnant Council._ _ **[Just what was that match? You said nothing about a fourth warrior who can do the same as those three boys!]**_

" _I guess you can say they found someone their age to join the team," Ozpin said, drinking from the mug to hide the grin. "You did mention they have to have a team if they were to continue, and they did."_

 _ **[But you never said they would have another Rider in their team! They're already more of a danger than before.]**_

" _They won't cause any trouble like the other rumored Riders in the city."_

 _ **[You better be sure Ozpin. You're already on thin ice as it is. One more screw up, and we'll have no choice but to replace you with General Ironwoods as the Headmaster.]**_

" _Will that be all then?" He said, brushing off the statement as if it didn't bother him._

 _ **[For now….]**_ _And like that, the screen flickered and went off, leaving the Headmaster there._

* * *

With Team CASK, they regroup with the other two teams. "You guys did amazing out there!" Ruby beamed. "I didn't know Kaito can use other of those Lock thingies!"

"Hmph. Of course I can. Thats just one. I still have Mango, Sukia, and my strongest one, Lemon Energy. I even have a Lockseed for OOO." He said to them, showing the said Lockseeds.

"EH!?" Cody looked at the Lockseed of OOO. "There are Rider Lockseeds?!"

"Yeah. Even the riders before you had ones. All the way back to Decade who started it." He stated, "There's Rider Memories, Medals, Switches, Rings, Lockseeds, Rider Cards and even Signal Bikes of us." He explained.

"Why is this Watermelon useful?"

"I can use a mech," He said bluntly.

Ruby's eyes went wide eyed, beaming with joy as she looks at him, "Can I see it, please?!" She pleaded.

"You're serious, a mech?" Alan questioned.

"Do I lie?"

"No."

Kaito huffed as he twirled Watermelon and opened it, the group looking up to see a _big_ metal watermelon.

"That's a big watermelon…" Nora drooled upon seeing the giant fruit.

"I don't think you can eat that, Nora." Ren sighed, holding her back from jumping on it.

Kaito placed it on his Driver and pressed the knife, the Watermelon 'crushing him' the moment it fell. Ruby and Jaune grew pale as the blonde hunter fell backward, passing out while the others were shocked to see it.

Nora though just grinned, "Wo~ah! Brutal!" She said with glee. "What if I can make a giant hammer from it?!"

"Please tell me she's joking.." Kaito's voice came out of the watermelon, as it quickly formed into a large shogun like mech suit for him. The two teams looked up at the now towering Rider whose mech was even larger than the Paladin.

"Y-Yeah…" Cody gulped. "I… never thought the Fruit Riders can have those forms…"

Kaito huffed before looking at Ruby. "Does this answer your question?" He said with annoyance.

"Can I ride in it?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"No." From inside, Kaito removed the lockseed and landed on his feet, adjusting his coat. "I rather not let others use it for their own entertainment and fun."

"Aw…" Ruby pouted before noticing Axel and Alan not with the two. "Hey, where's Alan and Axel?"

"They went to talk, I can guess a chat between mentor and student." Pyrrha shrugged.

Cody then blinked, looking around as well, "Uh…. Where's Yang?" He asked, noticing she was gone as well.

An outline of the blonde appeared as they were all confused. Where did she go?

* * *

"Any luck…?" Yang asked Axel and Alan.

"So far, trail is getting close for Alan and I," Axel informed. "I'm pretty sure that Alan and I will find her by morning. By then, you will have the closure you seek."

Yang took a deep breath, a soft smile on her face, "Thanks you two…. I owe ya a lot…" She said to them, "Though, I fear Cody is catching on…."

"Then stay with him," Alan insisted. "We will simply send you messages to avoid Cody's suspicion."

She nodded, "Really, thank you…"

"It's what I do Yang, the both of us." Axel replied, gesturing to himself and Alan. "However… there might be a possibility that one of us have to fight her. Arthur mentioned her odachi as well as her skills. If we did find her, she would do her very best to stop the both of us from continuing to go after her, by fighting the both of us."

"Just do your best not to hurt her too much, alright?" Yang said, crossing her arms.

"You have my word."

" _ **I must say Alan… This is a surprise to see you conversing with these mortals…"**_ A voice came out.

The three looked around until Axel clenched his hands upon the feeling of power, opposite to his. He slowly reached for his sheath and looked around.

"Who's there?" Alan asked. "How do you know my name?"

"My, My… Have you forgotten about me already?" The voice said, now behind Alan. He quickly looked back, only to see a young man a bit taller than him with dark blonde hair and wearing the royal uniform like his but it was white and gold.

Alan stared at him for a moment until his eyes slowly widen upon remembering himself as an infant being with a boy. "B-Brother?" He recognized. "I-I thought you… vanished…"

"Brother?" Yang and Axel repeated in surprise.

"Forgive me, I should introduce myself," he bowed. "I am Argos, the first born prince before Adel, and Alia's older brother. And lead Heir to the Ganma Throne."

"I…. didn't know he had another elder brother…" Yang got out.

"Me either…." Axel nodded but he was getting chills, there was something about him but he chose to remain guard without showing.

"It's been far too long Alan. You have grown quite well." He smiled, placing his hand on his brother.

"Argos…" Alan was utterly surprised to see him after his sudden disappearance. Argos smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Why not introduce your two friends?"

"R-Right…" He gestured to Yang. "This is Yang Xaio Long."

"Little Sun Dragon," Argos translated. "Quite a fitting name for a person like her."

"Uh… Thank you?" She said, unsure how to take the compliment.

"A-And… this is my Mentor, Axel Saber." He gestured to the other rider.

"Saber eh? So seems the heir of Excalibur has been awakened after so long." Argos nodded.

"You know about us?" Axel asked.

"But of course! They were the great warriors that brought light out of the darkness. Who would not forget the achievements Great King Arthur accomplished?" Argos smiled. "And he was the only wielder to the sword but it seems you are its second."

"Yeah…" Axel confirmed but it was a little creepy to hear Argos so fascinated with the Sabers.

"A-Argos… I can introduce you to my other friends as well…" Alan added.

"Oh? You would introduce them to me?"

"A-Absolutely!" He nodded before escorting Argos to the others.

Axel finally relaxed the moment Argos was gone. "What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I… I don't know…" he admitted. "There is something about Argos… I just don't know what it is…"

* * *

Back at the Saber mansion, Alan showed his elder brother around, leading him around the mansion, before they came across the living room, where everyone was already at. "Hey Alan!" Ruby smiled.

"Oh~? You didn't tell me you found a candidate?" Argos teased Alan.

"I-It's not like that, brother!" He said, flustered for once.

Ruby blushed as well. Her and Alan!? Just the thought caused her blush to grow, steam pouring off her head.

"Argos…?" Alia got out, standing up as her eyes were widen with shock.

Cody and the others blinked. "Brother? Argos?"

Alia looked at the others, "Argos is the eldest one in the family… the supposed heir to the Ganma Throne but…" She looked at the said elder prince. "We thought you never came back..."

"It sadly was… oh the troubles…" He said with a sigh. "But I'm back now. What has happened to father? To Adel?" Everyone frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Argos… Adel killed father and framed the both of us…" Alia said. "And Adel… is leading an invasion with the Ganma Army and the Ganmaraizers…"

"The Ganmaizers have returned?" He got out, "I see…" He sighed, "And to think he was this dissatisfied of Father…. He hated his ideals..."

"Are you… going to the Ganma realm…?" Alan asked nervously.

"I do not know yet, Alan. But rest assured…. I am back." He smiled at his siblings.

Alia and Alan smiled before hugging their long lost brother. With Axel, the Eyecon of Arthur was feeling dark vibes from Argos… there was something familiar about Argos. He swore he heard that name before. Just where has he heard that name before?

Argos then turned to Cody, oddly enough feeling overcoming them both. "So, brother. Why not introduce me to your friend here?" He asked.

"This is Cody…" He gestured to the said Blonde. "He is… my friend…"

"Uh… Nice to meet you?" Cody said, also unsure though held out his hand. Argos smiled, taking his hand but upon contact, a quick jolt made them back off, with Cody shaking his hand. "That… was odd…"

"Hm, must've been static electricity." Argos said. He then turned to his family and smiled, "Well, I must get going. I haven't been here in a long time and I wanna see what this town has improved over the centuries." He walked away.

"Centuries?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well you see…" Alia rubbed her arm. "When we became Ganma, we never aged… and that was about 100,000 years ago."

"Are you kidding me? You guys lived that long?" Cody got out, surprised. But he then looked down at his hand, it still tingled from the touch as Yang took notice.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah… It's just…. That felt… familiar…." He noted, unsure what that was. He shook his head to shake off that feeling since Argos was probably right. "How about we all go get some food? We did win and now going into the second part of the tournament."

"I call for pizza!" Ruby raised her hand. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Yang and Nora raised their hands.

"Pizza does sound good." Pyrrha nodded.

"Heh, then let's get going. I know just the place." Aurora smiled, offering to pay as Ruby, Nora and Yang looked at her, wide eyed, yet happy.

"Yay!"

Coming to an agreement, all three teams along with Aurora went to the place she suggested while Alia stayed behind, telling them to go on ahead since she was still busy with some work.

* * *

"Ahh… that pizza was fantastic…." Cody said, patting his stomach as the group rested at the restaurant.

"Agreed…" Nora burped.

"Same here…" Yang sighed.

"Considering you three ate the most than any of us…" Ruby pointed out.

"Don't blame us for being hungry." Cody huffed. "Says the little cookie vacuum." He teased her, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"We should head back home. It's late as it is. And we shouldn't sleep in like before." Axel noted, spite the others groaning in disapproval.

"But sleep is, _Soooo…_ comforting!" Nora complained.

"You can do that after the tournament, Nora," Ren said.

"Well, let's get going then." Pyrrha said, as the group got up and began to walk out. Though once outside, they noticed 3 cloaked figures standing in front of the walkway, glaring at the group.

"Uh… can we help you?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

The cloaked figures looked at each other before looking back at them before removing the cloaks, revealing three people. Standing in front of them was what seemed to be two males and a female. The male on the far left had an eyepatch with some red tinted underclothes. On the far right, the male had blue hair, slanted to the left along with blue underclothes as well. And finally in the middle was a females with dreadlocks and this time had yellow. The weirdest part was that they had the same royal grabs as Agros, Alia, and Adel.

"Wait…. I know you three!" Alan's eyes widen, "You're Jered, Jebil, and Jey! You three were royal guards to Father before you were sent into the Abyss for treason!" He stated, "But.. how? Nothing ever survives that place!"

"Oh, we would love to tell you, _Prince_ Alan." Jered grinned.

"Unfortunately for you, you and your friends here won't live to tell…" Jebil chuckled.

"After all, we've come to settle what we started long ago…" Jey giggled.

The three then brought up a small black box before it strapped onto their wrists. They then brought out what looked to be Necrom Eyecons but each with a different Color before they pressed it. They then quickly placed it into their boxes, "Henshin…" They said in unison.

 _ **LOADING… NECROM!**_

In seconds what stood there was three Necroms, only their Damashii's were not like Alan's Necrom Damashii but more similar to Cody's Damashii jacket. Each one being red, blue, and yellow. While their transient armor was completely black with a single Eye like symbol on their chest, similar to Cody's.

"What the?" Alan gasped.

"Uh… am I seeing things, but are their three Necrom's now?" Ruby rubbed her eyes.

"No… You're not seeing a thing…." Axel glared.

"Ugh… great.. More enemies." Cody groaned, "Guess we should show these posers what's up, eh bro?" He turned to Axel, before turning back and charging ahead, sword drawn out.

"Yeah we-" Before he can finish, a punch sent him flying to the wall as he groaned before he slowly sat up, only for his eyes to widen. There before him was not just a fighter but in front of him was someone wearing armor identical to Cody's only his Damashii was white, with an evil style to the visor and the 'Eye' symbol was pink. What was more shocking was the fact that he too had a Ghost Driver.

" **Hmph, pathetic… To think the Saber is this weak…"** The figure scoffed.

He quickly got up as he moved away the debris. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

 **"Call me Kamen Rider Dark Ghost... And I'm just someone who wishes to see the Last Saber gone."** He extends his arm out as the group felt dread upon the feeling as dark smoke was forming in his hand before he swiped it away, revealing a black sword giving off the familiar essence of darkness, like those of Grimm. The strangest part was that it was similar to the GanGanSaber.

"Axel!" Weiss got out, the teams drawing out their weapons as Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Ren fired upon the imposter Ghost, while Nora, Blake, Jaune and Yang charged ahead with Cody.

"You guys get back! He is using a Semblance opposite to mine! It is pure darkness!" Axel shouted as he summoned his Semblance.

" **Correct you are… Now feel it's power…"** He said, turning to the others as he made a single swipe, a black wave flung out as it reaches Yang and the others. They turned back only to be quickly devoured by the darkness and shot out near the other side of the group.

"Guys!" Cody shouted, about to rush back before the Necrom trio held him back.

"Set down the chains!" Necrom Y said, blocking and dodging Cody's attacks..

Necrom R nodded as he tossed a few devices that Cody recognized as chains extended, grabbing Cody's wrists and ankles and pulled him down. Energy surged through, striking the young rider as he screamed in pain from the odd power, weakening him. ' _This... is just like before... With Javel...'_ Cody groaned in his thoughts.

"Cody!" Axel looked at the impostor Ghost before he quickly unsheathed Excalibur. He and the impostor soon clashed with one another, both at a standstill as they try to overpower one another. When their blades locked once more, Axel's faces bored into the visor of the impostor.

" **The Excalibur… the very weapon that ruined my plans…"** He said, a frown under the helmet. " **But this time… I'll win. For I too have more power now…."** He said, knocking Axel away, and what he brought out surprised the young Saber. In his hand was an Eyecon, but it's cover was navy blue and its aura felt corrupted. " **Let us see if you can face the one who actually overtook Remnant…"** He said clicking on it, the symbol showing 'NB' on it as he placed it inside.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**_

What flew out of it was a navy blue Damashii, with red shoulder pads, a small red cape that was slightly flung behind the right shoulder, and a royal navy hat, and had a style of someone strong and deadly. " **Show them your strength, Napoleon.."** The figure chuckled.

 _ **KAIGAN! NA~POLEO~N!**_

 _ **OKOSE KAKUMEI! SORE GA SHUKUMEI!**_

The Damashii donned onto the impostor, as the faceplated showed a double mirror image of a bronze horse. A energy rippled out, pushing Axel back from the power this Eyecon had as the sword quickly formed into a scimitar and gun. Axel gritted his teeth before grabbing his Eyecon, pressing it as a growl was heard from it and placed it in the Ghost Driver.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**_

" **Oh? So you too gained the power of The Abyss?"** The imposter chuckled.

 _ **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" He called out before pushing the lever.

 _ **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER…**_

 _ **GET GO! KAKUGO! GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

The demonic Damashii attached to his armor before he lowered the hood and rushed towards the unknown Rider. The impostor swung his scimitar down at him but Deep Specter quickly blocked the strike before thrusting Excalibur to him, some sparks finally casting off as the Devil charged in again as the impostor began to catch up, the swings going faster and faster to the point you have to have a trained eye to see the blades between the two Riders.

"Alan! We need to save Cody!" Ruby called out to him, worried about him and the others.

"Tell that to those other three Necroms!" Alan replied.

"Aw… not going to attack huh?" Necrom Y giggled.

"Che, Come on Jebil. Let's fight these kids…" Necrom R scoffed, drawing out a red energy blade.

"Kyuuu! I've been wanting to add new hides to my collection!" Necrom B howled, drawing out a blue energy daggers.

"D-Did he say hides as in…" Jaune paled.

"Skin…" Pyrrha mortified in sheer disgust. She looked around, only to notice the chains were metal along with their belts.

"Alright now be good so I can add them!" Necrom B said as he approached them.

Pyrrha quickly used her Semblance as the three Necrom's belts glowed, making them look down as the redhead sent the three flying along with other metals towards the three.

"Jey?" Necrom R turned to her.

"On it…" She nodded, her visor and Damashii lite up as a surge of electricity shot down, striking Pyrrha as she yelped in pain, being flung back away as it dropped the trio. "Gotta watch out for that redhead and that Semblance of hers." Necrom Y said.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

"Worried? Don't be…." Necrom B said, now near him as with one swipe he made towards Jaune with those daggers, he began to evaporate into motes of light, until nothing was left. Everyone's face grew pale upon seeing that image.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha got out, tears in her eyes.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to do that yet. Eh, oh well." Necrom B shrugged before tapping his blade. "Eenie, meenie, minie…" He points at each student until he sets his sights on Yang. "Mo."

Her eyes widen, before she quickly got into a stance. "Hold on Jebil… I wanna have a go with her instead." Necrom Y called out to him. "Sides…" She turned back to the restrained Ghost, struggling to get free as fire began to pour out from him, trying to teleport him towards the fight but to no avail.

"Awww! Why do you have to get the pretty ones?" He complained.

"Just shut it," Necrom Y said to Necrom B before she rushed towards Yang.

"Back off, wannabe!" Yang said, sending a few shots from her weapon at the approaching Necrom Y. Though as the shots reached her, her body quickly turned into electricity, phasing through the bolts before approaching the blonde huntress. Once close, Yang reeled back her fist and made a single punch towards her.

Necrom Y quickly avoided the attack before delivering a punch of her own before she grabbed her and flipped her over as Yang fell onto the ground, being held there as some electricity surged through her arm. "Hmm…. I can see why Ghost cares…" She noted, looking at him as she giggles softly, "I wonder what his look would be, should you…. Disappear, blondie?"

Yang's eyes widen as Necrom Y brought out a yellow energy axe. "Time to zap you away." She said as she raised her axe.

"Leave my sister, alone!" Ruby shouted, rushing towards the Necrom Y with her scythe raised high. She rapidly approaches her as she makes a single swing at her head. Only to see it phase through her like butter.

"Wrong move, little girl," Necrom Y said before kicking Ruby away. The yellow Necrom looked down at the struggling Yang before she raised her axe once more and swung it down, the blonde's body turning into motes of light before vanishing.

Ruby watched in horror before screaming in pain, "YAAANNNGGG!" She cried out.

"KISAMAAAAA!" Cody yelled out, anger in his eyes as he begins to pull harder on the chains, slowly standing up with all of his might.

"Set more down!" Necrom Y ordered. The other two Necrom complied as they tossed more devices to Cody, more and more chains extending and brought him down to the ground, as the young rider struggled more and more, unable to move and can only watch.

Deep Specter growled as his Eyecon continued to absorb his anger as he and the impostor clashed blades once more. "I am not gonna give up you impostor!" He shouted as he pushed the impostor more and more.

Seeing this, the 'white ghost' quickly avoided the attack that would have cleaved his head and blocked the next attack. " **It may be true but victory is never achieved without loss."** He quoted as their blades locked once more. " **Jey, finish off the red hooded one."**

"Hmph, I was annoyed by her anyways…" She said, turning towards Ruby as she began her approach.

Alan was about to stop but his counterparts got in his way. "Not this time, _prince._ " Necrom R chuckled, as their blades locked.

With Necrom Y, she approached Ruby. "Now, be a good little girl and join the other two blo-." She presented the axe.

"HYAH!" A familiar feminine voice shouted before kicking Necrom Y away from Ruby. She tumbled to the ground as who stood there was none other than Alia. "You stay away from my friends, you vile criminals…"

"Princess…." Necrom Y acknowledged.

"Sister?" Alan got out. He never expected Alia to perform an attack like that. Since when has he seen Alia fight? This was different for him to see.

The imposter quickly darted his head to Alia as he became quiet before blocking Deep Specter's blade.

"I'll be alright, little brother…" Alia assured as she walked past her friends and removed her royal white cloak to reveal a battle attire to their surprise. It was fuchsia shirt with some white highlights, along with a black pants with a golden skirt and highheels. She also had a scarf, similar to Alan's but was pink. What was more surprising was the fact that she too had a device box, similar to the other three Necrom's. "I have waited long enough." She presented a Necrom Eyecon but the iris was pink. "Now it's my turn." She pressed the Eyecon.

 _ **STANDBY…**_

She waved her arms around in a circle before placing the Eyecon inside, "Henshin." She called out.

 _ **LOADING…. NECROM!**_

A new transient armor forms around her. While similar to the other three Necrom's, being it mostly black. It had pink lines across her body, arms and legs, forming to be like a skeleton, while the Eye, was the same as Alan's, but pink. Even a skirt was shown on it as the Damashii placed on top, finishing the change as the Necrom faceplate donned on.

"Sh-She... " Necrom B got out.

"Has one too!?" Necrom Y exclaimed.

"This one is my own creation unlike yours," Alia frowned with venom in her tone. "I will show you what I know." She rushed towards the trio who quickly got out of their stupor and met in the middle. When Necrom B tried to strike her with the dagger, she quickly grabbed his wrist and shoved it away and sparks casted off him as in her hand revealed a pink energy spear.

"You have…"

"Yes little brother… my Semblance is like yours and Adel's…" She responded before she snapped her fingers. She pointed at the trio before the spears followed her command and shot straight at them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Necrom B panicked rolling away from the attack as the other two did the same.

The impostor looked once more before backing away from Deep Specter, " **Hmph, guess our time is up… Jey, Jebil, Jered! Avoid her attacks and grab Ghost. We're leaving…"** He ordered them. " **We will meet again Deep Specter. Your ancestor may have stopped me but I will** _**not**_ **fail again."** He jumped over as he looked at Cody. " **And the Great Eye will soon merge, like it should have long ago."** Black smoke surrounded the group.

"CODY!" Deep Specter rushes towards them.

The impostor chuckled, quickly gripped the lever and pulling on it.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN! NAPOLEON! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

He quickly turned around, appearing in front of Deep Specter before a power kick exploded, sending the Devil rider back into the store, collapsing it from the impact before he jumped back towards Cody, where the Trio of Necrom came back. They waved at everyone as the black smoke covered them entirely, leaving no trace once they left.

The others quickly rushed over to the collapsed store as they began to move as much debris as they can. Weiss frantically moving away the bricks and rubble as her Aura was protecting her hands from the sharp edges. When she found a horn, she quickly moved away the rest to reveal Deep Specter who was unconscious. Alan removed the Eyecon and when they did, it revealed Axel as his chest suffered a major blow as they saw it was bleeding, even blood running down from his head.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Weiss shouted with worry. The group quickly got to work, helping him out and into a nearby hospital for them to save the young rider.

* * *

 _As soon as the black smoke died down Cody was tossed into what seemed to be some kind of pod. He quickly got up and rushed towards Necrom Y, fire in his eyes as he was out for blood. But the impostor stood in his way, striking the young hunter to the ground. "B-Bastard…." He groaned._

" _ **That is what others call me,"**_ _the impostor chuckled, his distorted voice only making it ominous. "_ _ **Throw him with the other two in the cage."**_

 _Necrom R and B nodded, picking up the young rider as he struggled against them, only for Y to come up and silence him for now. They dragged him over to what seemed to be some type of pod, tossing him inside as Jaune and Yang were there, both unconscious as what seemed to be their Aura's being drained._

" _What are we gonna do? Pinky can actually fight now," Necrom B asked._

 _The impostor was quiet before looking at the three. "_ _ **We continue as planned. Should they learn where these three are, hold them off but if they do rescue these three… punishment is in order for you lot."**_

 _The trio flinched, nodding as they bowed and went over to a few machines to get to work. As for the imposter, he walked over, taking out his Eyecon before reverting back to his first form. He chuckled softly, placing the Eyecon on a table where, a few more were laid. One showed the Eyecon for Columbus, while another showed that for Nightingale. And there inside a tube was what seemed to be an elder man, unconscious thought floating inside there, his body glowing as what looked to be another Eyecon was slowly forming beneath him._

 _He clenched his hands and took deep breaths. "Why was she there... ? Why must you fight…" He muttered before walking away. "Why did you have to fight, Alia…?" He then turned back to the pod, where_ _Cody was, "Scan on this brat. I want to know what that feeling was when we shook hands?" He ordered, "For I have a feeling… this child is what I need…." Dark Ghost grinned, a shine in his eyes as he wonders if this boy is what he needed?_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! A new Chap out and new things revealed. I also wanna give a big thanks to Aka99 for the OC's for this fight. More shall come, and I do hope I represented them as what you wanted?

So yes, Dark Ghost was the "Lie" I made in my notes awhile back. Luckily a few of you saw past it due to someone pointing out him being in the opening. Nice catch. ;) For those who don't understand, my openings not only are meant to somewhat feel like a anime by reading it. But it also serves as small hints of things to come later on in the story. And one person caught onto my lie earlier.

And in this story, Argos is a bit different from the movie. To which I will admit, still waiting to see it. :P Now will the plot of the movie be involved? Yes... To a degree. And no, it won't happen or finish in this Vol. Plus seems we got 4 new Luminary Eyecons as well. :3

Not to mention, Alia as Necrom P in this works. I wanted to add her in, due to her wanting to help her brother and friends out with the Ganma and Adel. And since she was only canon fodder for the series, only using the armor once. I wanted to change that where she is actually helpful. Thus, her debut here.

And only time will tell what Dark Ghost has planned, as well as this certain 'Desire' he wants?

So until then, later minna!


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Secrets, Doubles Round

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 9: Hidden Secrets, Doubles Round Starts

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside the hospital, Weiss, Ruby and the others, asides from Yang, Jaune and Cody, sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to fix Axel. Weiss had a worried look before Aurora placed her hand on the heiress._

 _"He will be alright, Weiss…"_

 _"But what about Yang… and Cody?" Weiss asked._

 _"They aren't dead," Alia spoke up._

 _The small group turned to the princess, "How do you know? They… they just…" Ruby tried to say what they saw, but couldn't even finish the sentence._

 _"That's because those were special weapons that were considered prototypes that Igor once made," She explained. "Capable of sending those it touches into a unique wormhole… Only thing is where they set up their base." She turned to them," We find the wormhole opening, we find their base."_

 _"And once we know Master is alright.. We'll head out to find it." Alan said, gripping his shirt._

 _"Just who was that monochrome Ghost…?"_

 _Alia was quiet, "He was somehow involved when Argos vanished…"_

 _"We believed he was the one who took him away…" Alan continued._

 _"Why would that Ghost take Argos?" Blake asked._

 _"We don't know," Alia admitted. "But if Argos is alive it meant that he escaped from that… Dark Ghost."_

 _"Then we need to find him, now!" Ruby said, standing up, but obviously scared and worried about her sister._

 _"Ruby…" Alan placed his hand on her, making her look up, "I know you're worried about them…. But if we go in blindly, we'll end up in the same situation…. Or worse, have them hurt. So, please be patient alright?"_

 _"A-Alright…"_

 _"Seems the flowers are already blooming." Alia giggled softly. "For right now. We need to rest. Once we know of Axel's condition, we can proceed. As a team…" She looks at the others, "Just in case they try to separate us and take us out one by one."_

 _"Any ideas…?" Pyrrha asked._

 _Alan pondered until he recalled someone. A certain doctor. "I think there is someone that can help out." He said, all attention at him._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 ** _[And when it ends, The good will crawl]_**

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

"Eh? Cody-San, Jaune-san and Yang-chan were taken away!?" Emu exclaimed.

"Yeah…. And we need your help Ex-Aid." Alan said.

"Please, Emu," Ruby pleaded.

"Well…" Emu rubbed the back of his head. "Since there hasn't been any Bugsters, I will help. Hopefully he won't criticize me again like last time.."

"Who?"

"Hiiro…" he mumbled. "He goes by Kamen Rider Brave, a Game Rider like me."

"There's more Gamer Riders like you?!" Ruby asked, her eyes beaming brightly.

"Two well three others," he answered. "One is somewhat a copy of my armor but dark looking."

"An evil Ex-Aid…?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"Think Brave or the other two can help out as well?"

"They are busy except Kiriya-San."

"Ohh! Which one is he? Gun wielder? Boxing pro? NINJA?!" Ruby added on, doing movement and poses of said things she described.

"He's actually a medical examiner." He answered nervously.

"He works at the morgue…?"

"Yep," Emu replied. "But he goes by Kamen Rider Lazer. I'll go get him so we can get ready to save our friends."

"L-L…. 'Lazer'? That sounds awesome! I be he has lazer guns, lazer eyes and a lazer scythe!" Ruby giggled.

"You'll see," He assured. "Meet you guys at the plaza in 5 minutes."

Alan turned to Ruby, seeing her smile made him gain a soft one as well. "Come on. We should head back and see if Master is awake?"

"Okay."

* * *

After a while, they checked on Axel and saw he was still unconscious much to their worry. Weiss, Luna, and Aurora volunteered to watch over Axel while the others went to the plaza to regroup with Emu and the Kiriya person.

When they made it to the plaza, they saw a man a year or so older than Emu with neatly kept hair, a red jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. Under the jacket was a shirt with images of exotic flowers. He was also wearing light blue pants and red shoes. He lowered the aviator shades, the group seeing dark eyes as he sees the teens.

"You told me about them but I never thought they would be teenagers, Emu." The man said.

Emu laughed nervously, "Kiriya-san, these are my friends that helped me out with the first Bugster that showed up here in this town."

Kiriya grinned slightly, "Well they look raring to start a race to save their friends." He commented.

"Just…. Try and not con them, Kiriya-san…. They are still kids." Emu sighed.

"Wait what?" They looked at Kiriya. "He cons people?"

"O-Only me, and that he still hasn't answered my question." Emu argued.

"Let's just help these teen, Emu," Kiriya said, avoiding the further questions.

"Hai…" he sighed as the two brought out the Game Drivers, both the exact same buckles. They placed the belts onto their waists as the belts formed.

Ruby squealed in glee, excited to see them change, as the others watched too, curious how their Drivers and powers work? They know they saw Emu's form but they never saw how he does it.

They presented the game cartridges with Kiriya's being yellow before they both pressed the cartridges.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!/BAKUSOU BIKE]**_

Game Title Cards appeared behind the two as fuchsia and yellow energy poured out from below their feet. Along with several boxes and trophies began to fly out and either float in the air or place on the ground and even more.

They got into their stances as they noticed Emu now looking very determined. "Henshin!"

The two placed in the games into the slots.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

A character roulette began to spin slowing towards their Riders as Emu touched while Kiriya kicked his, each one saying [SELECT!] from their touch.

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

What stood there was the familiar Chibi forms. Though for Kiriya's case. He had a bike handle on top of his head with a fuchsia mohawk on top, and two tires attached to his arms. "Minna, meet Kamen Rider Lazer. The Racing Gamer Rider." Ex-Aid introduced.

While Ruby did have a brightful smile and her eyes gleaming happily, she did blink, "Oh…. He's… a bike themed rider? I thought he was… you know.. Pew, pew?" She raised her hands like guns, shooting in the air slightly.

"Hey we were just as surprised," Lazer shrugged.

"Ready to get going?" He turned to his teammate.

"Yep," he looked down and moved the panel to the side, opening the Game Driver.

 _ **[LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!/BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!]**_

While the familiar Ex-Aid LV 2 showed, what stood near him was a yellow dirt bike, with the Gamer Driver near the front, the head of Lazer was now the steering mechanics, along with the eyes and mohawk, and on the side where the top portion was, was not only the Gamer Pad, but on the other side showed the lifebar of said rider.

"He becomes a…" Nora started.

"A BIKE!" Ruby beamed, rushing over and looking over his new form with delight.

"Oi, oi," The front part of the bike rotate a bit to see his 'face'. "I can still talk you know?"

"Woah! So you're not just a bike at all? Can still do things?" Ruby beamed.

"Talk, drive, and what not," he answered. "To Emu I'm some Rider Machine."

"Wait so he drives you…?" Blake asked.

"What do you think neko-chan?" Lazer asked bluntly.

"We should stop talking and get to work. Cody and the others could be in danger." Alan stated.

"Right!" Ex-Aid nodded before hopping onto Lazer. "Where to?"

* * *

 _Inside the hospital. Weiss looked down at the injured Saber, worry grew over her more and more as she waits for him to wake up. Scared that "this" could've been what did him in…._

 _"Axel…" She muttered, clenching the necklace in her hands as she began to tremble._

 _She felt Luna's hand on her shoulder, "I'm worried too, Weiss… I'm sure he will wake up…"_

 _"But he always recovers quickly…. What if… this time…" Her body shook in fear and sadness._

 _Luna's eyes soften before she looked at her brother, "Weiss… do you remember the times he mentions that he has been close to death's door…?"_

 _The heiress nodded, "he said he has been through that 5 times…"_

 _"Not five…" Weiss turned to her. "He has been in front of death's door even close to seeing death over the past 10 years…. ever since we ended up in that realm. It wasn't five times, it was 287 times… I seen it… the scars are not just from those tortures but some of the scars were from those that tried to kill him. Even under those scars there are more that are hidden… and he simply endured it all… no pain..."_

 _"How… how did he survive?" She asked._

 _"He said so himself… all because so he can protect me from the Ganma…" she said. "Every day seeing him like that… it makes me wonder if it's my fault for not protecting him… he is my big brother but I couldn't do anything…"_

 _"Luna. Please don't say that." Aurora said to her. "You're his light as well…. He only wants to make sure you can live it properly."_

 _Luna lowered her head and nodded._

 _"Have faith in the Saber, young ones…" They raised their heads to see the Damashii of King Arthur sitting on a chair, his golden eyes boring into their eyes. The Eyecons of Nobunaga, Tutankhamen, and Houdini formed as well while the Rider Eyecons floated around the three. The Deep Specter Eyecon flew around rather fiercely before landing on top of Axel's chest, growling._

 _"Quiet you…" Nobunaga said to the Deep Specter Eyecon._

 _The Eyecon simply turned away ignoring the great shogun as it pulsates a glow as if it was keeping track of its user due to half of his soul within it._

 _"You think he will be okay, Arthur…?" Luna asked._

 _"My dear descendant, what I have seen through his eyes was something I would see to those in the Okd Times." He replied. "But in those eyes was courage, bravery, honor, hope, love, even light… something that brings old reminders."_

 _"Reminders of what?" Weiss asked._

 _Arthur chuckled, "Myself." He snapped his fingers as he went into his Eyecon form before a light shines from him. The three covered their eyes until it died down to reveal the three girls in a large open field, the calm serene wind flowing by as the meadow looked so… peaceful. They looked around wondering where they were until they notice a castle in the distance, a courtyard beneath their feet, and a familiar golden sword stuck in stone._

 _"This is…"_

 _"My home."_

 _They turned around to see Arthur with the damashii over him but his normal face was identical to… Axel. Only he has golden blonde hair, with serene emerald eyes, and slightly pale skin. Under the golden damashii coat was a royal blue shirt and silk pants that were white as the snow as they were also covered in armor. "Welcome."_

 _"So…. this is what Cody can see when you guys drag him in?" Luna asked._

 _"Indeed." He nodded._

 _"Why bring us here?" Weiss questioned, "I mean… not that it's an honor to be here, but…." The heiress fidgeted, worried that she isn't worthy of this honor._

 _"Tell me Weiss, do you know what reincarnation is?" He asked._

 _"Huh?" she looked at him, "Um.. well… its the idea that people become someone new after death. Their hearts remain, but their memories and who they used to be died before becoming this new person."_

 _"Correct," he nodded. "Do you recall when I said he brings reminders of myself? Why he is capable to wield Excalibur?"_

 _"Yeah… Says it feels like he always had it…." She nodded._

 _"That is because he shares the ideals I follow." Weiss looked at Arthur, a soft smile on her face, "Do not fret child. As my descendant, I know he will pull through. His soul is too strong to be removed from this world." He chuckled softly, "Even should he fall, I know that both of your souls are intertwined. You'll always be together no matter what."_

 _Weiss smiled and nodded. "Now, I return you to where you once was. And remember to be strong alright?" Arthur said to them, and in a quick flash the three girls have returned back into the room._

 _Weiss gently clenched the necklace, hearing Arthur's wise words. He was right, she has to stay strong for Axel no matter what._

* * *

 _Inside the lab, the mysterious rider waited for his results. He pondered about that feeling he got from Ghost. He looked at his hand, still remembering the sensation, 'Just what was that anyways? Could… he really be my key?' He wondered in his thoughts._

 _With the three Necroms, they were trying to get results for their leader. "Hey.. Jey!" Jared called out to his teammate, the yellow distinguished rider walking over as the red rider pointed to the screen, "Is…. that what I think it is?"_

 _Jey looked at the screen and saw the numbers and data from the results they gathered. "He will definitely want to see this.."_

 _"See what, Jey?" The Dark rider asked behind them._

 _They presented him the screen as the Dark Rider had a grin, "So I was right… he is the one to lead me to what I desire."_

 _"What about the others, sir?" Jey pointed to the now conscious, but binded Yang and Jaune._

 _The Rider stared at the two before a snort of amusement was heard under his helmet. "Dispose of them." He ordered._

 _"Bastard! Don't you dare touch him!" Yang struggled, her eyes red and her hair in flames as she tries to get free._

 _Dark Ghost's armor formed black smoke as he waves his hand as a serpent formed from it, a small version of a king taijitu._

 _"Y-You… can make Grimm…"_

 _The serpent purred upon Dark Ghost petting it. "Darkness in its virtue unlike that woman." He replied. "Like her, that Excalibur was what nearly killed me due to the bastard Arthur." The snake hissed upon the name. "But now, after many centuries I can resume what I wanted to finish even my task to kill off the last Saber." He glanced at Yang. "Darkness can destroy what remains of humanity." The snake drew closer to Yang as its fangs were present for her and Jaune to see. "Why not I show you what my power can do to kill you two?"_

 _"Y-you wouldn't…" Jaune grimaced, seeing the serpent look at the two, deciding which to choose first._

 _"Oh but I will," he mused. "Kill them." The serpent then bite down on Yang shoulder first, then Jaune's as its venom began to take its course through their bodies._

 _"In 10 minutes, the venom will kill you both." He chuckled. "And no one won't be able to watch you die slowly."_

 _They trembled in fear until Jey heard one of the screens lit up, making her look to see what it was and her eyes widen. "Uh… I think we got company…"_

 _The other two Necroms and Dark Ghost walked over to see Necrom P, Necrom, and the other members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY. With them however was another armored warrior on a motorcycle and got off before the bike itself became an armored chibi._

 _"Impossible! How did they find our base?" Jered got out._

 _Dark Ghost stared at the image of Necrom P. "We can not let them get through." He ordered. "Let's go."_

 _"Yes sir!" They nodded before they quickly rushed to where the Riders and hunters are._

* * *

Necrom looked around as he and her sister had their weapons ready. "They actually cleared this place after centuries…" he observed.

"It would seem so…" Necrom P nodded. "The main room should be just across the hall. Let's hurry."

"Oh…. you won't be able to get out of here alive…." The group turned to see the trio of Necrom's there. Weapons ready and an obvious bloodlust coming from them.

"Where's Yang, Cody, and Jaune?!" Ruby pointed to the trio.

"The two blondes will be dead by poison by the time we are done with you," They saw Dark Ghost walking past the three. "You won't interfere with my research."

Ex-Aid glared at the Dark Ghost. "You won't get away, their fate are on my hands." He said.

 _ **[GASHACON BREAKER!]**_

The mallet formed in his hand while the others brandished their weapons.

"Kiriya-san, you, Pyrrha, Ruby, Alan, Ren, and Nora handle those trio colors," Ex-Aid advised. "Alia-san and I will get the Cody-san, Yang-chan, and Jaune-san."

"Just don't lose this race," Lazer said before the said six charges towards the trio while Ex-Aid and Necrom P rushed in as well with Ex-Aid grabbing Necrom P and leaped over the enemies and began to run to the main room.

Dark Ghost saw the two heading towards the room, causing him to clench his hands. "Handle those six, that armored one and the pink Necrom are mine."

"Yes sir," they nodded as they met in the middle while the leader went after the two.

With the said two, they ran and thanks to Ex-Aid, it was quick as they jumped and often ran until they eventually made it and opened the doors. There they saw Cody in a pod while Jaune and Yang were breathing weakly. The two Riders rushed over as Ex-Aid placed his fingers by the neck then checked their heartbeat. "These are symptoms of poison." Ex-Aid realized before looking at Necrom P and projected a kit that formed and landed by him. "Hurry, use that kit to make the medicine!" He said.

But before they could, several Ganmas drop out of nowhere, weapons drawn as they charge ahead, striking the two by surprise as it shatters the medicine they brought with them.

"Ok, now you done it!" Ex-Aid said and swung the mallet at one Ganma, sending it flying out the hall before he swung again and again.

 _ **[HIT!] [HIT!] [HIT!]**_

Each hit was proven successful as he jumped onto a block and hopped over and squashed another Ganma with his weapon. "Their fates are in my hands! And I won't let die!" Each hit he struck with the Ganma, he pressed his 'B' button, adding more strikes to his attacks until they were destroyed.

Necrom P, quickly got the two blondes out of the pods, their faces were pale and they were growing weaker by the second, "We need to get them out of here and hand them to Luna!" She called out to the rider.

"I am not letting you leave with my key and my two victims," they turn around to see Dark Ghost.

Necrom P was about to get up until Ex-Aid stopped her, "Go, I'll hold him off. When I said there fate are in my hands, I will see to it." He said to her. "I'll be fine."

Necrom P was hesitant for a moment before she complied and quickly grabbed the three with the help of her Semblance and opened a portal.

"No!" Dark Ghost growled until Ex-Aid swung at him with his mallet, making him turn around to Ex-Aid who had his weapon in Sword mode.

"Sorry… But I'm not letting you harm these kids anymore…." He glared at the dark rider.

The dark Rider saw the burning determination behind that helmet. This 'Rider' was determined to save those teens, his key…

Dark Ghost quickly brought out his sword and rushed towards Ex-Aid, the two swords clashing in sparks as the latter leaped over him, landing on top of a block. The dark Rider growled and floated towards him as the two were clashing blades with each other.

"You can't save them…. There is no cure for that kind of poison! Trust me… I've tested it on many people before…" He said coldly.

"That is where you are wrong!" He blocked Dark Ghost's attack. "We know someone who can heal any fatal wound! Including the poison!" He swung his sword down, Dark Ghost avoiding the attack.

The Game Rider looked around before seeing another block. "Die!" Dark Ghost roared. Seeing this, Ex-Aid quickly leaped over before hitting the block as a familiar coin flew to him.

"Item Get! SPEED UP!" He announced as he began to hit Dark Ghost as fast as Ruby's Semblance, hitting him from all directions, sparks casting off the armor. On the final strike, Ex-Aid punched Dark Ghost in the face and sent him flying, crashing into his research materials. "Time to end this!" He declared before removing the cartridge from the buckle.

 _ **[GASHUN~!]**_

He quickly placed it to the side and pressed the silver button.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

"Grr…. Fine! I'll show you what, 'Rider'..." Dark Ghost growled, pulling out and pushing in the lever as a white and black seal forms behind him.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN! DARK RIDER! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Both of their energies pour into their legs as they both jump up and fly at one another. Their kicks collided as they clashed and began to struggle over who would overpower the other.

"I won't fail my patients or my new friends!" Ex-Aid shouted as he began to push more and more. Seeing this Dark Ghost quickly used his power of darkness at the last second as Ex-Aid finally went through, causing an explosion, destroying the room and the doors flying off the hinges.

"Phew…." Ex-Aid sighed, looking around to see the other one they need to rescue isn't here. "Hmm… Guess I should explore to find him." He muttered, rushing off to find the missing rider.

* * *

He looked through the rooms before he finally made it to a large research lab. In the center was the pod that held Cody. "Cody-san!" He rushed over and used his Gashacon Breaker, breaking the class to free him. The teen landed in his arms. "Oi, wake up!" He shook him slightly.

The young rider groaned, slowly opening his eyes, "Em...u?" He got out weakly.

"Your okay.." he sighed in relief. "Don't worry in getting you out of here."

"W-Where's Yang.. and Jaune…?"

"They are safe," he assured. "By now, Luna-chan is healing them. Come on, let's get you home." He hoisted Cody up a bit and quickly ran towards the now forming portal.

"Wait… stop…." Cody pleaded, struggling weakly.

"What's wrong?"

He then turned, pointing to what looked to be an empty pod, but on the inside of it was what looked to be an Eyecon.

Ex-Aid walked over and stared at it before breaking the glass. He grabbed the Eyecon and handed it to Cody. "Let's head home."

"Thank you…"

Ex-Aid smiled under his helmet and walked out of the portal for everyone to see him and Cody in his arms. The Rider gently set him on the medical bed that was next to Axel's and began to do his work. Once done, he removed the belt and reverted to civilian form.

He let out a sigh before looking back at the others, most glad to see Cody alright. "He should make a full recovery in time for the next match." He assured.

He turned to the gamer rider, "Where's… Yang… Is she.. Alright?" He asked.

Emu smiled before moving aside to reveal Yang who had tears in her eyes as she rushed over to hug Cody gently.

"You…. okay Yang?" He asked, still weakened from what Dark Ghost did.

"I'm okay… I thought I lost you…" She responded.

"Same to you…." He smiled, turning to the others, "What about bro…?"

Emu's smile faltered, "He's still unconscious..." He gestured to Axel on the medical bed. "It's been like this for almost the entire day."

The young rider sighed, "Thank… goodness…." He said, closing his eyes as he rests up.

"Whatever they did to him, must've affected him greatly…." Emu noted, "But I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning."

They nodded as Emu was about to walk out of the room. "Thank you, Emu…" Ruby thanked.

"It's the least I can do to help my friends and patients," He smiled.

After the rider walked out, everyone let out a satisfying, yet relieved sigh. Everyone still remained quiet as they watched over the two unconscious riders.

"We… we need to get stronger…." Yang said, earning their attention, "If we don't want to keep seeing them like this, we need to get stronger…."

"How…?" Ruby asked.

"I wish I knew….." Yang sighed, "but I get tired seeing them like this….."

"They will get through," Luna motivated.

"Come on. We should leave them to rest." Alia said, as all but Yang and Weiss left, wanting to stay by their lovers side.

"Axel hasn't waken up yet hasn't he…?" Yang asked her friend.

Weiss shook her head, "No…" She glanced at the Saber. "I wonder why he hasn't… I just hope he can.."

"I know he will.. And cheer up. There's at least one good thing that will happen." Yang said, a sly smirk on her face.

Weiss turned to the blonde huntress, "And what would that be?"

"Someday, I'll become your sister-in law." Yang smirked making the heiress realize that will happen.

"Wait… what?"

* * *

 _'Where… am… I?'_

 _Nothing but the void was around him… the Saber himself looking around. He remembered his fight against the imposter ghost… his brother being taken away… himself ending up fatally injured…_

 _He looked at his hands and slowly clenched them. Suddenly, the surroundings changed and he saw himself in a golden light as if no one can see him. Wondering what was going on, he soon saw his late mother taking his younger self and Luna to the secret room._

 _He realizes what this memory was._

 _The day his parents were killed._

 _He watched as his late mother hid the two away before he turned around to see two people, the ones who killed his parents. The little girl who shot those arrows at his parents… she was so familiar… where has he seen her before…?_

 _It then shifted to where he first met Cody at the island when they were little, the soft memories of that day… He tried to reach ot but he only phased through them. He lowered his head until a presence loomed over him, making him turn around to see something by surprise. In front of him was a large set of flames that were in the shape of what looks to be the Abyss creature that is in the Eyecon. "You…" He recognized. "You are that thing in the Eyecon…"_

 _The draconic slits never blinked, only nod._

 _"Why are you showing me this…?" It said nothing to him… only to gesture him to follow. He wanted to know why so he complied and followed the fiery demon._

 _He was greeted with the time when he and Luna also met Aurora. The little girl hid behind the younger Axel upon seeing Aurora. Though was more relaxed upon seeing Cody as she had a small blush on her face before smiling._

 _"Luna did used to have a crush on Cody…" He smiled until the scene changed into what looks to be the mines. "The old mines…" He looked at the fiery demon who pointed at the direction, making him look to see his younger self and Luna._

 _'Luna, don't… run off… too far…' The young Axel breathed after going after her when she chased after the Grimm pup._

 _'But look at it!" She gestured to the said pup by the tree. 'It's so adorable!'_

 _'But we aren't suppose to run off too far." He reminded._

 _"It's fine as long as we don't tell anyone!" She giggled, catching the pup and cuddling it._

 _But in a matter of moments, a odd, dark feeling began to creep up on them…. No…. It was utter terror and fear is what they felt. The pup yelped before it ran away while the young Sabers slowly looked back to see a big spider-like Grimm. "L-Luna… RUN!" He shouted as the two ran._

 _The large spider roared, chasing after the two, and as it made swipe, a crack was formed, plunging the two deep under the mines._

 _The older Axel watched the scene change to the moment their fates were changed. For down below, where the injured Saber laid, was a large orange obelisk. A single white eye like symbol glowing softly in the area, barely illuminating the area as the soft orange glow flew over the two dragged them into itself, taking them to the Ganma Realm._

 _He witness the horrible experience he endured…. it was painful to remember. Eventually the scene changed into the day he left that realm. He saw himself as Specter doing his crusade. Those were the times he searched for answers even taking on criminals. The scene changed to what seems to be The Club, as Junior was on the ground, bruised and panting. Even the twins were left slightly in pain._

 _"P-Please… mercy…" He pleaded. "I-I… I can give you anything…"_

 _The Blue Devil stared at Junior before lowering his rifle slightly but still kept it aimed at him. "Even… information of locations?." He gestured darkly._

 _"U-Uh… yeah.. Yeah! Of course I do. I do have brokers.." He nodded._

 _The Specter stared at Junior before lowering the rifle more, "Don't disappoint me, when I'm here, I'm in charge." He ordered. "Or you will experience what others felt from me in hell."_

 _Junior gulped before nodding frantically. Specter walked away before glancing at the injured twins and tossed them along with Junior bandages. "Fix yourselves… I'll be back for any information I seek…"_

 _Though once his old self left, the older Saber turned to see the twins, both of them with smiles and a lusty look as they see him go._

 _"Oh right… I forgot that also happened…" the fiery demon merely shook its head upon not realizing that moment._

 _The scene changed into the day he witness Weiss in the concert. Fond memories and warm feelings swelled up inside as he smiles softly, remembering that day was truly the day he knew things were changing for the better._

 _"Why show me my old memories…?" He asked the demon. It approached him before finally saying, **"You can't change for who you become. You are still that. And should you not get stronger, the darkness will consume and return you to where you once were…. A TRUE Devil..."**_

 _A faint image of him standing on top of a pile of bodies, as ominous aura pours out of him._

 _ **"Get stronger young Saber, harness the TRUE power that I symbolize, the Abyss…. Otherwise, you'll become what you hate most….."** The fiery devil said, disappearing from his sight._

 _Axel lowered his head as he looks at his hands. He clenched them tightly. "I understand…" he nodded before it went black._

* * *

Axel slowly opened his eyes, seeing it was night time. He turned his head to see Cody now there, giving him some relief as Yang stayed by his side, though asleep. He turned once more to see Weiss now resting her head on the bed. A soft smile forms on him before he gently moves a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Weiss…" he called out weakly. She didn't respond, too deep in sleep only a soft smile on her face as she sighs softly yet happily.

He smiled softly as he slowly sat up. He took in his surroundings and saw he was in the hospital again. Looking at Weiss again, he gently strokes her head, feeling her soft, snow white hair brush against his fingers.

"Mnngh…. Axel?" Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing him awake she hugged him a bit tighter, still not enough to do anything, but to show her feelings, "I was scared you wouldn't wake up…."

"I'm okay…" he whispered. "You see… I met that Abyss dweller in the Eyecon… it showed me my memories of the days before I met all of you… it told me that I can't change who I am, even after spilling blood…" he looked at Weiss. "It even told me that I have to get stronger… by fully training myself with that Eyecon."

"But, you're already strong. And…. I don't believe what it said is true." She shook her head, "I know you Axel… I'm connected to you. You did change from that day…. I know it."

"Weiss… what I have done proves it… I can't change for what I did in the past…" he lowered his head. "It knows that since a part of my soul is in it after all, remember?" He placed his hand on her cheek, "But… I know that I must get stronger…. If I want to overcome this new power, I need to get stronger."

Weiss nodded, "I'll help you any way I can…." She promised.

"Thank you, Weiss," he smiled.

* * *

 _Dark Ghost stumbled as he leaned against the wall, getting over the slight pain from his fight against that… Game Rider. He turned his head to the Necrom trio. "You should have researched harder…" he frowned. "There was never sightings of those like that Rider."_

 _"We didn't know they had allies, sir…" Necrom B bowed, only to be struck by the dark rider, into the ground._

 _"NO EXCUSES!"_

 _The other two flinched from that, seeing his anger boil through the suit._

 _"You three are to search for any sightings of those like that Game Rider! I want to know where they are, how powerful they are, everything!" He ordered. "If those like them get in my way, I want them dead! I want them out of sight! I don't care if you have to fight them, you are to do this! No excuses!"_

 _"A-And… of Ghost, sir?" Necrom Y asked._

 _"It's my situation now, I can't risk letting three idiots from making another mistake." He said, referring to the said trio._

 _"But…. We have another problem…" Necrom Y pointed out earning a glare from him, "Um.. T-They took the new Eyecon too…."_

 _Before they knew it, Dark Ghost grabbed the two by the necks. "What?!" He roared out in rage. "That was the part of the key to getting what I am aiming for and you let that Game Rider get away with it!?"_

 _"We… didn't know…" Necrom R gasped for air._

 _"Its those… Riders' fault…" Necrom Y nodded._

 _The dark Rider growled until he released the two, the latter coughing for air. "Then go do what I order you to do! I will do the rest myself!"_

 _They nodded frantically before running out of the alleyway in fear of not wanting to piss off their leader any further. Even during their frantic running, they tripped over one another as they ran._

 _Dark Ghost removed the Eyecon from his belt, reverting to civilian form and walked out of the alley, gently adjusting his hair before walking the other direction._

* * *

The next day came as the others came back, knowing Axel has finally awoken from his short coma. Luna and Aurora did show of worry as they helped the young rider back home. Luckily, he only needed a few more days to rest said the doctors, so for now, he will be out of the next match for the Double's first round.

"It stinks that Axel can't help…" Cody muttered. "How are we gonna continue when Axel has to recover from those injuries?"

Axel coughed softly, slight pain in his chest from before. "Ask… Gentaro…" he suggested. "I asked him in case something… like this would happen."

"Really?" Cody asked, only for Axel to nod but held his side as he grit his teeth.

"Try to not move much…" Luna advised softly, gently helping her brother sit on the sofa.

"Thanks…" he responded.

"Oh! That reminds me." Cody reached into his pocket and showed the others the Eyecon, it had a bright orange cover while the top showed a 'C D' logo and below showed 'Darwin' with a odd tree line like cover, "I… remembered that they were doing something… I couldn't make out what, but… This Eyecon… kept me somewhat conscious to a degree…." He looked at them, "I think they have more Luminary Eyecons…"

"Great…" Axel sighed as he examined the Eyecon. "Darwin… Charles Darwin…"

"Isn't that supposed to be the brilliant scientist who not only figured out evolution, but also the traits of Grimm and Faunus?" Weiss pointed out.

"Yes," Axel confirmed and gently handed the Eyecon to Cody. "I think the reason is because it chose you. Keep it."

The young rider looked down, nodding before putting it away. "Though this does beg the question…. Why are they collecting them to begin with? Could more Eyecons equal a new result to the wishing?" He pondered.

"It requires 15 to make a wish but if he is gathering more… something big will occur…" Axel frowned. "I'll try to contact someone to see any locations of any items related to the Luminaries."

"Oh no you don't, mister." Weiss crossed her arms, "You are not moving until you get better."

"I don't have to," Axel deadpanned, gesturing to his Scroll. But Weiss quickly shook her head, taking the Scroll.

"No. None of that either. You can call your source later, when you get better. You need rest now." She denied.

"That source wouldn't be Junior?" Yang guessed.

"Wait, what?" Cody blinked.

"Oh yeah, your brother here is considered the new boss whenever he is near the Club." Yang chuckled. "He practically has Junior following his orders."

"Seriously?" Cody groaned, "What's next? He gains a fortune in pirate gold?"

"Hey, he may be an idiot. But he does good work for me." Axel nodded. "It's how I found the Eyecon of Tutankhamen."

"That explains a lot…" Cody stated. "So… who will go to the double round? I mean, there's now me, Gentaro, Kaito, and Alan."

"Me and the new guy can handle it…" Kaito motioned to Alan.

"Makes sense due to the training," Axel nodded before looking at Alan. "Make sure you do what I taught you to win." Alan nodded with determination. "And Kaito, let me if he makes a mistake during combat."

"I agree with you," Kaito acknowledged. "Lets go Alan."

"Right," replied Alan as the two made their way out of the mansion.

Weiss looked at Cody and sighed, "I know you want to stay Cody. But I think we'll be fine." She reassured.

Cody was about to argue until Axel shook his head. "A-Alright… just make sure you help my brother…"

Weiss smiled and nodded, "I will. After all, he is my prince." She said with a soft blush from them hearing that.

"Uh… care to repeat that again?" Cody smirked at her. As Weiss glared at Cody who flinched slightly. "N-Nevermind…"

"Good," she nodded.

* * *

Not too long after they others left, the young rider decided to have a walk with Yang, thinking of a way to help out Axel, while finding out what Dark Ghost wanted. "Say… Yang?" He turned to her, "Do you have any idea why they would've wanted me?"

"To be honest… I don't know," she admitted. "But I did remember Arthur mentioning him. It almost sounds like…"

"Line what?"

"As if he encountered that Dark Ghost before." She answered. "Even Dark Ghost hating Arthur."

The young rider sighed softly, "This whole thing is confusing…. Just what is it that they want?"

"Hopefully we will find out if we asked Arthur," Yang answered.

"Yeah, it did sound like they knew each other…" Cody nodded.

 _ **"I don't think that is a good idea, Young Huntsmen."**_ What flew out of Cody's pocket was the Eyecon that held Darwin's soul. _**"As much as I respect your resolve to figure this out. I find that it would be truly in your best interest to forget about it…"**_

"Darwin?" The young rider blinked, "But why?"

 _ **"It is best you should never know…"**_ The Eyecon then quickly flew back into the Rider's hand. " _ **Only the Sabers can know, and no one else…"** _ the Eyecon said softly, before remaining silent.

"Hey, I have to know…" there was no response from the Eyecon. "Why only the Sabers…?" He muttered. Was there something that only those in Saber family can know? Does Axel know something about that Dark Ghost's power…?

"Come on… No use in wondering things…" Yang pulled his arm, "Come on, I think you need to relax some more."

"Alright…" he sighed before he followed Yang so they can go somewhere.

* * *

Sunset drew over Beacon, the orange glow over the town and school, as people either began to turn in, or go someplace to extend their time for the day. Cody, Yang along with Alia and Alan sat at a coffee shop near by. The two fighter woman talked as the two males were silent for now, most likely still worried about Axel.

Yang took quick notice before whispering, "Got anything in your sleeves that could help these two downers?" She asked Alia.

She shook her head, "Even I am worried about Axel, Yang…" she admitted.

The blonde stares at Alia until she remembered what Axel told them. "Oh right… you did raise him and Luna…" she recalled. "Say Alia… what was it like? Raising the two and all?"

Alia blinked before a warm smile formed, "To be honest… it made me happy for the first time… I never knew I would experience what a mother would do…"

* * *

 _Flashback 11 Years Ago…_

 _The young Axel whimpered as he was in the old room. Even with the comfort of the bed, he was covered in painful wounds that made him unable to sleep. He curled up more as bandages were around his arm and leg. The door opened to reveal Alia who saw Axel as she gently placed her hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair. The little boy slowly began to stop trembling before he turned his head to the girl. "Wh-Who are you…?" He asked, afraid since some of the Ganma have human forms._

 _The girl smiled. "I'm Alia." she answered. "Don't let those commanders' words get to you." She gently hugged him, surprising him upon this. "It will be okay. You and your little sister will be safe as long as I'm here."_

 _Axel looked at Alia, his eyes meeting hers as tears run down his face before he hugs her, crying into her arms as she sits there and lets him wail it out, hoping that she can make some difference here for him._

 _As those days went by, through that awful training, he often couldn't sleep but those were times Alia gave him comfort. "It's okay… it's okay…" she said soothingly._

 _"I… I'm scared…" the young Axel cried. "I want to go home… it hurts…"_

 _"Don't be scared Axel… I know you and your sister will be able to go home… And until then, think of this room as your new home. And no matter what, I'll be here for you when you need me." Alia smiled softly at him._

 _He curled up more, "M-Mommy…" he called her._

 _Alia blinked but smiled, hugging the young Saber, not wanting to correct him as she decided to be such a thing for him, for now._

 _After that moment, she was in her thoughts upon hearing what Axel called her._

 _A mother… it was something that never came to her mind. Sure her parents raised her but this…? She looked at the slumbering child, seeing him now in comfort, sleeps by softly._

 _Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad…_

 _"Mommy…" She heard him mumble in his sleep._

 _She gently petted his head, "It's okay… I'm here… my son." she smiled softly. It wouldn't be so bad after all._

 _Flashback Over..._

* * *

Yang was touched to hear this. Who knew that Alia had a motherly bond with Axel. "Wow… so he really saw you like that…"

Alia smiled softly, "I did what I chose to do. I raised him on my own choice." She looked at her Eyecon. "That's why I chose to fight… I still do see Axel that way, a son I never had…"

"Well, more help is appreciated." Yang smiled. "Plus Axel might be glad to hear that you are joining in the fight."

Alia nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "I just hope he can get through after what happened. He may need to recover but I am worried what will happen if an event similar to before occurs again."

"I'm sure we will be ready next time," Yang assured.

"There you two are," they turned their heads to see Argos with a smile. "Are you guys okay? I heard about what happened."

"Brother…." Alan looked up with a soft smile, "Yeah…. Master was gravely hurt, and Cody was almost used by this… 'Dark Ghost'..."

"That's horrible," Argos said. "How is Axel?"

"He's recovering…" Yang answered. "But he can't move around much like before due to the injuries, so we all volunteered to switch and help him out with the daily stuff he usually does."

"I see… Well, I'm willing to assist anyway I can." He offered.

"Thanks Argos," Cody smiled. "At least there is one more person in the Ganma that cares."

"Oh you flatter me, young Cody," he chuckled.

"Hey I'm being honest," Cody said.

"So, what are you four doing now?" He asked, sitting down with the group.

"Just relaxing for now. It's right now Weiss's turn to help Axel." Alia answered.

"The heiress really cares for him, doesn't she?" Argos noted.

"She is the why my brother is back to his usual self again," Cody smiled. "If it wasn't for her, Axel would have still been on his crusade…".

Argos nodded before looking back and forth between Cody and Yang, "Though… I am curious Cody. As to how you were able to be with uh… 'Yang' was it?"

"Uh… what do you mean Argos?" Cody blinked in confusion.

"I'm wondering why you're in a relationship? Does it give you power?" He asked.

Cody shook his head, "The power I get isn't received, I earned it through the obstacles that were in front of me. As days go by, I met new people and meeting them gave me a reason to be stronger."

"You.. get stronger due to your bonds?" Argos noted, "But…. wouldn't they hold you back from your true potential?"

"They won't, like Axel once said, it won't happen as long as I help my friends and be there for them."

"But.. they are just people. Other beings…. They don't have much power over you, and should be in a way, holding back your full power." Argos said, standing up from his seat.

"Well Axel said that 'people aren't just people, they are beings who have potential and willing to choose their paths. One to greatness and those who seek to destroy. There are times that one must make a stand for themselves and protect what they cherish.'" Cody quoted. "It doesn't matter who you are, it's about those around you and how far one is willing to go to protect them."

Argos was quiet for a moment before he smiled slightly. "You have a wise brother, Cody." He commented.

"It's just who I am." He smiled softly.

"I think I see why now…" Argos muttered, walking off from the others.

"Uh… I don't wanna be 'that person' but… your older brother is kinda odd…." Yang pointed out.

"He is like that sometimes," Alia giggled. "It's who he is."

* * *

Argos walked away, a odd grin forming on his lips as he chuckles softly, looking back at the group, eyeing the young Ghost Rider before he reached into his pocket, bringing out an Eyecon, "So.. that is why he has that much strength…." Argos muttered, "He is far more than what I expected.."

He then looked back up, seeing the four people walk off before they left the scene, "Soon… I believe is the time I need, to add my key and core, to get my desire…. Before this 'festival' ends, I will obtain the Ultimate Eyecon…."

* * *

 _A calm night brew over the Saber Mansion. Everyone in there are still in a deep slumber as the night went on. Though, in Axel's room, the injured Saber rested there, now fitted with a few equipment to help hurry his treatment along. Though, sitting next to him was Weiss, still with a heavy look on her face as she looks at the young rider there._

 _She watched the Rider sleep but she knew he was enduring the heavy pain that was put into him from the fight. He wouldn't show it but she knew he was in pain._

" _Scared?"_

 _Weiss blinked as she turned to see Luna there, a worried look on her face, "I'm… scared too…" She admitted._

 _Weiss lowered her head, "Just why… why would he risk his own life to beat that Dark Ghost…" she glanced at the slumbering Rider._

" _It's because of us…" Luna responded, sitting next to her," Ever since we were dragged into the Ganma Realm, he grew a personality to where he needs to protect me at all times… Only now, it's expanded to you, Cody, and everyone else…. He can't help himself but risk everything…. He believes he's indestructible…."_

" _But he isn't…"_

" _I know and he realized it when we met you guys. But he still has those impulses…."_

 _Luna placed her hand on Weiss, "As worried as we both are…. We need to realize that he's just doing what he can't help…" She said to her, "But now you have the power to show him that he doesn't need to do this alone anymore…"_

 _Weiss looked at Luna before looking at Axel. "I hope so…" she muttered._

" _Hey… I wouldn't trust my brother with anyone else, but you Weiss…." Luna smiled, hugging her softly._

" _Thank you, Luna," she thanked, returning the hug._

* * *

The next day arrived as everyone went to the fairgrounds before the Double's Match began. And luckily enough, Axel was healed enough, for at least being able to walk around now. Though, still had to use a crutch to help him move

"Easy bro…. You really didn't have to do this. We could've ordered something here and brought it back home." Cody assured his brother.

"I rather not miss it," his brother smiled. "Besides, Alan and Kaito will be in this match. I want to see how much Alan improved."

"Are you sure..?" Cody asked.

"I'll be okay, Cody."

"Though, you won't be watching in the arena, Axel. Even you will have to watch it at home with us." Luna smiled at him. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Alright…" Axel sighed as they help him walk down the steps.

"So… Who wants noodles?" Yang beamed out as Cody and Nora cheered in agreement.

Axel chuckled as Luna helped him sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked the older Saber.

"I'm better than last time," he smiled softly. "But I'll fully recover soon."

"Just… try and take it easy…" Weiss said softly.

Axel nodded in response as they all began to eat lunch. As they all ate their lunch, Weiss looked at Axel who already finished his lunch, slowly standing up and walked to the family garden with the help of his crutch. "I'll be back you guys," She said to then before following Axel.

She followed him, reaching the garden as she saw him stand in the center as he raised his head to look at the sky. He placed his hand on his chest, the spot where he received that fatal attack and took deep breaths. He slowly reaches his hand out before his Semblance formed. He stared at it before he tried swinging the sword, at first it didn't affect him until when he delivered another strike, he winced as his Semblance vanished and he fell to the ground, grasping his chest from the old pain.

"Axel!" Weiss rushed over, holding onto him, "You need to rest…. You can't fight yet. Not at this state…"

He took heavy breaths before looking at Weiss, "I… I have to practice…" he muttered lowly but loud enough for her to hear.

"No." she shook her head, "I won't let yourself get hurt anymore. If you don't rest and heal, I'll have to tell Ozpin to pull you from the festival…."

He was gonna argue but he chose to remain silent. "Axel, I'm worried about you. I know you want to go back to fighting but you have to recover. You suffered an injury that would have killed you." She pleaded. "Please, please just try and focus on recovering… for me."

The Saber's eyes soften before looking at Weiss. He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "A-al… alright…" he gave in.

"Thank you…" She smiled, kissing him gently. After a minute, they pulled away before the heiress helps him up. "Come on, I'm sure you want to watch the match that will be coming up."

Axel nodded as the two walk back into the mansion since it was Weiss's turn to take care of Axel.

* * *

 _[Welcome everyone, to the first fight of the Doubles Round!]_ Port announced as everyone in the crow cheered happily.

[ _Right you are! In this first fight we have Kaito Kumon and Alan Saber of Team CASK from Beacon, versus Alan Steel and Rose Woods of Team DARK from Vacuo!]_

From afar, the two student from Vacuo walked into the arena. Alan Steel had light-brown in a crew-cut, small stubble on his face, blue eyes along with mechanical arms. Alan wears black combat boots, tan cargo pants, a grey tank top, and a black leather jacket outside of combat, but he'll wear a grey Kevlar vest. His weapon seemed to be his own arms as they sparked electricity.

Next to him was his partner for this match, Rose Woods. As she had brown hair and coyote ears and tail, tan skin and has brown eyes. She wears a pair of brown cowgirl boots, rosewood pants with a pair of gun belts and bullets attached to it, brown sleeveless button up shirt with a couple of buttons of revealing her cleavage, a brown rag on her left arm, and black fingerless gloves. And a brown western hat she wears. Her weapon seemed to be that twin revolvers.

"Man… this could get confusing…" Alan Steel chuckled softly at the same name as Alan Saber.

"Shucks, Steel. Once he dons that armor thingy, we'll be able to know easily." Rose smirked, lifting her hat up a bit to view their opponents, "And these boys sure look nice…."

Kaito and Alan Saber looked at each other then at their opponents. They placed their respective devices on their waist/wrist, the straps forming. "Just remember to only use the armor, Kaito.." Alan whispered to him.

"Like I need to be reminded," the Baron huffed as he grabbed his Lockseed. "Henshin."

 **BANANA!**

Kaito twirled the Lockseed around his finger before placing it on the Sengoku Driver.

 **LOCK ON!**

The trumpet-techno mix began to plays as the metallics Banana lowered from the sipper, just above Kaito's head. Necrom rolled his eyes as he brought up his Eyecon, pressing on it.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

He quickly placed it in his driver, before twisting it upward and pressing the button as the Necrom Damashii flew out of it.

 _ **LOADING….**_

His techno music played as the Damashii slightly danced to it, "Henshin…" He said, pressing the top portion of the driver while Kaito cut the Lockseed.

 **COME ON!/** _ **TENGAN**_

 **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SP~EAR!/** _ **NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

The metallic fruit donned on the rider, forming the pre-armor for him, along with the fruit bending into the armor parts he needed. While the transient armor quickly formed, while the Damashii placed on top of him, finishing off with the face plate being put on while he flicks the hood back.

The two then summoned their weapons as spears formed around Necrom while Baron summoned his Banaspear. "I'll handle the Steel weakling, you handle cowgirl," Baron ordered.

"Understood," Necrom nodded.

"Ohhh… Trade one cutie for another.. Ah' like…" She smirked, taking out her pistols and twirling them as she winks at Necrom.

Necrom titled his head, rather confused. "What does she mean by that?" He asked Baron who face palmed. To the cowgirl, it only made her see it as a cute thing to witness.

"Oh… Ah'm gonna like you sugah." She giggles.

From the seats, Cody and the others heard something break in which they saw Ruby who broke her seat's arms. Her face was red as she glared at the girl, even fire was pouring out of her body in a blood rage.

"Uh… Yang? You might wanna calm your sister down…" Cody asked her.

"Nah, it will make her see things clearly." She waved off.

"Seriously?" Cody got out, deadpanned. "I rather not see her like this…"

"Don't do it, and I'll give you something special later…" Yang offered with a sly grin.

Cody flinched, knowing she was playing him… But he just couldn't resist her, "Alright then…." He sighed softly.

Back in the arena, Necrom and Baron got into their stances as the timer began.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _ **BEGIN!**_

"Over here cutie!" Rose smirked, taking a few pot shots at Necrom as she backed up into the grassy fields. The Rider followed suit as he entered the field. It he entered with caution since his opponent was a Faunus, this was her advantage but to him, he listens carefully even to the slightest disturbance due to his training.

Then again, he had another idea in mind. He made the spears float around him before swinging his arm, the spears cutting the tall grass all around him, but also clearing the area.

"Nice try, sugah." Rose called out, behind him, taking a few shots on his back before kicking him away.

Necrom quickly looked back, using his spears to block the next few shots. He then made the spears float around her before aimed at her. The tip of the spears opened up and began to charge up before firing.

"Incoming…" She smirked, dodging out of the way. And in seconds, both Kaito and Alan Steel came through, tackling into Necrom as they two struggled and fought with one another.

With the said two, Baron blocked Steel's next attack before punching him. "You're good… for a weakling." The armored Rider huffed before blocking the next attack once again.

"Same to you too." He smirked. His arms sparked before striking Kaito, sending him into the glaciers in the back. "Nothing can compete against my strength…"

Baron shook his head to clear his senses before glaring at his opponent. He stabbed his spear to the ground before snapping his fingers. Upon the sound, vines erupted below Steel who was shocked as the vines wrapped around the hunter. He tried to cut it away but the vines only increased and held him down to the ground.

 _[Oh ho! It seems Steel has been brought down and can't escape!]_ Port announced.

 _[Will Rose be able to overcome these odds and take them out?]_ Oobleck added on.

" _This_ is strength," Baron said to Steel before he began to strike him as he was pinned down from the numerous vines, lowering the Aura by the second.

Steel smirked, electricity forming around his arm as he was able to rip through them with ease before quickly standing up and striking him once more, but this hit was even harder than last, sending the Rider to the near edge of the arena.

"Baron!" Necrom blocked the Faunus' attack.

Kaito shook his head as he took heavy breaths. He was an Overlord and a Rider for Kami sake! He wasn't gonna lose to this human! He recalled he has a Lockseed that has the power of a Rider. He reached to his side and presented another Lockseed.

 _ **OOO!**_

"Wait… is that?" Necrom got out, dodging another shot as Rose chased after him, a delighted smirk on her face.

He switched Banana Lockseed with the OOO Lockseed and hit the cutting knife.

 **COME ON! OOO ARMS! TATOBA, TA~TO~BA!**

A large metallic cowl of OOO fell through the zipper, landing on Baron as it folded into some new armor. It was mostly sleek and black, with the OOO lens on the back, the TaToBa Symbol on front, and Baron even gained the lense and the feather of TaToBa as he draws out the Medajalibur.

"Lets fight," Baron rushed towards Steel who shot electricity at him but the Rider evaded the attack by jumped over him and struck him across the back.

Steel groaned in pain, turning around for a punch, but his arms began to spark and short circuit until they relax, showing that they were now useless for awhile.

 _[It seems Alan Steel has overused his Semblance!]_ Port announced.

 _[You see, viewers. Alan Steel's Semblance is control over Electricity. But, unlike Nora Valkyrie, while being immune to it, it allows her to augment it through her body. Mr. Steel on the other hand, can only augment it through his robotic limbs, or shoot them out like a railgun. But, should he overtax his Semblance, his arm will be rendered useless for 5 minutes.[_ Oobleck explained the situation.

Baron chuckled before head butting Steel, sending him back a bit. "You see? One has their flaws, but me? I correct them to perfect my ways." He said, kicking him. "And now…" he struck Steel across the chest. "Let's end this," he pressed the cutting knife.

 _ **OOO SPARKING!**_

Baron jumped in the air as three colored rings formed. He then swoop down, passing through each one before his foot came in contact with Steel, sending him out of the arena, landing on the ground with bruises as he groans in pain. "Know your place, weakling." Baron said.

 _[And with that, Alan Steel is out of the match! It's up to Rose now to finish this, or fall.]_ Oobleck announced to the crowd.

Baron simply stabbed his sword to the ground and sat on the glacier, watching Necrom fight Rose.

* * *

 _In the mansion, Weiss was confused to why Kaito is simply sitting on the glacier watching, instead of helping Necrom. "Why isn't he helping Alan?" She asked Axel._

" _The rules we follow, Weiss," He answered._

" _Which one...?"_

" _Rule 99: What you learn, prove yourself that you are strong alone." He quoted. "Basically, seeing if Alan can prove he can win by fighting on his own."_

* * *

"Come on, Alan-sugah! Let's play." Rose giggled, dodging more and more of his spears, while parrying with some gun fire.

Alan was getting frustrated to her dodging. It annoys him greatly but he knew that anger would lead to defeat… He kept it together, calming himself down. He has to prove himself that he can win on his own. Not with help from the others, not with the help of relying on his Semblance all the time, he has to help _himself_.

Rose fired another round at him but what felt like time slowing down, Necrom saw the round and remembered what he learned from his master and Baron. ' _Focus on the task… not on the target…'_ he recalled from what he learned.

He quickly brought his spear down, slicing the round as it passed by him instead of hitting him. Rose gasp before Necrom rushed towards her. She fired again and again but the Rider finally began to cut down each shot that came to him.

He struck her across the shoulder before kicking her away. "I am gonna prove that I am strong alone! I will not let my master down!" He shouted as golden flames surrounded him.

"What… is that?" Cody got out, leaning in surprised just as much as anyone else.

"I am what I chose to be! A Kamen Rider! I will not disown not only the title but the family name that master has given me!" The green energy spears flashed golden light as he charged towards Rose once again.

"Let's see you dance, sugah!" She grinned, her eyes quickly turning crimson red as she made a single shot. It quickly zipped through the air, striking Necrom at such high speeds, surprising the Rider, but it wasn't done as that shot zipped through, striking Baron as well.

Baron quickly got up before looking at the flame covered Necrom. "Prove that you are not weak, Necrom! End this fight!"

Necrom quickly blocked the round before he quickly twisted up the U-Loader.

"Bring it, sugah!" Rose grinned, holstering her gun, waiting for him to strike as well.

 _ **DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

The Rider was covered in green and golden flames before taking to the air. Rose grinned, she quickly drew out her revolver, taking another shot at the Rider, but instead of hitting him, it actually missed, surprising her, and leaving her wide open.

His foot soon came in contact, creating a green and golden explosion, sending her flying as she rolled across the arena. She struggled to get up before seeing her Aura depleted. "Darn it…"

[ _And Rose is out of the match! Kaito Kumon and Alan Saber of Team CASK are the winners!]_ Oobleck announced.

"Well.. congrats sugah…" Rose smiled, holding up her arm, waiting for him to help her up.

He grabs her hand before he gently pulled her up. "Thank you," he nodded. "But you too proved that you can put up a challenge," he commented.

"Aw... yer a sweetheart sugah." She said with a sly grin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Some of the spectators whistled in appraisal upon Alan. As for Ruby, she looked like she was feral, her face was bright red, as her eyes looked black as the night, as foam came out of her mouth, trying to claw into the arena as she screamed and wailed in anger, as Cody, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ren do their best to hold her back, even if it was barely.

"You didn't tell me she had the same abnormal strength as you, Yang!?" Cody got out, trying his best with the others into holding her back.

"It's a first for me!" Yang replied. "Ruby must be _really_ jealous now!"

With Alan, he blinked, confused to what she did. "Uh…" was all he could say.

"Aw, even innocent too," she cooed. "Maybe we can hangout sometime… Alan~," she winked before leaving.

"LEMME AT HER!" Ruby shouted from the stand.

Alan turned to the seats to see his friends before waving at them. Though, why was Ruby mad?

Was it something bad? It confuses him greatly but he shrugged.

* * *

 _Axel smiled softly, leaning back against the seat, "Guess he's getting stronger now…" He said, looking at Weiss, "I'm proud of him."_

 _Weiss giggled, "He learned from you after all since you are his mentor."_

" _True," he smiled. "Although I have a feeling that Ruby is already more jealous than she already is."_

" _Hope Cody and the others can take care of it?" He sighed softly._

"Hopefully."

* * *

Alan and Kaito regrouped with the others as the two took notice of Ruby. "Is she okay?" Alan asked.

Ruby huffed, looking away at him as Yang just pats her back, "She'll be fine for now…" Yang chuckled softly.

The former prince blinked, before approaching Ruby. "Are you sure you are okay, Ruby?" He asked.

Ruby just huffed once more, not giving him any eye contact. "I'm not saying anything…" she responded.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You'll know someday, Alan." Yang chuckled softly.

"So, what now? Do we head back, or do we stay here until we see the next Doubles Match?" Cody questioned.

They pondered for a moment before two voices called out.

"Excuse us," The group turned around but for Yang, she was surprised to who they see. To the others, they were unfamiliar but to Yang, she knew them way too well.

"If it isn't the Malachite Twins…" she frowned.

"You know them, Yang?"

"Those girls are from The Club," She answered, crossing her arms. "Remember when I told you guys that there are two girls who has it in for your brother?"

"Oh…." He realized, turning to the twins. "Sorry girls, but bro isn't here."

"Bro"? Melanie tilted her head.

"Uh… yeah. He's been adopted into my family, thus he is my brother. If you want to ask him something, I'd be happy to tell him." He said, as the twins whispered to one another.

"We would actually like that… Though, if it's fine, think we could talk in private? It's very important, and we don't want prying ears to hear it." Miltia requested.

"Uh… okay?" He answered before following the two.

"Shouldn't you go with him, Yang?" Ruby turned to her sister.

"It will be fine. Those twins always been after Axel." She assured.

"Wait, you mean those two were captivated by master?" Alan asked.

"Yep to the point they were gonna share him" Yang said.

"Wait seriously?" Jaune gawked.

"Yup. Though this does make me wonder what they want?" Yang pondered.

* * *

Cody followed the twins further towards the mansion, though they haven't said anything on what they want, and it was starting to bother him, "So, what exactly do you want with him?" he asked the twins.

"Where is our dear Specter exactly?" Melanie asked.

"Well, before I tell you, I would like to know what you plan to ask him?" He responded, crossing his arms, "Otherwise, forget it."

"It is about that Schnee."

"Oh boy…" He sighed, "What did Weiss do?"

"She stole our precious Specter from us," Miltia said.

Cody blinked in response before bursting out laughing, "Seriously? She 'stole' bro from you? That's rich!" He laughed more.

They glared at him, causing him to stop laughing. "Hehe…. S-Sorry." he apologized, "But… I don't think I could pass that message along. Bro and Weiss are meant to be together."

Their frowns grew. "Our Specter deserves to be with the both of us," Melanie said.

"Not the Schnee," Miltia added.

"I'm sorry, but you two are wrong." He shook his head, "Weiss has proven herself to be with him, as does Axel being with her…. I'm sorry. But it would be better if you two just went home…"

The twins looked at each other then at Cody. Before he knew it, Miltia quickly grabbed his Scroll while Melanie pinned him to the wall. "Hey! Give it back!" He growled, struggling against the pin before his flames emerged, ready to teleport him away from the hold.

"Found it," Miltia said. "Ooh, he lives in a mansion, Melanie."

"Mmm… of course he would have one…." Melanie smiled softly, before turning back to Cody and tossing him to her sister, "And now that we know, what should we do with him, Miltia?"

"Knock him out." She said, tossing him back for the sister to quickly kick him into the wall, rendering him unconscious as his flames stopped.

"To think our Specter has someone like this in his family…." Melanie scoffed. "We should go and get our Specter back, while taking care of that Schnee wench…"

"Right you are, Melanie," she nodded. "And our dear Specter will be with us both." The two blushed, fantasizing of what they would do with their dear Specter.

* * *

Inside the Saber Mansion, Weiss was relaxing with Axel on the couch, both of them resting for now as they wait for the next teams to be in the festival.

As they rest, Weiss heard the door knock making her wake up with a soft mumble. She looked at Axel who was fast asleep due to his recovering. She heard the knock again, causing her to sigh.

She got up before walking down the steps as the knock was louder. "I heard you for the third time!" She responded irritably. "If it's you Ruby, you better-" she opened the door only to see the Malachite Twins instead of Ruby. "You two!? Why are you here?"

"We're here to get our Specter from you, wench…" Miltia glared, rushing at her with her claws.

Weiss quickly unsheathed her weapon and blocked the attack until Melanie joined in as kicked the heiress out of the mansion. The Schnee got up before looking back at the two. "Why are you so obsessed on taking Axel away?" She demanded.

"Is that his true name?" Miltia smiled, a faint blush on her cheek. "Oh~, he really is one of a kind, Melanie."

"Agreed…." She smiled dreamingly before turning her attention to Weiss, "As for why? Simple… he's our destined one…" Melanie charged, kicking Weiss before tripping her to the ground, allowing Miltia to jump and pin the Schnee to the ground.

"And as his destined one, we won't allow anyone to take him away from us," the two said in unison. The twins had their standards for men. When they first fought Specter _and_ heard how he talks, even with his slight hostility to his enemies, they knew he was one of a kind. And that made the twins realize that they found their man.

"He isn't your destined one…." Weiss shook her head, "You're just drawn to him and the power he has…. But that isn't love!" She shouted to them, "Besides, he and I are together…. And, after this school year, I plan on taking on the name of Saber as well!"

She swore she heard a snap as the twins glare grew into full on anger. "A Schnee..." Melanie started.

"Marrying _our_ Specter?" Miltia growled.

They charged ahead, showing no mercy at Weiss as they double teamed her, overpowering the heiress with their moves and weapons, quickly disarming her as they struck her to the ground.

Melanie planted her foot onto Weiss's chest while Miltia had her claw weapon aimed at Weiss's forehead. "We will not allow that," they said as they raised their respective weapons. Her eyes widen before golden chains stopped the two, pulling them away from Weiss. She was confused until she realized who did that.

"You... leave Weiss alone.." Axel got out, panting, but still in pain.

"Axel! You need to rest!" Weiss called out to him.

He winced but he walked despite he was walking without the crutch, only to kneel to the ground. Weiss quickly got up, thanks to her Glyphs, rushing over to him as she kneeled down, a worried look on her face. Though, this did anger the Twins, as they glared at her.

"You need to get away from our Specter…" They said in unison.

Weiss only closed her eyes, taking ahold of her weapon as she stood in between them. "No." She denied, "Axel has done so much for me… And I want to repay him ten fold for everything he has done…" She glanced up at them oddly enough, her left eye was now slightly golden then her icy blue eyes, "I won't lose Axel to you two…. I will win!" She exclaimed. A faint golden glow overcoming her weapon, almost resembling that of Axel's Semblance.

She rushed towards the two, dodging their attacks and summoned a Glyph that sent the two away from her. With another Glyph cast, ice formed underneath the two by sudden surprise. They looked at the heiress as she thrusted her weapon at the two, sending them flying thanks to her Semblance.

"I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee family, and soon to be wife to the Saber family!" She declared to the twins and Axel.

"Weiss…." Axel got out, a warm smile on his face.

The heiress rush towards the two and summon a gold glyph. She thrusted her rapier at the two, the Glyph responding to her attack. The glyph caused her attack to unleash an energy attack at the two, causing an explosion that sent the two across the ground.

They groaned, trying to get back up and fight, "We…. we can't lose…. We… need our Specter…" Melanie panted.

"We won't… give up…" Miltia added. "Why… why won't you let us…?"

"Because… I know you two can find someone who truly does mean everything to you…." Weiss responded, "This 'false love' you have for Axel… is nothing more than you attracted to his power…. Nothing more…."

"We aren't!" Melanie denied.

"It isn't false love!" Miltia added.

"Then tell me… do you even care about Axel's siblings?" She asked them. "Ones who don't care about their lovers friends and family, don't truly care for them at all…."

"He never told us about siblings," Miltia responded.

"But I did…." Cody responded, walking into the mansion, carrying a bag of ice on his head, as the others walk in as well. "I told you two, I was his brother…. Even if he was adopted into my family, he is still that… Plus there's Luna too, who actually is his blood relative…"

The twins looked at each then at Weiss and Axel. To the two, they felt heartbroken that their Specter found someone… but now other feeling began to grow, for once, they could see the small smile that their Specter is showing as he is with Weiss.

Maybe… to them, they think it would be best even if they feel heartbroken. The twins lowered their head for a moment and stood up. "We… We understand…"

"Wait you do?" Yang got out. Usually the twins would continue to deny but it seems it was the opposite.

"We… still care for Axel a lot… but…." Melanie started.

"But Schnee is right…. We only had our eyes on Axel… not his heart…." Miltia added on. Before the twins turned to Cody and bowed, "We're sorry." they apologized to him.

The young rider sighed, "Just try and not make this a habit, okay?"

"We understand…" they nodded. "But before we go…" They quickly rushed to Axel, the twins kissing him from both sides.

"He is still our boss after all," Melanie said.

"So we will still be loyal to him." Miltia added on as both giggled and rushed out, as Weiss's face turned red in anger and jealousy before hugging Axel tightly.

"Stay away from my Axel!" she shouted to them.

"Wow, guess bro was very popular," Cody chuckled.

"Same to you." Yang smiled softly, hugging him, "Well, today's Doubles match is done… what do we do now?"

"I think we should help out bro," He suggested, the group seeing Axel slowly getting up thanks to Weiss and Luna before heading into the mansion. "I think he needs it… I mean… if it wasn't for him, most of us wouldn't have learned what it takes."

"Alright. Rehabilitation it is." Ruby smiled, "Does anyone know what to do?"

"I do!" Jaune raised his hand, "My sister lost her leg during a Grimm attack once. My sisters and I did our best and I know what to do, for a rehabilitation."

"Then let's help Axel cheer up and get better!"

Everyone cheered as the group began to help out their friend with recovering faster.

* * *

Night brew over Beacon, the stars lite up the sky as the shattered moon loomed over the area. On the roof of the mansion, Cody was outside, unable to sleep as he looks at his Eyecon as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "The festival is getting tougher than I thought it would…." He muttered to himself.

"Something wrong, Cody-kouhai?" Cody blinked and looked back to see Gentaro on top of the entrance of the rooftop, with a telescope as it pointed at the stars.

"Oh, hey Gentaro." He acknowledged, "And… it's nothing…." He turned away from the rider.

The space Rider jumped down, landing next to Cody and sat. "Come on, we are friends." He reminded. "Friends help each other out after all."

The young rider sighed, showing the space rider his Eyecon. At first glance, it didn't look much different, but once the moon loomed over the two, what he was showing was more visible…. There were cracks on his Ore Eyecon.

"What can you tell me about this?"

Gentaro stared at the Eyecon, "Well…" he gulped. "It once happened with Kengo…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kengo was born from a special Switch." He explained. "And his body was getting weak until to the point the switch broke…"

"So, just like him, I'll die huh?" He frowned, "I was hoping I would be able to make it through until the end of the year…"

"But!" Cody looked at Gentaro who had a smile. "Kengo came back and we became good friends! I'm sure there is something that will help you just like with Kengo. Friends always beat the odds!"

"Gentaro…." Cody sighed, "Unless they can find some loophole to use the Eyecon's to wish me back… this truly will be the last time…"

"Tsukasa told me it happened to you once," he recalled. "Third time's a charm."

Cody stared at Gentaro before he chuckled, "I guess you have a point."

"I figured you two would be here…" The two riders turned to see Yang entering the rooftop.

"Hey, Yang-chan!" Gentaro waved, the two doing a fistbump. "I think you should talk to Cody-kouhai… he's going through something similar to my friend."

She was confused until Gentaro gently pushed her to Cody. "Now I'm gonna continue my star gazing!" He rushed to his telescope that was across from them and looked at the stars before he also put on earmuffs as if he wanted to hear silence.

The blonde huntress rolled her eyes, turning her attention to her boyfriend, "What's going on now?" She asked concerned.

"Yang I…" he gulped before showing the Ore Eyecon, the blonde noticing the cracks on it.

"Wait…. Is that?" She looked at the cracks, before looking at him with shocked eyes.

"I… I think it was cause what that Dark Ghost did to me..." he answered.

"But I thought that you had more than enough time?" Yang questioned.

"So did I… but I noticed this not too long ago…." He turns to her, "Whatever they did… it's messing with My Eyecon… I don't know if I would be able to use it often…"

"No…"

"I'm sorry Yang… I… I just don't know what to do…" he admitted. "How can I stop it when it's already like this…? Especially since we can't use the Eyecon's Wishes to stop this… thanks to those Ganmaizers..."

But before he could say anything, Yang quickly grabbed him, holding him closer to her, as she reassured him that she won't let go. "Don't you dare say anything…" She denied. "I know you'll be fine… I know that we'll beat this…."

"Yang…"

She then made him look at her, her eyes already red, "No matter what…. I promise that you won't leave us…." She said to him.

"I… I don't know how I can keep that promise Yang…"

"Just…. Don't give up…" She said, holding him close as her grip tightened. "I know it in my heart that you'll be able to get past this… and we'll be in our second year at Beacon…"

He became quiet, unable to find the right response, only to return the hug as he felt scared of leaving everyone. "Promise me…. You won't tell anyone… I don't want to worry them even more than usual…." He requested her.

"I promise…" she answered. The two hugged closer, just wanting to embrace one another and remove all of these negative feelings from what they were just revealed.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Doubles Round has just started... BUT! It will be awhile before we get to the next Doubles Rounds for Cody and the other Riders. Mostly cause we need some more Ghost story in this asides from the Argos stuff. Also a big thanks to Pyrojack25 for his OC submissions!

Plus, we get some interesting backstories here, along with the Darwin Eyecon being obtained! But... have yet to be used. Oly time will tell what it will hold? Along with the other Eyecons Dark Ghost possesses? :3 Also, sorry for those, hoping Ex-Aid LV. 3 would be used? This was kinda written before that came up. :/ But rest assured, things will be happening soon.

Also, just to let you all know, this use to be Chap 9 and 10. BUT due to 10 being too short, I fused it with Chap 9 here. Reason being mostly cause of me. Aside from my job increasing my work, I'm also replaying Skyrim again but will be taking my time now that I'm far enough ahead to relax a bit. Sorry about that everyone. Will be doing my best to work on the next Chap soon and with better effort.

And just letting you all know, the next Doubles Round chap will not be next. We need to get some more Ghost story into this Vol, so we can increase the Chaps of this fic, but also get things rolling. So, for now, it will be awhile until the next Doubles Match is shown here.

So, until then, later minna!


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Go! Will Of 1!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 10: Let's Go! Will Of #1!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _As the tournament went on, many people were watching the fights. It was cool to see the tournament battles with each fight getting more and more interesting. In one restaurant, people were watching the tournament while one man who stood out from the rest of the civilians watched with a look that shows he is judging each fight, more importantly the fights involving Ghost, Specter, and Necrom._

" _While still very inexperienced… They do show the pride of being a Rider." He complimented to himself, "But when will the challenge arise for them to realize what they are truly capable of? Maybe.. Time will tell?"_

 _He recalled how his fellow comrade, Amazon, met a new Amazon. One who is more biological than him. He knew that the Omega was a Rider by heart even if he had a task as an assassin. Loss was one of the things he understood, believe him, he knows all too well…_

 _The man sighed softly upon the memories of his past endeavors. The battles, the kaijins, and now in this world, the darkness and these terrorists of The White Fang. It reminded him too much of his own time. Even more so of how these White Fang are acting like the ones he fought for too long._

 _He looked at the time on his watch, seeing the hours and minute. "It's almost time…" he muttered sadly._

 _He turned around, ready to leave until he felt something, a slight ominous feeling.. One he was hoping would be long gone for now… Especially what happened with one of the predecessors._

" _Massaka…." He got out, growling in anger as he rushes off, wanting to deal with this matter alone._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

A new day, a new start for another Doubles Round. Things were getting more interesting by the minute upon each Kingdoms students and teams. Many with several unique styles, weapons, and Semblances. It was basically a huge show off contest.

Luckily, Axel was fully healed and was already walking around again. Despite the fight between Weiss and the Malachite Twins. Although for Cody he was still surprised his own brother was now in charge of that group.

"So you are basically in charge of them?"

"Yeah."

"And those twins are literally loyal to you?"

"Yeah." Axel answered again.

"Just pray tell… how are you able to do all of this again?" Cody got out with a teasing huff.

"Back then, I threatened Junior and have enough dirt to put the guy behind bars," he shrugged. "I still do too."

"Uh…. I don't think that could work for me…." Cody responded.

"That's because it's you," he chuckled.

The young rider huffed once more, before turning to see Yang and Weiss walk in with some bags, and treats for the two. "Well, this is a sight… Seeing you two together like that." Cody teased.

Weiss could only glare at Cody while Yang chuckled, "Says the guys who miss being around us." Yang winked at the two.

Cody chuckled, "By the way, you weren't kidding when you said that bro was in charge of The Club."

"Told ya," she mused. "Plus when he's around I get my free Strawberry Sunrise!"

"And I don't bring you along, Yang." Axel deadpanned.

"But how else would I get it?" she chuckled.

"Isn't that drink-" Cody was about to point something out to Yang before she stopped him.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Come to think of it, it _is_ an alcoholic drink." He frowned at Yang. " _Why_ do you drink that when you are only 17?"

"I wanted to try it out." She responded.

"Really?" He crossed his arms. "It sounds like you have been drinking that stuff for a while."

"Heh, you would think so. Know the right words, it can fool anyone.." She said, handing the two riders their favorite drinks from the store.

"Sure…" he rolled his eyes before he took a swig of his drink.

"So, does anyone know where Ruby went to?" Weiss questioned, sitting next to Axel as she leans against him.

"Last I heard, she went to look for Alan," Axel shrugged.

"I'm still betting with Yang it will take them graduation before the admit their feelings" Cody smirked.

"Not unless something increases the pace. Remember that Rose girl?" Axel reminded. "I remember you guys telling me how jealous Ruby got."

"She was actually going to use her Scythe on her.. I had to use Newton in the end, but even he was having trouble…" Cody grimaced.

"There you have it," he pointed out. "Knowing after that 'incident', she doesn't want Alan near any other girl, especially Rose."

* * *

That being said, Alan was at the bookstore, behind the counter as he waited for more customers. To pass the time, he was reading one of the books Tukson gave him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, knowing that his first friend was long gone now.

But he quickly snapped out of is trance as Blake and Aia came in with piles of books, "Looks like the order came through!" Blake said with a smile.

"Some of it better not be those smut books you read, Blake." He responded.

"Don't worry Alan. I watched over her to make sure that didn't happen." Alia reassured.

He closed the book before he began to help them out with the books, placing them in the shelves. As he was about to place in the last one, the door opened and saw surprisingly Rose and Alan Steel.

"Rose? Steel?" He noticed. "Surprised to see you two here."

"I came for you, sugar." She winked.

"As for me…. I was curious what you had here?" He responded.

"Feel free to look around." He smiled.

Rose purred mentally upon his manners. She was gonna enjoy this. As Steel looks around, Rose approached Alan. "So, sugah… Where did ya'h came from?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"I… come from a kingdom far from here…" he answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"I was a former prince…" he muttered. "But I rather not talk about it…"

"Ah' understand sugah…" She nods but then grins, "Found yourself yer 'princess' yet?"

"Huh?" He blinks.

"You know, a girlfriend?"

"I have not…" he looked away with a small blush.

"Ah see…. Then would ya'h like me to be yer first?" She said, leaning in closer to him.

"E-Eh?" He got out as she leans much closer.

"Cause, hate to tell yah sugah… But yer quite the man…." She complimented.

Just as she was gonna seal the kiss, the door was slammed open, revealing Ruby but her face was red with steam pouring out of her ears and head.

"Oh shucks.. The party pooper is here…" Rose huffed, crossing her arms. "Why don't ya'h go play with yer dolls little girl?"

"I'm not little!" Ruby argued.

"Sure ya'h aren't…." Rose rolled her eyes, "How about you just go play with yer friends, while _Ah'_ have some alone time with Alan here?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ruby's face became red as her cloak, her eyes in flames. Using her Semblance, she took Alan away from Rose, her arms around him. "Oh poo….." Rose huffed, walking away from her chance once more. "We will see each other again, Alan. And next time, we will have a nice time together." She blew him a kiss and left the store.

In the back, Ruby peeked out, seeing the Huntress walk out of the store as she sighs, leaning against the wall and next to Alan, "Thank Oum, she's gone….." She sighed with relief.

"Um… why do you have your arms around me?" He asked.

"H-Huh?" Ruby turned to him, confused before she realized it, blushing heavily as she lets go of him, "I-I… Y-You….. Pervert!" She shouted out, slapping him.

Alan blinked, rubbing the spot she slapped him. "What did I do?" He asked, confused. "You were the one who did it not me."

"You're so stupid Alan!" She shouted out, running off as she fades into her petals and leaves the store.

"What just happened?" Alan asked Blake and Alia, confused.

* * *

 _[Welcome everyone to a new day of the Vytal Festival! This is going to be a unique and exciting match for today.]_ Port announced to the world.

 _[That's right! Today we have Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY form Beacon, versus Flint Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI from Atlas! I wonder which team would win this match?]_ Oobleck pondered to the teams.

"Yang! Make sure you kick them for me!" Cody called out, waving to her. Yang winked at him, as she turned back, waiting for their opponents to arrive.

"Seriously? He asked you to 'kick for him'?" Weiss sighed.

"What? I think it's cute to ask me that." Yang chuckled, "Also, isn't it a bit weird that you'll be facing against people from your kingdom? Won't they but uptight like Nexus and the others?"

"Hey! Just cause we're from Atlas, doesn't mean we don't know how to _party!_ " A feminine voice rang out.

The two Atlas student's finally arrived as they walked into the view. One was a dark skinned man, wearing rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand.

And next to him was a young female cat Faunus, but unlike Blake, she had a tail instead of ears. She had two ponytails with light blue streaked highlights, and was wearing a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm.

"Wait… _These two_ are from Atlas? They seem more of Vale or even Mistral in my eyes…" Cody got out, actually surprised for once, "I thought Atlas was all uptight and 'sophisticated' than well… Club Styled…."

The Faunus girl, Neon looked up as she grinned softly, "Hmm… I take it the blondie is your boyfriend.. 'Yawn' was it?" She questioned.

"It's Yang," she corrected.

"Yeah, yeah…. Whatever…" Neon waved her hand, "Regardless… He seems cue. Wonder if he's up for a dance later?"

"You keep your hands off of him," She frowned. "He's already taken."

"Oh? Why would he want some bratty girl, then get with somebody who can show him a good time?" She asked, twirling on her skates before looking up at him with a wink.

Yang's eyes became red until Weiss stopped her. "Easy Yang. Don't go hitting her until the match starts…" Weiss groaned. "Besides Axel told you during the training, if you don't keep control of that anger, it's gonna bite back. Remember? Anger leads to defeat."

Yang closed her eyes, taking a few short breaths as she nods, "Y-Yeah…. Sorry… I just don't like her." Yang turned to Neon.

Flint shook his head, knowing what his partner was doing before turning his attention to Weiss, "So… You're _The_ Weiss Schnee huh?"

"I am but the Schnee name doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Hmm.. I can dig it…. Though that still doesn't stop you and your family for ruining other Dust Shops in the kingdoms…" He frowned at her.

She slightly lowered her head, aware of what her _father's_ company has done. She shook her head for a moment before looking at Flint. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Hmph… sure you are…." He scoffed, as the roulette began, signaling for the stages to change, revealing a ruined city and a volcanic area as they formed around the teams as the countdown was beginning.

 _3…_

 _2…_

"You think they will win, bro?" Cody asked his adoptive brother.

"Despite Atlas students having military training, however, knowing that Yusuke and I have been helping Yang while Natsumi and I help Weiss, I say…" he replied. "Atlas will lose even with full effort. After all the Riders have far more experience than Atlas military. You recall the enemies they fight?"

"Right, not even Atlas would be able to handle those… Grongi or those… what were they, vampires?"

"Fangires…" Axel sighed. "Seriously Cody, you have to know more about the enemies us Riders fight."

"It's not like I don't want to… it's just easy to forget about them once they blow up…" He pouted, arms crossed.

 _1_ …

 _ **BEGIN!**_

The bell rang as the two teams charged ahead, Yang quickly heading to Neon with no hesitation while Weiss and Flint began to battle about. This one was the Team of Powers versus the Team of Style, and one many have tuned into see.

Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

"Stand still will you!" Yang growled, taking a few shots.

"Hehe, how could I when you're so _top heavy_?" Neon grinned. "Guess that's the reason he chose you, huh?"

Yang wanted to beat her senseless but she chose to remain calm knowing that Yusuke and Axel were right. Her Semblance was like Yusuke's Ultimate form and Axel's Deep Specter: Power that can cause her to go berserk if not controlled right.

"Head's up!" Neon shouted, rushing past her before Yang felt the weapon's, the Faunus had, hit her as well a her arm and leg feeling cold. She looked down to see her left arm and leg now covered in ice, "Look! Now you're bottom heavy too" She said, slapping her lower body.

' _Calm down, calm down,"_ She said in her thoughts, clenching her hands.

Neon then turned, seeing Cody watch the fight before she blew a kiss, "Hey! How about we go for a round after this fight, cutie!?" She shouted out, making the rider flinch from that.

Yang quickly broke the ice as she charged after Neon who turned around, only to be greeted with a fist that sent her flying through a few buildings. "How did you like that?" Yang chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot more than taunting me to win."

With Weiss and Flint, the two continue their clash as the now 'former' heiress quickly avoided some of the attacks Flint sent at her. She quickly spawned her glyph, zipping around as she struck him several times before sweeping him away.

Flint though, quickly got up as he dodged some ice sent at him. He looked up to see her throw more, but he quickly noticed the lava pool below, ready to blow. He flipped onto his knees before using his weapon to blow fire, melting the ice quickly before he got up.

"Not bad, Miss Schnee… But I think it's time for a tune up." He said, smirking as he stomped his foot down, as next to him, four versions of himself, aside from the hat ribbon being different colors stood tall. They all took deep breaths before playing their trumpet together, each one harmonizing with one another as their attacks actually took a toll on Weiss.

 _[My word folks! You all just saw Flint Coal's Semblance and weapon at work! Bare witness to Flint's Killer Quartet!]_ Oobleck announced as the four Flint's bowed after the attack was done, showing Weiss's Aura is now halfway gone.

Weiss grimaced as she slowly got back up and grabbed her weapon before looking at Flint, going into a stance that Flint doesn't recognize but to Cody and the others, they knew which stance she was using.

"She's gonna go for it." Cody said.

"Yep, Natsumi's stance." Axel nodded with a grin.

Upon that, a golden glyph forms behind her, before turning into energy as it flows into her blade, turning it golden as white angelic wings made out of the same energy forms behind her, shocking the audience as well as surprising Flint as he quickly forms his Killer Quartet again, inhaling for a large attack.

She cast another Glyph as Flint exhaled in his instrument, only for him to realize that ice was blocking the end. He quickly looked at Weiss to see her unleash an attack on him, striking him as the power sent the young man flying towards Neon.

"Hey, Kitty! You better look out behind you." Yang pointed behind her with a smirk.

"What are you-" she saw her partner before the two fell onto the ground upon collision.

Yang smirked, seeing Weiss walk up to them all, "Say, would you be so kind and mind giving me a bit of a jump? I still owe Cody something." She requested to her teammate politely.

Weiss sighed before casting a Glyph. "They are all yours."

"Thank you Weiss." Yang chuckled, rushing up to the glyph before bouncing off of it, into the air, she then came flying down at Flint and Neon, her leg extended before striking the two out of the ring as the bell rang off, showing a ring out on Team FNKI.

 _[And with that, Team RWBY are now allowed to participate in the Singles Round of the Festival!]_

Port announced with glee.

"Alright!" Yang cheered.

"Did you seriously have to show off like that?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I did promise Cody." She said with a sly smirk, "Sides… I bet you wanted to show off Axel your new move too?" The heiress became flustered before looking away with a huff.

"We… we lost?" Neon got out, as the two turned to see her, she first looked slightly pale from that before she bounced up, now regaining her color, "That was totally awesome! I didn't expect someone from Beacon to be strong!" She complimented them.

"Uh… Thanks?" Yang got out.

"We should totally hang out! Also, heh... sorry for the taunts. Just was trying to find a way to win for Atlas." she apologized.

Yang chuckled softly. "Try all you want, what I learned from the best, is to never get mad."

"Hey! Weiss Schnee!" Flint called out, gaining her attention, "I think what you're doing is a good change…. Make sure you keep that view in your sight and not let your father force you away from it, alright?" He smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"Of course. What I learned is that a Saber goes past their obstacles."

"Well, I hope for the best between you and your chosen one." He smiled, "If you ever need some music later on, just hit me up."

* * *

After the match ended, the group began celebrating since they are going to the Singles match. Everyone were making their way into the Festival Grounds, as they were also now waiting for JNPR and CASK to get their turns done as well.

"So, have you girls thought of which one you plan to send to the Single's Round?" Cody asked them.

"Yep! Yang is going to be the one to represent our team in the Single match."

"Heh, still plan on showing off your power?" He chuckled, looking at her with a smile.

She shrugged with a grin. "We'll just to wait and see." She said before wrapping her arm around Cody's neck, bringing him closer.

"Well, since you two won, you should decide where we should eat?" Pyrrha noted to the two huntresses.

"Hmm…" the said two pondered.

"Pardon me….." A voice rang out, causing the group to turn to see 3 people, all in a scientist robes with red arm bands on their left arms. "But.. you three wouldn't be… Kamen Riders… would you?" One of them asked, pointing to Cody, Axel and Alan.

For Axel his eyes narrowed at the three. He placed his hands behind his back, slowly forming his Semblance. "What do you mean?" Alan asked calmly since he knew where his master was planning to do.

"We're from an organization…. One where our first duty is to destroy any Riders…" The female said as the two male stepped forward. Steam and black smoke began to pour out of their bodies, and what was revealed was a large lycanthrope with jaggered with metal bolts and piercings while the second one looked demon like with a green body, and red highlights on it.

"And we have come to destroy you three first… As it's the duty of Nova Shocker to finish off the remnants of SHOCKER…" The female said with a smirk, snapping her fingers as several goons resembling that of Shocker's grunts appeared, but looked more armored like than the ones they saw before as the grunts began to rush the groups.

Axel quickly brought down his blade, cutting down a Nova Shocker grunt while Alan made his spears form and killed the other enemies before the Saber looked at his friends. "Move now!" He informed.

"You guys get someplace safe! They're only after us!" Cody said, joining in with his GanGanSaber, slicing through a few of them as well.

"We can fight too you know! You three don't have to do this along!" Ruby responded to them.

"These guys are not like those SHOCKER guys we fought when we helped Tsukasa," Cody grimaced, kicking another away. "They actually _feel_ tougher!" He said, quickly blocking an attack by two of the Grunts, holding scimitars.

Alan thrusted his spears into the two before activating the power of Anti-matter to fire projectiles at another, disintegrating them. "Just go! We don't want them even close to any of you!" Alan shouted to them, turning as he pointed to Beacon.

"Ruby… we'll need to trust them for now…" Yang said, placing her hand on her sister. "We need to hurry now…"

Ruby looked at the three Riders then at her sister before nodding and the teams heading to Beacon while the Riders fought against this new organization.

"These guys never give up do they?"

"It's who they are," Axel gritted as he used his Semblance to cut down another.

"Well, regardless they picked the wrong people to mess with!" Cody said, knocking another grunt away as he forms his belt, and bringing out his Eyecon as well. Axel and Alan did the same as they brought out their respective devices.

"Henshin!" They all shouted out in unison.

 _ **KAIGAN!/TENGAN!**_

 _ **ORE!/SPECTER/NECROM!**_

The trio quickly donned on their armors as they flipped their hoods down before they got back into fighting, dealing with the grunts before the lycanthrope charged towards Cody, and the demon towards Specter, knocking the two away.

"Master!"

"You're dealing with me and our grunts, Rider…" The female said, walking ahead before stabbing his chest with her rapier.

Necrom gritted his teeth before forming more spears as they all aimed at them. "Then perish for the worms you are, Nova Shocker!" He formed more spears and commanded them, the spears raining down on every single one except for the female.

She scoffed, flicking her hair aside, "You riders… believing that killing our teams will stop us from coming back…" she said, stabbing him once more.

Necrom growled in anger as the three struggled to fight against the last three kaijins. "Bro, what do we do?" Cody asked, being flung towards to ground by the lycanthrope.

"I-I….. I don't know…" He panted, on his knees as the demon picked him up, tossing the other rider to his friends.

"It's simple… you Riders will die here…." The female chuckled softly, "We have done our best to make sure our group can handle any rider…." She explained turning to her companions, "Kill them…"

"Yamero!" A voice shouted.

Everyone flinched as they turned to their right, ahead was a very elderly man, wearing some combat gear, along with a small bag of food. He had the same type of vibe as Tsukasa as he walked into view, "I was hoping I was wrong once more… But seems I was wrong." He sighed, "I will not let you harm these young Riders, Nova Shocker…."

"Heh, even if you could... who might you be, old man?" The female chuckled softly once more.

The elder man smirked, gently dropping his bag onto the ground before getting into a pose. Upon doing so a green belt with a large device on the front, complete with a symbol of a bike, riding through a red 'R' appeared on his waist.

The female's eyes widen as she flinched, gripping her sword tightly, "Masaka, that belt… You're Takeshi Hongo!?" She gasped in annoyance.

Axel's eyes widen, remembering what Tsukasa told him about the Showa Riders. "Cody, Alan. I think you both are gonna be in for a surprise…"

"Surprise, master? Alan asked.

"Do you know who this is, Axel?" Cody questioned.

"That person isn't just an ordinary man," Axel said as the man got into another pose, the large buckle opening up to reveal a red fan on the inside as it slowly began to spin.

 _ **"RIDER~! Henshin!"**_

"He is the origin of all Riders…" he continued. "The start of our legacy. The legend amongst us Kamen Riders. The _first_ Rider ever known, the first Showa Rider. Kamen Rider…."

The fan quickly spun, drawing in the air and making a small green wind vortex around the man. It quickly faded, now showing a Rider. He had green and black armor, with a grasshopper like helmet with antennae, red bug eyes, and a red scarf.

"GET HIM!" The female shouted out.

"Ichigou." He finished.

A faint wind flew by, raising his scarf as Ichigou began to walk forward, easily blocking and countering the Nova Shocker grunts with ease. He punched one far into the forest with a faint explosion being heard, while gripping one that tried to sneak attack him before slamming it into the ground.

"A-Amazing…" Cody got out.

Ichigou continued his fight against the Nova Shocker as he decimated the numbers quickly, leaving only the demon commander remaining. It roared at him, charging ahead as it was ready to attack the veteran rider. Ichigou got into a pose as his eyes, belt fan, and Rider gem shined, "Rider…" he leaped into the air, aiming his foot at them. "KICK!" The demon didn't have any time to counter as the kick connected, sending the monster into the air before erupting into a ball of fire and ash as the rider landed onto the ground.

"S-Such… power…" Alan got out in awe.

"R-Retreat!" The female shouted as they all made a run for it, leaving the Riders behind.

The three got up as they were in the presence of the Legendary Rider. Axel approached the man before bowing. "Thank you for saving us… and it is a true honor to be in your presence."

The veteran rider turned to him, quickly changing back to normal as he smiled, "Arigatou, Axel-san." He said in response, picking up his bag, "Though I will say this once… Do not interfere with Nova Shocker. I'll take care of them." He said to the trio.

"Wait… what?" Cody got out, also back to normal, "But they're not only after us, but in our world! No offense Ichigou, but you should let us handle it." He said, earning a slap from Axel. "Ow!"

"Don't offend him, Cody," he scolded. "And there could be reason. Those Nova Shocker are not weak, we nearly lost to them if it wasn't for him."

"But shouldn't we fight together then?" He asked, receiving another slap from him.

"I apologize for my brother's ignorance…. We will abide to your decisions Hongo Sensei." Axel said with a bow.

"But Axel-"

"I said no, Cody. That's final."

"You don't control me!" He argued with a glare. "When will you ever stop thinking of me as _this_ inexperienced?!"

"Cody, you _are_ capable of fighting but there is a time when you have to realize there are enemies stronger than you. Stronger than me and Alan. So, as I said… My word is final."

Cody growled, slashing a rock in two as he stormed off, leaving the veteran fighters alone.

"I'm sorry about my brother…. He can be… difficult." Axel apologized.

"It's fine, Axel-san. I understand what he's going through." Hongo nodded. "It was challenging during my first years as a Rider."

Axel nodded in understanding. "Take care Hongo-sensei and I wish you on a safe quest against them." He bowed.

He nodded and bowed in response before walking off, leaving the two riders along for now.

"Master…" Alan got out, "I…. I never knew someone was this strong…."

"Well now you know," he informed. "Hongo-sensei is the first Rider ever known. Like Tsukasa, he too was nearly controlled by SHOCKER."

"How… did he get free of their power?"

"He broke free before they had the chance and escaped," he explained. "Then he used that very power and fought back against SHOCKER. The start of the Rider legacy. He is what began that title."

"No wonder… He could possibly have the power to stop Adel…." Alan frowned.

"Hongo-sensei only handles the gravest situations." He answered. "He is aware of everything in this world much like Tsukasa, Yusuke, and the other Riders from his world."

* * *

Back at the Saber Mansion, Axel and Alan got back to see everyone there, all safe now as Weiss hugs him knowing he's safe, but he didn't see his brother there, "Where's Cody?"

"In our room…. He locked the door and looked very upset. What happened?" Yang asked him.

"A fellow Rider saved us."

"Who?"

"The one and only Ichigou."

"Ichigou?" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"The very first Kamen Rider in existence," Axel added. "He is the origins of us Riders and the reason we exist."

"Woah…." Many of them said in awe.

"I didn't know one guy was the reason why Kamen Riders exist…." Jaune got out, surprised.

"He told us to avoid anything involving Nova Shocker and we complied… except for Cody."

"What did he do this time?" Weiss sighed in annoyance.

"He was going against Ichigou's request," he explained. "I told Cody that this is something we shouldn't interrupt or intervene. If it's Ichigou, we stay out of it."

"Well, until he calms down, he won't open that room…." Yang sighed.

"He needs to understand that there are some fights that he can't win… some he has to stay away from and let the veterans handle…" The Saber sighed. "There are enemies like them that are far stronger than myself, Alan, even anyone who isn't a Rider. That's why Showa Riders handle these situation…"

"Maybe you should talk to him? Maybe he just doesn't get it right now?" Luna pointed out.

Axel sighed before getting up, "Alright…"

He walked to the east hall of the mansion before making it to Cody's room. "Cody… look I know you are upset…" he sighed. "And I know you want to help but there are some battles that you have to stay out of… believe me..."

Oddly enough there was no response. He was more worried if Cody started to ignore him so he was about to head back downstairs… until he saw Razor walking down the hall with Zwei. "Razor?" Axel called out, making the Dino Grimm look at him with confusion before his eyes widen. Axel quickly turned back to the door, gripping the handle and breaking through it easily, noticing an empty room and open window on the inside.

"Damn it Cody." He growled before he rushed downstairs. "Cody's gone!"

"What? Where did he go?" Yang asked him.

"I have a safe bet to where he is going," he gritted. "He's gonna follow Ichigou." He grabbed his jacket before looking at them. "You guys stay here, I'm gonna get Cody back."

"Oh no, I'm coming with you too." Yang intervened.

"This _isn't_ your fight."

"But he is _my_ boyfriend, and I don't want to see him hurt either." Yang crossed her arms.

"Look, Ichigou doesn't want _anyone_ not even civilians to interfere."

"But if we work together and find him before he finds Ichigou, then it won't be a problem." Yang pointed out.

Axel wanted to argue before he shook his head, "Fine but if this gets out of hand, we are leaving with Cody. No excuses"

Yang nodded as the two rushed out onto their bikes, quickly racing off into Beacon to find Cody.

* * *

Out at the forest past the school, Cody floated softly overhead, following the veteran rider in order to stop Nova Shocker from doing anything else. He stayed silent as he watched the elder man walk through the forest casually, still with that bag of food from earlier until he sees him stopping.

"Why have you been following me for the past hour?"

Cody flinched as he sees the rider turn up to him. He sighed as he floated back down, and uncloaking himself. "Because this is my problem too, Ichigou." He responded. "And if I follow you, I find the Nova Shocker and stop them too."

"I have told you before, this isn't your situation," he informed. "Go home."

"Look!" Cody growled, standing in front of the first Rider, "Like it or not, I am doing this. These guys are in _my_ world! And I can't just sit simply by and wait for them to be stopped."

"Can you face an entire group alone?" Cody flinched. "Can you risk everything and leave it all?"

"And how long before they gang up on you huh?" He questioned, "And yeah! I have risked everything twice! I risked my only chance for me returning to life to bring back Luna, and more of my power to stop the Ganmaizers! I may be unable to do as much as Axel, Alan and you. But I be damned if I have to sit and watch. And I would risk it all of my life again, if that meant I could stop these guys for good. Isn't _that_ what a Kamen Rider is meant to do?!"

Hongo simply stared at him, unimpressed. "You don't understand the _full actual_ meaning to be one." He said, as if his word shot through his heart.

"And you do?!" He growled in response, "I thought a Kamen Rider is meant to take on the tasks no innocent person could. To defend them from the darkness while risking everything they have. Even if that means to throw away your pride and let others help."

"Only a few knew the true meaning, myself and Gaim included." Hongo responded.

"And what would that be?" He asked, "Cause if I have to throw my life away even for this flower here, I would!" He points to the dwindling flower next to them, "They too are innocent life, and I'm risking everything to stop the Grimm and Ganma from what they could do…." He sighed, relaxing himself, "Cause if I can't protect everything with all of my power…. Then what's the point to being a Kamen Rider?"

"There you are!" He looked to see Axel with a frown along with Yang.

"U-Uh oh.." He gulped, getting ready to vanish and fly away.

Axel marched up to Cody and held him down with his Semblance. "What the hell are you thinking Cody!?" Yang demanded.

The young rider flinched, remaining silence as well as eye contact from them. Not giving them an answer.

"Hongo has every right to tell you and the others to stay out of it," she said. "Yet you didn't listen! Axel is right! Some fights are something we have to stay out of!"

"HOW CAN I WHEN I'M DOOMED TO DIE AGAIN?!" Cody snapped, having the two look at him surprised from that reaction, "How can… How can I even stay put when I know others could be in danger cause of Nova Shocker? And with my Eyecon and in it's state… I'm still only on borrowed time right now… Should it shatter.. Thats it for me…" He looked at them, "Is it so wrong that I want to save my world from everything that harms it before I disappear once more? Is it so wrong to even try that?" He got out, looking down at the ground.

"You are not the only one who has time," They looked at Hongo. "I came here not to stop the enemies but to my literal dying breath."

Cody looked up at the Rider, surprised by this reveal. "You're… dying too?" Cody got out.

Hongo nodded. "After decades of fighting SHOCKER and every enemy alike…. It's taken too much of a toll on me…. Even all of my cybernetics are wearing down…" He sighed, "This _will_ be my last fight… and it's one I attend to finish once and for all…"

"Wait, cybernetics…?" Cody got out.

"Yes. You see…. I'm simply a cyborg thanks to SHOCKER. They used their tech to turn me into this, and when I escaped, I made sure to use it against them. Even for those who were made with even stronger tech and capabilities fell because of my one true power…." He turned to the trio, a small smile on his face, "My will…. My will is what gives me my power and lets me continue… once the remnants of SHOCKER is gone… I will too."

"But… Hongo…. You need to survive this and continue…. You're the reason we exist…." Axel said to him.

"Some riders have been known to stop their quest," he informed. "Drive being one example. He stopped when all Roidmudes were defeated."

"We all need to stop at some point…. But before we do, we must do our best to finish the tasks we have made…" Cody said softly.

"You must know that this is something you can't do," Hongo turned around. "Some things are better left alone." He walked away, leaving the three as Axel made Cody stand up before they went back to the mansion.

Cody looked back, seeing the veteran rider lean against the wall, slightly weakened before getting up and walking through the forest. "Axel… please… I can't let him do this alone…" He pleaded.

Axel didn't answer, no doubt that he could tell his older brother is upset at him. "Please…"

"My final answer is no," he replied. "And that's enough. No excuses and you are not gonna try and follow him again."

"So you're just going to let him die by their hands?" Cody said softly but coldly.

Axel growled before darting his head to him, the latter flinch upon his anger. "I don't want him to die but I want to comply with what he wishes. We have to comply with his wishes and not intervene. Is that understood?"

Cody remained silent for a few seconds, "No…" He denied, "I don't want him to do this alone.. It's not right, nor the right way to be a Rider…"

"Cody other Riders fought alone even with help they still fight on their own," he reminded.

"It's still wrong…." He said sadly.

Axel chose to be quiet for the rest of the walk as they made it to the mansion as Axel chose not to speak with Cody for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Far off the forest laid a ruined building, deep inside it laid the rest of Nova Shocker as they began to continue their plans. With the Female and the last commander, they were gathering their powers for one last attack._

" _Nova Shocker!" she shouted to them, "While our worse enemy has come… We are still stronger than ever before…. And we will destroy the Kamen Riders, once and for all!" She declared._

 _They roared in agreement as several Nova Shocker grunts raise their blade into the air, wanting the same thing._

" _That will never happen under my watch!" They all turned to be greeted with Ichigou, already transformed._

" _Ichigou… While you surprised me at first, this time will be the last you see of us…." The leader smirked, "For this time… you will die under our power…" She snapped her fingers as the Lycanthrope walked ahead, now having more armor and looking more robotic than before as it howled._

 _Ichigou got into his stance, prepared to fight before rushing towards them. He began fighting left and right with all of his might, decimating the numbers. But in seconds, the enemy slowly began to overwhelm him, especially when the improved kajin they made actually was stronger than him. Sparks casted off along with a few spurts of blood here and there before he was tossed to the ground._

" _Ichigou… you may have beaten SHOCKER and more back in the day.. But in this day of age, you're nothing more than a fossil… One we will erase forever... " The leader chuckled, "Besides… the only thing you will give us aside your corpse, is your data… And I'm sure somebody in this world would be perfect to be the true next Kamen Rider…." She began to cackle in delight._

 _The Showa Rider slowly got up, ignoring the pain he was enduring. "It won't happen, Nova Shocker." He refuted._

 _The Kajin chuckled, striking him a few times before letting out a howl. The howl was infused with some energy as it did lots of damage to the rider, causing him pain and harm. Before it placed its heel on his back, forcing him to stay down._

" _Even if I die… us Riders will never stop fighting to provide the peace the innocent deserve…" Ichigou said. "A hero will never be forgotten, a legacy only to begin."_

" _True… But I wonder what the other Riders would think when they see the first becoming an enemy that destroys them?" She grinned._

" _Despair won't be unleashed, only to ignite the hope that they will overcome the odds."_

" _But in this world…. They are easily broken… Easily swayed, and easily loses hope…." She grinned, "And those other Riders look up to you so hopeful… upon seeing you as an enemy… they will lose it all…"_

 _Ichigou chuckled. "I assure you…" he raised his head at them. "I know the Riders better than you, they won't."_

 _The leader frowned, before she turned to her creation, "End him now…." She ordered._

 _The Kajin nodding, pulling the veteran rider up as it began to slash at the rider several times, before impaling him in the chest, sparks and blood spewed out from the rider's wound as it howled in victory._

* * *

At the mansion, Cody was put under a watch between, Axel, Weiss, Alan, Yang and Blake. Only allowed to stay in the mansion and not even close to any doors or windows. The young rider stayed in the living room, only watching the Festival fights for now as he remained quiet asides from Yang, Ruby, Luna and his family.

"How long will it be before you two talk to one another, again?" Luna asked her brother.

"Not until he gets the full picture of understanding," he answered.

"He just wanted to help him… Was it really that so wrong?" She asked him.

"Ichigou told us not to bother him on his mission…" he replied. "He requested no help."

"But that was just his request… You guys still could've helped him…" Luna said, a small frown on her face.

"He even told us, as if it was an order."

"Did that stop you for disobeying others?" Luna pointed out.

Axel remained quiet, "That's different…" he muttered.

"How is that different?"

"Luna, Ichigou is the first rider known to existence, how else should I explain it?"

"Just cause he's the first, doesn't mean he's always in the right…" She said, walking away from him to go do her own things.

Axel was silent before he sighed. He glanced at the tv before it flickered and displayed a symbol. It flickered again before showing that Nova Shocker leader from before.

"People of Remnant, I'm sure you're wondering who we are, we are Nova Shocker! We are an organization bent on eliminating the Kamen Riders and control the worlds! We have successfully defeated Kamen. Rider. _Ichigou."_

Hearing this made Axel shocked but also angered. Along with a surprised Cody who gripped the table as they lifted the ruined, cracked and bloody helmet of the Rider.

"And today, we will do our best, to conquer your world… Starting with this lousy arena you call a 'Festival'... But do not fret, it will be over soon…" And like that, the screen flickered back to the arena, as they quickly saw Nova Shocker Grunts entering the battle.

Cody stood up as he was ready to rush out, before being stopped by Axel once more. "Get out of my way, Axel!" He demanded.

"I'm not-" he then made the belt appear. "Because I am going too along with Alan." Hearing this made Cody surprised. "After a while… I remembered something in the past that one kid said to me…" he smiled. "'It isn't right to do things all by yourself, why not help each other and reach to the very end as a team." Cody's eyes slowly widen, realizing who Axel was referring to. "You remember don't you? You said that to me the day we met on the island."

Cody smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah… Lets show them our Rider Spirit." He said to him, his hand out in an open palm.

Axel grinned before placing his fist against his palm. "Everyone else, please stay here, just in case they try to come after you all."

"Be careful," Weiss said.

The three Riders nodded before they rushed out of the mansion and headed to the location.

* * *

At the Vytal Festival arena, the two teams were trying their best against Nova Shocker, but were easily defeated as two grunts were ready to kill them, until a few blasts went off, stopping their advances as Cody, Axel and Alan stood there, armored up and ready for a fight.

"You looking for us?" Cody asked Nova Shocker.

"Get the Riders!" One of the grunts shouted as they collected together for an 'EEI!" before charging ahead at them.

Specter dodged attack and used his Semblance to hold them in place before he began to use his sword of light to strike them down. For Necrom, he thrust his spears into a group and impaled another when it tried to attack him up close.

Cody on the other hand quickly cut down any of them with ease, though putting a but more force and anger into his swings, clearly showing his remorse for Ichigou. Not just him, both he and Axel were as all three were fighting the grunts.

"I figured you three would be torn up at the original dying…" The female leader said, making her presence known. "That old fool really thought you three wouldn't be affected by it."

"We may be but we won't be blinded by it," Cody refuted.

"Heh, then maybe those closest to you will?" Wolfga Exceed…" she called out, the trio seeing the improved Kajin they fought before, "Kill them…" She commanded.

Specter saw the Kaijin before looking at Cody and Alan. "Cody, Alan, use the Rider Eyecons." He grabbed his Decade Eyecon and pressed it. Cody and Alan nodded, taking out their speedster Eyecons as they pressed theirs as well.

 _ **STAND BY!**_

 _ **EYE!/YES SIR! LOADING….**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

 _ **KAIGAN!/TENGAN!**_

 _ **DRIVE!/DECADE!/CHASER MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **LIGHTSPEED CHASER! FORMULA RACER!/ YOMIKOMU CARD! KAO GA BARCODE!/ SHINIGAMI NO RID~ER!**_

The trio rides quickly donned on their Rider Damashii's as Cody and Necrom quickly vanished in front of the enemies before the grunts, kajin, and leader quickly began to felt hard hits all over them. Specter brought out the Ride Booker and began to fire at each one quickly due to one of the Decade abilities. While Necrom, finally stopping brought out the Break Gunner and fired along side his master, holding those off at bay.

The leader growled in frustration knowing that the Ghost Riders have the powers of their previous predecessors, especially the one of Decade. "Wolfga Exceed, fight them!" She commanded. The enhanced Kajin roared, charging ahead and while it missed the two speedsters, it did manage to start it's attack on Specter-Decade Damashii, who wasn't as fast as the other two. Sparks casted off before he was thrown into the crystal wall behind him.

"Master!" Necrom - Chaser shouted out, rushing ahead.

"Alan, wait!" Cody called out.

Alan lifted his Break Gunner, pressing the barrel before holding it up, but upon reaching the kajin, his attacked missed as he was caught by the kajin and was rapidly struck before being flung on the ground, with the kajin's foot on top.

"Kisama!" Cody growled, drawing out his new weapon for this Drive form. It was a blue trailer in design, but had a nozzle of a cannon as it charged up, sending a ball of neon blue energy at the kajin, striking him… But as the smoke clear, it showed no damage from the attack, "W-What the?!"

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat Wolfga?!" The leader laughed. "Just give up! You three will be defeated and this world ours for the taking!"

The trio clenched their hands upon her words. "We won't give up…" Cody said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"What we learned as Riders… we know that we can beat the possibilities alone…" Necrom started.

"We fight for we represent the very being of justice and to protect the innocent…" Specter continued.

"And while I was and still am inexperienced and ignorant… I still respected Ichigou and his what he stood for…" Cody added on.

"WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN FOR WE ARE WHAT WE BECAME! _KAMEN_ _RIDERS, THE PROTECTORS AND THE SYMBOLS OF JUSTICE!"_ The three said in unison.

Necrom's Chaser Eyecon glowed as while his form didn't changed, the lens glowed brighter as what now formed in his other hand was the Shinogu Ax, while Specter's Deep Specter Eyecon floated into his hand.

"Ichigou may be gone, but we will continue his legacy and protect everyone from your dark desires!" Cody shouted out.

Suddenly, their Rider eyecons glowed as golden light shot out of them, they even notice golden light shooting from far away places as they all shot towards the sky above them. The light grew brighter before it floated down, presenting itself to be… a Damashii of Ichigou… It was a simple green hood with silver trims, as well as red eyes and a single scarf.

"I-Ichigou…" Cody got out in awe.

"Massaka! We killed you!" The leader shouted in anger.

" _ **I have said before… heroes may die but their soul and legends are never forgotten. We fight even beyond death itself."**_ The Damashii spoke. " _ **They show that they won't fall, they won't back down. They will stand and fight against the evil forces."**_ He looked at the three Riders. " _ **Let my power assist you to defeat Nova SHOCKER. And to you Kamen Rider Ghost… Please use my power to protect your world"**_

The Damashii then flew around the trio, golden dust floating onto their bodies before entering Cody's Ghost Driver, forming a new Eyecon. It had a silver shell and green eye with a red iris. On top showed the faceplate of Ichigou, with the number '#1' above while below showed the words 'Kamen Rider' on it.

Specter and Cody looked at each other before nodding as they switched the Eyecons with the Ichigou Eyecon and the Deep Specter Eyecon.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATHCIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!/ GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

 _ **KAIGAN!/ GEN KAIGAN!**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER!/ DEEP SPECTER...**_

 _ **AIBOU WA BIKE! HISSATSU WA KICK!/ GET, GO! KAKUGO! GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

As the Deep Specter transient armor and Damashii donned on, Cody did the Ichigou henshin pose before jumping in the air as the Damashii of Ichigou donned onto him, once on the ground, the same faint wind blew by, touching the scarf as the rider turned to the rest of Nova Shocker.

"B-Bakana…"

"We will not give up!" The three said as they rush towards the enemies.

Necrom - Chaser quickly raced around the grunts, shooting some down with his Break Gunner, while getting in close with the Shingou Ax and easily cutting down them with the power boost.

With Deep Specter, he was facing Wolfga only this time the latter was finally on the defensive, losing against the Devil. With Excalibur, he blocked the kaijin's claw before striking it across the chest

As for Cody, he slowly reached the Leader, who growled in annoyance, trying to stab the Rider as he dodged or deflected her attacks. He was angry but for now, he had to remain calm as he disarmed her. "Give up… You can't win against me…" He said to her, pushing her aside.

"A-As if… I would surrender to you! Wolfga Exceed! Nova Shocker Grunts! Come to me!" She shouted, raising a odd device almost resembling a Gaia Memory, but had a odd placement on top that showed an Eyecon with the Shocker Logo on it. The rest of the remaining grunts rushed towards her while Wolfga jumped to its leader. Upon the rest gathering, she clicked on the button before a faint dark glow emerged and covered them all.

Sounds of grunts of pain, bones breaking and flesh being boiled sounded in the cloud of darkness before revealing a rather large monster. It had bird like wings, the face of Wolfga and the Demon from before, along with the Nova Shocker emblem on its waist and the original Shocker symbol on it's chest as it roared out to the group.

"Ready for this, Cody, Alan?" Deep Specter asked.

"Of course Master…" Necrom nodded

"Ready as you are bro." He nodded.

The Two experienced Riders got their weapons ready while Cody raised his fists as they rushed towards it once more. Deep Specter aimed for the legs as Necrom - Chaser went towards the arms, using his Semblance to create platforms for himself. Cody flew up as he started punching the Shocker Exceed in it's face, and due to their efforts, caused it to plummet into the area below.

"Minna… Ikouze!" Cody shouted out, gripping the lever.

They did the same while Necrom twisted the U-Loader and Deep Specter quickly pulled his out as dark matter began to pour out of his horns.

' _Takeshi Hongo… give me your strength…'_ Cody requested in his thoughts as he felt a surge of wind flying by. He then pushed the lever in before getting into Ichigou's pose once more.

 _ **GENKAI DAI-KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER!**_

 _ **GIGA! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Deep Specter leaped up, the energy that poured out of him flowing into his blade as he first came down, slicing through the Shocker Exceed's chest before backing off.

 _ **DESTROY!**_

 _ **DAI TENGAN! CHASER! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

Necrom -Chaser lifted the Shingou Ax as the energy began to flow into it's tip as he came flying down at the arms.

 _ **ITTEIYO! FULL THROTTLE!**_

Necrom - Chaser let out a battle cry as he swung his ax, easily cleaving the arms through before reaching the chest as making as wing as a large gash formed on the kajin's chest before leaping off.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! KAMEN RIDER! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

" _ **Rider…. PUNCH!"**_ Cody first shouted out, as he jumped down, striking the Kajin in the chest as it first left a large fist print in the chest, before jumping off and doing a somersault in the air before extending his leg.

" _ **RIDER KICK!"**_ Upon connecting he pushed through the large kajin as blood and body fluid began to pour of the kajin before it all quickly erupted into a large explosion. Though the damage was severe as many dents, holes, and objects around were easily shown battle damage.

Cody panted as he took out the Ichigou Eyecon frowning slightly, "I-I… I'm sorry for not honoring your wishes Hongo… But… I didn't want you to die by them…. Only in peace…" he apologized.

Deep Specter placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, I might know where his body is." Cody slowly nodded as his brother lead the two into Emerald forest in search for Hongo's body.

* * *

What felt like hours, the town was safe from the evil organization, as the last remnants of an old enemy was finally gone. However… word began to spread about a fallen comrade in the Rider worlds. As people were walking about, they heard the sound of motorcycle engines as one child took notice of the distance. "Look!"

Out far showed many Riders, all in their armor, but also now wearing a single red scarf around their necks. Many civilians began to watch in somewhat awe but also they felt grief for someone when they noticed a casket with them.

A man who was the origin of these heroes, these Kamen Riders.

The reason for their awe was the sight of the armored heroes that were either walking or driving their respective Rider Machines side by side from Kamen Rider Nigo of the Shows Era, _all_ the way to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Even the secondary Riders of all the generations and eras joined them in silence. Even the Riders from Tsukasa's world joined them in silence.

The citizens watched the Riders walk or drive as in the center, where five Riders were carrying a casket that held the body of Takeshi Hongo in his armor and his helmet. The ones carrying the casket was Kamen Rider Nigo, the second Showa Rider and Ichigou's partner and representing the Showa era Riders, Kamen Rider Decade in his Complete form to represent the Heisei Era Riders, Kamen Rider Gaim in his Kiwami Arms form to represent the Neo-Heisei era Riders, and the two other riders who is none other than Cody and Axel in their Grateful armor and Deep Specter armor.

Both of them representing those for Remnant and the honor that their predecessor showed to help them.

People began to follow the armored heroes seeing that the man must have made a great change to the world, even if they only saw what these young hunters did, they knew this was a very important matter.

They soon stopped at a gravestone, only showing the symbol of Ichigou, as well as his scarf and now fixed helmet. The riders stopped as the Showa rider began to carry the casket of Ichigou to the hole they made for him, before placing it inside as gently as possible before Nigou gave a final bow to the casket.

When he did, he approached a podium, looking at the people and the fellow Riders.

"Citizens… humans and Faunus alike…" Kamen Rider Nigo spoke in grief, authority, and kindness. "I know some may wonder what is occurring but what you see is the loss of a man," he gestured to the casket. "A man who was a hero to us, to everyone through the worlds that we Riders live in, has fallen to his dying breath. A man who was the start of the legacy, a legacy that ignited other souls to fight back against the forces of evil and darkness."

Cody and Deep Specter remained silent as they listened in on the speech.

"I, Showa Rider Nigo, am here to say that Ichigou was a good comrade who helped me fight against those that tried to take control of me. Ichigou… was not just a good comrade and partner, he was a good friend that showed me that we can defeat the evil and protect the innocent." He said, the civilians began to shed tears. Nigo moved aside as Decade in his Complete form went to the podium.

"I, Kamen Rider Decade, am here to tell you about the first Showa Rider. I too can understand how it felt to be nearly controlled by an evil organization, but remembering those times was something I did not want to remember," Decade spoke. "But I have gotten to know him as a fellow Rider, a sensei that I can learn from and relate to as a Kamen Rider. To me, he was a great Rider who knew what is best to save everyone."

He then moved aside as Gaim took stage. "I, Kamen Rider Gaim, am here to say my words about Showa Rider Ichigou. He was a great Rider that I have encountered in Zawame City. He was a man who has his beliefs to protect the people of the worlds. A man that gave me the title as a Kamen Rider. It was a true blessing and honor to be bestowed the title by him, my senpai you can say." He looked at the casket. "If I were to head into battle against my enemies, it would have been my friends and Ichigou himself by my side to end the fight. We were against each other at first until I showed the true meaning to him, showing that us Heisei Riders are like them, fellow Kamen Riders." Gaim moved aside to allow Cody in his Grateful armor and Axel in his Deep Specter armor to approach the podium.

Cody took a deep breath and spoke. "When my brother told me about him, I was in both awe and respect towards him. When he mentioned he was doing this alone, I was questioning him…" he took a deep breath. "But I was blinded not realize why he was doing this. I now understand why he does this… why he died against the enemy. He did it because it is what a Rider would do. To protect any form of innocent like to the very end, even if it means to risk your humanity and happiness…" he felt tears under his helmet. "I was stupid to not realize how much he has done for us all… and now I know… if it wasn't for him, us Riders wouldn't have exist. There would have been no safety… no life… no hope… no heroes..." he looked at the Riders and civilians. "Please… don't grieve for what happened to him, remember for who he is and what he fought for…" he moved aside to allow Deep Specter to speak the final words for Ichigou.

"Kamen Rider Ichigou was a man of legend, a man who gave us hope to fight," Deep Specter announced. "We lost not only a comrade or a friend but someone who was considered a part of the Kamen Rider family. Like my brother said, don't let his death make you grieve, let this man be a symbol, a symbol that we will not back down to fight, we will not give up on our goals to protect people… we will not be brought into despair from his death… all of us, us Kamen Riders, we will not stop and we will continue to fight and protect for justice! For peace! In the name of us Kamen Riders, we will not let his name be forgotten! Heroes may die… but their name and legends never die! Let his name be something to remember! A symbol of who we are as people! As Riders! As humanity itself! Don't let his name die in vain! Let his name be remembered as Kamen Rider Ichigou, the Rider of all Riders, the First Rider that gave humanity the hope to fight and protect!"

Many people, including several Huntsmen and Huntresses were there. Even Headmaster Ozpin, Ironwoods, Glynda, Winter and Qrow were there. Even Nexus of all people were in the crowd. All of their heads lowered. As well as the teams of the festival, along with RWBY, JNPR and SSSN.

"RIDERS!" Nigo spoke, as all of the Kamen Riders stood up and straighten their composure. "SOUND OFF! Nigou!"

"V3!"

"Riderman!"

"X!"

"Amazon!"

"Stronger!"

"Skyrider!"

"Super-1!"

"ZX!"

"Black!"

"Black RX!"

"Shin!"

"ZO!"

"J!"

"Kuuga!"

"Agito!"

"Ryuki!"

"Faiz!"

"Blade!"

"Hibiki!"

"Kabuto!"

"Den-O!"

"Kiva!"

"Decade!"

"W!"

"OOO!"

"Fourze!"

"Wizard!"

"Gaim!"

"Drive!"

"Ghost!/Specter!"

"Ex-Aid!"

"Ore wa, Kamen Rider!" They all shouted in unison. Soon, everyone in the area slowly began to place special flowers in the hole, on top of the Ichigou's casket until the last one gave the flower. Then each of the Riders slowly began to fill the hole up until it was done.

Nigou bowed before Decade motioned the Riders to move as they all began to head to their Rider Machines. Cody and Deep Specter approached theirs before glancing at their friends and loved ones.

"We will be back… we want to show Hongo our respects for what he has done for us…" Cody said.

"Take as much time as you need… Due to the damages, it will be awhile until the Vytal Festival is back up." Ozpin informed.

"RIDERS! Begin movement!" One by one, they drove away from the gravestone as everyone witness them drive away.

With the three teams along with Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow, they all approached the large gravestone, seeing the symbol and the statue of the hero.

"We never knew they all respect him…" Jaune muttered sadly.

"He's the reason they have their powers… In a way, he was the soul and power of being a Kamen Rider…" Ren noted.

"And the reason why there are heroes today…"

Ozpin couldn't help but agree. Hearing how one man ignited the legacy of the protectors of the world's.

"Even if he wasn't from this world. He will not be forgotten…" Ozpin said, turning to the other adults as they nodded.

"I'll do my best to try and make something for him in his honor. Though it may take awhile before the council let's it happen." Ironwoods stated. "Either a book or holovideo for him."

"Still… this is going to scare and worry a lot of people in Remnant, knowing about what happened and what they saw…." Winter noted.

"True but they know that won't happen…" Qrow glanced at the helmet of the fallen Rider. "Kid proved a point, he may have fallen but their legacy and name are never forgotten… they know that those other Riders will stand and not back down."

"But this does raise the question…" Qrow got out, gaining their attentions, "What will our enemies and the ' _Queen'_ think when they see the power they just received?"

"He raised a good point, seeing all those Riders, together they had power unimaginable as one…" Glynda agreed.

"We will just have to wait and see for now…." Ozpin said, walking back to the tower.

As they all left, the helmet's visors had a soft glow as the wind blew past it, the scarf flowing with the wind as a soft calming energy can be felt.

* * *

A/N: Alright minna! Another Chap done, a new Eyecon obtained! And a good chap in my eyes. ^^ First off, I am truly sorry for getting this late. This time, was due to it being Thanksgiving Week at my job, and this week has been way too busy for me to do anything. This was finished on Friday, but I was unable to publish it those past two days due to Thanksgiving right around the corner. So here it is...

Now, let's get the big thing out of the way... Ichigou's Death. I know that didn't happen in the movie, and many may hate me for this, but please hear me out. I wanted to have a way to add the Ichigou Damashii added that doesn't feel off or like that from the Rider Eyecon Special. I wanted to have Cody gain it through an honorable way, and Ichigou dying felt like it would've fit. So, this is the result of it.

And due to this, I can now work on the Ghost Story portion of this fic than Rwby's. Mostly cause I have neglected on it, and was drawn into a corner when I had it like this. So, to save myself and add more Chaps to this story, I had to force the festival on hold for now, to allow Ghost's events to pop up. :P

And for the reason why Axel obeyed to Ichigou and his wishes, was cause he knew that this was a mess Ichigou had to resolve, otherwise his death would feel pointless once Shocker was gone. And one reason he was trying to hammer that through Cody. Cody did know that the wishes of Ichigou should've been to uphold, but he didn't want him to suffer this fight alone, or die at their hands. He wanted Ichigou to finish Shocker and be put to rest in peace, instead of dying by them.

So, both of them were in the right and in the wrong, hence the reason for the small conflict here. And yeah, I know the people of Nova Shocker actually have names. But let's be serious, they weren't that interesting to begin with, hence why I didn't add their names. They were meant for just the conflict and the end of Shocker. And true, their are other worlds that could have Shocker in it, like the Shocker from Kamen Rider The First movie. But the OG Shocker group is fully gone, and I don't plan on bringing them back for later in this story.

Oh also, for those wondering why Cody can't use the Eyecon's anymore? Well, just in case I did forget to mention it, due the Ganmaizer returning, they are blocking his way to the Great Eye, to let him get his wish. and until they are all destroyed, he cannot access the wish anymore. And it will weaken him and quickly dwindle his hold in the Ore Eyecon.

And I shall try my best to get the next chap finished early as well.

Until then, later minna!

PS: This is going here, as well as the next Chap. but... This is getting tiredsome... So for all Guests reading this. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! If you have questions PLEASE either make an account here or on my Facebook page. It's truly annoying now where everyone believes I will answer their question when they're Guests. so please do one or the other, otherwise I will not add your reviews. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11: Intruder! Beacon's Red Sky?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 11: Intruder! Beacon's Red Sky?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Ganma Realm…._

 _Adel was on his throne, looking over the small trinket that was left after the end of his father. A faint smirk on his lips knowing that he now has full power over the realm. He soon stood up as he began to make his way into the prayer room, ready to ascend to his full potential._

 _But he quickly stopped as he turned, "Igor…. What do you want? I'm busy…" He frowned upon the mad scientist._

" _Forgive me but some of our agents discovered that those three traitors were spotted," He answered, referring to the Necrom Trio._

" _What? How?"_

" _I… wish I knew your highness…." He bowed in apology, "But seems they are targeting Ghost though…. They don't seem to bother with us at all." He informed._

 _His eyes narrowed upon this information. Who could have set the three traitors free and why are they after the same target as they are? This was troublesome indeed._

" _We need to hurry… should they have the same goal as us with the Great Eye, we need to be one step ahead…" He noted, turning to the scientist, "Increase productions in Remnant. We're moving to Coms Control now."_

" _As you wish," He bowed. "And one other thing…" He presented footage of what made Adel frown greatly. "It seems they aren't the only heroes, not just this world but coming from other 'Rider' Worlds."_

" _It matters not… Once the Great Eye is mine, they too will belong to my presence…." Adel staid, walking away and to the Prayer Room once more._

" _At once…. Your highness…." Igor bowed, knowing what to do._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

A few days has gone by since the fall of a great hero, the first Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigou. Word began to spread of how many Riders they saw on that day. They never knew there were that many Riders. Being from the Primary Riders and the Secondary Riders. Even more how some were wearing identical armor, that being Riders from Tsukasa's world.

Right now, many Riders were under the DL, all in one area within Vale. It was the Hikari Studio, only the fact that under it was a secret base for all Riders, those from or not from Remnant. Many Riders were talking to one another, even some who were given the same power.

Cody and Axel were in one corner of the place as they were eating breakfast. They chose to stay in the secret base for the next few days since Ichigou's death. Cody was staring at all the Riders, even seeing Jacob talking to, and surprisingly, another Drive who was also a police officer.

"Who knew that there were similar Riders in Tsukasa's world…" Cody observed.

"Your reaction is good as mine," Axel replied.

"I… wonder… Is there one for us?" Cody asked, turning to his brother.

Axel pondered. "It does make me curious."

"More like, is there any of them, like you two?"

The two riders turned to see Emu there, a soft smile on his face as he sits down.

"You mean… we're the first?" Cody questioned.

"Yup! So far, we haven't found any other rider quite like you two or me…. Yet." He smiled at them. "But it is cool to see some Riders with identical power."

"So, how is everything on your end in Vale?" Axel asked.

"It's been a bit tough but hey, I finish the game with no continues," Emu said proudly before it faltered slightly. "But… it is still sad… you know, after what happened."

"I know….. I… kinda wish I could've done something…." Cody frowned, taking out the new Ichigou Eyecon, "But… why was I chosen to have this power? I only argued and tried to ignore his wishes…."

"Because he saw something in you that some of us can see," They turned their heads to see Nigou without his armor.

"He…. did?"

The first secondary rider nodded, "I've been Ichigou's friend and partner for decades and decades…. But I never questioned his results or decisions." He pointed to the Eyecon, "He must've saw the strife, ability and potential you show, Cody-san. This was his way to say 'Remain strong, Rider. You will have your peace just as I have found mine'."

Cody stared at the Eyecon before Nigou placed his hand on his shoulder. "Never think your last life is useless, consider it as a final run to give everything you had to the very end. Fight to the very end." He stated. Cody slowly nodded before the Second Rider walked away.

Axel glanced at his brother until his Scroll lit up, making him glance at the message, from Alan.

' _Found her'_

His eyes narrowed before replying the message and looked at Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, I am gonna head out for a bit." He said to the World Rider.

"Alright, be careful," He said. Ever since news broke about the Riders, people have been wondering who they were exactly. Even the Council wanted to know about the Riders since there was such a large number of them that they didn't even know about.

"I'll join you bro-" Cody was about to join him, only to be stopped.

"Let him be, Cody-san," He looked at the Baron. "He has to do something on his own."

Cody frowned but nodded as he sat down, only to gain a call from Yang. The young rider smiled as he picked it up, "Hey Yang." He answered her.

" _How's everything…?"_

"It's… been okay. The last couple of days we have been with the Riders. Some of us were sparring and such. You know, kinda like a chat between comrades." He replied.

" _Heh, sounds like a blast. Think you're free now?"_

He glanced at the Riders that were talking to one another. "Well, I will be able to. After that, maybe I can introduce you to the other Riders?"

" _Sounds like a date. I'll be there soon."_

Cody smiled, nodding as he closed his scroll, a happy sigh escaping his lips, but upon looking back, he now noticed many of the Riders, looking at him, either with a chuckle or a smirk. Seeing this made Cody look away in embarrassment.

"So, seems the newbie does have a certain gal in his mitts?" Tsukasa chuckled. "Think you guys got any advice for him?"

"I have-" The blue Imagin, Urataros, was smacked at the back of his head.

"Nobody wants to hear your perverted thoughts, Turtle Bastard!" The red Imagin, Momotaros scoffed.

"Does she like music?" The original Kiva, also known as Wataru asked.

"Heh… she is kinda like a party girl…" Cody said, scratching his head.

"Obba-chan once said this, 'One girl's presence can make any man fall under her whim, but the one who shares their love is rare.'" The original Kabuto, Tendou asked, finishing his own plate of food before striking a pose.

"Uh…. and that means?" Cody asked, confused.

"Basically what he's saying kohai, is that just being with Yang is all you need to make her and yourself happy…" Shotaro translated.

Cody smiled, nodding before he got up to meet with her, though upon leaving the room Tsukasa turned with a sly smirk, "I'm surprised that he already found someone this early. Even if I came here first, a first year already finding his dream girl is rare. Even Gentaro had to wait till Junior Year before he met that space-blob girl."

"O-Oi!" The space rider huffed in annoyance but with a soft blush.

* * *

Axel was in full gear as he was already finished maintaining Excalibur. He glanced at the sword before he took a deep breath. Next to him was Alan who was already prepared as well. "Where is she exactly?" He asked.

"From what I know, master, she is in that warehouse. The Eyecons I used showed she has been keeping herself away from others. Her view of the world…" He frowned. "I rather kill her for what she sees the world as, even more…" He glanced at Axel. "She seems to be a leader of a group."

"The White Fang? I thought Adam was the one in charge."

Alan shook his head, "No…. of Bandits…."

Axel's hand twitched for a moment. Recalled old tales of bandits during the old times, a certain group of bandits being the most infamous of all. Arthur himself once lead his organization to stop them. They were successful but it didn't stop the remnants of that group to continue on with what they do.

"Them again…" He muttered.

"Master?"

"I'll explain later, Alan…" He said, "Right now, we confront her."

Alan nodded before the two made their way to the warehouse as the two used their lessons as they surround the place. Alan used an Eyecon, pressing it before it floated to the window to see inside. He could 'see' the woman grabbing her sword, as if she was preparing for departure.

' _Now!'_ Axel shouted through the Scroll.

The two rider burst through the door, seeing several bandits there, the only strange thing is that they were still moving around, like if they weren't even there.

"Master?" Alan glanced at Axel.

Axel turned to see the masked woman walking towards them, but he only swung his fist, seeing it go right through her before everything began to become fuzzy before disappearing, showing a very ruined hideout instead of the classy room the saw before.

Axel stared at the room as he slowly went to the center of the room. He closed his eyes before he quickly unsheathed Excalibur, blocking a red odachi. He opened his eyes, greeted with the Grimm mask of the woman.

"Figured you two would be following me… So, made this little trick along with this fight." She answered.

"Says the one who leads the very bandits my ancestor thought to took down."

"My, my, aren't you the naughty boy, spying on another girl while taking care of that witch of a Schnee."

"I know who _you_ are," Axel frowned. " _Raven Brawen._ Yang Xaio Long's biological mother."

"And I know you…. Axel Saber. Last descendant of the Saber Clan… as well as the Blue Devil or I should say…. Devil Of The Abyss…." She smirked under her mask.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he quickly blocks the next attack, the gold blade locked against the blood red blade. "Alan, now!" The woman quickly looked up as she avoided an anti-matter attack by a hair. She raised her head to see Alan in his Necrom armor as spears surrounded him, either protecting him, or pointed at her.

She simply scoffed, sheathing her blade as the roulette of different blades spin before stopping at a silver blade, pulling it out of her sheath as the blood red blade was now silver with vines on it.

Axel took notice, realizing the device must have the capability to change the power of the blade she uses. "Alan, remain on the air," He advised.

"As if he could with this…" She said, stabbing it once in the ground as silver lines flowed towards the prince, and upon reaching him vines of light flow out, wrapping around him before she made a swing, making the vines pour energy into the rider as sparks began to cast off from it.

"Alan!" He quickly summoned his Semblance as rushed towards the masked woman, causing her to stop the attack, two blades meeting one as Axel began to push further and further as the chains in his forearm glowed, ready to restrain her.

"Not bad…. But still not as good as your old man…" She stated, she then gripped his collar, flinging him into the anti-matter barrier, Alan made for himself.

Axel cringed from the impact before getting up and wiped away the minor blood. He made the Ghost Driver form around his waist before pressing the Deep Specter Eyecon, placing it into the Ghost Driver.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_

 _ **EYE!**_

"Oh? Plan on being this serious to a little girl, like myself?" She joked, sheathing her blade once more. She quickly unsheathed it, only for the Damashii to protect him as the flames surrounded the Rider.

 _ **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER…**_

 _ **GET, GO! KAKUGO! GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

Now in his Deep Specter form, he lowered the hoodie as the Excalibur changed to the form to match the armor while his Semblance remained active. He took a few steps forward before he rushed towards her as he brought down both blades at her, the amount of force creating a shockwave but it didn't stop him as the chains fully glowed and unwrapped his arms before they immediately shot towards her as she saw the first set grabbing her arm that held the blade. Just as she was about to cut the chain off, the second set got her other arm before tying the arms together, allowing Axel to sweep her off the ground, her back landing on the ground but he didn't stop as he pointed his blade at her while Alan coughed, now free as he stood by his master while he slowly reached for her weapon.

"Now… I am gonna give you one chance," Deep Specter warned, the woman swore she heard a growl from the Ghost Driver. "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do. As much as I wanted to finish what King Arthur wanted, your daughter deserves to see her mother. You may have saved her once but she deserves a better explanation."

"My, my…. You sure have some pride if you think you're even on my own league…." She chuckled, "Didn't Qrow warn you two, not to fight me?"

"We are aware," Alan frowned.

"Then is seems… you two need to learn…" She said…. Now behind the two riders?!

Deep Specter quickly tried to block but was kicked back while Alan tossed the odachi to his master so he can summon his spears to block the incoming kicks. As much as Alan wants to get revenge for her harming his master, he was conflicted whether to poison her with his Semblance.

"This is for angering me…." She said, striking Alan in the chest, causing sparks to bleed off of the armor before being forced out of his armor.

Alan groaned as the woman planted her foot on him. Despite the chains keeping her restrained, she was still capable to fight. Alan had the urge to kill her on the spot with his Semblance but he knew his master wouldn't approve the killing method.

She then turned towards Deep Specter, the rider only seeing the red tint inside the mask as she slowly walked towards him, the chains quickly breaking apart as she got closer to the rider. And this feeling felt too close to the Grimm, and one certain type came to his mind from this encounter.

The Rider gritted his teeth as he slowly got up as he raised Excalibur.

"Better luck next time, kid…" She said, behind him once more.

The Rider managed to gather some of the energy before swinging it back, forcing her to brace for it as an explosion occurred from it. He panted as he swiped the smoke away, only to see fragments of the mask, even the minor signs of blood. "Damn it…" He gritted his teeth under his helmet, feeling exhaustion washing over him upon using it. "She got away…"

"But we have some proof we were able to put up a fight…" Alan groaned, picking up the fragments of the mask.

"Alan…. I don't think she was even close to getting serious…." Axel growled, "Qrow was right…. We aren't ready to fight her yet for these answers…."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I am gonna continue to harness the power of the Abyss…. By then, I will have a chance…" He glanced at the small blood. "And I am gonna finish where we left off."

"And…. what about Yang and Cody?"

"Yang needs to know…" He sighed. "Cody… I don't think it's time for him to know just yet… imagine learning that his girlfriend's mother is a leader of a group of bandits who kill?"

"I…. understand master…." Alan nodded, helping him up as they head back to the base to recuperate.

Axel stared at the broken half of the mask from the woman. Turning it over, he was able to tell that the Grimm masks were indeed a way of intimidation. Like Adam, like Raven… He stared at the mask a bit more before placing it in his pocket.

* * *

The new day arose as Yang, along with Cody began to make their way to the Atlas Communication Tower's Connection Room, though he was confused as to, why here of all places.

"Mind telling me again…. Why are we heading to this communication's area of the tower? Feels kinda dull…" Cody asked. "What else is there to learn about it? It's just a tower that allows us to talk from anywhere…"

"True," She shrugged, "But I was planning on contacting my dad."

"Er… what?" He blinked, wanting to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"You heard me, Cody" She sighed, "I… finally decide to tell him about you…"

He gulped. When Qrow found out about him and Yang, it didn't end well. It makes him wonder what her dad of all people will do to him!

"Uh… A-Are you sure telling your dad is right, Yang?" He questioned.

"Yeah," She noticed an outline next to her then noticed Cody rapidly pressing the button of the elevator to go back down. She crossed her arms before marching up to him. With Cody, the moment the elevator doors opened, he was about to enter but a certain hand grabbed him from the back of his shirt, preventing him from 'escaping'.

"Don't even try it… We're talking to dad right now. It's either this, or we take a trip to patch to meet him. Your call, either through video, or in person." She informed him.

Hearing this made Cody weigh his options. Either in video where he won't expect a punch or two but probably in the future or in person where he will get it right then and there on the spot. "I-I think video sounds better."

"Good choice." She nodded, as the two made their way back to the communications room, only to find a few Atlas Paladin's standing there. "Uh…. hello?"

The robot flinched before turning to her, " **Hello Beacon Student. I'm sorry, but all Terminals are in use as of now. Please come back later, if you want to make a call."** The robot said to them, surprising the two as they know that the Terminals are never that busy.

"Seriously?" Yang questioned. "They aren't that busy at this time of day."

" **Please come back later, if you want to make a call."** The drone repeated before they returned to their position.

"This… is odd…" Cody frowned, "Hold on.. I'm going to check it out." He said, as he began to walk towards the door, ready to phase through it, but oddly enough upon contact, a surge of electricity poured through, tossing him back and away from the door.

"You alright?" Yang kneeled down.

"Hurts… but…. That shouldn't have happened." He cringed, "There's some kind of barrier surrounding the Terminals…."

"What?" She blinked, turning to the door. "Shouldn't you be able to phase through it easily?"

"That is what I'm wondering…" he pondered. "The only people capable of this…"

"The Ganma…" She got out.

Cody nodded as he gripped her hand, "We need to go… now…" He said, as the two began to make their way out of the Communications Tower, only to be stopped by a few more Knights. "Uh… sorry but we need to go back to school now…"

" **We need for you two to come with us….. Lord Igor demands your presence….."** The Knight said to them.

"Cody…" Yang whispered. "How can they…"

"The only Ganma I can think of is that Ganma I defeated the first time. That Planet Ganma."

"Cody…. You need to run and get the other's…." Yang whispered.

"I'm not leaving you Yang."

"I know. But I can handle these tin cans, easily. You need to go and get help… This plan they have needs more than just us to take care of it…." Yang said, squeezing his hand slightly. He was hesitant at first before he slowly nodded.

She winked before she charged ahead, striking the two knights down, giving her boyfriend some time to race out of the tower. She then got back up, as she began to pummel the onslaughts of Paladin Knights that began to approach her.

"Come on already! If this is the best you got, then you're an even more pathetic scientist that I've ever seen!" Yang taunted out loud.

From the control center of the Tower, Igor watched through the camera feed, his eye twitching in annoyance from her taunts as the blonde huntress easily destroys the robots with ease.

"As much as her death would please me… this witch and her lover needs to be stopped…" He turned to a few Ganma Knights, "Bring them both here… Before Ghost tells his brother about our plan…" He ordered them.

The Ganma Knights nodded, walking out and towards the blonde Huntress, while two more raced off after Cody.

* * *

At the Saber Mansion, Axel was in his study, resting and chewing on some sweets Weiss brought him, while the Heiress was petting Zwei who joined them. A soft smile on her face as she plays with the small corgi.

"You sure like pets, don't you?" Axel smiled, turning to her.

"I never had a pet back at Atlas," she admitted.

"Really?" Axel looked at her.

"Father…. Wouldn't let me near one…. Kept saying it's nothing but filth and vermin… And that I should stay away from them…." She frowned, her head lowered slightly, only for Zwei to lick her cheek, cheering her up again.

Axel's eyes soften upon this but he was also angered. Her father was more than strict. "Your father… he sounds like he only cares about the fate of the company."

"More than you can imagine…."

"At least you will be away from him soon," he smiled.

"True…. And as well as where my destiny lies." She said, kissing his cheek, "And I do hope you stop getting into fights with the Ganma… I don't like seeing you come home, injured."

He chuckled nervously knowing that he sometimes returns with injuries. Either from the Ganma or his nightly fights against the White Fang or the criminals. "I know but it often happens." He answered. "Besides it's not much like last time."

Weiss frowned, pinching his cheeks until they turn red, "I don't care. You being hurt makes me worry…"

"Owowowowow!" Axel cringed. "Can you please let go, Weiss?"

"Fine… but you owe me." She said, releasing her grip.

"What would it be this time?" He asked, rubbing his cheek to ease off the pain. "Another date?" He guessed.

"A-Actually….. A… dance…." She said with a blush.

He blinked, rather surprised from her suggestion. "A dance?" He pondered before a small formed on his lips. "I don't mind that at all." He stood up from his desk before approached her, his hand out of her. "Shall we?"

She smiled, nodding as she took his hand and stood up, slowly began to dance with him as she laid her head on his shoulder. The two danced before stopping, Weiss looking at Axel as she is about to lean in….. Until Cody busted through the room, causing her to move away.

"What is it now, Cody!?" Weiss asked, upset that he ruined her moment with Axel.

"I-Igor! Atlas Communications Tower! Evil Plan!" He panted out, exhausted from his run, as he tried to tell them as much as he could.

"Er-what?"

"Cody is saying that Igor has control of the CCT, up to no good," Axel frowned. "We have to go there before they continue with their plan." He looked at Weiss. "I have to go help him."

"I'm coming too." She said, crossing her arms, "They're making a mock of Atlas and I won't stand for it."

Axel nodded before the three quickly rushed to the CCT to stop Igor.

* * *

 _At the central command of the Atlas Tower, Igor watched as the Ganma's restrained Yang, though it took them too long before he had to give them Parka Ghosts in order to match her strength._

" _And here I thought the two traitors and Ghost were an annoyance…" He groaned, walking towards her as he looks over the huntress, "But none the less, you will be a valuable experiment…. Your strength is one I have barely seen…. Sides from the Ganmaizers."_

" _I learn from the best to stop freaks like you," she countered. "Especially able to stop you on the spot."_

" _Hmph…. Well… matters not. In the end, you and your world will bow down to Lord Adel…" Igor smirked. "Now… let us see, what a Ganma can do with your power?" He said, lifting up an Eyecon._

* * *

"So, how are we going to get in there?" Cody whispered. The trio sat out as they watched several hacked paladin's, as well as Ganma roamed the area, each one heavily armed. "There's too many, and I can't phase through. Any ideas, bro?" He saw Axel's hands clenched. "Bro?"

"They are actually gonna start it… Igor you bastard…" he growled.

"Start what? Axel, do you know what's going on?" Cody asked him.

Axel lowered his head. "Back when I worked for them, not only I lead a squad to scout the world but… to also pinpoint places to cause Red Sky."

"Red Sky? Axel…. What are you getting at?" Cody frowned at him.

"Red Sky was an event they planned on doing years ago… turning an entire city into nothing but an atmosphere that the Ganma could thrive more easily."

"But… isn't that place deadly to humans and Faunus?" Weiss questioned.

"Most…" he sighed. "I was lucky due to my Semblance…"

"And… Luna?"

"She couldn't since her Semblance isn't like mine." He frowned, "And should it be released here, who knows what it could do…"

"We need to get in…." Cody turned to them, "Yang is still in there…. And who knows what it could do to her, being that close."

"Weiss, go and warn Ozpin about the situation."

"I'm not leaving. Since this is Atlas tech, I know what to do, to fix it." She turns to him, "I know more than you do about this system since my sister is friends with one of the people who helped make it. I'm staying."

"I can send a message to Alan and the others, asking for them to tell Ozpin." Cody said, holding up his scroll.

"Cody you will help Weiss with the tech." He informed.

"What about you?"

Axel brought out his Semblance and Deep Specter Eyecon. "I'm gonna prevent the Red Sky from starting. I know how it starts and goes."

"Then Weiss and I will head to find Yang and the control room to fix whatever they did." Cody offered.

"Alright just be careful. I have a feeling that Igor wants the Red Sly to begin." He looked at the top. "And I'm gonna make sure he pays for the hell he put me through."

"Just be careful…" Weiss said to him. He nodded before the three rushed towards the CCT.

With Cody and Weiss, the latter summoning gold glyphs that surrounded the two Knights before it unleashed a few shards, destroying them.

"You're getting better with those golden glyphs, Weiss." Cody complimented.

"I never was able to use those kind of glyphs since-" she then trailed off and blushed realizing when.

"Since Axel saved you again at the White Fang and Javel, right?" He grinned at her.

"Not that…"

"Then when?"

"I-Its none of your business!" She said, flustered. "Let's focus on the situation right now!"

"Right, right…." He nodded, "Any way to get to the top floor? That's where I last saw Yang…"

"The elevator," she gestured to the said machine.

"Oh, right."

But upon reaching the doors for the elevator, they opened up to reveal Yang standing there, as if she was waiting for them.

"Yang!" He felt relief. "Thank goodness you are okay."

She remained silent, her bagns over her eyes before she got out of the elevator, only waiting for it to close and head back up to the control room, as she stood in front of them, remaining quite to the two.

"Wait… we need to head up there Yang. Weiss knows how to fix-" He was silenced as he was struck by her, and sent into the metal wall behind them, denting from the impact. Yang just grinned as her Ember Celica's formed before she began to fire at Weiss next.

The heiress brought up another golden glyph, the blasts hitting it. Yang frowned as she tried more and more but each shot was useless. "Yang, what is with-" she swore she saw a glow behind her lilac eyes. She recalled what Axel said about what the Ganma can do.

"Cody! She's being possessed by a Ganma!" Weiss shouted.

"What?!" He growled, "Weiss…. Leave this to me…" He said, holding up Boost as he clicked on it, "You need to fix the Tower before any of it starts."

"No way..."

"Weiss…." Cody turned to her, "Yang is my girlfriend, and asides from Axel, I'm the only one who can handle her power…."

"You are gonna need someone to provide you defensive tactics." She argued. "She is also my teammate, Cody."

"Weiss…. If you don't get the systems fixed, Axel may not make it in time to stop the Red Sky. You need to go to it, now." Cody said to her, "Please…. I don't like this anymore than you do, but if you're out of commision, then we will lose."

"I said no Cody. She's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt." Weiss denied.

Cody sighed softly, "Fine… But we need to hurry this quick. Henshin!"

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST!**_

Cody quickly donned on his Boost armor as his fist clashed against Yang's, pushing them back as they continued their fist fight. Whatever Eyecon or Ganma is controlling Yang, it must've known how to fight well.

* * *

Axel, in his Deep Specter armor, continued to fight his way up to the top. He thruster his blade into another Ganma before pulling away to avoid an attack. He grabbed its neck. Elite tossing it over the railing of the stairs, falling to its death while the Rider continued to fight his way up.

He lost count to how many Ganma he already defeated as he fights. Approaching the top floor, he was greeted with Igor who took notice of him, the mad scientist now furious. "Must you always ruin the best experiments?"

"I am stopping the Red Sky, Igor," he pointed his Semblance at him. "And we are gonna finish what we started."

Igor cracked his neck as he placed his Proto Mega U-Loader onto his wrist. "Then let us _End_ it then." He said, pressing the Ganma Eyecon. "But this time, I've obtained the ultimate Eyecon… I wonder how Arthur would react, knowing that I have Mordred within this one?"

 _ **LOADING...**_

Deep Specter kept calm but he slowly unsheathed Excalibur, now wielding both blades as the two fighters circling each other.

" _ **Just like recruitment day isn't it?"**_

"Only this time, I am not gonna give up."

" _ **Maybe so…. Though, I wonder what your brother will think, once he sees his beloved? She was strong until that Eyecon overtook her."**_

Deep Specter clenched the blades as he growled and the two stopped walking as the clock ticked. Ever so softly as it felt like it echoed in their ears. When it reached the 12, the two finally rushed towards each other, their weapons clashed as sparks bleed off from the clash.

The Rider spun around as he elbowed the mad scientist's back before kicking him, sending him stumbling forward. Igor growled before the two clashed back and forth, their weapons hitting each other as a minor shockwave was formed from each hit.

" _ **You certainly have learned, Saber. Why haven't you ever thought of returning to your position as a commander? I'm sure Adel wouldn't mind having you under his thrall once more."**_

Deep Specter frowned under his helmet, "I am _never_ going back to that twisted realm, Igor. My position is being a Kamen Rider, to stop you all from harming."

" _ **Pity…. Then this will be your last breath."**_ Igor scoffed, drawing out a black blade as the two clashed once more.

The scientist forced the Rider of the defensive, swiping at every angle possible as speaks castes off. It was going further and further as Igor was in amusement.

" _ **I will get the great Eyecon that has been locked away! I will be the one to create the world for all Ganma!"**_ He laughed as he pushed him further and further.

Deep Specter growled in anger as the blades clashed more, the Rider struggling from the amount of force. The device on the console glowing as the sky outside was flashing brief colors of red.

" _ **Once you are gone, no one else will be able to survive in this world!"**_

* * *

At Beacon, everyone was trying to be prepared for evacuation due to what Alan told the headmasters. He glanced at the sky and saw brief glimpses of the blood red color. "We have to hurry…" he gritted. Even though he spend his time in the realm, he knew no one else in this planet will be able to survive, not even Grimm.

"Everyone keep moving!" Alan advised.

"Alan, what is happening to the sky?" Ruby asked, nervous and worried.

"The atmosphere is slowly changing… the Red Sky is nearly done before it becomes an atmosphere for the Ganma." He answers grimly. "No one else, and I mean human, Faunus, and Grimm won't survive once the sky is in its blood red color."

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Ruby asked him, slightly scared as she gripped his hand.

"I know Cody and my master…" he looked at her. "They will prevent it before it even finishes."

"They better… otherwise we all lose…." Blake said, looking at the blood red cloud.

* * *

With Cody and Weiss, they continued to fight against Yang as the brawler was slowly losing energy from the continuous fighting. Even Cody and Weiss were too.

"We… have to go one more… round…" Cody panted.

"But…. will… it be enough? I'm almost empty…" Weiss panted as they saw a faint glow overcoming Yang as she tood back up, full of energy once more.

Cody tried to think of something until he remembered something. "Wait… that's it!"

"What?"

"The Eye Seal!" He looked at Weiss. "Bro said that the Ganma come out of the host either by a Luminary Eyecon of interest or by an Eye Seal! Weiss, use a Glyph and keep her in place."

Weiss nodded before producing another glyph as it formed under Yang who took notice before the ice got hold. "Now, Cody!"

He waved his arm to make the Eye Seal, as it passed through Yang, forcing the Eyecon out of her body as it made the form of someone else. It looked human but had the black royal attire and a headband as he smirked.

"About time… I was getting cramped in there…" He smirked.

"What?"

"Igor figured you would expel an eyecon… so he called upon me instead." He turned to the now unconscious Yang. "But I admit, using her body was enjoyable."

"Who are you, you don't look like the other Ganma," Cody demanded. "You have the same attire like Igor's, Javel's, and Adel's."

"One of the few elite Ganma," he introduced himself. "Much like that traitorous commander and murderous prince who works for you." He spat in venom on the last statement.

"Shut up….." Cody demanded, his fist clenching tightly.

"Don't you dare mock Axel and Alan!" Weiss growled.

"The two who showed promise betrayed our kind! The entire kingdom of the Ganma Order!" The Dark spirit countered. "Working for you weak humans and Faunus! They should have never left their positions and stayed with us than with you beings."

Cody was about to attack before noticing Yang slowly getting up as the Ganma continued to mock. "Hehe…" Cody chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Me," the Ganma quickly looked back, only to be sent flying through the wall, out of their sights.

Cody rushed over to help Yang lean on him from what happened, "I'm sorry that happened to you Yang…" The rider frowned, holding onto her as he looked up at Weiss, "Go… We'll be fine."

She nodded as she went to the elevator to head to the control room. Cody looks out the window to see the sky slowly becoming red. ' _Come on bro…'_

* * *

Deep Specter and Igor were breathing heavily as the main communication room was slowly surrounded in red smoke due to the machine.

The Rider was not showing it but he was becoming exhausted of energy but he chose to fight to his last breath while Igor was the same.

" _ **Give up… yet…?"**_

"No…" he said. "I am not giving up."

" _ **Heh, spite the fact you too are running on empty…. Guess I was right and that this new power can clash against your abomination Eyecon. The Abyss should have never been in the hands of a human."**_

Deep Specter got into his stance as blood slowly leaked from under his helmet while Igor got into his stance as well. "Let's end this."

" _ **Indeed."**_

The two rushed at each other as Igor swings his blade down at the Rider who quickly blocked it before striking the mad scientist across the chest, sparks casting off of him.

The Ganma rolled across the ground and coughed before glaring at the Saber. " _ **Die!"**_ He rushed towards him as the Rider blocked the attack while the Ganma got through a few of his attacks. Upon the next attack, Igor thrusts the blade into Deep Specter's shoulder, piercing through it.

"GAAH!" He screamed as he stumbled, the sword still embedded in his shoulder.

" _ **Just like old times, Saber!"**_ Igor laughed, kicking him across the side. " _ **It's always been like this for you. Pain for power! Power to take down everything in your way!"**_

He lifted up Deep Specter and slammed his head to the wall. " _ **The crying child you once were, now a soldier who once had everything! Command! Leadership!"**_ He tossed him aside. " _ **And you threw it all away! And for what? Freedom? Love?"**_ He kicked the young Saber's chest once more. " _ **It is nothing! What makes it**_ **so** _**important to you?! What makes you think you can be strong after all you have done after betraying the Order?! This world will be nothing when the sky is a place for us to live in!"**_

"Everything.."

Igor looked at the Rider who slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Freedom, love were one of the few things I wanted… but eventually I learned more than that." He raised his bloody helmet at the mad man. "I may have committed sins, the blood I spilled but I have gained more than simple power. I have a family! I have friends! I have girl I love with my own soul!"

His body was surrounded in a shining blue aura. "I will fight off the darkness for I am a Saber! The first Saber of Sins!" He grabbed Excalibur with his left hand as it flowed with blue energy. He charged towards the mad scientist as he was now on the offensive, finally fighting back against the man who put him through everything as a child.

With a single swing, the blade shattered that Igor held as Deep Specter slashed the scientist. He screamed in pain as sparks and black blood pooled out from the wound as Igor pushed the other blade deep into his shoulder, only to see it did nothing.

" _ **W-What have you become?!"**_

"I told you, a Saber of Sins," he thrusts his blade, piercing through Igor as the latter gasped as they were close to each other. "And you will burn for everything you and those you ordered did to me." He twisted the blade.

" _ **Hehe…. Y-You will still fail Saber…. You won't make it in time… to stop the Red Sky from stop-"**_

The console beeped, as power began to shut down the room as the red smoke was vanishing. "You were saying?" As Weiss stood there with a smirk.

" _ **N-No…"**_

Deep Specter used the holy blade's power as golden blue light began to form around Igor. "Go to hell." He said.

Igor's body vanished into motes of blue light, slowly vanishing as the Rider slowly fell to his knees and everything around him went dark as Weiss called out to him.

* * *

Cody and Yang were being tended by Atlas officers, being patched up as their friends were their. "Any luck with the elevator…?" Ruby asked.

"They are-" they heard the elevator finally open as some of the Atlas soldiers aimed but were greeted with Weiss frantically carrying Deep Specter as they saw how damaged he was, even the sword that was in his shoulder and the blood on him. "Bro!" He rushed over to Weiss as he helps her. "What happened?"

"He fought Igor, b-but Axel's badly hurt!" She said in tears.

"Where is that bastard!?"

"Dead…" They saw Deep Specter slowly lift his head. "I… killed him for good… he… deserved it after what he… and those soldiers of his did to me… in the past…"

"Axel…." Cody got out, he then turned to the Atlas soldiers. "Can we get some help over here?!"

They looked at each other before motioning some help as they brought a stretcher as Cody and Yang set him on it. "We have to remove that blade, bro." Cody said, nervously.

The Rider glanced at the black blade in his shoulder and nodded. "Do it…" he turned away. Cody nodded, gripping the blade and quickly pulling it out of him, only to have Axel quickly be forced back to normal and pass out from the wound and blood loss.

The Atlas soldiers quickly got to work in order to stabilize him, as well as patch the wound as quickly as they can before it gets worse.

"We will take him to the local hospital," one of them said. Cody nodded as they left while the young Rider glanced at the black blade.

"I think master would prefer to have that blade as a trophy…" he turned to see Alan. "After everything Igor did to him… it's fair he takes that blade as a reminder to his victory of the 10 years he put him through…"

"Think you can do that, Alan? We've… kinda had enough for today…." Cody asked, handing him the blade.

He nodded and got hold. "I think we should see him." He advised. "He needs his friends and family to be there for him."

"I know… Sides, Yang and I are also tasked to head to the hospital for any internal injuries." He said, looking back at her as the doctor help take her to get patched up. "Just.. what does an Eyecon do when they enter a human host?"

"It controls them… they see what the host sees," Alan said grimly. "Like any spirit would do."

They all went to the hospital as Cody and Yang luckily didn't suffer any major internal injuries. So after finally getting patched up, they all, including his parents went to see Axel.

When they made it to the assigned room, they saw him finally awake but from his right shoulder to his arm was wrapped in bandages. "Hey you guys…" he smiled weakly.

"You jerk…" Weiss said, sitting there as she grips her dress, "You promise you would stop getting hurt…" She said, tears in her eyes.

He lowered his head, "I know… but what's done is done…" he gently placed his hand on the bandages but not much since he still felt weak from loss of energy and blood. "He's gone… he's finally gone…" they noticed some tears in his eyes. "After everything he has done to me… he is finally dead… I finally…"

"Finally what?"

"I finally feel like I am... free from all that happened to me…" more tears spilled from his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, it was tears of the feeling of true freedom. They didn't blame him either. After all that happened to him, he finally had the freedom he deserved from the cursed nightmares he suffered, the pain of what they did to him.

Weiss sighed before she gently hugged him, handing him something soft to eat and drink while he recovers. Even Luna was there helping out too.

"Master," Axel looked at Alan who handed the Saber the black blade. Only it was put into a sheath that was black with blue trimmings. The Rider used his left arm to grab it. "I made a sheath for it as well as redesigned the hilt and carved something into the blade."

Axel slowly unsheathed the black blade, seeing its shape more clearly. It was a mix to that of a katana but had the guard of a long sword. The handle was black with wrappings that look tattered. On the blade were gold letters that said 'Thus Freedom is born from the Soul'.

He smirked slightly before placing the katana blade into the sheath and handed it to Weiss.

"I.. think we should let them be…" Cody offered to the others. "He deserves a good rest from all of this…"

The others nodded before leaving the room. As the night brewed on, Axel was fast asleep as he rested on the bed. Weiss and Luna watched over him as they stayed there until he was ready to be brought home.

"I….. I wish that he would stop being at death's door, Luna…." Weiss said to her, "I'm… I'm scared I'll lose him…"

"I know… but now, Axel finally felt alive after finally killing Igor." Luna responded.

"Maybe.. He can finally move on?" Weiss turned to her.

"I'm sure he will be able to," She smiled. "After all, he finally has the freedom he searched for after 10 years."

Weiss nodded, understanding as she looked down at the new blade that Axel obtained, "Luna… Think it's possible we can hang out sometime?" She smiled at her.

Luna blinked before she smiled, "That sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

 _Inside a tube, bits and motes of light formed inside before quickly resembling and forming into Igor. He gasped and yelled in severe pain before he looked around, only seeing the Dark Nercom's there, along with Argos._

" _Argos..? How are you still alive…?" He got out._

" _Hello Igor…" He grinned, "I'm afraid, you're not quite done…." He waved his finger, "And… to answer your question…" He soon lifted up the Eyecon he knew all too well, one he and Edith first made long ago._

" _So it was you who stole it…"_

" _More like…. Embraced it." He chuckled, "I need you to listen now, Igor. You are to return to the Ganma Realm, but this time, under 'my' reign. You are now going to help me gain The Ultimate Eyecon… 'Exceed'..."_

" _That Eyecon was suppose to be only rumors… stories before my time."_

" _Oh…. It is real Igor…. I saw it while in the Abyss…." He chuckled, "And if you do your part, you too can see it."_

 _His eyes lit up. An opportunity to see the mythical Eyecon? This was considered a true opportunity to take! "I-If it means to study it then yes!"_

" _Excellent…. Now… listen closely so you don't forget this…" Argos grinned, telling the scientist of the plan, as well as the outcome they both desire._

* * *

A/N: Almost late, but it's done! Phew.. Sorry about that minna. We had some minor problems due to the fact of Thanksgiving and work problems from that. :P But yeah, this is done, as well as new ideas and stuff. :3

First off is Igor's death/revival. As some of you already know, Axel was put into intense pain during his time in the Ganma Realm, with Igor being the center of it all. Not Adel, or the others. But Igor, hence his death. But in order to keep the Ghost story going, I thought it would be nice to do this, have him killed then brought back by Argos. As well as giving Axel some peace. Will he find out about it? In time. But for now, he believes Igor is gone for good.

As for the 'Red Sky', as shown in Ghost, the Plane Ganma makes red mist that allows Ganma to fully thrive anywhere. So, I decided it would be better as a device that pumped it into the sky. Hence why earlier in Vol 2, we showed that him taking over a certain area. Though, while the tower is now free of Ganma, the stuff that Igor did earlier still lingers. :3

Oh, and yes, that Ganma that Yang struck was in deed, Gyro. Wanted to add him in, and while not the best moment, I needed to have someone to control a Hunter/Hunteeses body for now. So, when I wrote that bit with Yang being the first one, I thought that Gyro would be perfect. And yes, he will return, and I don't know if he'll go after Yang first though. :P Maybe on vol 4 when she's recovering or something?

Also, just a side note but... This is getting tiredsome... So for all Guests reading this. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! If you have questions PLEASE either make an account here or on my Facebook page. It's truly annoying now where everyone believes I will answer their question when they're Guests. So please do one or the other, otherwise I will not add your reviews. Thank you.

So until then, later minna!


	12. Chapter 12: What Fate Brings

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 12: What Fate Brings

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _In the outskirts of Beacon, a pond shimmered within the night sky as the moon lit up the area, casting a faint glow over the pond as the night felt peaceful. But oddly enough the glow soon faded as a ripple began to form, but not in the pond, above it. What fell out of the ripple and into the pond was what looked to be a familiar item known as a Gashat, but what was on it, looked to be a symbol for the Ganma's._

 _As it was about to sink into the water, a figure grabbed hold of it, examining it._

" _ **Hmph… a new Gashat…"**_ _Its body was static for a second before stopping. "_ _ **Maybe it will be useful for me?"**_

 _Turning it around to examine it more, he believes his two generals should tell him what to do with it. This Gashat was an unknown and so he would have to speak with the two before using it._

 _That being said, he left the area before heading to the city as the lights were seen in the night. On the rooftop, he bowed upon one figure. "_ _ **I found something that will be useful for me, but it's an unknown Gashat."**_

" _Ho? Let me see it…" The figure asked as the odd being handed it to him. He looked at it carefully before a frown formed, "It's nothing but junk… Just like this world we followed Ex-Aid through. Do with it as you wish…" He said, tossing it back to the being before standing up, "We're taking our leave… Do as you wish here."_

" _ **As you wish,"**_ _he nodded as the figure continued to overlook an area that one of the other generals was at… lazing around in an arcade._

 _With the figure holding the unknown Gashat, he stared at it more before it decided to place it by its side in case of an emergency._

" _Before we leave, we do have a mission for you." The general said, turning to the figure, "Why not wreak havoc in this world, by targeting those close to Ex-Aid? Make it hurt, so he doesn't forget about us…." The general grinned before he and the one in the arcade disappeared into pixels._

 _The figure chuckled darkly, "_ _ **As you wish."**_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Another day has past as everyone continued their usual tasks. However for Ruby it was another thing. Why you ask? She was getting prepared for that one event she was waiting for!

Beating Emu's score at the arcade!

She heard that Emu has already had the high score of all the arcade games with one player being second on the list in the local arcade. Emu may be the Genius Gamer but she won't let it continue! She too is a gamer! And she won't let this slide! Or her name isn't Ruby Rose!

"Heh, well aren't you excited for this day?" Yang smirked at her sister who was playing Mighty Action X on her Scroll.

"I have to beat Emu! He may be the 'Genius Gamer' but I won't be defeated!" She said, not averting her eyes from the Scroll, now grabbing a cookie to eat.

"You do realize that where he is from, he won numerous game tournaments?" Cody pointed out. "Besides before that Bugster attacked you, you were still losing."

"That was then, and this is now!" Ruby responded, "I've studied this game in and out, even finding some new routes and items that no one else has since this game came out half a month ago!" Ruby beamed, "I know I can beat him this time…"

"Other than Emu who also played the game," Axel added.

"Hey, sometimes even pros miss stuff here and there upon playing a game for who knows how long?" Cody pointed out. "Heck, it's also like dating. You may know the person and love them, but there's always something new that will come to you, if you pay attention." He said with a slight smirk, taking a small glance at Yang.

"Still! I won't lose to him!" Ruby vowed.

"You know you are only jinxing yourself," Luna noticed.

"Never give up!" Ruby repeated, continuing her concentration on her gameplay.

"She is jinxing herself for sure…" Yang sighed before she grinned. "Although… I wonder if _Alan_ will be tagging along to witness the match between you and Emu."

Ruby flinched though at a bad time as she was dealing with a boss before it killed her, gaining her a game over before she turned back to her sister, blushing and glaring at her for breaking her concentration.

"Seems we found her trigger." Cody chuckled, before patting her shoulder. "Think of it this way, if we can make you not lose your concentration by mentioning his name, maybe you'll do better?"

"Well…" Ruby fiddled with the Scroll.

"I'm sure Alan would be happy if he found out you won," Yang teased once again.

Ruby blushed once more before she quickly got back into playing, focusing even harder than before. Cody and the others chuckled at this, "Guess that worked well enough for her drive."

"You sure about that?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "You do realize Ruby isn't the only one wanting to be with Alan."

"You mean that Rose girl?" Axel recalled.

"SHE IS NOTHING BUT A WITCH!" Ruby shouted in anger, almost snapping her Scroll from the mere mention of that name.

"Wow, and I thought only Yang would get that upset…" Cody muttered.

"Hm? What was that?" Yang grinned as she turned to him.

"Nothing!" He yelped. "S-Say bro, how about we go see Emu?"

"Huh?" He blinked until Cody quickly dragged him away from the others to avoid Yang.

"I want to ask Emu if he knew about this?" Cody said, now pulling out the still glowing orb he was given on Halloween.

"Firstly, you are asking me that so you can avoid Yang," Axel started. "And secondly, if you want to ask him, he would either be in the local hospital or at the underground base at Hikari Studios."

"I-I'm not avoiding her…" He denied, "I… just don't want to be punched by her right now." He huffed, "Sides…. She's still trying to get me to meet with her old man through the Tower or Scroll… and I'm already on edge thanks to their dusty uncle…"

"Yikes," He cringed. "I pray for whatever happens to you when that happens."

"It's not funny!" He waved his arms. "That crow gave a hell of a right hook… and now I'm wondering what their dad would do to me!" He frowned, "Plus, he's now interrupting our dates! He actually gave Yang great food, while I was given the scraps at the restaurant near the Moon's Pond."

"And don't forget trying to flirt with our sister," Axel frowned.

"I'm still trying my best to make sure they don't talk…" Cody sighed.

"Even Alan makes sure Alia doesn't talk to Qrow," The Saber remembered. "Guess we have something in common."

"What is?"

"Protecting our sisters."

Cody blinked before he smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah… shall we get going then? I wanna know what this is?" He gestured to the orb.

"Sure why not," he shrugged.

* * *

The two were now in the hospital as they searched for Emu. Last they heard, he was working as an intern to be a doctor at the local hospital. They even learned two others from his world were here as well. Kiriya and another doctor that Emu once mentioned.

They noticed some doctors, most of them female were giggling and such as they were watching someone. Upon getting closer, they noticed one of the doctors looked to be similar to Emu, due to his facial appearance. He has nearly kept hair that was dark brown in color. He was wearing the doctor's coat but unlike Emu, he was wearing a blue dress shirt with a tie and dress pants.

He looked through the books showing not only the anatomy of humans, but Faunus too. He was studying everything he can find in this world.

"Hmm… what odd evolution this world has…" He muttered to himself, finishing another book on Faunus before grabbing another one.

"Excuse me, who is he?" Cody asked one of the doctors.

"That's Hiiro Kagami," he answered as another spoke up.

"We were told he was considered one of the most prestigious doctors for someone his age," a female doctor sighed happily.

"Really?" Cody blinked, turning back to Hiiro, "Seems more like someone with a stick up his butt…" Some of the female doctors glared at him, causing him to hide behind his brother, the latter sighed before he decided to approach Hiiro.

"Kagami Hiiro," Axel said as he stood by the empty seat across from the doctor.

"Axel Saber…. The Blue Devil, Devil Of The Abyss, and the inheritor of the power of King Arthur… Also known as Kamen Rider Specter…." Hiiro noted all of his titles and such before looking up at him, "What brings you two kids doing here?"

"Not a kid," Cody grumbled. "We are only here to see if Emu is around?"

"In my world, your two are still kids. And even act like ones… Thus I shall only see you as that." He said to them, "As for Ex-Aid, he's goofing around with his games…. He seriously needs to focus on the job than his games."

"Where exactly?"

Hiiro simply pointed at one part of the hall. "Now if you excuse me…" he placed a plate that had a slice of cake into the table.

"Cake?" Cody blinked, "Didn't take you for a sweets guy… Figured you would be too focused on being a stick in the mud to enjoy things like this…" He said, only to shiver from the angry glares from the female doctors and nurses.

"Cody… enough with the comments before karma decides to payback," Axel warned.

"A-Alright…." He nodded before turning back to Hiiro, "Um….. May I ask something?" After cutting a piece and took a bite, Hiiro looked at Cody with a raised eyebrow. "Can…. I ask what made you want to be a Rider?" He said, giving a surprising question.

After a few minutes, the young doctor swallows the food. "To stop the Bugsters," he answered.

For Axel, he saw that behind the doctor's eyes… was revenge. He could sense the doctor experienced loss of someone he cared about and to his guess from the Bugster.

Cody noticed the look as well, nodding, "I understand. I won't pry any further." He said, "Though… I think whoever you cared for, would be proud of what you're doing now…." He said with a smile before he began to make his way to the other hallway.

Hiiro stared at the two walking away, mentally surprised for once to see two kids see through him. He unknowingly clenched his fork while remaining calm as he can be. Upon walking through the halls, they soon met the doctor who was in one of the break rooms, playing Mighty Action X as well.

"Heh, guess Ruby isn't the only one who's pumped up about this challenge." Cody chuckled.

 _[NEW HIGH SCORE!]_

They saw Emu beating the game once again before turning to see the two Riders. "Hey you two! What brings you guys here?"

"Well at first, we met Hiiro," Cody sighed.

"So I take it you finally realized how I felt when I talk to him?"

"To a degree until we saw his reason for being a Rider. I just hope he knows that he can move on from it…." Cody noted. "Even when I make a comment those other doctors just glare at me."

"You'll get use to it," the Gamer waved off. "So what else you wanted to ask me?"

"It's about this 'mystery item' you mentioned," The Ghost Rider presented the glowing orb. "Any ideas of what it is?"

"Beats me but I can guess it is waiting for something to happen," he shrugged.

Cody sighed, "Well, we tried…." He frowned before putting the orb away, "So…. I take it the liar isn't here either?" He was referring to the bike rider.

"Oh, he is in the morgue," he shuddered from just the mention of it. "But I'm sure he will be here in a bit."

"Still…. This does raise a bigger question…" Axel noted as he turned to the two, "Why would the Bugsters try and attack here, due to that one from Halloween?"

"Well… Tsukasa told me about this world. Bugster form from people who are very stressed. And since this world has those Grimm and how most days are due to them, I guess they think this place of more suitable for them." Emu sighed, "But… oddly enough we've only had one encounter…. Maybe they're not interested in this world anymore?"

"Maybe due to what Nova Shocker did along with the tournament… It's taking too much off from their stress?" Cody pondered.

Axel pondered more, "Guess we have to be careful. If Bugsters target people with stress then we have to tread carefully. If they haven't attack then they are planning."

The two other Riders nodded until Emu noticed the time. "Ah! It's almost time!" He beamed. "Let's go you two! Time to show Ruby-chan how the Genius Gamer plays the game!"

"Wonder if this is the time, you'll lose your title, Emu?" Cody chuckled softly.

"Uh, Cody…" Axel pointed at Emu who showed them his new high score on the game.

Cody looked at the new high score and paled. "Oh boy… Ruby is in for it now…" he gulped.

* * *

 _Inside the dorm for the students of Atlas, Nexus was pinning a new post for the Rider's he was sent to watch, investigate, and even hope to expel from the school. But, with more of the Riders appearing than before, everything began to grow worse!_

 _He saw the number of Riders during that funeral. There was so many of them they weren't aware of. Even these 'Secondary Riders', there was a large number of them. Just how many were there that fought in the shadows?_

 _What was worse is the praise those trio of Rider's are now getting online due to what everyone saw during the last match. And it angered him more than before. These punks were a danger and needed to be rid of, yet they remain and are now getting praise! This shouldn't have happened!_

" _ **You have a lot of troubles…"**_ _he quickly turned around, seeing no one. He slowly grabbed his stuff, unaware of his Scroll having static before pixels flew out of it and took form of a green creature._

" _How did…" Nexus growled, "Doesn't matter… I'll show them that you're easily beaten like the Grimm!" He said, pulling out one of his batons before charging ahead._

 _The creature easily blocked the attack, giving a scoff and backhanded him. "_ _ **Humans of this world are weak as well…"**_ _he mocked as he aimed of what looks to be a purple device with two barrels, a chainblade at the end, and a screen with orange static forming. "_ _ **But even this world suffers the illnesses of the planet."**_ _He fired orange energy like mist that went into Nexus._

 _He was about to just power through it, but upon reaching the mist he gasped and began to cough wildly before dropping to the ground. He groaned as the mist quickly absorbed into his body as he wail out in pain._

" _ **Soon, your stress will give birth to a new Bugster,"**_ _he glanced at the Scroll as the Bugster from before appeared. "_ _ **Make sure the Gamer Riders don't interfere."**_

 _A quick glow from the scroll appeared, as if it responded before the monster disappeared once more into pixels, leaving Nexus on the ground as he continue to wail in pain._

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Luna, Alan, and Alia were at the arcade entrance, waiting for the three other Riders as Ruby was ready to beat Emu.

And speaking of Emu, they saw the three walking towards them. "There you are!" Ruby pointed at Emu. "I'm ready to take down that title of yours, Emu!"

The commotion caused some of the gamers in the arcade to look at the entrance upon hearing Ruby challenging the Genius Gamer once again.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Emu challenged with a grin.

"I was born ready for this." Ruby smirked, "And I expect a crown for me, once I become the new 'Genius Gamer'!" She declared, the other gamers gasp upon this.

Others tried but failed and they knew Ruby was gonna see what Emu has in hand. Cody and Axel remained quiet since they saw Emu's new score and they were sure one thing.

' _She's jinxing it…'_ Her friends thought with a sigh.

"Then let's start," He walked past Ruby as she followed before making it to the console that says Mighty Action X.

"Heh, good luck Ruby-chan." Emu smiled, holding his hand out as the two shook hands before grabbing the controllers as the game quickly began. The signal sounding off as the two quickly began to flow through the level with ease and at such speed.

Ruby was enjoying the challenge as she plays through the game but Emu… his score was going faster than last time! It was like he was prepared for this ever since! A part of her panicked but she had to focus on the game. She pressed the controls as fast as her fingers can go while the audience cheered for them.

"Come on you guys! One of you have to win!" Yang called out.

Ruby frowned as she and Emu continued on with the match as they both already made it to the boss round. The two glanced at each other before they focused on the game like no tomorrow. They began to fight the boss as their scores kept on increasing.

"Talk about a challenge," Yang commented.

"You're telling me." Cody chuckled, "Guess she too has that special spark, like you?" He said, looking at Yang.

 _[GAME CLEAR!]_

Everyone saw they finished the game as the score for Ruby lit up. "Ha! Take that Emu!" She said with pride until it showed Emu's score as he had 100 points higher than her.

"Heh, seems I won Round 1, Ruby-chan." Emu smiled.

"It's not over yet, Emu!" Ruby announced, still ready for the challenge to continue.

"Heh…. I'm glad to hear it Ruby-chan. Not many wanna try and face me anymore. I'm glad you still have that fire." Emu smiled at her as the next level loaded.

"That's because I won't give up on this!" She defended before they begun the new level. The two smashing and using their controllers to get through the level, though this time, Ruby was in the lead as she used the new route she's been planning for, surprising Emu.

He then grinned, finally seeing a _real_ challenge as the two gamers began to battle it out. Ruby and Emu's place in the scoreboard constantly change.

" _Looks like M and Scyth3Ma$ter are neck and neck on the scoreboard!"_

They saw that their scores keep on switching. It was Ruby first and Emu second then Ruby second and Emu first; a pattern that kept on repeating.

"Man… Neither one of them are giving the lead to the other. They're truly neck to neck at this…" Cody gawked, "I'm scared what would happen if I challenged them?"

"Heh, you'd lose with ease. You really aren't the best at video games, Cody." Yang chuckled.

"I-It's not the fact I'm not the best at them.. They're just so… confusing…" He huffed.

Ruby was going left and right as the countdown began. And just like that…..

 _[TIME OVER!]_

The board displayed their scores as they saw it was… a tie! However due to Emu winning the previous round, it made him have 2 out of 1.

"Despite the tie of this round, 'M' has won the previous round," the announcer said.

"I…. lost…. again…." Ruby plopped to the ground, sighing heavily, as the others walk up to her.

"Don't be like that Ruby. You still have the chance to improve and beat him!" Yang said, supportingly.

"Just a moment," they looked at Emu who smiled as he held a different trophy. "I think you deserve this one."

Ruby blinked as she got hold of it and saw the title, "Huh? 'To the best Player who challenged 'M' and gave it their all'?" She read it out loud, looking up at him.

"Not everyone has proved a challenge or not stopping to win against me," he smiled. "I can officially call you my Video Game Rival." He announced.

Ruby smiled softly and nodded, hugging Emu, "Thanks Emu. I promise, I'll still beat you someday!"

"Someday, Ruby-chan," He nodded with a grin. "So, allow me to treat you all to a nice meal for today."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Come, I'm sure Tendou-san has a nice meal ready for us anyways." Emu chuckled.

"Tendou?" Everyone except Cody and Axel blinked.

* * *

The group went to Hikaru Studio's underground Rider base as Emu brought the two teams along. They surprisingly met other Riders who were like the ones they met. Ruby got to met the Eiji person that Gentaro once mentioned, Weiss got to meet the other Kiva who was once a shy young man who didn't fight, while Blake met with Faiz as they brooded over some stories, and Yang met with Hibiki as they fish.

The team of RWBY has already met with many of the riders and got to know them well enough to be considered friends! Especially when Tendou and Shouchi, also known as Kabuto and Agito, as they treated the team once to their cooking.

"I'm… actually surprised you four talked to every Rider here…" Cody said, astonished.

"It was so awesome!" Ruby beamed.

"Yeah who knew Shouchi likes to make puns," Yang grinned.

Cody sighed knowing that there was someone who does puns that were bad as Yang's. They were got out of their chat when Tendou sets down plates of their meals. "Alright!" They grabbed their forks to try the food and the moment they took a bite….

It was heaven… Something that tasted like a item from the gods.

"Oh… wow…." Cody got out, surprised, "Even mom's cooking isn't this good…."

"Its… so good…" Pyrrha got out.

"Not even the best chefs back at Atlas can make something this wonderful…" Weiss uttered.

"Obb-chan once said this…" The group turned to see the rider, Tendou Souji, he wore a simply grey shirt and magenta scarf with blue pants , black shoes, and a apron on as he stands there as he raises his finger, "Those who walk a path, may find beauty, but for those who crawl may find the treasures that awaits them…"

"Uh…. what now?" Cody got out, confused.

"He's saying, that people may not know what lies before them until they stop to check every inch of their path." Tsukasa said, walking into the room.

"Oh." Cody responded. "I… guess it makes sense…."

"Think this means he add worms to his dishes?" A new voice rang out as Cody turned to see another young man with medium blonde hair, a white shirt and black pants on as he had a smirk.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you again, Shouchi." Yang smirked.

"Likewise, Yang-chan," he smiled.

Emu smiled to see the interaction until his phone rang. He blinked before answering it, "Hello?" He answered.

 _[It's Hiiro….. Where are you, Emu?]_ Hiiro asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm with some friends and fellow Riders, why?"

 _[Did you forget… You have patient's?]_ Hiiro responded. _[Get back here now, intern!]_

Emu's eyes shot up as he quickly stood up. "Ah! I forgot!" He ended the call before looking at his friends. "I have to go! I'll catch you all later!" He made a run but tripped into the ground.

"You alright?" Ruby called out to him.

He got up, holding his nose, "I'll be okay! I gotta hurry!" He assured before he dashed to the elevator and left.

"Does that happen often to him?" Ruby asked Tsukasa.

"From what I learned, yeah, pretty much." He confirmed.

Ruby giggled softly, "I wonder if Alan would wanna join us?" She questioned out loud.

"Oh~? It sounds like you want to spend time with him, Ruby," Yang teased her little sister.

"I-I never said that!" She stuttered with a blush.

"Really? Then how come you wanted Alan to join?"

"I… um… He… I er…." Steam then began to pour out of Ruby's head from embarrassment and blush.

Yang laughed upon seeing her little sister's reaction.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Cody wondered.

"He's at the bookstore," Axel answered. "He and Alia have been busy."

"Doesn't that Rosy girl visit that place often?" Nora titled her head.

They then quickly heard glass breaking and a swift wind before they turned to see Ruby already bolting out of the studio. "You just had to say that, Nora.." Ren sighed.

"Ahem," they looked at Tsukasa who had a twitching eyebrow. "One of you are gonna have to pay for the broken window."

"I think one is your call, bro." Cody turned to Axel.

"Woah woah, why me?" He questioned his little adoptive brother.

"Cause we're broke, and you're the only one with the money that you still have back at the mansion" Weiss pointed out with a nod.

Axel sighed irritably. "Fine.."

* * *

In the bookstore, Alan was reading a book since there hasn't been much customers for the day. He sneezed for a moment.

"Bless you," Alia said.

"Thank you," Although he was wondering why he sneezed? He shrugged off the feeling before reading more.

"So, this is your store…."

The two royalty siblings turned to see none other than Chase as he walked in with his stoic look, "Impressive collection…"

"Thank you," Alan thanked. "Most of it is local while some being from the other kingdoms."

"Hmmm…. Noted." He nodded before turning to the two, "It seems you two also have found peace here. Even after everything from before."

Alan was quiet, "In a way… yes…" he finally said. "But it still doesn't change what is going on in the shadows…" he snarled, referring to the Cinder witch. He wishes to use his Semblance to kill her, poison her like before so she would suffer like she should have.

"As long as you band together, you'll prevail." He noted.

"Right…" The former prince closed the book and placed it in the shelf. The moment he did, he door opened with the bell ringing.

"Hello~!" The three turn to see Rose with a smile. "Nice to see ya'll again, sugah." She winked at Alan.

"Er… likewise," Alan blinked as Rose noticed Chase by the wall, arms crossed.

"Who is he?"

"A friend," Alan said. "His name is Chase."

"Hmm… not bad… But not compared to ya'll, sugah." She smirked, walking over before wrapping her arms around his, "Say, how about you and me go out for a bit? Just a walk and maybe some ice cream?"

"I have to stay here," Alan pointed at his sister. "My sister and I are the only ones working for today."

"But there hasn't been any customers lately. Plus, Ah'm sure mister tall and purple can fill yer spot." Rose pointed out.

"Um…" he uttered, now feeling this nervous feeling.

"If you need someone to fill your role, I can help." Chase offered, though not understanding the reason.

"No need," Rose said, pulling Alan close. "So, come on sugah!" She said pulling him more until they were out the door. She began to drag Alan for the fun until red red blue zoomed past her, now feeling nothing latched around her arm. In front of her was none other than Ruby, holding Alan.

"Seriously? And just when Ah' thought we would have some alone time." She sighed, "Why don't you go play with yer dolls, little girl?" She said annoyed.

"I am not little!" She argued.

"Sure ya aren't…" She scoffed, "Well, you can just go home, while Alan and Ah', head out for some ice cream." She said, hooking her arms once more around Alan's.

Ruby got hold of Alan's right arm. "No way!" She denied. "I am not letting you near him!"

"Sorry sugah, but Ah' called dibs on him." Rose argued, tugging on his left arm. "Sides, aren't ya'h too young to be dating?"

"I-I know that!" She blushed before tugging his right arm. "But Alan shouldn't be with someone who would make him think things too early!"

"He's old enough to realize his attractions to us gals." She smirked, "Sides, Ah' think he can handle me, while yer still growing."

Ruby tugged his arm again. "No! You let him go!"

Rose tugged his arm, "How about you so he can be with real woman who can teach him a thing or two."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Alan called out to the girls as he tries to resist them ripping off his arms.

"You let him go!" The two said, oblivious to his words.

"Why don't you all let him go?" The three then turned to a very disappointed Nexus as he frowned at them, "Fawning over some monster prince… How pathetic…"

Ruby and Rose glared at the Atlas student. "Alan is no monster!" Ruby defended. "He is a good person who helps people!"

"He is the reason why we're being invaded by the Ganma!" Nexus shouted out.

"Hey Soldier boy, at least what Ah' have heard he has done some good things than ya'll had done," Rose frowned.

"As if some penniless brat from Vacuo can say the same. What were you before joining that school?" Nexus asked, "Oh right.. A bandit who took many things from people and families… Someone who leaves destruction in her wake and never cares anyone besides themselves."

Rose flinched as she lowered her head, "That… was a long time ago.. Ah'm no longer part of the Viper Bandits..."

"Sure." Nexus scoffed, "You only joined that school because you got caught and your last victim who you took their money from, died at your hands…"

"It wasn't ma'h fault! Ah' didn't meant to! It was an accident!" Rose shouted out.

"The autopsy says otherwise…. Once a worthless bandit, always a worthless bandit.." Nexus spat, "You're no worse than the prince here. Both of you are heartless people…"

"JUST STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Ruby finally shouted much to Rose and Alan's surprise. "You are nothing but a jerk who is trying to hurt my friends! Even Rose! They changed! They are good people!"

"Ruby…" Rose got out softly.

"Why don't you shut up, brat?" Nexus scoffed, "Spite you doing a good job in your school work and being a Huntress in training… you should know when to butt out of things. The only good thing you can do is leave. You have no place here, Ruby Rose. Just like your mother….." He spat out with venom.

 _ ***WHAM!***_

Nexus was sent flying to the wall as they saw Alan's fist out. Him being the one to deliver a punch much to the girl's surprise. "I'm tired of your insults…. Even the humans and Faunus of this world have better sense than you…"

"You.. actually hit me…" He got out, "Grr.. this… this is why you Rider need to disappear!" He shouted, but he quickly gasped, holding his heart as he dropped to his knees.

"What's wrong with Nexus?!" Ruby asked before noticing familiar tiny blobs in his neck.

"He's… he's infected by a Bugster, like you, Ruby…" Alan got out.

"What is a Bugster?" Rose blinked, unfamiliar with the word.

"A virus from a video game, turned into reality. If not treated and fixed right away, the user will die…" Alan informed. "That's what Ex-Aid told me and master…. Ruby, call Emu and his partners!"

She quickly nodded before grabbing her Scroll and dialed the numbers and began to call the others. While Nexus screamed in pain before being covered by orange, pixelated flesh as he turned into what looked to be a Dragon.

"What in tarnation!?"

"So this is what Ghost faced…" Alan muttered, "Rose, you need to get out of here now." He informed her, placing on his driver.

"No way, sugah! I am gonna help ya'll out."

"From what Emu said, no normal person can fight them… It's better if you get someplace safe…" He shook his head before bringing out his Eyecon.

 _ **STANDBY!**_

 _ **YES SIR!**_

"And I rather not see anyone else hurt under my watch…" He said to them, looking at Ruby first then to Rose. "Henshin!"

 _ **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **CRUSH INVADER!**_

Now in his armor, he lowered the hood and rushed towards the giant Bugster with his spears at the ready. Dodging a fireball, he lunged his spear at the kaijin.

"But Ah' can still try something!" Rose called out, also dodging a few fireballs. She aimed her weapons at the beast, firing a few rounds that hit the Bugster, though saw it had no effect from her attack. It roared at the three as it began to use its wings to go into the sky.

"It's getting away!" Ruby pointed out, worried until a familiar sounds went off.

 _ **MIGHTY!/TADDLE! CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

From above, Ex-Aid and another rider, covered in blue and silver armor, themed like a knight, came flying down as they crashed through the Bugster with ease before landing with Nexus in Ex-Aid's arms as he sat the Atlas boy down.

"Seems we've made it in time." Ex-Aid chuckled.

"Because you delayed the surgery," Brave huffed, referring to the Bugster fight.

"That was it?!" Ruby got out, surprised.

"Only the first part of the surgery,"

"What does that even mean?" Rose questioned.

"He means that the Bugster is separated from the host and we have to defeat it from there in our level 2 forms," Ex-Aid made it simple. Both Riders grabbed their Drivers and flipped the panels open.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!/TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

Ex-Aid's base form dropped down as the knight rider came out of a doorway, donning on his base form with a larger appearance, a shield on his left arm and looked more like a knight than before.

"So awesome!" Ruby beamed upon Brave's form. To her it was just like those books she read where the knight fights the dragon!

"You two should leave…" Brave turned to Ruby and Rose. "Civilians can't be in the surgery room…"

"We can help!" Ruby refuted.

"Ruby-chan…. We're asking you this cause we don't want you two to be infected by the Bugster. Can you please get someplace safe?" Ex-Aid requested.

Ruby was about to argue until Necrom placed his hands on hers and Rose's shoulder. "He's right, you two should go before it gets worse. I rather not lose two good friends."

"Alan…" Ruby said softly before she nodded, taking Rose's hand as the two rushed off.

"You should leave too, young one…" Brave said to Necrom. "You too don't belong in a surgery room.."

"No, this is my problem as well. I may not be some doctor but I am not letting these Bugsters harm the innocent," he argued. "As a Kamen Rider, it's my duty to protect this world."

Brave was quiet for a moment before he nodded, "Very well… Just don't fall behind." Then a item roulette formed around him as a sword appeared in his hands.

 _ **[GASHACON SWORD!]**_

The small viruses hop up and down before it took form. Upon the form, it looked to be a soldier with mild-light armor, cameo pants and several orange and silver batons on his person, along with a helmet resembling Atlas soldiers.

" **Che…. lousy humans, lousy Riders. I'll purge you all!"** The Bugster scoffed.

"Hmph, a Soldier Bugster, huh?" Brave scoffed.

"Well, let's beat this game with no continues!"

"Right…. Let it hear the answer within our hearts!" Necrom announced.

The three riders shouted in unison, charging ahead as they begin to attack the Bugster, with each one slashing at it with their weapons, as the [HIT] box appeared from each strike they gave it.

The Bugsters growled before it summoned its minions to distract the three Riders before glancing at the host. He marched up to Nexus and grabbed him by the collar. " **Che, if you weren't like this, I'd erase you as well, you pathetic Atlas brat…"** The Bugster scoffed, only tossing him to the side.

"Nexus!" Necrom stabbed a Bugsters grunt before rushing up to Nexus, protecting him as he strikes down a few more. Using his Semblance, he produced a few more and impales the other remaining grunts.

"Why… are you even helping me?" Nexus groaned, opening his eyes, "I'd rather take that thing on.. Then ask for your help…"

"Because a Kamen Rider fights to protect the innocent," Necrom argued. "Some Riders even protected those of the law."

"As if I care about your morals! You don't have the right to decide my fate!" Nexus spat out.

Sparks casts off from Brave's armor as the Bugsters seemed to have gotten stronger.

"Oi! You are only making that thing stronger!" Ex-Aid called out, quickly taking cover from its attack.

"And why should I care about you Riders?! You're the cause of everything wrong in the world!" He shouted out.

Nexus saw his body was nearly fading, now making him panic. "Stop with your shouting, okay!? You are only causing yourself to die and make the Bugsters whole!" Ex-Aid informed as Brave blocks an attack.

"Nexus…" Necrom got out, "I know you hate us and want us Riders to disappear… But…." He looked at the other two before turning back. "They have one thing that is true… sometimes you have to put your fate in other's hands… to make sure you save them from death…" he clenched his hands. "I watched my own master get hurt all those years ago… all I did was sit back and watch but that fate put through so much… I blamed myself for what happened to him…" he struck the Bugsters. "But I will not let another one have a fate that leads to their death! My fate is in their hands!"

At the Saber Mansion, the glowing orb soon gained a bright light before it morphed into what looked to be a Green Coin with Necrom's Symbol. It shined as it lifted from the stand it was on before flying out of the mansion and high into the air, looking around until it saw the game field before flying off towards it. Back at the game field, the riders soon saw the faint light as it flew down before striking the Bugsters around Necrom, destroying them before the light faded to reveal the coin as it floated next to Necrom, waiting for his command.

"Huh…?" Necrom got out.

"A power up?" Ex-Aid blinked. "Since when did it get here?"

"No… it's different…" Brave noted, "Like it's waiting for him to do something…"

Necrom stared at it before he unconsciously reached to it and grabbed it, the light escaping from his clenched fist. Once it died down, he turned his hand around, opening his hand to reveal… an Eyecon.

And not just an ordinary Eyecon. It had a fuschia shell with a green eyeball, finished with a orange iris. Above it showed the code 'R-18' and the words 'Exi-Aid' on it.

This was a new Rider Eyecon.

"A Rider Eyecon…" he got out, surprised upon this new power.

"Just like that time before!" Ex-Aid pointed out, "You 'Ghost' Riders are something huh? Power like Tsukasa-san and able to use other Rider's powers! Man, you guys are lucky to get the legendary power-ups!"

Necrom clenched it before he glared at the Bugsters. "Nexus's fate will be in my hands!" He announced, pressing the Eyecon and placed it into the Mega U-Loader.

 _ **YES SIR! LOADING…**_

What flew out was a fuschia damashii, with the same armor like gamepad like chest, along with the familiar spiky hair up top. It made the same pose as Ex-Aid as a faint image of him stood beside it before the damashii floated around Necrom. It nodded to him as he nodded back before touching the Eyedrop of his driver.

 _ **TENGAN: EX-AID! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **GENIUS DOCTOR! GAMING RID~ER!**_

The Damashii flew around before donning onto Necrom, as he soon gained the Ex-Aid faceplate and even his Gasachon Breaker weapon as he looked back up, feeling power of this new rider as he looked back at his driver.

He looked at his new weapon in surprise then at the Bugster.

"Sugoi!" Ex-Aid beamed.

"Let's finish this game!" Necrom declared before charging towards the Bugster who got out of his stupor and fired rounds at him. However the Rider avoided each one with ease before slamming the mallet at the monster, casting off sparks with each attack, forming [HIT] upon every swing.

" _ **Bakana…"**_ It growled. " _ **I won't fall here!"**_

"You will… like every other threat to life…." Necrom said, smacking the Bugster once more as it began to fly into the air, "Ready?" He turned to the two gaming Riders.

The two looked at each other than at Necrom, nodding before they removed their Gashat.

 _ **[GASHUN~!]**_

They then slammed their respective cartridges into the slot on the side.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

While their energies began to build up, Necrom started his by pressing the button on is driver as now a fuschia and green Necrom seal formed behind him before pouring into his leg as he pressed the Eyedrop again.

 _ **DESTROY! DAI-TENGAN: EX-AID! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **[MIGHTY!/TADDLE! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

The three took to the air, their feet aimed at the Bugster before they shot through the Bugster, spears forming all around it.

 _ **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**_

The Bugster roared out in pain before it exploded into dust, the three unaware of its 'dying soul' flying into a certain object that someone held.

" _Heh, mission complete… I'm sure he'll enjoy this…"_ The figure said before disappearing.

Nexus saw his body restored and no longer static upon the Bugster's defeat. He growled in annoyance as he stood up, glaring at the riders as Ex-Aid begins to look around Necrom's new form, impressed by it. Though Nexus just scoffs before walking off, leaving them to do as they please.

* * *

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Cody gawked upon seeing Necrom's new form.

The three Riders were in their armor, while Brave and Ex-Aid remained in their level 2 forms, went to the Saber Mansion and explained what happened. When Cody found the orb gone, he _never_ expected for it to become a Rider Eyecon of the newest Rider.

"Isn't it awesome? Alan-san has the same ability as me with that power!" Ex-Aid smiled under his helmet.

"That's so cool!" Ruby beamed, zipping around Alan as she looks at his new form and Eyecon, "You're like, 100% more cooler with that!"

"And charming," Rose purred.

Ruby glared at Rose, "And what are you doing here, again?" She pointed to her. "I thought you left after we got away from the battle ground?"

"And miss the chance to see Alan again? Ah' rather not little girl," She said.

"I am not little!"

"Hey, hey… Calm down you two." Cody said to them both.

"You butt out of it!" They said to him.

He rubbed his ears as he backed away, "Geez… I pray this ends soon…" He turned to Yang, "Can't you do something?"

"Nah, Ruby has to realize things sooner or later," she waved off. "She's finally starting to think of something else other than cookies and weapons."

"You two would have made the surgery waste more time if you simply kept focus on the task," Hiiro said to Ex-Aid and Necrom, now out of his armor and ate a slice of cake.

"H-Hey! That was mine!" Ruby got out.

"He likes sweets, mostly cake" Emu whispered to Ruby. "If there is cake in his sight, he eats it."

"But…. that was mine, I was saving for me and Al-" She soon stopped herself as she blushed.

"Oh~? Did I just hear my dear little sister about to say Alan? And the cake for the both of you?" Yang teased. "How cute!" She cooed.

"Y-Y-You didn't hear a thing!" She shouted with a deeper blush.

"I heard it loud and clear," Yang's grin grew.

"You…. wanted to share it… with me, Ruby?" Alan said, now out of his armor as he looks at her.

"W-W-Well… you see… I-I-I…." Steam began to form from her head before she stammered more until she fainted.

"And there we go…" Cody sighed.

"Aw… she's out of steam…" Rose giggled before she peeked Alan's cheek again, "Guess Ah'll have to tease her another time." She winked before she walked out of the mansion.

Emu waved a handkerchief at Ruby knowing that she fainted, trying to help her.

"Even though he may have gotten a new power, us three are still leagues behind the other Riders…" Cody noted.

"You mean 7?" Emu said.

"Oh yeah, you guys are also the new generation," he rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, seven?"

"Well…" Emu rubbed the back of his head. "Other than Hiiro-san and Kiriya-san… there's one other person…"

"Who doesn't deserve the Game Driver," Hiiro finally frowned upon who he was referring to.

"Uh… y-yeah… He… only cares about the games we create through our battles and wants to get all of the Gashat's… We don't trust him…" Emu admitted.

"Well, at least you guys don't have to worry about him being here." Yang stated.

"For once… thankfully…" Hiiro muttered. He _disliked_ the punk for what he does and him not being here gave him some relief.

"Lets us get rested," Axel decided. "You two are welcome to stay for the night. And Hiiro, there are some desserts if you are interested."

Hiiro nodded as Axel stopped for a moment looking around. "Something wrong?" Luna asked.

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Its the feeling… it feels like someone is watching us…"

"I'm sure it's nothing, brother," Luna assured. "Isn't the Saber Mansion protected due to the old symbols around the area?"

Axel sighed but he chose to not ignore the feeling.

Someone was watching them… and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

 _Outside of the mansion, everyone was quickly getting things ready for the night. Though what they didn't know was someone was viewing them through a sniper's scope, a smirk on his face as he soon sees the Eyecon that the newbie's got._

" _Rider… Eyecons…" he recalled. "Hmm… If those kids can make them through their own means.. I wonder if I can take them and make my own Gashat's? Heh.. Or I should say, 'Rider Gashat's'?" He smirked before turning to his side, "I have to say thank you for this, DiEnd… But why help me?"_

 _From afar stood another rider, wearing a cyan armor with a helmet and style resembling a barcode while carrying a gun in his hand, "Heh, truth be told. I brought you here just to mess with Tsukasa-san." He chuckled, "Though, do try to be discreet about that, will ya? I rather not have anymore Riders trying to kill me."_

 _The young man huffed, "I only want to continue with the game since the Bugsters moved to this place." He glanced at the mansion. "Despite the 'Rider Eyecons', one player seems to be a challenge." He used his scope to see the kitchen, seeing Luna, Axel, and Hiiro. His sights set of Axel. "His composure showed he was alert… on guard… guess he could tell the feeling of being watched."_

" _Ah yes… Axel Saber." DiEnd nodded, "I'd watch out for him if I were you. He, The Prince, and Ghost seem to still be growing and possibility to gain even greater power than before. I suggest you think your plan through on how to get them to surrender instead of 'guns' blazing." He offered._

" _Oh?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. He stared at the mansion, seeing that it would be a good idea. His hand posed like a gun. "Then I'll hear ya out…" he responded as he moved his hand up as if he made a shot. "Bang."_

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! New story is done, along with this nice little idea for what the next Chap will bring? :3

So, let's get the one thing done... The Ex-Aid Eyecon. Now, we already know what it'll look like and even the sounds due to the toy, but lets be honest... A bit disappointing. SO! When I was making this Vol, and knew of the toy and sounds, I knew I had to change it, not only for the Necrom sounds, but should I decide a sound for when it's used in the Ghost Driver, I wanted it to be different from that. Hence that tune. ^^

As for why Rose is here? Well, for awhile now, she will be a foil to Ruby, just for comedy sake, even if the comedy is getting old or stale? :P Also, Pyrojack25. Just letting you know, I decided to give your OC, Rose here a bit more backstory, which will be followed suit in the next chapter. I wanted to give her something more as to why she became a student, as well as a reason for Nexus to bash on her. So I hope you like it?

As for who took that 'soul' the Bugster released? I'm sure you all can tell who it is. and what plan it'll bring? :3 And finally, Snipe with the bit of DiEnd at the end? Well, this idea came when we were at the near end of writing this. I thought it would be an interesting idea as a nice little idea. Especially how Snipe is being right now, you can't blame him for seeing if his idea would work?

So until then, later minna!


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing More Than A Game

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 13: Nothing More Than A Game

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _As the sun rose, the light traveled around as the port began to lite up the morning sky. Among it was many boats and people carrying cargo. But near by one of the ports was Alia as she was seeing the newest shipment of books and now treats that the store were selling, and seeing if everything is in order._

" _Alright… We got the new volumes from the other Kingdoms, special editions, and even the new issues of the comics from the other side of vale and now the…. 'Manga' from the Isle." She noted, checking out all of the supplies of books before moving to the treats as she checked them off. "Alright, this is it. Thanks again for sending these to us." She said to the captain of the boat._

" _Your welcome miss Alia," the captain replied with a smile. "Hope you have everything settled here."_

" _I will, thank you," she smiled as she waves the crew goodbye. Once seeing the captain take off, she took her supplies and began to make it back to the shop. A soft smile on her face, knowing how happy this would make Alan, knowing the new issues and products are in earlier than he would've thought._

 _Upon making it to the shop, she opened the door and noticed Alan asleep on the counter. She giggled softly before she approached and noticed there was a book under his head as if he was reading before he fell asleep._

" _Heh, still a bookworm at heart." She smiled softly. She gently sets the boxes down before she gently sets a small blanket over him. Thankfully the shop was going to close for later in night and Alan seemed to have worked so much for the past hours._

 _She peeked his forehead as she knew he wanted to be here before it opened. She soon set an alarm for him to wake up as she quickly got to work in sorting the books, treats and adding them into the system. Once done, she made her way out as she began to head back to the mansion for now, though as she began to walk, a navy blue ripple surged below her feet and in a second was transported through some field as she found herself in a junkyard._

" _What in the?" Alia got out. "How did I get here?"_

" _That… would be due to me…" A voice called out from above her._

 _She blinked before looking up to see the person responsible. Up top on the ruined pile of scrap was what looked to be a Rider, similar to Ex-Aid, but this one seemed more focus on long range combat as he twirled his gun._

 _He was wearing a navy blue bodysuit with yellow lining on his sides. The chestplate being identical to Emu's Level 2 form. His shoulders was covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with yellow bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with navy blue colored armor. Over the right side of his armor was a yellow cloak-like scarf with digital patterns._

 _Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the same black 'fabric' with the front having gray armor and gray knee pads. The feet have yellow armored sneakers with both sides being black. He wore a dark blue helmet with yellow 'hair fringe' hanging over his right eye. The letters 'STG' were on the helmet. He also had a silver mouthplate and his eyes looked like cartoony eyes. The irises were red and the pupils were white._

" _Who are you?" She asked, her hand holding the Pink Necrom Eyecon._

" _Kamen Rider… Snipe." He introduced, "And I'm here to challenge you to a game…."_

" _What? A game?"_

 _He nods, "Correct. Win, and I'll leave you be… Lose, and you'll hand over that 'Eyecon' of yours…" He announced the conditions._

" _As if I will hand over the item to an unknown Rider."_

" _Don't and you'll get hurt, ma'am." He said to her, "And right now, I'm in a good mood and rather not stoop to that."_

 _She frowned as she clenched the Eyecon she held. Whoever this Rider is, he was seeing things as that, a game._

" _So, what will it be, ma'am?" Snipe asked her once more, "Do the challenge…. Or get hurt. You're call."_

 _She gritted her teeth before saying, "Fine…"_

 _Snipe grinned under his helmet as he stood up, "Excellent. Missions…. Start…" He announced._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Another day has past for the gang as they were all in the mansion, enjoying their time. In the living room of the mansion, Ruby had a determined look on her face, her eyes flaring of a challenge as she was moving her fingers. The reason?

[ _GAME OVER! WINNER: M!]_

She was playing games with Emu as she whined upon her 10th defeat against the Genius Gamer.

"I win again, Ruby-chan," Emu smiled. "Still give up?"

"NEVER!" Ruby shouted in determination, "Another round!" she declared.

"This is like what? 10 times already?" Yang said from the sofa.

"More like 20…." Cody said, holding up a tally count. "And Emu has 20 straight wins while Ruby… none. Seriously Ruby, you are gonna make your hands tired from the constant gaming."

"Giving up is for the weak! The strong must keep going! I WILL PREVAIL!" She announced as another round of gaming started.

"She's not gonna give up you know?" Axel sighed, rubbing his shoulder due to the minor pain he was still getting over a week ago.

"Hey look on the bright side, next week the Vytal Festival will be back up. So that will make her stop." Cody pointed out.

"What!? Next week!?" Ruby exclaimed.

[ _GAME OVER! WINNER: M!]_

"AHH!" Ruby shouted, turning back to the game as she looks back to Cody with a death glare, "You made me lose my concentration…"

"Sorry, Ruby," he apologized. "But seriously, the festival continues next week. You know by then you won't be able to challenge Emu all the time, plus he has to go back to work in a few hours."

"But… I….. Win against him!" She pouted with a whimper.

"Someday Ruby," Emu assured with a smile. "But not today."

"I won't give up! Again!" She demanded.

The others sighed knowing that she will keep going until she wins against Emu. They suddenly heard the door burst open as they saw Alan with Alia who was injured.

"Alan? What happened!?" Axel rushed to his student.

"Some bastard wanted to challenge my sister!" He growled. "I managed to get her away to safety and he took her Eyecon."

"What?!" Cody and Axel shot up as they rushed over to them, as Luna got to work with her healing.

"She said something about Snipe?"

Emu quickly looked at Alan. "D-Did you say Snipe!?"

Alan nodded, "That was all I could get out of her before I had to rush her here…."

"Ah! He actually followed us!" He grasp his head in panic.

"Emu, you know him?" Weiss asked him.

"Kamen Rider Snipe, he sees everything as a game. He goes by Hanaya Taiga."

"And what did you mean, 'He followed us'?" Yang asked.

"How am I supposed to know!? He was at Japan went my partners and I arrived here!"

"Someone must've brought him here….." Axle pondered, "And if he's this dangerous, it wouldn't have been Tsukasa…."

"I'm more curious on why he took Alia's Eyecon? And is he this powerful to do that?" Cody pondered as well.

Axel pondered until he frowned. "I knew something was up. Yesterday, I had the feeling we were being watched."

"So… he was studying us?" Blake questioned.

"He would have to observe a far," he nodded before glancing at the window. "I'm sure as hell that he will try and pick one of us three if he is after the Eyecons."

"But, why would he need them? Our Eyecons are different than their Gashat's." Cody noted.

"Taiga wants power to beat all the Bugsters, even if it means to cheat." Emu frowned. "He took my Gashat one time before."

"If he's after them, he must have some plan. Maybe a way to use them in his Driver?" Blake noted.

"If that's the case, then even here wouldn't be safe." Emu stated. "We can create game fields and even make levels with our Drivers and Gashats. This place wouldn't be able to hold it off before we were drawn into his game."

"Then I suggest you all stay in pairs," Axel decided. "And be careful about this. Something tells me he would try to isolate us to attack so, no matter what, stay together and don't lose each other's sight."

"Ruby. I think you should stay here with Alan. If he does try to attack her and Alan, your speed will be able to help you get close." Cody said to her, "And try your best to watch his health bar, like Emu told us. Hits zero, and the user dies. But if dealt enough damage he'll be forced to change back or he'll risk dying." Ruby nodded in response.

"We'll need to think of the right people to team up with. The only place I can tell that we'll be safe is Hikari Studios, along with help from the other Riders." Axel noted.

"I'll get Hiiro-san and Kiriya to see if they can help." Emu offered, "He's been a pain for us all and I'm sure they would want to help out."

"Alright," Cody nodded. "So let's head to Hikaru studio."

The others nodded before they quickly rushed over to the studio while Emu made his way back to the hospital.

* * *

After helping Alia to Hikari Studios, the others gained some help from the other riders as they began to head out to look for Taiga, and stop his plans. Alan was walking out with Ruby and the now rejoined Chase as they patrol the book area.

"You didn't have to come with me, Ruby…" Alan informed her.

"And let you get hurt no way!" she frowned.

Alan was quiet before saying, "Fine…"

Chase looked at the two, his attention and patience not wavering from their conversation, "Do you two love each other?" He asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Alan blinked in confusion while Ruby blushed madly.

"N-No! I-I m-m-mean…" the young huntress stammered quickly as steam began to rise from her head.

"From my own experiences and what Shinnosuke and Kiriko had, this is the same reaction as they did when they fell in love." He said with his stoic look.

"I don't get it," Alan responded while Ruby's blush grew until she fainted upon the thought. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

"She fainted. Water will help her wake up." Chase informed.

Alan reached to his side before he knelt down and poured cold water on her neck. "GGAAH! I'm up, I'm up!" She said, looking around though still having her blush.

"Are you alright?" Alan asked, though not realizing how close he is. "Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm f-f-fine.." She stuttered before standing up, "L-Let's just find this guy, alright?"

"You sure you are gonna be okay?" Alan asked with a concern look.

"I'm fine, Alan." She reassured, using the hood to hide the blush.

"Okay," he nodded before he followed the two.

* * *

With Cody and Yang, they were with the original Wizard, Haruto Souma as they traveled around the campus with the said Rider since the one from their world, had to travel to Vacuo for a special mission.

"So you're also like the other Wizard we met?" Yang asked.

"Heh, bit confusing I know. But Tsukasa-san has said their are multiple realities with different riders in different scenarios, most of the time. This one here, while the same way with how my adventures were going, is still different from me completely." He noted.

"You mentioned most? So there are other Riders in your world that are the only ones that don't have similar Riders here in Remnant?"

"Correct, like Tsukasa, Tendou, Kouta and Kaito, Yusuke, Ryotaro, Kazuma, Shotaro, and of course, Gentaro." He named off many, "And that's just the riders. They're also no Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, or even Ultraman's in this world. Which is surprising."

"Sentai?"

"They have more generations. 38 so far. And they act more like a Huntsman team than us do." He explained.

"Team? You mean…"

"Each generation come in either 6-8 Sentai. Sometimes 3-5, and I heard the next team will be comprised of 9 core members, which is a first."

"Woah… and what about the others?" Cody asked, curious on them.

"Well, Metal Heroes, are humans who have a more durable power and mostly deprive their power from the cosmos. The ones most recognized are the Uchuu Keiji, or Space Sheriff." Haruto explained.

"And this… Ultraman?"

"They fight large kaijus."

"Wait…. They're giants?" Yang gawked.

"Correct. And lately, a few of them have been able to use the powers of past Ultraman. The latest one can even combine two or 3 of them into one form. Ultraman Orb is the newest one." Haruto explained.

"That's awesome!" Cody beamed out.

"Heh, the people of Earth have more power than you all realize. But this world, is interesting as well." Haruto noted, "And, I'm happy to see many not losing their hope over the Grimm or these White Fang people."

"You truly care about hope, don't you?" Yang noted.

He smiled softly, "Yes, even as a promise to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone…. I treasured a lot…." He said, placing his hand over his heart. "For me, hope isn't just something to believe in. It's more important than that. For when you lose hope, you begin to lose faith in yourself… For those, its very hard to get back up and regain that hope, while others simply abandon it. But should someone regain their hope back, they're able to gain more power and more out of life, than they would have ever thought of."

Cody listen to that quote as he looked at his slightly broken Eyecon, ' _Gain more than I would've thought, huh?'_ He repeated in his thoughts before bringing out his Wizard Eyecon.

"Is that what my fellow Wizard gave you?" Haruto gestured to the Eyecon.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"May I see it?" He asked. Cody nodded as he handed it to me. Haruto looked at it as he gained a soft smile, before he close his eyes. A faint pink glow covered him as the glow enter the Eyecon before it faded into a soft shine as he handed it back. "Here, just something I figured would be nice to give to you. Not only a new power, but also a form you'll unlock later. Something as a note to give to you."

Cody took it back as he had a soft smile on his face before he put it away and quickly took his hand into Yang's, "I promise… I'll never give up on my hope. Nor on _my_ Yang." He said as he turned to her.

Yang smiled, returning the hold. "You better, otherwise I'll beat you into a pulp."

* * *

Blake and Emu were with the original Kiva, Wataru Kurenai in the south district as they made their way to the hospital to ask for help from Hiiro and Kiriyu. The kunoichi was talking to Wataru upon hearing how he, a Fandiri, actually brought unity between Fangire and Humans.

"That's truly amazing to hear, Wataru. It's…. Inspiring to hear that you were able to unite everyone." She smiled softly before frowning, "I… just wish that the people of this world, Humans and Faunus, can do the same someday…"

"Sometimes unity takes time to form," he stated.

"Right. While our Earth is also united, we still have many problems with the other Countries and people. To the point where some begin to believe they're citizens aren't ready for it, so they make many conflicts in order to hide the more dangerous events of the world from them." Emu sighed.

"Oh…" she lowered her head.

"But, regardless of the trials. The people do try their best to have unity, even if they must go through the tougher times to get to it." Wataru informed. "Unity may be broken but there will always be something to bring everything or everyone together."

Blake looked back as she too gained a soft smile, "You… two are right." She nodded before looking at Wataru, "Say, would it be too wrong to ask for a violin lesson later? I'd love your style from our last visit to the studios."

"Sure, I don't mind."

" **We should hurry, Wataru! Who knows when that jerk of a Rider will show?"** Kivat flapped down to the ground, informing them they need to hurry.

"Right, lets go."

* * *

Axel and Weiss were traveling with Shotaro as they patrol the docks, believing that this would be where Taiga would be at until they get help from one of the other Gamer Riders. Along the way, Weiss was hearing Shotaro's tales when they first started out as Riders.

"That's so tragic!" Weiss got out, hearing the tale of their boss, "He must've been a great man…"

"He was my mentor," Shotaro titled the fedora.

"So… what happened next?" She asked.

"It was also the day I met Philip," he smiled. "You can say that it was also the day I became a Rider thanks to Philip."

Weiss smiled softly as he finished the tale, "That was so sad, but without that incident… you wouldn't have become W, and stopped Foundation X."

The detective smiled in return, "Right about that…. But something I'll never forget."

The two smiled upon hearing Shotaro until Axel had that same feeling again. "Whoever is at the corner of that building, come out now." He earned.

From out the corner came a young man in a doctor's robe, wearing a black shirt and pants on his person. He had black hair with white highlights and on his waist was that of a gamer driver, "Interesting… so you did notice me. Heh, be easier to take the one with the sense out of the picture." He smirked softly.

"Since you were the one who was watching myself and the others back at the mansion," Axel frowned as Shotaro reached in his coat, preparing himself.

"Heh, two birds with one stone. Not only will I get your Eyecon, but this one's power too." He grinned, "Just like with that girl, the challenge is simple. You win, I'll leave and even return the Eyecon. Lose, and both of your powers are mine." He said, giving them the same offer.

"Almost reminds me of Trigger Dopant," Shotaro said as he placed the Double Driver on his waist.

"Heh, excellent." Taiga said, lifting his Gashat up, but instead like the others, he pointed it at them like a gun, "Mission… Start." He said, pressing on the button like a trigger.

 _ **[BANG-BANG SHOOTING!]**_

The title card of the Gashat appeared as navy blue and green barrels began to fly out everywhere as the navy blue game field formed beneath their feet. Taiga then twirled his Gashat once more like a gun, "Henshin…" He called out, twirling it once more before placing it into the Driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

A small character roulette appeared as it began to cycle through several characters before it stopped on one, Taiga pointed at the select screen it as it said 'SELECT' before it went towards himself.

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

His Level 1 form, looked the same as Ex-Aid's, Brave's, and Lazer's, but this one had a helmet with red eyes, but he wasn't done as he chuckled to himself, "Initiation, Tactics Level 2." He said, flipping the cover over to reveal the screen as it popped out.

 _ **[GA-CHAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

He then rolled through it before jumping into the air, blasting every target he sees.

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING! GO!]**_

His Lv 1 armor was torn apart, revealing his Lv 2 form now, as he pointed his gun up to the sky, and gave one last shot, resembling a Gundam pose before he dropped down. "Now… let's see if you two are any better?" He chuckled, pressing the button on the Kimewaza Slot.

 _ **[STAGE, SELECT!]**_

A roulette of stages formed before revealing a forest as he phase through it, before it dragged the trio into the forest as well, showing the area became an actual game, surprising the ones who have yet to see it.

Shotaro adjusted his fedora upward, not fazed by the opponent since he and Axel had their fair share of fighting other Riders. "Ikuze, kouhai." He presented the Joker Gaia Memory.

"Been waiting for a fight," Axel chuckled as the Ghost Driver formed around his waist before grabbing the Deep Specter Eyecon.

 **JOKER!**

* * *

 _In the detective Agency, Philip was reading a book until he noticed the Double Driver. "Guess it's time," he chuckled and presented Cyclone._

 _ **CYCLONE!**_

* * *

"Henshin." Shotaro raised his arm in the partial shape of a 'W' before the green Gaia Memory phased into his belt as he pushed it in, he then placed his Joker memory in the other slot before folding the two parts aside.

 **CYCLONE/JOKER!**

As for Axel, he dropped his Eyecon into the Driver before closing it and getting into his pose, while the Deep Specter Eyecon flies around him.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**_

 _ **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" Axel called out before pushing the lever.

 _ **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER…**_

 _ **GET GO! KAKUGO! GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

The flames died down to reveal his armor was formed before he lowered the hood of his damashii as Double flicked his left wrist, pointing at Snipe. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" He declared.

"Heh, I won't be the one counting today. Especially due to you two, who claim to have no more sins to bare…" He chuckled amusingly.

"Let's make this a fair game then, Snipe," Double/Shotaro said as he presented TRIGGER.

 **LUNA!**

 **TRIGGER!**

He replaced JOKER and CYCLONE with TRIGGER and LUNA and slanted the Driver once again.

 **LUNA/TRIGGER!**

"Heh, as if you can beat me in my own Genre." He chuckled as the item roulette formed around him, as he gripped the item as it formed a gun in his hand.

 _ **[GASACHON MAGNUM!]**_

The two got their respective firearms while Deep Specter gets out his Deep Sunglasslasher-gun mode in one hand and his Semblance in the other hand. The two fired at Snipe who quickly took cover behind a barrel, for Deep Specter, the shots hit the barrel but for Double, they literally curved and made their mark as it struck his armor with the sparks casting off.

"Uh… amusing… But not enough to beat me." Snipe said, sending four shots at the two riders as his attacks hit much quicker than they expected.

Sparks cast off their armor before Double fired another set of rounds that caused Snipe to try and avoid as the bullets curve their way to him.

"Kouhai, flank right, I'll provide cover." Double ordered as he fired more.

Deep Specter nodded before he went around as he too fired a few rounds to keep Snipe busy. The Rider aims at Double but he saw Deep Specter to the west as the Ghost Rider slammed his sword into the ground, the chains glowing underneath the Gamer Rider.

"Ah, ah, ah… That won't work on me." He said, shooting a barrel near by as a Coin formed from it and enter his body. "Item obtained… Disable." He said as the glow underneath him vanished.

Deep Specter took cover as Snipe pressed a button on his weapon. The side of his magnum popped out, revealing a new setting as it changed from a handgun to a rifle.

 _ **[ZU-KYUN!]**_

Snipe took aim and this time, the shot was not only more precise, but more powerful than before as the attack shot through Deep Specter's shoulder.

The Rider cringed, holding back the pain before firing a few rounds at Snipe. Just as he was about to fire another deadly round, a glyph formed under him.

"Nani?"

It flowed before it froze his legs in place. He grunted to get free before he turned to see Weiss there, "Oh.. little one. You made the wrong choice to enter this game." He said, taking aim at her.

"Don't bet on it." She said as he fired before she quickly formed another glyph that deflected the shots back to him. "Now you two!"

Double quickly placed the TRIGGER into the TRIGGER Magnum while Deep Specter pressed the lever.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 _ **ZEN DAI-KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

The seal formed behind Deep Specter while Double aimed at Snipe. "Trigger Full Burst!" He announced.

"Oh no you don't!" Snipe shouted, taking another shot at the only barrel nearby, but instead of a coin, all it showed was a white flag. "NANI?!"

"HAA!" Both Deep Specter and Double's attack came in contact, creating an explosion that sent Snipe flying, his health bar now on 1%.

"M-Masaka…." He grunt before being ejected out of his rider form and into his normal one, as the Necrom P Eyecon was sent into Axel's hands as they came back to the docks where they left off.

Double and Deep Specter revert to their civilian forms as Axel glared at Taiga. "You lost, Taiga." He informed. "Now tell me, why are you after the Eyecons?"

"Heh, not part of the deal. Sides… There's always others." He said, unleashing a flashbang on the group, and when it died down, he was gone, just like that.

"I'm _really_ starting to hate that." Shotaro rubbed his eyes.

Axel chuckled before looking at Weiss, "Thanks for the save, Weiss." He smiled.

"It was obvious he was going to cheat. So, I decided to do the same before he gets the chance to." She smirked.

"Lets go regroup at the hospital. They have to know we encountered Taiga." Shotaro informed.

* * *

 _Taiga panted as he leaned against the wall, feeling his taste of defeat against two Riders who had different powers but also were capable of fighting back easily. "Kisama…" he gritted his teeth in pain, holding his side._

" _I won't give up… But I need a new plan…." He said, going through his files of who to target next? But this time, he knew to take precautions so it'll be a one on one fight only. "Let's see…."_

 _Each fight would be proven difficult since the Ghost Riders would be accompanied with another Rider. But if he found the right target, he would be able to force the other rider away in his suit and get his prize. Then he'll use what he can to make a Gashat out of it, and fight the next target until he's ready to gain the rest of the Gashats._

 _He scanned through the files further until he found a connection for the two brothers. "Ah… sisters huh? Hmm… This will do nicely." He said, figuring a plan out for the little brother and the older brother first._

* * *

Shotaro relayed the information to the group as he adjusted his fedora. "It seems he is after those Eyecons for a good reason. And thankfully, and _finally_ , Philip looked through any info and found something interesting."

"What?" Cody asked.

"He wants to create Rider Gashats."

"Eh?" Emu blinked. "Rider… Gashats…?"

Kaito presented OOO Lockseed, Haruto presented some Rider Rings, Tsukasa showed one of his Rider cards, Axel showed his W Eyecon, Gentaro presented a few Rider Switches, Eiji showed a Core Medal of a Rider, and Chase presented a Rider Signal Bike.

"He wants the power of the older generation Riders." Cody realized.

"Right. And due to this new Rider power of the Gashat's, we don't know what they'll be capable of. Should he actually make one, he could just be as strong as when use Riders use our Final forms." Phillip warned.

Cody gulped. "Now… that is something to worry…" he said. "What should we do?"

"I say take away that Gamer Driver," Hiiro frowned.

"We always keep trying. But we either forget about it due to the fight, or he beats us…." Emu frowned, "He's nothing but a shooting pro…"

"Then we will handle him," Axel volunteered.

"I'll tag along," Chase was next.

"If you can find him…." Cody noted, "Regardless, searching for him is our only option until we find him."

"He can be sneaky," Emu raised a finger. "He's very good at stealth apparently."

"Heh, at least someone knows good stealth," Philip chuckled, jabbing at Shotaro..

"Urusai…" He huffed in annoyance.

"That settles it, lets go find him but more carefully," Cody decided.

* * *

 _In Vale, Aurora was singing and luckily and surprisingly Poppy volunteered to help out. The game idol and Aurora finished a song together as Aurora's agent applauded the two once the song finished._

" _Pyoru! That was amazing Aurora-chan!" Poppy cheered with a smile._

" _Heh, thank you Poppy. Glad to see I got another fan." she smiled at her. "I never knew you wanted to help out."_

" _Of course, Aurora-chan," she winked. "We both have our share for music after all."_

" _Have you ever thought of tagging along with Aurora as a duet?" The Agent asked._

" _As much as I'd love to. Emu and the rest of CR needs me." Poppy sighed heavily._

" _If you ever want a chance, you are always welcome to see us," Aurora's agent offered._

" _Thank you both," she smiled with a bow._

" _Unfortunately for you…. I need her." A voice rang out as Poppy noticed the familiar navy blue ripple surged through the area._

" _Taiga…" Poppy's cheerful voice became her Asuna persona, sounding serious and casual._

 _From a screen, Snipe walked out as he came into view and on the stage, "Now, if you'd accompany me, Miss Aurora-san. I need your help…." Snipe requested._

" _Aurora-san, don't trust Taiga."_

" _Urusai…" He said, taking a few shots as Poppy's feet. She squeaked as she jumped back a bit. "Now… will you accompany me, Miss Aurora?" He said, his hand out to her. "I would like to you use as an asset against Ghost and that Specter."_

 _Aurora frowned at this, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She denied until she saw Snipe pointing his gun at her._

" _That's wasn't a request…." He shook his finger, "And before you ask…." A quick whiz of the magnum's round grazed her shoulder as she cringed from it, "That will be your only warning. Next one is through your arm. Now… if you please?" He said, holding out his hand once more._

 _Aurora grimaced in pain as she looks at her new friend and the other employees before looking at Taiga. "Fine… you win…" she regretted._

" _Arigato…." He said, taking her hand as they disappear through a Stage Select screen, leaving them there._

 _Poppy quickly reached for her phone and dialed the numbers._

* * *

Cody and the others were looking around for Taiga until Emu's phone rang. He blinked before he grabbed it and answered. "Hello? Woah, woah, Asuna-chan, tell me everything slowly." They saw his eyes widen. "Nani!? Asuna, are you sure!? H-Hai! I'll tell them…" he ended the call.

"So, what's up with Asuna? Did she see another great song from Aurora?" Ruby asked him.

"Cody-san, Luna-chan, Axel-san… it's about Aurora-san."

The brothers flinched upon hearing this, Cody's face going pale as they turned to Emu, "What happened?" Axel asked, also wide eyed.

"Taiga… he took her away."

Luna gasped as the cup in her hand dropped to the ground, shattering into pieces. Axel was angry as his aura began to form, showing that this was not the best time to anger him more. As for Cody, he grabbed his sword as he marched out towards the mansion's entrance, not saying a word. Axel too quickly got up and followed after them.

"Matte!" Emu rushed to his fellow Riders. When he caught up to the two, he panted to catch his breath. "One… second… whoo…" he looked at the two. "You guys, he's trying to bring you to him so he can take those Eyecons."

"I don't care…." Cody said to him, his anger to the point where any more bad news would make him snap.

For Emu however, he stood his ground as the others by the door saw a change in Emu's personality. It was a more serious and determined side for him. "Cody Aldrich, you have to listen to me for a moment," Emu frowned. "Taiga is only cheating his way to get the power of the previous Riders. I know Aurora-san is both your sister but I rather not let her fate be taken away. When I save people," he has a full on determined look. "I don't back down and never give up."

"Emu…. I know that you don't. But it's obvious from his defeat he only wants one of us…." Cody said to him, "If you show up, who knows what he'll do to her. And I'm not risking her life for that.. Besides…" He glanced down at his Wizard Eyecon, "I'm not giving up hope. She is not just my big sister but Axel's too, and I'll be the one to bring her back… So please. Stand aside."

"Then you are gonna have backup," They turned to see Hiiro and Kiriya.

"I see you are itching to get back in the race kid," Kiriya lowered his shades. "But Emu, for once, has one thing to prove. And that is the fate of a Rider. Either alone…" he gestured to Axel, Emu, and Hiiro. "Or as a team. A race can't start without a crew."

"But if he only wants one. He'll get that. I know that I can do this… And force him out of our world." Cody turned to Kiriya.

The man chuckled, "I have an idea."

"Please don't tell me it is like those shady tactics you do on me," Emu whined.

"And yet you always fall for them."

"What's the plan then?" Cody asked.

Kiriya grinned, "it's a little thing called being a faker. Do you have any of that Dust in the shape of orbs?"

They blinked until their eyes lit up in realization as Kiriya's grin grew ear to ear.

* * *

 _At the ruined area of the city where the Amazons attacked almost two months ago, Taiga patiently waited for his new challenge to commence, ready for it and his prize(s). He turns to Aurora, who was now bounded by an electrical net, making sure she doesn't escape._

" _No need to give me such a cold stare, Hime." Taiga said to her, "This is nothing more than a game for me. And one I plan on winning this time."_

" _Why do you see parts of life as a game?" She frowned. "It isn't a game at all to see."_

" _Hime… Everything is a game. Life is nothing more than us players going on quests. It's only when we stop doing those quests is when the game ends. Which…. Usually ends with your own life being taken." He turns to her, "I have no plan on killing your brothers. But they will fall."_

" _What choices? They are doing what is right!" She argued. "You are only making things bad after what you have done. I heard you harmed a dear friend of mine and nearly harmed Poppy."_

" _I did warn her if she struggled after the match, I wouldn't hold back." He shrugged, "As for Poppy… She's just a nuisance."_

 _She frowned in disgust at the 'doctor'._

" _Hey!" Taiga turned his head to see the Cody in his armor but also Emu who was also in his armor._

* * *

"I thought I told Poppy told you all, this was a one on one match?" He shook his finger, "Disappointing…"

"I am joining on this, Taiga-san," Emu pointed at his Gashat. "Just like last time."

"Hmm…. While I rather fight the newcomer." He then stood up, "This is still a challenge and I'll accept it."

[ _ **GASHACON BREAKER!]**_

Ex-Aid summoned his weapon while Cody brought out the GanGunSaber.

"Hmph… Henshin…" He said, already pressing the button as the barrels fly out.

 _ **[BANG-BANG SHOOTING!]**_

"I'll take him on first, Emu… This is my fight after all." Cody said to the other rider.

"Our fight, Cody-san. Like you and the others, Aurora-san is my friend too." Ex-Aid argued.

"She is my sister though, and I want to save her as quickly as possi-"

Several shots hit the ground as they turn to see Snipe, already in LV 2 form as he jumped down at the two, easily getting between them as he took a few shots at Ex-Aid before turning to Cody and kicking him hard across the ground.

"You're still nothing but an amateur…. You should never argue during a game." Snipe wiggled his finger.

"Guess he wasn't kidding, you really do see things as a game," Cody growled. "A Rider would never see things like that! Hiiro was right, you don't deserve that Gamer Driver." He rushed towards Snipe as he used his abilities to avoid some of the shots before striking Snipe across the chest, sparks casting off the armor.

"I'm doing what I was hired to do. To defeat the Bugsters. And I'll do it any way I can…." Snipe said, taking a few shots at Cody before breaking a barrel near by as a green coin formed as it entered him, and in seconds grew to a larger size, towering over them with ease.

"Oh…" Ex-Aid got out.

"Crap…" Cody gulped.

Snipe chuckled, raising his fist as he threw it at the two, striking them hard and sending them across the map before he quickly turned back to his normal size. "Heh, what an easy mode, this game is." He chuckled.

He glanced down to see the two items much to his amusement. "And I win," He grabbed them as he observed them. He deactivated the stage as everything was normal.

"It's… not over yet…."

Snipe raised his head, to see a now injured Cody and Emu as they weakly walk towards him, "I… can't let you… take my Eyecon, and Aurora…" He gritted his teeth.

"You lost the game," Snipe chuckled. "I won fair and square." He aimed at Cody. "So beat it."

"Not until you return Aurora! You never said anything on keeping her regardless if I win or lose!" He called out.

"And I never said about giving her back to you, now did I?"

Cody growled, "Give her back, you bastard!" He said, about to rush ahead, only to receive a few shots to the ground, stopping his movements.

"And just like I said to that girl, that is your only warning." He said, before looking at the prizes he won.

"Please…. Just let my sister go…" Cody pleaded.

"Until you win next time," he turned around and was about to leave until he noticed the young woman was gone! "Nani!?" He quickly turned to Cody and Emu who grinned and now standing up fine.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have a backup plan?" Emu questioned, wiping his face to reveal the 'injuries' was nothing more than make up.

"And that's not the only thing we fooled you with." Cody chuckled, "You may wanna look closely at your 'prizes', Snipe."

He glanced and saw they weren't real, it was similar to those Dust crystals he learned about. He clenched his hands and tossed them aside. "You…"

"How does it feel to have been cheated at your own game?" Cody chuckled. "Gotta thank Kiriya for his con ideas."

"Right about that," Snipe noticed Deep Specter and Brave as Aurora was behind the two.

"Kisama!" Snipe growled.

"This time, you won't escape Taiga…" Brave pointed his sword at him, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not your opponent."

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST!**_

Snipe flinched as he turned, only to receive a fiery punch to his helmet, sending the rider into the ground. Cody stood there, in his Boost armor as he cracked his knuckles, "Before I hand you to them, I'm giving you a lesson on messing with my friends and family…." He said, angered by Snipe's work from before.

Snipe growled until he brought out an orange Gashat.

"Uh oh…" Ex-Aid noticed.

Cody turned to his fellow rider, "That doesn't sound good, does it?"

"That's a Level 3 Gashat! Brave, Kiriya, and I have one too!" Ex-Aid warned. "And it's very powerful…."

Cody grimaced from the terror in Ex-Aid's voice before turning back to their opponent. Snipe growled in annoyance, pressing the button on the Gashat.

 _ **[JET COMBAT!]**_

What flew out of the screen this time was what looked to be a cartoonish yet sadistic, jet like creature with shark teeth and a jet-back as it flew around. Snipe quickly closed his panel before inserting the Gashat.

 _ **[GASHOON~! GASHATT]**_

"Initiation Tactics Level 3…" He said with venom in his voice as he reopened the panel again.

 _ **[GA~CHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG! YOW! BANG-BANG SHOOTING! GO!]**_

 _ **[A-GACHA! JET, JET, IN THE SKY! JET, JET! JET COMBA~T!]**_

The cartoonish jet then flew above Snipe as it folded out and actually ate the top half of him before it formed into new armor. The orange Jet was now apart of him as it formed a flight suit chest piece, complete with a orange visor, with his hair piece folded upward and a re-breather. Though behind him showed jetplane fins along with boosters and twin gatling guns on his sides.

"That…. Doesn't look good…" Cody got out.

"I have one suggestion," Ex-Aid said. "TAKE COVER!"

Snipe took the gatling guns as he pointed at the four before opening fire upon them. The two riders moved out of the way as the rounds followed Cody first, "H-Hey! Why me?" He shouted out.

They took cover but with Snipe, he was tearing through the area that was becoming a war zone. Just as they took cover, Snipe spoke. "I will give you players 3 seconds to come out before I tear through that cover. One."

"Might wanna look up then!" A voice shouted from above.

Snipe looked up, only to receive another fist to the face, knocking the rider to the ground as what stood there was Yang, a smirk on her face, "That's for hurting Aurora…." She said as the rest of RWBY joined her.

"And this is for Alia!" Another voice rang out as a spear whizzed by, striking him once more as JNPR stood there, as Pyrrha regained her spear.

Snipe glared at them before the boosters ignited to make him float in the air, before aiming at them. "Take this!" He unleashed numerous rounds at the group, now angered to this predicament.

Weiss scoffed, "How pitiful…." She said, making a glyph that protected them from the gatling rounds.

"Emu, let's end this." Cody turned to him. "I wanna get Aurora home…." Gripping the lever on his driver.

"Right!" He removed his Gashat and placed it in the Kimewaza Holder.

 _ **[KIMEWAZA!]/TOUCON DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **[MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!]/BOOST! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

The two then jumped up high into the air, as they came flying down at the Rider. He turned to them as he was ready to strike them, but they quickly approached him as their kicks connected, making a small explosion from the blow as Taiga was now on the ground, gritting in pain as he tried to reach for his Gashat.

"Not losing here…" he slowly reached for the Jet Combat.

"Unfortunately for you all… I have plans with that Gashat!" A familiar, sickening voice shouted out. One many thought was long gone.

"That voice…" Cody got out as Deep Specter's hands clenched tightly.

The group turned to where the voice was, and standing there on the top of the building was none other than Igor. Someone, that everyone thought was long gone now, "Hello again… Lord Alan, Lady Alia… and of course, the worthless Luna and her bastard brother, Specter…." Igor grinned as he took a bow.

"Igor…" The Saber growled, his hands shaking slightly in anger.

"While seeing your reactions is nothing but priceless… I have matters to attend." Igor said, now lifting up a Ganma Eyecon, but it's coloring resembled that of the Deep Specter Eyecon, and had more sharper edges and a black iris. He smirked as tossed the Eyecon at the Jet Combat Gashat, as it entered it and it began to glow, "Enjoy my newest creation…" He said with a bow before disappearing.

The glow became ominous as smoke surrounded it before the smoke grew and grew into a large plume of smoke before it revealed something big. It had a orange and purple coloring to its body. It's head looked to be that of a devil, but mechanical with sharp horn, spikes on its shoulders forearms and thighs, while the belt still resembling that of any other Ganma, but the iris visor it had was pitch black with a light purple dot in the center. But it too had a gamer-pad chest piece and it too had the gatling guns on its sides.

"This can't be good…" Cody gritted.

It turned to Ex-Aid before it quickly approached him in an instant. It was very fast as it struck the rider once, bringing his health to the near red as he was tossed back. This Ganma was even stronger than the commanders, maybe even strong as the Ganmaizers.

"Crap! Everyone needs to get out of here!" Cody shouted, strapping on his Eyecon Driver G. But before he could also try to fight, he was struck by the Ganma before it gripped his neck, lifting him up.

" **You riders will fall before my hands…."** The Ganma spoke up, " **Then, this world will fall to my Bugster brethren…."**

"This thing must be a combination of a Bugster and a Ganma," Necrom grimaced.

"We need to get it away from Cody!" Yang shouted to them, raising her fist, ready to send a few blasts at the Ganma Bugster.

It aimed its guns at them, unleashing numerous rounds at them, all taking cover until Jaune saw Taiga still struggling to move as he was in the line of fire. "Jaune, get to cover!" Pyrrha advised.

"I can't just let him get struck by those rounds! He may have hurt Alia and took Aurora, but he doesn't deserve that!" Jaune said, rushing forward as he placed his shield in front of Taiga, protecting him from the oncoming gunfire.

"What are… you doing…?" Taiga gritted.

"Doing what a Huntsman is meant to do. Protect the people." Jaune replied, keeping sturdy grip on his shield.

Cody tried to provide cover but it was useless as it fired missiles that sent some of them flying from the impact of the blast. Cody coughed before he saw the Ganma Bugster aiming its weapons at him, his eyes widened.

"CODY!"

"Item Get! Metal!" A pink blur stood in front of Cody as he saw Ex-Aid now encased in steel, the rounds merely being shrugged off as he stood his ground, the metal slowly and ever so disappearing while his health bar began to decrease.

"Emu…" Cody got out.

"I won't let another friend risk their life or lose what life they have!" He placed his hand over his heart, the same place where he got his surgery when he was a child. "Ore wa… Ex-Aid! For my _own_ heart burns bright!"

Cody's Eyecon glowed, catching the Ganma Bugster by surprise. " _ **What…?"**_

The Eyecon shot a beam of light into the blank Gashat Emu managed to obtain as it flowed brighter before the light died down. The Gashat gained color as the image showed Ghost but it also showed the title 'Kaigan Ghost'.

"Is that…?" Brave noticed while Taiga gritted his teeth in pain.

"A Rider Gashat…" Emu clenched it before he pressed it without hesitation.

 _ **[KAIGAN GHOST!]**_

The screen lit behind him, showing the title as tombstones with the Ghost 'Eye' on it flew out, landing around the area.

"My soul burns bright! For their fate is in my hands!" He announced as he got into a stance. "Henshin!" He raised the Gashat before slamming it down into the Gamer Driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO! LET'S RIDE! METCHA RIDE! MUTCHA RIDE! WHAT'S YOUR RIDE!? I'M A LEGEND RIDER!]**_

Ex-Aid's Level 1 armor was _completely_ different than his Mighty Action Level 1 form. His entire suit was similar to his other Level One form, only it was black as the night as the chest plate had the same transient design as Cody's Ore form. For a helmet, it showed a larger version of the Ghost Faceplate.

"Emu… just got a Rider form…." Ruby uttered.

"M-Masaka…. How?!" Taiga shouted in anger, confused as to how he gained a Rider Gashat.

Even Cody was surprised. Sure Tsukasa was one thing but for Emu, it was something new.

The faceplate flowed as Ex-Aid raised his head at the Ganma Bugster. "I will clear this game.." he pressed the Breaker.

 _ **[JA-KIIN!]**_

"And I won't let another friend be harmed under my watch!" Ex-Aid shouted, as he gained a faint orange glow as he flied through the air, right towards the Ganma Bugster.

"He's using the same abilities as you, Cody!" Yang said in surprise.

"But he can't do this alone…." Cody gritted standing up as he looked to see a block near by, smashing it open as a pink coin formed.

"He's right…" Brave said, taking the coin as he tossed it to himself, Kiriya, Cody, Necrom and Deep Specter. "Kiriya, go into Level 3."

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice." He chuckled. "Oi, Ruby, you wanted to know why it's 'Lazer'?" He brought out a Gashat. "You are about to find out why."

The two closed their Drivers before they pressed their respective Gashats. Brave took out a yellow Gashat while Lazer took out a black one as they both pressed the button on them.

 _ **[DOREMIFA BEAT!/GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!]**_

What flew out of their new game screens revealed a robotic DJ and a robotic samurai as they floated around the two riders.

"A samurai?" Blake noticed.

"And a DJ?" Yang blinked.

The two slammed their Gashats next to their originals before opening them.

 _ **[LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST! DO-DO RE MI FA SO-LA- TI, OKAY! DOREMIFA BEA~T!/BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE! GIRI, GIRI, CHAMBARA!]**_

As the armor placed on Brave, it formed not only a record turn table on his right armor and a yellow chest piece. But he also gained a pink visor, DJ Mic, and cap, along with a speaker on his shoulder. And as for Lazer, he quickly became his bike form before it began to bend and mold into a body as the Samurai placed on, giving him robotic arms, legs and now a samurai visor on his helmet.

For Brave, he gripped the DJ pad, while Lazer brought out what looks to be a bow. But Ruby saw he detached them, forming two miniature scythes.

"So… AWESOME!" She squealed out into fireworks.

"Heh, not bad. But they're not the only ones who got a new power." Cody smirked, holding out his Rider Eyecon, as Taiga's eyes widen from seeing that.

"The Rider Eyecon…" he gritted.

Cody didn't say anything as he clicked it and placed it into his driver, the Flame Dragon Damashii flying around him as he wasted not time in gripping the lever and pushing it in.

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! WIZARD!**_

 _ **SHINKA NO RYU! BURNING PASSION!**_

The Damashii donned onto Cody as he gained his evolved form, ready to fight alongside the other riders against the Bugster Ganma. "Emu… Like you said before, we can't leave you to this alone."

Ex-Aid grinned under his helmet before he got into his stance. "Dai-Henshin!" He flipped the panel.

 _ **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP! INOCHI MOYASU, KAKUGO KIMERU, ORE GA GHOST!]**_

His armor literally exploded before he felt his body burst out with the mask of what was called 'Level 1' form becoming back armor. He landed on his feet but all saw that he was now in a new form. He now had a black colored bodysuit with orange lines on his side and the left side of his body going down to the thighs, the said limbs having orange bands.

The helmet was similar to his Level 1 form but more thinner to fit his head with the visor over what seems to be a helmet similar to Ghost's. On the chestplate was the same armor that was identical to the one on his Level 1 form, only this one had some extra armor pieces on the lower sides with an orange 'collar'.

His shoulders was covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with silver colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with orange bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with silver-colored armor as LEVEL UP appeared.

"Woah… Heh, guess I should show off my new power then." Cody noted as the Connect Seal formed near him, he then reached inside and brought out a odd device onto his right forearm. It had a Dragon ring up front but on the back showed a small clock with four colors on it.

 _ **DRAGO TIME!**_

"Saa, Showtime daa…" Cody called out.

"Time to give this Ganma out full power…." Deep Specter noted.

"And maybe this time, show that we are not weak as they believe." Necrom added on.

"Let's clear this game, as a team!" Ex-Aid declared, pointing his blade at the Ganma Bugster. The fellow Riders nodded in agreement before they charged in as Ex-Aid and Cody lead the group.

The Ganma roared before it fired some rounds while Brave revved the disk on the DJ Pad. Upon doing so, he swung his blade down as a ripple of energy, color, and musical notes flew out, hitting the rounds and stopping them from getting closer.

"Like Neon said, never miss a beat!" Yang cheered upon seeing Brave block all the shots as the speakers on Brave was actually playing music upon each thrust Brave does to the disc.

As for Lazer, he quickly placed his twin scythe back together to form a bow as he rapidly pressed the 'B' button as he sent out several arrows that curved around and struck the Ganma, before changing back to the melee mode as he rapidly struck the Ganma with ease, and his speed quickly getting faster. Upon the next strike, he holstered the scythes and the moment they were in place, more sparks formed from the Ganma.

"He's like a Samurai and a Ninja." Blake got out, surprised.

"But not as fast as my Semblance!" Ruby beamed.

Necrom and Deep Specter summons their respective Semblance. "Alan."

"Right!"

The chains formed around Deep Specter's arm before he and Necrom began to attack the Ganma Bugster from all directions before they leaped in the air, their weapons aimed at it. "HAA!" With Anti-Matter and Light, it caused a rupture of energy that blasted the Ganma a far, sending it crashing through multiple buildings.

Emu phased through the ground before popping up under the Ganm as he rapidly pressed the 'B' button and began to rapidly strike the Ganma several times as he kept phasing through the ground and popping back up as he made more and more strikes.

"My turn!" Cody announced, gripping the Timer circle as he moved it upward before pressing the thumb to start it up.

 _ **SET UP! START!**_

The time began to count down as Cody twirled his blade, striking and dodging the Ganma's attack until he got into a strong hold and pressed the thumb again.

 _ **WATER DRAGON!**_

What formed out of a water spell seal was another Rider, this one looked to be the same as Cody, but the Damashii was not blue with a blue diamond gem instead of a red ruby as the two began to tag team against the Ganma. There was now two Cody's!

" _ **I won't fall here!"**_ It fired more rounds but it phased through Ex-Aid while Cody brought up seals to block the attacks.

"And I'm not even done here…." Cody said, pressing the thumb again.

 _ **HURRICANE DRAGON!**_

This time a green, wind seal formed as another Cody popped out, sending several bullets into the Ganma. This one now had a green emerald gem to his style and design, surprising the others who watched.

"Isn't it like yours when you manipulate the Anti-Matter, Alan?" Ruby asked.

"Almost… I can sense they are full-on copies." Necrom noted.

"When did he get such power?" Blake got out.

"Haruto…" Yang remembered.

"And now, for our fourth member!" Cody smirked, pressing it once more.

 _ **LAND DRAGON!**_

The Ganma growled as it sent another barrage of bullets and missiles, but this time a large earth wall formed in front, blocking the attack completely. And as it dropped, one last version came out. This time, yellow topaz in design.

"You're out match, Ganma… This is the end." Deep Specter called out to it.

" _ **I will not back down! I will not accept defeat!"**_

"Your loss then," Deep Specter said coldly as he grabbed the Lever while Cody tapped the thumb once more as Necrom twisted his while the Gamer Riders placed their Gashats into the holders.

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

 _ **SET! FINAL TIME!**_

 _ **TOUCON DAI-KAIGAN!/ZEN DAI-KAIGAN!/DESTROY! DAI-TENGAN!**_

 _ **WIZARD!/DEEP SPECTER…!/NECROM!**_

 _ **OMEGA-DRIVE!/GIGA OMEGA-DRIVE!/OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

 _ **[KAIGAN! CRITICAL STRIKE!]**_

 _ **[DOREMIFA!/GIRIGIRI! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

Cody, Ex-Aid, Deep Specter, Brave, Lazer, and Necrom jumped up into the air as they came flying down with their feet or aimed their weapons aimed at the Ganma Bugster, as the twin blast combined with the four Rider kicks, ending the Ganma with ease as it erupted into a large explosion, leaving only the Jet Combat Gashat left as it landed next to Taiga, as the Eyecon sparked before evaporating into dust.

 _ **[BOSS CLEARED!]**_

Ex-Aid and Cody cheered while the other Riders sighed in relief. Taiga on the other hand managed to get his strength back as he grabbed his Jet Combat Gashat and began to retreat.

"I can't win this…." He gritted,"I need to get out of here… and get stronger…" he glanced at the group who took notice of him. "This is not over. This game is never over for me."

"Well, bring it on tough guy. We'll still beat you." Yang cracked her knuckles.

Taiga huffed before he pulled a pin and tossed it. "Catch."

Yang blinked as she caught it, only to see it was a flashbang. Before they knew it, It detonated as they were all blinded for a moment before it died down to reveal that Taiga escaped.

"Hmph, a coward as always." Brave huffed, changing back to normal, "He'll be dealt with once we get him back home and the Bugsters dealt with."

"I'm still worried he will try again…" Cody muttered.

"He won't." A voice called out, nearby a veil formed as Tsukasa came out, along with someone else who they haven't seen. "As long as this idiot doesn't try anything." He gestured to the other male.

"I thought it would be a fair play," he shrugged.

"Say that to the kids here, who almost got hurt by your 'fair play'." Tsukasa gestured to them.

"How should I know it would happen?" Kaito shrugged.

"Just be glad I don't toss you to them. Especially the prince and the newbie there." Tsukasa pointed to the glaring Alan and Cody.

"If you say so," Kaito replied before he walked into a viel.

"You know… he kinda reminds me of you, Kiriya," Emu observed. "You know, being all shady and all."

"Please… Unlike him, I don't risk other people's live." Kiriya scoffed before he blinked and turned back to him. "Hey… That wasn't nice, 'intern'."

"So… a Rider Gashat, huh?" Cody looked at the device in Emu's hand. "And he using my Rider abilities too."

"Comes to show that even the new generation can prove something to other Riders." Tsukasa chuckled.

* * *

Back at the mansion, everyone decided to have a small rest as well as any patch ups they needed. Though oddly enough, Cody was tending to Aurora, as if she was dying or something. It obviously showed his worry for her and was just trying to cope with what happened.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, sis…"

"Cody.. I already said, I'm fine." She smiled softly, knowing he meant well.

"But that Tajga jerk could have killed you! I…"

"But he didn't and you stopped him. I told you, that you don't have to worry over me, so much." She pat his head, "So don't worry about me alright? I'm not a stranger to this." She smiled softly at him.

"A-Alright…"

From afar, Yang watched as she saw his more softer side once more, "He's acting like a worried older sibling to her. He must really care for Aurora." She noted.

"Back before he realized he wanted to be a Hunter, Cody really looked up to Aurora so much." Luna explained, "So it makes sense he would be acting like this."

"Good point," she nodded. "How's Axel? He was a bit shaky after the battle was over."

Luna frowned, "It's because he thought we were finally rid of Igor…. But he came back…. And.. I'm sure he's furious about that." She said to them softly.

They flinched when they heard a bang, no doubt the sound of something being shattered. "I hope he will be okay…"

With Axel, he had his first embedded in the wall, leaving a hole and cracks around it. The Saber's other hand was shaking slightly as he gritted his teeth. "Why… why is he still alive…" he muttered to himself, remembering those horrible memories of what he has done.

"He should be gone… I know it. I was the one who ended him…" Axel muttered, more of that rage entering his Deep Specter Eyecon, fueling it more, "So… How? HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!?" He shouted, punching his fist through another wall from his anger. "HOW!?" He punched the wall again, his Aura no longer focused as his hand was bleeding but he wasn't fazed by the pain.

"Axel…?" Weiss voice called out to him softly, standing in the doorway.

He glanced at his love before looking away as he pulled his fist out of the wall. The former heiress noticing the blood on his hand. She frowned as she only grabbed a first aid kit and kneeled down to tend to it, not saying a word, knowing how painful this new reveal brought, though once patched up all she could do was hug him gently.

"He's still alive…" he muttered.

"I know… and I'm sorry about that Axel…." She said to him, comforting him as much as she could.

"He was suppose to be dead.. he is suppose to be dead for everything he has done to me…" he clenched his hands tightly.

"I don't know how either… But like everything else, you'll figure it out and stop him…. I know you can my prince…." She said, till keeping her hug tighten around him. He was quiet for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. The two sharing the hug as all Weiss could do to help him for now, as he let out soft, painful whimpers from the returning memories he once thought was finally over with.

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! Guess Part 2 of the Ex-Aid bit is done. ^^ Along with not only Ex-Aid gaining the new Ghost Gashat, but also an evolved power for Cody too!

The Drago Time was an idea I was wondering about for awhile and how it could work. But once the Ichigou Chap came out, I figured this would've been a great idea to try it, and I personally happy for it. ^w^

Now, let's get one thing straight... Taiga taking Aurora. While Ex-Aid is still going and none of us truly knows his full motives... We all can agree he probably would try something like this later on for one of the more powerful Gashat's. And if not, well... With his personality, it could still happen.

Also, I had to show Igor in this, not only for Drama and the new Ganma, but also due to the fact of making Axel's fears come back to life. So, I do believe I did well on this part.

So, until then later minna!


	14. Chapter 14: Future Worries

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 14: Future Worries

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Night brew over Vale as another night was going by, and the time moving on until the festival comes back on. In the garden of the Saber mansion, Pyrrha was doing another session with Jaune as the two trained along the moonlit sky. As the practice continues, Jaune slid across the ground but he remained standing._

" _You've improved a lot Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, "But you're still not done yet."_

" _Right," he nodded with determination._

" _So, come at me again." She challenged him._

 _He nodded before rushing towards her with his weapon. He swung his blade which Pyrrha easily blocked but she knew that Jaune was improving as he used his shield to block her attack. But Pyrrha quickly kicked him out from under his feets, making him drop._

 _The blonde quickly rolled away before getting up as he rushed at her as their weapons clashed once more. Pyrrha went in for another attack but Jaune moved aside while using his shield as he uses his sword. However the redhead used her Semblance and causes Jaune to miss before she made him fall, pointing her javelin at him._

" _Hehe… You've done really well Jaune. If this keeps up, by the end of the year, you might be as good as Ruby." Pyrrha complimented._

 _Jaune smiled as Pyrrha helps him up before the blonde sheaths his sword into his shield. "Thanks Pyrrha." He thanked._

" _Listen Jaune…" Pyrrha bit her lip, as if she tried to say something until Jaune got a message._

 _He blinked before checking the message on his Scroll. "Oh Ruby sent a message," he said. "Heh, guess she wants to have a movie night with everyone."_

 _Pyrrha lowered her head as Jaune was oblivious to how she was. "Hey Pyrrha, want to head in so we can watch movies with the others?"_

" _I-I'll be fine.. Go on ahead….."_

" _You sure?"_

 _Pyrrha nodded, "I…. have something else to do." She smiled softly._

" _Alright, meet ya inside," he waved before he went back into the mansion._

 _Upon leaving Pyrrha turned towards where Jaune last was, a heavy frown on her face as she placed her hand over her heart, "If… If you only knew Jaune…." She said softly._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Another day has past since the hectic chase with the Gamer Rider, Snipe. They were glad he was gone, for now at least. Right now, Cody was with his brother for another day of training since the Doubles Match was returning on. That being said, Cody was doing push up but the only difficult part for him was that he has to do the push ups as his brother remained in his Deep Specter armor, sitting on his back.

"You have 25 more to go, Cody," His brother informed as he could tell the younger Rider was close to losing feeling to his arms.

"A-And…. Why am I… doing this again?" He gritted.

"Firstly, the Double's match," Deep Specter reminded, crossing his arms. "From what I recall, you and I are going to be in this round _but_ you have to be prepared for the opponent."

"You… really know… what to… teach…" he gritted.

"You also said you want to learn more about our training that us Sabers did. Strength comes from the soul, we train to not only strengthen it but to mold it into great power for our Semblance. Including to strengthen our minds and our skills." The Saber explained. "Each Saber has their skills… my late father's Light was a large double edge axe. He trained in terms of strength to be more quicker with his strikes. For me, the skills I learned are meant for the use of a blade, scythe, rifle, and hand-to-hand combat." He gestured to his Excalibur, Semblance, GanGanHand, and the new black katana. "And for you, your skills are meant for swords, guns, hammer, naginata, hand-to-hand combat and a bow."

"So you… practice more deadly weapons… than me…?" Deep Specter simply shrugged in response.

"Also, you have 13 more to go."

Cody groaned in annoyance before his arms and legs gave out and made him collapse on the ground, "I…. think I need a break…." He groaned.

Deep Specter sighed before getting off his back and looks down at him. "Alright you can take a break."

Cody smiled.

"And then we will continue with the training after that."

The young Rider whined, planting his face back onto the ground once again. "I'm going to die by your methods…."

"That's what you said last time during Hell's Training," His brother chuckled.

"And I almost did!" He sighed.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, it won't be worst than the others."

* * *

"You said this wasn't worst!" Cody shouted as he was on the very top of a very tall tree.

"It's simply climbing a tree."

"And the weight?!" He pointed to the large cylinder weight on his back.

"It tests yours limits." He said as if it was normal to him. "And don't even think about using your Ghost abilities." Cody sighed from hearing this, "And your Semblance."

"Oh come on!" He shouted in annoyance, "This is torture I say! TORTURE!"

"You wanna get to the finals or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then stay their for the next 10 minutes and we will see how long you can stay up there." He turned around. "Oh and don't try and sneak away because I already have something to make sure."

"And what will that be?"

Axel simply brought Zwei and sets him down. "Alright Zwei, makes sure Cody stays where he is. If not, none of those treats Luna makes will be given to you." It barked in response before taking a sit, as it keeps it eyes on him.

"Not fair…." He pouted.

"See you in 10 minutes," Axel waved off.

Cody stared down at Zwei, their eyes locked on each other. The Rider sighed, thinking his brother was joking so he tried to move down only to hear the dog bark, and a light sword imbedded right below him.

"I said ten minutes," Axel said from a far.

"You'll pay for this, Zwei…." He cursed.

With Axel he was staring at his brother from his study room, as Zwei was marching around the tree. He saw his brother hanging on, improving than last time much to his amusement. His smiled faltered slightly as he falls back onto the seat before moving a drawer a bit to reveal a safe. A frowned formed, old memories of what he used to do slowly returning as he unlocks it before opening it to reveal certain folders as he sees x marks on some.

He was a Saber of Sins… and it was going to stay like that due to what he has done as the Blue Devil, even now as the Devil of the Abyss, but only when it is necessary. Closing the files he reached in before pulling out a certain piece he chose to hide away from the others. His thumb gently swiping across a bone-like helmet, seeing the dust it has gathered.

"Axel, are you in here?"

He quickly placed the helmet into the safe and locked it before he said, "Come in."

Weiss walked in with some tea, a small smile on her face as she places the cup next to him, "Thought you could use this…"

"Oh, thanks," he smiled as he gently got hold of the tea.

Weiss took notice of the folders by him. "What are those?"

"Just… old files I held… before I met you guys." He replied softly. "A kill list to what others call…"

"Why, would you need that?" She asked, though not wanting to pry any further.

"I told you before… I did it to find answers…" he replied. "But also to find the two people who killed my parents…"

Weiss nodded, about to let him be until she saw him taking the cup, his hand shaking as his eyes showed it all. She frowned before walking back and hugging him, "It'll be okay Axel…. You'll beat him again…"

Axel remained quiet knowing full well that she was referring to Igor. "I hope so…" he replied, his voice slightly trembling.

"You will Axel…" She smiled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled softly before noticing the time. "One second." He went to the window before shouting, "Alright, Cody, you can come down from the tree now!"

"FINALLY!" They heard in response before a large thud can be heard afterwards. "Ow…"

"Is he gonna be alright?" Weiss asked.

"Meh, he is a spirit so he'll be fine," Axel assured.

Weiss smiled and nodded before the two felt a small shiver, only turning towards the door to see Razor there, glaring at the two as it's eye were much more red than before along with a bright mark on his neck. But it soon blinked and shook its head before squawking and heading off from the room.

"What… just happened?"

Axel frowned, he even noticed a symbol when it turned away. "Weiss… get Cody."

"Huh? But why-"

"It's a conversation between me and him."

"A-Alright…"

* * *

Cody soon walked towards the garden, curious on what Axel wanted now. "If this is another training thing, can it wait?" He complained.

"It's not," this gave Cody relief. "It's about Razor."

"Huh? What about him?"

"Cody, haven't you notice how he has been acting different? Acting like… other Grimm?"

Cody blinked before he chuckled, "Seriously? This is what you wanted to talk about?"

"Cody you have been housing not just an ordinary Dino Grimm but an Ancient Dino Grimm!"

"Bro…. I know Razor. He's not like the other Grimm." Cody shook his head, "And I would know if he was a Ancient. If this is some joke, I'm not liking it." He crossed his arms, "The only thing I have seen is that he's growing finally."

"I saw the symbol on his neck, Cody." Axel argued. "XIII. You remember there are thirteen ancient Grimm? He is the last one."

Cody glared at him, "Axel… This joke is getting annoying…."

"It isn't a joke, Cody," Axel argued. "He needs to be-"

"SHUT UP!" Cody interrupted Axel, surprising him.

"Cody look at Razor," he pointed at the Grimm. "Look at the mark on his neck."

"I don't believe you Axel…" Cody denied, "Razor is family. He is my friend… And I'm done here." He said, walking away until Axel grabbed his arm.

"He has been away from home longer than he was suppose to Cody! How long will you be blinded with the fact that it will happen!?"

Cody didn't say anything, only turning around and striking Axel as he sent him to the ground. The young Rider only glared at Axel before walking away as Razor joined up, though looking confused at him.

Axel shook away the pain as he stood up. He could only clench his hands before he heads back to his study and slams the door closed.

* * *

On the bay area of Vale, Cody sat on the edge as he looked out, ignoring what Axel said as he kept petting Razor who had its head on his lap, and asleep. Cody looked down only to gain a faint smile, trusting himself and Razor and will keep doing so.

"So, even you and your brother can get into fights, eh kid?" Cody only turned to see Qrow there with a flask in his hand.

"I rather not talk about that, Qrow…" Cody said, turning back to the sea.

"Well, it seems like you do," the Huntsman said.

Cody remained silent before turning to him, "Why are you here? Plan on 'teaching me' another lesson for dating Yang?"

"Nah, that's next week," he joked, making Cody groan.

"Just why exactly are you here?" He repeated, slightly annoyed.

Qrow leaned against the railing as he downs his flask. "You seem to not see things clearly with what happens in the world."

"What do you even mean by that?" He turned to the Huntsmen.

"Ignoring your brother's warning, your parents, hell, ignoring your own older sister."

Cody looked away, "They don't just get it…." He said softly.

"Kid, Grimm kill. While some in that island of yours don't, that doesn't mean they can go back to their old ways. It's like they say, life finds a way to make it happen."

"But Razor is different!" Cody argued, "He hasn't done anything in the many years since he became part of the family!"

" _Since_ he became part of your family. How about now?"

"He's… only grown… That's what…" Cody responded.

"I've heard how that guy literally chased a squirrel as if it wants to kill, like any other Grimm."

"That's doesn't mean anything…. He's playing…"

"The clawing in certain parts of the mansion that your brother had to pay damages for?"

"He misses home…."

"The eyes become the eyes of other Grimm?"

"He's just warding off other Grimm…"

"In your home?" He raised an eyebrow, questioning home.

"We were attacked several times before…. He's being protective…" He said, adding another excuse.

"I can see lies kid," he reminded. "Being a Huntsman, I can tell if you're lying or not."

Cody growled, "Razor is different! Why can't any of you just see that?!" he shouted out.

Qrow sighed before setting down his flask and walked over to the sleeping Razor. Gently coursing through its scaly fur, he saw what he was looking for. Moving some of it, he gestured the marking to Cody. "How about that?"

"That's…. Nothing…." He turned away.

"Proof is there, ghost boy," Qrow stood up. "You just don't want to move on. That is what I see."

"Shut up….." He muttered.

"Just ask yourself, how can you move on when you don't wish to take the step needed to move on." He turned around and walks away.

"As if you can know anything…." He scoffed.

"Believe me, I do," his tone sounded serious before he was gone from his sights.

Cody stood there, the words echoing in his head before he screamed in frustration, punching the stone wall near by, punching through it with all of his strength and anger. He hated this, and he didn't want to give into their words. He knows Razor and he believes in him, he's family after all.

"Seems like you could use an ear?" Cody turned once more to see Pyrrha stand there. He smiled softly, seeing a friendly face as he nodded.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha…" he waved as the redhead sat next to him. "It's just that… why does my family and even Qrow think Razor is going back to the old ways…? He isn't… Is he?"

"Has your brother ever been wrong?" Cody slowly shook his head, knowing full well that Axel's family vowed to themselves to never lie. While Axel did cheat on Weiss in the past and lied, he chose to no longer hide away any more lies ever again since. "Look… I do understand how much you care for Razor, but at least try to see things through their perspective?"

Cody lowered his head, "I'm… I'm scared…" He admitted, "That…. I'll lose him… He's been with me for so long…. He's not just part of a family or some pet as others believe. I like to see him as my little brother too…. And I rather believe in him than trust what others say…."

"Cody, there comes a time when you _have_ to make a choice," She explained. "I am not trying to to upset you but you have to realize that you have to accept it… or you won't forgive yourself…."

"But…. what if we were all wrong?" He turned to her, "What if he really isn't a threat and we end up killing him? It… it would be all my fault that I didn't stop it…"

"To be honest…" she glanced at the slumbering Grimm. "He has been acting different than I last recall…"

"He still hasn't done a thing… only stare…." Cody noted.

"And ruining your brother's walls."

Cody just frowned, hugging his legs, "I just don't want to lose another friend…. And one that won't come back…." He turned to her, "I don't want his destiny to become nothing more than being killed by us…."

"Cody… I know it's difficult but some things can't be ignored."

"I….. I know…. But I rather do my best and keep him around….. He's my friend…"

Pyrrha smiled softly, "I understand." She nods. "Um…. Cody? I…. also have a favor to ask of you…"

"Favor?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Is.. it alright if I can meet with your sister? I…. need to ask her for some help…."

"Uh… sure," he replied, though he was wondering why.

* * *

With Axel, he was resting his head on the desk, trying to forget his fight with Cody. His little brother who he has been teaching for the past months… it felt like they were slowly losing their bond as brothers. Just the thought of it, it worries him while the other part of him wonders just how long until they drift away.

" _ **It troubles you doesn't it?"**_

He lifted his head to see King Arthur Damashii and the Deep Specter Eyecon floating around until it chose to go into its fiery demon form. One of Light while the other of the Abyss.

"It… it does…" he responded lowly. "We never fought that much for a long while… even more we kept arguing often."

"It is common for siblings to fight." Arthur noted, "But… I understand your worry Axel. Losing a precious bond over someone you love is difficult and scary."

"Just how much longer until we no longer call each other brothers…?" He questioned.

" **Worry more, and the fear will only grow. Until you become the one to separate that bond…"** The Abyss told him.

Arthur glared at the demon.

"The Abyss isn't wrong, my descendant…" Arthur frowned, "If you let that worry get to you, it'll only become fear. Then that fear shall force you to be the one who separates that bond… I should know…."

Axel lowered his head upon the thought. His hands clenching slightly while the Abyss glowed softly upon absorbing the fear and dark thoughts.

The young Saber took deep breaths before he raised his head, looking at his ancestor. "What should I do…?" He asked.

"Try to repair the bond. Only then, there won't be more troubles," His ancestor advised.

Axel slowly nodded before he stood up. "Alright… just give me time..." he nodded before he was about to walk away until the Abyss halted him. To the Saber, its flames weren't harmful but to others, it is.

" _ **You do realize the darkness approaching… especially the killer of your family in the midst of that school of yours."**_

Axel's eyes narrowed slightly, fully aware of what was to come but to hear about his family's killer being close only raised his anger but also for him to be on alert and on guard before leaving.

"Must you say such sinful words to my descendant, demon?" Arthur frowned. "You clearly are absorbing all of that anger and fear."

" _ **Power comes in many forms, King… Be grateful I'm only helping him, than erase him like the others who've tried to use my power…."**_

Arthur huffed before they went into their Eyecon forms and floated to their user.

* * *

Blake was listening to a wonderful and blissful piece of music as not only her but also Vlad were listening to the tune that Wataru was playing with his violin as he finished the final verse. The two applauded him for his wonderful work, surprised to see him having such talent.

Even from Vlad, he could tell Wataru has much more experience with the instrument than him.

"That was incredible, Wataru," Vlad commented.

"It's nothing, Vlad-kouhai," Wataru smiled.

"You have such, talent Wataru." Blake smiled softly, "And thank you for letting me learn from under you…" she bowed in politeness.

"Ma, ma," he waved off. "I thought it would be nice to share the talent to someone who understands the view between species." He smiled softly at her. "I think what have you been doing was right. I'm sure you will bring the two species together much like I have."

Blake smiled and blushed softly from the compliment, "Thank you Wataru…. That means a lot to me."

" _And Wataru-sama doesn't know he is such a womanizer…"_ Wataru's Kivat chuckled to Vlad's Kivat.

" _Heh, while mine already knows and has a queen already."_ Vlad's Kivat chuckled.

"Ara? You finally found a Queen?" Wataru commented.

Vlad nodded, "A nice Faunus from Menagerie. She and I are already engaged."

Blake flinched before she quickly looked at Vlad. "D-Did you say… Menagerie…?"

"Yes. Is that a problem, Miss Blake?" He asked her.

She lowered her head before saying, "It's because… I'm from there…"

"Then, I take it you're homesick?" He questioned her.

"I haven't been there for a long time…" she admitted.

Wataru then walked over as he placed his hand on her, "I know you may feel like you shouldn't go back…. But unlike me, you're parents are still there, and still love you. You don't need to feel like you shouldn't return because of what you've done. They'll still care for you, regardless. You have to face that fear just like I have and look where it has gotten me to." He gestured to himself and his home.

Blake smiled softly as she nodded, "Yeah… you're right.. Maybe… I'll return to see them once the Festival is over?" She said to him.

" _That's the spirit, hime!"_ Wataru's Kivat flew around them, " _Also, maybe invite Wataru along? You two seem to enjoy each other's company. She is a beauty after all."_

"Kivat!" He chased for his Kivat around with a flustered look.

" _What? It's not like you haven't found_ your _Queen yet. This world has such beauties."_ His cheeks flushed red upon the thoughts. " _All of the onee-samas… Plus Blake-hime is nice on the eyes too."_

Blake blushed upon the compliment once more before Wataru was able to catch Kivat. "G-Gomen Blake-san… Um… want to give it a try?" He gestures to the violin.

"S-Sure…"

He smiled as he handed her the violin. She places it on her shoulder until Wataru gave a few pointers, acting kindly to her. She nods as she begins to play and while she did, she started to remember several good times with her parents, as she smiled softly from the sweet memories.

* * *

Cody and Pyrrha made their way to see Aurora. Seeing as how she must be practicing, they went to the stage where she often practices. Yet, oddly enough upon reaching the stage, they see a familiar trumpet playing Atlas student on stage with her as they practice.

"Flint? I didn't know you were practicing with Aurora." Cody called out, as the two musicians turned to the duo.

"If it ain't the Ghost," Flint chuckled. "How's it going?"

"It's been okay," He assured. "Just been having some troubles. Nothing to worry about."

"So what brings you two here?" Aurora asked them.

"That… would be due to me." Pyrrha said as she walked forward, "I… I would like to request to make a song…. To someone for later….."

"Oh?" A sly grin graced her lips. "Could it be the Jauney blonde?"

Pyrrha blushed from that, her head lowered but she nods in response. "H-How did you-"

"Please, it was how Cody was with Yang," She teased. "For Axel, it took longer after all that happened to him."

"A-Aurora…." Cody whined as he gained a blush from that, "It wasn't that bad with me…."

"From what Neon has told me when she hanged out with her, you not only denied your feelings, but you remained silent for days." Flint smirked.

Cody looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. Aurora giggled as she stepped down in front of Pyrrha, "I'd be happy to accept your request Pyrrha. Follow me and we can begin." She smiled.

"Thank you," Pyrrha thanked before following Aurora. After a while, they were finished as Aurora approached her little brother, noticing his saddened look.

"Hey Cody, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing… " He lied, turning away from her.

Aurora sat down next to her little brother, a small frown adorning her features. "Did you get into another fight with your brother?" She asked, as Cody's silence gave her the answer.

"Cody, this is the 23rd time you have been fighting with him. Even more, it's getting worse." She reminded.

"It's nothing to worry about…." He denied, trying to avoid the questions, though forgetting who he's dealing with.

"Cody…" he flinched upon her tone.

"It's….." He sighed, "It's about Razor…"

"I knew this would be brought up…" she sighed. "Cody… I think we should bring Razor back to the island."

"I… I know…." Cody nodded. He knew that the Grimm on the island have been normal and since Razor has been away for far too long, it would be the best option. "Can… can you take him back home…? I… I'm actually scared that he end up like other Grimm…"

"Of course…" Aurora nodded, "Though, I won't be able to until the festival ends. After all, me, mom, and dad came to Vale to see you in action." She smiled, hugging him, "I promise… you won't lose your friend…"

"Thanks Aurora." He smiled, hugging her.

"Anything to help my little brother." She smiled. "I think this is a good time for you to talk to your brother."

Cody turned away upon seeing Axel. "I….. I don't know…."

"Just try it Cody… I don't like seeing my little brothers fight." She said, trying to get him to talk to Axel.

"I… I don't want to…"

"How are you gonna work together during the Double Match?"

"If he doesn't feel like it. I'll just get Alan or Kaito to replace his position." Axel said, crossing his arms.

Cody looked up, "Hey! You can't do that! We already decided it after the last match!"

"If you keep thinking like that," he huffed.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" He stood up, glaring at him.

"You are not focusing on certain situations, Cody. You tend to not see what is in front of you. You don't accept the truth."

"Are you telling me I should just quickly end Razor now?! But Aurora agreed to take him home!"

"Cody, Razor is already at full growth," He pointed out. "He has already expressed every trait a Grimm shows."

"That doesn't mean he can't return home! We all know that once a Grimm from the Isle returns, they go back to their calm self!"

"But how long has it been since he has last been to the island?"

"And how do you know, that you're wrong?" He said, poking his chest, "Just like when you were wrong about me wanting to help you get Luna back."

"That's because I was blinded to who I really was and my actions after what happened! So don't you put further blame on me!"

"You were still stubborn about it back then, just like you are now! Stubborn like any other Saber…."

* _ **WHAM!***_

Cody was punched to the ground as purple flames were in the Saber's fist. "Don't you dare mock my family's name! My parents risked their life to protect me and Luna from the two people who murdered them and the other Sabers!"

"Then…. What about _our_ family….?" He said, looking up at Axel, "What about my parents who gave you a new place to call home… and family?"

"I care about them! Your family adopted me and Luna and I couldn't have been more grateful."

"Then how come you're distancing yourself from us with each day?" Cody asked, "When was the last time you wanted to talk to mom, dad or even Aurora for that matter without me dragging you along?" Cody said, standing up, "Because as far as I can see…. You're only bent on raising the _Saber_ name even more…. All cause of their deaths….."

Axel growled, his anger building up before he turned around. "I am not," he growled. "If you don't halt the blindness, I will ask the other two to help."

"I stand correct… You're just as stubborn as Adel…." Cody spat out.

Before everyone else knew it, the two were fighting as the two were trying to punch the other. Each struck sounded if like they were breaking bones as they kept wailing. Even Aurora couldn't pry them apart or stop them, her voice only being drowned out by their anger.

"I am _not_ like Adel! I will never be like that bastard!" She heard Axel said to Cody as they heard more punches.

"Says the one who always towers over us!" Cody shouted out, only to be flung to the ground, blood dripping down his face he looks up at Axel.

Axel glared down, as the purple flames flow around his fists, "I am not! You on the other hand have been ignoring your own family's warning about Razor! They care about you and yet you chose to ignore them!"

"Ignore them?" Cody slowly stood up, "I know my choices haven't been the best… But I trust in the one who cheered me up when you disappeared. He is my friend, and I'm going to trust Aurora and have him be sent back home!"

"When will you stop acting like a child, and take the next step?" He questioned.

"When you start moving on from your damn revenge!" Cody responded.

"I am NOT seeking revenge!" Axel shouted out.

"Says your anger towards Igor returning…." Cody said, "Plus from what I've heard from your library… The male Sabers are always hot headed. No wonder you can't let things go..."

The next punch sends Cody across the ground. He groaned until he felt Axel grab his collar. He could see his brother's fist in flames while he swore he saw his right eye was glowing softly with a draconic slit. "Say. That. Again." He warned.

"You could never let your anger go…. You were a Devil before we reunited…." Cody frowned at him.

Axel growled before he raised his fist in anger.

"AXEL!" Weiss's voice called out, stopping him as the two turn to see Weiss and Luna there, with shocked looks on their faces.

Axel simply looked away before dropping Cody as Luna rushed up to help mend the wounds. "You're forbidden to come back to the mansion…" He said to Cody, turning away as both of the siblings looked up at him.

"Wait… what did you say?" Cody got out.

"You are gonna be staying at the Beacon dorms," He said.

"You can't just kick me out! I live there too! We're family damn it!" Cody shouted out.

"But you aren't a Saber despite being family!" He pointed at him.

"You… You can't mean that…." Cody said, "You already accepted me as part of your family! You can't just do that!"

"You may be family but you _aren't_ a Saber!"

"But we're brothers!"

"Just shut up!" Cody flinched. "I rather not talk to you. The Double Round is coming so you _better_ be ready for that." He walked away, obviously angered.

Cody stood there, his expression changing from guilt, to sadness, then to anger before he vanished into motes of light, leaving the room as well with ease.

"Axel…. Cody…" Luna looked at where they were, before turning to Aurora and Weiss, confused and worried about her family.

* * *

Inside the Saber mansion, Axel was in his study, looking over his Deep Specter Eyecon as more and more of his dark emotions began to pour into the Eyecon as it resonated within. The only thing on his mind right now as to finish with next Double's Round as quick as possible.

He just wanted it to be over so he can continue with his tasks and duties. Though as he was lost in thought, all he could think of right now was those old memories from before, along with that fight he just had. A heavy sigh escaping him as he wonders if it was far too late to fix the bond he had with his brother.

The door then swung wide open as Weiss stormed into his study, an angered look on her face as she slaps him hard, "How could you just do that to him?" She asked, demanding an answer from him.

He lowered his head. "He has to realize it…"

"Realize what, Axel?"

"He needs to realize that things change. And if he doesn't act now, it'll bite him and destroy what else he cares about…."

"That doesn't excuse you for kicking him out of here!" Weiss pointed out, "You basically just gave him to Nexus and the rest of Atlas now without any way of protecting him. What's worse is that you basically just told him, 'You're no longer my brother'!"

Axel flinched upon realizing what he had just done. As he stared at his hands, he realized what he just done. His hands trembling slightly as his eyes slowly swell up. "What have I done….?" He said.

Weiss frowned upon seeing his shattered reaction before she kneeled down and hugged him tightly, "I… I know you wanted to help him. And trust me, he could use more help." She said to him, "But Cody is very capable of his decisions. He just wanted you to trust in him this once… Don't you see how much he cares for Razor? He was basically his gateway of not only losing you, but gaining another brother."

"I… I didn't mean to do that…." He said. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize…." Weiss informed him.

He raised his head, realizing who she was mentioning. He stood up and nodded. "Come on, I have to see my little brother."

Hearing this made Weiss smile, glad to see Axel realize his mistake and now atone for what he has done.

* * *

On the roof of the Beacon dorms, Cody sat there as he watched the people below. Seeing family members travel around, as well as seeing siblings get along with ease. He frowned in disgust, knowing that those times for him and Axel are long gone. "Guess…. I was too hopeful to realize he's changed…." Cody muttered.

"Cody," He turned around to see Weiss, her arms crossed.

"What is it that you want, Weiss…?" He muttered.

"Not me," she moved aside, revealing Axel. "Him."

Cody turned away, "No thanks… I already had enough of _family_ …."

"Just listen him for once in your life," she said sternly. "I'm not asking as a friend but as your teammate."

Cody remained quiet before he turned back, willing to listen, but is expecting to be disappointed by the results.

Weiss gently nudged her lover to talk as he took a deep breath. "You were right…"

"...Eh…?"

"I was stubborn, Cody… I know that being blinded for what is in front of you isn't always all that fun…" Cody had a slight frown. "But it doesn't mean you shouldn't keep others away. I was in anger but also inside, I am honestly afraid."

Hearing this made Cody surprised. Surprised to hear his own big brother being afraid.

"I am afraid of losing you, Aurora, mom, and Dad…" he admitted. "Luna and I lost our parents once… we don't want to lose the family who helped us so much." He looked at Cody. "And I don't want to lose my little brother and be taken away again. I am sorry, little brother."

"Axel…" Cody got out. He then stood up as he walked over, keeping quiet as he raised his hand up, keeping his palm open for him. "Brothers…. Till the end?" He asked as some tears ran down his face.

A tear escaped from Axel's eyes before he returned it by placing his fist against Cody's palm before the two hugged it out. "Brothers till the end." He smiled. "Come on, let's head home, okay?"

Cody nodded, wiping the tears away from his face, "Right… Let's head back." He agreed, "Though… I'm kinda worried what Aurora would say to us about that scuffle?"

"You remember the last time?" Axel reminded.

"Oh…" the two shuddered upon the old memory.

"We should be ready for the double round." The Saber grinned. "Ain't that right, little brother?"

"Right back at ya, bro," Cody nodded with determination.

Weiss smiled upon seeing the two. Brothers they are but fights do happen, even in the family. To the two, family was everything. They lost some things that were precious, but they won't let that be taken away again.

It is as they say, they are brothers to the very end. Even beyond death.

* * *

 _Deep inside the forest of the Isle Of The Dragon's Breath laid the monolith of the Great Eye. Standing there among the ruins of the area stood Senin. While he has been gone to make sure Adel's plans didn't continue. For now, he had no choice but to return, especially from hearing that the banished enemies of the throne have come back, along with the bearer of Dark Ghost._

" _To think…. He would have the power to command that Eyecon… My first failure…" Senin sighed, "Should he try to fight them, Ghost, Specter and Necrom will lose. But I don't plan on letting them die yet." He said, turning to his left to reveal a small lab._

 _He walked over and reached into a small box and pulled out an Eyecon. It has a familiar image of Specter. Only difference was its color being purple and the gap in the image as if it has_ three _horns. "As much as I don't want to… the young Saber healer must learn to fight next. If not… then he'll overpower them before they have the chance to gain their final power and gain access to the Heart Gate easily. Then even Adel won't be able to stop them…." Senin said as he began not only on making it work for the younger Saber, but also a new Driver as well, hoping he will make it in time._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Sorry for the wait. I was kinda snowed in at my parents place to where I couldn't get back in time to publish this. And yeah, it's another super short chap, but one I felt like needed to happen. Anyways, this was meant to be not only a future message from Pyrrha to Jaune, but also a small conflict I felt like needed to be done. Will it be the last? No, not at all.

And I know many of you are wanting more Rwby and Ghost ideas, and next Chap will have a new idea ready. But remember everyone, this story must have some other moments and chaps that aren't related to that. I know we've made a bit too much filler chaps, but here me out. If I did just continue with the Ghost story, we would only be roughly 4 - 6 Chaps and Eps left before we hit the Mugen arc. And as I mentioned already, Mugen isn't debuting in this Vol. so, I truly can't go much more without risking that.

And as for Rwby, if I did the same, we would quickly finish Vol 3 with ease. And I don't feel like we're even there yet. Heck, even if we did reach it, this Story would be too short and I don't want my works to be around 12 chaps long. By doing more filler, I can try to grow from my work, expand my imagination and do my best to get better. So I apologize everyone, but in order to get better, stuff like this will have to happen.

Also, just to let you all know, by Friday, I won't be able to post the next chap of Rwby. Reason being is because I'm going on an x-mas vacation to Orlando, Florida for a week. But fret not, cause by this Wednesday, I'll post a new story to help give you all something to read until I return.

Oh, and one last thing before I sign off. If you plan on leaving a review as an anonymous reader, please don't type a very rude and confusing title name. I will delete it due to said title name.

So until then, later minna!


	15. Chapter 15: An Innocent Soul

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 15: An Innocent Soul, Fights Back

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside the ruined base, Argos began to look over the new footage he acquired from Remnant. He saw how much stronger his brother and his comrades have gotten. These new Damashii's made him not only angered, but also assured that Ghost is the key he truly needs. The only question is how to get him here, along with Excalibur away from Axel?_

 _He pondered over how it would work. He knew that without that sword, his entrance to the Eternity Gate would be pointless as that is the key to open up to the Realm of The Spirits. A place where all heroes and heroines go after death unless converted into Eyecon's, and where his treasure lies._

" _Igor…" Argos called out to the revived scientist._

" _Yes?" The mad scientist approached from his research._

" _When will the Altered Damashii's be finished?" He asked, "You've said from your research, after learning about this… 'Bugster' you'll make a new soldier?"_

" _From what I learned about these viruses, they are such interesting kaijins. Born from the very stress that the humans go through… although I discovered a way to replicate a singular soldier instead of many, more stronger than the average once but…"_

" _But?" Argos frowned at him._

" _I am missing one key component that will prevent an infection to us," he explained. "If I were to continue, it would contaminate everything including ourselves."_

" _And what is this key?" Argos crossed his arms._

 _The scientist grinned, "A special healing. And I know_ just _the key I can find. That is, if you can allow it."_

" _Hmm.. Very well. You may proceed…" He approved, "Just… make sure you do your best to gain that sword and Ghost in the process… I am tired of waiting for my dream."_

" _As you wish."_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

A day past since Cody and Axel had their fight with each other. While they did get over it, Aurora gave the two the old treatment much to the two's horror. While they suffered some consequences from her and their parents, Luna was in Beacon, looking through some letters that were sent to the dorm. To her amusement, and funny, her big brother still often gets letters from some of the female students. Whenever she shows them to her brother, Weiss would immediately snatch them from her hand and tear them before burning them… and freezing them.

She liked Weiss. She knew how much her brother loves the former heiress. Weiss was starting to become a sister to her, and truly will happen soon. It made her happy to know that Weiss will be her sister. Speaking of which, Weiss was with her as Luna was looking through some letters. "Um… Weiss I have another bag of letters invo-" the bag was snatched out of her hand in the blink of an eye.

"Hm? What was that Luna?" Weiss asked as the former heiress turned back to her, holding her weapon behind her person as a small trail of smoke forms behind her.

"N-Never mind…" She said before grabbing another letter. However the letter caught her attention due to the snowflake symbol. "Isn't this the symbol of the company you chose to no longer inherit?"

Weiss frowned slightly as she showed some concern in her eyes, "My… father has been trying his best to contact me…. And I've been doing my best to ignore him…" She admitted.

Luna's eyes soften before opening the letter to see what made her soon to be sister-in-law upset. She read before her eyes widened. "Hey Weiss, did you tell your father about you and Axel…?"

"Y-Yeah…."

The female Saber handed Weiss the letter. "You… might want to read this…" she insisted.

"No need… I… already know…" She looked away, "He wants me home after the Festival…."

"Just why can't you stay with me and Axel?" Luna asked. "You both will be wedded."

"From what he saw of not only my matches, but Axel's as well… He believes that Beacon is too dangerous for me to stay… and has already made the notifications to bring be back to Atlas…. By force if he needs to…."

"Too dangerous?" Luna frowned. "You know Axel promised he would protect you, even from your father."

"Read the note further…." Weiss motioned.

"A restraint?!" Luna gasped.

"Backed by the World Council…." Weiss added on.

Luna looked over the letter. "Due to Axel Saber's former activities, if he weren't to be arrested, he should keep away from Atlas and the heiress, or be fully incarcerated to Remnant Core for life!?" She looked at Weiss. "Your father would go this far?! But you are already soon to be wedded."

"He said he doesn't believe Beacon is right for me… Nor the people I'm with." Weiss turned away, "Not to mention, it turns out his forefather and Axel's were bitter rivals who would do their best to outclass the other. This is nothing more than our great grandfather's anger pulling his strings." Weiss soon looked at her hands, "No matter what… I can never escape being a Schnee, or even under my father's hold…"

Luna grimaced. "Mother…"

"Luna?"

"You see… on my mother's side, she once told me when I was little, our great grandmother from Lancelot Du Lac's side once met a Schnee who was madly in love with her but…"

"But?"

"Our grandmother fell in love with our great grandfather instead." She explained. "The Schnee tried everything to woo her but she ignored everything to be with our great grandfather."

"What… happened after that?"

"Your great grandfather tried to kill our great grandfather."

Weiss turned to Luna, stunned to hear such a feat, "I… I never knew about that… I only knew there was bad blood between them, the rest was lost to history…. My grandfather mentioned some history but never held a grudge..."

"But your father seems to hold a grudge." Luna responded.

Weiss lowered her head, "More than you can imagine…" She admitted, "And… no matter what… I can't escape this fate… This fate of being just a puppet, used by her own father to fulfil his desires for the 'Schnee' name…"

Luna looked over the document before her eyes lit up. "Your father may have a grudge against the Sabers, but what if my adopted parents can help out? The document doesn't include Cody's parents."

Weiss shook her head, "He'd just out buy them with the more priced lawyers and do his best to make sure he wins… Even if he makes up new evidence that could put them in jail…"

Luna frowned in disgust, hearing about Weiss' father would do such a thing. "Hmm…" she reached for her Scroll.

"What are you doing?"

"You remember Jacob?"

"Of course."

"He is part of the head detective of Remnant World Police. He did mention if we need any help we were to contact him. Since he is a Kamen Rider, he would do the right thing."

"You mean-"

"Mhm! I'm sure he will look into this!"

Weiss smiled before hugging Luna. "Thank you so much, Luna!"

"It's the least I can do for my soon to be sister-in-law," she smiled.

Weiss smiled before hooking her arm around hers, "I think I know just the thing we should do." She said, looking over at the mall near them. "Wanna hit it up?"

"Sure," she smiled.

* * *

Axel was at the cafe, relaxing as he drank tea peacefully. It was one of the few things that keeps him relaxed whenever he is not fighting. A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he looks over the photos Cobra began to take upon this time. From the battles of the Vytal Festival, to even that food fight a few months back, several amazing memories filled his thought.

He chuckled, remembering how childish Cody was in the food fight. "He was always the one to go to the extreme to have fun." He chuckled before taking a sip before turning to the screen.

What was showing was the continued matches of the Doubles Round. After what happened with Nova Shocker, the Vytal festival is now back up and right now was the match between Team SSSN and Team NDGO.

He knew security increased since the attack. Even more how other Riders are increasing their guard for the coming chaos from what Tsukasa told them. A frown marred his features, remembering how the 'World Destroyer' and the 'First Heisei' were often confronted by White Fang due to their powers of changing the fate of the world's.

Who wouldn't when you learn that two Riders can destroy or save the world. But as easily as he could tell, they were beaten with ease and captured and turned over to Jacob and the other Drive Shinnosuke who somehow joined the World Police force. The only thing that bugged him was that they knew the locations of the Riders way too easily, as if they exactly knew their routes and areas to find them. And it wasn't just a few random soldiers, but a mass of them.

He had a hunch to who was able to track the Riders. The same Fang he tried to kill. Adam Taurus. No doubt when news showed all the Riders, it caused some wariness from the criminals of Remnant. The only problem is, would he have what it takes to take on the Riders?

Shotaro, Yusuke, and Natsumi were able to beat Adam, but he obviously learned from that experience and knew what to expect next. So another encounter would be hard to tell on who would win, even if its someone as powerful as Tsukasa, or as experienced as Nigou, it would be hard to tell who would win from that fight.

He stared at the other chair, seeing Excalibur and the sheathed black katana. He knew that once he faces Adam, he would do what he was supposed to do on the train.

Kill Adam.

His Scroll rang, making him stop drinking his tea and grab it to see who it was. The sender was unknown at first but he recognized the last name. "Schnee?" He raised an eyebrow. Usually he gets messages from Winter or Weiss but not another Schnee. He chose to read it and saw what it said.

 _[To Axel Saber. This is the head of the Schnee Dust Company, and father to Weiss Schnee, Jacques Schnee. I'm sending this to you, since it seems the my daughter hasn't returned my messages. I asked her to deliver a message to you, but it seems that I must be the one to tell you this.]_

"Must be something about a threat to me…." Axel rolled his eyes and he continued. He always received threats during his days as the Blue Devil, except from Junior since Axel is the new boss.

 _[As soon as the Vytal Festival ends, my daughter, Weiss Schnee will be sent back to Atlas to continue her studies and duty to the Schnee family name. Regardless if I must bring her here by force. As for you, I have made a restraining order to keep you far away from my daughter as possible. Not even your family name will be able to get past this document, trust me. I've tripled checked.]_

Axel gripped the Scroll tightly.

 _[It has come to my attention that Beacon is no longer safe for my daughter, due to these monster attacks and of course, your former activities. And I've even made it clear in this next document, which this message has been attached with both, that should you ever enter Atlas grounds, or even get near my daughter, that you shall be arrested and taken to Remnant Core for life.]_

The Saber growled upon reading this. Weiss's father wanted him to stay away from Weiss. The girl he fell in love with, who helped him be back to his old self! Just who the hell did he think he was to make the choice when Weiss can make her choices!?

 _[So. I'll make this finally clear now. You will never wed my daughter. And I'd be damned to see her throw her life away for some bastard of a Saber, and worse a vigilante murderer. These will be your last days with my Weiss, and she can maybe finally understand where her destiny lies… Within the Schnee Name.]_

Axel truly felt angered, the Eyecon absorbing it. He closed the message and sent a message to Shotaro and Philip. "Hopefully they can look up something about that Schnee… and that company." He muttered.

He knew of the bad blood his family and the Schnee had for years. As well as the threats against him ever since people knew of him being the Blue Devil. But something like this… was just too cruel. Jacques was basically forcing a false destiny onto his daughter, regardless of her feelings and actions.

If Jacques wants to play dirty then he will do the same. With the message sent to Shotaro and Philip, he would have to be patient until they can gather needed information.

"Ah, Axel. It is good to see you again."

Axel turned to see Argos walking in, a smile on his face, and now wearing a white vest with a yellow shirt underneath. He gained dark blue jeans and had white boots on, along with fingerless gloves. He walked closer before he noticed his expression.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh hey Argos," he motioned him to sit. "Surprised to see you wear that since you wore that royal white uniform."

"I thought it would be nice to fit in this city since the evil Ganma have been roaming around." He explained.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "Well it's about Jacques Schnee." He said in disgust.

"Hmm.. Schnee…?" Argos pondered, "Oh, that royal family who became famous off of this… 'Dust' right?"

"Royal wouldn't be the right word," he frowned. "More like a multi-million lien company."

"I see… I assume some bad blood?"

"Weiss's father deeply hates the Sabers unlike his father."

"Oh? How do you know your love's grandfather?"

"My father knew the old man." He confessed. "As a Huntsman, he had to travel around Remnant.

Met the old man when my father and my mother were together."

"Sounds like your father was surprised to see him being different from the other Schnee's?"

"Yeah and my mother knew the history since Weiss great grandfather tried to kill my great grandfather." He sighed. "I'm sure Weiss already knew about the bad blood."

"Kinda like Romeo and Juliet," the 'prince' chuckled.

"Eh?"

"You know, that story by Shakespeare where two lovers' families have bad blood but Romeo and Juliet chose to continue their relationship."

"Uh.. Yeah I know it. I'm more surprised to hear you know of it." Axel noted.

"Well, I have had enough time to look through the books of this world." Argos responded. "And Shakespeare was such an interesting writer. So I noticed you were sending a message too, to who?"

"Oh… just a close friend who knows everything. Be it lost for a long time or something current," He referred to the Double Rider. " _Jacques_ wants to play dirty? Then my friend decided to look into _every_ little thing Jacques and his company has done. Even things he kept hidden."

"Oh? Fire with Fire," He acknowledged. "Never thought you would do something like that."

"Well, when you have someone you love on the line, you'd do anything you can to save that relationship." Axel quoted.

"Understandable," Argos nodded. "How quick are your friends to gather information?"

"Couple hours, give or take."

"Interesting…. I may have to ask them for some information sometime…" Argos said before standing up, "If you excuse me, I have a brother and sister to see."

"Alright, take care."

The older prince smiled before leaving the cafe. Though upon leaving as he turned a corner as vanished within the darkness, as he begins his way to the bookstore.

* * *

Within the bookstore, Alan was working on the tally of the store, while Blake and Alia began to stock up on the books, and other supplies they've added to the store. Even Ruby was there as she helped out with it, including some new attack formations for both of their teams.

"What do you think about this one? Where Axel, you and I use scythes to overwhelm the enemy?" Ruby asked. "I call it Reaper Dash!"

"Well… when my master uses his Semblance, the chains on his arms to enhance some of his abilities…" Alan noted, placing another book into the shelf. "So it would make sense since the CobraPhone can turn into a blade for the GanGunHand."

"Alright! New move made!" Ruby smiled before chewing on a cookie as she flipped through the pages of another binder that she "borrowed" from Weiss. "Oh! What about this one? This one is where Cody uses Newton to send you and me at the enemy."

"That kinda sounds a little overboard," Alan sweatdropped. "One, Cody would need more control of the gravity. And two, you would basically do a suicide run for a stunt like that. 45% chance of even making a hit at the enemy."

"But think how cool it is!" Ruby beamed brightly.

Alan sighed as he moved another page over, only to see the notes almost be identical, "Ruby? Why are all of these team attacks mostly about you and me?" He asked her, showing that said pages.

"O-Oh! I uh… Um… I dunno… it's maybe because I uh….." Ruby had a faint blush on her cheeks as she tried to think of something to respond with. "Cause… we're friends?"

"Then what is with this team attack name? Dark Rose?" He pointed, causing her blush to increase.

"I-I…. like it…" She said to him as the blush grew more before she placed her hood up.

"Are you having a fever?" He asked.

"N-No… Um.. its uh…."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!" She denied.

"I think it's adorable to see you two interact," they turned to see Argos with a smile. "I must say little Rose, I never knew you had a thing for my little brother."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted, her face now even more red than before.

"I had my fair share of seeing love bloom, little Rose," he pointed out. "And I see a rose filled with love beginning to bloom."

"Um, Argos, what do you mean by that?" Alan asked.

"Why the young Rose here has developed-"

"A nice little hobby to reading! That's it!" Ruby said, stopping the other prince as she appears in front of him, placing her hands over his mouth.

Alan blinked, rather confused to why Ruby would interrupt his brother from finishing. "Uh…" he tried to find a response. "I'll… be helping Blake with the books if you need me." He walked past the two.

"O-Okay! Have fun! Heh...heh…" Ruby waved before she sighed with relief and turned back to Argos as she frowned at him.

"Something wrong? I was trying to help is all."

"I-I…. I want him to figure it out…. O-Or at the least… let me tell him…" She admitted.

"Oh?" A grin formed. "So you _are_ in love with my little brother. Oh this is just wonderful?" He placed his hand over his chest while looking away, a smile on his face. "A girl like you falling in love with the youngest prince. I think Alia should be aware of this! Why haven't you told Alan about your feelings?"

"I-I'm… shy about it…" She admitted, "And just so you know, Alia does know about it." She huffed, "And I appreciate it if you butt out of it."

"Butt out of it? My brother is as clueless as paper with nothing on it." He pointed out.

"Yeah…. Isn't he great?" Ruby said with a dreamingly smile as she has her sights set on him already.

Argos raised an eyebrow, "I heard from my dear sister that you have some… competition."

Ruby flinched as she glared at him, "Don't mention that witch in my presence….." She demanded as black aura somehow began to pour out of her body.

"Just saying little Rose," he shrugged. "Alia told me how the Vacuo girl nearly kissed him. Not to mention before giving her best to woo him. And from my guess, he will figure it out… probably by a day or so if she sees him again."

"Grr! She's after my man! I won't let her get near him!" She growled, as the aura now turned into flames.

"And how exactly?" He questioned, stopping Ruby from her outburst.

"She'll rue the day she tried to go for him! Rue I tell ya!"

"Whatever you say but a word of advice, tell him soon before the festival ends or it will bite back before you know it."

Ruby huffed, "So why are you here? Want to get another book?"

"I wanted to see my dear brother and sister," he smiled.

"Well, they would've like to see you a few weeks ago… Where were you?" Ruby asked him.

"You know how it is when a Ganma like me is when this world sees them as the enemy?"

"But that still doesn't explain why you left for so long…"

"Remember when I told you I had to run from that armored fiend? This…"

"You mean, 'Dark Ghost'?" Ruby finished.

"That's the one," he snapped his fingers. "I had to lay low to hide. It was not easy to get away from that fiend."

"You have a point…" she muttered. "Guess you wanted to make sure they didn't get caught in crossfire?"

Argos nodded. "My dear brother and sister mean a lot to me, I rather not let them get harmed by that dark fiend."

"Well, now that you're here, you can help us!" Ruby smiled, "We plan on going over a plan to stop that monster once and for all!"

Argos clenched his hands with Ruby unaware before he smiled again, "Sadly I do not know any method of combat."

"But you're the rightful heir! It's obvious you know some moves and learned some skills!"

"I'm more of a… pacifist if you can call."

"Really? Cause… for some reason, I see battle in your eyes…" Ruby pointed out.

"Well I have seen some but I never fought," he explained. "Battles is what I… hate very much. The loss of good soldiers… I chose to never fight again after seeing the loss of good people."

"Hmm…. alright then." Ruby nodded before turning back to see Alan and sigh happily. Argos though did take notice as those words she said before began to resonate in his mind.

' _I must not blow my cover just yet…'_ he reminded himself. He had to remain as calm as he can be.

Ruby then turned back and smiled, "Say! It'll be awhile before Alan has time to talk. Why don't we go see Cody and Yang? I'm sure they'd be glad to talk to you."

"Well… I don't see why not but you sure you want to leave? What if that Vacuo girl shows up?" He teased.

Ruby cheeks' puffed, "She'd wish she could get close. I placed Atlas Proof traps all over the place!"

Argos blinked before he laughed.

"W-What's so funny!?" She flustered.

"Kinda overboard and not to mention overprotective," he laughed. "You seriously are having too much going through that mind of yours."

"I.. I just care for him, and know when I see a bad person." She huffed.

"Yet the girl isn't a bad person," he pointed out.

"Yes she is! She's a witch! WITCH!" Ruby shouted out with an angered look.

"Is something wrong over here?" Alan asked.

"O-Oh! Nothing Alan! Just telling your brother he should visit Yang!" Ruby said, pushing the older prince out of the store.

"You sure? I heard you say something about Rose?" He asked. "Also what's with this?" He lifted up a device. "I found this near the entrance earlier when I was about to open the store."

"W-Wait! Don't press tha-"

Before they knew it, it emitted a discharge as the whole area was covered in what looked to be a glue/gum mix. Sticking things to certain walls and parts of the store. Alia and Blake were easily pinned to the ceiling while Alan and Ruby were bundled too closely in a ball of the glue/gum.

"That…." Ruby finished as she tried to squirm, but unable to get free, "Uh… Hehe… I think the instructions said it'll dissolve in… 4 hours?"

"4 hours!?" The others shouted, as they tried to struggle. Though Ruby looked like she was in heaven as a deep blush was on her cheeks as she smiled goofily from being so close to Alan.

* * *

With the incident in the store, Alan _managed_ to call the others as they were now in the bookstore but for some, they were laughing.

"Oh laugh it up!" Alan growled. "It's not like you are stuck in this cursed stuff!"

"Oh, I gotta send this to the others!" Cody laughed, holding up his Scroll as he began to take several pictures.

But Axel stopped him as he deleted it before handing it back. "Cody…"

"You're no fun…" The young rider pouted.

"You sure are in a sticky situation," Yang laughed at the four.

"Your puns are bad!" Alan retorted.

"Oh, come on Alan! It's not like you're stuck together!" Yang chuckled.

"Your sister has been acting strange since the start of this stupid mess!"

"Maybe you'll figure it out if you'd stop being so dense." Nora smirked.

"Who says I am dense!?"

"Well there's Axel, Jaune, and you." Cody raised three fingers.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" The said three shouted at him.

"You'll figure it out, when you realize it except for bro." Cody chuckled.

Alan's eyebrow twitched before he grumbled before using his Semblance, manage to dissolve the gunk around him and freed himself. "Thank goodness I have my Semblance." He struck away the gunk that held his sister and then Blake who fell onto his arms and gently sets her down.

"Ruby seriously has a priority when it comes to these objects…" Blake said, picking up the now busted device that Alan pressed.

"Ruby… why would you use this?" Alan frowned.

"To keep that Vacuo girl away from yo- I mean here!"

"Rose isn't a bad person," he crossed his arms.

"Hm. well a boy like you wouldn't understand."

They saw tick marks on his head, "Excuse me?"

"Ruby… that was a low blow to say to Alan," Alia reminded.

"Alia is right about that, Ruby," Yang crossed her arms.

"But it's true!" Ruby said, "I want him to know, but if he doesn't get it, what's the point?"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I-I… I just..." she raised her hood and quickly left the store.

The other sighed softly, "Still too shy to admit it." Alia muttered.

"Come on, I think we should head back to the man-" Axel stopped when he saw something.

"What's wrong?"

"Get down!" He ordered as he helped Luna get down as an energy blast passed through the window and hitting a shelf, exploding.

"Chee, missed my target."

Outside of the store stood the Necrom Trio. Each one now back, and ready to brawl as they have their energy weapons out and ready to strike them.

"I told you that the former commander would have noticed you moron!" Necrom Y shouted.

"Does it matter? I was aiming to get rid of his head!" Necrom R responded with a scoff.

"It's the color trio again!" Weiss gasped.

Axel gritted his teeth. "Cody! Alan!" He made the Ghost Driver form.

"No need to tell me twice!" Cody responded, forming his belt as well.

Alan placed the Mega U-Loaded around his wrist before they all got out there Eyecons.

 _ **STAND BY! YES SIR!**_

 _ **EYE!/DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!/GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" They shouted before pressing the levers while Alan tapped the eye dropper.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO, GO, GO, GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

 _ **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER… GET GO! KAKUGO! GIZA-GIZA GHOST!**_

 _ **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA U-LOAD! CRUSH INVADER!**_

The trio soon gained their Damashii's as they flipped the hood down and easily rushed out to defend against the Necrom Trio. Each one taking each other as they brawl out, pushing the enemies away from the store to make sure no one gets hurt.

* * *

Luna watched as her brothers and close formed fighting the Evil Necroms. Sure she understood her brother fighting, even in the past. But… she couldn't forget how injured they get from combat.

Her friends have done so much… and she didn't do anything to help fight… she lowered her head and look at her hands. Her Semblance was healing but she didn't fight, not once in her life because of that.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Weiss noticed.

"I'm tired of this…" She said to her, "T'm tired of being on the sidelines as you all go out and fight. I don't like seeing you all get hurt, or overwhelmed by what we face, and I'm tired of always having to watch it all, without any way of helping you guys out…" she gripped her skirt. "Why… why couldn't I do anything to help…"

"Luna…"

Deep Specter punched Necrom B across the face with a right hook but the Evil Rider pressed on as he fired at him.

"I just couldn't do anything… even when I became an Eyecon in the past…" the young Saber continued. "Even with the healing, I feel so useless…"

Necrom was facing against Necrom R, as the two clashed against one another with their weapons. Sparks casting off as neither one of them began to give an inch to the other.

"I just keep seeing you all get hurt, on and on…" she cried, covering her face. "While I only witness you all get hurt… I'm scared of losing everyone I care about again. I don't want to lose my brothers, I don't want to lose my friends…"

Cody clashed against Necrom Y as she skipped and skated around the young rider, piercing his suit with axe upon axe, as he defended against himself, only escaping her next attack with his Semblance as he countered with a fiery fist to the face.

"I want to do something but how can I!?" She questioned herself.

" _Then maybe it's better for you to return to the tool you were meant to be?"_ A very familiar voice called off from behind them.

They quickly turned around to see the mad scientist. "You!" Alia quickly grabbed her Proto-Mega U-Loader and the Pink Eyecon.

"Hehe, so the rumors of you using an Eyecon were true! Oh, how far you've grown Princess." Igor chuckled.

"I made it myself," She frowned in disgust at Igor.

"Hmm… Then let us see how well you can do against me?" Igor challenged as he placed his Commander Eyecon into his own Proto-Mega U-Loader to don on his robed Commander form.

For Alia, she pressed the pink Eyecon.

 _ **STANDBY…**_

"Henshin!" She said before placing it into the device.

 _ **NECROM! LOADING….**_

Her transient armor formed as she soon gained her Necrom P Damashii, ready to fight as Igor chuckled at them.

"While I wouldn't mind beating you to a pulp, I'm a busy man… So let's make this quick." Igor said, now lifting up another Eyecon, but this one looked similar to the one Cody, Axel and Alan had. This one had a teal blue cover on the back and had a corrupted aura to it. "And Columbus is going to be the quick end."

"Another Luminary Eyecon!? How are you able to find others!?"

"Who said I was the one who found it?" Igor said, turning his attention to the Necrom Trio before clicking it and placing it into his driver.

 _ **COLUMBUS! LOADING…..**_

The Damashii that flew out had the same teal blue coloring to it. But this one also gained two wooden boats wheels on the shoulders along with a small crescent anchor on the Necrom P Damashii's horn, while finishing off with his own faceplate that looked to be a compass.

Necrom P grimaced upon this. She rushed towards the evil scientist to punch him but Igor dodged the attack before kicking her in the back.

The young princess endured the pain before trying to punch Igor but he caught the attack. "What…" she got out.

"Thank the luminary, _princess_ ," Igor laughed. He soon gripped on of the handles on the wheel before he pulls it out as floods of water spewed out, striking Necrom P as it soon turned into ice, trapping her.

She tried to move but was futile as she struggled. However, before Igor can attack, he quickly jumped back to avoid numerous attacks from the two teams.

"You think we'd just let you harm our friend? Think again, you bastard…" Yang glared at Igor.

"If you want to even try to harm her, or get to Luna, you'd be dealing with us…." Weiss warned him.

"Hmph, so be it, humans," Igor huffed before charging towards them.

With the three Riders, the continued their clash against the Necrom Trio as Cody avoided another strike from Necrom Y. "You _seriously_ want us dead don't ya?" Cody muttered.

"We're only doing as our master commands…. But killing you bugs can be enjoyable…" Necrom Y chuckled softly, "I especially loved seeing you look when that blondie disappeared. You actually thought she was dead, and it was priceless!" Cody growled before he charged at her to attack. "Gotcha~." Necrom Y smirked, dodged his fist before impaling another axe into his armor, only to let out a large burst of electricity.

"GAAAAH!" He was sent flying as smoke emitted from his armor.

"My, my… did you get weaker from our last match? Even after taking master's Eyecon, you still haven't grown up enough to even match me." Necrom Y taunted.

Cody was angered until he heard the door of the store burst open as water and the books soon flooded the street, along with some familiar Dust shells. Before the three knew it, both teams were tossed out of the store. Igor walked out as he had an unconscious Luna over his shoulder.

"We are done here."

"About time, I was getting bored…" Necrom Y sighed before the Necrom trio jumped towards the mad scientist.

"Luna!" Deep Specter quickly rushed towards the enemy to get her back, only to be stopped by a torrent of water that forced him back.

"Let go of my sister you son of a bitch!" The Saber threatened.

"Unfortunately, your sister is going to be in a much better position than your medic. Though… can't say if she'll live after this." Igor chuckled.

"You bastard…." The Rider growled. "I am gonna kill you like I should have!"

"Not this time… For I'm now with a much stronger power than Adel's…"

Deep Specter charged towards once more in anger as he ignored the shots the trio were unleashing at him, casting sparks off of his armor, then quickly turned to blood as he approached, only to be struck down by the one enemy they didn't wish to see, Dark Ghost.

"You..."

" **Pathetic…"** Dark Ghost spat out, gripping the Saber's neck, " **Even after our last fight.. You're still weak…"**

"Axel/Master!" Cody and Necrom shouted out as they rushed towards the enemies, ready to help out only to be stopped by Dark Ghost as the rider sent out a blast of Anti-Matter at the two, knocking them back.

The Rider gripped the evil rider's wrist. He brought out his Semblance as he struck the dark Rider, causing the evil Rider to stumble back as he kneeled for a moment upon the attack.

"Boss!" The trio called out.

Dark Ghost growled until he noticed the aura around Deep Specter. " **Fall** **back…"** he advised.

"Eh?"

" **Fall back now! They'll deal with him!"**

"R-Right…" Necrom Y nodded before they soon made a portal and quickly left the area, leaving them with Deep Specter.

"Bro…?" Cody slowly approached his brother.

Deep Specter grasp his helmet as he was gritting in pain but burst of flames were escaping from the shoulder armor and leg armor.

"Grh…. RAAAAAHHHHHH!" Deep Specter roared out in rage and anger.

"Master? What's wro-" Before Necrom could do a thing, a blast of purple and white fire shot out, striking the rider and forcing him away.

"Alan!" Ruby gasped, but flinched from the pain that Igor inflicted.

"What is going on with Axel!?" Pyrrha asked.

Cody stared until his eyes widened, remembering what Yusuke went through. Never thought it would happen to his own brother. "He's going berserk!" He informed before Deep Specter charged towards the young rider, using his brute strength and overpowered the younger rider with ease.

"Cody!" Yang yelled, "Axel, stop it! You're hurting them!"

Deep Specter tried to punch Cody but he rolled over as his fish impaled the ground. Pulling his fist out, he roared as the flames continued to burst from the armor as the group swore they saw an aura of a demon around him.

" _ **I've warned you, Saber… Now this is your consequence! Become my vessel!"**_ The Abyss shouted out.

"D-Did you guys hear that…?" Cody uttered.

"It… must be the Eyecon…." Weiss noted. "Axel said the Eyecon came from the very place those Gammaraizers get their power… but to have a sentience… I never thought it was possible."

"Guess the Ganma Gods' power fueled it to give rise to its sentience…" Necrom realized.

"We have to get that Eyecon out of that belt!"

"H-How!?" Cody asked. For once he didn't know what to do. This was his own brother who was now out of control of the power. Sure he was afraid of going through it but for his brother, it was frightening to see it in person.

" _ **You must fight, Cody-san!"**_ A voice rang out in Cody's pocket. He quickly reached in his pocket before pulling out the Ichigou Eyecon.

"Ichigou…" he realized.

" _ **In order to free your brother from his anger and stop this berserk state, you must fight him head on. If you do not, that spirit of the Abyss will consume him and take over his body."**_ Ichigou told him, " _ **Do not be afraid to fight him. You're brother's life is in danger, and as a Kamen Rider, you must save his humanity from that darkness."**_

Cody stared at the Eyecon before he clenched it. "Right," he nodded before he pressed the Eyecon before placing it inside. "Rider….. Henshin!" Cody called out, while making the Ichigou pose before pushing in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! KAMEN RIDER**_

 _ **AIBOU WA BIKE! HISSATSTU WA KICK!**_

The Ichigou Damashii flew out as Cody jumped up and quickly donned on the Ichigou Damashii before he flew down towards Axel, "Rider… PUNCH!" Cody shouted out, throwing his fist and striking Deep Specter to gain not only it's attention, but The Abyss as well.

The berserk Rider turned to Cody, growling before he charged towards him with a burning fist that was aimed for his face. Cody got into a small stance and upon contact, Cody quickly gripped his arm and tossed the berserk Rider away.

"Rider Throw!" Cody called out the attack.

The Saber growled as he stood up before glaring at Cody. "Bro, I know you are still in there! You have to get control of yourself!" He called out.

" _ **Axel is gone…. Only I exist now!"**_ The Abyss shouted out.

Deep Specter/Abyss was about to punch Cody with a more brutal attack until a glyph formed in front of him as Weiss stood in front of her teammate.

"Weiss? What are you doing?" Cody called out to her.

She sheathed her rapier as she saw the Rider not moving an inch. "Axel…" she slowly raised her hands. "Axel, look at me."

The berserk Rider slowly but surely raised his head at her, as the fire around him slowly began to drop.

"I know how much you care about Luna. I do too…" she pressed on, slowly approaching him as she decided to set her weapon to the floor and approach him further. "Being family, you had to do what is right. Luna means a lot of us both. Please… don't give in to the anger you held for so long…"

Deep Specter slowly lowered his arm as Weiss took a few more steps. "You need to calm down…" she slowly wrapped her arms around him. The Rider slowly relaxed as the flames died down before quickly casting away to only reveal a crying and distress Axel.

"Shh…. it'll be okay…" Weiss said, gently petting him as she hugged the young Saber.

" _ **In the end, love still overpowers us. Hehe, but it is better this way."**_ Ichigou replied before Cody, Alan and Alia revert back to normal.

* * *

Back at the Saber mansion, everyone returned to get quickly patched up. Each one showing small, but noticeable injuries on their person as for now they needed to rest. And though it took awhile, Weiss was able to calm Axel down enough for him to sleep and recover himself.

"How is he?" Ruby asked Cody.

"Weiss told me he is asleep," he explained. "She is gonna stay with him for now until he recovers." He lowered his head as he fell onto the couch. "Yusuke told me about how some Riders go berserk upon some of their powerful forms… I… I never thought it would happen to one of us four…"

"What's more scary is, that his Eyecon could take over should his anger peak like it did…." Blake frowned, "With such power, it'd be hard to even think what it would do once unleashed."

"I'm… more scared what they want with Luna?" Ruby noted, "Why her? She's not a fighter, nor would her ability fully work on them… Right?"

They looked at each other, wondering the same thing until Alan quickly raised his head. "Her healing…"

"Why would they want her healing? What could they possible do?" Jaune asked.

"We have to find her!" Ruby declared, getting up from the chair.

"We're too injured to even try to fight them now, Ruby… As much as this hurts me to say…. We need to wait…." Cody lowered his head, only for Alan to grip his shirt and pin him to the couch.

"She is your adopted sister, Cody! How could you make that choice?!"

"You don't think I know that, alan?!" Cody pushed him away, "I'd like more than nothing else but to charge in and kill those bastards once and for all! But with us this injured, and who knows what other Eyecon's they have there, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"And what about now? I know she was able to survive the horrors years ago but what about now? How long can she withstand what they would do to her!?"

"How should I know?! I would rather take her place, if that means she's safe!" Cody shouted out.

"Then we find her if you want her to be safe!" Alan said. "Or would you have her blood stained on your hands and see my master in further despair than he already is in?"

 _ ***POW!***_

Cody flung his arm at Alan, striking the injured prince and tossing him back a bit, tears running down Cody's face as his body trembled, "I would rather die again than to have that happen…." He admitted, "I don't want another one I love to die because I didn't do a thing to save them…"

Alan rubbed the bruise he received before sitting up. "Then why stand there and do nothing?"

"Because…. I'm scared of you guys dying to them as well…."

"Cody…" Yang muttered before hugging him. "I know you are scared but you have to have some faith in us. We won't let it happen."

"I do have faith…. But…" He turns to her, "I don't want to risk it when we're all weakened right now…"

" _ **A Saber shouldn't be left behind…"**_ Cody raised his head to see the Eyecon of King Arthur.

"King Arthur…"

" _ **We will help you."**_ They saw Musashi appear near Arthur.

"Musashi…"

" _ **Your fear is understandable. But with your loved ones, you won't fall that easily."**_ Standing nearby was Bruce Lee as he stood in front of Cody. " _ **Fear is an enemy. You must face it in order to continue on."**_

"They're right…" Aurora nodded, "You've already faced many of your fears already Cody… But you keep crawling back to it so easily upon a new defeat…. Are you that scared of losing everyone, you'd risk not even going?"

Cody turned to his sister, surprised by her words before he lowered his head. Why did he keep falling back into this fearful outlook everytime a new power overtakes them? Several times he's faced this fear and has beaten it, yet, upon a new enemy, he falls short. The young rider looked down at his cracked Eyecon, a heavy frown on his face before he clenched it.

"I…. I don't know why I do…" He admitted, "Maybe… it's because ever since my first death, I've been afraid to see it happen to others…. Or… maybe it's because it's easy for me to go back to that and rethink everything? I'm not fully sure why either… But…" He looked up at them all. "But I know…. That when I'm in that depth, seeing you all are happy, it makes me feel at peace…" He said to them with a soft smile.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Yang grinned. "Let's go beat that Ghost wannabe and his three stooges to save Luna!"

"You all best be careful… understood?" Aurora said to them, "I rather not become a nurse." She giggled softly.

* * *

 _Luna was in a cell as she hugged her legs, afraid. She couldn't do much and when they ordered her to heal the Dark Ghost, she denied and thrown into the cell. Though, what made it worse is when Igor stepped into the cell, bringing with him some devices and another new Eyecon. This one being made of metal, similar in shape with the Luminaries, but the iris resembled closer to the Deep Specter Eyecon._

" _After several years…. I can finally test on you…" Igor cackled._

 _Her eyes widened in fright as she moved back while Igor approached her. Just as he was about to, a voice stopped him._

" _Igor." He stopped when he looked back to see Dark Ghost._

" _M-Master! What brings you here? I was just about to start the experiment."_

" _ **Her healing is needed for my injury,**_ " _he informed._

" _That attack from the Saber, shouldn't have done that much…."_

" _ **The damn Excalibur**_ _." He informed with a snarl, making Igor stop. "_ _ **The cursed blade their ancestor used to lock me away. So don't dare talk back or I will kill you like that Saber should have done."**_

" _Y-Yes sir!" He gulped and moved aside while Dark Ghost approached Luna but he fell against the wall._

" _ **Little Saber… heal my injury.**_ "

" _Why should I? You tried to kill my brothers and friends!"_

" _If you don't…. I will kill them one by one until you comply… Starting with Axel…" Dark Ghost threatened._

" _I won't!" The dark Rider grabbed her neck with as much strength as he can due to his state._

" _Listen here, your Semblance is one of the few things that is keeping you from being an experiment to Igor here. Either heal me or you will suffer what you should have gone through years ago." He brought her close to his visor. "Do as I say or I will kill you as well!"_

" _Your threats are empty… If I die, then you won't be able to recover from those injuries…. And should they know about it… You won't last a second within my family's rage…" Luna glared at him, oddly enough no longer afraid of this Dark Rider._

 _Dark Ghost snarled before shoving her to the wall. "Lets go Igor."_

" _What about-"_

" _Not until I get the healing I seek!"_

" _A-As… you wish…." Igor nods before following after the rider._

 _Luna healed her bruise on her neck, her breathing normal again. She… she actually stood up for herself against the enemy… who knew she was finally able to do that?_

 _In the throne room, Dark Ghost gripped Igor and lifted him up by his neck, glaring at the scientist, "Now… Shall I need to ask why you are using one of 'my' Eyecon's, Igor?" He growled._

" _I-I thought… it would help…?" He gasped for air._

" _She is capable of perfect healing if not controlled, not by a puppet!" His visor shined from his anger, "As for my Eyecon… You are not worthy to wield its power!" He tossed the scientist before taking back the Eyecon he obtained awhile back._

" _B-Boss…" Necrom R called._

" _WHAT IS IT NOW!?" He snapped._

" _W-Well… we kinda…"_

" _What?"_

" _We kinda have unwanted guests… again…"_

 _Dark Ghost growled until he looked at Igor. "Activate the Infested Eyecons!"_

" _The soldiers aren't completed yet, my lord! They are only in prototype stage."_

" _They are replaceable…. Activate them now!" He ordered._

" _A-Alright!" He quickly rushed to his lab and pressed the Eyecons, ominous black and white smoke forming before it died down to reveal white-armored kaijins in the form of medieval knights with the Ganma seal on their chests, pitch black flesh under them as green and purple markings are on the armor. Their heads were shaped like inverted triangles with a single dome as a visor while they wore black cloaks over their backs._

" _Stop the intruders!" He ordered._

 _The monsters roared out as they began to rush out of their containments and followed the hallway towards the intruders. Though, upon contact with extra Ganma, they were easily attacked by the Infested Shells before the Ganma they attacked slowly and painfully changed into more Infested Shells._

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Cody yelled, slashing Necrom R before kicking him to the side, though panting heavily still from the fight from before.

"Give it up kid! You are gonna lose here!" He laughed. "Kicked your ass once, I can do it again!"

"Heh, maybe one on one… But what about her?" Cody pointed behind him.

"Eh?" He turned around to receive a fist to the face before a kick right where it hurts. "Not again…" he squeaked.

"That's for taking Luna." Yang huffed before sending the evil Rider to the corridor in front of them.

Near by, Ruby, Blake, and Alan were against Necrom Y as the trio did their attacks against the evil rider, pushing her back slightly.

"You are gonna regret for doing that!" Necrom Y growled.

"Man, you evil guys sure like to talk." Ruby noted before she sent a few ice dust rounds at her.

"Says the stupid brat of a girl!"

Alan struck Necrom Y across her armor, sending her stumbling. "She isn't a brat nor stupid," Alan growled before forming more spears and sent them straight at the Necrom counterpart. She dodged a few attacks before Blake reappeared behind her before rapidly slashing at her back, each one filled with earth Dust as it begins to collect on her back and form a small shell to weigh her down.

"This is for ruining our store…" Blake said before kicking Necrom Y into the ground.

"You bitch!"

Necrom through felt his hand twitch before he reeled back and struck the fake Necrom through the ground, "Don't call my friend that…." He warned before turning back to the two, seeing their reactions. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Blake looked away along with Ruby.

"Hmm….. Something's off…" Necrom looked around, "Where's the Blue one?"

"Right here!" He turned around and was greeted with a blast to his chest, sending him flying.

"Alan!" Ruby gasped as the young prince was flung into the wall. She turned with a flame in her eyes, "You just made a big mistake!" She said, rushing towards Necrom B as she swung her scythe at him.

The blue Necrom yelled in pain and send rolling across the ground. "That is what you deserve you Necrom fake!"

"Hoooo…. I'm going to enjoy killing you…" Necrom B grinned standing up as he glowed brightly before turning into water, upon so he surged towards Ruby before making a Water barrier around her, along with knocking her weapon away. "How long can your little body last, without air?"

Ruby struggled for air, as she tried to find a way to get free. Blake tried to charge ahead until Ganma Grunts formed below, ready to fight her. Ruby was running out of time as she was unable to even get some momentum going to activate her Semblance.

Necrom B laughed until they heard some banging in which he glanced at the doors. "Guess Igor really activated them."

"Activated what?" Blake asked, slashing away at the Ganma.

The doors were slammed open to reveal white-armored kaijins in the form of medieval knights with the Ganma seal on their chests, pitch black flesh under them as green and purple markings are on the armor. Their heads were shaped like inverted triangles with a single dome as a visor while they wore black cloaks over their backs.

"Meet our new soldiers! Infested Shells…" Necrom B cackled, "They're very dangerous, so watch out kitty cat."

The armored Ganma charged towards the separated teams, though they first charged at the normal Ganma as they begin to attack them. Clawing and biting their bodies as the teams quickly saw the Ganma's forming into extra additions to the Infested Shells.

"What in the?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Dangerous as in, they'll infect anything they attack!" Necrom B cackled, "And while I drain this little girl, you'll all become extras in our army. Though, I am curious what you kids will become if you are infected by them?"

"And this will be the start of our boss's new organization!" Necrom Y cackled as she finally stood up. "Better Ganma, better chance of taking over Remnant _and_ the expansion of a new Ganma order!"

"Uh…. guys? What do we do?" Nora asked, "Alan is out for now, and Cody and Yang are going after Luna. Can we really fend them off?"

Pyrrha grimaced. "We just have to hold our ground."

* * *

Cody and Yang rushed through the halls in search for Luna. They checked room after room but no luck until one room caught Cody's attention. "Hey Yang!" He motioned to the room as they entered, revealing a large amount of equipment.

"What is this place?"

"Some sort of creation lab… different than the one from before…" he replied and noticed a folder. "Project Infest?"

"Sounds like a perfume brand." Yang chuckled.

Cody opened the folder to see what it was until his face went pale. "It isn't… Igor is trying to make their own Ganma versions of super soldiers…"

"That doesn't sound good…" Yang frowned.

"It gets worse… They seem to be capable of passing their Shells into a host, creating another… like a plague…"

Yang's eyes widen, "Ruby!" She turned around, only to be stopped by Cody, "Let me go!"

"We have to find Luna! Maybe that is why they wanted her! So their soldiers won't be affected as they infest others!"

"What do you mean?"

"An infection spreads but if kept into one host-"

"It will build up to form the ultimate soldier… they must have got the idea from the Bugsters!" Cody growled.

" **Correct… Ghost…"** Nearby, Dark Ghost stood near another entrance, his arms crossed.

"Dark Ghost…. I guess you are still struggling to get the healing?" Cody chuckled. "Guess Luna did stand up for herself."

" **Though, once you all die and she only has her elder brother and the heiress left. She'll have no other choice but to surrender to my whims…"** Dark Ghost chuckled.

Cody glared before looking at Yang. "Yang, I'll hold him off, go find Luna."

"Be careful, alright?" Yang requested before she rushed off.

"Dark Ghost… After this, you, your army, Igor… You all will perish…" He said coldly. "You even knew what was going on with my brother!"

" **Power comes great consequences, especially using power from the Abyss."**

"Well, I'm much different…" Cody growled, strapping his Eyecon Driver G onto him. "And I promise you… I'll rip that mask off of you, so we all can know what monster you really are under there…"

" **We'll see about that!"**

 _ **GRATEFUL!**_ **  
**  
Cody glared at the counterpart as he pressed the large button on the side of the Eyecon.

 _ **GAT~CHIRIMI~NA~! KOTCHINIKINA! GAT~CHIRIMI~NA~! KOTCHINIKINA**_ _!_

As soon as the button was pressed, all of the Damashii flew out from the Eyecon as they began to fly around Cody, in a protective barrier as he gets into his pose. "Henshin!" He shouted out as he pressed the button

 _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_

 _ **KENGO! HAKKEN! KYOSHO NI O-SAMA! SAMURAI! BOZU NI SNIPER!**_

 _ **DAI-HEN~GE~!**_

With the Grateful armor now adorned, Cody rushed towards the evil Ghost who also charged in as they brought out their weapons, clashed against each other.

* * *

Yang panted as she makes it to the last room. She noticed a lock on it, making her move back a bit before punching it with her Ember Celica, shattering it before busting the door down. There she saw Luna who took notice of her.

"Yang!" She called out.

"I'm getting ya out of here, Luna," she used her weapons and opened the cell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the young Saber assured. "Where are the others?"

"They are taking care of the other bad guys."

Hearing this made Luna smile, tears forming before she hugged Yang harder. "I was scared about what would happen to you guys.."

"It'll be okay Luna… Let's get out of here." Yang smiled softly.

"That is… If you two woman can get by me?" Igor's voice rang out.

"You again?" the busty blonde growled. "We know what you are up to! You are making the perfect super soldiers for Dark Ghost, aren't you!?"

"Right you are but alas, I needed one component…" he glanced at Luna. "And it was her healing so we can create the ultimate Ganma."

"Not on my watch…." She glared, getting into a stance before she charged at the scientist, fist ready to strike.

Igor quickly evaded the strike before punching her side and tossed her back to Luna. "Is that all you got? Feh, it's pathetic!"

"Shut it!" She yelled, charging towards him once again.

For Luna, she watched her friend fight Igor but she knew Yang was at a disadvantage. She had to do something! But how…? All she was capable of doing was her healing...

' _Young Saber…. You seem distress?'_ A voice called out as she soon realized everything around froze in place.

"Huh?" She blinked. She looked around before noticing an old man in sage like clothing.

"Hello~!"

"H-Hello…" Before she glanced, "You… remind me of someone…."

"Oh? Someone also has this handsome face?" He smiled.

"Oh! You kinda remind me of grandpa!"

Hearing this made Senin face fault. "Heh… that's a first…" He chuckled before getting serious, "Luna Saber… Out of everyone, you have done so much to everyone, but have yet to tap into what you're capable of…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, that you have the ability to gain power and fight, like your brothers and friends." He informed her.

"Really?"

Senin nodded, "Tell me, what is it you seek?"

Luna lowered her head for a moment, "I… I want to help my friends and family. I don't want to be the useless girl who heals but someone just like my late mother and father who have done so much as hunters to help others! Just like my brother! I want to do what is right as any Saber would!"

Senin smiled brightly, "Excellent answer… And here is your prize." He then held out his hand as another Ghost Driver appeared in his hand, but this one looked more mechanical with the middle part glowing blue, and in his other hand was a new Eyecon.

She slowly reached for the Ghost Driver and the Eyecon. She noticed the symbol on it, ZS while the top had a name that was identical to her brother's.

"With this, you'll become Kamen Rider… Zero Specter." Senin smiled.

"Zero… Specter…" she repeated before she clenched the Eyecon and quickly placed the Ghost Driver on her waist, dark purple flames formed around her waist as if it has made a connection to her.

"Good luck, young Saber." Senin said before he vanished and everything returned to normal. Upon so, Yang and Igor duked it out until the scientist tossed her near Luna.

"Hmph… Pathetic… Now for- Wait… what is that?" Igor got out, pointing to the driver, now on Luna as Yang looks at her, also surprised.

"Luna?"

"I won't be useless anymore!" She said. "And to get rid of you jerks for hurting my family and friends, I'll get stronger!" She presented the Eyecon before pressing it. She placed it into the Ghost Driver, closing it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

A purple and black Damashii, with deep purple eyes and three horns flew out of the Ghost Driver, hitting Igor back and tossing him to the ground. Luna took a deep breath as she gripped the lever before shouting out, "Henshin!"

 _ **KAIGAN! ZERO SPECTER….**_

 _ **READY GO, KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

Luna was now wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The purple lines that appeared on her body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the purple lines, the eye symbol was glowing light blue.

The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had black knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over her armor was a black hoodie with dark purple trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal purple lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of black buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood over her helmet as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail. On the side of her waist was a piece of cloth that showed the symbol of the Sabers.

The most menacing feature about her new look was her helmet. She had a black helmet with a full black visor with purple 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were _three_ devil-like horns that had a purple edge, with a black gem embedded near the base.

"Woah…" Yang uttered.

"Another Specter!?" Igor gawked.

Luna looked at herself in awe before clenching her hands. "I am Zero Specter!" She announced.

Igor growled, "I don't care if you're a Ganmaizer…. You won't escape!" Igor sent a few blasts at Luna, though, upon contact it didn't do much to her, surprising the new rider.

She looked at herself then at Igor who flinched. She rushed towards her and kicked him in the chest, sending him right out of the room, but on the ground is what looked to be two Eyecons. One that he used earlier, and another one, but had a snow white shell to it.

"Looks like you got some prizes." Yang smiled.

She knelt down to grab them before seeing the Eyecon names. "Nightingale and Columbus!" Luna said.

"Lets go help the others," Yang insisted.

"Right!"

* * *

Cody continued the clash with Dark Ghost, each slash connecting with their armors as they soon begin to bleed, dripping off their weapons and armor as they continue before Cody twirls his blade, disarming his enemy.

"This is the end!" Cody shouted out, pressing the button once more.

 _ **ZEN DAI-KAIGAN! GRATEFUL! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

"As if you'll defeat me…." He spat out, gripping his lever and pushing it in.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! DARK RIDER! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Both seals formed behind the two as it soon pours into their fists as they then charge ahead. Each time they got close, they wailed on each other, as the energy flows into their bodies, causing damage. But it wasn't enough as they were only pushed back enough to continue it, each strike hurting more than the last until Dark Ghost was pushed too far.

"Yeah, I will!" Cody shouted out, rushing ahead as he struck Dark Ghost once more.

The hit sent the dark Rider to the wall, his back hitting it before falling. The visor cracked as a part of it fell off, revealing the assailant's left eye.

Cody's eyes widen from the slight reveal, "W-Wait… Argo-"

The dark Rider summoned, within the darkness, a beowolf as it rushed at Cody tackling the rider to the ground before it bite his shoulder causing him to wail in pain. Seeing this, Dark Ghost quickly escaped, covering the broken part of his helmet.

Cody repeatedly struck the summoned Beowolf as he tries to pry it away. But this one was different as it's jaws pierced through, biting deep into his flesh as it let go, before it began to aim for his neck.

"HYAAAH!" A kick sent the Beowulf away as it vanished into wisps of black smoke.

Cody quickly was forced back into his normal form, holding his shoulder and his vision blurry from the blood loss as he looks up at the one who saved him, "Spec….ter...?"

"Not my brother," The familiar voice giggled as she began to heal him. He soon saw that the Rider had _three_ horns and a purple color instead of blue.

"Lu….na? How did… you?" He gritted in pain, easily telling that her healing is already at work.

"I'll explain later but you need to relax as I heal you." Zero Specter told him.

"But… the others…"

"I'm gonna show those jerks who they are messing with!" She said, her arms together as if she was determined.

"Heh, whoa there cowgirl. While you bested Igor, you're still inexperienced to fight them." Yang placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be okay! The grandpa sage said that this will help me!"

"Grandpa Sage? Wait, you mean Senin?" Cody responded.

"That's the old man's name?" She realized. "Yeah! He gave me the Eyecon and Ghost Driver."

"Well.. regardless if he gave it you, you're still not ready yet. So for now, let's just treat Cody here? I'm sure the others are fine." Yang smiled at her.

"O… okay…"

* * *

"Take this!" Jaune shouted out, cleaving a few Infested Shells with ease, panting heavily as the forces haven't stopped growing.

"There is too much of these guys!"

"Hehe…. You're friends are tough, little red. But I wonder if they have enough energy to free you?" Necrom B questioned as Ruby's movements began sluggish with every moment, as her face was gaining a blue tint. Ruby began to shed some tears, the fear of dying was growing.

 _ **DAI-TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA U-LOAD!**_

A green blast of energy shot out, striking the top of the water as NEcrom B yelled in pain, before the bubble burst, and reverted the Rider back into his normal form, as he held his arm in pain.

And in seconds Ruby fell into someone's arms as she coughed and gasped for air, finally able to breath as she looked up to see Necrom there. His armor glowing brightly with anger as she smiles softly at him. "I thought you were hurt…" She said to him, before coughing once more.

"I don't give up, Ruby," Necrom said.

"Ugh… this is making me vomit…" Necrom B groaned as he stood up, "Well, regardless all I need to do, is take care of you again Prince, than little Red will be taking her last breaths."

"Try me," Necrom growled.

Just as Necrom B was about to take the chance, their boss stopped him as the trio saw he was covering a part of his helmet. "Boss what the hell ha-"

"We are leaving," he growled. "Blow this place to the ground!"

"But the proto-"

"It's an order or you will be dead by my hand!"

"As you command…" They all said in unison before gathering around and disappearing. Upon leaving the Infested Shells turned to the group, slowly approaching them until they heard loud bell going off.

"What's that sound?" Ruby coughed.

"I think we should go…" Alia realized. They saw explosions happening in the area. "Hurry!"

"But what about Cody, Yang and Luna?" Jaune got out, until the wall near by was busted down with Yang having Cody slinged over him, and next to them was what they believed to be a fake Specter.

"Who are-"

"We'll surprise you later but let's go!" Yang said.

Necrom nodded as he made a seal, as the gang quickly got through the portal before it quickly became erased by the torrents of intense flames.

* * *

The whole group landed in a bundle, in the living room of the mansion. "Ow, who kicked me!?" Ruby yelled.

"Get off!" Necrom said, buried in the bottom of the dogpile.

"Wow, talk about being 'piled up'" she grinned, only to hear groans from her friends. "Oh come on! That was funny!"

"What is with all of the noise here?!" Weiss shouted out as she marched into the room.

"We are piled up, that's what!" Necrom muffled.

"Nora, did you put on weight again? I thought we said, no more pancakes!" Jaune looked at her.

"Uh… _maybe_ …" she replied.

Necrom had enough as he forced them all off of him. All attention focused on Zero Specter. "Alright, just who are you?" Weiss noticed as she gained a surprised expression.

"What's going on here?" Weiss saw Axel yawned as he enters the living room before noticing Zero Specter. They looked between the two before Zero Specter slowly reached for the Eyecon and removed it.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

The armor vanished to reveal none other than Luna, everyone except Yang and Cody gasped upon the reveal. "H-Hey Axel…" Luna waved.

Axel's eyes widened upon seeing her sister alive and well before he rushed to her, hugging her. "I am so sorry…" he whispered.

"Don't be Axel…" Luna smiled, "I'm not angry with you, or blaming you… This was nothing more than Igor's old attempt to toy with me…."

Axel slowly pulled away, noticing the Ghost Driver and Eyecon. "You…" she slowly nodded. Axel looked at the others than at his little sister. "Study room. Weiss, you can come along."

She nodded in understanding before following her brother and Weiss.

Once in the study room, Weiss closed the door while Axel fell onto the couch. "When…" he asked his sister.

"Right when Yang was fighting Igor…. Time just… stopped. And standing there was grand- I mean… Senin. He gave me the driver and Eyecon, saying I have the potential to fight now."

Axel kept his head lowered, learning that his own little sister has now be pulled into the fight. "Brother I… I just wanted to do something to prove I can do something. I know the previous Sabers who are born with the healing Semblance don't fight but I want to… just like mother and father… I want to start being a Huntress…"

Weiss looked at her lover who was quiet. "Axel?"

"For years, I didn't want you to be involved in combat after what happened…" Luna lowered her head. "But…" she looked at Axel. "You may be my little sister but you are also a young woman who has a choice to make. You wanted to follow what the Sabers do."

"You mean…"

"I am allowing it," he smiled softly. "Mother and father would be proud."

Luna smiled brightly before she hugged her brother tightly, embracing him happily. "Thank you!"

"It is your decision, Luna and I'm allowing it."

"Also…." She soon broke the hug as she turned to Weiss, "Do you think you, and the rest of RWBY can help train me? With Nora and Pyrrha of course." She requested.

"Hmm…" Weiss pondered. "What do you think Axel?"

"Well if she wants to train as a Saber… I will allow Weiss to train you, Luna." He answered. "I will help out as well."

"Thank you so much!" Luna hugged the two.

Axel and Weiss smiled.

"So? Zero Specter huh?" He smiled.

"Senin was the one who named it. Not me. Otherwise I'd call myself Pixie." She giggled.

Weiss laughed before Luna looked at Axel. "How are you feeling…? After…"

Axel looked away, "I felt guilty for what happened…" he explained. "But I won't allow another mistake like that happen again."

Outside, Cody seemed to be looking around, angered and almost impatient after everyone returned. He began to search the rooms, and even the video feed.

"Cody?" He turned around to see Alia.

"Hey Alia…"

"Is something wrong?"

Cody remained quiet before he sighed, "I… found out who Dark Ghost is…"

"Who?"

"It… would be better not to tell you…."

"Cody, you have to tell me. _Who_ is Dark Ghost?"

Cody frowned, his hand gripping knowing what this could do to her and Alan, but… they needed to know… "Dark Ghost…. Is your brother.. Argos…"

Alia's eyes widened, covering her mouth. "T-That can't be…"

"I saw him Alia. I saw his eye and part of his face… Your brother is Dark Ghost, and seems he has a grudge on Axel and his family…" Cody lowered his head.

Alia fell to her knees, "W-What am I supposed to tell Alan…"

"Don't have to…"

The two turned to see Alan, his head lowered and bangs covering his eyes. But his trembling and redden fist showed everything they needed to see.

"Alan… I-I…" Cody tried to get out the words.

"Why would our older brother do this!?" He finally shouted. "I barely got a chance to see him when I was a toddler and now he comes back, being that cursed Dark Ghost!?"

"I'm sorry Alan… I wish I knew…." Cody said, "I'm more worried now what his plans are, especially with those 'Infested Shells'?

"What else!? What else has my brother been up to!?" Alia quickly hugged her brother as he tries to pull away but could only break down into sadness.

"I'm… sorry for telling you this…" Cody apologized as he decided to give the two some room, knowing that they literally are the only ones left in their family they can trust.

The others have to know too… one thing is for sure, Argos is the Dark Ghost.

He is the enemy.

He was no longer the friend they knew, he is the enemy just like Adel.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Looks like my hard work and with Shadow's aid helped out a lot to get this out before I leave to Florida! ^w^ And before you ask, No. This one isn't rushed, we were also writing this during the time of Chap 14. But regardless, done and done. :3

But yeah, not only have we finished this Chap, but we're now back on the Vytal Festival! And for those confused as to why Cody and comp will still have a Double's Round? It's because like with the Team's, there will be two fights. The Next fight will be in the next Chap, then we'll be getting closer to the Single's Rounds and the finale of Vol 3.

Now, Luna becoming Zero Specter. This was made when the reveal of said Rider was announced, along with the info of who he is. And since I made it clear that their parents aren't coming back, I'd had to make some changes to it, thus Luna becoming it. I figured it would be a nice idea, along with the two new, last, and final Luminary Eyecons. Who they'll be used by will be known sometime. And I will be doing my best to fix and improve on my fight scenes, staring next Chap once I'm back home.

As for this 'Infested Shells'. This was an idea made up by ShadowBladeKnight, and we both fixed it appropriately. Think of it like that of not only the Bugsters, but like the Infected from The Last Of Us, but on a much grander scale. I was gonna have a certain person (Not the heroes) become an Infested Shell, but we can always save that for later. :3

As for the reveal of Argos being Dark Ghost to the characters, we were going to plan it being it's own separate Chap. But I felt like the reveal during this would have a much bigger impact towards the characters and their emotions. Thus, the reveal was done here.

And now for the last bit... For everyone who is reading this, I do my best to read and possibly reply to your comments everyone. And for those thinking I'm just going to delete their comment cause they wanted to share their opinions and concerns for the fic? Do not worry. Opinions and concerns are part of the readers duty to point out and help. I won't be deleting comments who just want to share their opinion.

The only ones I do delete are when they are rude, trolling, or harassment. So at least try to type your words carefully, and as well as considering how I would react. And along with those, are also anonymous reviewers that I have been warned about. Lately there has been some people who have been taking the names or other authors, or even the names of characters from their works and using them to not only stalk other writers, but troll them too. So, those too will be deleted, since I rather not deal with trolls being stupid.

So in the end, go on and try to help me out by pointing out your concerns and giving your opinions, and I shall try my best not to get ruffled, angered, or annoyed by them. If anything, it's not due to you all, more than my job among other things stressing me out. I will be trying my best to improve on my craft more and more.

So until then, later minna! And Merry Christmas to you all. ^w^


	16. Chapter 16: End Game at Double's Round

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 16: End Game at Double's Round

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Within the walls of the dorm rooms of the students who've arrived at Beacon. Inside the room was Cinder and her team. She frowned as the group began to look over the new details, information, and new abilities of Cody, Axel and Alan. As Neo, Emerald and Mercury watch each footage closely, and surprisingly. Even seeing other allies they have met. Especially learning that an organization nearly took over Remnant._

 _Even more that the female Saber obtained an Eyecon and Ghost Driver of all things. Even being named Zero Specter. Not to mention this… Dark Ghost. To Cinder, she could sense the pure darkness the dark rider has. It was eerily similar to her Queen, the only difference they knew whatever his plans were, it would interfere with their Queen's plans._

" _How are we even able to stop this now Cinder?" Mercury questioned, "At first, dealing with the Ghost and Saber was all we needed. Now, they're getting stronger, faster than an assembly line. Hell, we all saw those guys that are like the two. Seriously, a large number of those 'Riders'. Adam and that group of his lose every time they try and confront them, even with a large number of White Fang."_

 _Cinder remained quiet, gripping her shirt tightly enough to pierce her nails through it._

" _C-Cinder will think of something. She always does." Emerald defended._

" _But against this now?!" Mercury pointed to the footage of Cody, gaining the power of the first Rider. "With his power, he could easily wipe us out! Especially Specter now! So what is your plan Cinder?"_

 _Cinder remained quiet before saying, "We continue as planned."_

" _Are you insane?! We can't win against them now! What if the 'Prince' finally decides to tell them everything? Next thing you know, the entire country will be at our doorstep!" Mercury shouted. "That prince has everything we have been planning! What if he tells those other Riders too!?"_

 _Cinder glared at him, causing him to flinch from what she could do, "I'm well aware of this… But I believe if we still continue the plan, we will have nothing to fear." She said to him, "While our special card with Igor is now gone, I'm still certain that we won't lose… She informed them._

" _How can you be so sure…? We heard that two Riders can literally destroy the world."_

" _Because… while they may have power and skill… We still have our brains and pieces. They haven't even gotten past our pawns yet…" Cinder said as she walked over to a small chess board, only knocking down two more pawn pieces. "After all… we can still use that Atlas boy in order to cause some… 'problems' down the line…" She turned to her team, "Haven't you all noticed how easily angered he gets when it involves those boys? He will be an easy key for us to snatch."_

 _They raised an eyebrow upon her point. "How?"_

 _Cinder grinned, "Why… to give him the news of the young Saber, now becoming a Rider. With one more added to the group… Who knows what he and the council… will do?" She said, pulling up her Scroll as she took the new footage and pictures before sending them to the council, and with her new vantage point thanks to the General, she was able to send the information without her Scroll being traced._

" _And now…. We wait…" Cinder grinned._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

In the garden of the Saber mansion. Axel was standing firm with his weapon as Luna, now in her Zero Specter armor began to train and fight. The young Saber was still very inexperienced as she made several mistakes that ended up with her being casted out of her armor. Luckily, thanks to Alan now in his Necrom - Ex-Aid armor, made a game field to make sure she didn't get truly hurt.

Deep Specter shouldered his blade, "You are doing better little sister."

"D-Did you have.. To hit me so hard?" Luna panted, "A-At least Weiss… knows when to hold back…." She groaned.

"You wanted to learn as a Saber, right?" She nodded. "Then you have to know that we Sabers train so we can withstand the dark forces that try to harm us…"

"I understand," Luna nodded, understanding the training.

"Look on the bright side, our late parents would be proud," he assured, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled softly before wincing, "Uh…. can we take a break?"

The older Rider nodded as he reverted back to civilian form before he heard his Scroll ring. He saw the message being from Shotaro. "Again…" he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he walked into the garden with some water.

"The White Fang tried to fight Haruto."

"Don't they ever learn?" The young rider sighed as he handed the water to Luna before sitting next to her.

"They want to make sure they don't mess with them, since we showed what we can do," Axel explained, closing the Scroll.

"Well, they'll learn the hard way." Weiss said, as she walked into the garden as she handed him a towel and water, a soft smile on her face as she peeks his cheek. "But can't you just relax for a bit? You do have a match coming up soon."

"Alright," he nodded.

"Good." Weiss smiled, "Besides, once she's rested it's my turn. She does need to show some form to her attacks than simply overpowering them." She teased him.

"Ugh… can't I take the day off?" Luna complained. "I'm pooped…."

"Let Luna take a break, Weiss. She deserves it."

"Well, of course I would." Weiss huffed, "I'm not a slave driver."

"When does the tournament start anyway?" Cody asked.

Axel looked at his Scroll, "Not until 6. So we have 8 hours until then. Plenty of time to relax and train."

"Even worse, is who you two will be facing… They decided to hide it from the mass for now. So, must be important." Alan noted, also back in his civilian appearance.

"Has anyone else, also noticed this odd feeling of being watched lately?" Weiss asked, "I swore when Luna and I went shopping yesterday, somebody was following us…"

"What?"

"I'm serious," She frowned. "It has been like this for a while now too."

"Yeah…. I've been feeling that too…" Cody admitted, "Yang said she felt someone rip some of her hair out at the diner yesterday…."

"So, that's why she was mad upon coming back home.." Luna noted.

"I already told Shotaro since he is one of the few that knows about stuff like this so he is willing to investigate this problem." Axel informed as he crossed his arms.

"Let's hope he figures it out soon…." Weiss frowned before she shivered, "It's just creepy to know if it's true…"

"You have a point," Cody shuddered in agreement. He then looked as his Scroll before the young rider smiles, "Well, I'll see you guys at the Stadium. I've got a date."

"We will be at the fairgrounds if you need us," Axel waved off before they went their separate ways.

* * *

 _In the dorms for Atlas students, Nexus was going through the information of all the Riders especially Cody, Axel, and Alan. As he continued his research, the young Atlas soldier growled as he began to ponder what to do about them? All of the plans he has made have failed and only made him angrier, especially when his now ex-partner decided to rebel against the council._

 _Before he can ponder further, his Scroll receives a message, by an unknown number._

 _ **[You've missed one..]**_

 _That was all the message said as it had a picture and video footage on it. When he opened it up, his eyes widen as he almost crushes his Scroll from what he saw. The image revealed the young Saber, Luna, holding an Eyecon before the second photo revealed her armor state. She became a Kamen Rider as well._

 _Even more the armor was almost identical to Axel's!_

" _She… became one of those bastards?!" Nexus growled, standing up._

" _Is there a problem sir?" Near the doorway was what looked to be another female Atlas student. She had heavy steel armor her person, complete with guns and tonfas. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, green eyes and also adding the Atlas Military design to her armor as she saluted to him._

" _Yes…. Yes there is, Terra." Nexus turned to her, "Seems that our targets have gained another Rider…. The Blue Devil's sister…" He showed her the photos._

" _What do you think we should do?"_

" _With another Rider… The council would want to force the law of them being used by the Atlas Military…." Nexus frowned, "But personally… having more of these monsters is nothing but trouble… And I think the world should know of that." "_

" _She is always around the older Saber or the heiress," his teammate pointed out. "So she'll get stronger as well._

" _True… But what bothers me is the fact that some of my soldiers haven't contacted me yet..." Nexus informed, "Though.. Still curious as to why the feed didn't show me the young Saber's footage…."_

" _Perhaps she just started as a Rider?"_

" _But even then… I should've been informed…" He growled, looking at his new partner, "something is wrong here…."_

* * *

Within the center of Beacon, Cody was walking with Yang. The young huntress wrapping her arms around his as they continued their date. "So…. with the dancing and karaoke done… what else did you want sides dragging me out here, Yang?" Cody asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"Just wanted to take a walk," she responded.

"Just a walk huh?" He smirked.

"Yep."

Cody looked at his girlfriend, a slight frown on his face as he knew there was something more. "Yang… what's wrong?"

"I…." She sighed, "Truth be told, with how everything is.. I've been getting an odd feeling…. And… I feel like I need to spend some more time with you." Yang admitted.

"Yang…" Cody got out as he held her hand softly, "I promise that your odd feeling is nothing. Sides… at least we still have something to fight for. So you can't just let those worries get to you."

She stared at Cody for a moment before she nodded, "Alright."

The young rider smiled before kissing her, "Then let's find something we both enjoy…. A feast!" He chuckled, "I want to get you out of the funk Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang chuckled, "Alright, a feast it is!"

Before they continued further, a red bird floated in front of the two. It was almost that of a mythical bird and strangely it had a ring on its chest.

"Wait… I know this thing…. You're Haruto Familiar, Garuda!" Cody pointed out.

It chirped, flying around the two before it chirped again. As if it was trying to tell them something, and to Yang, it sounded nothing more than chirps.

"Uh…. any idea what it's saying?" Yang asked him.

"I think it is saying, 'Someone sent people to watch all of us'." he translated. It pointed behind the two. From afar looked to be two shrouded soldiers of Atlas, who flinch and quickly disappear.

"I knew it!" Yang growled, "I knew I was being watched!"

The bird chirped again, warning them. 'And they… seem to be after Luna!" Cody added, his eyes widened.

"What? We have to get back then!" Yang informed, "I'm not letting those bastards harm my friend!"

"Let's hurry!" Cody said before the two quickly followed the familiar.

* * *

Axel and Weiss were with Luna as they were at the cafe, enjoying their drinks and treats. Luna was nibbling on the muffin that looks adorable to others.

"Say Luna," Weiss asked.

"Hm?" She raised her head, still nibbling on the muffin.

"Are you sure you made the right choice, wanting to fight?"

Luna stopped her nibbling before setting down the muffin. "I am sure. I don't want to be the one who stands back and see my family and friends get hurt. I want to do something and help you guys stop those who want to stop the peace."

Axel smiled, seeing burning determination in her eyes. "Spoken like a true Saber." He smiled.

Luna smiled softly at her brother, "And… I want to be by my brother's side as he fights as well… I want to show others that anyone can fight back if they try."

Axel nodded, patting her head. The heiress could tell how much Luna means to Axel knowing she is the only Saber sibling left in the Saber family. He didn't want to lose his true family.

Weiss smiled as she walked over to her friend and hugged her gently, "Well… I think that's a noble idea to have in this world Luna." She complemented her.

"Thanks, Weiss," Luna smiled at the former heiress.

Axel heard his Scroll ring, prompting him to answer. "Hello?"

"BRO! IS LUNA WITH YOU!?"

Axel moved the device away from his ear before pulling it close to him. "Slow down, what are you talking about? Luna is with me."

"GET HER TO THE MANSION! YOU HAVE COMPANY! ATLAS COMPANY!"

Axel's eyes narrowed before looking at the two. "Weiss lets get Luna to the mansion," he informed as he stood up.

Though upon doing so, several Dust Shards fly out from the forest and near the cafe. Upon landing, they soon make a barrier, encasing the group in a box. From the forest came what appeared to be metal clad soldiers of Atlas. Each one bearing the insignia on their armor as they march into view.

"People of Vale. Do not worry. This is just a matter of Atlas military and a certain individual. Please return to your duties." A voice rang out from one of the soldiers.

"Axel?" Weiss looked at her boyfriend.

"One sec…" he looked at the air, seeing the metal falcon flying back to a certain detective. He quickly brought out Houdini and placed it in the Ghost Driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin…"

 _ **KAIGAN! HOUDINI!**_

 _ **MAJI IJAN! SUGE MAGICIAN!**_

The Houdini Damashii attached to his transient armor before donning him the faceplate an additional parts. Grabbing old of the two, he said, "Hang on." He used the ability of Houdini and teleported out of the box. "When it comes to Houdini, it is very useful." He said to Weiss and Luna. He then used the turbines to fly as Weiss and Luna held onto him.

"Open fire!" The Atlas soldier shouted as the ground troop then begin firing upon the trio.

Luna held on as Weiss looked at the Rider. "Can't you teleport us to the mansion?!" She asked.

"Its worth a shot," he muttered before he focused on the Damashii once more. But upon doing so, he soon appeared in front of the soldiers, surprising them.

"What the?!"

He used the ability once more since they were distracted before he reappeared by the gates as the turbines detached from his back as Luna and Weiss rushed to the gate and opened it while Axel followed before closing the gate. Locking it in place, the three entered the mansion as the trio saw the others .

"Are you guys okay?" Cody asked.

"We are okay," Axel nodded. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we have to stay here for now. I have a feeling Atlas will be pissed as it is."

"Are you alright, Luna?" Yang asked, worried as she kneeled down.

"I'm okay," she nodded. "Why are they after me? I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Who know's what's going on with that Atlas dog's head." Cody frowned, "Only thing we can do is wait things out and hope that his team loses next match…"

"But what about now? Those Atlas soldiers could be coming here already." Ruby pointed out.

"They can't do anything if they don't want to deal with the council's beating them down." Axel pointed out, "As long as we have that old forum, they can't set a foot on this property."

"That's a relief," Cody sighed. "So… what now?"

"For now, we should be ready for the tournament. It will start in 3 hours." Axel answered as he sat on the couch before crossing his arms and close his eyes.

"Still, it's unsettling that Nexus would dare try something like this…" Weiss frowned, "Just what has gotten into him?"

"Guess we will get answers when we win," Cody said.

* * *

 _Nexus was upset not only due to his platoon being spotted, but turns out someone is using him and his men. Axel used a Damashii based on Houdini, the man who was able to escape_ any _trap or box. And now they were in their mansion, safe from harm._

 _He heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, he opened the door to see a young man wearing a fedora. "Can I help you?"_

" _I'm Shotaro Hidari, detective for the local agency," he introduced himself. "I have a few questions regarding to an incident not too long ago."_

" _Hmph… As if I'd answer to you.. Rider…" Nexus glared, "Get out before I have security force you out…"_

" _Actually…" he presented a paper. "This clears it."_

 _Nexus growled. "I have been told from local witnesses that you were near the place when some Atlas soldiers tried to harm along with attempting to capture an innocent girl who has no history of violence whatsoever nor shown bad intent to harm others. Care to explain?"_

" _She's nothing but a monster.. There's nothing else to it." Nexus scoffed, "As the will of the Council ordered me to make sure no more of you Riders exist in this world."_

 _Shotaro wrote notes down in the little notepad. "If she was a monster, wouldn't she be like those kaijins that harmed innocent people? Or be like Grimm?" He questioned. "You have a large grudge against the Riders when just one girl didn't do anything to you."_

" _She became one… That's all there is to sentence her to jail like the rest of you all…" He glared, "As I repeat… This is the will of the council… And their will is just."_

" _Ah… so you're on of 'those' types eh?" Shotaro looked at the young soldier, "Someone who wants to follow the orders of those who are at the top.. Not caring what actions they may cause… That is a sad decision, boy.." He sighed softly, "What made you want to do this anyways?"_

 _Nexus remained silent before he stood up, "What made me want to do this?" He repeated Shotaro's words before glaring at the detective, "I guess… when my father disobeyed the council to spar one person's life…. Thank to him… My mother died from those lousy Bandits runned by that witch who leads them…."_

" _And why the Riders? They have done nothing to you."_

" _True… But the Council fully believes you Rider will be the reason we die…" Nexus glared at him, "The speeding evolution of Cody and Axel proves that your Riders are nothing more than timebombs…" He soon gripped his one of his new baton he made, "And I'll make sure you Riders will be stopped before that fuse it lit…"_

 _Shotaro sighed, closing the notepad. "Us Riders have changed the fate of others, saving them. Humanity was near elimination where we are from numerous times." He informed much to Nexus inner surprise. "But we stopped and prevailed, saving humanity for the good to protect. While they are grateful, us Riders suffered our own troubles. Losing close allies even those who sacrificed themselves to give others a chance to save humanity. While you think they are evil, think about the people who see the good things the Riders have done. Stopping the Ganma numerous times, stopping a world conquering organization, even stopping our old enemies. Ask yourself this, who are the real good people and who are the wolves in sheep's clothing?" He turned around, adjusting the fedora. "I will continue my investigation. Try and not leave the kingdom as I investigate." He then left._

 _Nexus frowned, looking at his Scroll, "Why are they rebelling against me? I never gave such an order to attack… Especially when I was told to only act when they do…."_

 _With Shotaro, he looked over the notes a couple of times. "He is innocent… someone else told them false info…" he pondered. He raised his head as the feeling of being watched lingered. He reached in his pocket and glanced behind him, seeing one of the students from that team Tsukasa warned him about._

 _The girl looked close to be around 18 years of age. But with black hair in pigtails and wore a outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers._

 _She smirked at him as she slowly walked towards the detective. Her hands on her hips as she drew closer to him. Yet oddly enough he could easily sense her malice. After so many years of fighting, even an animal would be able to pick it up._

 _The girl then got to arms length of the detective, her height showing she had to look up at him before giving him a slight smirk. In an instant she hopped up before kicking the detective away, only to pursue and brawl out against him._

 _He quickly got back up before pulling out his Lost Driver and placed it on his waist. Dodging an attack, he pressed his Gaia memory._

 _ **JOKER!**_

 _The girl scoffed before charging ahead as she knocked the Memory out of his hand before she continued her attack. Kicking him and dodging his attacks with ease as she kept vanishing and reappearing near by to deliver another attack. She was a professional._

 _Reminds him of the times he had to face Kamen Rider Eternal and his group NEVER. And if he had to compare strength and skill between the two, Eternal was way tougher than the girl in front of him._

 _After another attack, Shotaro tumbled to the ground as he groaned before getting up. "Ma, ma… To think I had to face another young girl who wants my head…" He sighed before looking at her, "Sorry girl… But we both know you're only stalling for time."_

 _She frowned slightly as Shotaro slowly walked backwards as a veil appeared as it envelopes him, vanishing from her sights causing her to frown with disgust and anger._

 _On the other side of the veil Shotaro groaned but sighed with relief, "Your timing needs work, Tsukasa-san…" He looked up at the Rider._

" _Gomen," he said. "Shinnosuke and Jacob had the same trouble not to long ago so I had to help them out as well. Guess_ someone _doesn't want us to investigate this. You know who."_

" _Tell me about it…" Shotaro frowns, "And I'm more worried what would happen to the kids should we pry further…. Who's to say they won't be targeted next? And since they're still new to all of this, it's obvious they would lose..."_

" _We'll make sure it doesn't happen. Just make sure you investigate without the enemy knowing."_

" _Hai, hai."_

* * *

The next day arrives with ease. Though, not at the cost of everyone's sleep, as everyone was still slightly tired due to what happened yesterday. The group yawned as everyone slowly got up either from bed or out of their rooms.

"Ugh… morning already?" Cody groaned, his hair a mess as he tried to get up, only to be pulled down by a tired Yang. "Yang… we need to get up…"

"Sleep…"

"Come on Yang…" Cody argued, trying to get out of her grip before she clinged to him. He then decided to use his abilities as a Ghost before he finally moved away much to his relief.

"Aww… I don't want us to move yet…." Yang whined, before leaning up as she yawns, spites the obvious messy hair she has.

"I'd rather relax with you too… But unlike you girls, me and the others still have a match to win." Cody pointed out.

"Oh right." Yang sighed, before she then quickly gripped his shirt before pulling him into a kiss, letting it stand there for a moment before they part, "You better make sure you win, alright?"

"You know we will…" Cody smiled at her before he went into the shower to freshen up. Though once finished he walked out and downstairs to see not only Alan in his Necrom armor, but as well as Ruby, Jaune and Nora. All with their weapons ready and surrounding a sleeping Luna.

He smiled softly before he phased through to gently place the now removed blanket back onto her. ' _Seemed everyone was worried about her… I hope this matter passes very soon…'_ Cody said in his thoughts.

After a while, the whole group got themselves ready since the tournament was about to start very soon. They began to make their way to the arena. For Cody he was wondering who he and his brother will go against. For Axel, he had his arms crossed while keeping his eyes closed as he leans against the wall.

"This is it! The final part of the double match!" Cody said excited."who do you think we will face?"

"Don't know…" Axel replied before turning to him, "But, I know you're just excited to get to the Single's Round and show off to Yang." He teased.

"That's not true," he turned away.

"The eyes show it all, Cody. You know I can tell due to training."

"You're always no fun." The Saber simply shrugged in response.

[ _Welcome back everyone to the final round of the Double Match!_ ] They heard Oobleck's voice in the speakers.

 _[Today, we have another contender for the Singles Round! We have Cody Aldrich and Axel Saber of Team CASK of Vale! And their opponents, while their names have changed a lot over the course of the Vytal Festival, they still have at least one member who remains! For that, we have Nexus Osiris and Terra Quake of the now rebuilt Team NCTL of Atlas!]_ Port announced as the two opponents walked into view.

"You gotta be kidding…" Cody uttered. "So we are facing Nexus and his…. 'new'... teammate?"

"Seems so," Axel nodded before the two entered the arena, seeing their opponents in question.

"To think… that you two scum are my opponents… Guess I should've waited." He spat out.

Cody growled until Axel stopped him by extending his arm. "Don't." He warned his little brother.

"Hmm…. So, the 'Big' Brother is trying to protect him? Like how he couldn't even protect his family from that slaughter…" Terra giggled.

Axel kept his composure but Cody could tell that there was anger in his eyes but for him, he could see he Eyecon absorb his anger as if the Eyecon suppress less the anger, allowing him to not feel it.

"I want to know one thing.." Cody requested to the two, before he looked up before pointing to the ground as Janet sat there with their friends, watching them, "Why would you abandon her? She's your partner! You're friend! Isn't she?"

"She doesn't see that you Riders are nothing but monsters." Nexus accused.

"Monsters?!" Cody gritted. "We help people unlike you guys! You couldn't do anything to stop the kaijins that show up! Ichigou once said that it takes a person to fight back against the enemy! The Riders! They were normal people before they were given power they didn't ask for! They fight for the greater good and saved humanity numerous times. You guys however didn't do _anything_ to stop them. Why? Because the power of the Riders only choose the _right people_ who can show the true meaning of helping."

"But even then… you all have the same power relating to these 'kaijins'. Which makes you all nothing more than the same monsters who use the same powers…" Nexus replied, "If anything, you can be considered just failures who haven't become the same as them."

This truly angered Cody but Axel reminded him not to lash out.

"Then tell us this Nexus, would we harm people?"

This stopped the Atlas student.

"Would we ever abuse our power to hurt others?" Axel continued. "We have done none of that. We fought for good intentions and to help those around us. We chose to fight to provide a future for everyone. Take for example Kamen Rider Ichigou. He has done so much to prove what a human being, with or without Aura and Semblance, anyone can do the impossible odds alone."

"Only a fool would ever believe such a feat… At least he died like the fool he is…" Nexus spat out.

Upon hearing this, almost the entire crowd and those viewing glared at Nexus. Even all the Riders glared at Nexus for insulting the hero.

 _[Even without the match being started, there's already sparks and tension within the field… I wonder how this will play out?]_ Oobleck announced.

"Seems like the crowd hates you now Nexus," Cody informed.

"Doesn't matter to me… Only thing right now is this match… And I will win it, and force you riders out of this place." Nexus glared. "After all, this is the sake for the people of Remnant."

"Cody, use the Ichigou Eyecon," Axel said, bringing out Deep Specter. "He wants you to show everyone what a true hero has fought for."

Cody nodded, "No need to tell me twice…" He agreed, taking out the Ichigou Eyecon. "Hongo… fight together with me…"

" _ **Time to show the young man what we have fought for. To show everyone we Riders fight for the good and for the safety of the people. He insults not just my name but the good hearts of everyone."**_

"Agreed with that, Ikouze Axel!"

Axel nodded as they both placed their Eyecon into their Ghost Drivers.

 _ **DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!/EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!/GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

The Damashii's flew out, standing firm behind the Riders as they glare at them with an intense anger.

"Henshin!" They shouted before pressing the levers.

 _ **KAIGAN!/GEN KAIGAN!**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER!/DEEP SPECTER...**_

 _ **AIBOU WA BIKE! HISSTASU WA KICK!/ GET GO, KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST!**_

Their armor and Damashii formed before Axel lowered his hood, while their opponents soon got into fighting position. Upon doing so, the stage select screen appeared as it began to spin rapidly, choosing the right stage for this match as everyone waited for it to stop.

"Kick their butts back to Atlas, Cody!" Yang cheered out.

Cody nodded as Axel unsheathed Excalibur alone with summoning his Semblance.

"Be careful, Axel! Watch your sides!" Weiss called out.

Axel nodded as the roster began to slow down. Once it stopped, it revealed what almost looked like ruins on their side, while on Atlas's side showed a destroyed city. The panels opened up as the ruins and city floated to the top before placing together in the center of the ring.

 _[Students, ready!]_ Port announced as the countdown began.

"Axel… I want to face against Nexus…." Cody requested.

His brother glanced at him for a moment then at the Eyecon of Ichigou. What felt like moments, he said, "I'm allowing it, but if your Aura is low, I'm taking care of it myself. The reason being is Hongo told me to."

"Thanks, bro." Cody thanked as the countdown began.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 **BEGIN!**

Cody and his brother went to different directions as the azure Rider went to the right side to face against the new opponent Terra while Cody went to the left side to face against Nexus. And this was going to be a fight, many would remember.

* * *

Terra dodged each swipe of Deep Specter's, Excalibur as she responded with a few powerful blows to his chest. Causing pressure and sparks to be given to the head of the Saber family as she knocked him away. Oddly enough, she didn't even use her weapons that was on her, showing she had plenty of skill facing against those who do use weapons.

The Rider gritted his teeth before using the armor as her next punch landed through the purple mist. Her eyes widened before Deep Specter used the blunt end of the mighty blade to her stomach, causing her to gasp for air before he grabbed her by the arm and with full force, tossed her into a very dark building.

Terra coughed before standing up, looking at her surroundings.

" _Darkness is an enemy…"_ Deep Specter question, causing her to turn around. To see nothing. " _But it has its advantages…"_ she turned around again to see nothing. " _What is it you fear so much under the stoic look? Is it us Riders or is it just the fear is losing against us so you won't disappoint the stupid council and your 'teammate'"_

"Heh, cute boys who aren't really that cute." She joked.

She heard a huff as she used her weapon to shoot but landed into only a wall. " _You just want to show and prove to Nexus that you aren't like Janet."_

"She was nothing but a weakling and a traitor…. I know full well what you guys can do…" She glared, "Especially when those monsters came here and devoured so many people…. Including my little brother..." She then gripped one of her tonfas as she pulled it out. It glowed a faint white glow as she then turned and swiped the mist, yet upon contact sparks flew off of the mist as the Azure Rider was flung out of the mist and back into his armored form.

"Revenge… that is what you fear."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"Revenge is what drives you but also your fear of letting it cause you to make a bad mistake." He answered.

"The only mistake is that you were paired up against me…" She glared before she charged ahead and began swiping at him. The Azure Rider did block a few times, but her movements were able to get past his attacks and defense as she began to switch her tonfa between her hands as she then switched her weapon between her hands as she forced him further into the destroyed city. She then changed tactics as she began to kick him, causing him to be flung back from the last attack.

The Rider slowly got up noticing his Aura. It was getting close to the yellow. He gritted his teeth before looking at Terra. "Time to increase the power up a notch.." the chains and the blade on his right hand glowed as his Semblance now enhanced with power. He charged towards her before using chains to hold her in place.

She finally began to struggle as the Rider used his Semblance and Excalibur to deliver numerous strikes before he pulled the chains around, spinning her until he swung her to the ground, her weapons spread around the two.

She slowly lifted her head to see Deep Specter glaring down at her. Sweat beaded down her face as she swore there was a large fiery demon behind him. "You made a mistake. And that was facing a Saber." He said.

"Heh… no… You made the mistake…." She chuckled, "Do you know why my name is 'Terra'?"

The Rider raised an eyebrow under his helmet until he recalled old words of the Old Ages. Terra meant Earth.

"And look where we're at….." She gestured to the ruined city.

He gritted his teeth, realizing the situation. She then slammed her fist into the ground below her, a ripple began to flow out from the earth as a large splash of earth poured out and forced the rider away, causing him to get on his knees.

He quickly raised his head to see her grin. He had to end this but how is the question? His chains won't go through due to the Earth on this stage and he can't get near.

" _ **My descendant, use the Excalibur finisher…"**_ Arthur whispered.

Of course, the power of the Excalibur was known to take down the most powerful barriers if gathered enough. The only problem he had was that it took too much time to build up energy to take her out in one blow… Time he did not have.

"Don't worry Saber… You and your brother will realize that you Riders aren't needed here anymore…" Terra said to him before she walked over to the large ruined building near by. She placed her hand on it, as the ripple went through it, before she reeled back and struck the building. It soon began to crumble as it soon began to fall towards the Saber, the worse part was that it looked like there was too much of them, enough to even bury him alive shoulder they hit him.

The Saber soon had enough as he grabbed the Deep Specter Eyecon, morphed the Excalibur into its Eyecon mode and placed the Eyecon into the sword " _Caliburn…"_ He muttered.

The rubble landed on Axel much to Terra's amusement but saw the board display his aura still the same. "What? His Aira should have been put completely!"

"That's because I chose to try a new move."

"A new move? What are you talking about?" She growled, slamming her foot as she sent boulders at him, trying to deplete the rest of this Aura, but to no avail.

A swipe of black and red flames cuts down the rocks as she saw the Excalibur changed. It was a dark steel color as red markings were on the blade and hilt. The Eyecon's energy slowly pouring into it until it finished the process as the blade fully had the new color. "Caliburn."

"What the? This was not in your bio!" Terra got out, "W-Why.. Do I feel such evil coming from that blade?" She backed up before she began to throw everything earth like at him, trying to push him away or knock him out.

He swipes down each rock as he approached her. "That's because the old tale of the the Identical blade of Excalibur. The Caliburn."

"But… wasn't that the dark blade that slayed Arthur?" She asked, shaking in fear as she began to back up.

" _No…_ " he said darkly. "The blade was infused with both Light _and_ darkness of the Grimm Dragon" he slated, burning with revenge."

"S-Stay away!" She shouted, sending the larger buildings at him.

He slashed it down once again with the black and red flames merely incinerating the rubble. He then looks at Terra who took another step back. She was now afraid.

Good.

He titled the blade a bit for her to see the red markings as the red lines on his transient armor glowed with it. " _Caliburn Strike!"_ He swung the blade as the black and red flames were shot towards her along with the purple flames, creating a trio of dark flames.

She screamed in pain from the strike before being flung out of the flames and onto the ground, unable to move as he soon heard an Aura depletion.

[ _In-Incredible! This is both somewhat scary yet amazing! It seems that Ax-]_ Oobleck stopped as everyone saw Axel's armor vanish to reveal him as he slowly lost balance and shockingly coughed blood before collapsing onto the ground as Caliburn changed back into Excalibur as one more Aura depletion was shown.

 _[I… I don't know what happened! But not only did Terra lose the rest of her Aura from that powerful move! But Axel seems to have depleted the rest of his own Aura! Both students are out of the match! The only ones left are Cody and Nexus. And it's still anyone's game!]_ Oobleck announced

* * *

Cody and Nexus brawled out on top of the ruins. Trading blows after blows as Nexus used a now black and silver baton, as it not only felt like poison to drain his Aura, but also a shockwave as well. Cody though powered through as he punched the Atlas soldier before tossing him to the side.

"Damn you…" Nexus growled, in pain from the punches.

"This is what the power of Ichigou is capable of!"

But before he could continue, the two Huntsmen quickly heard the Aura depletion as they turned to the screen to see both of their teammates now out of the match.

"Axel!" Cody shouted out, surprised that he was out of the match already.

"Che…. Terra was weak… she couldn't even last against him." Nexus scoffed, "But at least one more nuisance is out of my hair for now…"

" _ **Cody, you must end this quickly! There is a reason why Axel has allowed you to fight Nexus."**_

"What?"

" _ **To see if you can make your own choices. The first part of the trial to see if you can do this on your own."**_ Hongo answered.

"Right… I'll wi this match!" Cody nodded as he turned back to Nexus who glared at the Rider, "Here I come, Nexus!" He then charged ahead at the Atlas soldier, kicking him to the side before rushing in as he began to deflect the oncoming swipes of his baton. Using his palms to push then to the side before striking the soldier with a punch before backing off for another misdirection. He was already able to predict his next attack!

"How are you able to do this!?" He demanded, trying to land a hit on Cody.

"To show what I can do on my own! My brother was right, I may act like a kid at times… but there comes a time that I have to stop and grow up!" He punched Nexus. "As a Huntsman!" He delivered a spin kick. "As a Kamen Rider." He ducked before he punched Nexus across his jaw. "As a young man whose soul burns bright!"

Nexus gasped as he was pushed back, already able to tell one more powerful hit would end his Aura. He didn't have much of a choice as he then puts his baton away before he soon glowed. The batons he had stowed away also began to glow before they pour into his hands, to reveal a energy made baton, glowing several colors and Nexus gaining some white glow on his body.

"It's time… to end this Kamen Rider…. _**Nebula Drive**_!" Nexus shouted out as what looked to be a galaxy formed around his baton before he tossed it at him.

" _ **Cody-kouhai, ikuzo!"**_

"Hai!" Cody nodded, gripping the lever as he pulled and pushed in on it before getting into the Ichigou pose before he jumped into the air.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! KAMEN RIDER! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

A glowing form of Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Cody as the two shot down towards Nexus. "RIIIIDDERRR KIICKK!/ _ **RIIIIDDERRR KIICKK!**_ "

The Rider soon clashed against the colorful galaxy that was thrown at him. He slowly began to push through before the galaxy began to expand and consume Cody. As if it was a black hole, what was worse was that everyone soon saw Cody's Aura being depleted rapidly while inside the galaxy.

"Cody!" Yang gasped. As the rest of their team and friends gasped upon this as he didn't seem to come out of the galaxy.

Nexus scoffed, "Hate to break it to ya, but he won't win against my power…" He turned to the others, "He's a failure of a Hunts-"

 _ ***C-C-CRAAAAAAACK***_

Nexus's eyes widen as he turned back to the galaxy. Cracks soon began to form in the center of the galaxy and soon began to spread slowly throughout it as slowly as possible. And like that, the galaxy shattered away, revealing something inside the center of it.

Nexus saw Cody still going as the golden silhouette of Ichigou aimed their feet right at him! He tried to escape but he was exhausted due to his final move, unable to move in time as the moment the feet came in contact, causing an explosion that sent the Atlas student out of the ring, his Aura depleted.

 _[A-AMAZING! Cody has not only saved himself just in time, but he was able to smash through Nexus's Semblance known as Energy Quake. Basically, it give him the properties of the Dust he has infused in those baton. Combining them together allows him to make his ultimate move, Nebula Drive. The power of a galaxy.]_ Oobleck informed.

 _[But, with Cody's will and Ichigou's power, he was able to power through the Nebula Drive and not only deliver the final blow to his opponent's Aura, but knocked him out of the ring! Cody Aldrich and Team CASK win and head onto the Single's Round!]_ Port finished as several of the Vale students cheered in victory over the young rider.

Cody panted as he quickly was dispelled from his armor as he collapsed on the ground. Exhausted and bruised from that attack. He couldn't even move an inch as he looked to see a few medical people helping up Nexus. Though, he did notice not only a look of shock on his face, but confusion as well.

"H-How… How could you blast through it? No one could survive my attack…" Nexus asked out loud.

"Like bro said… Riders beat the impossible odds alone to win…"

Nexus then looked up at him, "Just… what makes you so strong, Ghost? What makes you so strong to even beat the power of the universe?" He demanded.

"It's thanks to the people I met." He smiled, glancing at his friends and Rider predecessors. "They gave me a reason to stay strong."

"Then… may I ask why? Why do you keep fighting, spite the fact that since you Riders started being more known, more dangers keep appearing? You do realize that you Riders are bringing more of these tragedies cause of your existence and power." Nexus informed.

Cody lowered his head, "We may be the reason more of these dangers keep appearing… But.." He looked back up, "I'd be damned if they continue to rampage in this world cause of us… It's our responsibility to deal with it so the people of the world can live in peace… even if that means sacrificing our lives to stop them." He admitted, "Sides… isn't that what it means to be a protector of the people?"

Nexus stared at Cody with shock before he gritted his teeth and walked away. When he was not facing him, his anger lowered the moment he left. Though upon reaching the exit gate, he soon saw Janet standing there along with Terra, both of them having a glancing yet concerned look.

"Nexus… I know you've already forced me out of the mission but…" Janet lowered her head, "But.. I just want to let you know, spite what you have done… I… I still trust you and consider you my friend… my… partner…" She told him, heartfully.

Nexus looked at Janet before he looked away again. When he was next to her, he said, "Thank you…"

Janet's eyes widen as she turned around to see him walk away. A faint smile formed on her face as she soon took a quick breath of relief. She then turned to Terra who also had her head lowered.

"I… know I can't say much. I was rude to you, and… I'll admit that what Atlas has told all of us, isn't true… So… I...hope you can forgive me?" Terra apologized.

"I forgive you." Janet smiled before placing her hand on her, "Come on… I think some rest and tea would do us some good." She offered as the two left the arena.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Cody and Axel were being treated 'gently' as possible due to their small injuries they gained from their fight. They won and proved to everyone that Riders are truly good people who can beat the odds.

For Cody, he was glad he passed the first trial and proved to his brother that he has to grow up and realize the big picture. Still… it makes him wonder what the second trial will be…

Glancing at Axel who was quiet and somewhat conscious due to what happened earlier. What did happen?

Looking at Luna who was gently maintaining her brother's sword, he approached her. "Hey Luna?"

"Eep!" She swung the cleaning rag right across his cheek. "C-Cody! I'm so sorry! You scared me and.. I didn't mean to!"

"Well firstly, ouch… never thought you can swing a rag that hard." He rubbed his check. "And it's alright. I just wanted to ask what happened to Axel?"

"Oh…" he glanced at her sleeping brother then at the others. "Well… I… oh, what is the right explanation?" She whined.

" **Allow me…"** the Damashii of Arthur formed, the great King sitting on the chair next to Jaune who jumped upon the sudden appearance. " **My descendant brought forth a sinful yet good blade. The identical Excalibur, Caliburn."**

"Wait… I heard about that…" Cody realized, "Wasn't that the blade that killed you on your last battle by your brother?"

" **Even though it is, in a way, Excalibur, I was slain by it. However you should realize that my soul is in both blades."**

"So… he's now gained the power of both of your blades?"

" **Not entirely…"**

"What do you mean?"

Arthur sighed. " **A hero's only duty is to cut down foes with all their strength,"** he quoted. " **Prayers and glory must vanished within thee."**

"Er… what?" Yang blinked in total confusion.

Arthur face palmed. " _ **If it was the Old Ages, people would understand… guess I have to make it simple for you. It's the saying from the Alter."**_

"A religious pillar?" Ruby guessed.

Arthur groaned in annoyance. " _ **No, that's an**_ **Altar,"** he wrote down the correct spelling. " _ **An Alter is a dark hero who is cursed."**_

"Wait…. Are you saying this is also involving Axel's new Eyecon?" Luna got out.

" **The Deep Specter? Yes…"** he nodded. " **The Abyss is dark matter. Your brother committed sins in the past before he met the rest of you but he still fights in his ideals. That Eyecon is feeding on what he has done and forcing it out more…"**

"If it's so dangerous, why don't we get rid of it?" Cody questioned.

" **You touch it, you die. Only he can hold it."**

"Who said we had to touch it? Blasting it is more than enough!" Ruby nodded as she aimed it at the said Eyecon.

" **I wouldn't do that."** Arthur warned.

"Pfft, it's not like it can give form like you and the other Eyecons," Ruby waved off.

" _ **It**_ **can give form when it wishes to."**

"Then, what can we do about it, if it's using Axel like some food source?" Blake asked.

" **Let him master its power. I have a feeling there is something more to that Eyecon that you can see."**

Everyone remained silent. Knowing that the Eyecon is very dangerous, but they will trust Arthur since he would know something bad could happen to Axel should that Eyecon try.

"So… what does happen to someone of an Alter…?"

" **Firstly, there eyes."**

"What?"

" **Pale golden eyes."** He continued.

"Is that like the first sign?" Nora questioned.

" **If he continues on with the path and chooses to lose his glory completely as well as his prayers."** He glanced at Axel. " **Far as I know, he still has his duty as a Saber hence why it hasn't affected him since he wants to restore the glory this historic place once was along with the name of the Sabers, a beacon of light in the darkness."**

"And… if something should happen… he may become an Alter?"

" **He should never realize his duty as a hero is to be hated and ostracized or it will happen."**

"Wait what? Being hated? Come on, everyone cares about the Riders."

" _ **And our enemies? What about them?"**_

"Oh…"

" **If he thinks like that or exclude himself from society, don't let him, be there for him."**

"We won't ever abandon him…." Weiss said, walking near them, "We care for Axel alot and have done our best to change him from what he use to be… We wouldn't abandon him even if it's the last day on Remnant."

Arthur smiled, " **I could see why Axel chose you. A young lady like you truly has her ideals for the good of others. Just like a Saber."**

Weiss blushed from the comment/praise she earned from the great king.

"Ohhh… somebody is blushing!" Cody teased with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" She glared at Cody.

Cody chuckled softly before turning to the others, "Though… I do have to wonder…. Was Nexus the real reason we were being watched? Cause… I don't think he was behind it…"

" **If you recall, Axel told you that this Shotaro, Shinnosuke, and Jacob were to investigate. Great minds think alike after all. I have a feeling that someone else was the indeed reason not the Atlas student."**

"Who?"

" **Those who follow the darkness."** He said grimly before returning to the Eyecon.

"Well, that wasn't cryptic enough…." Yang noted.

"Those who follow in darkness…" Cody muttered, the words left in his mind. ' _Who could it be?'_

* * *

 _Neo reported to Cinder of how she was unable to subdue or halt the hard boiled detective along with the two officers with talking belts._

" _Hmm… well you've done your best Neo…" Cinder noted, "But do not worry, for the plan is still going strong. You may leave now."_

 _She slowly nodded as the altering assassin walked out of the room._

" _Are you sure this will even work? We got three top brass being those three Riders, nearly close to finding out we sent the false info."_

" _I'm sure of it…" Cinder reassured, "After all, with our new info, Atlas will also now be after the Riders too. And with them being busy, we can continue with our plan for the Single's Round next week."_

" _New info, everyone in Remnant already thinks those Riders are true heroes! Hell even that grave of that old guy is being guarded like some holy grail."_

" _True. And while they may believe in that now.. There is always a chance that one little slip up… may also be the reason to distrust the Riders for now on…." Cinder got out her Scroll before she decided to play around with the match settings for the Single's Round._

" _What about this… Two in one guy and magenta photographer? They knew who we work for, they knew about us, they could prove their innocence anytime."_

" _Maybe so…. But they can't risk anything yet. Even if they do know what she can do, they would be unable to even try to face her." Cinder turned to her teammates, "After all.. They don't have Aura's or Semblances. They wouldn't dare interfere without knowing what lays ahead."_

" _Except that silver Beetle guy and that Yusuke guy."_

" _True… But this isn't their world. It's easy to tell that they can't do anything, but let the rookies take care of it. This is their home after all."_

" _Like they know that? Pinky (magenta!) could have told them about the aura and Semblance."_

" _But without someone strong enough to unlock their Aura's, the one casting it would die without being close to helping them out." Cinder finished her duty before putting her Scroll away, "After all, Specter wouldn't be able to, since he's now cursed."_

" _But the girl can. What if she unlocks Aura for those Riders? After all they have souls too."_

" _Then, we will dispose of her should she try…." Cinder gripped her Scroll. She never saw that coming. She forgot that the younger Saber was that of innocence and her Templar Healing Semblance wasn't cursed or anything. Aura was given to those with souls. With those Riders having souls, they could easily unlock Aura, doubling their strength and defense. The girl was now a Rider which meant she would be willing to provide advice even information. Information to unlocking Aura._

" _I think it's time that we take care of her… She's becoming too much of a risk…" Cinder ordered._

" _Since she became a Rider, and has that healing, she'll be tougher to face" Emerald punched Mercury's arm to shut him up. "And always around his brother and princy."_

" _You're right.." She turned to Emerald, "Which is why you'll give her this…" She handed her teammate a small purple vial._

" _What… is it?"_

" _It's a specific poison… One that will shut down the users Semblance…" Cinder grinned, "She gave it to me, to make sure Specter wouldn't be able to unlock his full potential."_

" _That doesn't mean it can be made? I heard that bookworm… er what is that green's name?"_

" _Philip." Emerald said._

" _Yeah that guy. I overheard from that coffee addict talking to that guy nonstop since he was practically able to see stuff and all, even about people. Past and present. Wouldn't he someway learn about that poison or yet warn?"_

" _While he may know about Remnant. The history and everything else still eludes him… Even with his fast processing speed, it would still take him a few decades to fully learn everything Remnant has."_

" _Except that pinky."_

" _Then you'll have to be the one to distract him, Mercury. While Emerald gives it to that Saber." Cinder frowned._

" _Woah, woah, me!? Dude took down a large group of White Fang even a few Paladins! Why would I go against a World Destroyer!?_

" _Because you asked too many question."_

" _She got you there." Emerald pointed out._

" _Which is why, you'll have some more help… Adam, will assist you to make sure he can't contact them. Or at least before it's too late." Cinder crossed her arms._

 _Mercury grumbled. "Why do I get the feeling that if we mess one 'bee', they call in the swarm?"_

" _But 'bee's' can easily be distracted with the right smoke…" Cinder noted._

" _How many Riders were there again?" Emerald asked her partner._

" _I don't know, probably about 128, counting those other guys with the main ones." Mercury replied. "I can also guess they all have powerful forms."_

" _It'll be difficult…" Emerald gulped, "But we'll get it done, Cinder." '_ Hopefully…'

" _Good… And make sure you don't fail me…"_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! New Chap up and the Doubles Round is done! Now we're close to Single's Round of the Rwby story. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chap right now? Along with a the few things we've added. Now, I'd just let you know, we had this Chap done and polished before the week I left for Florida. And double checked as well as rework anything in this chap as much as we could on the day I got back. So, there still could be a few hiccups here and there, and I'm sorry about that.

Now, let's get something straight. Nexus, while driven, was meant to be like this. He was meant to be at first a soldier who followers orders, to someone who later wants to rid of any threat, regardless of who they were for the sake of the people. So, he's not meant to e a real dick or someone to write off, heck, next Chap, we'll get a bit more into his reasons. Though why not now? Suspense, and cause I forgot to add it in on this chap due to the schedule. :P

Now for Cinder's plan. This was also added on the last moment, cause I realized what could happen should we not address this plan and carry it out. Can't say what though cause spoilers, but also it'll get rid of any worry the group may have. What is this poison and why can it affect Semblance? Eh... kinda missed out on that explanation. Will get into it more for Vol 4, due to what we see, along with the motives of Salem and the rest. ^^;

So, until then, later minna!


	17. Chapter 17: Plans March Forward

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 17: Plans March Forward

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _As twilight came around, Ozpin was seated at his desk while Qrow was leaning against the wall, Glynda was staring and Ironwood quiet but behind his eyes was some interest due to the person they were talking to._

" _So… you decided to choose her as your 'guardian'?" Tsukasa asked with a slight frown as Kouta, Yusuke, and Nigo stood by. Since they represented the Riders of Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei, they were part of the conversation._

" _While many others that are here, I believe having Pyrrha would be the right choice." Ozpin nodded, "With her skills, prowess, and outlook, she is near perfect for it."_

" _But this isn't right to give a heavy burden to a teenage girl," Kouta argued. He understood what it was like to be given a burden due to himself being the Man of Beginnings. "Even if she is a student."_

" _We don't have any other choice…" Ozpin sighed, "With the now increasing attacks of the White Fang, we can't wait for a new one to show."_

" _Choices are one thing but to not only give her a heavy burden… but to take a part of the Maiden to another with the risk of that girl's life?" Nigo added. "That's both unacceptable and risky."_

" _We understand, due to your experience with similar moments…" Goodwitch muttered._

" _You continue to not realize the dangers and risks you are giving to her." Yusuke added._

" _We fully understand the risks. But this is our world after all." Ironwoods turned to them, "Let us deal with the consequences of our actions."_

" _Where Riders reside, it is our problem as well," Tsukasa informed. "I may be a Rider but as a human, this is everyone's consequence no matter who committed the action."_

" _Very true, you are." Ozpin looked up, "But we all know you're only here to give some assistance to whatever may come.. But this is our fight, and we'd like to at least be the ones to deal with it…"_

" _The Ganma have been dangerous," Nigo informed. "While they are not like SHOCKER, Underground Badan, and Dai-SHOCKER, they are still a threat to all worlds. Furthermore is Dark Ghost. Cody has informed us who it is behind that mask."_

" _Who…?"_

" _Alan's eldest brother, Argos." Tsukasa answered._

" _I figured something was up when he came here.." Ironwoods frowned._

" _Rest assured… We know of the dangers. But it's obvious you don't trust young Cody, Axel, or Alan to take care of them, spite being part of the origin of their own problems." Ozpin noted before turning to reveal the few Ancient Cores that they gained, "But, with these and what we have, we'll be able to deal with it…."_

 _Nigo crossed his arms, Kouta looked at Yusuke while Tsukasa stared at Ozpin, the headmaster knowing he was staring into his own soul for lies, deception, etc._

" _Nigo, what do you think?" Tsukasa asked._

" _While we trust one of the Ghost Riders, you still haven't earned_ our _full trust, Ozpin," Nigo said. "I have seen many things and I can see what lies behind those eyes."_

" _Believe me…. I want nothing more than to have the children not be apart of this fight… But they chose this life, and as the foreigners, you must respect what they decided…" Ozpin said to them._

" _Ask yourself this, Ozpin," The veil appeared behind the Riders. "What will the choice be when your actions lead to the event that Tsukasa has warned."_

 _Each Rider entered before Tsukasa glanced at them, "Even this, 'What is your true decision to the people. Either to save…" his look turned dark, "or to destroy." He soon vanished._

 _Ozpin sighed, rubbing his temples with their words dwelling in their minds as the elevator stopped and what walked out of it was none other than Qrow and Pyrrha before the young huntress walked over and sat down._

" _You wish to see me?" She asked._

" _Yes, Miss Nikos." Ozpin nodded before turning his full attention to her, "Tell me, what's your favorite fairy tale?"_

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

A day has past since the last Double Match's. Everyone was excited for the upcoming Singles Match, to show all of Remnant what they can do for their kingdom. And right now, the three teams were sitting in the main room, discussing the Single Match, as well as who would be the contender of their team.

"Oh man, I can't wait for the final match!" Cody said, excited.

"Calm yourself, Cody," Kaito muttered. "Don't get too cocky or it will spell defeat. Kouta was similar with that stupid nonsense."

"Yet, from your stories, it's obvious you lost to that type." Jaune pointed out.

Kaito glared at Jaune who flinched. "Same for you, blonde." ' _And he reminds me of him…'_

"Still, regardless of how it goes, I understand his excitement." Ruby smiled at them, "A one-on-one fight. No other rings, no advantage with any of the terrains, and nothing but skill."

"So… who should be in the single match?" Cody looked at his teammates. That being Alan, Axel, and Kaito.

The trio looked at each other along with Cody. "Rock paper scissors?" Cody suggested.

"There's no need." Alan shook his head.

"We decided it last night." Axel added on.

"And came to an agreement to who it will be," Kaito finished.

"Eh?"

"You," the three said to Cody.

The young rider's eyes widen at this, surprised about this as he got up with shock, "Me? But… I.. Why me?" He asked them, "I'm not as strong as Kaito, nor as clever as Alan, or experienced as Axel… One of you guys should be the choice, not the newbie to being a Rider."

"Strength comes in many forms, Cody," Kaito informed. "Kouta was a newcomer but he stood strong despite his lack of the experience and saved Zawame City, three times. From Helheim, Underground Badan, and Megahex that Tsukasa reminded me about."

"You may be new to something like this but you can still beat the odds," Alan pressed on.

"Even more, it is your next step to prove yourself you can do this on your own. Not with my help or Alan's but yourself." Axel finished. "You may be my little brother but there comes a time you have to prove yourself you can do things on your own."

Cody remained silent, he was surprised they would choose him, "But… what…. What if I'm not up to the task?" He asked, concerned about his inexperience compared to them.

"Cody…" Axel walked over as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "If you keep worrying about how you'll become compared to us, you'll never grow. Stop thinking you won't be on par with us, think on how 'You' will be compared to yourself. You are in control of your own destiny and fate, don't let us be the reason that'll keep you down. Let us be there to cheer you on to the end."

Cody looked at his brother, astounded by his words before he took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright… I'll be in the Single's Match." He acknowledged. He then felt his Scroll ring before he looked down and smiled, "Heh, sorry to end this talk so quickly, but I gotta go!" He said, getting up and racing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked him.

"To meet with Penny!" He smiled, "I was unable to talk to her after her last match, and I wanted to have a nice chat!"

Ruby beamed upon hearing that, "I'm coming too!" She responded.

"Sure why not," he smiled. Ruby beamed before she followed Cody to meet up with Penny.

Though, upon opening the door, the two was greeted with none other than Janet, with a now growling Nexus as they stood in front of the door, almost ready to ring the door for them.

"Uh… what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Nexus and I wanted to talk with your brother… as well as apologize for the actions we've made along the way…." Janet informed.

Cody blinked before looking at Axel. "They can enter." The Saber allowed.

Nexus and Janet entered the mansion as Kaito and Alan glare at Nexus. "Well… Ruby and I will go see Penny! Laters!" He and Ruby quickly left due to the tension.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Axel asked.

Nexus remained silent before Janet nudged him, causing him to grunt and sigh, "I… would like to fully apologize and take responsibility for not only my actions, but along with what me and my team have done to you all…" He bowed to them.

Axel stared at Nexus from what felt like hours before he stood up and approached the Atlas student. "While I accept your apology… this doesn't mean you have our trust after that stunt with making a mockery of my little brother and to our predecessors."

"And we know that very well, Axel." Janet responded, "But… that's not all we came here to tell you…." She said before reaching in her bag, and pulling out a container with a few Ganma Eyecons inside them.

"Those are…" Alan recognized. "These are Ganma Eyecons. Where did you find them?"

"In…. a few Atlas soldiers we've detained…." She admitted.

Kaito frowned, glancing at the two other Riders with a nod knowing full well that the enemy is finally making their move again. Axel looked at the two Atlas students, "You two should inform your headmaster to check all of the Atlas soldiers including those Knight robots."

"We've tried…. And not only do some of our commanders write it off as 'nothing' but we're now unable to even meet with Ironwoods. Something is happening…" Nexus responded.

"Shimatta," Kaito clicked his tongue. "Those weak dark spirits are getting desperate."

"Right about that…" Axel frowned. "Alan, any Eyecons that can de-possess people?"

"I'm limited to a few," he grimaced. "Alia can make a few more but it will take a week to finish."

"We'll send those last Eyecons to detect any possessions to those in command."

"Alright," he nodded.

Kaito's smartphone to what he and the other Riders of Earth call it rang before he answered. "Tsukasa, what is it?"

" _Just giving you and Axel a heads up of what will be occurring,"_ he informed.

"Right…" he muttered. "What else?"

" _I'm on my way to stop by since your good old friend Kouta-san gave me a few Lockseeds you will need in your arsenal."_

"Fine." He before glancing at Axel. "Also the enemy is getting desperate…"

" _Hai… that I know. We will hold the meeting in the next hour at the Saber Mansion."_

"Understood."

* * *

It wasn't long before Cody and Ruby got into town to meet with Penny. Though, what they didn't know was the fact of her teammate being there. She was a young Atlas girl with dark skin, short navy-blue hair, along with a odd oval gold marking on her forehead and a odd glare at the two. She wore a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand.

"Penny!" Cody called out to her, waving at their friend.

The robotic girl turned to the two, smiling as she soon saw them, "Cody! Ruby!" She called out, only to rush and hug the two tightly, as they fell to the ground.

"Ow… Heh, it's great to see you too, Penny." Cody smiled as they got out, "Sorry I wasn't able to meet you after you Double's Round ended. Kinda had something to take care of."

"Who's your teammate?" Ruby asked Penny.

"Ciel Soleil," the said girl introduced herself with a bow.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Ciel. I'm-" Cody was about to introduce until she interrupted him.

"Cody Aldrich. Young brother to Aurora Aldrich, who's a famous singer. Along with being somewhat adopted by Axel and Luna Saber. Hales from the very limited, yet noticeable area known as, 'Isle Of The Dragon's Breath'. Also in a relationship with Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY." Ciel began to name off who "He" was. "Also known as Kamen Rider Ghost, Ghost of Vale. Status: 'Unique'..."

Cody blinked at what she named off, surprised to hear someone asides from the adults to know this much about him. "Uh...thanks, I guess?" He got out, "I'm surprised you don't what my favorite food is…"

"Usually, Cheese Fries." She added on.

"Uh… Well, it's not untrue.." Ruby noted.

"Its creepy," Cody responded.

"Oh, Ciel is a wonderful teammate. She just likes to know who she's dealing with." Penny informed.

"Anyways…." Cody trailed off before continuing to talk with Penny, "Still very sorry I couldn't meet you after your match a few days ago." he apologized.

"It's okay you two," Penny smiled. "Besides it was a quick fight."

"It was still awesome!" Ruby beamed, "Just how do you control all of those swords?"

"Penny?" Ciel gestures to her watch. "I believe it is best we move on to our next location."

"Could you just give me a minute?" Penny replied.

As a response, Ciel looks at the time before she steps back, nodding as she started the countdown.

"Does she know about… you know…" Cody whispered, tried to say the reason.

"Beep, boop, doesn't not compute?" Ruby finished before making a robotic gesture.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know," she assured. "There was a small incident with a magnet, but I was able to get back." She smiled as the three had a small laugh from how she explained it. After a few more seconds Penny remained quiet before look at the two, "But there is something I have been meaning to tell you two about."

"Well? Lay it on us Penny." Cody smiled at her.

Penny glanced over at Ciel before leaning in to the two, "I want to stay at Beacon."

The two look at her surprised, before looking at each other then back to her. "Penny… you know they won't let you do that…." Cody said with a frown.

"We'd both would like nothing more! But… Atlas is well…" Ruby tried to show the obvious.

Penny frowns before a grin of mischief replaces the frown, "I know but I have a plan."

Ciel saw that a minute has passed, prompting her to step to Penny's side. "It has precisely been a minute, ma'am." She informed.

Penny nodded before looking at her friends, "I'll see you two later!" She smiled before waving goodbye as she walks away.

Cody watched her friend walk away before he leaned over to her, "So… do you think they're friends? Or…. just being pared with someone who takes orders easily?" He asked her.

"Hmm… I'd say more of like Blake. But if she was ordered to stay with her." Ruby pointed out.

"So like Weiss?" Cody grinned before the two laughed at the joke.

* * *

As the hour passed, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY (without Cody and Ruby), had to stay in the living room since the dining room was being used for the Riders of Earth and Remnant for some super secret meeting. Luna had to be part of the meeting since she was selected as a new Rider.

"So… any ideas what they are talking about in there?" Jaune asked the others.

"Most likely strategy or something to take out whoever is controlling the strings…" Ren noted.

"Don't you guys want to know what they talk about?" Nora asked.

"Nora, it is between them only." Ren reminded.

"Aw…"

Yang was curious as well but she knows it is a secret manner that even Cody couldn't know. She then noticed Pyrrha who seems to be deep in her thoughts. Usually she has seen the redhead think but for her to think that long must be something. "Say Pyrrha, you okay?" She asked the redhead. "You seem to be spacing out."

"H-Huh?" Pyrrha snapped out of her trance, "Oh, I'm fine Yang. Don't worry."

"Uh… okay?" She replied.

In the dining room, the Riders were discussing about the event that approaches but before that, most of them look at Luna, who was fidgeting with a shy look.

"So, another Rider has joined the group," Haruto noted.

"And named Zero Specter," Axel confirmed.

"I say it is nice to see another fellow Rider join!" Nadeshiko smiled while Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you…" Luna nodded to the two fellow female riders, though still shy about this matter. "Though… why can't Cody join? He's been a Rider more than me and Alan…"

"You are related to Axel here by blood," Tsukasa explained. "And knowing the experience while lacking, it can be mastered much like your brother has."

"O-Oh…"

"Now to our topic…" Tsukasa looked at all the Riders. "It seems these Ganma are getting desperate and the enemy in the shadows are about to continue their plans."

"I agree, the Ganma have nearly caused this world to turn into a place for them to thrive," Kouta said. "If they are able to attempt it here in Remnant, what is it to say if they succeed, they go after our home worlds?"

"He's right," Kaito nodded, "these weak spirits and this 'darkness' are becoming a threat to all of us."

"As much as I understand your concerns…." Axel noted to them, "I truly believe their only objective is to take Remnant, than any of the other worlds."

"The question is why here?" Nigo questioned. "Why mainly target this world?"

Axel sighed, "Have any of you read the fairy tales and fiction of this world?" He asked them all.

"Right… the Four Maidens…"

"It… goes farther than that…" Axel said.

"So stories can be true?" Haruto assumed.

"Yeah…"

"Then this enemy will try to go after them before the people following the darkness gets it," Vlad slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down, Vlad," Wataru said, placing his hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"While it worries you local Riders, us Earth Riders are preparing for this," Nigo assured. "Shotaro and Shinnosuke have been keeping track since they are working with Jacob and the Remnant World Police. If you two may."

"The White Fang activity has been increasing," Jacob said. "Adam Taurus was last seen locally here in Vale due to… our appearance."

"No doubt due to our capabilities," Eiji said.

"Right and the criminal activity has suddenly stopped." Shinnosuke added. "You know... it raises flags. I should know due to my experience with this similar matter back in Japan."

"He's not wrong there," Shotaro adjusted his fedora. "Foundation X once did this before causing havoc."

"So what should we do?" Luna raised her hand.

"We are to all be fully prepared. When this event happens, all of you who unlocked the final power are to go into your ultimate and or final forms." Tsukasa advised.

"The bigger question right now… is what the Ganma are trying to do?" Alan noted. "Are they helping the enemy anymore, or are they taking their own actions? Along…. With Agros…"

"Firstly, the Ganma and the darkness both are aiming for the Maidens and the Great Seal while your brother is aiming for the ultimate Eyecon, a power he should not obtain. Only two things are in his way." All eyes go to Axel. "Your brother Cody and your Excalibur."

"What?"

"It's fully known why they're after them… But, from the first attack from Agros proved that your brother has something special about him. And I'm not talking about this new ability." Shotaro informed, "And it's also obvious that your sword holds over other powers. Powers you don't know of yet, or how to access. Much like yourself discovering its dark Caliburn form."

He glanced at the legendary sword then at the others.

"While it is best to keep it close, two Factions, that being Argos group and the people who follow the darkness see that sword as a key and a threat. They will fight for it, even if it means against each other just to obtain it. Especially their leader learning what the Ganma tried to do to Remnant."

"Right about that, it would have angered them knowing they wouldn't have been able to steal more of the Maidens if the atmosphere changed only for Ganma." Alan noted.

"Furthermore…" they look at Tsukasa. "We all are to be cautious. So for now on, we will stay in groups of five. Kaito since you have been living here, you are to help out Axel and his sister along with Alan and Cody."

"Fine by me, at least they are people that understand my rules."

"Says the one who considered me their friend since I don't know those rules," Kouta grinned.

"Shut it, Kouta…" Kaito grumbled.

"May I help out?" A voice called out as what walked out of the shadows was Chase. Surprising Shinnosuke and Krim who were there.

"Chase?!" Shinnosuke got out. "Your alive!?"

" _ **Masaka… How are you here, Chase?"**_

He shrugged slightly, "Most likely the same way Kaito-san here was revived as well.."

"You are welcome to assist them, Chase," Tsukasa nodded. "Chase will assist Kaito and the others."

Kaito and Chase glanced at each other, nodding with respect before Tsukasa continued with each group. While the Showa Riders remained as one group due to the Legendary group of Showa.

"Hmm… To think we used to fight against the Heisei for their attachments to death…. But even here, while they do cling. It's obvious the Riders of know not to be fully drawn down by their feelings." V3 noted.

"Right about that…" Nigo sighed.

"And finally, Gentaro, Nadeshiko, Shotaro, Haruto and Eiji, you four can help out those in Beacon and here at the mansion."

"Just like old times, eh, Gentaro?" Shotaro chuckled.

"Right you are, senpai!" He replied.

"It does bring memories," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Heh, right about that." Haruto smiled.

"Ah!" Eiji remembers, "I realized I forgot my next day's pair!"

Gentaro, Haruto, and Shotaro facepalmed.

"Anyways…. meeting is adjourned," Tsukasa declared, "You can cancel the mute seals, Haruto, Wizard."

The two said Riders nodded as they made the seals break, allowing them to leave the dining room.

"About time you three finish that meeting," Yang placed her hands on her hips.

"It's a matter between Riders, Yang," Axel reminded. "And to inform you all, Chase, Gentaro, Nadeshiko, Shotaro, Eiji, and Haruto will be staying with us for a while at the mansion."

The others welcome their new guests as Blake and Nora began to chat with Nadeshiko, curious to know more about her. Along that way, Yang stared out the window, looking to see if Cody and her sister are returning yet.

"Worried about him?" Haruto called out to her.

Yang looked back to see him leaning against the wall while eating a sugar doughnut. "Yeah… I mean… with what has been happening and all…"

"You mean his 'day to come'?" Haruto asked.

Yang flinched upon that but nodded, "And.. I already promised him not to tell anyone.. He doesn't want them to worry on this matter since the problems with how everything is going…."

"I do understand the feeling of losing someone…" The wizard let out a sigh upon the memories.

"You mentioned that before… who?"

He lowered his head, remembering those times the wizard spent with her. Even for a 'doll', he deeply cared about her. Much more than anything…

"Her name was Koyomi. She… heh… you could consider her not only my girlfriend, but in a sense, wife as well." He smiled softly, "Even though we were first forced together due to the one who did this to us. We trusted each other. I protected her, and made her feel like a normal girl. She was my everything, and in the end… she had to go…"

"H-How…?"

"Gremlin…" he muttered with venom. "But I defeated him with her help…" he glanced at Yang. "Even after her death, she helped me defeat Gremlin for good."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that." Yang apologized.

Haruto raised his hand to stop her, "It's okay but I know she is still watching over, no matter how far I am from home. Just know this, Yang-chan, no matter what happens, he will always be with you" he pointed at her heart. "As your hope and love."

Yang smiled softly at this, nodding at the Rider. "Heh, guess I can see why you're such a charmer." She noted, "And one reason why Cody has respect for you and your copy here." She pointed to the other Wizard.

"I can tell," Haruto chuckled as he noticed someone in the distance. "Guess your love is here." He pointed at Cody before walking away to regroup with the others.

Yang smiled softly before she rushed over and hugged the young rider. "Heh, hey Yang. What brought you to give me a hug like this?" He asked her.

"Just felt like it," She smiled.

Cody smiled before hugging her back, "Thanks Yang… I needed that."

* * *

As everything settled and preparing for the Singles match that will start in two days, they had to prepare for that match. Cody wanted to be ready as he can be, so, he asked one of the Riders that chose to stay at the mansion.

Who he was sparring with?

"Nadeshiko Kick!" Kamen Rider Nadeshiko delivered a kick that sent him flying to the other side of the courtyard of the mansion. Cody was now on the ground, out of his armor as he groaned with annoyance, but mostly from that attack.

"Ow…" He got out before leaning up.

"Talk about losing to a girl," Jaune said. While they had seen Pyrrha, Nora, and Team RWBY beat those of the opposite gender, the way Nadeshiko fought presented the literal term to losing to a girl.

"Her fighting style is…. odd..." Kaito got out.

"You should have seen how she fought against the Dustards when I met her!" Gentaro smiled, recalling how she fought against them. "She sent one flying to the other side of the school hall! Even using her own boot to pin one down, total KO. It was awesome!"

"I'd believe it… Ugh… after this match." Cody groaned once more. "Again…" He demanded another rematch.

Nadeshiko titled her helmet, placing her finger to her chin. "Okay."

To some, it was rather cute as Gentaro clutched his shirt.

"You okay, space boy?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Just…. Missed her so much…." Gentaro responded.

"Oh~?" A sly grin formed. "I recall Shotaro once mentioning you having-"

Gentaro quickly stopped her. "A cool space traveling friend? Yeah!"

With Cody, he rushed towards her and swung his sword but she avoided the attack by ducking before kicking him, causing the males except Chase to wince upon the kick that Nadeshiko delivered to Cody.

"That's gotta hurt…" Jaune gulped.

The female Rider didn't even finish as she slid under before kicking him to the ground, planting her heeled boot to his back. "I win~!"

"Why… there though?" He got out, his voice now a bit higher than before.

"It's easy when it comes to guys!" She clapped her hands together while looking down at Cody.

"I like her ideas!" Nora cheered, now admiring Nadeshiko's fighting strategies.

"Nora, don't learn from her, you will just make it way worse…" Ren advised.

"It's… cheap…." Cody got out, remaining still to ease the pain.

"That's her fighting style," Gentaro reminded.

"Cheap…" Cody whined.

Nadeshiko moved her foot as Cody groaned from the pain, allowing him to slowly raise his head to look at his predecessor. "No… more… for now.." he said.

"Okay~! We will start next hour kouhai!" She patted his head cutely before walking to her friends.

"Teach me how to fight like that!" Nora said, making Ren facepalm.

"Maybe next time, Nora-chan," Nadeshiko giggled.

"Yes!"

"Keyword, _maybe_ ," Ren reminded her, making Nora pout.

Yang walked up to Cody with a grin. "Wow, she sure knows how to put you down."

"Tell me about it... " He winced, as she helped him up, "I'm going to be sore for awhile now…"

"Pretty much," She chuckled. "Come on, let's go with them. That way you can ease off the pain."

"Right… I just hope I don't get another kick like that again…"

"Don't jinx it, Cody," Yang reminded.

"Sorry." He muttered. "So did you, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake decided who to go to the Singles Match?"

"Funny story, they actually decided me to go for it and I was cool with it." She smiled.

Cody smiled softly, "Then let's hope we don't get paired up against each other then. Cause I'm going in the Singles Match as well." He informed her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And I thought your brother, Kaito, or Alan would be the one."

Cody shook his head, "They think I should be the one to be in the Single Match, so I can prove I can do this alone, relying on myself."

"Well, I think you deserve something special for this occasion…" Yang offered before grinning down at him, "But not until later."

He blinked before he blushed in realization. "O-Oh…" he muttered.

* * *

 _In the streets of Vale, Tsukasa was looking over a book that Philip gave him since Tsukasa wanted to learn more of the enemies he has been facing. To get in their minds, taunt them, and even question themselves. It was one of the things he was good at. He flipped a page, seeing the image of a very pale woman, the origin of the upcoming chaos._

" _Guess Shotaro wasn't kidding…" he noted, observing the history. "Now this person will be a tricky one to mess with. Clever, clever woman..."_

 _His phone rang, causing him to stop before seeing who it was, only to see it was from Philip. "Yes, Philip?"_

" _I discovered some troubling information recently…" he replied._

 _This made Tsukasa frown, "What's the development?" He asked._

 _But before he could get an answer, a shot whizzed by, not only knocking his phone out of this hand, but destroying it into pieces. The traveler sighed before he turned his attention towards a shrouded figure, standing firm and a grin on his face._

 _Tsukasa closed the book and placed it in his coat. "You know… it's rude to interrupt a conversation… since you have lost a few limbs in the past I must say." He frowned._

" _Hmph, guess since you know of me, no reason to hide myself." The figure said before he took off the cloak as Mercury sighed, "But due to your rep, it makes sense that it wouldn't have worked."_

" _Meh, it pays off knowing who you are dealing with." Tsukasa shrugged. "I take it your 'commander' doesn't want any of us to interfere with the big plan you have been planning by this witch?" He tilted his head to avoid another shot from Mercury._

 _Mercury didn't say anything else before he rushed in. He started to kick at Tsukasa who was able to avoid him, but as soon as he pulled out his drive, it was knocked away. "You'd think I'm dumb enough to let you do that? Heh…. big mistake." He said before sending a blast into his stomach._

 _Tsukasa grunted before he avoided another blast. If only they were aware of what he did in the past before he lost his memories._

 _Mercury delivered another kick but it was halted by Tsukasa moving to the side and grabbed the limb. "I can fight without the Driver." He pulled the assailant's leg, bringing him forth before smashing his fist against Mercury's face, sending him rolling across the ground._

 _Mercury winced as he rubbed his jaw. The punch was way different than any human punch, hell he didn't have aura either. "Just what the heck even are you?" Mercury asked._

"Former _leader of Dai-SHOCKER," he answered as he rushed towards Mercury as he punched him in the chest before bringing his head to his knee, further decreasing the Aura. Seeing his belt, Tsukasa kicked it up as it landed on his waist before presenting a card. "But I prefer my title since I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!" He flipped the card. "Henshin!"_

 _He inserts the card into the Driver._

 **KAMEN RIDER:**

 _He closed the Driver._

 **DECADE!**

 _Once the armor formed, he swipes his hands together as if he was wiping off the dust in his hands. He reached for a card on his Ride Booker. "Keep your eyes peeled."_

 **ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

 _Mercury looked around, only to wince in pain from a slash. He tried to counter but was slashed once more, causing him to drop to the ground. He panted before remaining there before he quickly jumped up and side kicked to his left, casting sparks off and throwing Decade to the side._

" _Don't underestimate me…." He warned him._

 _Decade brought forth another card before placing it in._

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

 _Before Mercury knew it, Decade's armor literally changed into an armored figure he doesn't recognized. He had single sheets of steel running along the arms. The shoulder pads were red with a silver trim, fitting the curve of of his shoulders, appearing lightweight with an easy fit. The torso armor was completely crimson and looked thicker than the rest, but still light. The chest plate even looked like the back of a beetle's shell, covering the abdomen. His helmet was also red, and as said earlier, the horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from the chest armor and locked in place in the middle, bisecting the visor, giving the appearance of two large blue eyes._

 _Once it finished, Decade - Kabuto rubs his hands together, prepared for the second round. Mercury snarled before he rushed towards him as he brought out a card._

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

 _Time suddenly slowed down for D-Kabuto as everything around him was almost frozen. He chuckled upon the memories before he rushed towards Mercury, unleashing a large series of strikes before sending one last punch to the face before he turned around. "And clock over." And just like that time moved at a normal pace._

 _Mercury wailed out from the blows before tumbling to the ground once more. The assassin panted heavily, knowing he would soon lose his Aura, but at the glance of the clock near by he soon grinned widely. "Heh… guess my mission is complete."_

 _Kabuto stared at Mercury for a moment before his eyes widened. "Shit…" he cursed. He knew there was something off! He was actually stalling!_

 _The anger boiled up before D-Kabuto marched up to Mercury, unloading the ammo he has and pulled him up. "Alright Mercury Black, I realized you have been stalling for a damn good reason…" he then pulled him close as Mercury began to sweat, feeling an intense glare that makes Cinder's look childish, seeing the fire burning behind the blue visor. "And I'm about to draw information from you back at Hikaru Studio. Trust me, you are_ not _gonna like what I, a former leader of an organization I hate, can do to get information."_

 _A veil formed, enveloping the two, vanishing and an interrogation soon beginning._

* * *

 _10 Minutes earlier..._

The three teams alongside Chase, Kaito, Gentaro, and Nadeshiko were continuing their time as friends before the Singles match. Some training, while others chatted away as they wanted to know more about one another.

Luna watched everyone before she soon yawned softly and rubbed her eyes as she tried to stay awake a bit more, only to gain Weiss's attention.

"Are you okay, Luna?"

"Just sleepy is all…" she yawned.

"You have a point since it has been a long day," Weiss nodded, sitting next to her as the two watch Axel talking to Kaito. "You know… getting to know Axel was one of those days I never want to forget…"

"Really?"

She nodded, "Because he soon made me realize my potential along with knowing that my family doesn't fully care on what I want, then their own." She turned to her, "But it also made me value what really matters.. My friends and my loved ones."

Luna smiled. "Axel made that much of an impact to your life, hasn't he?"

"Very much so…" Weiss smiled upon the memories. "I will never forget his words the day after he saved me, it was the reason that I realized I fell in love with him…"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Weiss was by her lonesome as she stared at the shattered moon, unable to sleep after yet another tough time due to the White Fang. Her father didn't sound much worried at all for her! Only her sister cared and yet her own brother and father didn't! The nerve of them!_

 _She hates her father, only caring about the company and not their family… Can't they see the lonesome she was going through…?_

 _She sighed before reading the newspaper, seeing anything new about the Blue Devil. She read many articles involving that mysterious vigilante. Was she curious? Maybe, but the person has done many noble albeit questionable methods of handling crime. She somewhat… was infatuated by him…_

 _She blushed for a moment, shaking her head to get those kind of thoughts out of her head. She is an heiress for Oum's sake! Why would she have a thing for a vigilante who is so... so… noble…_

" _Just… why? Why am I drawn to him?" She muttered to herself._

 _She heard a tap, making her blink and look at the door of her room. She check to see and saw no one strangely. Weird._

 _She suddenly heard it again, the faint tapping. "Alright, who is doing that!?" She demands, looking around until she noticed something small by the window. Raising an eyebrow, she approached before opening it and saw nothing again as if it just vanished the moment she was near._

 _It was now irritating her!_

" _You… okay…?" A familiar voice asked._

 _Her eyes widen as she backs up, only to see the Blue Devil appear and slowly enter her room. Her heart began to race but not in any panic or fear type of race. It felt natural and pleasant._

" _Y-You…" She got out, unable to process this appearance._

 _He glanced at the papers she was holding, "You're reading…? Should… I go…?" He asked._

" _NO!" She shouted before regaining her composure, "I-I mean… No, you don't need to go.. Just reading something not important is all." She said before tossing the papers away._

 _He nodded in response as he looks around the room as if curious. He noticed some of those crystals again. It was something… he swore he remembers it as a child… What were they called?_

" _You are curious about the Dust I own?"_

 _Dust… so that's the name of these crystals…_

" _I'm… not familiar with… most terms…" he answered lowly. It was like he couldn't speak much as if something has caused him to have minimal speech._

 _This surprised Weiss greatly, "You don't know about Dust?" She gawked._

" _I… forgot… long ago…"_

" _How…. long?"_

 _The Blue Devil stood quiet but she swore there was a faint whisper. The vigilante raised his head before looking at her. "10… soon to be… 11 years…"_

" _H-How can you forget 11 years of history?"_

 _His armor glowed as if reacting to his emotions. "I don't… want to talk about it…" he said with a cold yet emotionless voice._

" _Alright… I understand." Weiss nodded._

 _Specter turned away as he leaned against the window, looking at the moonlight. For a moment, Weiss became mesmerized upon seeing the armor gleam in the moonlight. The shine on his armor, the way he kept his arms crossed while staring at the moon..._

 _The vigilante took notice of her stare. "Something… wrong…?"_

" _I-I….." She got out before she shook her head, "I.. just wanted to say thank you. For saving me last month…."_

" _It was what... I chose to do…" he responded._

" _Does…. That also mean you'll be coming after me?" She asked, "After all… I am… a Schnee…."_

" _Names mean nothing…. only the person who commits the action." He responded. "You… you seek a chance to… prove yourself… is that… correct?"_

 _Weiss was a bit surprised and taken back from him, "I-I…. Yeah. I do…" she nodded, "I.. don't want to be held down because of my Father, let alone my family…" She then looked up at him, "I want to be something more. Something that 'I' can be proud of!"_

" _Then don't stray from that path," he said clearly. "Your path is yours to control, not your 'father' or anyone… it is your right, your choice."_

" _But….. what can I do? I… I have no clue on how to reach that goal…" She admitted._

" _Believe in yourself…" he answered. "Remind yourself why you chose the path you carved. Let that path be your reason to begin your goal." He approached her as he gently made her look at him. "Ask yourself… 'What is my choice as a human being? '"_

 _Weiss remained stunned at the question. Her heart racing more and more as she soon felt him leave her side. And before she could do anything, he was gone like the wind, "D-Don't… go.." She pleaded, only to sigh as she lowered her head._

 _Though as she stood there, she soon placed her hands over her heart and looked back at the Dust. Among the shelf of many variety, there was also a picture of her sister, standing proud with Atlas soldiers, and upon looking at her a spark formed. She knew what she wanted to do now._

" _My choice… I want to fight as a Huntress," she decided. A small breeze sent shivers down her delicate skin but she noticed the window was opened and saw one item._

 _A white rose. It was like a gift to her for making her decision. Weiss gained a soft blush as she took the rose. A warm smile forms on her face as she places it against her heart. She finally realized what the feeling is…_

 _She actually is in love with the Blue Devil._

 _Flashback Ends…._

* * *

"And, since then, I have done my best to make sure I live up to my promise." Weiss finished her story.

She noticed Luna fell asleep the moment she finished, making her giggle. "Hey Axel, your sister fell asleep."

The Rider stopped his conversation with Kaito upon her voice. He took notice and stood up before walking towards the two. "She must be tired from the training."

"I'll take her to her room." Weiss offered as she stood up and picked Luna up in her arms.

"Thirsty…" Luna whined in her sleep.

"Heh, I'll get you some water Luna." Weiss smiled as she then made her way to take the young Saber to her room. As she entered the mansion, she noticed a glass of water already at the table. "Huh… guess Luna must have left it here." She grabbed it before walking to Luna's room. "Here's your cup Luna."

Luna yawned as she slowly grabs the cup before drinking it. As she drank, she stopped as she began to cough.

"Luna?" Weiss now got concerned. "Luna what's wrong?"

Luna then started to scream in pain as she dropped the glass and began to thrash on the ground, causing Weiss to gasp and panic.

"AXEL, EVERYONE, COME HERE!" Weiss exclaimed.

The door was slammed opened, as Axel had the look of horror before rushing to their side. "What happened!?" He asked.

"I don't know! She said she was thirsty… And I saw this glass here and gave it to her. Then she began to cough and now this!" Weiss responded, worried and scared.

Ruby was about to take a sip until Chase stopped her. "Stop." He warned. Chase looked at the glass as he stared at it for a moment, "It has been laced with a toxin."

"What?!" Axel turned to him, "Please tell me if there's a cure?" He asked, only to see him turn away.

"None that I know from my scans…" he said.

"Then tell me what the hell it is doing to my little sister!"

"I do not know… It is unknown to me since I'm from another world."

Axel punched the wall, "DAMN IT!"

"We need to get her to a doctor now!" Weiss shouted out.

Axel held back his anger, his priority being his little sister. "Take her to the hospital that Emu works at." He said.

"What about you…?"

He glanced at them, "I'm gonna find the bastard responsible for this." He said coldly.

"Axel, I know you're worried and want to deal with the ones who did this. But your sister needs your help! You can't just go off like this!" Weiss said to him, as Alan already helped pick Luna up, ready to go.

Axel gritted his teeth before he gave in, "Alright… let's go."

* * *

 _Mercury groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He remembered his task to stall the World Destroyer but only got worse from those beatings. His eyes widened upon recalling his loss and tried to move, only to see he was restrained and his ammo not on him._

" _Good you're finally awake." He quickly raised his head to see Decade._

" _Ugh…. can you get more cliche?" Mercury groaned._

 _He shrugged, "Finest metal there is, unknown to Remnant of course." He stood up as he circled the assassin. "Now let's see…" he grabbed a book and began reading. "Mercury Black. Joined Cinder Fall for good reason? I say involving your father?" He asked only to receive silence from the captured assassin._

" _I take that as a yes," Decade confirmed. "Not to mention…" he glanced at the legs. "He is the reason for those? Not to mention being abused by him."_

 _Mercury gritted his teeth slightly._

" _Oh, says here you hated him greatly plus your father was also an assassin."_

" _Just kill me already and get this over with. You're boring me to death." He spat out._

" _Nah…" he chuckled. "You don't know what I can really do to get answers."_

" _If you plan to try and get me to join you, save it. I've seen enough BS to know when it's in front of me."_

" _Not join…" he made Mercury look at him. "I have learned some methods of interrogating back before I became a Rider." He stared into his eyes. "So… I can see why you wanted to join Cinder."_

" _Yeah? What is it?" He mocked._

" _I say you owe Cinder since you killed your excuse of a father. But then again, you are doing what your father does… kill."_

" _I am nothing like that bastard!"_

" _Oh? I have read about him, he kills, just like you." Decade taunted._

" _That bastard and I are nothing alike… Only by blood."_

" _You killed, he kills."_

" _I killed him because that bastard killed my mother!"_

" _Hmph, driven by revenge and death. It is a waste to you."_

 _Mercury growled before he slumped over. He then started to chuckle softly before it quickly turned into him cackling, confusing the World Destroyer._

" _Something I miss?" He raised an eyebrow._

" _Heh, yeah…" He raised his head, "Did you forget we still have Ganma working for us?" He notified._

" _I am aware but after that stunt from a couple of months ago, wouldn't it have pissed of this Salem witch? To learn a possible ally nearly took control of this world?"_

" _How do you know about her!?" He demanded._

" _Like I said, the world I go to, I automatically learn who is who and the events that occur." He informed, "But still some information can only be learned, and I've learned almost plenty…" He then leaned in closer, "Including the 'Real' reason why you're attacking these schools… The. Four. Maidens."_

 _Mercury, while flinched just scoffed, "Heh, guess you only know just as much as you were told."_

" _For now." He looked at Decade. "A friend of mine continues to dig through the history of the world, learning so much that we can see what is going on."_

" _Heh, that'll take awhile. There's too much history and lore of Remnant to actually learn it quickly."_

" _Just a few words can make it simple. Like I can ask him about Salem, Four Maidens, and Remnant. With seconds," he reached to a veil and presented a book. "Just like that." He placed it back in the veil. He then walked to the door, "I'll be back in the next hour, ja ne."_

 _Once gone, Mercury gritted his teeth as he attempts to break the restraints but without the key, he needed to escape. The Decade knows_ way _too much to what goes on. He had to warn Cinder that Decade knows of their true leader and the goal._

" _ **Seems, you're in a pickle young assassin?"**_

 _He raised his head to see a floating Eyecon. "What is it to you? You guys pissed off Cinder for good reason. Why should I trust you?"_

" _ **Hmph, I've never worked with her… My name is Argos, and the soon to be ruler of this world and the Ganma realm."**_

 _He raised an eyebrow. Argos was an unknown name to what they know except some relation to the two princes and princess. "You are that guy who is the brother to those royal spirits."_

" _ **That I am… but they know that I have betrayed them."**_

" _Then what are_ you _up to? Cinder does not like those who do work behind her back."_

" _ **All in due time… for now."**_ _The Eyecon floated into the metal restraints as it shook at first before finally unlocking, freeing him. "_ _ **Now shoo. Consider this a way you**_ **will** _**owe me a favor soon."**_

" _If I don't?"_

 _The Eyecon let out dark aura as it conjured a Ursa before it vanished. "_ _ **My power is like that Witch, I can kill you anytime. So what were you gonna say about not owing me a favor."**_

 _Mercury glared at the Eyecon but sighed, "Fine… It's better than being stuck here and having Cinder know about it." He agreed to the terms as a portal opened up as the young assassin rushed through just in time as the portal closed and the door opened up._

" _Alright Mercury I-" he saw the restraints unlocked before he face palmed. "Shimatta… I forgot about that Dark Rider… great…"_

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Axel paced back and forth as he waited for the results. Everyone easily could tell any bad news would seriously affect him, and it worried them all even more. Cody and Aurora also found out about it, as they were there with the others, scared and worried about Luna as well.

"A-Axel, you have to calm down," Cody pleaded, only to see the deadly glare of his.

"How can I!? Someone poisoned Luna and I didn't notice the danger!" He snapped. "I should have done something and find the bastard!"

"But it's not your fault! You couldn't have known about it." Cody said, "You don't need to beat yourself up about this matter."

Axel gritted his teeth until they heard the door open to reveal Emu and Hiiro.

"Please tell me she is going to be alright!?" Axel asked.

"She will be fine, the poison finally stopped," Emu assured, giving them relief.

"But, unfortunately we couldn't expel the poison. Whatever she has is something we've never seen before…" Hiiro informed, "We can't cure her of the poison she's ingested."

"What!?" Axel shouted.

"Calm down, Axel-san." Emu said calmly. "We don't know what it is, and by the time we could trace the poison, it's already been fully introduced into her body. The only thing we can hope to do, is that her immune system will take care of it."

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist to the wall.

"Axel…" Weiss got out before she walked over and placed her hand on him.

Before Emu can speak up, one of the nurses called out. "Doctor Hiiro, she is waking up!"

Hiiro looked at Axel, "Come on." He gestured as he and Weiss followed the intern and doctor to the room Luna was in.

Luna, while awake, she looked very pale, and even the golden strand of her hair was slightly dimmed out but slowly regaining its color. She smiled weakly at everyone, "H-Hey…"

"Are you okay…?" Axel asked, very worried.

"Weak… but… alright." She said before she gained a small coughing fit.

"Take it easy Luna-chan," Emu insisted. The young Saber slowly nodded.

She gently placed her hand to her chest but nothing happened. Her eyes widening in horror.

"Luna?"

"M-My Semblance…"

"What?"

"My Semblance… it's locked…" she uttered.

"What?!" Everyone shouted out with surprise.

"How is that even possible?" Ruby questioned.

"The poison…" Emu realized. "It must have restarted her Semblance, locking it."

"For how long?" Axel asked lowly.

"Well from what-" Axel grabbed Emu as his eyes almost changed into a pale gold color.

"HOW LONG UNTIL THAT POISON FADES AWAY!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He responded. "I.. I don't know. This poison is so foreign, even the books here don't have anything on it. We couldn't even gain a sample because of how quick it was absorbed. I would have to ask Tsukasa-san and Philip to find out."

Axel slowly released Emu before he gritted his teeth, his anger boiling but also regret.

Cody frowned as he walked over and placed his hand on him, "Axel, you need to calm down. Your anger isn't helping…."

Axel shoved his hand away before he knelt down to his little sister. "Just go…" he said.

"We're not leaving Axel. She's family too."

" _NOW_!" He finally shouted.

"Axel… you can't just kick us out…." Weiss said, about to approach him as she reached her hand out and placed it onto his shoulder.

Axel could only look away as the former heiress sits with him, trying to comfort him as the others felt sad and pity.

"I think he is right," Hiiro said to the others. "You should let him and the Schnee be, with his sister."

"But-"

"He is going through a similar moment that I have gone through, it is best you leave before you make it worse."

The others looked at each other and nodded softly as they all headed out, one by one until only Axel and Weiss remained with Luna.

Weiss saw her love slowly break down into tears, his hands clenched into fists. "Why… Why couldn't I have done anything…" he questioned himself. Weiss remembered Arthur's warning, he was about to doubt himself.

"Axel Saber, look at me," Weiss pleaded. He flinched since she called him by his full name. He slowly raised his head as she could see his eye color trying to change. "This isn't your fault. None of us were aware of it at all."

"But…"

"But nothing," She interrupted.

"It's okay… big brother…" Luna said softly. "It isn't your fault."

"Luna…"

"I'm sure I can unlock it again… just without the help of Excalibur…" she smiled, gently placing her hand on her brother's.

Axel stared at Luna, his eyes back to its normal azure blue color as he gently grips her hand with not much force. "Promise you will be careful later on… please?" He begged his little sister.

Luna smiled softly, "Of course Axel…" She said softly before she rested her eyes and fell back asleep.

With Cody and the others, they were at the lobby of the hospital, waiting for his brother and Weiss to come out of the infirmary. They stayed for almost three hours, Gentaro gave the teams food to eat to pass the time.

"What time is it…?" Cody asked.

"7 hours, 45 minutes and 35 seconds past noon," Chase answered stoically.

"So we have been here for three hours…" Yang muttered.

"Don't be so down you guys!" Gentaro assured. "You just gotta have faith in them!"

"I know you're only trying to help us out Gentaro… But this time… isn't helping…" Blake said to him softly.

Nadeshiko nudged Gentaro, shaking her head. Seeing her serious side made him lower his hand. "Oh… sorry…" he bowed.

"It's alright…" Ruby smiled, patting him, "At least you tried!"

"Yeah…"

They heard the door open as they see Weiss walking out. "Where's Axel?" Cody asked.

"He is staying with Luna for the night to make sure she fully recovers," She explained. "He is sorry for yelling at you guys…"

"I don't blame him…" Haruto nodded.

"So… what now?" Ruby asked.

"Guess… we'll just head back. It's all we can do…" Cody said to everyone as they all made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

 _Cinder was informed that the youngest Saber's Semblance was finally locked thanks to the poison. While it was one victory to be proud, it still didn't change the fact that even with the poison, it will soon fade in due time._

" _Well done, Emerald." She commented the mint-haired girl._

" _It wasn't easy… Literally had to move an inch…" Emerald sighed with relief, glad to know her task is done for now._

 _They heard the door open, revealing Mercury. "Wow, you sure got one hell of a beating," Emerald chuckled._

" _Not in the mood," he grumbled._

" _What happened?" Cinder asked calmly._

" _That Decade kicked my ass… and he can change form, turn invisible, even somehow stop time from what I felt from those beatings." He muttered, wincing as he sat on his bed. "Hell I'm not sure he is fully human."_

" _What?"_

" _Dude has a punch that would have broken my jaw and ribs if I didn't have Aura." He grimaced. "It felt more mechanical…"_

" _A cyborg? I thought it was only in those stupid comics you read," Emerald raised an eyebrow._

" _Well, they are from another world. Anything is possible…" Cinder pointed out._

" _It gets worse…" he looked at Cinder. "He knows what we are up to… he even knows about_ her _and her name_. _He knows_ everything _."_

" _What?" Emerald got out. "How can he possibly be aware about_ her _!? No one else is aware of our mission!"_

" _I'm not lying, he knows way too much. Hell, he even proved it."_

 _Cinder frowned at this information, "Then he'll need to be taken care of…"_

" _How!? Dude is a cyborg with an army of those Riders on speed dial! He fought way faster than myself! He took a form and stopped time! We didn't even know he was capable of that! We are in deep trouble."_

" _Only way we can… Overrun them with numbers." Cinder informed. "Also, Adam does want a rematch."_

" _Numbers!? They can beat an army alone with that power! We aren't even aware what else they are capable of! We only seen their standard forms and nothing else!"_

" _Cinder… he has a point… we never saw any sighting of these… Showa Riders. We even heard they have power that the Heisei could never achieve."_

" _You forget…. Our plan for later." Cinder reminded, "While the Ganma have been fairly clever with doing something behind our backs."_

" _Didn't they try to turn this place into Ganma territory? That red sky?"_

" _Yeah and Igor was dead from what we heard."_

" _While they have tried to change the atmosphere, it shows that even enemies can do work behind our backs…" she frowned. "She wasn't happy to hear about that along with this Dark Ghost. She sees both factions as enemies."_

" _So… we now also have to deal with the Ganma and whatever group this Dark Ghost leads?"_

" _Correct."_

 _Mercury mentally gulped knowing that he owes Dark Ghost a favor. Between Cinder and Argos, Argos was way more menacing. He just hopes it goes well for him…_

" _So what's next then? We got one guy aware of things and the Singles match is coming up." Emerald asked. "If we don't hurry up, he would alert the authorities with evidence or bring that army of his."_

" _Then…. We'll have to forward our plans…" She informed before turning to them. "Inform Adam. The attack will happen during the Single's Round."_

 _Emerald nodded as she dialed away._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Studio, all the Riders except Nadeshiko, Gentaro, Kaito, Haruto, and Chase, were gathered. "Everyone, I hope you all are prepared for what is to occur soon." Nigo announced._

" _Hai/Yes sir!" They nodded._

" _Showa Riders are to standby at the city while you Heisei and Neo-Heisei are to stand by at the academy." Nigo declared. "Tsukasa, you will lead the group to prepare that Eyecon for Cody."_

" _Hai," Decade nodded._

" _You Heisei and Neo-Heisei are to use your ultimate and final forms for the enemy are not aware of it. We will make sure the casualties are low." V3 declared. "Minna, Ikuzo!"_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! We're so close to finishing Vol 3! I can already taste it, and your soon to be tears. XD Regardless, this chap was to not only set a few things up, bit of development, as well as some interactions I had to force in here cause a majority of you were being too impatient. SO! Here's the result of it. :/

Anyways, also made a small mistake. The bit with Nexus revealing a bit more was added to the next chap due to an interaction I thought would work well. So, for those wanting to possibly know more, it'l have to wait.

As for Luna, I know already people are gonna bitch over it, so hear me out. I had this idea of her being poisoned and unable to use her Semblance since the inception of her being created for this fic. Cause I realized very early on, that should he Semblance remain, many problems would occur. Such as her being the teams Deus Ex Machnia to stop any wound and injury that needs to be added. Such as the case with Qrow for Vol 4. As well as making them reckless, believing as long as Luna is alright, they'll be fine. So, had to do this so everything can not only remain parallel to the Vol, but also add more urgency onto everyone.

As for the small bit with Mercury and Decade? Had to make sure he didn't interfere upon returning to the mansion. Cause we all know, Decade would figure out the reason, answer, and what it was before Luna drank it. Thus, had to stall him for that.

Now, next chap maybe my longest written one yet. So, here's to almost finishing this Vol!

Until then, later mina!


	18. Chapter 18: Final Decisions

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Chapter 18: Final Decisions

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Night approached this fateful evening. Many were asleep, and many were doing their last moments before heading to sleep. But in one area of Remnant stood showed some hint of people awake. And it was that of one room in the Beacon Dorms that laid the students of the other kingdom to sleep._

 _Inside, Cinder was already making plans of her final movement. She finally was able to crack the code for the Vytal Festival and decided to toy around with the pairings for the Single's Match, along with seeing who's participating. When word got out, that Luna Saber was in the hospital, it was obvious that they lost their "Get Out of Pain" free card, which made her grin with delight._

 _However the one thing that makes her wary, somewhat slightly, was the other Riders including the World Destroyer leading the organization if you can call it. Two people capable to destroy a world with a single kick. Not to mention one who has too much knowledge and know what goes on in the kingdoms. One of the cosmos, another of ancient power, and so on. Especially learning that the so called Legendary Showa Riders suddenly went off the radar from the tracking, as if hiding in the shadows, ready and prepared to stop any havoc._

 _She needed severe help if she wants her plans to succeed…._

 _That being Adam who still wants to kill the Saber, the Joker, and Vampiric woman-knight. The Ganma did plan behind her back, causing not only her but her leader to learn that even the dark spirits can't be trusted anymore. Despite the White Fang helping, hopefully it could be enough but there is no telling how many Riders there are since they have gone under radar._

 _Cinder frowned as she finished toying with the Single's Round. Knowing that this part would work, but the rest worried her. She needed something else if she wants this plan to work, without fail. The only tricky part is those Riders. Should anyone of them challenge her, she won't last one second against them. Especially the two that can destroy worlds with ease._

 _Only time can tell for what she has to do._

* * *

(Insert Op - When It Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 Opening)

* * *

The song begins in the dead of night, as a faint white feather in an orange glow slowly floats towards the ground below, before slowly being placed on top of a rose. But the instruments then start as the rose is trampled down by a horde of Grimm, rushing off somewhere.

 _ **[Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood]**_

As the Grimm rush toward their destination, behind them lay the corpses of several humans and Faunus, with one holding a Scroll, as the screen zooms in.

 _ **[The innocents will lay in, When in the end you've failed to save them?]**_

On the screen, showed Team RWBY with Cody, holding up the Ore Eyecon, next to them is Team JNPR, with Axel and Alan, holding up the Specter and Necrom Eyecon as the screen quickly shifts once more.

 _ **[Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow]**_

We then see the other Teams, CFVY, SSSN, and of course, the Team of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. As the black haired witch turns to the camera, turning it to ash as the screen pans to where Beacon is at.

 _ **[And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration]**_

Inside Beacon, several Grimm charge ahead, tearing down any barrier in their place, as several Ganma help them, dragging out any civilian or student they can find, either tossing them into a Spirit Pod or to a group of Grimm.

 _ **[Mirrors will shatter, Crushed by the weight of the world]**_

The screen fades off before showing Ozpin, Glynda and Senin, watching the chaos as the figures of Adel, and a new shrouded figure, holding up an unknown Eyecon grin in the darkness.

 _ **[The pillars collapse in shame, There'll be no rest, There'll be no love]**_

As it shifts once more, we see Blake hiding underneath a ruined house, as several White Fang members patrol the streets, with Adam in front before turning to where she is. But like lightning, the screen shifts to where Cody, Axel and Alan are at, holding up their Eyecons before the screen fades to white.

 _ **[There'll be no hero in the end, Who will rise above]**_

Cody, now in Ghost's armor fights off several Ganma, while defending against the Ganmaizer, while Axel, now on his knees as the shadow of Deep Specter forms behind him, the latter screaming in pain from it, as Alan pushes his own against the horde of enemies.

 _ **[And when it ends, The good will crawl]**_

RWBY and JNPR hold off against the Grimm until two slashes plow through the mass, showing the expert trainer, Qrow, along with Winter as they slice down the enemies that get in their way before more Ganma show up.

 _ **[The shining light will sink in darkness, Victory for hate incarnate]**_

From afar, Tsukasa - Decade, watches along with several other Riders, as they held up their own Eyecon as well, a faint glow emerging from them, before a new figure forms behind them, with Ghost's Symbol in the center of the chest.

 _ **[Misery and pain for all, When it falls]**_

The screen fades to black as JNPR, RWBY, Alan, Axel and Cody begin falling into a bottomless pit. Each member of JNPR flying into the void, before darkness overtakes Axel, as Alan disintegrates into dust, leaving RWBY and Cody floating in a void as white feathers flow down upon them, showing off the title card.

* * *

Daybreak formed out as the sun's rays entered the Saber Mansion, hitting every room with everyone there. Many were unfazed by the sunlight, while only two people in the mansion not only reacted to it, but quickly realized what this day means.

"TODAY'S THE SINGLE MATCH!" Ruby announced loudly, reaching under her pillow to present an air horn. The moment she pressed it, it sounded out through the entire mansion. Some muffled thuds were heard but some ignored it since they have dealt with louder stuff. Gentaro and Eiji being the two as they still sleep in lazily.

Kaito, well…

The door slammed open, a pissed off look on his face. "Hand that over. Now."

Ruby though frowned as she handed it to him, abiet too easily though to Kaito. Using his Overlord power, he crushed it in his hand and tossed it out the window before leaving the room.

Though upon leaving, Ruby soon gained a devious grin as she reached in her pockets and brought out two larger airhorns. She soon walked out of her room and towards one of the ends of the hallways. Once far enough she soon pressed and held the airhorns before she sped off throughout the mansion, using her speed and the air horns to wake everyone up, much to many of their dismays.

"WHA! Who launched a rocket to space!" Gentaro said, opening the door.

"Heh, must be Ruby-chan. Guess she and Cody are the two who are the most excited about this day." Eiji chuckled before stretching.

"Aw… mou, I thought it was a space launch…"

"It will be alright…" Haruto waved off, reaching through a seal and brought out his bag of sugar donuts. "Besides, I'm sure others would want to watch the fight."

"True," Eiji nodded. "Ano… have any of you received any calls from Tsukasa-kun?"

"No," Haruto shook his head. "But I do know it is for something very important since you, Gentaro, Shotaro, Chase, Kaito, Nadeshiko and myself are the only ones who are here while the others are with him."

"Good point…" he sighed.

Outside of the room, the others were already awake and about as they all began to eat breakfast while Shotaro was resting on a chair, the fedora covering his eyes.

Ruby poked the detective, not even waking up even from the horns. She puffed her cheeks and tried again, and yet nothing. "How are you not waking up!" She poked him until she disturbed his rest.

Shotaro slowly lifted his fedora, looking at her with a confused look. "Eh? What did you say?" He asked. Ruby then took notice of earplugs, of all things. Shotaro shrugged and went back to resting on the chair making her pout.

"Calm down sis. Some of us, aren't much known for being early birds." Yang smiled softly before yawning.

"Still! Everyone else is awake except Shotaro and Chase!" She pouted.

"Comes to show they come prepared for stuff like that." She then saw Cody eating breakfast. "Hey Cody, did Axel call?"

"Yeah…" he took a bite of the toast before swallowing. "He is on his way and Luna is feeling better but…"

"Her Semblance is still locked…?" Cody nodded slowly. "Even Shinnosuke, Krim's friend 'Mad Doctor' and even Gentaro as well as Nadeshiko tried. But without any information on the poison's compound, they can't figure out how to cure it."

"I'm still confused and worried on how a simple poison was able to lock Semblance? That's like… locking away part of your soul. How is that even possible?" He got out, obviously still angered from the information.

"Tsukasa and Philip are still finding out," Shotaro spoke up, removing the ear plugs. "They have some leads but not a result." He yawned. "Besides, from what I learned, a Semblance can be unlocked based on the action he or she commits. Observe…" he grabbed a knife before he threw it at Cody who quickly teleported to the side. "It is a sixth sense, activating or used during a situation. And sometimes, even these senses can be dulled or locked depending on certain chemicals. So… it stands to tell, there must be some chemical that can lock your Semblance, since it does react to part of your brain, but not forever."

Cody frowned, but nodded. He understood that but none the less, didn't like his now, 'adopted sister' was attacked.

"So you are telling us she can unlock it again? The poison will disappear?"

"Correct, a poison in a human body stay to 'attack' the health of a human but if not strong enough, it slowly vanishes as the person stays in health." He confirmed. But as soon as he was ready to take a sip of coffee, Ruby zipped over and blew the air horn right in his ear.

"ITE!" He jumped when the coffee spilled onto his pants and legs.

"NOW! You're awake." Ruby beamed before walking away from the detective.

"I was awake for the past 10 minutes!"

"But not the minute before.~" She hummed playfully. "You didn't wake up because you cheated with those earplugs!"

"It is called peaceful sleep. Now if you excuse me, I have to change into my clothes, again..." he stood up and walked away to get a fresh set of clothes.

"Still… This is the last Round for the Festival. And it'll be the toughest one yet… We best do our best to be prepared…" Blake informed everyone.

"Right!" Cody pumped his fist in the air. "Let's get ourselves ready and head to the fairgrounds, everyone!"

Everyone cheered, along with Alan, Gentaro, and surprisingly enough Kaito too as many of them began to hurry with their food. As the young Rider did finish, Eiji placed his hand on Cody and gestured to talk to hi privately.

The two went to the hall as Cody was confused. "What's wrong Eiji?" He asked.

He placed his finger close to his lip, signaling to be quiet and lead him to the back of the mansion. He pointed down from the window.

Cody was confused until he noticed Razor sleeping, outside of the mansion and by a tree. "He is suppose to be inside, not outside of the gates." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother mentioned that no Grimm ever dares set foot in the property of the Sabers due to the light that surrounds this place, right?" He questioned.

"Y-Yeah?" Cody nodded, hoping not to hear what he's trying to mention.

"Then see Razor outside of the property?" Cody nodded hesitantly. "Cody-san, it shows he is full of negativity now, the instincts of other Grimm. Axel even told me about Razor being an _Ancient_ Dino Grimm."

"I… I think it's just him being himself…" Cody denied.

"Cody-san… I know how difficult it is… believe me.." he explained. "It was the same thing when I lost a good friend, Ankh…"

Cody trembled slightly as he looked up at the veteran rider, "He… was?"

"Ankh was a Greeed, the very kaijins I fought but he gave me the power of OOO. Every now and then we often argue and fight.. eventually he turned against me months after I received a supposed final form, PuToTyra.." he took a deep breath. "As more time goes on, I became a Greeed but Ankh… he realized his mistakes and rescued me from losing myself to becoming a monster. He was weakened due to the PuToTyra and he helped me fight the man who caused it. But…" he reached in his pocket before presenting a broken Medal. "I could never forget what he said to me and I quote… 'Eiji... I'm no longer the hand that you need to reach out to.' Since then, I traveled around the world and later regained the other Medals to fight again."

Cody was taken back, surprised to hear such a tale as he lowered his head, "But… I love Razor.. He's my friend… and little brother… And… I don't want him to remember his last memories of me being his killer..." he said, his voice cracking as it was obvious he didn't want to do this.

"I know Cody-san but you have to make a right choice… or you will lose yourself and everything you held…" the global traveler said. "I know how much pain it can bring but you have to do the right thing. What will you do if Razor begins to kill innocent lives he sees? What if he tries to hurt our friends?"

Cody remained silent as Eiji walked off, the veteran rider sighing as he turns to Shotaro who watched it all, "You sure, Tsukasa and the others believe he's ready for that Eyecon? He still can't make that leap…" Eiji questioned.

"I'm sure… Tsukasa hasn't lied to us yet about this world's potential. And I don't doubt it now." Shotaro nodded.

"Any luck with any contact with them?"

Shotaro shook his head, "They are under the radar…"

"Then we have to be careful and be ready."

Shotaro nodded before the two walked away.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Axel slept peacefully after hours of staying up and watching over Luna. He laid his head near the edge of the bed as Luna watched quietly. A soft smile formed on her face, seeing how far he's been going to help and protect her since she was sent here.

She gently stroke his hair, realizing how much her brother has done to help. Ever since they were trapped in the Ganma realm, Axel protected her from harm and abuse before becoming a child soldier but at the same time, protecting her. Even now, he still continues to protect her and now train her just like their real parents. And now, he still continues on to protect her.

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Luna blinked as she turned towards the door, and who walked in did surprise her to see. Of all people who stopped by, was Nexus with some flowers in his hand, along with Janet who smiled and waved to her, "Hey there, Luna. I thought it would be nice for us to drop by… Along with another apology basket." Janet smiled softly as she held up the basket.

"It's fine, thank you," she smiled.

"So, what did the doctors say?" Janet asked.

"I'll be able to leave on time to watch the Singles Match of the tournament."

"That's great to hear!" Janet smiled, handing her the basket. She then took notice of Luna's brother, "Wow… he is still here… how long has he stayed here?"

"Since I got admitted here. So.. for the past two days."

"Never thought he would be here that long," Nexus crossed his arms.

"That's because we are both all that is left of us Sabers," They quickly heard Axel's muffled voice before he lifted his head before yawning.

"Saber."

"Nexus." Axel yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Why are you two here again?"

"We… wanted to visit Luna here… as well as truly clear many things up.. The things we've both done to you and your friends…" Luna lowered her head.

Axel looked at the two Atlas students, "While you, Janet, you are already forgiven…" He looked at Nexus who flinched. "But you… you aren't fully forgiven... yet."

"And… I know that already…" He sighed, clearly not enjoying being here as it is.

"So… may I ask…. What drove you to doing this? To becoming an Atlas soldier… and went beyond restrictions for just another set of rules?" Luna asked him.

"Because my home village was raided by bandits…" he said with slight venom. "Especially the one who lead it… I will never forget that bird-like Grimm mask and odachi…"

Axel quickly looked at him, surprised and shocked from this revelation.

"But that was only the beginning… You see… the reason why I'm so set on following the rules, was due to my father…" He explained. "He didn't follow the rules.. He was paid off by those bandits… Giving him an easy way out from his duties… and cause of that, I lost my mother to them…" He admitted as he gripped the chair tightly, "It's thanks to him, I became an orphan. He was killed by a few surviving members of the village, and I was left to rot…. Until an Atlas couple took me in…. Since then, I made sure to never disobey anything. Otherwise, I'd be the same as that bastard…."

For Axel, his eye narrowed upon the description. It was the same woman he and Alan fought. Yang's mother. He chose to remain quiet but he said, "I am sorry for what happened."

"Not your fault… I just let my anger and resolve get ahead. I'll make precautions to makes sure I never go that far again…." Nexus admitted, but with an annoyed huff. He was still bitter about that loss along with failing his assignment.

"How long of a probation did they give you?" Axel asked.

"... a Year… and until it's done, I'm to serve under General Ironwoods as his private… Janet though… is now my superior..." He said with a hint of cringe. Luna giggled at first before she laughed, causing Nexus to look away in embarrassment.

Seeing her laugh made Axel smile. He then looked at Luna, "Get yourself ready so we can leave the hospital and meet up with the others, okay?"

Luna nodded as she turned to Nexus and Janet, "Regardless of what happened… Thank you. I accept your apology." she smiled to them both. The two Atlas students smiled before they allowed Luna to get herself ready.

* * *

Upon leaving the hospital, the two went to the fairgrounds to meet up with the others.

"Hey! Luna and Axel are here!" Ruby waved at them.

Luna waved back as the speedster quickly rushed and hugged the young saber, but gently since she knew that her friend wasn't 100%. "Heh, it's good to see you too Ruby." Luna smiled at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Cody asked.

"I'm okay," she smiled as Cody noticed the gold lock of hair regained its color. "I just won't be able to train in combat until next week."

"It's fine, Luna. Rest is important." Weiss smiled at her.

"What are we waiting for? The tournament is going to start soon!" Ruby declared.

"Yeah! This is what we have been waiting for," Cody smiled.

Coming to an agreement, the whole gang began their walk towards the airship to take them to the arena. When they took their seats, Cody, Yang, Pyrrha and other selected students were in the fighting arena as they all heard the P.A.

" _Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"_ Port announced. _"Why don't you explain rules, Barty?"_

" _Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"_ Oobleck added on with a smile.

" _That's right! Anything goes here in this match. And the match will continue until there is only 'one' student left. So do your best everyone, for you may end up fighting friends or teammates._ " Port announced as the crowd grew quiet with murmurs and whispers. " _Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare."  
_  
 _"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_

The student roulette appeared as it began to spin rapidly. Carefully selecting the students as it spun to the point, nobody could tell when it would stop. But after a few more moments, the icons stopped, revealing….

" _Our first match is Sun Wukong from Mistral vs Cody Aldrich from Beacon!"_ Oobleck announced.

Cody's eyes widen but smiled softly as he turned to the Monkey Faunus who had a look of excitement on his face, "Heh, to think our first real match would be here." Cody called out to his Faunus friend.

"Sure seems like it," Sun grinned.

"Let's give them a great show." He offered, holding up the familiar Eyecon he was given to. Bruce Lee.

"Ah crap…"

Cody chuckled as everyone else left the arena, leaving only the two fighters there. The arena soon lifted up, only revealing the center arena of the fighting pad as there was nothing but them and their skills to fight. No other Dust, no structural masses, and no hidden areas to use to gain an advantage towards one another.

"This is more like it," Cody chuckled as the Ghost Driver formed around his waist. Opening the Ghost Driver, he placed in the Eyecon and closed the Buckle.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Bruce Lee Damashii flew out as Cody got into his pose as he smirked at his opponent, "Henshin!" He called out as he pushed the lever in, finishing the change.

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! BRUCE LEE!**_

 _ **BUDO NO SENSEI! CHIBI NO RYU!**_

Oddly enough, what formed this time was the Toucon Boost transient armor formed as the Bruce Lee Damashii placed on top and finished as the plate was added. Cody soon took out both of the nunchucks and got into a stance, waiting for the match to start.

"Well, guess this is gonna be fun," Sun grabs his gunchucks as the countdown began.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _ **BEGIN!**_

The two immediately charge at each other, their nunchucks clashing as the tips of the blunt weapon spark off. Forcing their might against one another as they try to overpower each other, before the clash pushed them apart, sending them both near edge of their side of the arena.

They then stared down at one another as they began to wave their nunchucks, sending blasts of energy at one another as they begin to circle and slowly draw closer to each other. Each clash sparked off, sent flames on the arena, or froze upon contact as they soon got into arms length and began to add their own kicks and punches into their attacks, not giving a single inch to each other.

"Oh wow! They're pretty evenly matched for each other." Jaune gawked.

"While Cody may have the spirit and energy of Bruce Lee…." Blake got out. As soon as she said that, Sun gained the upper hand as he struck the Rider a few times before tripping him. But before he could recover, he gripped his arm and flung him towards the ice shards near by as it exploded and sent him back into the ground.

"Sun has the advantage and experience, due to the use of those weapons."

Cody winced as he stood back up, shaking off the debris before he decided to put away the nunchucks and focused on hand-to-hand combat. Sun quickly noted as he smirked and did the same. Putting away his weapons as he got into his fighting stance as the two slowly circled each other again, waiting to either get close, or for one of them to make a move.

They slowly circled each other until Sun decided to charge towards Cody. Seeing this caused Cody to block the attack before delivering a palm thrust to the chest, sending Sun back before he sent a kick that sent the Faunus flying.

"And now, it's on the other foot." Yang smirked, "Cody spent a lot of time training with Bruce Lee and Axel with hand to hand combat, during the off days he's had."

Cody blocked Sun's gunchucks as he rushed ahead with them, before quickly disarming him as he tossed the weapons aside and hit his shin, causing Sun to lose balance, only for Cody to use that chance and quickly delivered an uppercut. But upon making contact, two golden clones of Sun appear, both of them kicking the Rider away as they quickly catch Su and set him down before the three got into a stance.

" _Looks like Sun, just activated his Semblance! Guess having a one-on-one fight against the ultimate martial arts master, is a bit tough."_ Oobleck announced.

" _Question is, how long can Cody last against three of them?"_ Port added on.

' _Ok, what am I supposed to do now!?'_ Cody exclaimed in thought.

" _ **Young Cody,"**_ he heard Bruce Lee's voice. " _ **Numbers are simply as they are, for even the largest can be brought down by a single number. You must focus on what's at hand to defeat the obstacle that lies in front of you, only then it will lead to victory."**_

"R-Right, Master Lee.." Cody muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and got into a stance. Calm minded and ready for this fight.

The clones rushed in but Cody quickly jumped and delivered a split kick to both, causing them to shatter before landing on his feet and rushed towards Sun who was shocked upon the turn of events. He soon closed the gap as he teleported ahead, but his fists were ignited as he began to wail on the Faunus, pushing him back as he struck cause a small explosion due to the flames as he parried each counter Sun would give before tossing him into the air.

Cody then opened his eyes as he looked up and gripped the driver. The Boost seal forms as it quickly enters his foot as he pulled and pushed the lever in before jumping into the air after the Faunus.

 _ **TOUCON DAI-KAIGAN! BRUCE LEE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody let out a battle cry as he soon approached Sun and made contact with his foot, making a large explosion as the Faunus dropped to the ground as a faint gold glow passed through him as the bell rang.

" _And with that last attack, Sun Wukong has lost all of his Aura! Cody Aldrich wins and proceeds to the finals!"_ Oobleck announced.

Everyone cheered upon the victory as the his friends cheered for him as well.

"Looks like he finally proved himself with the next step," Axel chuckled.

"He isn't weak for sure," Kaito added.

"Comes to show he has something to prove!" Gentaro clapped.

"Well, let's see how the next match is doing?" Nadeshiko said.

Cody helped up Sun as the Faunus, while disappointed he lost, still smiled brightly, "Heh, guess I was right when I chose to to inherit Bruce Lee's will?" He smirked at the rider who changed back.

"Yeah, now I know how my grandfather felt when he lost against him." Sun rubbed his shoulder. "Heh, just make sure you don't lose. Otherwise, I'd have to smack you or that one finger hit."

"That's worse!" Sun said before pointing, "Though, I think you have a certain girl to meet," He gestured to Yang who was waiting there for him.

"Oh right," Cody chuckled before he joined up with her. "I take it you are called up next?"

"Mhm. Awesome fight though." She winked before planting a kiss on him.

"Uh…. was that to congratulate me, or give you good luck?" Cody asked, blinking with a soft, surprised blush on his face.

"Both." She winked before she walked ahead, leaving Cody smiling as he heads to the stands to sit with the others.

* * *

[ _Welcome back everyone to the second round of the Single Match!]_ Port announced.

[ _This next match is Yang Xiao Long from Beacon vs Mercury Black from Haven. These two close quarters fighters will be facing against one another and see, who's the best CQC?]  
_  
"You can win this, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"You can do this!" Cody cheered.

Yang gave a thumbs up to her boyfriend and her sister before facing her opponent. "You better not go easy on me."

Mercury chuckled darkly, "You wish."

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

 _3_...

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _ **BEGIN!**_

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches he ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

"Break his legs!" Nora shouted out, too into the fight to realize her words.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right onto Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him.

Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

[ _And with that amazing fight, Yang Xiao Long wins the match!]_ Port announced as the crowd erupted in applause.

"Way to go Yang!" Cody cheered for his girlfriend.

"You did it sis!" Ruby added.

Yang panted turning to the now weakened Mercury, "Better luck next time." She said with a smile, ready to head off of the arena.

"That's not going to happen blondie!" Mercury shouted, murderously angry.

Yang froze as she turned around, only to see the silver haired Huntsmen get up and charge at her. Everything felt as if it was slowing down. Only for her to see him jump at her, leg extended as she saw he was planning to attack her. She frowned as she reeled back her fist and shot his leg but also the sound of something breaking, making everyone even Cody to gasp in shock.

"GGAUGH!" He wailed out in pain, looking up at her, "W-Why? Why would you do that?!"

"You attacked me, you little bastard!"

"Yang Xiao Long! Stand down!" Several Atlas soldiers rush into the arena, guns drawn at her.

This stunned the group but the ones who weren't were the veteran Riders that were with the two teams.

"Philip… you know his history right?" Shotaro asked quietly.

"Hai…" he handed him the book. "Tsukasa wanted me to provide information of certain individuals…"

"What's going on?" Gentaro whispered.

"Contact Emu so he can look into this 'injury'," Shotaro ordered.

"Uh… okay," he reached for his phone and called Emu. "Emu-kouhai, someone just got supposedly injured during a match. Can you and Hiiro-san come over so you can look into this since you guys are doctors?"

" _Sure! Ano… why do you want us to do it?"_

"We will explain later," Shotaro replied before ending the call. "Haruto-san, do you have that ball that allows you to see what your Familiars see?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll get started." The original Wizard said before he placed a ring with the image of a falcon on his finger before placing it near his buckle.

 _ **GARUDA! PLEASE!**_

Haruto's familiar assembled itself from thin air. "Go and watch over Emu and Hiiro once they check that 'injury'." The gemed familiar nodded as it flew off.

* * *

"What do you mean, we're disqualified?!" Ruby and Weiss shouted out.

Inside one of the many room, for viewing pleasure, Yang was brought there as the rest of her team and Cody joined to know what in the world happened, along with the consequences of what happened.

"Be lucky the Council didn't decide to put you behind bars." Ironwood frowned.

"But General, Yang couldn't do this, she was only defending herself."

"So, both you and she say. But what that footage shows, it obvious she attacked him willingly."

"How can you assume from that?" Cody frowned. "I'm sure Shotaro can look into this since he _is_ a detective. I mean, Yang would never hurt anyone, I know her."

"I'm sorry. But the Council decided that this incident was intentional, and disqualified Team RWBY for the rest of the Festival." Ironwoods sighed.

"You are only following what the Council said, not law enforcement!"

"From what everyone saw, she attacked and crippled a student. She's lucky she isn't kicked out of the school."

"Don't assume things too quickly Mr. Ironwood," He glanced to see Shotaro. "I think something like this deserves to be investigated. Not that I'm complaining."

"As much as I want to. This needs to be looked at for another day. If you excuse me…" Ironwoods says as he began to walk out.

"For you yes, but for me no," Shotaro stopped him. "I am happily inclined to investigate this matter immediately. That way, 1) to prove innocence. 2) to prove to you."

"... Very well. Just please do it discreetly. I don't want anymore panic within these walls." Ironwoods agreed before leaving.

"Thanks Shotaro," Cody thanked.

"It's the least I can do besides, Emu and Hiiro are checking on him to see if he really did get injured." He tilted his fedora.

After the detective left, everyone remained quiet. They turned to the mortified Yang who had her head lowered, causing the room to feel awkward from what was revealed.

"You… you guys believe me right?" Yang asked softly, looking up at all of them. "He… attacked me... I was just defending myself…"

"Of course, I believe you! You're my girlfriend after all. How could I not trust your word?" Cody smiled as he peck her cheek.

"Duh!" Ruby said.

"You're hotheaded, not ruthless," Weiss shook her head.

"Blake?" Yang asked next.

"I…. I don't know…." She responded softly, Yang's eyes widen softly as some tears form.

"B-Blake?"

"How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Along with after everything she's done for us!" Cody added on. "Blake, you and I both know she wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Blake was hesitant at first before she took a deep breath. "I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

Yang wiped the tears away as she nodded, "He did attack me… And of course I regret my actions." She responded with a soft smile.

Blake looked at Yang before she smile. "Okay. Thank you."

"I think we all have had enough drama as it is… How about some Pizza?" Cody offered, "Regardless of the situation, we both did win."

"Sure…"

* * *

 _Emu was following Hiiro since he was only an intern but luckily he was able to go with Hiiro. Although, he was confused when why Gentaro mentioned to keep the Drivers on? It was confusing at first but he realized maybe for emergencies so he and Hiiro got themselves ready just in case. "Why do you have to do what I want to try, Hiiro-san?"_

" _It requires expertise…" he said like usual._

 _Emu crossed his arms before Hiiro stopped. "This must be it." He was about to open the door until he stopped._

" _What?"_

 _Hiiro narrowed his eyes as he noticed by the glass was Mercury who seemed to be fine as he was talking to someone over the Scroll._

" _Emu… I know why our friends wanted us to look into this." He slowly reached for the Gashast and placed it close to the clipboard. "Follow my lead."_

" _Hai…" Emu saw the seriousness in Hiiro's eyes._

 _Hiiro knocked before opening as Mercury was now on the medical bed. "Mercury Black?" Hiiro asked._

" _Ugh… w-who… are you?" He asked, grunting in severe pain as they see a bent and bloody leg as he held it._

" _I'm Hiiro Kagami and this is Emu Hojo, we are from the hospital."_

" _A-Am… I going to… l-lose my leg?" He asked, trying to fight back his tears._

" _Emu, you tell him while I grab something." Hiiro walked over to a sink, giving him a tap on the clipboard for a gesture._

" _Uh, sure!" Emu nodded._

 _Hiiro saw Emu talking to Mercury, allowing the expert doctor to place the Gashat close to the Driver, prepared. "Question, Mr. Black." Hiiro called out, pretending to look at the clipboard._

" _N-No… I don't… don't have insurance…" He vented from the pain._

" _Then tell us…" Hiiro slammed his Gashat into the Driver, the sound being muffled as the armor was about to form. "If you are in pain, wouldn't the injury affect it more brutally since Yang Xaio Long supposedly hit near your shin bone? Not to mention, the hit would have pushed it back instead to the side"_

 _Mercury flinched, surprised they noticed such a small detail in the illusion._

" _And the amount of blood would be less since there are not much veins on the lower area of the leg than the upper leg." Emu added on with narrowed eyes._

 _Mercury remained quiet before he got up and kicked both of them in the chest as the Dust in his legs turned into those air bullets, forcing them through the walls before he rushed towards the doors._

 _Hiiro shook the tray off his helmet before noticing Mercury. He reached for the cell phone, "Shotaro, suspect is leaving! I have prove he didn't get injured!"_

" _Hai, you two go after him so I can get Ironwood." Shotaro said over the phone._

 _The two rushed out and chased after Mercury. Noticing an Atlas soldier who was walking out from one of the halls, "Hey! Stop that student!" Hiiro ordered._

" _Please! Help me! These Kamen Riders are attacking me! They say I'm nothing more than fuel for them! Just like those monster from a few months ago!" Mercury cried out, as he Atlas Soldiers, blink before pointing their guns at Hiiro and Emu._

" _H-Hey, Hiiro has medical proof that Mercury Black is not injured from Yang Xaio Long's supposed attack!" Emu defended as Hiiro provided papers. "Even the executive of the hospital told us to come here to look into this injury as part of an investigation by Detective Shotaro. We are not attacking him."_

" _And we don't even have weapons in our hands." Hiiro said, his hands having only folders._

" _Open fire, upon these Riders!" One of them shouted, as they saw one of their eyes flash before the soldiers fired upon the two as Mercury made his escape._

" _What is going on with these guys!?" Emu asked._

" _Shimatta… These Atlas Soldiers are possessed by Ganma!" Hiiro got out as the two took cover._

" _The Ganma!? I thought that lady sees them as now enemies!"_

" _I know." He reached in his pocket. "Shotaro, contact general ironwood!"_

" _Oi! Doesn't the Intern have Cody's power?" Shotaro reminded. "Tell him to use it while I inform that general about this investigation."_

" _Oh! Right!" Emu quickly grabbed his Gashat and pressed it._

 _ **KAIGAN: GHOST!**_

 _The hall changed before going to normal before he switched Gashats._

 _[_ _ **GASHATTO! LET'S RIDE! METCHA RIDE! MUTCHA RIDE! WHAT'S YOUR RIDE!? I'M A LEGEND RIDER!]**_

 _Ex-Aid's Level 1 armor was completely different than his Mighty Action Level 1 form. His entire suit was similar to his other Level One form, only it was black as the night as the chest plate had the same transient design as Cody's Ore form. For a helmet, it showed a larger version of the Ghost Faceplate._

 _He quickly stood up. "Okay… Cody did this if I remember right." He did a hand sign as it actually formed the seal before he pushed it towards the group. Once it went through, Ganma Eyecons were forced out of the soldiers as they collapsed on the ground, in which Hiiro cuts down the Eyecons._

 _Kneeling down to one of the soldiers, "Are you alright?"_

" _What happened…? It felt like I was…"_

" _Possessed?" Emu joked, only for Hiiro to glare._

" _Yeah that…"_

" _Well you are right now okay. You are suffering fatigue since we removed those dark spirits from you and your men." Hiiro explained. "Also, warn the guards so they can be aware about Mercury Black. Evidence proves he purposely faked an injury to disqualify Yang Xaio Long."_

 _The soldier slowly nodded before he began to talk through communications. Once transmitted, Hiiro said, "We will take you guys to the infirmary to rest."_

" _Thank you…" The soldier passed out from exhaustion._

" _Now Yang-chan will be cleared!" Emu cheered._

" _That is, if there isn't anymore of them possessed.." Hiiro frowned._

" _Oh… great more depossessing to do…" Emu whined. "At least Shotaro has the evidence while we both help free those soldiers. Right, Hiiro?"_

 _He turned around, only to see him eating a slice of pie. Emu facepalmed. "You and that sweet tooth…"_

 _[Our next match is Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon vs Penny Polendina from Atlas!] Port announced through the holovid near by._

 _This caused Hiiro to stop eating while Emu looked at the PA._

 _Hiiro quickly ate the pie before looking at Emu then calling, "Shotaro! Big situation! Call Ozpin or anyone by the viewers box to stop the fight! Now!"_

* * *

Inside the arena, Pyrrha stood there, having tunnel vision as she recalls everything that happened upon being brought to the Headmaster's office. Though from afar, Penny noticed this as she smiled, "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos!" She greeted. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Pyrrha didn't respond due to her troubles from what happened earlier when she was requested by Ozpin. It was a difficult choice to make too… shaking that thought away, she looks at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination.

Penny, however, did not notice Pyrrha's reluctance, "This is going to be so much fun!"

 _3…_

2…

1…

 _ **BEGIN**_ _!_

Penny began the attack, sending four of her blades at Pyrrha as she began to defend and deflect their attacks, before she sent off a few shots at her, only to see Penny blocking the attack. The Atlas student sent a few more swords at the redhead but Pyrrha quickly twirled her javelin and blocked each attack as she winced from the amount of force that was used.

 _[My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Poledina!] Port commented._

[Agreed. Penny is doing her best at keeping her distance from Pyrrha, her weapon and Semblance. If this keeps going, Penny will tank over Pyrrha and win the match!]

Oobleck added on.

"Gooo Pyrrha!" Nora cheered for her fellow teammate.

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha wasn't doing so well as she looks down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hand unnaturally for a split second. What they didn't know was that Emerald was focused on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her person, aimed to strike.

With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily steps back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the crowds around her.

Penny sends them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Pyrrha's mind, who is left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shockwave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. Pyrrha only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape.

* * *

From Beacon rooftop, all of the Heisei Riders of Earth and Remnant were watching the fight from their devices but the end result caused Tsukasa frowned, "Riders! Standby!"

" _This is Heisei Group 1! Agito, Shouichi, here. We already have Grimm in the works! And it's massive! I haven't seen anything this large before!"_ Agito responded with worry.

" _Showa Group 1. This is V3! Our side, while small, does have Grimm coming as well. Such vicious monsters here…."_ V3 responded with disgust.

" _But we are taking care of them with ease!"_ Nigo assured. " _We are evacuating the civilians and so far no civilian casualties so far… Thank Kami."_

Tsukasa nodded before looking at Yusuke, "Get the others ready. We are about to go into our final forms."

"Hai! What about Shotaro, Gentaro, Haruto, Nadeshiko, Chase, and Eiji?"

"They will see it occur and help those at the stadium. Axel, Alan, and Kaito are at the fairgrounds." He assured. "Riders of Remnant, the Riders of Earth protect the school!"

"HAI!"

At the stadium, everyone was in horror upon seeing Penny's fate. Even her friends gasped in shock.

"Penny…" Cody uttered in shock.

" _This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are, in reality, nothing more than men."_

"Wait…. That voice…" Cody realized, "That's Cinder!"

 _"Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."_ She continued. " _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."_ She stated. _"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."_

"What… is she talking about?" Luna got out, worried as she clinged to Weiss.

" _So we ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"_

They heard rumbling, causing them to look up to see a large Nevermore.

"That… is a large Grimm…" Nora got out.

Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha in utter shock. She couldn't move as the Nevermore continued to peck at the shield. It continued to bash through until the shields gave way but before it can attack.

 _ **MIRACLE! PLEASE!**_

A large silver dragon with gold trimmings and red eyes attacked the large bird. It roared at the avian Grimm who screeched back.

"A dragon!?"

"My Inner Phantom." Haruto said.

The others then look up to see Haruto, already in his Wizard armor as he stood there. He was about to head down, but was soon stopped by Jaune of all people.

"This…. This is our fight…." He said to him softly.

"No, you guys must leave the stadium." Haruto said.

"We are trained to fight these monsters, Haruto!" Jaune shouted out.

"We have been prepared for this the moment we got here."

"So have we." He said, standing up and dialing on his Scroll. In moments, not only did his locker fly out, but several others as well as they pierce the Nevermore and pinned it to the ground as he and many other students rushed towards the arena to grab their weapons.

Shotaro whistled, "I take it you got the rest from here, Haruto?"

Haruto nodded with a smile, "I'll take care of the big one that fly in. As much as we hate to admit it, this is also their fight as well." He admitted, "Guess we can try to let them help us?"

They heard more screeching, causing Haruto to see some more Grimm.

"Those are Griffons!" Ren recognized.

Haruto looked at the students then at the Grimm. "Minna! You all head to the docks! This amount is too much for you all!"

"But-" Cody argued but Haruto stopped him.

"They need you all down there. You students are what represent the future of humanity! You all are the hope to save everyone down on the ground! You must not give in to despair and stop them and protect the hope you all fought for!" Haruto spoke up, his words laced with the meaning of hope and not to give in to despair.

"He's right…" Jaune said to him as he helped up Pyrrha. "As much as we all want to fight, we need to get to safety."

Haruto approached his Phantom before glancing at a Ring. Clenching it, he puts it on and scans it.

 _ **INFINITY, PLEASE!**_

 _ **HII-SUI-FUU-DO, BOU-ZABA-BYUU-DOGON!**_

In seconds, the red ruby mage was replaced by a diamond master of magic. His coat was completely silver, and looked like a type of chest piece you see on a knight. And on his chest was a chest plate that had a huge slab of diamond on it. In the center of the chest plate right where the collar one is at is a small diamond head dragon with a red gem on it. His shins had a hexagon shape with of course more diamonds on it. Even the ankles and wrist guards had diamonds on it too. Plus the undersuit was a silverish grey. And finally his helmet was in the shape of a crown, and the gem was of course a diamond shape in the form of Wizard's ring face plate on the Infinity ring. The students felt the power radiating from his armor as Dragon went into Haruto's body as he scanned one last Ring.

 _ **CHOINE! FINISH STRIKE! SAIKO!**_

A gold aura surrounded Haruto as gold dragon wings and tail grew out of his armor. Even more was the lower end of his armor turned gold as well with his arms having large golden dragon claws. His helmet remained the same except with more golden accents than silver but his chest, was Dragon's head with the gem and eyes being blue diamond colored.

"Woah…" Cody uttered, his Eyecon reacting upon sensing the amount of power Haruto holds. The power of Hope.

"Now go!" He took to the air and began to fight the Grimm with ease, tearing them apart, even burning them with the fire of Dragon's head.

* * *

 _Within the hallways of the arena, Ruby was on her knees as tears rolled down her face. She easily just saw her friend being cut up into pieces… She wanted to stop this fight, heck she wanted to save her friend… But she couldn't due to someone else…. She turned her head as Mercury began to walk closer to her._

" _Why? Just why would you do this?" She questioned him._

" _Who knows? This is what we have to do," He grinned as he aimed his weapon at her. "But right now, I can't have any witnesses."_

 _She closed her eyes but Mercury felt a gun in the back of his head and his leg wrapped by a long yellow arm. "I wouldn't do that, Mercury Black." Shotaro, in his LUNA/TRIGGER W armor warned. "You are under arrest."_

" _Guh… can't you bother someone else?" He spat out before kicking him._

" _Shotaro…" Ruby said softly as he saw her tears._

" _You head to the docks, Ruby-chan. They need you down there," He said before blocking a kick and punched Mercury in the face and fired a few rounds on the prosthetic shotgun legs. "I can handle this."_

" _But…. Penny.. she-"_

" _Do this for her," He pressed on, his arm extending as he slams Mercury across the hall._

" _I… No… I can't run." She said, standing up as she then looks at the screen and sees a ship overhead. She then glanced at it as she then sped off in a bundle of rose petals._

 _Seeing her gone, Shotaro looks at Mercury who was grimacing in pain. He aimed at Mercury, "Stand down." He ordered as he placed on the cuffs._

" _Heh, as if you can do anything to stop this." He smirked before jumping up and kicking the Rider into the wall near by._

 _The Rider shook his head before seeing Mercury running. Reaching for his gun, he aimed carefully._

' _I'd go for the left prosthetic,' Philip suggested from the right side of the armor._

 _Deciding to do so, he pulled the trigger and just like that, the energy pierced through the prosthetic, shattering half of it as it caused Mercury to fall face front._

' _Good shot.'_

 _Shotaro chuckled before approaching Mercury who could barely move since his left prosthetic was shattered. "You were saying?" He grabbed him by the arms as a veil opened up as Drive in his Type Tridoron form walked out. "Here's one for the count." He tossed him to Shinnosuke._

" _I'm sure the World Police force will be glad for this."_

" _I believe… you two should let him go…." A dark voice echoed as a black portal appeared as Dark Ghost walked out, along with his minions._

" _Oh shit…" Shotaro aimed his gun while Shinnosuke was prepared to attack. "You… Dark Ghost aka Argos."_

 _Dark Ghost chuckled as he looked up, "Take them down.." He ordered the Necrom Trio._

" _Shinnosuke!"_

" _Hai" he looked at the trio before he sped towards them. And we mean_ really _fast!_

 _Necrom Y didn't even expect it as Shinnosuke punched her in the chest before reappearing in front of Necrom B and delivered a spin kick. For Shotaro, he fired a few rounds at Necrom R and Dark Ghost as they avoided the attack._

" _Sorry, Argos but he is going to be far from your reach," Shotaro warned, his arm extending and slammed the dark Rider away from the Double Rider._

" _Hmph… Then I'd have to see how you two fair against my Darkness?" He questioned as his visor glowed brightly. In moments the light around them disappeared as the area began to grow darker and colder._

" _ **Shinnosuke, this is pure dark energy I am detecting…"**_ _Krim warned._

 _Shinnosuke and Shotaro kept guard. "How long until Decade can bring a veil?" Shotaro asked._

" _When he detects our trouble we are in now, he will bring it forth, and we are in that situation." Shinnosuke growled as he aimed at Dark Ghost with Trailer Hou and fired a beam at the Rider._

 _It phased through him as a ripple of darkness flew at the two and struck them hard, forcing them backwards as sparks bleed off from the attack and continued as if they were in water._

' _Shotaro! Use Xtreme, the power can counteract it!'_

 _Shotaro quickly grabbed the Falcon as he removed the two Gaia Memories before pressing down XTREME Falcon into the DoubleDriver. Once connected, he spreads it open, the Gaia Memory revealing an X as the Driver itself was in the shape of an X._

 _ **XTREME!**_

 _The armor drastically changes as it went back to the Cyclone Joker form, only for the helmet to be an X-shape while the center silver line spreads apart, becoming a silver color in the center before it changes into a gold color, six wings forming on his back._

" _GAH! THIS… LIGHT!" Dark Ghost cried out as he sent another wave, but once it struck them, it quickly vanished as the two riders saw that they got away…_

" _Look on the bright side, boss," Necrom B hefted an unconscious Mercury across the shoulder. "Least we got this guy for us." He was only to be punched in the face by Dark Ghost upon the word 'bright'._

" _Silence!… It angers me that they have this much power…." Dark Ghost growled, "This just means I need to hurry with my plan…"_

" _Ow…" Necrom B groaned. "What did I do wrong?"_

" _You said 'bright side' you dumbass," Necrom R said._

* * *

Blake was running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

The figure in question is a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. He also wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He was also wearing a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"No... Adam?" She uttered in horror.

"Hello, my darling," The now named man grinned creepily.

Seeing the image of her former partner before her, Blake backed up instinctively. She froze when Adam's voice rang out over the crackling fires and screaming people. "Running away again, my love? Is that what you've become? A coward?" Adam let out a sickening chuckle. "We were destined to change the world… to light the fires of a global revolution." Blake watched in horror as Adam pressed his boot down on the chest of an Atlesian student, drawing Wilt out of its sheath and preparing to stab down into the student. "Consider this the-"

Adam was cut off as Blake propelled herself forward, using her shadow as an accelerant. Gambol Shroud's blade connected with Wilt, sending sparks flying in all directions as the Dust-infused blade clashed with Blake's. Adam, while caught off guard, was easily able to hold back Blake's attempt to overpower him. He let out another spine-chilling laugh as the narrow slits of his mask seemed to glare directly through Blake's eyes. "You really should have run."

"I'm...not… running," she growled.

"You… will."

At that, Adam sent a powerful kick into Blake's stomach, knocking her off her feet. Blake quickly redirected herself as she fell, landing on her feet and staring Adam down. "I really wish you ran, sweetheart." Adam said, giving a predatory grin. "But since you're here… I'm going to make you pay for betraying our cause."

Adam quickly drew Wilt again, lunging at Blake and forcing her back. Blake held out against the superior strength of the Bull Faunus for a short time, but he eventually came to overpower her, knocking her to the ground with a quick series of jabs and feints, eventually culminating in her having her back slammed against a stone pillar, a few cracks forming in the marble. In a rather impressive display of dexterity, Adam slashed down with Wilt, severing the cable connecting Gambol Shroud's blade to the sheath. He casually kicked the severed blade aside, his grip going white-knuckled under his gloves. "This could've been our day, damnit! Can't you see that?!"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Blake shouted, her voice coming out with a slight waver. "I wanted equality, not this!" She attempted to fire a few rounds from Gambol Shroud's pistol at Adam, but he deftly intercepted the metal slugs with the flat of Wilt's blade, causing it to glow slightly brighter.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam shouted, kicking Blake right in the side of the head… hard. Blake gasped as the steel tip of Adam's boot connected with her right orbital bone, scattering stars across her vision. Adam's voice changed in a mood swing that would have given Blake whiplash, immediately going from hostile to an almost beckoning tone. "And what I want… is you, Blake."

In Blake's stunned and dazed state, she was unable to act against Adam's boot pressing down on her wrist, wrenching the pistol form of Gambol Shroud out of her grip, and kicking it aside. "All I wanted was for you to stand by me while we put a stop to the damned Humans-"

"What can you do to stop them?!" Blake shouted, catching Adam off guard. "Look out there!" Blake couldn't tell, but Adam's gaze flickered over to the shattered window for a moment. "What can you do to stop that?!"

Adam scoffed, looking down at the already-forming bruise on the upper cheek of his old partner. "While I'm out there, making those humans feel the pain our people have felt for centuries… I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

Blake's eyes widened as she heard the all-too-familiar sound of the Blonde brawler shouting her name. From the window behind Adam, Blake could make out the long blonde mane rushing towards the cafeteria, batting a Knight aside with her sheer strength. Her eyes darted around the area, looking for Blake as she called her name. "Starting with her…" Adam finished, standing upright and smiling a broad, predatory, malicious smile. He twirled Wilt around in his hand, stabbing down directly through Blake's left side, eliciting a scream from the raven-haired Faunus girl.

Yang whipped around, spotting the coat-wearing White Fang leader, his blade running clean through Blake's side. She blinked once, not believing the sight before her. In that single blink, her eyes shifted from their normal lilac hue to a bright, menacing red. "Get away from her!" Yang shouted, deploying Ember Celica and propelling herself towards the sword-bearer with a pair of fired rounds from her gauntlets. Blake was powerless to shout for her to stop, her body seized up from having the searing blade of Wilt stabbed through her.

Adam saw the numerous, blatant openings in the Blonde's careless attack, deciding to take the path of least resistance. He pulled Wilt out of Blake's side, slashing in a diagonal towards the lunging blonde. His small grin turned to a broad smile as he saw her right arm sever from her body. He caught a quick glimpse of the deep, seared cut that his blade left across her stomach and lower ribcage, letting out a chuckle as she thudded against the marble floor of Beacon's cafeteria. "Weak…" He muttered to himself, strolling over towards the blonde.

As he turned towards the blonde, whipping the blood from his blade, Blake threw herself between him and the brawler, glaring daggers at him through amber eyes filled with unshed tears. "Goodbye, Blake, and say hello to this blonde human when you see her again…." Adam said before he swung his ninjato at her.

Blake closed her eyes as she held Yang, waiting for her demise even with the injury in her abdomen.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

Blake raised her head to see not just Kaito in his Baron armor but Axel in his Specter armor as well. The two Riders shoved Adam away as Blake saw this as a chance to escape with an injured Yang.

"Heh, well if it isn't the Blue Devil? I'm surprised you're still alive." He smirked.

"Says the weakling who is a disgrace to the ideals I go by," Baron said.

"Hmph, as if I care about you. My attention is with this Human."

"This fight, Adam," Specter grabbed his Deep Specter Eyecon.

"You think some new item will help you?" Adam shook his head.

He suddenly heard the two chuckle darkly. "Some form? Did you hear that Kaito?"

"Yeah… I did."

"Hmph… Matters not. Once I'm done.. I'll make Blake watch as I skin that human. I wonder if her mate will see it?"

This angers both Riders. "Kaito… go into that form."

"Yeah… I couldn't agree more…"

"What are you bla-" He saw the armor vanish as there stood no human, no, it was a red and black skinned figure. His head was black with piercing blue eyes while the sides of his head was red while having two horns and a silver mouthplate . His armor was black with red trimmings while his arms were armored with his forearms being yellow and clawed. On his chest, there was a yellow chestplate with the symbol being that of Baron.

" **You're up next…"**

"Wha… what does he mean, Specter?"

Specter pressed his Eyecon, a roar heard from it. "You can say I made a deal with the Devil himself." He replaced the Specter Eyecon before placing his new one inside. A deep, dark chill can be felt as he slowly closes the driver.

 **DIVE TOO DEEP! EYE!**

 **GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**

His transient armor changed as the Damashii flew out of the belt. Once flying around, he pushed the lever in.

 **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER…!**

 **GET GO, KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST!**

The Damashii laid upon Axel, donning on his Deep Specter form as the dark flames flicker underneath his feet as he lowered his hood and brought out his DeepSlasher and Excalibur.

"Let's fight, Adam. Let us see if you can kill two Devils that walk amongst people?" Deep Specter announced.

"You… YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS!" Adam shouted out, rushing ahead as he sheathed his blade and quickly brought it out, aiming for Kaito's neck as it made contact….. And did nothing. "What?!"

"Kaito!" He ordered.

" **With pleasure…"** he brought out his own sword and struck Adam across the chest. " **You, Faunus, are no strong person, you are a weakling! Your ideals are like mine! But you… you are not worthy to follow! You are only a weakling ready to be crushed!"**

Adam growled as he started clashing blades with Kaito, the latter easily using his hand instead of his sword as he soon kicked the Faunus back and towards Axel. Deep Specter rushed in and punched Adam before he grabbed his collar and tossed him into the pile of tables.

"You messed with the wrong duo." Deep Specter warned.

"Heh…. hehehe… To think, this is what you've become?" He raised his head, his mask cracked, "I bet your parents would be proud to see their son become nothing more than the very monster they were sworn to kill…" He chuckled more, "No wonder you'll lose your beloved Schnee… You're no better than me."

Upon hearing this, Axel stopped upon the mention of not only his family but his beloved. How dare he… how dare he mentions his family and his beloved! He may have committed sins but he understood what a Saber does. He follows it! And the Faunus thinks that he doesn't!? And threatening his beloved!?

" **Y** o **u…."** Axel growled, the armor flickering in flames.

"You're the same as me…"

"I will never be the same as **YOU!"** Axel roared, the flames flickering more and more. " **How dare you mock my family! Threatening my beloved! You are worse than any killer and monster! Your sins will be punished… by RIGHTEOUSNESS!"** He roared out, monstrously as he gripped the lever as he pulled it out and pushed it back in.

 **GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! GEKIKOU SPECTER!**

 **DEAD GO, GEKIDO, GIRI-GIRI GHOST, TOUSOU, BOUSOU, IKARI NO SOUL!**

Upon doing that, the small shoulder pieces glow brightly, electricity sparking off as what appears to be forming behind him were 'wings' resembling that of his shoulder pads. More sparks of electricity began to surge out as even the horns sparked off. This was Deep Specter's true power, Gekikou Mode. The True form of the Abyss.

Adam's eyes widen as he felt his blood run cold. He soon raised his right arm, only to find it missing as he soon screamed in severe pain.

" **You will suffer for what you have done to every innocent soul!"** Axel roared out.

Adam quickly turned around, only to be greeted with Lord Baron. " **Afraid? Pathetic…"** he kicked him, landing in front of Axel.

He looked up in fear. For once he was in utter fear as he tried to reach for his blade, only for his hand to be pierced through the ground. He screamed in pain before he was soon picked up and tossed into the rubble near by, causing him to cough up blood.

Lord Baron approached Adam and dragged him to Axel. " **We may be Kamen Riders but sometimes we have to make a choice to take down the threat,** **permanently** **."** Lord Baron informed Adam.

"H-Heh… Then… Y-You'll truly be... Like me… Axel Saber.." He coughed more.

"I'm not like you." Adam raised his head. "I am Kamen Rider Specter. And I am showing you my way of life. I won't kill you… but I am sure Lord Baron wouldn't mind letting off some steam since he wasn't a Kamen Rider before we met."

" **Heh, just make sure he sits still… He'll be screaming a lot…"** Lord Baron chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"He's all yours." He left the cafeteria, as Lord Baron approached Adam, " **Now… which bone would you like me to break?"**

* * *

 _Within the courtyard, several of the students were fending off against the Grimm that already entered the school. Among them were the Atlas Paladins as they help them out. Though, as they continued to fight, a loud, earth shaking rumble can be heard and felt as everyone remained quiet, worried what that shaking was?_

 _From afar, the Mountain near Beacon rumbled as what exploded and burst out of the mountain was a Grimm. Larger than they ever seen and resembled that of a Wyvern…. Another form of a Grimm Dragon. What was worse was that as it roared and began to fly around, black globs rained down from above, and upon landing on the ground, small creatures of Grimm back to crawl out of it._

" _That's… not good…" Necrom got out. He produced as many spears he could count, piercing them one by one as the dragon was flying around before landing on top of the tower._

" _Alan!" He turned around to see Kamen Rider Kuuga, in his Ultimate Rising form. "Dear Kami, that's a huge Ryuu!"_

" _What should we do?" Necrom asked._

" _We have to take that down." He declared._

 _But before they could do a thing, the Paladins soon stopped as they stood still for a moment. Their visors then turned red as they then began to fire upon anything, but the Grimm._

" _Eh?" Necrom blinked but Kuuga saw this coming before he and Alan took cover._

" _Shimatta, I forgot about them…" Kuuga cursed. "BLADE!"_

" _Having trouble over here, Kuuga!" He replied, slashing through many Ganma that started to pour into the school._

" _What do you think!? Where's Kouta and that so called help he mentioned!?"_

" _Right here!"_

 _They turned their heads to see not just Kouta but three other Riders. The Armored Riders Knuckle, Ryugen, and Zangetsu-Shin._

" _What's with the grape?" Necrom pointed._

" _That's Ryugen along with Knuckle, and Zangetsu-Shin. Ryugen and Zangetsu are brothers."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kouta-san asked Nii-san and I to help out," Ryugen explained._

" _It's been awhile since we've done this. But we'll help out as much as we can." Zangetsu nodded._

" _Plus Kouta told me Kaito is alive," Knuckle said. "Couldn't waste the opportunity to see him again."_

" _Alright, we have Ganma and rouge machines and even mechs that are three times our size trying to harm the students. The Showa Riders are already on the advantage in the city, nearly close to retaking it. Right now, this school is the main and eventually only battleground." Necrom explained._

" _Mecha?" Knuckle raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "I thought that stuff were seen in anime and movies?" Necrom jabbed his thumb to a certain direction, pointing at the said machines._

" _Not in this world. So, please lend a hand." Kouta requested._

 _The three fruit Riders looked at each other before nodding. "Let's go!" Knuckle leaped over and brought up his fists, blocking any shots before punching a Paladin, destroying it. "Haha! Now this fight is getting good!"_

" _Ready nii-san?" Ryugen presented his gun._

" _Hai." The two stood up and fired many arrows and bullets at the enemy._

" _Kouta-san, you and your friends can go on ahead! Nii-san and I got your backs! Zack-san will go with you guys!"_

" _Arigato," Kouta nodded before looking at Kuuga and Necrom. "Let's go!"_

* * *

Cody was at the fairgrounds in search for Yang. When he heard how everyone was evacuating Beacon, he rushed to the landing pads. However once there, he saw his girlfriend… only… she is missing her right arm.

"Y-Yang?" He got out as he rushed over to the unconscious Huntress, scared and concerned, "What happened to her?" He asked, looking at the others.

"Someone from the White Fang tried to kill her and Blake…" Weiss replied lowly.

"Don't bother," They turned to see Deep Specter as they saw wings on his armor while Baron followed. "Kaito and I dealt with it… Well, Kaito did the rest."

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, turning to Emu.

"She will be but… there's a chance she will be suffering trauma due to the fight…" Emu lowered his head.

"Wait, where's Pyrrha and Jaune?" Luna realized.

"They are still missing…" Nora answered.

"What!?" Ruby got out.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! And those Ganma are popping up! We have to go!" Sun pointed out. "And we still have people trying to get to the airships!"

"We have to… find them…" Ren said but couldn't get up from the pain.

"I'll find them…" Ruby declared. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No! _We_ will find them, Ruby," Weiss argued as she turns to those that are injured.. "You guys watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

"I'm coming too!" Cody said, standing up.

"And us." Cody turned around to see not just his brother but Emu, Gentaro, Eiji, Kouta, Zack, Alan, Yusuke, and Tsukasa. "It's time we fight. To what Momotaro once said, 'An all out Kamen Rider Climax'" Tsukasa said.

Cody smiled before he nodded. "Then let's do this!

"Yosh!" The primary Riders grabbed their final items as they all initiated their final forms.

Gaim was in his Kiwami Arms.

Yusuke remained in his Ultimate Rising.

Eiji was in Super TaToBa.

And Tsukasa was in his Decade Complete form.

For Emu, he presented a dual Gashat. "Here we go again."

"Eh? What's that one do?" Ruby turned to him, confused. Emu just smirked as he pressed the button with ease.

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! XX!**_

The familiar game screen appeared but on the screen behind him was not only a new title, but there was no sign of any new item boxes flying out. It was as if it didn't need them anymore to fight. "Henshin!"

 _ **DOUBLE GASHAT! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI!**_

 _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE VICTORY! X!**_

He was in his standard Level 1 form, only difference was his chest piece and hair. The chest piece displayed three health bars on the left side while on the right side displayed some type of keypad. His hair was spiked upwards with a curve while two locks of hair go over his face, the left being blue and the right being orange.

"WOAH!" Ruby beamed brightly "What does this game do? Is this all you got? Please tell me you have a new weapon!" Ruby began to spew out question upon question with this new form.

"Watch. Daaaaaaiiiiii~~~~ HENSHIN!"

 _ **GACHAN! DOUBLE UP!**_

 _ **ORE GA OMAE DE! OMEA GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!)**_

 _ **MIGHTY, MIGHTY BROTHERS! (HEY!) DOUBLE X!**_

What formed out this time was not one… but two Ex-Aid's! The left Ex-Aid have was orange with blue highlights and trims as the right side of the hair stuck up. While the right Ex-Aid was now blue with orange highlight and trims. Each one had a triple health bar and a keypad instead of a gamer pad as they made a pose together to show off the LV. 1 mask on their shoulders.

"Ah! There two!?" Luna gasped.

"This is Mighty Brothers XX." The Left one spoke calmly.

"With it, I can split into two Ex-Aid's, and have the LV of 20." The Right one spoke, more cocky.

"Split personality?"

"In a way," L-Ex-Aid answered. "Now let us help these people."

"And win this fight!" R-Ex-Aid said.

"Right!" Cody nodded but his mind was wrapping around about what had just happened to Emu. He could literally split into two. Though he wondered if Alan could do the same with his Ex-Aid Eyecon? Unknowingly Ruby imagined that exact thought of what it would be like for there to be two Necroms with that Eyecon as she gained a short yet noticeable, goofy smile.

* * *

As the group rushed off to find Jaune and Pyrrha, they scanned the area to figure out where they went before things got worse. As Ruby continued to walk ahead of the others, Cody soon felt a surge.. One he knew all too well.

"Ruby!" Cody teleported behind her as he tackled her to the ground in time as a bullet whizzed by. Standing nearby was none other than Dark Ghost.. Agros. "You…"

"We meet again, Cody." Argos chuckled. "It's rather… sad for this result that was brought." He gestured to the chaos. "But right now…" he aimed at Cody. "You and your brother have what I seek."

"You want the two? Then you have to go through us 8." Decade Complete declared.

"No… Let me handle this…" Cody glared, "I've got a score to settle with him…"

"You haven't reached your true strength to defeat him."

"I know… But I can tell that he won't win against me…" Cody turned to them all, "Please… Let me prove that I can do this."

The veteran Riders look at each other before Axel nodded. "Fine… we will meet up when we face _her_."

Cody nodded as he watched Axel and the other Riders enter Beacon to make their way up. Upon leaving, Cody glared at the Dark Rider as he took out the Boost Eyecon, "I don't know what you want… But you won't get it from me…" He said, clicking on it, but has yet to placed it inside the driver.

"We will see about that, Cody." Dark Ghost huffed. "I will get what I seek. And once I'm done with you, I will retrieve that cursed Excalibur."

"Hmph, as if you're even worthy to wield it. Maybe that's why you failed to get it before?" Cody taunted.

Argos growled in anger before unleashing a torrent of black flames at the Ghost. The young rider dodged as he quickly placed his Eyecon inside and pushed the lever. The red and black Damashii flew out, slapping away each flame that reached him before donning onto him.

 _ **BOOST!**_

Cody soon raised his blade as the two clashed and began to fight. The young rider pushed against his dark counterpart as he teleported behind him and slashed his back before kicking him away. He soon followed it up by several bullet streams as he began to wear down his Aura.

"You think I will fall that easily!?" Argos questioned, blocking Cody's next attack. Forcefully lowering the blade, he punched Cody across his helmet before slashing him as sparks bleed off his armor. "Think again!" He kicked Cody away from him.

"Guh!" He held his chest, looking up before teleporting once more and upon getting close, teleported again, but ignited the area he was last in, setting the Dark rider ablaze with intense flames.

Cody panted, taking in breaths knowing how difficult it was. Watching carefully, he saw no movement thankfully. "Finally…" he said until a familiar growling he knew stopped him.

He slowly looked back to see Razor… growling at him, his feathers standing and saw all of his armor plating was white and his eyes… they were blood red.

"R-Razor? What are you doing here?" He called out to the Grimm.

It screeched at him before rushing toward him, his claws out and ready to shred anything in its path. Cody's eyes widen as he quickly moved to the left, dodging the charge as it quickly stopped and charged at him once more as he dodged once more.

' _Cody, you know what is happening to Razor!'_

' _The proof is there kid, you just choose to ignore it…'_

' _Cody-san, What will you do if Razor begins to kill innocent lives he sees? What if he tries to hurt our friends?'_

Cody closed his eyes and shook his head, doing his best to ignore the repeating words. But upon opening them, he soon saw Razor in front of him. The Dino Grimm knocking him down and biting his arm hard. The young rider yelped in pain as he realized his Aura was gone as well. He looked down to see the Grimm gnawing at his arm as blood trickled down.

Tears soon began to race down his face as he used his injured hand to bring the Grimm closer to him as he placed his free hand on it. "Razor… I love you so much…." He said as a faint red glow, flowed through the Grimm. Upon doing so, the Grimm flinched as Cody soon saw the Dino Grimm disintegrating in front of his eyes. Tears rushed down his face more as Razor soon let go of his arm, before it slowly looked up… and licked his helmet where his eyes would've been. In moments… the Dinosaur Grimm vanished, only thing left remaining was a small red and gold Crystal, with the skull of Razor inside and the number XIII, with the Ghost Eye below it. The gem landed on his chest as Cody slowly grabbed hold of it, the pain in his heart welling up with sadness.

He had to put down his best friend… a Grimm he considered a little brother… His friends and family warned him and he ignored it all! Why… why did it have to be like this!? Why couldn't he have listened to the very people who was his family!? He slowly stood up despite his injury and looks at the gem once more.

"Rest… in peace.. My best friend…" He said softly before pocketing the gem as he began to make his way towards where the tower was.

* * *

Cody rushed up the stairs and saw the other nine Riders gathered. "Cody, what happened?" L-Ex-Aid saw the injury.

"I…" he lowered his head before he reached in his pocket and presented the gem. "I.. killed my best friend.." He said, trembling.

Eiji looked away slightly, understanding the pain. Decade Complete gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Axel was right…" Cody said as he looked at his brother. "I'm sorry, Axel… I'm sorry I let it happen. I'm sorry for what I said to you for what has been happening to Razor… I'm sorry…"

The older Rider gently comforted his little brother. "I know… I know it's hard to get over it…"

Ruby frowned, but before she could do anything, her Scroll rang as she picked it up and noticed who it was. "Jaune? Where are you? We've been looking-"

 _[I-It's Pyrrha! She went after Cinder!]_ He answered, worry in his voice.

"She's what!?"

 _[She went to the top of Beacon's Tower. Please, she's going to get herself hurt!]_ He pleaded.

"We'll get her Jaune," Ruby assured before the call ended.

"Shimatta, she won't be able to handle her," Decade Complete cursed. "Kaito, Kouta take point, Emu Twins you two take the rear end. Zack, Gentaro, Eiji take the sides. Cody, Axel, you guys stay close. We are gonna fight her."

"Don't forget about me!" Ruby pouted. "This is my fight too."

"A fight you can't win, I'm sorry Ruby." Gentaro said.

"I'm sorry too…." She lowered her head, "Sorry that you guys don't have super speed! Weiss!" she called out to her friend as she rushed towards the Tower.

"Ruby no!" Cody called out.

"Let's go you eight!" Tsukasa said to them.

They all nodded as they rushed after her. Weiss though, was two steps ahead as she made her glyphs that lead to the top.

"Weiss, don't let her!" Axel shouted.

Weiss didn't listen as Ruby landed on one of them and quickly used her Semblance to head to the top of the tower.

"Kouta, Kaito!"

They nodded as they summoned vines that formed steps, allowing the Nine Riders to rush up the makeshift stairs before finally making it to the top. But… upon reaching that, everyone soon froze with shock as they saw Cinder, piercing an arrow through Pyrrha's heart as she gasped.

"Stop that woman! Kouta, Emu, get Pyrrha!" Tsukasa ordered.

Cinder smirked as she waved her hand as a blast of magic shot them back a bit. She soon walked over before placing her hand on Pyrrha.

"Not this time you witch!" Kouta and Kaito summoned vines to stop her in place while Kouta used his abilities to shield Pyrrha with the Emu twins rushed to her and got hold.

But in moments, the vines were erased by flames as the two twins were caught in the flames and sent away. Cinder soon touched Pyrrha and in seconds… reduced her to ash, leaving only her crown, shield, and scarf left.

"P-Pyrrha…" Ruby covered her mouth.

"No…. Please Oum… No…" Cody got out, unable to process this information.

Axel growled in anger as the other Riders nodded to each other.

"Yusuke, use your Ultimate Fist! Kouta, Kiwami! Axel, Abyss blast!"

They all nodded, but before they could move, the Grimm Wyvern flew in and knocked them back with it's wings, forcing them to be on defend.

"Cover!" Decade fired a few rounds as they brought Ruby to the rubble to protect her. ' _It's about to happen…'_ he glanced at Ruby.

Even Axel saw Ruby's eyes beginning to glow. "No way…" he recognized it. The same power that was similar to the Sabers.

A power not many have these days. Not anymore. But now, they have finally been unleashed into the world once more... The Silver Eyes.

"PYYRHA!" Ruby cried out as a burst of energy was unleashed, blinding the area as it soon struck the Grimm Wyvern.

"WHAT?!" Cinder shouted out as the silver energy glowed brighter until all of Beacon was encompassed within it.

From the ground, Dark Ghost saw the event as he quickly took cover while the Ganma of Adel's order and his own were consumed by the light.

"Well I'll be… I thought there was something about that girl…" Argos grinned. "This got a lot more interesting…"

In moments the light died down as Ruby soon collapsed on the ground, unconscious as everyone soon regained their vision.

"Silver Eyes…" Axel uttered.

"What… Just what was that?" Cody got out.

"I'll tell you later…" They all saw the dragon frozen in time but for Cinder… The Nine Riders faced her in their ultimate forms (except Emu, Axel, and Cody).

"You…. You lousy, Kamen Riders!" Cinder shouted out to them, angered beyond belief.

"Yusuke! Axel!"

"Hai!" The First Heisei's arms ignited while Axel's was as well before they unleashed their attack. As Cinder took it, then returned it back at them.

"Cody! Emu! Triple blade strike!"

The two, well three due to the left and right Ex-Aid, nodded as they drew out their swords and charged ahead. Each one giving a powerful swipe before they were soon shot backwards.

"Overlord strike!" Decade continued.

Kouta and Kaito unleashed their powers of Overlord and Man of Beginnings towards the Maiden, the clash pushing both sides, trying to overpower the other.

As it occurs, Decade brought out his buckle and pressed a key on the buckle.

 **HIBIKI!**

 **KAMEN RIDE: ARMED**

The cards on his armor responded as they changed into identical pictures of Hibiki in Armed form. Next to him, digital barcodes formed the Hibiki Armed form. It looked very similar to Hibiki, but is was red, and covered in unique armor complete with his drum sticks on his back and a small dagger in his hand. The two withdrew their respective swords as Hibiki was mimicking Decade's movement.

Presenting a card, he placed it into the Driver on his side.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE:**

He pressed the buckle as Hibiki copied every single movement he does.

 **H-H-HIBIKI!**

They got into their stances, their blades igniting in red and magenta flames as it grew. Cinder turned to the two as she waved her hand, in moments the flames the two Riders summoned began to move with her command. Her new Maiden magic was easily able to manipulate the flames as it struck the two riders, forcing the clone of Hibiki to disappear.

"She's gotten stronger… But so have I!" Deep Specter shouted out, gripping the Lever as he was about to activate his new power.

"Axel-san! You need to calm down!" OOO - Super TaToBa called out to him.

"Eiji, use the Super TaToBa's power! If she has that maiden power then use the power of time and space!" Fourze suggested.

"Right!" OOO - Super TaToBa nodded as he wrapped towards the corrupt Maiden as he used his claws to strike her down, only to be shot back and pinned by the gears. Though he used his Medals to alter it, it did take a toll on him as he had to retreat next to Ex-Aid-R.

"She's just too strong! What can we even do, that she won't be able to power through?" Cody sounded off. "We need to get out of here with Ruby, and leave!"

"I'll open a veil!" Decade informed.

"As if I'd let any of you Rider escape me…" Cinder smirked as fire and energy began to build up around her, forming a cocoon as she soon let loose the build up. It soon scattered around, striking many of the Riders.

Cody was about to take cover as he saw Ruby still on the ground, "Ruby!" He shouted out before rushing over and shielding her from the blast, before be casted out of his armor and laying on the ground, weakened. He slowly looked up to see Cinder enjoying her new power, "Just… why? Why… would you go so far… for this?" He demanded an answer from her.

"As if I'd answer to a dead-man." she answered until a dark red and black flames finally caught her off guard, sending her away but it created an injury to her left eye. Cody look behind him to see Deep Specter Gekikou mode while wielding Excalibur in its Caliburn mode.

"Ax...el?" Cody got out, gawking.

"Axel Saber…." Cinder muttered before she grinned, "Heh, you really are troublesome. Maybe that's why I've wanted to have you join me. And that offer, is still open." She held out her hand, "Think about it, if you join me, we'd be able to wipe the Ganma off of this planet! And avenge your parents… don't you want that?"

Axel was quiet until he said, "I will _never_ work with the person who killed my parents. You _and_ Salem were the true culprits that massacred the Sabers."

This caused Cody's eyes to widen. The killer of the Saber family was right in front of them.

Cinder too was surprised to hear this as she frowned, "May I ask, what proof do you have?"

"Only one person was capable of using an obsidian bow. Even more was your name. The same name your master Salem called you after you executed my parents." He admitted, "But, what fully gave it away was when you actually believed I'd join you, after you killed Pyrrha…"

Cinder sighed, "To think… I did so much to get you to join me. Even taking care of your sister's power. I guess it was nothing but a fool's errand." She said before summoning more flames, "Then this shall be your last moment, Specter. Watching me erase you."

"We will see about that," He growled before he pressed the lever, the wings bursting with flames. The two then struck each other, a battle of nothing but deadly flames as it begins to encompass the area as many of the Rider take cover to recover their wounds and rest up.

From afar, Cody helped get Ruby hidden by more thicker metal as he panted softly, "This is getting ridiculous…" He got out before looking at his Ichigou Eyecon, "We need to leave… But… I can't just sit by. I need more power. I need to stop Cinder, and make sure Pyrrha's sacrifice doesn't go in vain… Hongo… what do I do?"

"The question is Cody-san, are you ready?" He raised his head to see Decade looking at him.

"Ready? Ready for what?" He asked him.

Decade grabbed his Ride Booker, aimed at the air and fired a special round that could be seen from Vale.

* * *

 _From the landing pads, the Showa Riders helped as many people get to the ships as much as possible. After the last set left, they turned and quickly saw the signal firing on top of the tower._

" _Hmph… Seems Tsukasa-san has signalled them." Black noted._

" _Then, let us give Ghost some help!" Nigo offered._

 _The Showa Riders nodded as they did hand signs, golden energy forming from their bodies._

" _RIDER POWER!" They all shouted as the energy of the Showa flew up high into the sky._

 _In the Beacon fairgrounds and the stadium, the other Heisei Riders witness the flare. They nodded to each other before they did handsigns on extra items they kept with them. Each Heisei Rider had energy flying into the sky, each color of the Rider slowly merging with the energy that the Showa Rider's gave out before it combined into a single red, white and gold energy before it quickly shot towards Tsukasa._

* * *

Tsukasa and the other few Riders did hand signs of their own, more energy forming until Tsukasa closed his hand into a fist before opening, revealing… an Eyecon. This one had a red shell and a silver eye, but oddly enough instead of a iris it was a red fan, similar to Ichigou's fan. Up top had a unique faceplate as it had a odd symbol above it and below it had the words 'Heisei' on it.

"An… Eyecon?" Cody got out, "What's this for?"

"The power of all Heisei Riders."

"Of… all Heisei Riders?" He looked up, "But.. why me? I'm still making too many mistakes as it is…"

"While you're correct, we believe you're ready for this." Tsukasa said, "You've done many things in Remnant that would have made you a hero if you weren't in school. So many trials and hardships you've gone through and you've not only come out on top, but realized what it means to be a Kamen Rider, more times than before."

"You're… trusting me with everyone's power…. But… what if-"

"Don't even think that, Cody." Tsukasa flicked his forehead. "You won't fail to us, nor the Showa's. You've earned this for remaining strong with your ideals and firm with your will. Take this, and show her what a Kamen Rider's power can truly do." He said before handing the Eyecon to him.

Cody looked at the Eyecon then at Tsukasa. "I… I won't let you down." He then stood up before he walked out, seeing his brother fight against Cinder so viciously, he looked like he wasn't even trying to be human anymore.

Axel caught Cinder's fists before delivering a headburt, causing her to wince as it caused more pain to her injured eye. She growled but before she can continue, Cody called out.

"CINDER!" Cody called out to her, gaining both her and Axel's attention, "You have done too much damage right now. And your sins have gone long enough.. I'm ending this fight, now." He announced to her, much to her annoyance.

Cody presented an Eyecon as the fan then gained the number '45' in the center, making Axel notice.

' _He's finally acting like a grown up,'_ He said in his thoughts as he watched Cody press the Eyecon.

He then raised his arms up and moved them in a circle before presenting the Eyeon, "Henshin!" He called out. He soon placed it into his Driver and closed it before he finished off by gripping the lever and pushing it in.

 _ **KAIGAN! HEISEI RIDER!**_

 _ **ARATANA KOUSEI! KORE WA HEISEI!**_

Suddenly, the symbols of all of the Heisei Riders formed in front of him. As they glow they then fly around the rider as they soon placed onto his body. The armor quickly resembled Grateful's armor, except red and white. After the last few symbols attached to him, two new symbols appeared and were attached to his stomach, those symbols were that of Ex-Aid's and oddly enough Amazon Omega's as well. Upon finishing the same odd letter that was on the Eyecon form in front of Cody as it quickly became part of his helmet. It had the same shape as Ore, but the eyes were red, the horn was smaller, and that letter somewhat made a crown. This was the power of the Heisei Riders on him. He became Kamen Rider Ghost - Heisei Damashii.

Cinder felt both of their powers. One of the Abyss given form and the power of the Heisei Riders, given form as well. Cody stood next to his brother as they faced Cinder for one last fight against her. "You were right bro… I have been acting like a kid for far too long…" he said. "It's time we fight together as true brothers in arms."

The Rider chuckled, punching his shoulder softly, "Now that is the Cody I know."

The two looked at Cinder. "Our souls burn bright for we are Kamen Riders!" The two announced.

 _ **KUUGA!**_

 _ **W!**_

 _ **AGITO!**_

 _ **AMAZON OMEGA!**_

The four symbols of the Rider glowed off of Cody's armor as he charged in and began to fight her, hand-to-hand. But strangely enough, he began using moves and techniques that were unknown to Cinder as he actually managed to strike a few blows to her body.

Cinder growled before unleashed a fireball which Axel stopped before he delivered a burning fist of his own to her stomach.

 _ **DEN-O!**_

 _ **HIBIKI!**_

 _ **OOO!**_

 _ **GAIM!**_

A few more symbols glowed as he brought out his GanGunSaber while Axel brought out his Semblance and Excalibur, the two charged in with Cody delivering enhanced slashes that Cinder's own blades barely able to block before Axel brought down Excalibur, shattering her own blades.

 _ **DRIVE!**_

 _ **FAIZ!**_

 _ **KABUTO!**_

Before she could react, all she saw was a faint blur before she began to feel slashes all over her body. She tried to fight back with a blast radius, but it did no good as Cody reappeared in front of her and struck her several times, faster than she could react before he kicked her towards Axel. Given his brother a opportunity, Axel used his Semblance as the blade flowed before striking her across, lowering her Aura even more before tossing her to the air.

 _ **DECADE!**_

 _ **BLADE!**_

 _ **RYUKI!**_

Cards of those three Riders formed behind him as he got on top of one and raced towards Cinder, as each card struck her more and more before being shot back down into the gears and rubble.

Cinder growled, "Not possible… I am the new Fall Maiden! I won't lose to you both!"

 _ **WIZARD!**_

 _ **FOURZE!**_

 _ **KIVA!**_

 _ **EX-AID!**_

"You have another thing coming, Cinder," Cody said coldly before the two rushed towards her with Cody leading. As he charged in, he began to jump and dodge her oncoming attacks like they were platforms as he then switched to kicking attacks, easily redirecting those attacks and movements away before he knocked her back.

"This Cinder, is the power of us Kamen Riders! Don't you ever forget that!" Cody shouted out.

"Let's end this!" Axel declared, pushing the lever on his Driver.

Cody nodded as he got into a pose, doing so several lights begin to form and spin rapidly behind him, "IKOUZE!" He shouted out, as silhouettes of every Heisei Rider appeared behind him before turning into their symbols. As for Axel, the Deep Specter seal formed behind him as it soon enveloped his fist.

 _ **GEN DAI-KAIGAN!/DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **DEEP SPECTER!/HEISEI RIDER!**_

 _ **GIGA OMEGA-DRIVE!/OMEGA DRIVE!**_

Axel then shot forward as he began to rapidly punch Cinder over and over again, causing her to gasp and grunt in pain before the last shot not only sent her into the air but got rid of the rest of her Aura. Cody then jumped up high into the air as the Rider Symbols turned into energy before pouring into Cody's leg. He then straightened out as he let out a battle cry and struck Cinder, the young corrupt Maiden soon shrieked in pain as an explosion erupted, sending the girl into the forest near by as the rider soon landed.

"We… did it…" Cody panted.

"Right…" Axel said.

Decade and the others walked over to the two, "Way to go you two."

"That's what I call a win!" L-Ex Aid gave a thumb up.

Cody chuckled, "Let's get out of here. I have to see if Yang's alright now?" He noted to them as he picked up Ruby.

"Right… let's go…" Axel said as Tsukasa made a veil as the rest of them made their way out of the tower and to the ships to get to safety.

* * *

It's only been a day since the fall of Beacon… many people died, but many also escaped. Most of the town was quarantined off along with the school as several of the Riders stayed behind and continued to protect the people who wouldn't move from their homes.

And within Patch, Cody dropped by to see if Yang is feeling better? Worse part was the fact that he's also about to meet her father as well. He gulped loudly as he reached towards the door and knocks on it, patiently waiting for him to answer.

After a few moments the door opened up and revealed a middle age man with ash blonde hair, a vest with a tattoo on his right arm and a look that was ready to hit him.

"Uh.. H-Hello sir? Um… is Yang awake?" He asked him.

"And… you are?" He got out, his arms crossed.

"I-I'm… I'm Cody Aldrich…. Your daughter's boyfriend…" He introduced.

"So you are the one that Yang talked about."

Cody gulped and nodded, "Y-Yeah… Hello." He waved his hand awkwardly. "It's… nice to finally meet you. Please don't hit me."

Taiyang stared at Cody who trembled before he said as he moved aside, "Come in."

Cody blinked but nodded as he walked inside, "Is Ruby also alright too?" He asked, turning to him.

"She's alright… but for Yang…" he sighed. "I'm sure she will be alright. She's a tough person."

"Can I see her?"

Taiyang was quiet for a moment before he motioned him to follow. Cody followed after him as they reached her room, upon opening the door the young rider saw Yang sitting there, a blank look on her face as she stares out past the window near her bed.

"Is.. she okay?" Cody muttered to Taiyang.

"She has been like this since she woke up."

Cody frowned softly as he stepped in, "Yang?" He called out to her.

She slowly looked back before she sat up, "Cody… you're okay…. but…" she glanced at her now missing arm that was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, you're okay as well." He smiled before sitting next to her, "You're alive and that's all that matters." He said as he placed his hand on her, but she just moved away from his touch, "Yang? What's wrong?"

"Everything's not okay…" she said. "Beacon is gone… and people died…"

"What about the others?"

"Weiss… she had to go back to Atlas…"

"What…?"

"She tried to stay at the mansion with the other Riders since they were all adults along with Axel…" she explained. "But in the end, they were unable to stop them as they gave a new law saying everyone from Atlas must return for their safety."

"That's basically forcing them to be under their watch!" Cody frowned, "And Blake? What about her?"

"Blake ran!" She answered. "When everyone was safe she just left without saying a word!"

She was on the verge of crying, making Cody hug her as she finally allowed herself to cry to his shoulder. "Please… I don't want you to go too…" she pleaded, knowing that Weiss and Blake have left the team.

"Yang… you know I won't leave you." He smiled at her, as he continued to hug her, "Why would you even think that?"

"Because after all that went down… I thought you would leave too…" she answered.

"I could never do that…. You're my girlfriend." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

She remained close to him, not wanting to move away. She was scared and Cody couldn't blame her. He too went through a lot yesterday. Even having to put down Razor… Even more his brother remained in his armor as if something was wrong but he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Everything will be okay, Yang… I am here… and I won't leave you…" he whispered softly.

"Please… stay the night?" She requested to him softly.

"Of course, I will…" He said, turning to see Taiyang already gone and the door closed. He held his girlfriend close, comforting her as he did his best to help cheer her up. Though… what he didn't know was what was about to come soon… Something that will change everything.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! This... was big... PHEW! I know you're all wondering why I just combined several eps into this one Chapter? Well, lets face it. Those Eps, all happened within a day. So, it made sense to add them all here. But... this isn't the end. :3 Oh no... We have one more chapter to do, then vol 3 is officially finished.

SO! Some things to give here... First off is the problem I know many of you are going to complain and or bitch at me. Pyrrha's death. While I did tone it down slightly, mostly cause Shadow and I agreed that the POV's in here, should be more focused on Cody, Axel and the other Riders (to a degree) Thus, many things had to be cut down and shorten. And the reason why I kept it, spite many of you not wanting that is simple.

If I didn't keep Pyrrha from dying, it would've robbed Jaune and everyone else of their later greater potential and development. I would've robbed them something that they have not only earned later on, but also gave them justice for the future. And I couldn't let that happen, so I had to keep her death in. If you don't like it and hate me now cause of it, then fuck you too. This is my choice alright? And I believe it's one that needs to happen for my story.

Next is that first Single's Round event. I wanted to make that first, since afterwards things would've gotten hectic. Plus, I felt like Sun would've been a perfect opponent to use against my character, thus I did. ^^ Even using Bruce Lee had to do with this decision.

The next the thing is, that many were/are worried about. So, let me make it clear... Due to Vol 3, this HAD to have a lot of feels, A lot of problems, and a lot of trauma and drama. I had to add it in, because this was the turning point to have that in. Now, I will be only adding however much there is in vol 4. And for now, not on level that Vol 3 is infamous/famously known for. So, please just believe in me alright? I have ideas and plans way in advance for this. I'll try to fix what many have pointed out on this Vol, and shall try my best to fix it.

Next is the Heisei Eyecon. This was the one that made me realize I needed to add the Rider Eyecons into this story. Now, will that be the end of the Rider Eyecons? As of now. Yes. I never planned on adding every Rider Eyecon cause 1: Too many of them, 2: Would detract from the story, and 3: Cause I didn't want to add all of them. Unless the next Rider series after Ex-Aid gives me the same hype as this now, I won't be adding any more.

Also, yes. Mugen will be in Vol 4. That is the plan. And no. Vol 4 will not be wrapping up the Ghost story due to 1: I want to see what else RWBY has in store. 2: I need to see the Ghost movie to see how everything works for it. and 3: I also need to wait for the Specter V-Cinema to be out so I can decide if Sin Specter is in Vol 4 or not? So for now, after Vol 3 is done. Vol 4 will NOT be out until SOMETIME Summer 2017. At best it could be out on May. At worst, Mid to late August. So PLEASE BE PATIENT okay?

Until then, later minna!


	19. Epilogue: The Worst Outcome

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Vol. 3: Ghost Of Remnant

* * *

Epilogue: The Worst Outcome

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

A new day thrives. It's been a week since the fall of Beacon, and since then many of the Riders have been either fighting off the Grimm that invaded Beacon, or in some parts of different towns to protect them should another attack like that happen. And thanks to Tsukasa, the Saber Mansion was transported to the Isle Of The Dragon's breath, under Yusuke, Haruto and Remnant Wizard's protection.

"Thank you so much you three," Luna thanked.

"It's no problem, Luna," Yusuke smiled. "It's the least we can do." He then glanced at the docks, seeing Deep Specter looking out the ocean. "Your brother hasn't talked much…"

"And we never saw him out of the armor." Haruto added.

"I'm worried…" Luna replied. "He's been like this not only after the battle but after Weiss being forced to leave…"

"And with this new law for keeping him away from Weiss, even we can't do a thing to help him… Even Jacob, and Shinnosuke were out of luck…." Wizard said before turning to Luna, "But as long as he tries to keep hold of that hope, he'll be with her again."

"I hope so…" She glanced at Haruto. "How are your friends?"

"They are alright back in Vale, a few encounters with the White Fang but they handled it," Haruto answered. "Shotaro mentioned coming over later on but secretly."

"Huh? Why?"

"Since Axel asked Shotaro and Philip to look into the Schnee Company's history and such and already gathered to my guess, a lot of info, he had suspicions of someone not wanting him to spill the beans." He answered. "His little agency was ransacked last time but they don't know that Shotaro keeps all the important stuff with him."

"Speaking of….. Is Cody going to be back soon? He's been staying with Yang for a lot and… I'm worried.. I think he needs to be here too…" Luna lowered her head.

"Luna, they have went through a lot a week ago. You should know too." Yusuke replied. "I have had my fair share of such violence, believe me…" he recalled the times when he fought the Grongi who killed dozens of lives.

"I…. I understand…"

"Why don't you talk to your brother? He needs someone to talk to." Wizard insisted.

"Well… ok."

She turned around before walking to the docks. Upon entering, she saw her brother still there as the sheathed Excalibur was pointed downward as he held onto it with both hands, the wind brushing past his coat as she could see small flickers of fire.

"Axel? How are you feeling?" She asked.

She didn't get a response, only for her brother to continue to stare at the ocean.

"Axel… you need to talk to me. I'm worried about you…" She placed her hand on him. "Please… you need to rest up and eat as well…"

Deep Specter didn't move for a moment until she finally saw him move his head a bit, the left half of his visor looking at her. "Leave me be…" He demanded.

"But.. Axel…"

"I don't want to be bothered…" he said before looking at the ocean.

"You have to eat and get rest," She pressed on. "You haven't eaten in a while and you didn't get sleep since that day…"

The older Saber's grip on the mighty sword increased as he turns around before walking past her. "I am only gonna be eating… I don't want anyone to bother me…" he said before entering the mansion.

"Axel…" Luna frowned as she then took out her Zero Specter Eyecon, "I wish I was stronger…."

With Axel, he stared at the plate of food before lowering his sights on the Eyecon in his Ghost Driver. Making sure no one else was around, he reached in the Eyecon and closed it.

 _ **OYASUMI**_

Once in civilian form, he opens his eyes and saw they were no longer the azure blue eyes, they were pale golden eyes. He was finally cursed… The first Saber to be cursed by the corrupt power of Alter, the opposite power of Excalibur's Light.

Staring at the cup, he could see his own reflection. He clenched his hands before he tossed the glass to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he fell back onto the seat, the feeling of anger, and sadness dwelling in him.

" _ **Dwell…. Dwell in our power, boy…."**_

Axel turned his head to see a mirror near him, as it showed the Damashii of the Deep Specter floating behind him as he could hear it's dark chuckle.

" _ **Due to this, you can no longer go back to normal… only rely on our power…. Are you sure it's wise to do so now?"**_

"Shut it…" he growled. "I am already having enough of you…"

" _ **Even though you're now pushing your friends and sister away? That's not what Weiss would want."**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He smashed the mirror. He placed his hands on his face, crying out as he could only hear it laughing at him. ' _I'm so sorry, Weiss…'_

* * *

In Patch, a new day arrived in the Xiao Long house as Cody woke up and stretched. He had to stay in the guest room, but he couldn't complain right now. Only do his best to help Yang while once and awhile heading back home to check out everyone and support Luna. He soon began to make his way towards the bathroom as he noticed Ruby's door was slightly opened and hearing… Qrow's voice on the other side?

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago." He explained. "Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story."

' _That's what they were?'_ Cody got out in his thoughts as he continued to listen in. He recalled how his brother once mentioned it. Those with Silver eyes being similar to the Saber family.

"But.. why me? Why do I have this power?" She asked him, confused by this. "You think that I might be-?"

"Well a giant Grimm is currently frozen on top of Beacon tower and you're here, safe in bed," he pointed out. He got up before walking to the door, causing Cody to quickly move away so he wouldn't notice.

"Wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me?"

"All the missions I go on, it's been for Ozpin," he answered. "But he's missing now. Something's been set into motion. With Oz gone, I have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do?"

"That's up to you squirt. What does your heart say?" He pointed at her before leaving, closing the door behind him. Once Qrow was out of the room, he turned his head, "I know you were eavesdropping, Blondie."

Cody soon appeared, chuckling softly, "S-Sorry… I didn't meant to…" He apologized before he looked to Qrow, "But… this power she has… Won't that make her a target now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Only thing I can say is that now it's unleashed, who know how strong she'll get." He responded.

"Like with my brother and sister's family?"

Qrow was silent, "Like Ruby, those with Silver Eyes were allied with the Sabers for a long time. Both common goals, both feared by Grimm. Your sister and brother are lucky to be alive, kid."

Cody remained silent, understanding it more now. As he nodded and continued to listen to the older Huntsmen.

"Seeing as how that incident at the tower sent that woman far out, I am sure as hell your brother and those Riders will be targeted by those in the shadows."

Cody nodded but there was still one question though. He then took out the Grimm Core of Razor as he glanced at Qrow, "I want to know one thing though…." He said, holding it up, "What do these have to do with Ozpin's plan? Heck, why am I the one tasked to hunt them down?! Just what were you two planning?"

"I can't tell you kid."

"There has to be something you have to know!" Cody demanded. "I killed my best friend and now I can't ever see him again. I need answers dammit!" He said, gripping Qrow's shirt.

"Why don't you ask your brother since he was part of the cause like me." He grabbed Cody's wrists and moved him.

"You know as well as I do… that he rather just skulk than talk to anyone…" Cody lowered his head, "I just want to know what this plan was going to lead to…."

"Ozpin was the only one who knew even he couldn't tell me why he was interested in those fancy gems." Qrow sighed.

Cody looked at the core as he sighed, but nodded. Knowing full well that taking his anger out on Qrow wouldn't solve anything. But as he looked up, he only was greeted by Qrow's fist again, making the latter phase through it. "Are you still angry with me dating Yang?" He questioned.

"What do you think?"

Cody groaned, "Fine… I'll head back and get some answers from Axel…" He sighed, "But I want you to make one promise with me…." He requested as Qrow looked at him, but nodded.

"And that it?"

"Should I leave… or die again…. Please look after Luna and my family until Axel get's back on his feet…." He requested.

"Can't make any promises kid…. But I'll try."

Cody nodded before he soon made his way outside and activated his Wizard Eyecon. In moments he turned into the All-Dragon state as he soon flew off back to home to support Luna and try his best to get Axel out of this loner outlook.

* * *

 _Within the Ganma Relam, Adel was on his throne with with the floating Monuments of the Ganmaizers. While the first one was a success, he needed more time to let them adjust and form. But he wasn't a fool, as he knew if he kept his eyes off of Remnant and Ghost, he would lose a footing._

 _For now, he was viewing over all of the footage that happened after that last attack with the Ganmaizer of Fire. He growled with anger upon seeing Ghost, Specter and Alan gain not only new allies, but powers as well. He soon gained a shocked but annoyed expression upon revealing that his older brother is alive… But nothing angered him to the core than the latest footage at the tower._

" _Silver Eyes…" he growled. While the Sabers due to their Light were a danger, Silver Eyes were a danger as well since their power was unknown to him, nor how they came to be. Only that they have and stopped any attempts in the past. Much like the great King Arthur with that sword, or those Maidens of current time._

 _His brother was alive and back with the power of Dark Ghost. The power that vanished all those years ago. Especially seeing him have his own Ganma. It would seem that he has competition to go after Ghost and the other two Riders._

" _While his return has me worried, I know it's not against my position on the throne…" He said to himself, "Just… what is he planning then?"_

" _ **Wouldn't you, like to know, brother?"**_

 _A vortex of darkness formed as Argos walked out, along with the Necrom Trio as he smirked at the heir, "And my, on the throne already? How much you've grown, little brother."_

" _Argos…" Adel frowned._

" _ **Darkness identified…. Conceal once more."**_ _Ganmaizer of Fire said as it turned it's claws to him._

 _'Conceal once more?' Adel thought for a moment, confused at to what they meant but for now he'd have to wait. Adel then halted the Ganmaizer as the king looks at Argos. "What brings you here?" He asked._

" _Why…. can't I visit my little brother, from time to time?" He chuckled._

" _When you have your own group of Ganma to lead?"_

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk… They are nothing more than husks now, brother…" He informed, "As for my true reason, I came here to want you.." He said before grabbing his brother's neck, "Stay away from my prey… Ghost, Specter, his little sister, and the one with Silver Eyes are mine…. Should I see you do anything to them, I won't hesitate to destroy you…." He said as his eyes glowed out with dark energy before releasing him._

 _Adel coughed as he looked at his brother, "Just what do you possibly want with them? They are nothing more than objects for me to use."_

 _Argos turned and grinned, "As much as how it'll be should you know. I rather not say…. Just heed my warning brother. After all, that throne of yours is just one key to all of this…" He said before vanishing from his sights._

 _Adel panted as he growled. His own brother threatening him like this? Threatening the KING?! That will not stand for him! He soon turned to the Ganmaizer of Fire and then the pillars. "Find Ghost… And Erase him from existence. Now…" He ordered._

" _ **Affirmative."**_

* * *

Within the Isle's, Luna was on the beach as she stared out to the ocean. Aurora joined her as they sat their in silence as she comforted her little sister as much as she could. They soon heard some wings flap as they looked up to see Cody, ready to land.

"Hey…" He said to them softly.

"Cody!" Luna rushed up to her brother, hugging him. "How is everything at Patch…?"

"Well… Ruby is up to date with everything. As for Yang?" Cody sighed as he changed back to normal, "She's… still depressed. She has severe nightmares about that day and more. She won't even try to fight anymore… She… just lost her flame…."

"This attack truly tore too many apart…" Aurora frowned as she patted the two, "But… time heals all wounds. They just need time to heal and they'll be back swinging." She said with a smile, "Come on, let's head home. Mom is making supper."

"Heh… sounds good." Cody smiled before noticing the Saber mansion. "Uh… may I ask how in the name of Oum, did the Saber mansion get here!?"

"Oh! Tsukasa did it," Luna giggled.

"Honestly, some of our predecessors surprise me with what they can do." Cody shook his head, "But at least it's in a safer place for now. Say, have you seen bro?"

Luna lowered her head, "He has been going to the docks often… we always see him only in his armor. He won't eat with us, he doesn't get sleep… only to see the ocean…"

"I take it, even beating him wouldn't help? Knowing how he can be sometimes."

"That's a bad idea, Cody" Aurora poked her brother's forehead, causing him to yelp and rub the spot she poked.

"S-Sorry.." He apologized, "But, you do know how he gets? But… I'll leave it be… I just hate seeing him like this."

Aurora sighed as she crossed her arms. "Just go easy on him. He has been taking it hard, not from fighting, but from Weiss being taken back to Atlas…"

Cody's eyes soften, "I… I know… I just want him back is all… Axel loves her more than anything." He looks at the two. "So… where is he now…?"

"Back at the docks again."

"I'll try to talk to him…." He offered. He walks over to the docks and soon saw his brother in the armor, gazing at the ocean. "Hey, bro…" His brother didn't reply. "Bro… you should at least talk to your family. We don't like seeing you like this, away from us."

He slowly reached out to his brother only for him to say, "Don't."

"Axel… I know you're upset about Weiss leaving. But you can't just shun us away from you." Cody pointed out, "You're making Luna sad and worried."

"Upset? _Upset_ isn't the right word, Cody," His brother replied darkly. "I am _angered_ at that Jacques bastard. Lives were lost… and in the end, Atlas somehow decided to make a law that all Atlas civilian to return to their kingdom."

"But does that have to mean you shunning your own family? I know you miss Weiss dearly, and want Jacques to leave her be, but you can't just ignore us! You're no better than him by doing this!" Cody snapped.

Cody coughed as Axel lifted him up by the neck. "I am myself, Cody. Don't _ever_ compare me to that man or to the enemy." He growled. "I have suffered enough already and my own heart is already in pain from seeing Weiss gone. You get to be with Yang. She may be suffering but you have a chance." He brought him close to his visor. "I. _**Don't."**_ He shoved him to the ground.

Cody coughed as he rubbed his neck from the grip, looking at his brother, "And do you know who else is suffering? Ruby. Luna. ME! All of us are because of that attack. We lost Pyrrha, dammit! And right now, all we can do is wait, recover and heal."

"Not me."

"What?"

He looks at the sword. "I am gonna finish what I was suppose to do. _Revenge_." He glanced at the ocean. "And I will find a way to get Weiss home, her true home, here…"

"Axel. You can't let revenge control you like that! You're letting that Eyecon use you like a puppet!" Cody called out to him. He grabbed the collar. "Just look at yourself bro!" He reached to his brother's Ghost Driver.

"Don't-"

Cody took deep breaths as he quickly and frantically removed the Eyecon, the latter burning his hand as he quickly tossed it to the side. He grasp his hand from the burning pain as he saw the armor vanish but Axel kept his head lowered, his eyes closed as if he was hiding something.

"Axel… look at me." Cody demanded.

"I won't…"

"Axel."

Axel clenched his hands into fists. He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, tears spilling the moment he opened his eyes. As the young rider saw his pale gold eyes.

"Axel…. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it is my problem to deal with," he growled. "I chose to deal with my situation. You better not tell the others"

Cody wanted to argue but he sighed, "Fine… Just.. try to talk with your family. We're here for you and we'll always be, brother."

Axel stared at him before he looks away, "Al… Alright…"

Cody smiled as he raised his hand to him, "Still… brothers forever?"

A small smile appeared on Axel's face. Even with his pale gold eyes, Cody knew Axel was still the one he knew for years. The Saber placed his fist against Cody's palm. "Brothers to the end."

"Come on… Mom's making some supper." Cody gestured as the two made their way back to the house.

"I… I have to eat alone…" Axel said hesitantly.

"Have you tried wearing glasses?" Cody joked.

Axel glared at him, "Just… leave the plate by my room…" he said before picking up the Eyecon and walked away. "And Cody… be careful next time when you touch the Eyecon… the next second you would have been incinerated, Spirit or not."

"I'll try to wear gloves then." He chuckled.

Axel groaned, "Seems Yang's humor is slowly getting to you…."

"Is that really a bad thing?" He smirked.

"Yeah it is. Shouichi makes puns that are like Yang but for your girlfriend, it's worse."

Cody chuckled softly, "She'd love to hear that. I'll bring your plate." The Saber nodded before heading to his room.

* * *

After the meal, Cody was sitting outside with his family, while Axel stood near by in his armor. As Cody promised, he didn't tell everyone the truth, only that he was able to talk to Axel and calmed him down a bit, enough for him to be at this gathering with family and friends.

Alan though, was doing something not many would suspect. He was doing a small performance with his Semblance to make creatures, items and more as he performed a few tricks with them, trying to brightening up everyone's mood.

"You are getting the hang of manipulating your Anti-Matter Semblance." Aurora commented.

"Training pays off." He answered.

"Just make sure not to skip out on your meditation's too…" Axel noted, "You seem to do that often."

"Of course," Alan bowed.

"Axel…?" Luna called out to him, gaining the elder Saber's attention, "I… I think I want to be trained by Natsumi…. If I want to get stronger, I need more guidance."

Upon hearing this, Axel looks at his sister, "You… wish to be trained by her?"

Luna nodded, "While I love being trained by you….. If I want to get stronger, I need someone who has even more experience. As well as an understanding of my fighting style."

Her brother stared at his sister for a moment before he sighed, "Alright… I'll allow it…"

Luna smiled softly as she hugs him, "Thank you Axel…"

Axel looks down at his sister before he slowly return the embrace, feeling the pang of guilt welling up in him. Luna must have sensed it as she tightened the embrace knowing that she understood how he is feeling.

"Looks like those wounds are healing finally…" Cody smiled softly, turning to Aurora.

"Luna knows how much pain Axel is in, if anything from everyone we met… He has suffered the worst." She said, recalling how he watched his own parents get murdered, the abuse from the Ganma during his childhood, serving as a child soldier, fighting non-stop, seen too much blood… even spilling blood to protect his precious Luna.

"Only now the people who care for him have increased…. Now he just needs her back and then everything will return to normal…."

"Right… but how?"

"I… I wish I knew…" She admitted. "I don't know how we can go to Atlas… it's not like we can simply teleport there."

"Teleport… wait, that's it!"

"What?" Aurora turned to her, "I'm not following…."

"If Axel is able to teleport to Weiss, he can have his mind at ease!" Cody noted.

"But… if he enters any space of Atlas, or dares to take her, he'll be attacked…. And they'll come here to see that happen.." Aurora frowned.

"Oh…" Cody muttered.

"Your brother did mention about Shotaro looking up something." Aurora said. "Something about information of the company?"

Cody nodded, "He trying to get all the dirt he can and use it to free Weiss…. He does know that the company, while shady as it already is, is dependant upon the survival of everyone. So, he'll just use it to make Jacques back off or worse use it to make him lose his position of power and let Weiss or her siblings take control."

"Your friend certainly is smart if he is capable of doing that," his sister commented.

"Only problem is that he's taking his time… I'm worried they might've been able to stop him." Cody noted.

"We'll find out, okay?" She assured, making him nod.

But in moments, a quick spark made Cody gasp. His face soon went pale as he stood up with his Eyecon Driver G in his hand as he began to scan the area, looking for something. "Aurora… you, mom, and dad need to get inside the house now…" He told her.

"What?"

With Axel, he sensed what was occurring. "Yusuke, Haruto…" Axel muttered. They nodded upon the dark feeling as the rest of the riders rushed out of the mansion and met up with Cody.

Cody turned to his brother, "You sense it too, huh?" He asked him.

"Yeah…" Axel nodded as the two veteran Riders got prepared as well. "And I have a feeling to who… the Ganmaraizer."

"Question is, why wait to strike until now?" Cody pondered.

"We are about to find out," Yusuke said. "Get ready you guys."

Above them in the sky showed the Ultima Eye Seals as two orbs fly out, one forms into the Fire Ganmaizer, and next to him was what looked to be…. Adel? But something was odd.. He was now wearing a white suit with a purple collar and a odd symbol that was in the center of it.

"Adel?" Alan got out.

Axel stared at Axel before he said, "That's not Adel." He frowned under his helmet. "That's another Ganmaizer."

"If us five can take them out…. Who knows what'll come next?" Alan got out.

"Not five, seven!" The male riders turned as they soon saw Alia and Luna walk up, their drivers ready and Eyecons in hand.

"You sure about this Luna?" Axel questioned. Luna nodded. "Alright but if this situation gets worse, you have to stand back, understood?"

"I know… I'll be careful." She said with a soft smile.

"Then let's fight them. Yusuke. You, Alan, and Alia will fight the Fire Ganmaizer. Cody, Luna, Haruto, and I will handle the new one."

"Right," Yusuke agreed as he did his stance while Haruto placed on his Infinity Ring. While the Ghost Riders soon placed in their Eyecons, with Cody pressing the Driver G button as the Damashii's flew out and surrounded them all.

"Henshin!" They all shouted out in unison.

 _ **INFINITY PLEASE!/ZEN KAIGAN!/GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER!**_

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER.../TENGAN! NECROM!/NECROM! LOADING….**_

In moments the Rider donned on their armors as some flipped their hoods down, or brought out their weapons before they all soon rushed into battle against the Ganmaizers, ready to drive them away and protect the Isle's.

For Kuuga it was somewhat easy due to Ultimate Rising form as each punch that the Ganma tried to deliver was blocked or countered with his own fist to the Ganma's chest. Kuuga motioned the Ganma with a gesture, that says, 'Come and get it.' The Ganma though, ignored him as it first went after Necrom-P, targeting her as it sent torrents of flames towards the inexperienced Rider and tossing her like she was nothing more than a doll.

Seeing this, Kuuga rushed towards the Ganma as he punched the Ganma left and right, each hit going further and further into its skin. "Yosh!" He punched the Ganma in the chest, literally sending it flying away from them due to his strength.

"Just how much power do you really have, Yusuke?" Necrom-P asked in disbelief.

"Enough to destroy a world twice over if I wanted to." He answered. "I would have destroyed that Ganma with a punch that would have sent it to the ocean, with a blast radius of a whole city."

"Then why don't you just use it one the Ganmaizer?" She asked him.

"If I do, then all of that power will be unleashed. I don't want to risk using this forms full power if that meant it could harm others." He informed. "I never really went full out on this…"

"Then try to control it upon contact." Necrom informed, taking a few shots at the Ganmaizer.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Kuuga said, "But the guys would gain a boost so I would hold back for now since only a tiny bit will be well enough for it to be unable to gain much."

"Good idea," Necrom nodded as they charged towards it.

With the other group, Wizard blocked the new Ganmaizer's punch before striking it with his AxCalibur. "Not so easy huh, dark spirit?"

"I got this!" Zero Specter shouted out as she withdrew the GanGunHand. She soon placed it on her driver, as the energy poured in and soon her Seal formed behind her.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! GAN, GAN, MIRO!**_

The energy soon built up as she pointed her barrel at the Ganmaizer. It noticed her, but instead of fighting, it just stood still, its arms out as if it wanted her to hit it. "Take this!" She then pulled the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_

"Luna, wait!" Cody called out to her.

It was soon too late as the blast soon shot out of the barrel and went towards the Ganmaizer. A blackhole soon opened up as it sucked in the blast. It glowed softly before it pointed its hands to Zero Specter and Deep Specter as that same blast soon shot out and struck the two siblings. Deep Specter stood back up and looks at Zero Specter, now forced back into her normal attire. "Luna, they wanted it to happen! Don't you remember what I told you about them!?" He reminded. "For now, stay back so we can handle it."

"I-I'm sorry…" She said, slowly getting up, but is unable to hold her armor as she's forced back to her normal clothes.

Deep Specter rejoined Haruto and Cody as they were now on the offensive, forcing the Ganmaizer to take steps back with every hit it receives. It toon then started to use those black holes, misdirecting the attacks at the other Riders.

"We have to do close range attacks," Wizard advised.

"Understood!" The other two nodded as they brandished their blades while Deep Specter brought out Excalibur, causing the Ganmaizer to flinch ever so slightly upon noticing the sword.

"Looks like it now has a reason to move," Wizard observed. "Tsukasa mentioned they too despise it."

"I'll try to slow it down!" Cody said, reaching for his driver.

The Ganmaizer soon took notice before it soon made a blackhole in front of the Rider. In near moments the Eyecons within the Driver soon back to pour out, along with the Damashii's. Some tried to hold on as Cody did his best, but within seconds the Eyecons were inside the blackhole and forced the young Rider out of his Grateful Armor.

"W-What the? Since when could they do that?!" He got out.

"Don't know but I will try and use one of my Rings!"

"I rather not recommend that…." Deep Specter noted, "It could do the same to your rings…" He pointed out, "Destroy it, they'll return." He raised his blade, "Haruto, provide me time and prevent it from getting close. Cody, stand back."

"Gotcha," Wizard nodded before rushing towards the

"But I can still fight!" Cody said, holding up his Eyecon.

"They will try and destroy it, Cody," Deep Specter said.

"I got more than one!"

"I am not letting them destroy the only thing that keeps you here!" He yelled as more light began to gather as Haruto forced the Ganma to keep away.

"So, you're just going to have me retreat? Not happening!" Cody shouted, taking out the Boost Eyecon, ready to fight once more.

"You are already close to passing out, Haruto and I are the only ones who can keep going," He said as more energy gathers in the sword as he grabs a tight grip on the blade.

"And you're doing fine? You're hands are shaking!" Cody pointed out, as Deep Specter saw his hands trembling.

"Just stand back dammit!" He then looks at the Ganma. "Haruto, now!"

The Wizard quickly moved as Deep Specter quickly brought down his blade, the energy finally unleashed once again as Wizard avoided it at the last second to provide the chance. But the Gamaizer turned into a blackhole, surprising them as the energy of the blade phased through it… But not towards them. As a new portal up…. In front of the Fire Ganmazier?!

The Fire Ganmazier soon roared in pain before it exploded and turned into nothing but a crater of fire. Though that wasn't it of the monster. The fire began to collect as it soon formed into the Ganmaizer once more as it soon let out a burst of fire around the others, tossing them away.

"Crap, move!" Wizard advised as he and Kuuga blocked the next attacks. "You guys get inside the mansion and get Kaito! We will hold them off since they haven't reached on par with Yusuke's power."

"But some of us can still fight!" Cody argued.

"That is an order!" Kuuga ordered as he blocked the Fire Ganmaizer's punch and punched it back. "You will get yourselves killed if you don't go back!"

Cody tried to go, only for Luna to take his hand and shake her head. He lowered his but nodded as the young riders soon began to make their way towards the mansion, spite the fact some wanted to continue and fight. They understood to run for now and rest.

" _ **Pitiful… must I do everything?"**_ A voice called out.

And… within seconds a beam of light shot down, piercing Cody through his body…. And through his Eyecon. From up far, was none other than Adel, standing on top of the mountain near them as he glares down at the group. The Eyecon, Cody held cracked more until it soon shattered into pieces, as within seconds Cody's body soon faded away into nothing.

Luna covered her mouth in horror along with Necrom and Necrom-P but for Deep Specter… he was utterly angered as he slowly raised his head to Adel. "You…" he clenched the holy blade.

"Haruto, go after Adel!" Kuuga advised, seeing how much anger their kouhai has.

"Hai." He nodded before rushing to the King. With his blade, he quickly swung it as Deep Specter ducked but the Wizard brought his knee to his gut and kicked him down. The young Saber rolled away as the AxCalibur hits the ground. When Deep Specter swung his arm, Wizard blocked the attack with his own, the two glaring at each other.

"Seems I have finally angered you, Saber…. But… unfortunately for you… I believe now is the time…" Adel said to him.

"Not this time, dark spirit." He frowned as he clenched the blade.

"Heh, I wasn't referring to you, boy. I was referring to myself." Adel said as more of those Ultima Eye Seals formed as the rest of the 13 Ganmaizer Pillars appeared. Within seconds they all also took the same form as that second Ganmaizer. "It's time for me to become… a God!" He said. Each Ganmaizer soon glowed as they began to enter Adel's body, before he soon began to take a new form. This new body was now pure black with several red veins on it's body. Blood red claws, and a large scar around his neck, complete with several beads. The head had a silver cover and 13 eyes and a orange-ish, red chest piece as it soon turned to the group.

"Dear God… Yusuke!" He called out to his ally knowing this fight requires Kuuga's experience and power.

"Right!" Kuuga nodded, as the rider charged ahead. He soon threw his fist back as he struck Adel, as a large blast encompassed the area with fire and energy.

Once it died down, the king was sent back a few feet but the damage showed he did well as the Ganma king glared at Kuuga. "You want a fight between powerful beings?! You got it!" Kuuga shouted.

"Hmph… I'll admit, your attack hurt…. But you're challenging a God, mortal…" Adel said.

"I would increase the limit if I have to," Kuuga pointed at him.

"True…. But I can also turn it back…" Adel said, thrusting his fist into Kuuga as the veteran rider was sent flying past them and into the mountain side. As the smoke cleared, the others soon saw the rider damaged as smoke poured off of his armor and his visor was slightly shattered, revealing bright golden eyes. "Damn…." Kuuga groaned as he slowly stood back up. "Reminds me of DaGuVa all over again…" he clenched his hands.

"Hmph… Not strong enough yet…." He said, looking at his bloody hand before turning to Deep Specter, "Know this, Specter… I will return. And once I do, your world will join with mine… And I shall rule over you all. For now, Adel is now the Perfect Ganma." He declared.

"Not without a challenge you fiend!" He turned to see Decade and Nigo while the other Showa Riders were ready to fight

"Hmph, as amusing this is. My task is finished…" Adel said as an Eye seal formed behind him as he walked through it, back to the Ganma realm to rest, and understand more of his power.

"This is only the beginning for us." Nigo threatened the king before he vanished from their sights.

"Cody?" Luna called out, as the riders turned, seeing the young Saber on the ground as she tries to put the Eyecon back together, spite tears running down her face and unable to as they won't fit back together.

Axel stared at where Adel vanished as he clenched his fists before he roared out in anger and grief. Energy began to rapidly pour out of his armor and into the Eyecon as it caught Yusuke's attention. He soon walked over to him.

"Axel. You need to calm down." He said, placing his hand on the Saber.

"I AM GONNA KILL ADEL AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!"

"Axel! Calm down!" Yusuke shouted to him before he was knocked back by the burst of power.

" _HE HAS TO PAY! REVENGE TO KILL HIM!"_

"SPECTER! Stand down!" Yusuke shouted at him, "You're letting that dark power take control!" As the flames flicked more and more, Luna slowly stood up before she rushed to his brother. "Luna, wait!"

She ignored him as she embraced her brother tightly as the flames didn't dare harm her. She could only tighten the embrace. "Please Axel… Please just stop…" She pleaded as she cried softly. "Please…"

The flames slowly dies down as the Rider slowly fell to his knees. As if by mental command, the armor vanished as it revealed Axel as he was broken down into tears, crying upon the death of his adoptive little brother. Luna couldn't do a thing as she continued to hug him and cry along side him. Many of the others were silent upon this, some turning their heads away, and some wanting to shed tears but couldn't anymore. Another proud Rider was lost, and this time there wasn't a way to return him.

"What's going on here?" Aurora called out as she walked ahead, "Is everything okay? Where's Cody?" She asked them, only to see Luna turned to her, a sorrowful look on her face as Aurora felt her heart shattering.

* * *

It wasn't long since that day has happened, a few portions of Vale was back in control but Beacon Academy has fallen and the Kingdoms don't know who to trust. Especially after that time when the Riders lost a fellow Rider.

Kamen Rider Ghost…

All the Riders of Earth and Remnant have gathered in the Saber Mansion, including Luna, Alia, Alan and Axel. For Axel, he took the death of his adoptive brother really hard. Even their family was mourning

It was so painful… Some tried to figure out a way to restore his Eyecon. Through magic, science, and other arts. But is was hopeless. Some even wondered about the Eyecons, but after that last attack, not only were they all gone now, but probably had their wish powers sealed thanks to the Ganmaizers and Adel.

"Minna." They all turned around to the entrance to see Tsukasa and Nigo. "While we have retook some part of Vale with low civilian casualties, the enemy has stolen the power of Autumn… as well as the loss of a fellow Rider…"

"However," Tsukasa spoke. "We will not back down from this like we always have since the day we first became Riders." Murmurs of agreement were heard. "As part of the Protection Plan, we are to continue with guarding this city. We won't give up, we will prevail to help. Nigo and I will also send a select few to explore Remnant in order to put a stop to the enemy. Any volunteers?"

"Vlad and I will go to Menagerie to explore, to see if there are any good information about anything that will lead to stopping the White Fang." Wataru volunteered.

"I will go with Jacob to keep track of any criminal activities," Shinnosuke volunteered.

"Ryotaro and myself choose to track Adam Taurus." Kazuma volunteers due to their experience with blades.

"Shouichi, Sol, and I volunteer to track down the followers of the Darkness," Yusuke added on due to their powers of Kuuga and Agito being very powerful and more experience. "If we are to encounter Adel along the way, us three have a chance."

"Then the rest will be doing their best to defend the rest of the town and kingdoms. Do your best to watch out for any activity of the White Fang… or the Ganma," Tsukasa informed.

"As for Alia, Alan, and Luna. They'll be trained by some of us as well. Their choice on their trainers." Natsumi informed as the other rider nod as they turned to the ones they just talked about, as they were gathered around the family of Cody.

Axel walked to his room and shuts the door behind him. He slowly slides down to the ground as he lowers his head.

" _ **It isn't over yet Axel…"**_ He raised his head and much to his surprise were the Damashii of the Eyecons Cody had.

"Musashi…? How are you-"

 _ **"I do not know** **… All we saw was utter darkness before a soft light focused around us... That place is one I wish not to return to."**_

" _ **You're telling me, that dark place gave me the creeps…"**_ Billy the Kid shuddered.

" _ **The question is though… What do you plan to do?"**_ Benkei asked him.

" _ **As well as what you plan to tell the 'Little Dragon'?"**_ Bruce Lee noted, referring to Yang. " _ **Will you tell her the truth and let her suffering worsen, or keep it and let it hold onto your heart?"**_

He lowered his head before glancing at Nobunaga. "Nobunaga…"

" _ **Understood…"**_ he nodded before floating out the window, heading to Patch.

" _ **What will you do now?"**_ Arthur asked. " _ **What can you do to help this world now that more pain has been introduced to your Eyecon and finally turned you into an Alter?"**_

Axel was quiet before looking at the the Cody's Eyecons and his own. He looked out the window before making the choice. Heading to the bookshelf, he pulled down the book that revealed the secret closet. He slowly opened it to reveal an outfit along with the item he put in it.

"Himiko, Goemon, Beethoven, Billy, Newton, and Bruce Lee… I want you guys to do something for me…"

" _ **And what do you want us to do?"**_ Himiko asked him.

* * *

Luna was in her room, hugging a stuffed toy that Cody gave her a long time ago. Crying into it as she hugged it tightly. Aurora was there to help out as much as she could, spite also in tears as well about this recent lose.

"I-I know how….. you are feeling, Luna…" Aurora said, trying to hold back as much as she could.

It took a bit but she was finally able to calm down enough to talk back, "I… I would like to be alone…. As well…" She said as he saw Aurora was almost about to crack. The elder sister nodded as she got up and made her way out and to her home to mourn with their parents.

Luna still was doing her best to calm down, spite everything that has happened. Until she heard a knock and looked up to see Alan, "A-Alan…" She said softly. "W-What… are you doing here?"

"Axel is gone." He announced.

Luna's eyes widen, "What? Why did he leave?" She asked him.

"You have to read this…" he presented a letter. Luna looked at the letter that Alan handed to her.

' _Luna… I know so much has happened since the Fall, but I have to do what is best for your safety. I am not abandoning you, it's just… no matter where I go, there is always something that either haunts me… or wants to kill me and those around me… it is best to stay with Alan and Alia along with Aurora, Mom, and Dad. I have to go on my own now… and please, don't find me. It is best you stay with those who can take care of you. Natsumi agreed that she will teach you how to fight in my place since has more experience. I don't know when I'll ever come back… please stay safe. I have also left you a couple of Eyecons: Himiko, Goemon, Beethoven, Billy, Newton, and Bruce Lee_ … _they will also take care of you._

 _Your big brother, Axel.'_

Luna's eyes welled up in tears upon reading it. "Axel…" she cried.

"And…. I'm going to train." He said, catching her attention, "I don't want to see anymore die… So, I believe… I need to get stronger. I'm going to train with Chase and do my best to improve…."

"Alan…"

"And.. I do hope you do as well, Luna? I know you can be strong." He said, placing his hand on her as he soon leaves the room.

Luna sniffles as she wipes away her tears, hoping that wherever her brother is, he will be alright.

Outside of the mansion, on top of a hill, Axel was looking at his home from a distance. His Excalibur was sheathed, strapped to his back as the black katana he earned from killing Igor was also sheathed, kept on his lower back. He stares at the protected city before looking down at the bag he brought with him. He reached inside before pulling out an item he long hid away.

A black Dragon Grimm mask.

After putting on a black cloth to cover the lower half of his face, he stared at the mask before he turned it around before he slowly puts it on. Even though it was long removed from a rare Grimm Dragon, the red markings on the mask glowed softly in the night, sensing the hidden anger, pain, and grief.

" _ **So… you are leaving them, my descendant?"**_ Arthur said softly. " _ **Hiding the Alter with that mask…"**_

Axel could only nod. "Wherever you go, I go." His ancestor said as the fiery demon of Deep Specter formed alongside him. A being of the abyss and a being of the light. Light and darkness.

" _ **Only now your path has been halted."**_ The Abyss said. " _ **What shall you do?"**_

Axel glanced at the demon, "Only one way to find out…" he said before he walked away.

" _ **And what about your friends? Do they know yet?"**_

Axel shook his head, "No… They don't need to know. Only more pain will come and they've had enough of it…" He said as he began to continue his journey.

"Oi, wait up!" He turned a bit to see Shotaro rushing up to him.

"Shotaro…"

"Here." He handed Axel what he couldn't believe. It was a folder _filled_ with papers and such, even photos. "Thought it will help you."

The Saber looks at Shotaro with surprise then at the papers. "Thank you… Shotaro…" he thanked.

"It's the least I can do besides, I know what you plan on doing."

Axel stood quiet.

"And we want in."

"Huh? We?"

Shotaro gestured to Kaito and the grape Rider he met before, Mitsuzane. "Us three volunteered to make sure nothing fishy happens in Atlas and so… we are wondering if you want to tag along?"

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" Axel responded.

"Weiss-san doesn't deserve to be forced into this heiress stuff," Michii said, understanding how she is feeling. "If anything she deserves freedom."

"No one oppresses a person," Kaito added.

"While _I_ think Jacques deserves to be behind bars since Jacob wants me to make sure the man is arrested." Shotaro added. "This may be one of the biggest cases I have done too."

"How… how _can_ we go to Atlas?"

"Tsukasa will transport us there, plus I know two people there who can help us out since one of them wants to see Jacques go to jail." Shotaro answered as a veil opens up. "Speak of the devil, we should leave then. So, Axel-san, you coming or what?"

Axel pondered the choices. A chance to get Weiss out of that place she was forced to stay…

Touching the Grimm mask that shields his eyes, he clenched his fingers before saying, "I'm in."

* * *

 _Within Patch, Yang was resting as she soon saw her sister running out with Jaune, Ren and Nora. Most likely to train for a bit as she sighed softly and looked at the clock. "Just where are you, Cody?" She muttered to herself._

" _ **Are you the little dragon?"**_ _She blinked before looking back to see Nobunaga with his arms crossed, in his walking form as the mask peers into her eyes._

" _Well… that is the translation of my last name…" she informed, "Why?"_

 _The great shogun sighed ,_ " _ **I bring grave news…"**_

 _Yang's brow raised before she soon felt her heart sank and tears form around her eyes, "No… please Oum no…. Not him…." She pleaded. "Axel promised me he would protect him!"_

" _ **He did promise but… I am afraid it is true…"**_ _Nobunaga said. "_ _ **Even a promise can be shattered by someone else…"**_

 _Yang cupped her face, tears running down and through them as she trembles, "Leave… Just leave damn it…." She demanded._

" _ **Yang Xaio Long, you should**_ **not** _ **blame my friend,"**_ _Nobunaga frowned._

" _I SAID GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MURDERER! " She said, tossing a lamp at the Damashii as it missed it. She flinched upon feeling the intense glare under the great shogun's mask._

" _ **A murderer? A murderer spills blood for no reason, a murderer would kill for bad intentions but Axel… he**_ **never** _ **spills blood for bad intentions. I as well would never commit that for bad intentions."**_ _He stood up and pointed at her. "_ _ **Axel has done as much as he could to protect him! He has fought through ashes, blood, and hell just to save you all. He has done what he can to protect the brother who he formed a bond with, for they are brothers to the end, either in hell or heaven, they are brothers."**_

 _Yang turned away, angered and sadden even more than before, "Please… just go…. I don't want to deal with you, or Axel anymore…"_

" _ **Is that what you want? To push away the only person who helped your love? First you push away your family then your sister and now the Saber? This is no warrior…. this is a human who has gave up on life! A coward! You need to look into yourself."**_

" _SHUT UP!" Yang shouted out, raising her only fist and striking the Damashii, only to phase through._

" _ **It isn't Axel's fault."**_ _He said. "_ _ **If anything it is the Ganma, not the Saber."**_

" _Just… Just go…." She pleaded softly as she fell to her knees and wept._

" _ **Not until you accept for what it is. You can't blame Axel forever."**_ _Yang didn't respond as she laid there, crying softly and unwilling to listen._

 _Nobunaga stayed where he was as he stared at her before reaching in his coat. "_ _ **And Axel wanted to give this to you.**_ " _He sets it on the nightstand. It was a small piece of the broken Eyecon, as well as the Boost Eyecon as she looked at it, before picking them up and holding them close to her._

" _ **As I said, I won't leave til you accept. Sleep well…"**_

 _Yang remained quiet as she kept holding the items close to her heart, unable to believe she could ever return to who she was before all of this now. First Beacon, then Pyrrha, then Blake. And now Cody, all lost to her._

* * *

 _Two Months pass as winter falls as dawn forms on the horizon. And within Patch to the home of Ruby and Yang, the door opened as Ruby soon snuck out of the house and walking towards the hillside. She had a bag on her as she was heading out, and soon caught up to her group. Jaune, Ren and Nora were there, along with…. Luna?_

" _Luna? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her quietly._

 _Luna remained quiet before she took a deep breath, "I… want to join you guys on your journey." She requested._

" _What about your brother…?"_

" _He's… He's going on his own…"_

 _They looked at each other before turning back to her, "Are you sure? If you do this, you'll be in constant danger." Jaune noted as Luna nodded._

 _Ruby smiled softly as she nods back, "Alright then. Let's get going. To Haven!"_

 _Luna nodded before following the two. As she did, she looks back at Ruby's home, seeing Nobunaga giving her a nod as if he understood why._

 _While another time has gone by, this impact of when the Ghost of Vale died, did leave marks. But these marks along with others will heal. But that was only just the start… For all would know of the events about to come as well as the emerged power of Infinite._

* * *

(Insert Ending - Let's Just Live - RWBY Vol 4 Op)

* * *

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

The song quickly starts with a instrumental, followed by hums. The screen quickly shows the Ore Eyecon as it's quickly shattered easily. It's parts scattering into the winds of Remnant followed by the colors of RWBY as they follow after it before the title appears and vanishes.

 _ **[It used to feel like a fairy tale, Now it seems we were just pretending]**_

We then see Ruby walking along a path, her hood covering her face before a breeze flew by, pulling her hood down as she tumbles, only to be caught by Alan as Jaune, Nora and Ren stood there before they continued their adventure towards Haven.

 _ **[We'd fix our world and on our way to a happy ending.]**_

In the Isle Of the Dragon's Breath, Aurora sat there, holding a piece of Cody's Eyecon as she looks out the window, praying for her friends and family that they have enough time to revive him. But a quick flash showed now a ruined Remnant, filled with Grimm and Ganma as they rampage the world.

 _ **[Then it turns out life was far less like a bedtime story.]**_

It then shifts towards Weiss in the Schnee mansion, training to hone her new skills, trying to summon that Knight from before, only to be interrupted by her father walking in, his eyes hazed over as a shadow of Dark Ghost stands behind him. But it quickly fades to reveal Axel, holding out his hand to her as she smiles, reaching out for it as well.

 _ **[Than a tragedy with no big reveal of a hero's glory.]**_

In the ocean, Blake stood on a boat, running from Adam and his intentions, before Sun hugged her from behind, only to be stopped by Blake's father. He pulls him aside as Alia walks ahead, a soft smile on her face as the group begins their travel, not knowing of Adam not too far behind them.

 _ **[And it seems we weren't prepared, For a game that wasn't fair]**_

It then changes to Patch, with Yang trying to get over her PTSD from Adam, as her father helps, only to see him disappear and her old self form in thin air. A soft light forms behind Yang as she turns around, seeing Cody as he reaches out for her, only for Yang to try, and only grab dust, and his broken Eyecon in her hand.

 _ **[Do we just go home? Can we follow through?]**_

In an unknown area, the screen pans around the jagged, crystal base as it slowly zooms past Cinder, Dr. Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel. Before it pans up to Salem, her eyes glowing in the dark, followed by Dark Ghost and Adel looming over them like the puppet masters.

 _ **[When all hope is gone, There is one thing we can do]**_

Several Grimm and Ganma drop down, either roaring in victory or cheering from the defeat of Remnant before a soft light forms above them. A symbol of Infinity showing above the world of Remnant as a silhouette of Ghost Mugen floats above the world, his head lowered before he looks at the screen as it fades to white.

 _ **[Let's just live, Day by day, And not be conquered by our sorrows]**_

Ruby and Alan then begin to fight, holding off the onslaught of Grimm and Ganma as Tyrian tries to attack them, only to be blocked easily by Necrom - Ex-Aid.

 _ **[The past can't hold us down, We must break free]**_

Axel and Weiss, fend off against the Necrom Trio, followed by Argos as he changes into Dark Ghost, a wicked aura pouring out of him as Axel dons on Deep Specter, as the two clash against one another.

 _ **[Inside we're torn apart, But time will mend our hearts]**_

Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Luna tear through several Grimm and Ganma, as the silhouettes of Pyrrha and Cody try to reach out for them, only to quickly fade away into the scarf and broken Eyecon they left behind.

 _ **[Move onward, It's not the end, So let's just live.]**_

RWBY, Axel, Alan, Alia, and Luna then stand at the entrance of Haven, the wind blowing through them all as the hoard of Grimm and Ganma lay there beyond their wake, and at the end showed the reformed and completed Ore Eyecon as Cody smiles softly as the camera before it fades to the title card one last time.

* * *

 ** _RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol 4/Mid-Summer - Early Fall 2017_**

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! Vol 3 is finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed the preview for the Opening for Vol 4? ^^ Not to mention, reason why I'm late to update this is because, yesterday (Jan 31) was my birthday. And I wanted to have a few days off, just for myself and relax my body and mind. Otherwise this would've been out on Sunday as usual. And also, I'm not to have anymore due dates for chaps. They'll be out when I feel like they should be out. This way I can polish and try to fix any mistakes or ideas.

But with this, I can relax a bit more before we ever attempt to do Vol 4. Yes, it will be out sometime this year. I'm wanting more to debut as well as some more time to think things through. Not many ideas are flowing in as of now, but they will soon. The only thing I have somewhat finished is the Mugen debut. And as of now, I do believe it will debut in Vol 4. BUT! I have realized things can change since so far, the RWBY girls haven't yet got back together in the Vol. If they do by the near end, I'll still add Mugen in as well as a few others ideas.

Reason why I'm saying this is because, the idea for Cody to return with Mugen is once the girls are back, reason being is because they'll need to attribute an emotion to him to power Mugen, since it's power is based on 7 emotions. Reason why I'm telling you all this and not considered spoilers is due to the fact that, it should make sense that their emotions helped trigger something. But sides from that, I don't know if Mugen truly will debut, I know I've said it will, but again, things change and with how Vol 4 is, I don't know if I'll be able to actually "See" it being in the Vol. Only time can tell and what the rest of Vol 4 has to offer at this time.

NOW! Time to answer some questions, fix somethings that many of you asked and as well as point some obvious things out that many of you don't see yet... Oh boy and there's a lot due to the reviews... -_-

First off we'll start with the Ex-Aid/Mighty Bros XX thing. Okay, I DID NOT KNOW, that Kiriya would die. If I knew about this, I wouldn't have added that scene. SO! For right now, let's just say that Kiriya was somehow revived in Remnant like with Chase and Baron through who knows what? And won't be able to return to Earth, now will I add him back due to the continuity. And I don't know if I'll add the Ex-Aid riders after this either so no more problems occur. :/

Next is the Silver Eyes and all that stuff on the previous Chap. Okay, yes. I do know that the Silver Eyes did do something to Cinder. BUT since we were unable to even see what or how is happened right now. I'm going to use in my story that she was able to diminish Cinder's Aura, for them to knock her out of it, and deal her a decisive blow to her. I wanted Cody to be the reason she lost her eye, voice and arm, since I figured that'd give a good reason to have him be hunted down by the others, along side with Ruby using her Silver Eyes. Cinder was affected by Ruby's eyes and was able to let them defeat her.

As for how she's able to match the riders during that battle? Well, think about this for a moment. She just got overwhelming power from finally obtaining the Fall Maiden's power. In many shows, ideas and heck KR too. Usually once someone gets their full power unleashed, they basically become very powerful. I wanted to try and get that feeling, cause when we all first saw it, she was very powerful enough to even take out Ozpin. So, I'd say it makes sense she would be able to fight them head on.

Now, for the one I know many will be confused at. Adel becoming the Perfect Ganmaizer. Now.. I fully know that this isn't how it was meant to be. Adel sees how strong Takeru became by the power of Mugen and needed a way to combat it. Thus, by fusing with the Ganmaizers he finally now has power on equal terms of it.

But in here, I decided to make a different change. his power still will be on par with Mugen so that much won't change. But, I made him become the Perfect Ganmaizer this early, not only to be fully into his power driven, egotistical mind set. But him believing that with Cody gone, he can finally obtain the Great Eye's power and become a god. More things will be shown in vol 4 to now only to make more chaps since many will become merged into one chapter, but show off more things as well.

Next is the many small bits I left out for that huge fight. I did want to add those a lot. ESPECIALLY the fight with Velvet. I may add in "footage" clips in Vol 4 that shows the fight, since many would try to record it for the world to see. So, I'll try that to give some more things. But the reason why I left a lot of those scenes out is cause Shadow did convince me to focus on the Riders more than the others, hence why that scene and many more were left out.

As for the reason why there's a bit more filler here. Well here's the thing everyone. I make filler not only to add some ideas, interactions, powers, and more to the story. BUT this truly helps me to improve my work and expand the story so it's not so short. If I truly did this without filler, it'd be 8 - 12 chaps long. That is way too short for a story in my eyes, especially one when it continues through another story. SO, filler is here to stay since it's supposed to help me out with my writing, and improvement. Not all filler is like that with Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and more where it doesn't even make sense or connect with anything. All of the ideas I add connect in someway or another.

Now for what many people have said that raised my brow at. Which is how they believe the Riders became "weak". Here's the thing people. They didn't become weak. They were being attacked by unknown forces at the time, Dark Ghost and Neo-Shocker were just enemies they had no idea how to tackle. They all had a power that was able to knock them down and force them there for a bit. I didn't make them weak, I just wanted them to have forces that would test their abilities. Pardon me for wanting to add some conflict like that to help them improve.

Now, due to this, I'll be making a point here. This is how I'm going with my story. Please try to trust me on this, and keep an open mind out for everything I do. I get truly tired for those who want me to change things all because they didn't like it. Now, I know not all are saying that, but some are and I'm tired of it. So for now, I'm doing what I think is right for the story. Please understand that, alright?

So, as of now, this is it until Vol 4 is out here. And yes, I do know about Vol 5. As for those who don't and are reading this? Vol 5 of RWBY will debut this fall. So, not only will this maybe get my Vol 5 out earlier, but also gives me plenty of time to think on how it'll go as well. ^^ So for now, since this is done. I'll be focusing on my other stories until I'm ready to publish Vol 4. And those are, Overwatch, My Hero Acadamia, and Familiar of Zero.

And some other goods news is that I may add more stories here. I'm still waiting a bit more until I believe they're ready to be published, but they will be out soon. Reason being is that I realized that should I continue my story progress as it is, many of my works may not be out until I'm like in my 30's or 40's. And I don't wanna have that happen. SO! I'm picking up the pace, writing more of these and going to publish them soon. BUT those ones will take some time, not only to be out, but updated as well. So, hope you all can wait for that?

Until then, later minna!


End file.
